


No Romo

by Axuree



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYA TAGS PARA MARCO Y KYLE AAAAAAAAH, No beta we die like Tadashi, Slice of Life, Universe Alteration
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 162,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuree/pseuds/Axuree
Summary: Hiro y Miguel son mejores amigos desde que llevaban pañales.  El paso de los años hace que sus amigos crean que es cuestión de tiempo para que acaben casados, pero ellos insisten en que "no homo", no hay nada romántico en lo suyo, simplemente son muy cercanos al pasar su vida juntos entre campamentos de verano y varias etapas nuevas en su vida. El resto de sus conocidos discrepa.Sólo el pasar del tiempo decidirá quién tiene la razón.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada/Original Character(s), Miguel Rivera/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Mi nuevo mejor amigo conejito

**Author's Note:**

> Ni BH6 ni Coco me pertenecen, esto lo hago por entretenimiento. De ningún modo estoy diciendo que al escribir esto estoy de acuerdo con los personajes o comparto sus puntos de vista, lo cual debería ser obvio pero nunca falta el meco cree que sí. Y por si acaso les recuerdo que ninguno de estos personajes existe en la vida real, además que las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias y nunca ocurrieron, y si les pasaron fue por coincidencia porque yo ni los conozco. Si algún meco se lo cree a pesar de ésta advertencia eso ya no es mi pedo.
> 
> Ahora sí, al fic.

Hiro se encontraba siguiendo con la mirada las partículas de polvo que flotaban frente al haz de luz de la ventana, con toda la concentración que cortos sus dos años de edad podían concederle. Sus rechonchos deditos intentan atrapar algunas, pero su falta de coordinación ocasiona que sus esfuerzos no rindan frutos. Sus largas pestañas parpadean con rapidez cada vez que alguna se acerca demasiado a su ojo, y su única preocupación en la vida es la de recibir el calorcillo del sol de México a través de la ventana sin molestar a nadie.

Súbitamente siente los brazos de su padre alzando su regordete cuerpo del suelo, suspendiendo sus pequeños pies en el aire (alborotando todas las motas doradas de polvo con el movimiento), y se pregunta si acaso estaba estorbando el paso sin darse cuenta.

Se ve envuelto en el aroma a colonia de su padre mientras que se le permite ver los alrededores desde una nueva altura, haciéndole sentirse grande y poderoso por un momento de gloria que le saca un breve gritito entusiasta y ligeramente sofocado, uno de los pocos sonidos que parece permitirse emitir.

Dicho gritito, en conjunto con su dentadura, su corta estatura y su rollizo cuerpo, le ganó el apodo cariñoso de "ratoncito" por parte de su madre desde el primer momento en que lo escuchó, y posteriormente, su preocupación al notar que su hijo no decía mucho más.

Pero todo ésto era un misterio para Hiro.

El Hamada menor se aferra para no caer de los brazos de su padre, esperando que sólamente le muevan de lugar, pero al notar que le llevan de habitación en habitación, de un pasillo a otro, de cuarto en cuarto, su curiosidad se incrementa. La adrenalina de la anticipación a la aventura más grande que ha experimentado a su corta edad al notar que su padre le acerca a un cuarto en particular, uno al cual no se le había permitido la entrada antes, es tan grande que sus ojos grandes se abren un poquito más de asombro.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió ante él, provocando que su pequeño corazoncito latiera aceleradamente y otro pequeño chillido de ratón saliera de sus labios, emocionado por ver lo que había dentro.

...Dentro, aguardan su madre y la señora morena que reconoce como dueña de la casa.

Ante ellas, hay una cuna.

Una cuna con _un bebé._

Hiro no puede evitar inclinarse con curiosidad en un intento de espiar más de cerca, tan pronto como nota que su padre se acerca a ambas diciendo quién sabe qué cosas, y permitiéndole acercarse con una sonrisa.

Gracias a la altura extra, es capaz de observar un bultito moreno acurrucado en su interior, enfundado en un suave mameluco.

—Saluda Hiro. Éste es Miguel. —Pide la dulce voz de su madre a un costado suyo, en un susurro. La señora morena se queda callada, sonriente, a la expectativa.

Hiro no contesta, y opta por sólo inclinar la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad, sin atender la orden, como si no la hubiera entendido.

Sus padres, sabiendo que no es el caso y que su hijo de dos años ya debería de ser capaz de saludar, tensan los labios con nerviosismo, esperando un resultado, o un milagro, ya no están seguros de cuál.

Desde temprana edad Hiro empezó a manifestar señales de que algo era... diferente, en él. Aprendió a hablar mucho antes que otros niños, pero se negaba a comunicarse con ellos. Solía preferir los sonidos cortos a las palabras, se aferraba mucho a su familia pero rehuía del resto de la gente, y rápidamente empezó a demandar juguetes más avanzados que aquellos dirigidos a niños de su edad, prefiriendo ayudar a su hermano mayor a construir cosas de lego a perder el tiempo con sus bloques, para sorpresa de todos.

Tras repetidas consultas con el pediatra, se dieron cuenta de que Hiro era un niño algo especial. Uno que parecía aprender al 150-160% de velocidad las cosas que un niño normal debería. Su cuerpo podía quedarse atrás en el desarrollo, a un ritmo normal, pero su mente no.

Tras múltiples problemas de conducta, el matrimonio Hamada se encontró perdido y desolado, sintiendo que la dulce fantasía de su sueño americano del matrimonio con hijos y una mascota en futuros planes se rompía ante la dificultad. No habían tenido éste tipo de problemas con Tadashi (quien era un sol y se quedaba a jugar con Hiro para que el niño no estuviera del todo solo), por lo cual se encontraban desprevenidos y sintiéndose principiantes de nuevo. ¿Y si su hijo tenía alguna enfermedad grave, que le ayudaba en algunas cosas pero le complicaba otras?

No iban a quererlo menos, pero tampoco iba a ser fácil.

Haciendo el compromiso de poner manos a la obra y dar lo mejor de sí mismos, pronto descubrieron que no era fácil criar a un niño diferente, y se encontraron con que su matrimonio fue puesto a prueba como nunca antes lo había estado.

Tuvieron discusiones que nunca antes habían tenido. La paciencia se les acababa de pediatra en pediatra, de un psicólogo infantil a otro, y mientras los resultados de sus pruebas eran procesados una y otra vez, al final habían optado por buscar ellos mismos pistas que indicaran cómo marchaban las cosas en la cabeza de su hijo. El viaje de trabajo a México que se les atravesó les dio la oportunidad perfecta, tanto para descansar un poco de tanto estrés emocional como para estudiar la socialización del niño, usando a su hermano mayor como grupo de control.

Y los Rivera, una familia mexicana de zapateros con quiénes se estaban hospedando, les abrieron las puertas y les tendieron la mano, dispuestos a presentar a Hiro con los niños de la familia y el resto del pueblo para ver qué tal iban las cosas.

Rosa fue un desastre, ni siquiera le podía sostener la mirada. Abel no se diga. Los niños de la escuelita no le interesaban, y el colmo de colmos fue cuando en una ocasión el niño se les desapareció. Luego de buscarlo todo el día, la señora Elena le encontró escondido debajo de la mesa, medio dormido y lloriqueando suavemente de hambre con quedas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras temblaba de nervios.

Tadashi fue quien tuvo que comunicarse con él porque Hiro no lo hacía: al parecer su hermano estaba tan fastidiado y abrumado de tanta socialización, que se había escondido todo el día bajo la mesa, negándose a salir siquiera a comer o tomar agua, con tal de no conocer a más gente ni tener que decirles más hola. Sintiendo culpa y después de alimentarlo, darle agua, y asegurarle que no volvería a suceder, el matrimonio Hamada tuvo que aceptar que el experimento había sido un fracaso total.

No es como si Hiro fuera defectuoso, y no lo iban a querer menos por ello... pero... era un niño... _diferente_ , y no sabían a qué se debía, ni hasta qué punto le iba a afectar.

Luisa, sintiendo la desesperación de los padres, les permitió depositar toda esperanza restante en su pequeño bebé Miguel, en un último intento desesperado de socialización.

—¿Hiro? ¿Puedes saludar a Miguel? —Repite su padre, temiendo lo peor, pero con un dejo de esperanza en su pecho.

—...Guel. —Susurra el niño, y el señor no está seguro de si interpretarlo como un éxito o no.

Por un lado, su hijo muestra interés en lugar del recelo de Abel o la incomodidad y evasión con Rosa, y al menos ya ha dicho una palabra, cosa que no solía suceder con mucha frecuencia. Pero por el otro lado, no está seguro de que le vea con más interés del que suele poner en uno de los juegos de legos de Tadashi.

—Mi-guel. —Vuelve a repetir el niño, con un susurro.

La señora Hamada miró a su marido con expectativa. Éste le mira de vuelta con preocupación.

Hiro no sabía cómo preguntar si Miguel era un conejo, le daba pena pronunciarlo mal. Así que sólo atinó a mover los dientes y la nariz como uno.

Ésto sólo confundió más a sus padres. Por suerte, Luisa sonrió.

—Denle tiempo. —Trata de animarlos Luisa con una sonrisa, al ver sus caras de preocupación. —Van a estar aquí unos días más. Podemos ir despacio y volver a intentar.

—Bueno... al menos ésta vez no ha salido corriendo a esconderse bajo una mesa. —Sonrió optimista la madre de Hiro.

—¡Cierto, eso es un gran avance! —Asiente Luisa. —Y Miguel es muy dulce y amigable. Dudo que haga sentir incómodo al pequeño Hiro.

El padre deja al niño en el suelo una vez más, aunque éste no deja de mirar la cuna haciendo la cabeza para atrás, con gran curiosidad.

—Está bien por hoy, Hiro. Ve a jugar con Tadashi un rato. —Pide él, antes de unirse a la conversación entre adultos.

Hiro contempla la cuna por un momento más, como pidiendo que lo vuelvan a alzar para ver al bebé.

Inseguro sobre qué hacer, vuelve a hacer su cara de conejo ante la señora Luisa, apuntando a Miguel. Ella sólo sonríe.

—¡Ah! ¿Miguel? No es un conejito, Hiro, es un bebé. Pero si regresas a verlo en la tarde, podrías verle vestido como uno, si te apetece.

Aparentemente satisfecho con ésta respuesta por motivos misteriosos que sólo el debía de entender, Hiro termina por asentir y optar por retirarse con un gracioso y torpe andar en pos de su hermano mayor, con muchas ganas de preguntarle hasta hartarlo sobre que eran los bebés, y por qué el de la cuna parece un conejito, pero sin orejas ni colita.

Quizás acaba de conocer a un nuevo mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, al caer la noche, la señora Hamada es testigo de un fenómeno muy extraño a la mitad de su agua de horchata y su charla maternal con Luisa: Hiro, vestido con su mameluco de Rito (el cangurito bebé de Winnie Pooh que tanto le gustaba), tira de su falda y parece querer algo con grandes ojos de entusiasmo, llamando la atención de ambas señoras. A un costado, Tadashi le acompañaba, vigilando que no se hiciera daño.

Ella encuentra la escena adorable, pero extraña, y se aparta ligeramente de su merienda para prestarle atención.

—¿Dime, Hiro?

—¡Mamá, Mi-guel! —balbuceó el pequeño.

Las cejas de la señora se elevan ligeramente, mientras que Luisa parece sonreír.

—¿...Quieres ver a Miguel?

—¡...Sí!

—¿Y ese traje?

Hiro se miró los pies con timidez, luego se escondió atrás de Tadashi, dejando que él respondiera. El problema era que Tadashi parecía igual de confundido, y sólo asintió a sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

—¡Yo tampoco sé! Me pidió que le ayudara a ponerle su mameluco de Rito para ir a verlo. Pero se ve tierno así que no me molesta. —Explicó Tadashi.

(En la pequeña mente de Hiro, tenía sentido ir a ver al niño conejito vestido de otro animalito que se pareciera a uno, pero opta por decirle que sí a Tadashi porque él es el mayor y sabe lo que hace).

—¡Sí! —Repitió Hiro, con cara de entusiasmo.

Ambas mujeres parpadean con una cara de estupefacción momentánea. Después, poco a poco, la señora Hamada parece sonreír. Alza la mirada en dirección a la madre de Miguel, quien le sonríe y asiente, levantándose de su asiento para poder acompañar a la familia americana.

—Por supuesto. Podemos ir a verlo un momento, antes de que vaya a dormir. Pero primero tenemos que lavarnos las manos, ¿está bien?

Hiro, el entusiasta:

—¡Está bien!

Hiro, el que-todo-lo-tiene-que-cuestionar-o-si-no-no-está-a-gusto:

—¿Po' qué?

—Porque Miguel está chiquito, Hiro. —Rió su madre, explicándole. —Tiene unos cuantos meses, y se puede enfermar muy fácil si lo tocamos con manitas sucias.

—Ah... ¡Está bien! —Hiro, el que-se-conforma-con-explicaciones-simples-por-ahora.

La impaciencia del niño era palpable en el ambiente. Mientras Tadashi parloteaba de todo y de nada, sobre cómo Rosa y él habían estado charlando sobre cosas de la escuela y libros, y cómo Abel y él habían estado jugando al fútbol, Hiro simplemente se lavaba las manitas lo mejor que podía con ayuda de su madre para después, de un brinco y apresurándose tanto como sus torpes piernas le permitían, correr hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban Miguel y su padre.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que el señor le hacía cosquillas suaves a su primogénito, quien, para la felicidad extrema de Hiro, estaba vestido con un mameluco de conejito y con un chupón puesto. ¡La señora Luisa cumplió su promesa!

—Enrique, ha venido un amiguito a ver a Miguel. —Llamó tiernamente Luisa.

—¡Oh, Hiro, hola! —Saludó el señor de bigote, para luego ver a los Hamada. —Llegan justo a tiempo, después de ésto Miguel cena y suele ir a dormir por unas horas.

Hiro sólo atinó a esconderse detrás de la falda de su madre, pero Tadashi, sonriente, le tomó del brazo para sacarlo de su escondite como si de un gatito tímido se tratara. Miguel, por su parte, dirigió sus grandes ojazos cafés hacia Hiro como intentando comunicarse.

—¡Vamos, Hiro! ¡Está todo bien! —Lo animó Tadashi.

—Aaaabaa tiritutu. —Habló Miguel, sentado en su lugar.

Aaaaah mira nada más, olvidó que éste bebé conejo hablaba en español, quizá fuera a haber una barrera en el lenguaje.

—N-... no _speako_ espaniol. —Apenas atinó a murmurar Hiro, sintiendo que se le subían los colores de vergüenza al rostro.

—Tranquilo, Hiro. Es sólo un bebé, no está hablando en español. —Lo animó su madre.

_¿Cómo no va a hablar español? Si es mexicano, mamá._

Inseguro, Hiro se acercó al pequeño Miguel. Quería acercarse, pero temía asustar al niño conejo de algún modo. Aún fascinado e intrigado, pero con dudas, acercó poco a poco su mano al bebé morenito frente a él. El bebé lo miró por un momento, pero acto seguido, tomó la mano de hiro entre sus deditos y apretó ligeramente.

Fue un contacto sencillísimo, pero para la madre de Hiro fue como ver el contacto de dos mundos y una nueva esperanza que le decía que su hijo sí podía vivir una vida normal después de todo.

Hiro le devolvió el tacto a Miguel, y Miguel extendió sus bracitos en dirección al menor de los Hamada. Tadashi miraba fascinado la escena, orgulloso del progreso de su hermano menor.

Y entonces Miguel empezó a llorar.

Pánico general de parte de los adultos, mientras trataban de descifrar qué era lo que había hecho al bebé llorar mientras Hiro se quedaba congelado en su lugar. ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Quizá estaba cansado de que lo abrazaran y cargaran todo el día y ya no quería más contacto? ¿Necesitaba un pañal nuevo?

Pueees no. Como si fuera un milagro, aunque quizá simplemente era simple comunicación entre pequeños, Hiro supuso que Miguel estaría angustiado porque no podía verle las orejitas a su traje de Rito. Así que rápidamente y con torpeza, el Hamada menor procedió a colocarse el gorrito con orejas y, una vez que estuvo del todo acomodado (a pesar de quedar ligeramente torcido y con las orejas chuecas), se volvió a acercar al bebé, quien de inmediato se calló y se le quedó mirando.

Luego Miguel sonrió, y como por arte de magia, se repegó a Hiro todo lo que sus pequeñas manitas le dejaban, aferrándose a las pequeñas llantitas de la carne de Hiro. El otro niño, no queriendo dejarlo caer, se quedó a su lado en una posición que para cualquiera que no tuviera dos años seguramente resultaría incómoda por falta de flexibilidad.

El matrimonio Hamada no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y con cierta felicidad al sentir que un gran peso se alzaba de sus hombros: su hijo estaba cómodo con Miguel. Era selectivo, sí, pero podía socializar y tener una vida normal.

Tal vez, no fuera mala idea planear unos cuántos viajes más a México. Tendrían que hablar con los Rivera al respecto, agradecerles su hospitalidad, y exponer sus razones para no asustarlos, claro. Tal vez, si fuera demasiado, ¿Podrían arreglar algo para que Hiro y Miguel pasaran tiempo juntos, aún si fuera a distancia? Después de tantos intentos agotadores, que por fin pudiera encariñarse con otra persona era algo cercano a un milagro, y además, se veían tan adorables en sus trajecitos que era difícil pensar en la opción de separarlos: hasta su madre les tuvo que tomar una pequeña foto.

Pero bueno, eso ya lo verían sobre la marcha, si era plausible o no, si se podía lograr o no... soñar no cuesta nada, al inicio.

Por el momento lo importante era que había quedado demostrado que existía esperanza para su hijo, y su familia, y su matrimonio. Quizá Hiro pudiera tener amigos y una infancia feliz y más o menos normal. ¡Y no eran unos padres terribles después de todo!

Ahora, sólo quedaba seguir intentando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holiiiiisss! ¡Bienvenidos a No Romo! <3 <3 <3 Es una pequeña collab que traemos Estrella y yo y ya les queríamos mostrar :DDDD Muchos se hacen una idea de lo que tratará ésta historia con el puro nombre, y sí, va a ser así de dulcecita y chistosa mientras los vemos crecer. <3
> 
> Esperamos que sea más cómica y linda que dramática uwu porquelavariedadeslinda.
> 
> ¡Espero que la disfruten y poder seguirlos viendo por aquí! <3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Axureé cambio y fuera.


	2. Ratoncito busca un amigo en pandita

Las estaciones del año fluyeron constantes entre llamadas, mensajes y videollamadas donde Hiro demostraba progresar con cada momento en que veía a Miguel. Sus chillidos de ratoncito empezaron a transformarse en palabras, sus modos ariscos y silenciosos desaparecieron poco a poco, se volvió más parlanchín y juguetón, y, por supuesto, ahora era capaz de reconocer a Miguel en pantalla.

Los problemas de socialización y aprendizaje, fueran lo que fueran, empiezan a ser un fantasma del pasado, y los Hamada pueden respirar tranquilos por ahora.

Dicho progreso en la psique de Hiro es anotado por el pediatra que está dándole seguimiento al menor de los Hamada, y al ser evidente para él lo bien que le ha hecho para su desarrollo neuronal les recomienda que, de ser posible, continúen estimulando la amistad entre ambos niños.

Recomendación que los Hamada se tomaron muy a pecho, y tras compartir los resultados con los Rivera, éstos terminaron por invitarles a México a pasar la Navidad, invitación que fue extendida también hacia la tía de ambos, Cass, quien encantada aceptó acompañarlos.

El día que llegaron a Santa Cecilia y sus amigos mexicanos fueron por ellos a la estación de autobuses, el pequeño pueblo ya estaba adornado con luces, escarcha y guirnaldas, papel picado de motivos decembrinos, y hasta el cielo estaba jugando su papel decorativo, aborregado y blanco como un rebaño de ovejas de escarcha.

Hiro no podía evitar voltear en toda dirección decorada por tantos bellos colores, extendiendo su manita libre (pues la otra está ocupada tomando a su hermano de la mano) como si intentará tocar el mismísimo espíritu festivo con sus pequeños dedos, distraído brevemente del hecho de que está a escasos metros de ver de nuevo a su pequeño amigo moreno.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, mira!

—Sí, Hiro, qué bonito.

A su lado, Tadashi jugaba a exhalar vaho blanco y tratar (con pocos resultados) de darle forma de dona, como había visto que alguna gente hacía con el humo del cigarro, mientras sus padres y su tía jalan de las maletas y platican con los Rivera.

—Papá, ¿Nevará para Navidad? —Pregunta Tadashi, y su padre funge de traductor entre él y Enrique.

—No, no lo hará. —Contestó el señor Enrique. —En ésta parte de México no cae nieve, pero está mejor así, porque los niños se pueden divertir en las posadas.

—¿Cuáles posadas?

—Son fiestas decembrinas que celebramos en México, de carácter religioso. Como pequeñas celebraciones antes de Navidad, están hechas para recordar el momento en que María y José iban de un lado a otro pidiendo un lugar donde hospedarse. Algunas casas las organizan y es común invitar vecinos.

—¿Tadashi y Hiro podrían asistir? —Pregunta con cierta ilusión la madre de ambos.

—¡Pues claro que los niños pueden asistir! Hay ponche, buñuelos, y más cosas que les pueden gustar. ¿Son alérgicos a alguna comida? Para avisarle a mi mamá. —Inquiere Enrique.

—Hiro es alérgico a los cacahuates. —Aclara ella, mientras su marido no tiene siquiera oportunidad a partirse la cabeza intentando recordar las posibles alergias de ambos.

—Eeeeh, entonces no creo que pueda probar las palanquetas ni los mazapanes, por seguridad. Pero de ahí en fuera no creo que tenga mucho problema... se lo voy a mencionar.

Hiro está a punto de protestar, pero la voz animada de Cass se interpone.

—¡Oh, yo quisiera esas recetas! —Interviene Cass. —¡Me encanta cocinar! De hecho estoy pensando en abrir algún pequeño restaurante en San Fransokyo porque...

La charla amena continúa hasta el momento en que llegan a la casa Rivera, alegremente decorada con elementos y colores típicos de la fecha. Llega la hora de saludos y abrazos con el resto de la familia que se quedó atrás, el acomodo de los cuartos de los chicos yyyyy frenen el carro.

Ahí, apenas a unos pasos del portal de entrada, Hiro acababa de ver a Miguel en brazos de la tía Gloria, vestido ahora de pandita con un mameluco lo suficiente caliente para ayudarle a combatir el frío. Hiro no puede evitarse lanzar un pequeño chillido de alegría al recordar la razón por la cual estaba emocionado por venir, y empieza a tirar de la falda de su madre.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Migue-ru! ¡Mamá! —Pidió a grititos entusiasmados, la bola de pelos que era su cabeza rebotando con su entusiasmo desmedido.

—Un momento, Hiro. —Fue la respuesta rápida de su madre, atrapada en medio del sistema de abrazos efusivos.

Hiro espera la interminable cantidad de dos segundos antes de probar suerte con su padre. Porque hay prioridades y claramente, Miguel tiene mayor cupo que el mundo para él.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, quiero ver a Migue-ru! ¡Papá pofavo!

—En un momento, Hiro.

Con un angustiante sonido de desesperación que amenaza a convertirse en un berrinche en cualquier momento, el pequeño opta por su última esperanza y superhéroe que todo lo puede: Tadashi. De un tirón, llama la atención de su hasta ahora distraído hermano mayor, que se sorprende de verlo al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué pasa, Hiro? —Pregunta, y el pequeño se alivia de que por fin alguien le haga caso.

—¡Migue-ru! ¡Migue-ru! ¡Tadashi, vamos con Migue-ru! ¡Por favor!—Rogó, dando pequeños tirones.

Al sentir el tirón, Tadashi miró a su hermano con confusión. Luego a Miguel.

O se deja arrastrar por su hermano hacia el interior de la casa lejos de sus padres y se arriesga a un regaño por saltarse los saludos, o se queda a saludar y se arriesga a una rabieta de su hermano menor que les arruinaría el día a ambos. Tadashi miró a sus padres con cara de auxilio.

—¿M-mamá? ¿Q-qué hago? Hiro...

—¡Migue-ru! —Insistió el pequeño, cada vez con más angustia.

—¿Qué hay con Miguel? —Preguntó Enrique, desviando la mirada a los pequeños.

—Hiro quiere verlo. —Contestó Tadashi.

—¡Pofavo! —Rogó Hiro una vez más.

El señor parpadeó ante la insistencia, y viendo la prisa que tenía el menor por ver a Miguel, no pudo evitar reír e invitar a la familia a pasar al interior de la casa, para poder acomodarse a charlar en la sala, dejar que Hiro conviviera con el bebé, y vigilar que todo entre los menores saliera bien.

El chillidito de alegría que salió de Hiro tan pronto se le permitió entrar y darle un pequeño anexo al bebé dejó claro por qué su apodo era ratoncito.

Y claro que felizmente dejó que le colocaran un espacio con el pequeño pandita. Como Miguel ya gateaba, consideraron seguro y conveniente acomodarlos en una alfombra limpia en el suelo para que se pudieran mover e interactuar a sus anchas sin que les diera frío.

Hiro estaba emocionado y se le notaba en la cara. Mientras que Miguel... bueno, el sólo parpadeaba al ver a Hiro mientras se chupaba un dedo, como intentando recordar quién era éste niño greñudo que sólo le sonreía con ilusión, mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche con la forma de los dientes de un ratón.

Bueno, sus dientes le gustaban. Parecía un ratoncito.

—¡Ow, es tan tierno! ¡Parece un pequeño panda! —Se enterneció Cass.

—A mamá Coco le gusta elegirle mamelucos de animales, adora a Miguel.

—¿Y aún no camina? —Preguntó la señora Hamada, mirándolos por un momento antes de apartar la vista.

—No, aún no. Fue sietemesino, no nació en noviembre como debía pasar y creemos que eso tiene algo que ver. Pero ya gatea y se puede quedar parado por momentos. —Comentó Luisa.

Tadashi se rió bajito, imaginándose que entonces Miguel debía de moverse como un hámster, avanzando por el suelo y luego elevando la cabeza para espiar sus alrededores.

—¡Es porque me embracilaron a mi angelito de estarlo cargando todo el tiempo! —Interrumpió quejándose mamá Elena desde la cocina. —¡Ahora no va a querer caminar! ¡Va a andar ahí haciendo de suricata toda la vida!

—¿Qué es una suricata?

—¡El dese de Timón y Pumba que ven los niños! Enrique es Pumba.

—¡Mamá!

A algunas personas, junto con Tadashi, se les escapó una risa.

—Cálmate, Elena, hija. —Intervino la dulce y pacificadora voz de mamá Coco, medio dormida desde su silla de ruedas. —Miguel no va a ser un bebé para siempre. ¿Qué tendría de malo consentirlo ahora que podemos?

Tadashi, aburrido de la plática de los mayores sobre los bebés, se alejó un poco de ellos para observar a los más pequeños interactuar entre sí.

Pronto descubrió que Hiro era un empalagoso de lo peor con el pequeño Miguel: lo buscaba, lo abrazaba, y hasta le daba besitos en sus cachetes regordetes mientras se acercaba con intenciones de algo que Tadashi suponía eran sus pobres y debiluchos intentos de querer cargarlo, sin resultados.

Miguel, claro, se fastidió en tiempo récord de tanto afecto, y pronto Tadashi le descubrió quejándose suavemente y removiéndose en el agarre, empujando a Hiro en un intento de establecer distancia.

—Tashi. —Se quejó Hiro al tercer rechazo de Miguel, notando que el bebé gateaba lejos de él. —Migue-ru me está _ompujando._

—Pues claro, Hiro. —Rió Tadashi con una risita. —Lo estás hartando.

—¿Hartando?

—Los bebés se cansan de ser adorables, hermanito, lo han estado abrazando todo el día. Ya no quiere más abrazos ni besos.

Hiro hizo un pequeño puchero, evidentemente entristecido porque qué mal servicio es éste de que le dejen abrazar a Miguel... ¡Cuando ya no quiere más abrazos! No era justo. ¡Había esperado mucho para éste momento!

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Hiro, desanimado.

Tadashi torció la boca, preguntándose qué podría hacer para dar gusto a ambos niños. Principalmente porque no le gustaban los berrinches: eran ruidosos, incómodos, y atraían a un montón de adultos que iban por ahí complicándose la vida respecto a los bebés y volviendo todo muy, _muy_ caótico. Y podían demorar la cena.

Tenía que reconciliar a los bebés sí quería cenar a tiempo.

—No tienen que ser solo abrazos. ¿Por qué no intentas algo más leve para acercarte? Ve poco a poco. —Sugirió Tadashi.

—Hmmm...

Tadashi miró por un momento cómo su hermano parecía estar buscando una solución. Lo miró a él, miró a los adultos, luego miró al bebé. Y lo siguió mirando. Cómo intentando trabajar algo. ¿Cómo abrazar a alguien pero sin abrazarlo?

Un misterio.

Acto seguido, Hiro sintió que había dado con una solución, por lo que se colocó a gatas sobre el suelo y se acercó a Miguel, quedando frente a frente con el bebé, dispuesto a probar su teoría. Miguel sólo le miró con curiosidad: el niño greñudo lo estaba mirando fijamente y con el ceño fruncido por razones desconocidas mientras le tapaba el camino. Tadashi se aguantó la risa ante tal absurdo.

Y entonces Hiro le robó un besito en los labios a Miguel.

Fue apenas un piquito muy leve, un roce de nada, pero bastó para hacer que Tadashi se sobresaltara en su asiento porque asdfkjASDJFASD HIRO NO HAGAS ESO NO ME REFERÍA A ESO Y EWWWW LOS BESOS DAN ÑÁÑARAS SIGO SIENDO UN NIÑO.

Mientras tanto, el bebé morenito, casual, sólo parpadeó y luego continuó gateando rodeando por el espacio que Hiro había cedido en su movimiento.

—¡Hiro...! —Susurró Tadashi, mirando por encima de su hombro sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían de pena ajena. Por fortuna, los adultos seguían distraídos charlando y nadie había visto nada.

Pero Hiro estaba muy lejos de sentirse avergonzado, noooo, para nada. De hecho su hermano menor tenía una sonrisota enorme pintada en el rostro que dejaba ver sus dientes de roedor en todo su esplendor.

—¡No me _ompujó_! —Contestó el pequeño Hiro con singular alegría. —¡Tenías razón!

Tadashi se preguntó internamente por qué esto tenía que pasarle _precisamente_ a él, si todo lo que quería era comer algo y dormir la siesta.

—Ah, eh... q-qué bien, pero... digamos que n-no... no me refería a eso... —Respondió nervioso, rogando porque su hermano menor no le fuera a preguntar nada que no quisiera explicarle.

—¿Y qué hago entonces? —Hiro frunció el ceño de confusión.

Tadashi suspiró aliviado de que la pregunta fuese mucho más sencilla de lo que anticipaba, y pensó un poco. Ahora sí había aprendido su lección de ser específico o si hermano iba a sacar más conclusiones erradas.

—Bueno, Miguel aún es muy pequeñito, ¿por qué no le intentas enseñar algo que sepas hacer? No sabe caminar, apenas está aprendiendo a hablar...

—¿No sabe? —La sorpresa era genuina en la cara del pequeño.

—No, aún no. Es muy pequeño, ¿qué pensabas?

Hiro miró al bebé e hizo un pequeño pucherito. No quería decirle a su hermano que simplemente pensó que el bebé no hablaba ni caminaba porque no quería hacerlo (como él mismo hace unos meses atrás), o porque estaba muy enfrascado en interpretar su papel de pandita.

No se le ocurrió pensar que quizá fuera porque aún _no podía hacerlo_.

A pesar de todo, Hiro terminó encogiéndose de hombros, para luego alcanzar a Miguel y palmear su cabecita tiernamente.

—Te quiero aunque seas bobotonto. —Le dijo.

Tadashi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa mientras que su hermano se acercaba al bebé vestido de pandita con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—¡Di Hiro!

—....Giiii. O.

—¡Hiro!

—¡Tito!

—No, no, Giiiii

—...Iiiii...

—...-Roooooo

—¡...Iiiii!

—...Tadashi... —Se quejó Hiro. Pero el mayor sólo le sonrió.

—Ten paciencia con él, Hiro. Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá.

Nadamásnolosigasbesando.

El niño hizo un pequeño puchero , pero se conformó con la respuesta. Bueno, al menos era un comienzo. Asintió y miró a su hermano.

—Está bien.

En esas estaban cuando un pequeño barullo detrás de ellos llamó su atención. Tadashi notó que los adultos habían empezado a levantarse de su lugar en la sala para pasar a la cocina.

—¡Tadashi, Hiro, lávense las manos que ya vamos a comer! —Los llamó su padre, con lo cual Tadashi supo que su hora favorita del día había llegado.

—¡Sí, ya vamos papá! —Contestó, para luego añadir con cierto recelo. —¿...Qué vamos a comer? ¿...Sssson verduras?

—¡Comeremos comida! —Rió la señora Hamada.

—¡Mamáaaaaa! ¡No me gustan las verduraaaaas!—Se quejó el pequeño.

—¿Ah sí, señor? ¿Y cómo es que comes patatas fritas?

—¡P-pero eso es diferente!

Hiro miró al pequeño niño panda frente a él mientras su hermano se distraía hablando con su madre, con una ceja alzada. El niño dejó de gatear por un minuto al sentirse observado, y miró a Hiro de vuelta, en medio del silencio. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, el bebé pareció sonreír y una sola palabra escapó de sus labios.

— _Gito._ —Sonrió Miguel, apuntándole con el dedo.

Hiro parpadeó y sonrió satisfecho poco después. ¡Eso era mejor! ¡Mucho mejor! Sólo por ello le dio a Miguel un pequeño besito en los labios (mientras Tadashi no miraba y estaba distraído) como su pequeña muestra de agradecimiento sincero, ya que él consideraba que eran como abracitos con la cara que no iban a fastidiar tanto al niño. Por fortuna, ésta vez hicieron al bebé sonreír.

—Gracias pandita. Yo te cuido. —Prometió.

Las madres de ambos niños hicieron acto de presencia poco después y levantaron a ambos para llevarles a la cocina, donde procedieron a sentar a Miguel en su sillita de comida para bebés, mientras que a Hiro se le era asignada una silla alta para comer en la mesa.

No protestó, pero se quedó mirando el modo en que mamá Luisa parecía alimentar al pequeño con el viejo truco del avión, como si estuviera tomando nota.

Pasada la comida, y mientras los adultos se distraían con las preparaciones para la cena de Navidad que estaría pronta a llegar en unos días, haciendo planes respecto a las posadas y el turismo local, Hiro pasó el resto de su tiempo intentando volver a caerle bien a Miguel, al parecer con renovada fuerza en ésta ocasión, determinado a ganarse otra sonrisa del pequeño bebé-panda y liberarlo de lo que, en su opinión, era una prisión intelectual.

Tal como Tadashi se lo había pedido, estaba siendo un niño muy paciente con el pequeño bebé. Le hablaba y jugaba con él y los juguetes coloridos de Miguel, armando historias absurdas con sus superhéroes y los luchadores de plástico medio gastados del menor que hacían que ambos se rieran, cantándole cuando estaba seguro de que los Rivera no estaban escuchando (pues, por alguna razón, la familia parecía aborrecer la música, mientras que a Miguel parecía encantarle al punto que le pedía más) y hasta lloraba cuando Miguel lo hacía.

Incluso descubrió un pequeño truco para poder abrazarlo: simplemente lo abrazaba para poder cantarle al oído disimuladamente sin que su familia escuchara. A Miguel le gustaba la música, y se quedaba pegado el tiempo necesario para escucharlo. A veces incluso el bebé buscaba o pedía abrazarlo por cuenta propia, para pedirle canciones de modo discreto.

Y así, poco a poco, se iba ganando al bebé.

Hiro estaba siendo tan atento que llegó al punto que hizo que Tadashi se preguntara si su hermano quizá había confudido a Miguel con una mascota y de ahí tanto interés.

Pero no. Simplemente Hiro estaba deseoso de tener un amigo. Su primer y único amigo.

Y ahora que había encontrado a uno tan curiosito (que además estaba calientito cuando lo abrazaba, que, oye, es una ventaja muy buena tener amigos calientitos en pleno invierno) estaba de-ter-mi-na-do a caerle bien y quedarse.

O se le veía el compromiso y la dedicación en su misión de caerle bien, O NO SE LLAMABA HIRO HAMADA, (aunque aún no pudiera escribir bien su nombre), SÍ SEÑOR.

Al día siguiente asistieron a una posada en casa de alguno de los vecinos. Sin hacer ningún tipo de berrinche, Hiro compartió de su buñuelo con el pequeño y distraído bebé, y posteriormente lo abrazó para poder cantarle un poco al oído a escondidas de sus padres.

Como en otras ocasiones, quedó demostrado que la música parecía tener un lugar especial en el corazón de Miguel.

Su mirada se llenó de alegría cuando Miguel le sonrió y aplaudió. Y entonces, un milagro.

Miguel lo abrazó de vuelta y se acurrucó en él con una sonrisita, SIN pedirle canciones a cambio.

El shock, la sorpresa y la alegría de empezar a ver los frutos de su arduo trabajo en menos de veinticuatro horas fueron mucho para Hiro a juzgar por la expresión de "Windows está iniciándose" que se estaba reflejando en su cara.

HOLA ÉXITO, SÍ.

Sin decir mucho, se dedicó los siguientes minutos a disfrutar del abrazo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, cantándole al oído un poco de todos modos y, una vez que el bebé se distrajo con un juguete y lo dejó en paz pocos minutos después, lo dejó con sus padres y corrió hacia donde Tadashi disfrutaba del ponche caliente de frutas. Ni siquiera le molestó que la chamarra y la bufanda entorpecieran su movimiento.

—¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi! —Rió para luego aferrarse a sus piernas. —¡Migue me abrazó!

—¿De verdad? Wow, Hiro, ¡Felicidades! —Rió ligeramente, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano. —Sí que estás avanzando con él, ¿Verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡Ya somos mejores amigos!

...Hay gente intensa en el mundo y luego está Hiro.

—¿Y cómo lo has logrado?

—¡Jugué con él! Y, y le cuento cuentos. Y me sonríe y me abraza, y así.

Lo de las canciones y besitos iba a ser su pequeño secreto.

El llanto del pequeño Miguel les hizo voltear a ver lo que estaba sucediendo: al parecer su mamá estaba ocupada repartiendo buñuelos, y había dejado a cargo a Doña Elena, quien estaba teniendo problemas para alimentarlo al tener menos tacto que su nuera.

Tadashi volteó a ver a su pequeño hermano con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Hiro, parece que Miguel te necesita. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle?

A la memoria de Hiro vino el momento de la comida, cuando la mamá de Miguel le alimentaba jugando al avioncito. El niño se sorprendió y posteriormente sonrió al darse cuenta de que ésta era su oportunidad de oro: ¡Podría caerle mejor a Miguel!

—¡Síiii yo ayudo! —Celebró el pequeño, apartándose de Tadashi de inmediato para correr al lugar del incidente.

Elena estaba concentrada en tratar de que Miguel dejara de hacer berrinche, cuando un tironcito en su falda le hizo voltear. Sonrió divertida al toparse ante ella al menor de los adorables hermanos Hamada, enfundado en ropas abrigadoras que apenas le permitían moverse, y a la par que Miguel también se distraía un poco con la súbita presencia de Hiro.

—¡Ay, tú eres Hirito, hola!

El niño tembló.

Aún tenía algunos problemas para hablar con gente que no fuera su familia, y su viejo instinto de correr y esconderse bajo la mesa para refugiarse empezaba a surgir de nuevo, pidiéndole a gritos evitarle la interacción con otras personas. PERO...

¡Le prometió a Miguel que lo cuidaría!

Armándose de valor y haciéndose a la idea de que tenía que ser fuerte por Miguelito, se animó a hablarle a la señora Elena.

—¿Pue... puedo ayudar a darle _codimita_?

Su madre, que estaba presenciando el intercambio desde la silla a un costado de Elena y Miguel, se sorprendió. De todas las cosas que Hiro podría haber pedido en medio de una posada (dulces, juegos, a su familia, etcétera), no se esperaba que su petición fuera tan generosa.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a darle de comer a Miguel? —preguntó Elena.

Sólo para estar segura de haber oído bien, la señora Hamada puso atención a su hijo menor. Hiro asintió con la cabeza y ella alzó las cejas hasta arriba mientras que Elena reía.

—¡Ay, qué educado que eres, pero claro! Ven aquí, te enseño.

Así, la matriarca Rivera procedió a acercar a los dos menores entre sí mientras la madre de Hiro, estupefacta, observaba cómo su hijo prestaba gran atención y paciencia a la hora de alimentar a Miguel, poniendo en práctica lo que había visto a la hora de la comida junto con las enseñanzas de ahora.

Ver a su hijo haciendo la estrategia de "ahí viene el avioncito" con otro niño era un espectáculo que no creyó posible de ocurrir, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a sus propios ojos, claro como el día, tan real como su distraído esposo hablando sobre política mexicana con Don Enrique. Esposo a quien le dio un codazo para que viera lo que estaba aconteciendo, llamando la atención de ambos por igual.

—Di aaaah. —Escucharon decir a Hiro.

—¡Aaaaah! —Contestó Miguel, abriendo su boca para que pudiera alimentarle, recibiendo incluso la cucharada de comida con gusto, para luego escupirla poco a poco y salpicar sus alrededores.

—¡Noooo! —Protestó Hiro, inflando los cachetes y limpiándose con asco una mano mientras el bebé le sonreía con travesura. —¡No escupas! ¡Tienes que comer o te puedes morir!

—Gito. —Fue la contestación de Miguel a tal preocupación por su bienestar personal que fue de cero a cien.

El pequeño asiático suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa se le escapó igual.

—Es Hiro. Hiiiiii-roooo. ¡Di aaaaah otra vez!

Los padres de Hiro no pudieron evitar sonreír. No sabían bien aún, no del todo, cómo funcionaba el peculiar cerebro de su hijo. Pero al menos por el momento, parecía estar yendo por buen camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nochebuena y navidad se pasaron volando entre ponche caliente de frutas, regalos, buenos deseos... y Hiro siendo un encimoso con el bebé al punto de que ya todos se estaban acostumbrando a ello, incluso Miguel.

El pequeño niño no podía evitar abrazar a Miguel en todos lados al verle pequeño y suavecito portando sus mamelucos calientitos, y aunque el bebé empezara a hartarse y a decirle "ia titate di icima" para que Hiro desistiera, éste simplemente no entendía suficiente español para quitarse, provocando que el niño se estresara e hiciera pucheritos hasta que Hiro le cantaba al oído con discreción y se calmaba.

Así, poco a poco, empezó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del asiático cerca suyo, aún si no cantaba y sólo quería mimos como si Miguel fuera un peluche.

Después, Miguel lo empezó a buscar y a querer su atención.

En poco tiempo, lo encimoso que Hiro había sido con Miguel empezó a serle correspondido para singular alegría de ambos niños: el bebé le pedía cariñitos cada cierto tiempo, tratando de portarse como Hiro hacía y buscando la atención que el mayor, encantado, le proveía. Si Hiro se peinaba o despeinaba, Miguel hacía lo mismo. Si Hiro le contaba cuentos, lo escuchaba fascinado. Si Hiro hablaba a Tadashi, Miguel también soltaba pequeños balbuceos medianamente entendibles al mayor, y más de una vez se escapó de mirar la fea más bella con mamá Elena para ir a jugar con Hiro en su lugar.

(Igual mamá Elena no se daba cuenta, al parecer la novela había anunciado que sólo tendría unos meses más de emisión, efectivamente captando toda la atención de la anciana por el suficiente tiempo para que los niños pudieran jugar y robarse besitos inocentes a sus espaldas. Ojos que no ven, chanclazo que no se siente).

Y aún así, aún hasta con besitos robados, no habían llegado aún al acontecimiento más impresionante del momento.

Todo empezó con un suéter a rayas que Hiro recibió de regalo en su cumpleaños, el 28 de diciembre.

—Ño quiero. —Protestó Hiro negando enérgicamente con la cabecita al ver la abominación de suéter tejido a mano que su mamá intentaba convencerle de usar.

La señora Hamada miró nerviosamente encima de su hombro. Por fortuna, casi todos estaban demasiado distraídos con la piñata del patio como para fijarse en el berrinche que Hiro le estaba armando aquí mismo en plena sala. La única persona que estaba presente y mirándole con resignado entendimiento era Luisa, quien cuidaba a Miguel, pues era demasiado pequeño para ir a la piñata y lloraba si Hiro no estaba cerca.

La americana suspiró y se dirigió a su hijo, fingiendo una sonrisa que tenía toda la intención de rogarle silenciosamente con la mirada, cual madre que no quiere que su hijo la haga quedar mal y no está instruida en el fino arte de la amenaza silenciosa.

—Hiro, es un regalo que te hizo Gloria por Navidad, no hay que ser groseros con ella. —Lo intentó convencer. —Tadashi y Miguel ya se han puesto los suyos para la piñata, ¿no quieres seguir su ejemplo? ¡Se está calientito con él puesto!

Hiro lanzó una segunda mirada al suéter, torciendo la boca. Era... un espectáculo que hasta un niño pequeño como él podía juzgar, por ponerlo de modo amable.

Gloria (tía de Miguel) estaba próxima a los 30, pero seguía tan entusiasmada por la moda como cuando era más joven, llena de entusiasmo y nada de experiencia. Tal combinación y su corazón amable le había llevado a crear suéteres para los niños sin la más mínima idea de lo más básico acerca de tejer, y se notaba en su trabajo lleno de buenas intenciones mal ejecutadas.

Su tendencia a apretar demasiado los puntos hacían que un ovillo de lana normal no le bastara, por lo que compraba los hilos más gruesos que era capaz de encontrar y a precio de mayoreo. Punto apretado tras punto apretado, creaba así una abominación de suéter gruesísimo que no dejaba pasar ni al frío más denso y helado... Pero dificultaba el movimiento, picaba, encerraba el calor en el torso al punto de la sudoración, y además pesaba el doble o el triple que uno normal y Hiro estaba seguro de que ocuparía el mismo doble o triple de espacio en su clóset.

Y la cereza del pastel: Gloria había visto que estaban de moda los _emos_ en secundarias y preparatorias locales, así que el suéter había resultado ser a rayas blancas y negras.

Eso sí, aún no existía frío en el planeta lo bastante intenso como para penetrar tal fuerte de lana, así que era imposible enfermarse con eso puesto. ¡Pero qué alto precio había que pagar por ello!

Tampoco es como que a un niño de tres años que aún está desarrollando la coordinación mano-ojo le entusiasme la idea de un suéter tan tieso y estorboso de colores tan aburridos que habían elegido saltarse el arcoiris entero. Así que Hiro negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Ño.

—Te vas a enfermar si no usas suéter y entonces te va a tocar una inyección.

—... —El niño titubeó ante lo convincente de tal argumento. Pero aún así... —Ño.

Apreciaba su libertad de movimiento, gracias.

Su mamá no pareció opinar lo mismo, y apenas tres segundos después y tras asegurarse de que el ruidero en el patio con la piñata era lo suficientemente grande, ya estaba forcejeando con su hijo por colocarle el suéter, luchando entre jalones, chillidos, y gritos de protesta por parte del niño que amenazaban con dejarla sorda, y es que al parecer se negaba a usarlo y parecer sacado de una película de Tim Burton con el suéter y las greñas a juego sin dar pelea.

—¡Sólo será para que no te enfermes!

—¡ÑOOOOOO!

—¡Hiro, quieto! ¡Esa no es actitud para mostrar en tu cumpleaños! ¡Vas a poner triste a Gloria!

Hiro respondió con un grito y llanto que hizo que su madre considerara sus opciones entre insistir, retroceder, o huir a Turmekistán a llorar e iniciar ahí una nueva vida dónde nadie supiera lo mala madre que se sentía, mientras su hijo se mantenía apretando los puños en protesta mientras trataba de zafarse. Pero no era rival para un adulto, aún si era uno consentidor y blando como su madre.

Terminó con el suéter puesto.

Intentó mover los brazos para empujar a su mamá, pero apenas pudo balancearlos estorbosamente. ¡Maldito suéter y brazos cortos que tenía!

Malo como era lidiando con la frustración a sus tres años, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: echar la cabeza hacia atrás (porque su torso no era como que la mejor opción para moverse ahora mismo) y empezar a llorar, llamando la atención de ambas madres y desesperar aún más a la suya propia.

—Ay no. Hiro, no, tranquilo, ya ha pasado, ya está, ya sé que no te gusta pero es sólo por un momento, no llores, te ves bonito... —Rogó su madre.

—¿El suéter no lo está lastimando? —Preguntó Luisa con la preocupación de una madre primeriza.

—No, es sólo que no le gusta la ropa ajustada y pesada. —Contestó la señora Hamada. —Pero me daría mucha pena con Gloria si se lo quito y además sí está haciendo frío afuera...

Mientras ellas platicaban, el pequeño Miguel se había detenido en su gateo y miraba a Hiro con cara de alarma. Su amigo estaba llorando, lo cual quería decir que posiblemente no la estuviera pasando muy bien. Aunque no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba (ya que era incapaz de prestar atención a las cosas por más de tres segundos) sí sabía que quería ayudar a Hiro a no llorar... necesitaba un abrazo y un besito para que las cosas dejaran de doler.

Tenía que ser el niño grande, Hiro no podía ahorita mismo. Y ser el niño grande implica ciertas responsabilidades y sacrificios que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, y hacer las cosas que Hiro podía hacer.

Miguel frunció el ceño, como concentrándose. Con cuidado y algo apresuradamente, se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención de Luisa por un momento.

Y entonces dio un _pasito_.

Porque los niños grandes como Hiro _caminan_. Y Hiro necesitaba que él fuera el niño grande ahora.

Luisa pudo poco menos que suprimir un sonidito de entusiasmo desmedido cuando vio a su hijo dar un pasito en dirección a Hiro. Y es que le parecía que estaba tratando de caminar por primera vez. Tal vez quería imitarle luego de ver a su amigo caminar por todos lados, o quizá respondiendo a su llanto, quién sabe.

—¡Miguel quiere caminar! —Chilló entusiasmada, para luego gritar en dirección al patio. —¡ENRIQUE! ¡MAMÁ ELENA! ¡MIGUEL ESTÁ CAMINANDO! —Berreó olvidándose del decoro y esas cosas inútiles a la hora de demostrar entusiasmo.

—¿Ah? —La distraída señora Hamada volteó a ver al pequeño bebé y su gran hazaña, nanosegundos antes de que Elena y Enrique también reaccionaran.

Ruido y desmadre general. La familia Rivera fue rápida en abandonar sus puestos en la piñata y correr al interior de la vivienda, en una especie de formación. Mamá Elena y Enrique, al frente y en primera fila, contemplando el espectáculo de ver al bebé de la familia de pie y dando pequeños pasitos hacia Hiro, mientras que a los primos más bien les daba igual y miraban la piñata con anhelo.

El escándalo fue tal, y tan de pronto, que hasta Hiro dejó de llorar y hacer berrinche, como si le hubieran cortado la inspiración de tajo, volteando a verlos con confusión. Tadashi le sonreía y le apuntaba en dirección a Miguel, haciéndolo voltear confundido. Al menos, hasta que se encontró con que Miguel caminaba (o intentaba caminar) hacia su indefenso ser, atrapado en ese suéter infernal. El bebé tenía el ceño fruncido en una cara de concentración, y balanceaba sus bracitos como un equilibrista intentando no caerse.

Su fascinación fue grande, y es que el sentimiento que le despertaba el ver a ese bebé-pandita-conejito ir hacia él, después de tanto esfuerzo por ganárselo, y después de no verle hacer otra cosa que gatear y balbucear, era algo casi increíble. Hasta se le olvidó su hermano.

Otro pasito. Otro más, y otro.

Los adultos ni siquiera estaban molestos de que Miguel no estuviera caminando en dirección a su mamá o a su papá o ningún familiar. Es más, estaban 100% dispuestos a dejar que el pequeño Hiro cumpliera su función de "carnada", si ameritaba ver a Miguel caminando y abriendo sus manitas en dirección a su amigo estresado.

La cara de emoción que tenían era tal que algunos no pudieron evitar lanzar pequeños y disimulados retazos de ánimo en forma de frases al bebé.

—¡Ve con Hiro, Miguel! ¡Sigue caminando! —Animó Enrique a su hijo.

—¡Ay qué ternura, quiere ir con su amiguito, es un angelito! —Sonrió mamá Elena.

—Dale un abrazo a Miguel cuando llegue contigo, Hiro. —Fueron las instrucciones del señor Hamada, sin saber que su esposa era la responsable de que no pudiera hacerlo.

Hiro pareció olvidar lo incómodo que era el suéter, porque nada más oír esas palabras de su padre, abrió los brazos casi tanto como tenía abiertos los ojos de sorpresa, todo con tal de recompensar o animar a su amigo por el enorme esfuerzo que debía de estar haciendo para venirlo a consolar después de tanto llanto.

Al verlo, Miguel dejó salir una sonrisita.

—¡Mi-.... Wi... Hi... Hi... Hi-ro!

Y finalmente, al llegar con él, el pequeño bebé se dejó caer con un abrazo y una sonrisa, acurrucándose sobre el incómodo suéter como si no le estorbara en absoluto.

Hiro sonrió de gusto y dejó salir uno de sus pequeños y característicos chillidos contentos de ratón. ¡Miguel caminó hacia él y dijo su nombre! Por supuesto que haría lo posible por abrazarlo, aún si estaba teniendo un éxito moderado por culpa del suéter.

...Y entonces ambos bebés se cayeron sentados sobre el suelo, aún abrazados, por falta de coordinación.

Los adultos saltaron de inmediato.

—¡Ay se cayeron, noooo, los bebés!

—¿No sé hicieron daño?

—¡Ay Luisa, cárgalo pobrecito!

—¿Hiro, estás bien?

—¡No se asusten, porque los van a asustar también y van a llorar!

Hiro miró a un lado y otro de la habitación, pero al no toparse con nada más que montones de adultos preocupados, supuso que quizá debería de haberle dolido el golpe o al menos debería de haberlo asustado, y empezó a temblar, listo para reanudar su llanto.

Al menos hasta que Miguel le apretó el bracito para llamar su atención y, al voltear Hiro, recibió de parte del bebé un inocente besito en los labios, como el niño había aprendido a hacer para demostrarle afecto, apoyo y amistad al mitad japonés.

Y debió de funcionar muy bien, porque además de tranquilizar a Hiro y calmar su llanto porque yay Miguel quiere que sea su mejor amigo también, también provocó _silencio_ en la sala.

Es que era... _raro_ , verlo con dos niños del mismo sexo.

Fue el padre de Hiro el primero en reaccionar, con una risita nerviosa mientras daba un paso al frente para quedar frente a los niños, aprovechando su bilingüismo para asegurar al resto que todo estaba bajo control y que el hablaría con los niños. No parecía que se fueran a levantar pronto: Miguel ya se estaba acurrucando en Hiro como si fuera una cobijita, porque pues es cansado esto de caminar.

—¡Ay, Hiro! ¡Disculpa a Miguel, es muy pequeño aún y no sabe lo que hace! Te aseguro que solo te quiere mucho, pero aún no sabe que no está bien darte de esos besitos. —Trató de explicar.

Y Hiro se quedó confundido mirando a su papá con cara de circunstancia porque _pues claro que lo quería mucho, papá_ , pues por eso.

Tadashi, más atrás, suspiró aliviado de que nadie se hubiera enojado demasiado.

...Y en seguida se hizo el disimulado: no pensaba ser el chivato que delatara a su hermano ante el resto con el origen de los besitos, no señor. ¡En lo que a él respectaba, él no había visto nada días atrás!

Todo, mientras que Hiro se limitó a quedarse abrazado de Miguel, por supuesto.

—¿Po' qué? —Cuestionó Hiro.

Uh, no, aquí venían los por qués. El señor Hamada tomó un hondo respiro e intentó ignorar el modo en que el bebecito Miguel se acurrucaba en el suéter de Hiro y chupeteaba las fibras a la vez que su hijo le mantenía abrazado, porque a la hora de las explicaciones y la tormenta de "por qué"s había que usar la lógica y no la ternura.

—Bueno, porque están muy chiquitos. —Continuó su papá, mientras su esposa aceleradamente traducía para el resto.

—¿Po' qué?

—Porque es algo que hacen los adultos, no los niños.

—¿Po' qué?

—Porque es como un hombre y una mujer ya de grandes se dicen que se quieren mucho.

—A Miguel yo lo quello mucho.

Consenso mayoritariamente femenino (mas no exclusivo) general de "awww" obligatorio que el padre trató de ignorar.

—Sí, Hiro, está bien que lo quieras mucho, pero ahora ambos son niñitos y los dos varones, no puedes hacer eso.

Hiro empezó a procesar lo dicho en su cabeza, y terminó mirando a su padre con cara de que el universo entero se le había expandido encontrando una solución al problema.

—¿Y si Migue-ru es la mamá y yo el papá sí puedo?

El señor se puso colorado hasta las orejas y Tadashi no pudo evitar reírse más atrás por lo mucho que su hermano se había volado la barda. Dubitativamente, su esposa tradujo con una risa nerviosa lo dicho por su hijo, y los Rivera terminaron por unirse al sonrojo general.

Cass se vio obligada a intervenir y tomar el relevo de su cuñado en explicar a los niños qué estaba pasando, mientras que el matrimonio Hamada mantenía al resto de la familia al tanto de la conversación, traduciendo el lío en que los niños se habían metido.

—¡N-no, Hiro, eso no se puede! —Mintió porque sabía que claro que se puede, pero a ver quién es el valiente que se atreve a decir eso frente a mamá Elena cuando estás fuera de tu país. —Mira, cuando crezcan podrán encontrar a una niña si quieren y ehm... darle... besitos, supongo, ¡pero hasta que sean más grandes!

En ese momento Hiro puso cara de puchero y, abrazando a un Miguel que no se enteraba de nada pero igual estaba contento en brazos del asiático, negó con la cabeza inflando los cachetes.

—¡Eeewwww ño! ¡Fuchi besos de niñas! ¡Son aburridas y tienen piojos! ¡Pandita es más divertido!

—Las niñas no somos tan malas, ¡yo soy una niña!

—¡Tú no cuentas, ya eres grande! —Se emberrinchó.

—¡Hiro! —Regañó su mamá, pero Hiro negó con la cabeza, aún a la defensiva.

—¡Es mi _cumpleanios_! ¡Tadashi tuvo una bici, no es justo!

—Guuu. —Fue la respuesta de Miguel, a lo cual Hiro le acarició el cabellito.

—Tú también me caes bien. —Le contestó el Hamada menor.

Abel y Tadashi tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para esconder su risa detrás de una tos fingida, mientras que los Hamada ya no sabían dónde esconder la cabeza, temerosos de que los padres de Miguel (o peor, la matriarca Elena) se fueran a tomar a mal el empalagamiento de Hiro si no podían tenerlo bajo control desde ahora que era pequeño, a la par que todo mundo parecía dar su opinión.

—¡Pero si son unos nenitos, no saben ni lo que hacen, no hay nada de malo! —Intentó apoyar la tía Gloria.

—Es mejor corregirlos desde ahora, si no después es más difícil. —Opinó Franco, el esposo de Elena.

—Cuando crezcan se les va a quitar. —Defendió Luisa a su hijo.

—¡Noooo! ¡Tiene que ser desde ahorita! ¿No ves cómo está la seguridad? ¿Y si les quieren hacer algo? —Interrumpió mamá Elena.

—Pero siento feo de separarlos si es el cumpleaños de Hiro... es como quitarle un dulce a un niño, ¿quién hace eso? —Dijo la tía Carmen.

—¿Papá, entonces la piñata se canceló? —Preguntó el primo Abel.

—Ahorita no, m'ijito, danos chance. —Contestó el tío Berto.

—Mamá, no entiendo español. —Se rindió Tadashi.

—No te preocupes, Tadashi, ahora lo solucionamos nosotros.

—Calma, todos.

La dulce y pacífica voz de mamá Coco terminó por llamar la atención de todos, que voltearon a verla en medio del desastre.

La anciana, calmada desde su silla de ruedas, se acercó poco a poco a la conmoción, empujándose suavemente. Una dulce sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

—No hay ningún daño en que dos niños inocentes se demuestren cariño en temporada navideña, a unos días del nacimiento de Cristo. No es bueno hacer llorar a dos amigos que sólo quieren un poco de cariño y alguien con quién jugar en éstas fechas. Déjenlos estar, por favor.

—Pero mamá... —protestó Elena.

—Elena, hija mía. ¿Dirías lo mismo de frente a la cruz?

—...

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras Elena meditaba la situación, debatiéndose sobre cuál sería el mejor modo de garantizar una infancia sana para ambos niños sin comprometer el espíritu de amor y unión que se suponía debía de estar protegiendo en éstas fechas. Al final, terminó por suspirar.

—Está bien. Que hagan como gusten. ¡Mientras no se metan en problemas todo debería estar bien! —Se rindió.

El chillido de celebración de Hiro dejó clara su opinión al respecto.

—Abue, ¿entonces ya podemos seguirle a la piñata? —Interrumpió Abel.

—¿La piñata? ¡Ah, sí, la piñata! A ver, ¿a quién le tocaba? —Recordó Elena.

—¡A Tadashi pero no habla español, yo puedo pasar por él! —Se aprovechó Abel.

—No seas abusivo, Abel, eso no tiene nada que ver. ¡A la piñata no se le tienen que platicar las cosas!

—Ash.

Los Hamada suspiraron de alivio, notando cómo poco a poco la vida regresaba a la normalidad en la casa Rivera, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por seguridad lanzaron una última mirada en dirección a su hijo, que se encontraba de lo más acaramelado tiernamente acurrucado con Miguel, quien empezaba a bostezar y sentir sueñito, acurrucándose en Hiro como si éste fuera una almohada. Hiro simplemente lo dejaba, acariciándole el cabello.

—Creo que Miguel tiene sueño. —Dijo Luisa. —¿Le importa que los separe un poco para llevarlo a dormir?

—No, claro. Ahora lo hago. Eh... ¿No quieres ir a la piñata, Hiro? —Preguntó su madre. Pero Hiro negó con la cabeza. Su madre parpadeó. —Eh... entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer...?

El niño sonrió. Lo tenía muy claro.

—¡Quiero tomar una siesta con Miguel! ...Sin el suéter. —Añadió por si acaso.

Ambas mujeres elevaron las cejas de sorpresa. Se miraron. Luego miraron a los niños.

—¿Estás seguro?

Hiro simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Uh... bueno... —Miró a Luisa con un poquito de desesperación. —¿No sé si...?

Luisa pareció pensarlo, pero al final sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Dejémoslos dormir juntos un poco. —La animó Luisa. —Yo iré a recoger algunos dulces para ellos y así no se pierden por completo de la piñata.

—¡Muchas gracias, Luisa! Estoy segura de que apreciarán el gesto. —Sonrió la señora Hamada, para luego dirigirse a su hijo. —¿Oíste eso, Hiro? La señora Luisa dice que puedes tomar una siesta con Miguel y ella les guardará algunos dulces.

—¿Y mi tía nos podrá hacer galletitas? —Preguntó el niño.

—Le preguntaré a tu tía Cass si es posible, no te preocupes. —Sonrió.

Hiro sonrió perezosamente, y se dejó cargar junto con su amigo en dirección a uno de los cuartos, donde ambos fueron cambiados en sus respectivas pijamas y depositados lado a lado sobre la cama.

Hiro lanzó un nuevo chillidito de ratón entusiasmado al verse libre del suéter horrible y otro más al ver que a Miguel le ponían de nuevo su mameluco de pandita, mientras que ambas madres discutían la organización de la hora de la siesta: si una se iba a quedar a cuidarlos, si las dos, si iban a pedir apoyo de sus esposos...

Miguel terminó aprovechando la ocasión para acurrucarse al lado de Hiro, quien le abrazó de vuelta para arrullarlo en secreto al oído, y así quedaron listos ambos para dormir la siesta usándose de peluches mutuos. Luisa no pudo evitar enternecerse y pensar que quizá había sido buena elección el dejarles continuar su peculiar amistad.

Esperaba sinceramente que pudieran pasar más Navidades uno al lado del otro. Le encantaría verlos crecer juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! <3 Perdón por la tardanza, gente, pero ya traje por fin el segundo capítulo de No Romo con el arte de Estrellita. Están creciendo poco a poco, así que procúrenlos ahora que son chiquitos porque van a seguir creciendo y pronto serán niños. Disfruten de ellos. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Todo el arte pertenece a @Estrellitalalala, preguntenle a ella cuál es su página porque yo de plano ya no sé xd
> 
> Según yo, CREO, y digo CREO que no hay fanarts o memes que postear de ellos por el momento, pero si se me pasó alguno háganmelo saber :')
> 
> ¡Axureé, cambio y fuera!


	3. El ratoncito huérfano

La abrupta muerte del matrimonio Hamada desató la picada emocional de su familia.

Cass, sabiendo que no era momento de dejarse caer, postergó su sueño de abrir un restaurante propio para trabajar como ayudante en una cocina que le diera un salario estable. En el pasado se había comprometido a cuidar de los hijos de su hermana si a ella le pasara algo, y el dinero le ayudaría bastante a cumplir su última voluntad sin que nada les hiciera falta.

Una vez los tuvo con ella, lo peor y más difícil fue explicarle la situación a los niños.

Abordar a Tadashi fue simplemente doloroso con todas las lágrimas que el niño dejó caer, pero Hiro fue...

 _...Complicado_.

El menor no entendía por qué sus padres no podían a regresar a casa, por qué tenían que ir al hogar de su tía a diario, por qué había que pedir permiso a ella (y no a sus papás) para un caramelo, por qué trabajaba de día y estudiaba por las noches, y por qué por más que pasaban los días, sus papás no iban a recogerlos.

¿Ya no los querían? ¿Habían hecho algo malo? ¿Estaban de viaje? ¿Cuándo regresarían?

A veces su tía les llevaba a la guardería, conseguía niñeras, o si no, hasta les llevaba con ella a sus clases de gastronomía. ¡Y era divertido! Pero...

... _Extraño_.

Costó procesar por qué todos estaban tan tristes, por qué se tuvieron que vestir de negro y por qué su hermano estaba triste todo el tiempo. Hizo un berrinche monumental el día que su casita adorable y cómoda se puso a la venta, y lloraba mucho sin entender por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes.

Y así, Hiro dejó de hablar. _Otra vez._

Tadashi se sintió con la responsabilidad de intentar algo, por ser el mayor o por querer olvidar su propia tristeza, así que compartió sus juguetes y juegos de robótica preferidos con su hermano mientras trataba de sonreír a través de su duelo.

Su tía puso su parte, cuidándolos, alimentándolos, dándoles cariño, tiempo, compañía, y diciéndoles que les quería mucho (cosa que Tadashi de verdad había agradecido).

Pero nada funcionó para hacerlo hablar.

Las señales de alarma se empezaron a juntar: Hiro, previamente rollizo y regordete, empezó a dejar de comer y a adelgazar más y más, perdiendo peso a un ritmo alarmante porque "no tenía apetito" llorando si querían forzarlo a comer.

Poquito a poquito, sus mejillas como manzanitas se empezaron a ahuecar, empezó a enfermar más seguido, su costado empezo a mostrar sus costillas, y tuvo que sacarlo de su educación preescolar para poder cuidarlo junto con Tadashi.

Y el pobre Tadashi comenzó a adoptar aún mas responsabilidades que no correspondían a su edad, aún cuando Casa trataba de frenarlo. Con lo cual su estrés creció, su depresión más, y Cass de alarmó de lo mucho que le veía seguir a Hiro de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Esos niños merecían disfrutar su infancia, pero estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario.

Por eso, los Rivera les llegaron como caídos del cielo.

Fueron mamá Coco y mamá Elena quienes, con mucho tacto y paciencia, se encargaron de explicarle a los hermanos Hamada lo que era la muerte, y como era que sus padres siempre estarían presentes aunque no pudieran verlos. Fueron también ellas quienes extendieron una invitación a la reconstruida familia Hamada para pasar el día de muertos juntos, esperando que así pudieran hallar paz en sus heridos corazones.

Aunque al inicio pensó que quizá fuese demasiado pronto para tocar el tema, Cass aceptó al borde de la desesperación de ver a su sobrino mudo adelgazar más y más, y al otro no pudiendo recuperar el piso, queriendo sanar los lúgubres recuerdos de San Fransokyo y de paso echar mano del último recurso que parecía haber funcionado la última vez que intentaron socializar a Hiro:

 _Miguel_.

La recesión se los había puesto difícil, pero una correcta administración de un porcentaje del dinero de la herencia y tiempos fuera de la escuela y el trabajo les había ayudado a salir del apuro.

No había nadie más emocionado que el pequeño Miguel ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Hiro, su compañero de apapachos y primer y único amigo, cuyo cariño tanta falta le hacía en el frío de Octubre, y quien, además, traía música a su vida cantándole en secreto del mismo modo que mamá Coco lo hacía.

Para el día de su llegada, se dejó bañar sin hacerla de pedo y se colocó su sudadera más calientita y con orejas de conejo, esperando que a Hiro tanto le gustara por lo suavecita que era, y esperó felizmente a que llegara, dando un chillido de alegría cuando lo vio.

Pero... notó que algo había cambiado en él.

Su amigo estaba aquí, sí, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Miguel notó que ya no le daba besitos, no quería abrazos, y se escondía mucho, confundiendo de sobre manera al pequeñito de dos años.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más le _rompía_ el corazón, era que su amigo _no hablaba_.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier niño de su edad que se respete haría: ir con el chisme a alguien más grande para hacerle berrinche, a ver si con eso le ayudaban en algo.

 _—Tashi_. Hiro beso, Hiro beso. —Lloriqueó el pequeño Miguel ante el hermano mayor de su amigo, jalando de su camiseta.

En circunstancias normales, Tadashi probablemente habría entrado en pánico. Quizá les habría explicado la diferencia entre amigos y gente que te atrae, y la edad adecuada a la que aquello debía empezar para evitar confusiones.

Pero... cuando tu hermano pequeño lleva meses enfermo, pálido, con las mejillas hundidas, y sin abrir la boca más que para comer un poco de comida que le rogaste consumiera... ¿Qué ibas a explicarle del futuro, cuando no sabías si podía arreglarse su presente?

No iba a corregirle. Sólo le sonrió con tristeza al ver que el plan de su tía no estaba funcionando, y es que su hermano llevaba un rato ignorando a Miguel para quedarse sentado sin hacer gran cosa en medio del suelo de la sala.

—¿Quieres que Hiro te de un besito?

—Tí. —Asintió con tristeza el niño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Y no te lo da, ¿cierto?

—Ño. —Lloriqueó.

Tadashi se enterneció.

—... Perdón, Miguel, pero no creo que pueda. Es que... Hiro está triste. —Suspiró Tadashi.

—¿ _Po'_ qué? —Preguntó el niño.

Tadashi calló, los nervios haciéndole menear con su lengua el diente de leche flojo que tenía en su boca. No sabía qué decirle, ni quería: era aún una herida abierta y fresca en su alma.

Cuando necesitas un adulto, no hay ninguno.

Sonrió amargamente al niño y lo abrazó con ternura.

Miguel no entendió nada, pero asintió y se dejó abrazar por Tadashi. De algún modo, sentía que él lo necesitaba más, y a éstas alturas el mexicano ya le consideraba algo así como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Después del momento incómodo durante el cual el niño no captó nada pero no quiso interrumpir porque sentía que era importante, Miguel optó por mejor preguntarle a alguien que sí supiera. Y qué mejor referente que sus padres y sus abuelos, quienes al escuchar la historia se apresuraron a aclarar todas sus dudas para evitar que algo más grave sucediera.

Fue el día que Miguel empezó a aprender lo que era la muerte.

Morir era eso que pasaba cuando dejabas de comer, respirar, dormir, y jugar. Un día te dormías y tu cuerpo ya no podía despertar. Te ibas al cielo, si eras buena persona, y si ponían tu foto en una ofrenda entonces podías regresar cada día de muertos como un fantasmita invisible a pasarlo bien: podías comer tu comida favorita, visitar a tu familia, y jugar con todos tus juguetes... pero sólo una vez al año, y sin que la gente a tu alrededor pudiera verte, oírte, hablarte o tocarte.

Aunque las ofrendas sonaban bien, podía entender por qué Hiro y Tadashi estaban tan tristes de que sus papás ya no estuvieran. ¡Y por qué Hiro ya no hablaba ni se reía como antes!

Por suerte, Miguel no sólo era sensible y empático, si no que también era testarudo. El encimoso de Hiro había logrado que el niño se volviera igual de empalagoso que él con el contacto físico, y ahora quería recuperar los apapachos, las canciones, y los besitos de vuelta.

Por lo que se decidió a que iba a alegrar la vida de su amigo hasta hacerle hablar y reír de nuevo. No sabía cómo si ni las agujetas podía atarse, pero lo iba a hacer.

Aunque... quizá lo de la ofrenda le hubiera dado una idea.

Hiro no estaba preparado para la lluvia de afecto cuando esa misma tarde vio al niño trotar hacia él con pasitos torpes, cargando una flor de cempasúchitl en un puño cerrado, y una libreta corriente en la otra, además de una latita pequeña de cera de zapatos que, por alguna razón, hacía ruido como si tuviera muchas cosas sueltas dentro.

— _¡Gatoncito!_ ¡Ten!—Dijo Miguel, acercándole la flor a su amigo "ratoncito" hasta ponerla en toda su cara.

Hiro se alejó un poco, parpadeó extrañado y luego miró a Miguel con confusión. Por toda respuesta, el niño sonrió y continuó ofreciéndole la flor.

—¡Es _pada_ ti!

**_You have my heart_ **

_(Tienes mi corazón)_

**_And we'll never be worlds apart_ **

_(Y nunca nos separán los mundos)_

El pequeño se sonrojó de vergüenza sin saber cómo reaccionar, así que infló sus cachetes y soltó un chillido de ratoncito. Pero Miguel sólo se rió y colocó la flor en el pelo de Hiro. Además, si los papás de Hiro iban a ir a verlo, así lo iban a encontrar más fácil y se iba a ver bonito para cuando lo encontraran.

—¡Te ves bonito! —Le soltó un cumplido con una gran sonrisa.

Los cachetes de Hiro sólo enrojecieron más, una tímida sonrisa asomándose en su cara. Miguel sonrió aún más.

—Aunque no _quiedas_ hablar, yo te sigo _quiriendo_. —Le dijo Miguel antes de plantarle un besito en los labios.

Hiro no lo rechazó, pero tampoco le respondió el gesto. Aunque al menos su cara de berrinche desapareció y ahora le miraba con la misma sorpresa de antes de cuando le vio llegar. Había confusión en su rostro, pero también un pequeño resplandor de ilusión y agradecimiento en sus ojos.

— _¿Bubujar?_ —Preguntó Miguel entonces, extendiéndole la latita de cera de zapatos y la libreta con la misma sonrisa de antes. — _Po'favo._

Hiro titubeó, pero al final pareció sucumbir a la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que el niño quería. Abrió la lata, soltando un chillidito discreto cuando espió su interior.

Dentro de ella había crayones, pero no como ningunos que hubiera visto antes: Eran rectangulares (casi cuadrados) y pequeños, como del tamaño de una goma de borrar o de una pieza de lego, y venían en 8 colores: violeta, rosa, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo y negro.

Entonces, Miguel quería dibujar y le había traído sus herramientas para hacerlo.

Hiro pensó si quería hacerlo o no, pero al ver la carita ilusionada de Miguel, y aún sintiendo el tallo de la flor enredado entre su cabello, percibiendo apenas por la esquina del ojo sus relucientes pétalos naranjas... así sí daban ganas.

Así que asintió silenciosamente y dibujaron. Miguel había hecho una casita con su familia, así que Hiro decidió imitarlo, tratando de pintar a sus padres de memoria. El mexicanito no paraba de hacer preguntas, y él, de responder con chilliditos y más mutismo, pero por suerte a su amigo no parecía incomodarle su silencio.

Le preguntaba si ese era su papá, Hiro asentía. Que si esa era su tía, y Hiro negaba con la cabeza. ¿Su mamá, entonces? Sí, su mamá. Asentía. ¿Y ésto de acá? Ah, ese era Tadashi con un gato. ¿Y tenían gato? Negaba con la cabeza porque no tenían, pero le gustaban los gatos y quería uno, así que hacía como que acariciaba algo en el aire. ¿Y por qué no tiene cola? Ah pues por güey porque olvidó dibujarla.

Se apresuró a corregir el dibujo, a lo cual Miguel sonrió y maulló. Luego se le acercó maullando para recibir sus apapachos, necesitado de afecto y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Hiro se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió acariciando el cabello de su amigo.

Y con ese simple gesto, Miguel supo por primera vez lo que era querer algo de por vida. No sabía mucho de nada, pero así como había niños que querían ser astronautas, enfermeros, médicos, o presidentes, él sólo sabía que quería ser un gatito para que Hiro siempre le hiciera cariñitos y no tener que irse nunca de su lado.

— _Ti quello._ —Le volvió a repetir, entre ronroneos falsos.

Y si creía que el día no podía mejorar, claro que lo hizo: Una pequeña, casi imperceptible, dulce sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hiro, aún decorado por la flor en su cabello.

Miguel se encontró embelesado por esa sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos, y supo que no necesitaba nada más para impulsarse a seguir adelante.

**_Maybe in magazines_ **

_(Quizá en las revistas)_

**_But you'll still be my star_ **

_(Pero aún serás mi estrella)_

Más tarde Hiro encontró el dibujo de su familia colocado en la ofrenda familiar. Lo había encontrado accidentalmente mientras jugaba a las escondidas con Miguel y buscaba un escondite, y no pudo evitar distraerse mirándola. Estaba decorada flores naranjas como la que tenía en el pelo y unas moradas como de terciopelo, velas y comida deliciosa por todos lados.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido. El dibujo a colores destacaba mucho en medio de todas las fotografías en blanco y negro a su alrededor.

—¿Te gusta la ofrenda, Hiro? —Dijo la voz de mamá Coco.

Hiro soltó un chillido de alarma y la volteó a ver. La anciana simplemente rió y se acercó a él en su silla de ruedas.

La siguiente vez que la anciana habló, fue para explicarle, en palabras muy sencillas y cálidas, lo que era el día de muertos en México, y cómo se suponía que los espíritus bajaban a la tierra a convivir con su familia un rato, a comer, a jugar, o a ser consentidos, antes de regresar.

También, con paciencia y dejándole tocar cada uno de los elementos, le explicó lo que cada elemento en la ofrenda significaba y para que se usaba, que las flores naranjas se usaban para guiar su camino al altar lleno de las cosas que les gustaban, así que tal vez esa flor del pelo les fuera a servir para encontrarle. Y que para que llegaran hacía falta un retrato de ellos colocado sobre la ofrenda, y que tal vez por eso Miguel había sido quien había puesto ese dibujo ahí.

No iba a mentir, lloró un poquito al saber que sus papás sí iban a venir a verlo. Aún si no iba a poder verlos del todo, con eso le bastaba.

Y para cuando Miguel por fin lo encontró ahí con mamá Coco, no pudo hacer más que agradecérselo con un abrazo entre hipidos mientras la abuela coco le sonreía, y Miguel sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta.

**_Baby cause in the dark_ **

_(Cariño, porque en la oscuridad)_

**_You can't see shiny cars_ **

_(No puedes ver carros resplandecientes)_

**_And that's when you need me there_ **

_(Y ahí es cuando me vas a necesitar)_

En poco tiempo, Hiro ya estaba mejor y ayudando a las abuelitas y a su tía a poner cosas en la ofrenda para sus papás. Y, poco a poco, Hiro volvió a abrirse al pequeño Miguel.

Empezó a regresarle los abrazos y a iniciarlos, a jugar con él, a sonreírle, a comer de nuevo en su compañía, a ganar el peso que había perdido y eventualmente incluso se apresuró a semi-cargarlo por todos lados como si el bebé fuera un perrito. Uno gigante que, además, se dejaba hacer y se reía cuando Hiro lo cargaba.

—¡Pero míralo, bien que se deja! —Se reía Enrique, al ver que Hiro no necesitaba más que abrir los brazos para que Miguel dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para trepársele encima y ser cargado, dejando que Hiro le llevara diligentemente de un lado a otro.

—¡Ay, qué bonitos se ven, son los mejores amiguitos! —Comentaba Gloria enternecida mientras Cass se ocupaba de grabar el momento entero.

—¡Hiro, no lo cargues tanto que después ya no quiere caminar! ¡De por si no le gusta y ahora menos va a querer! ¡Ay Jesús, que me embracilan al niño y va a parecer koala! —Se quejó mamá Elena.

 _"Koala no, pandita."_ Corrigió Hiro mentalmente, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Los koalas caminan más que Miguel! —Dijo Berto.

Por supuesto que poco a poco también volvió a esconderse con él para poder corresponderle a los besitos y a su afecto. Hiro le daba besitos escondido detrás de la zapatería, de la camioneta, cuando lo iba a despertar y no había nadie. Y como Miguel no podía estar más feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amigo, todo le respondía con gusto.

— _Ti quello._ —Le dijo Miguel un día, robándole un besito de piquito lleno de inocencia que hizo que Hiro sonriera y le abrazara. —¡ _Ti quello_ mucho!

Hiro, con una sonrisita, se inclinó en dirección a su oído.

—...Yo también te quiero pandita. —Respondió Hiro en un murmullo, hablando por primera vez en días.

**_With you I'll always share_ **

_(Contigo siempre compartiré)_

Miguel le miró con una cara de gran sorpresa, pero la cosa no terminó ahí, oh no.

**_Because..._ **

_(Porque...)_

Hiro empezó a _tararearle_ en susurros.

— ** _When the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, that you'll always be my friend. Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end._**

_(Cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos)_

_(Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre)_

_(Que siempre serás mi amigo)_

_(Lo juré, y lo mantendré hasta el final)_

Miguel no reconocía la canción porque su familia no escuchaba música, y Hiro no la entendía del todo, pero era una que había escuchado sonar antes por el radio y se le había hecho bonita.

— ** _Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other..._**

_(Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca)_

_(Que sepas que aún nos tendremos el uno al otro)_

Miguel soltó un chillido de alegría para de nuevo apegarse a él con un abrazo muy pegado y muchos, muchísimos besos en los cachetes de Hiro, tantos, que terminó con los labios rojos luego de dejarle las mejillas hechas dos manzanitas brillantes de tanto besarlo (y sólo paró porque Hiro se quejó de que le empezaba a doler la piel).

Fue como darle luz verde al azúcar que destilaban. A dónde fuera Hiro, Miguel iba con él. A donde Miguel quisiera ir, Hiro le ayudaba a llegar.

**_You can stand under my umbrella_ **

_(Puedes pararte bajo mi sombrilla)_

El cambio fue notorio también en Tadashi y Cass, que también tuvieron que recibir la explicación de mamá Coco y mamá Elena sobre el altar para poder comprender el cambio radical en el más pequeñito de los Hamada. Tadashi no se iba a quejar, su hermano se veía más feliz y era reconfortante pensar que quizá sus padres pudieran venir aunque fuera sólo una noche a comer y convivir con ellos una vez más.

**_You can stand under my umbrella_ **

_(Puedes pararte bajo mi sombrilla)_

Y con ello, las festividades oficiales para el día de muertos se vieron iniciadas, con todos los miembros de la familia (y ocasionalmente los invitados) yendo y viniendo con flores, dibujos de los niños y otras cosas para la ofrenda.

Por supuesto que aún había que colocar en el altar comida que a los Hamada hubiera agradado en vida, sugerencia que Cass tomó a pecho para cocinar e introducir algunos de los platillos a los Rivera mientras que Hiro sugería buscar dulces parecidos a los que sus papás degustaban en las tiendas de los alrededores.

Por su parte, Miguel quería ir a donde sea que Hiro fuera o iba a llorar. Y Hiro no quería ir a ningún lado sin Miguel, porque también iba a llorar. Y pues, luego de las primeras tres veces, ya nadie quería más chilladeras.

—No pueden ir solitos a la tienda, llévense a alguien.

—¡Yo puedo ir con ellos! —Se ofreció Gloria con una sonrisa. —Conozco a Conchita, la dueña de la tienda, tengo muchas ganas de verla. Abel, Tadashi, ¿No quieren ir? ¿Y tú, Rosi-...?

—¡Nooooo por favooooor, nooooo! —Se quejó Rosita, harta a sus cinco años del constante ir y venir que suponía el día de muertos. —...pero tráiganme un gansito.

—¡Yo sí voy! —Dijo Abel, corriendo con todo el ímpetu que le permitían sus ocho años.

—¿Tadashi? Te hará bien el aire fresco. —Ofreció Gloria, pero Cass intervino antes de que el niño pudiera contestar.

—Ay, ¿no será mucha molestia? —Preguntó, apenada ante la idea de que tuvieran que cuidar a ambos sobrinos por ella. —Al menos puedo acompañarles a la tienda.

—¡No, no será problema, no te preocupes de nada! Los llevo yo y así se divierten y tú puedes hacer tus cosas tranquila.

Terminaron yendo en grupo a la tienda. Gloria y Abel haciendo de guías de turistas para los dos niños japoneses, mientras que Miguel seguía centrado en cumplir su papel de peluche empalagoso y supremo para Hiro, repegándosele con todo y su sudadera suavecita de conejo que había usado especialmente para tener contento a su amigo. Hiro no iba a protestar, _por supuesto que no,_ si le encantaba su atención y mucho más cuando el niño tenía orejitas _._

**_These fancy things_ **

_(Éstas cosas lujosas)_

**_Will never come in between_ **

_(Nunca se interpondrán)_

Santa Cecilia era un pueblo raro.

Primero, todos los dulces y todas las papas que había alrededor tenían chile, hasta algunas bebidas, refrescos, y DULCES inclusive.

Segundo, casi no había maquinitas expendedoras ni tiendas grandes que vendieran todo empaquetado, en su lugar había tiendas pequeñitas a cuyos dueños todo mundo conocía, y donde vendían las cosas a granel, por lo que Gloria se llevó con ella bolsas de mandado y frasquitos para las golosinas de los niños.

Tercero, no había anuncios espectaculares de noche, ni tráfico, ni mucha gente ni nada, sólo carteles pintados a mano, perros callejeros cuya familia era todo el pueblo y una que otra camioneta pasando cargada de cosas.

Cuarto, no, Abel, Tadashi no iba a morder una paleta con un diente flojo. Podía caerse muy fácilmente, y dolerle y llenarse de sangre... y no.

—Lo puedes volver a pegar si la raíz está intacta. ¡Culo si no! —Dijo Abel.

—¡No! —Protestó Tadashi. —No soy tan tonto como para caer en ese truco. Compraré dulces suaves, ¡y ya!

Y quinto y lo más intrigante de todo, era que los dos lugares más visitados del pueblo era la plaza del mariachi y el cementerio de Santa Cecilia. Y, más impresionante aún: la familia Rivera _detestaba_ la plaza del marichi, pero les _gustaba_ el cementerio.

Y no es que fueran el equivalente mexicano de la familia Adams, porque no eran los únicos asiduos a visitar el camposanto. Si le echaba un vistazo, definitivamente no se parecía para nada a los cementerios que había visto en películas de terror y decoraciones de Halloween en San Fransokyo: Lleno de gente, luces, flores, comida y humo de copal, parecía un lugar mágico y no uno deprimente.

**_You're part of my entity_ **

_(Eres parte de mi entidad)_

**_Here for infinity_ **

_(De aquí a la infinidad)_

—¿Eso es la celebración de día de muertos? —Preguntó Tadashi, notando al igual que su hermano que efectivamente todo el pueblo parecía concentrarse ahí.

—¡Ajá! Se les ponen las ofrendas en las tumbas y se limpian. —Contestó Gloria.

—P-pero... ¿N-no les da miedo estar con los muertos, de noche, en el cementerio? —Tembló un poco.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de asustarnos? —Rió la señora. —¡Si son nuestra familia!

A Tadashi le llegó en ese momento una revelación que, aunque no lo sabía aún, iba a cambiar el resto de su vida: Los muertos eran familia de alguien. Los _querían_. Limpiaban sus tumbas, los _cuidaban_.

...No, viéndolo de ese modo, no tenían por qué asustarle. No había nada de malo en ir al cementerio si lo veía de ese modo. Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero, ese pensamiento le traía cierta paz.

**_When the war has took it's part_ **

_(Cuando la guerra haya tomado su parte)_

**_When the world has dealt its cards_ **

_(Cuando el mundo haya jugado sus cartas)_

Aunque... aún así... había algo que no entendía.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir a la plaza del mariachi? —Preguntó Tadashi en españo titubeante.

—¡No, no, no, no! Abuelita se enoja mucho cuando vamos a ese lugar, no es para niños como ustedes, los van a regañar si van.

—¿Pero al cementerio sí podemos ir...?

—¡Ah, sí! Ahí no hay ningún problema.

La cara de WTF de Tadashi se podría usar para decorar las más grandes galerías de arte del mundo.

—¡Tí! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta!

—¿A Miguel también le gusta ir? —Tadashi parpadeó. Típico que el bebé de la familia ajena es más valiente que tú, ¿no te jode?

—¡Ay, sí, a Miguelito le encanta ir! Si quieren después podemos irnos a pasear por ahí un rato. —Dijo Gloria.

—¡Si Miguel va yo voy también! —Dijo Hiro, sacándole una risita a Gloria y una cara de extrañeza aún más grande a su hermano.

—¿Pero no te daban miedo los-...?

—¡N-no, claro que no! —Dijo Hiro, interrumpiendo a su hermano antes de que le dejara en evidencia en frente de su amigo.

—¿A ti te dan miedo los muertos, Tadashi? —Preguntó Abel.

—Eh... no, no, para nada. Podemos ir. —Disimuló el mayor, a pesar de que encontraba todo el asunto _muy_ raro porque su hermano era de esos que se meaban encima ante lo que fuera terror, pero prefirió no cuestionar nada.

Llegaron a la tienda y, cómo no, todas las vitrinas llenas de dulces bastaron para terminar de enterrar el muerto tema de conversación.

Tadashi, curioso como nada, no paraba de preguntar a Gloria y a Abel qué era cada uno de los dulces, y terminó llevando un poco de todo. Ésto animó a Hiro y a Miguel a también ponerse más aventureros con sus propias elecciones, preguntando a Tadashi y Abel constantemente sobre sabores y otras cosas.

Luego de un emocionante periodo en que los niños se alocaron pidiendo hasta lo que no, como compensación por haberse perdido Halloween ya que eso no se celebraba más que en San Fransokyo, regresaron cargados de golosinas de todo tipo a casa. Claro, no sin antes pasar brevemente por el cementerio de Santa Cecilia.

Maravilla era decir poco.

**_If the hand is hard_ **

_(Si la mano es difícil)_

**_Together we'll mend your heart_ **

_(Juntos sanaremos tu corazón)_

Hiro y Tadashi, aún cargando sus bolsitas de dulces (aunque Gloria llevaba la mayoría en sus bolsas del mandado), contemplaron con ojos asombrados la escena que se desplegaba ante ellos.

Decenas y decenas de personas arrodilladas entre las tumbas al atardecer. Limpiándolas, hablándoles como si las personas estuvieran ahí, cuidando de las ofrendas y la comida que estaban ofreciendo.

—¿Éste es el día de muertos? —Preguntó Tadashi.

—¡Sí! —Respondió contenta Gloria. —Al ratito traemos a tu tía también a que lo pueda ver. Pero aquí es donde todos están interactuando con sus familias, aunque no les puedan ver.

Hiro sonrió emocionado. Con tantas flores, seguro que sus papás podrían llegar pronto.

Volteó a ver a Miguel para comunicarle su felicidad, pero el niño estaba saludando a una señora de aspecto severo, alta y ataviada con un vestido morado y pelo con canas a un costado, que debía de haber cruzado el raro puente de pétalos que parecía estarse apenas formando tras ella. La reconoció como la señora cuya fotografía se encontraba en el altar de la casa Rivera.

—¡Hiro! ¡Hiro, es abue! —Le indicó Miguel con una sonrisa.

Como el caballerito que era, Hiro se acercó a saludar con una sonrisa mientras que Gloria y Abel se entretenían explorando las decoraciones a Tadashi y hablando con más familias.

La señora alta de vestido morado le miró enternecida.

—¡Aaaah! Tú debes ser Hirito, el amigo de Miguel. —Sonrió. —Hola, Hiro, mucho gusto. Yo soy Imelda, su tatarabuela. Me habló mucho de ti, eres muy tierno.

—¡Hola! —Saludó Hiro con inocencia. —¡Y gracias!

—¡Mi abue me vino a visitar! —Declaró Miguel con orgullo, e Imelda sonrió.

—Sí, vengo todos los años. Mañana voy a estar más tiempo, pero pensé en venir antes porque... hay alguien que te quiere ver, Hiro.

Hiro ladeó la cabeza confundido, pero antes de poder preguntar de quién hablaba, vio que dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, se acercaban corriendo con rapidez cruzando el puente de pétalos para luego abrazarlo. Sus ojos brillaron brevemente de felicidad.

—¡Hiro! —Exclamaron ambos con alegría.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—Chilló Hiro de felicidad, antes de abrazarles de vuelta en medio de los chillidos alegres de Miguel y la cara de satisfacción de Imelda.

**_Because..._ **

_(Porque...)_

**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_ **

_(Cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos)_

**_Told you I'll be here forever_ **

_(Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre)_

—¡Ay, Hiro! Ratoncito mío, los echamos tanto de nuevo... —Dijo la mujer.

—Aprovechen mientras son pequeños. —Dijo Imelda, acariciando el cabello de Miguel. —Después crecerán y ya no podrán vernos.

—Mamá, papá. Tashi y yo los extrañamos mucho. Queremos ir a casa, ¿po' favo?

El señor Hamada se acercó al muchacho con una leve sonrisa, y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo menor.

—...Nos encantaría, Hiro. —El señor le habló con dulzura, pero sinceridad. —A ti y a Tadashi les queremos mucho, pero... ya no podemos regresar.

Hiro ladeó la cabeza, confundido y entristecido.

—Tu padre tiene razón. —Suspiró la señora Hamada, para luego acariciar el rostro de su hijo que volvía, poco a poco, a ponerse triste. —Pero aún si no podemos regresar, quiero que sepas que te queremos igual que antes y pensamos en ti siempre. Te vamos a cuidar desde donde nos encontremos. Sólo queremos que tú sigas adelante.

—Bueno, si nos dejas unas cuantas gomitas de osito en la ofrenda no nos vamos a quejar. Podría pedirle a tu madre que sea mi novia con ellas otra vez. —Rió el señor, recordando que eran de sus favoritas en vida y que su mejor estrategia para confesarle su amor durante la preparatoria había sido ofrecerle una bolsita de las mismas.

—Uhm... —Sin saber qué hacer, el niño abrió su bolsita de gomitas de osito, recién compradas en la tienda, y le ofreció. —¿Así?

Su padre parpadeó ante la inesperada eficiencia del servicio, pero luego río y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ciertamente no me voy a quejar. ¡Muchas gracias por pensar en nosotros, Hiro!

Hiro contempló fascinado cómo su padre, al tomar unas gomitas de su bolsa, estás parecía dividirlas en dos: unas transparentes que debían de ser las de su papá y las suyas propias, antes de empezar a degustarlas, ofreciéndole a su esposa unas cuantas.

Hiro estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera: ya fuera preguntarles por qué no podían regresar, si había un modo de lograrlo, si había quizá alguna alternativa para que él pudiera llegar a donde ellos estaban, de qué gomitas querían o guácala kiasko declaraciones de amor...

Hasta que sintió unas manitas juntándose a su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo, y volteó a ver a un costado.

—¡Y... y yo! ¡Yo también te _cuidadé_! ¡Y te daré _gonitas_! —Dijo Miguel, repegándose a Hiro con un abrazo apretado y una brillante sonrisa feliz.

El sentimiento que se creó en el pecho de Hiro era algo demasiado grande para que pudiera entender del todo. Estaba realmente agradecido con su amigo por haberle ayudado a ver a sus padres una vez más.

**_Said you'll always be my friend_ **

_(Dije que siempre serías mi amigo)_

**_Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end_ **

_(Lo juré, y lo mantendré hasta el final)_

—Ay, Miguel, déjalo respirar. —Rió mamá Imelda, a pesar de todo enternecida por su tataranieto.

Hiro titubeó. Luego volteó a ver a sus padres y a la señora Imelda.

—Entonces... ¿se tienen que ir?

—Bueno... —El señor Hamada suspiró. —...Sí... sólo queríamos venir a verte un momento y despedirnos bien. Asegurarnos de que Tadashi y tú se encontraran bien. Tú sabes.

—Pero no te preocupes, mi ratoncito. Miguel se quedará contigo, también, así que no estarás solo. —Le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa. —Nosotros estaremos con la señora Imelda... y vendremos a visitarte cada año, cuando pongas nuestra foto en una ofrenda. Te lo prometemos. ¿Podrías ser fuerte por todos nosotros, Hiro?

El niño lo pensó por un momento más, aún queriendo irse con ellos. Pero la tierna imagen del pequeñito ofreciéndole crayones para dibujar se cruzó por su cabeza, y era muy difícil decirle que no a Miguel. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—... Sí. —Respondió. —Cuidaré de pandita. ¡Lo prometo!

Sin decir nada más, abrazó al bebecito con la firme promesa en los ojos de cuidarlo, o al menos si le pasaba algo hacer el berrinche del milenio. Miguel simplemente se rió al sentir su afecto y abrazó a su asiático amigo de vuelta.

**_Now that it's raining more than ever_ **

_(Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca)_

**_Know that we'll still have each other_ **

_(Que sepas que aún nos tendremos el uno al otro)_

—¿Pandita? —Preguntó Imelda.

—Creo que se refiere a Miguel. —Sonrió la señora Hamada. —Lo vio con un mameluco de panda y le gustó mucho.

—Aaah, ya veo...

—Hiro. —Llamó su padre. —Tenemos que regresar pronto. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que sea que te propongas, nosotros te apoyaremos. Y... dile a Tadashi de nuestra parte que está bien si quiere hacer robots y no escribir. Le apoyamos y estamos orgullosos de ambos.

—¡Dile a tu tía que el restaurante le quedará fantástico! Y cuiden de ella, les va a necesitar. Ahora son una familia ustedes tres. ¿Está bien, Hiro?

Hiro hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo, apenas atinando a contar con los deditos todo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, yo les digo!

—En ese caso... Hiro... nos vemos mañana. —Dijo el señor Hamada, acercándose junto con su esposa para dar un último abrazo a su hijo, mientras que Imelda se acercaba a Miguel para darle otro.

—Feliz día de muertos, Miguel. Cuídense. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Adióoooos, mamá Imelda! —Dijo Miguel dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Y, así como llegaron, desaparecieron.

Regresaron a pasos chiquitos con tía Gloria y Tadashi, y Hiro pudo así pasar el recado a su hermano antes de que se le olvidara, completo con la petición de volver a poner un altar cada año, porque era un niño súper inteligente de buenas calificaciones y por supuesto que podía recordar todo, osi osi.

...Aunque no entendía ni jota de a qué se refería su papá con lo de los robots y la escritura, pero miren, el chiste es que lo había recordado.

Sin embargo, la cara pálida de Tadashi al enterarse de que su hermano se acababa de enterar de cosas que sólo él sabía, y las lágrimas de sus ojos le indicaban que debía de haber sido algo importante. Angustiado por haber hecho algo malo, le preguntó a su hermano mayor si había hecho mal.

**_You can stand under my umbrella_ **

_(Puedes pararte bajo mi sombrilla)_

Tadashi le dijo que no, que estaba muy feliz. En serio. Y hasta lo abrazó, aunque Hiro seguía sin entender ni jota.

Claramente... Los adultos y los niños grandes como su hermano eran realmente raros de comprender.

**_You can stand under my umbrella_ **

_(Puedes pararte bajo mi sombrilla)_

Una vez llegaron a la casa, Abel empezó a insistirle a Tadashi ofreciéndole dulces que obviamente podían provocar que su diente flojo se cayera, mientras Tadashi hacía lo mejor por mantener su dentadura intacta. Debido a éstas distracciones nadie se dio del dilema en que Hiro y Miguel se habían metido, y es que apenas llegar a casa y repartirse sus respectivos dulces, los pequeñitos se habían escondido con el objetivo de comerse sus dulces sin que les regañaran por no ser aún hora de la comida.

Fue ahí donde sus puras e inocentes papilas gustativas se encontraron a absolutamente nada de encontrarse cara a cara por primera vez con su primer trauma infantil.

_El chamoy._

(En forma de lonjas de manguito remojadas en el picante, pero chamoy al fin y al cabo.)

—¿Mango? _¿Picoso?_ —Preguntó Hiro, alzando una ceja.

— _Tí._ —Miguel asintió con entusiasmo, dándole un traguito a su jugo de manzana en cajita.

Hiro le miró con la misma incredulidad de antes. Nunca había visto a alguien que mezclara la fruta con el picante antes.

—¿...Sabe bien?

—... Eh... ¡Tí! —Contestó Miguel con orgullo a pesar de nunca antes haber probado eso en su vida entera, porque _algo_ tenía que contestar.

—Mmm... —Fueron las últimas palabras de Hiro antes de darle una mordida.

El niño de inmediato soltó un chillido de rata a la que le pisaron la cola y escupió el dulce (ajá, _"dulce", cómo no_ ) con lagrimitas en los ojos. Sin poder controlarse comenzó a toser porque ésta cosa picaba, PICABA Y NO SABÍA.

—¡Hiro! ¿Te _lele_? —Preguntó preocupado su amigo.

El bebé, alarmado de que su amigo parecía estar sufriendo, buscó a su alrededor algo que le pudiera ayudar a calmar el ardor de su garganta. Ante ésto Hiro se secó las lagrimitas y se levantó poniendo la barbilla en alto.

Se suponía que fuera el niño grande y ya la andaba cajeteando, Hiro, bas vien.

**_You can run into my arms_ **

_(Puedes correr a mis brazos)_

**_It's okay, don't be alarmed_ **

_(Todo está bien, no te alarmes)_

—Eh... ¡No, no pica! —Se hizo el valiente. —¡No pica naaaaada!

Miguel lo miró con cara de confusión, pero por las dudas, le tendió su juguito de cajita. Hiro lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—¡Tí! —Respondió Miguel, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hiro titubeó un momento, pero como aún le dolía un poco la lengua, no se negó a ello y le tomó un sorbito que además de saberle dulce, le calmó lo suficiente la boca para que se le pasara el mal recuerdo.

Tampoco era un abusón, no. Le devolvió el juguito a Miguel y después buscó calmar el ardor restante con chocolates.

—Gracias, pandita. —Sonrió Hiro para luego plantarle otro piquito pequeño en los labios, que hizo a Miguel reír.

Ese debió de ser el momento aproximado en que Hiro cayó en la cuenta de que, aunque a veces la vida fuera mala, y sus papás ya no estuvieran, y aunque no le dieran muchas ganas de hablar, y aunque el mango picara... Miguel parecía volver todo mejor: le hacía sonreír, le hacía hablar, y le había ayudado a ver a sus papás.

Era el mejor amigo en el mundo mundial.

...Decidido.

—¡Yo también te voy a cuidar! —Declaró entusiasmado. aunque Miguel no tenía ni jota idea de dónde había venido eso.

—¿De qué? —Intentó aclarar el morenito, rascándose la cabeza en confusión. ¿De los mangos? ¿Lo iban a cuidar de los mangos o algo así?

—¡De todo!

—Ah... —Miguel le miró confundido. —¿...Qué es todo?

—Uhm... ¡Todo! ¡De los malos, y... y de los mangos! ¡Y de monstruos! ¡Y de los piojos de las niñas! ¡Y de... de... !

—¿Bichos?

Hiro se puso nervioso porque bichos incluían arañas y cucarachas y ninguno de los dos le gustaban, pero terminó asintiendo.

—¡S-sí, arañas también! —Suspiró. Es duro cuidar de alguien. Pero si tenía que salvarlo de las arañas lo iba a hacer también. Se lo prometió a sus papás y también a Miguel.

Y debió de funcionarle porque Miguel aplaudió poquito y ésta vez fue él quien le dió un piquito, sellando así su promesa infantil.

**_Come into me_ **

_(Ven hacia mí)_

**_There's no distance in between our love_ **

_(No hay distancia entre nuestro amor)_

Ese día de muertos fue especial para Tadashi y para su tía.

...Es decir, además del hecho de que, mientras esperaban a que oscureciera para ir al cementerio, Abel y él habían tenido la brillante idea de ir al monte en compañía de su papá Berto, para enseñar al asiático a andar en la bicicleta de Abel.

Mala idea, porque su amigo y su papá le enseñaron cómo arrancarla, pero no como frenarla ni mucho menos cómo hacerlo en una cuesta abajo.

Le dolió más a él que al árbol con el que había chocado, de eso estaba seguro. Al menos, si el dolor de su cabeza y el sabor a sangre en su boca era indicación de algo en ésta vida.

—¡Tadaaaashiiiiii! —Gritó Abel mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Tadashi pensó que Abel lo iba a ayudar, _pero no_. Se quedó paradote ahí a un lado sonriendo mientras Tadashi se quejaba de dolor por sus múltiples raspones, y le dijo:

—¡No manches, te caíste bien chido! ¡Chocaste de frente con el árbol y luego rodaste por toda la colina! ¡Sonó bien recio cuando aterrizaste, como una res!

_...Piiiinche gordo._

—¿Cómo que "me caí chi-...?

—¡TU DIENTE!

El muchacho se llevó ambas manos a la boca con alarma y shock al identifcar el hueco recién estrenado entre sus die ntes. Al retirarlas, las encontró llenas de sangre.

—¡¿Se me cayó el diente?! —Expresó con alarma.

—¡No te preocupes, ahorita lo encontramos! —Dijo Abel a la par que se hincaba y empezaba a buscar.

Claramente tenía sus prioridades en orden.

—¿...No me vas a _ayudar_ a pararme primero? —Tadashi lo miró con incredulidad.

Abel puso cara de Internet Explorer.

—... ¡Aaaah, sí cierto! ¡Ahorita te levanto! ¡PAPÁAAAAA!

—¡¿Abel?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Gritó el señor mientras hacía lo posible por bajar por la colina sin chingarse una rodilla.

—¡Tadashi se partió su madre y se le cayó un dienteeeee!

Sí. Qué buenos recuerdos.

Por cierto, necesitó tres puntadas en la frente una vez que por fin llegaron a la clínica y calmantes para el dolor en la boca luego de perder el mentado diente (que, por cierto, logró encontrar para poner bajo su almohada, y debatió un rato con Abel sobre si era el ratón Peréz o el hada de los dientes quien entraba en la jurisdicción y tesorería dental correspondiente).

Puntos que seguramente dejarían cicatriz, y Abel se había ganado un zape por llamarlo Tadashi Potter.

Ándele, qué bueno, por culero.

Pero no era eso a lo que se refería.

Una vez que por fin llegó la noche, los Rivera, o al menos la mayoría, se estaban arreglando y abrigando para ir al cementerio a limpiar tumbas. Así que él había aprovechado su demora para preguntar a Hiro qué era lo que había sucedido, confirmando que no había modo de que el niño pudiera saber esa información por sí mismo.

Para estar seguro, compartió la información con su tía Cass. Y ella, temerosa, terminó por confirmarle que efectivamente no había modo de que Hiro pudiese saber toda esa información por sí mismo.

Ni lo de las gomitas de oso, ni la declaración de amor de su padre con las mismas, ni lo mucho que ambos apoyaban en realidad el proyecto de Cass y su restaurante, ni el hecho de que su padre había tenido varias discusiones con Tadashi por querer dedicarse de lleno al moderno campo de la robótica y no al arte japonés de la caligrafía, heredado de su más tradicional lado paterno de la familia y última ocupación de su abuelo. Tadashi había accedido a aprender artes marciales, pero nada más.

¿Sería posible que, de algún modo, el niño se hubiera comunicado con ellos? Y les habían dicho que... todo estaba bien. Y que cuidaran de su tía...

Y ahora, en plena celebración, ni él ni Cass lograban ver nada, pero Hiro parecía compartir alegremente un paquete de gomitas con su tía aunque, para la confusión de ambos, a veces parecía ofrecer el dulce al aire. O al menos, Tadashi juraba que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Quizá debería de haber escuchado a su padre y quedarse apegado a las artes más tradicionales? Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho... ahora mismo podría verlos de nuevo... quizá... ¿se podría...?

—Por supuesto que están aquí. Y estoy segura de que te quieren mucho y te extrañan también. Pero no deberías poner esa cara tan triste durante su fiesta.

El sonido de una voz fuera de la habitación lo alarmó, y el niño rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con que la señora Socorro se encontraba guardando un tejido a la luz de los últimos rayos del sol, mientras su nieto Miguel, a su lado, le ayudaba a sostener y enredar un ovillo de lana sobrante entre sus manitas.

**_So I'm gonna let the rain pour_ **

_(Así que dejaré la lluvia caer)_

**_I'll be all you need and more_ **

_(Seré todo lo que necesitas y más)_

—¡S-señora Socorro! ¡¿Estaba ahí...?! ¡A-ah, permítame ayudarla! ¡¿Ya vamos a ir al cementerio....?! —Se apresuró el niño, casi tropezándose con sus agujetas para poder empujar su silla de ruedas y auxiliarla a moverse, o a tejer, o a guardar lo que fuera.

Pero ella sólo se rió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo ya estoy lista, pero aún falta que los demás se arreglen. Así que decidí guardar mi tejido por ahora.

—¡Y yo ayudo! —Declaró felizmente Miguel con una sonrisa.

—O-oh... ya veo. —Dijo Tadashi, menos alarmado ahora.

—¿Por qué no vas a convivir un rato con tu familia también, mientras la mía se alista? Quién sabe, podría ser que tus papás estén por ahí también.

Tadashi no dijo nada. ¿Qué tan vergonzoso sería que sus papás le vieran con un chipote, un diente menos, y tres puntos en la cabeza por chocar contra un árbol encarrerado en una bicicleta?

—Les alegrará estar todos juntos otra vez. Siempre que pongas una foto en su altar cada año y mientras les recuerdes, podrán estar reunidos una vez más.

Tadashi titubeó, procesando el peso de sus palabras mientras que un muy emocionado Miguel le miraba con ilusión.

Y, como si hubiera sido invocado, pronto su hermano menor apareció en escena, jalando de su pantalón de mezclilla mientras su tía se acercaba a paso lento.

—¡Tadashi, Tadashi! ¡Mi tía me dijo que...! ¡Que las gomitas se llaman panditas! ¡Como Miguel! —Exclamó Hiro completamente feliz, ocasionando una risa en Tadashi.

—No lo había visto así de emocionado en meses. —Suspiró Cass aliviada. —Tiene muchas ganas de comer dulces y jugar. Éste pueblo hace milagros.

**_Because...!_ **

_(¡Porque...!)_

—¡Yo también _quello_ jugar! _¿Po' favo?_ —Dijo Miguel.

—Ahora que vayamos al cementerio, con mucho gusto, m'ijito. Por ahora ayúdame con el estambre. Ya casi termino. —Contestó su abuela.

—Awww... —Se decepcionó el niño.

—Puedo ayudarle yo, señora. —Ofreció Cass.

—Eres muy amable, pero ya casi termino. Y Miguel debe aprender el valor de la paciencia aún.

Tadashi sonrió ante la escena. Luego miró a Hiro.

—Hey, Hiro... ¿te parece si comemos juntos algunas de ellas mientras esperamos a que Miguel y su familia terminen? —Sugirió el mayor.

Su hermano chilló como ratoncito, muerto de entusiasmo, antes de ofrecerle algunas gomitas del paquete abierto, posicionándose a un lado de Miguel como el amigo fiel que estaba aprendiendo a ser.

No podía estar más feliz. Estaba aquí comiendo gomitas con su mejor amigo, la abuelita de su amigo, su tía, su hermano, ¡y hasta sus papás habían venido a comer! No dejaban de acariciarle el cabello a Tadashi y a él, pero estaba contento de verles de nuevo.

Definitivamente, le encantaba el día de muertos.

**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_ **

_(Cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos)_

**_Told you I'll be here forever_ **

_(Te dije que estaría aquí por siempre)_

**_Said I'll always be your friend_ **

_(Dije que siempre sería tu amigo)_

**_Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end_ **

_(Lo juré y lo mantendré hasta el final)_

Hubo que regresar a casa una vez que las vacaciones se terminaron, claro. Pero los Hamada sentían que habían regresado como si un peso extra hubiera sido levantado de sus vidas: Hiro volvía a hablar y jugar, Tadashi estaba más alegre, y Cass sentía la nueva resolución de no decir adiós a su proyecto del restaurante, si no que más bien asentarlo una vez que las cosas estuvieran mejor.

Tan bien que, de hecho, que la distancia empezó a importarle menos y menos. Y eso que al inicio Cass había tenido sus reservas, porque Hiro se la había pasado tan pegado y mimoso de Miguel en ese tiempo, que hasta Miguel se había acostumbrado a jugar a los robotcitos con él, y eso que a Miguel no le gustaban los robots tanto como los luchadores.

**_Now that it's raining more than ever_ **

_(Ahora que llueve más que nunca)_

**_Know that we still have each other_ **

_(Que sepas que aún nos tenemos el uno al otro)_

De hecho, el pequeño morenito había llegado a llorar y hacer un auténtico berrinche la noche después de visitar las tumbas, porque a la hora de bañarlo para sacarle la tierra no le gustó que le pidieran bañarse con sus primos y no con Hiro, que era lo que él quería, pésimo servicio, cero Hiritos ratoncitos por el servicio. Hiro también lloró e hizo berrinche y pataleta al respecto, peor servicio que antes, cero Miguelitos panditas.

Ninguno de los dos paró hasta que, finalmente, Luisa y Cass tuvieron que bañar a ambos pequeñitos juntos por sugerencia (o desespero) de mamá Elena. _Y santo remedio_ , se la pasaron completamente tranquilos y con risitas como si fueran un par de angelitos.

Durante ese tiempo, se habían bañado juntos, habían comido juntos, habían jugado juntos y habían tomado la siesta juntos.

Y, de acuerdo a lo que Tadashi había vivido, Hiro también le pedía compartir la cama grande con él y Miguel para que su hermano les liberara de los monstruos y las pesadillas, cosa que Tadashi había aceptado a hacer enternecido y a modo de pagarle un poco a Miguel el pequeño milagrito de paz que le había concedido a su hermano y a su familia entera.

Hiro incluso CARGABA a Miguel a todos lados, como si de su peluche favorito se tratara, y cada vez se volvía mejor en la maña de aprender a levantarlo.

**_You can stand under my umbrella_ **

_(Puedes pararte bajo mi sombrilla)_

Por todo eso Cass había tenido miedo de que a la hora de separarlos Hiro volviera a ser como antes luego de llorar por un rato, pero no.

La Navidad pasó tranquila junto con el año nuevo y los buenos deseos que intercambiaron con los Rivera. Hiro recibió de regalo de cumpleaños un pequeño juego para armar sus propios robots (con la ayuda de su hermano) y estaba tan animado como siempre o más que nunca. Ahora, además de preguntar a su hermano cosas sobre cómo funcionaba su juguete de robot que Santa le había regalado por Navidad, le preguntaba si podría jugar con él y Miguel a los mismos, pues se moría por enseñarle a su amigo un montón de cosas nuevas sobre ello.

Y cuando estaba triste y extrañaba a Miguel, no tenía que hacer más que pedir una videollamada y saludarlo, o en su defecto y si ningún adulto podía ayudarle, podía comer gomitas de panditas y "como se llaman como él, me recuerdan a él".

Del lado de los Rivera, la cosa era la misma. Cuando Miguel quería quien le cantara, siempre acudía con mamá Coco para ello, pero a veces incluso buscaba a hiro por llamada para que le cantara nuevas canciones, y compartirle él la suyas. Y por supuesto, era feliz jugando a hacer sus propios muñequitos de madera que le recordaban a los robots que a Hiro tanto gustaban.

**_You can stand under my umbrella_ **

_(Puedes pararte bajo mi sombrilla)_

De algún modo, Hiro logró sobrevivir a casi un año entero sin viajes, ocupándose en su lugar de ahorrar su mesada dominical para juntar suficiente para "un nuevo viaje" a Santa Cecilia, diciendo que Miguel estaba haciendo lo mismo y no iba a quedarse atrás.

Incluso Tadashi lo extrañaba, diciendo que le había agarrado cariño al modo en que ambos niños le preguntaban sobre robots de vez en cuando. Hasta le compró 50 moneditas por internet llamadas "bitcoins" que no sabía bien qué era, pero le costaron menos de cinco dólares por internet, y su hermanito apreció bastante el gesto simbólico de su donación a la buena causa de querer ver de nuevo a su pandita.

Era un gesto dulce y barato, aunque ninguno sabía bien para qué servían, pero bueno, decían que servían para comprar cosas por internet y Miguel no era precisamente un niño local.

El niño entró por fin al kinder, también. Y muy pronto medio kinder terminó enterándose de su amiguito mexicano, y claro, también terminó preguntando a la maestra si podía enseñarle español. La maestra dijo que haría lo posible por buscar a alguien que pudiera enseñarle, y felicitó a Cass por tener un niño estudioso e inteligente...

Quizá más inteligente que sus compañeros. Era evidente que no duraría mucho tiempo en el kinder antes de saltar grados.

Por eso y como premio para su sobrino, Cass trabajó duro, juntó propinas, ascendió en su trabajo y aprendió a sacar provecho de la tarjeta de crédito con millas (muchas de las cuales su hermana y su cuñado ya habían logrado subir por sus constantes viajes de negocios) por un año y medio entero para, finalmente, regalarle a sus sobrinos _un_ viaje a Santa Cecilia por el verano de 2009.

Tadashi estaba contento: también había empezado a practicar español y quería practicarlo para darse una pequeña ventaja a la hora de elegir una convincente escuela secundaria, además de informarse un poco más sobre México. ¿Pero Hiro?

_Hiro estaba que no cabía en sí de emoción._

Y llegaron a Santa Cecilia justo al final del curso de Miguel, además, en el punto exacto de cuando estaba a punto de iniciar sus vacaciones.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañan al kinder a recogerlo? —Había sugerido Enrique. —Hay kermés de fin de curso, así que podrán disfrutar de algunas cosas ustedes también.

—¿Qué es una kermés? —Había preguntado Tadashi, intrigado.

—Es una especie de reunión o convivio de fin de año, con puestos que venden muchas cosas y que suelen estar a cargo de los padres de familia, maestros y niños. Hay mucha comida y dulces...

—¡Dulceeeees! —Fue la expresión emocionada de Hiro.

No hizo falta decir más para que se pusieran en marcha acompañando a Enrique, y una vez que llegaron, el señor y su esposa les dieron libre albedrío para que pudieran jugar un rato y disfrutar del evento antes de irse a casa.

Pero, como si su promesa de hace un año y medio atrás no hubiese sido suficiente, resultó que Hiro había decidido ir cuando Miguel más le necesitaba.

Quizá el asiático sólo tuviera cinco años y no pudiera ayudarle a su amigo con tareas muy básicas como abrir frascos (aunque sí a atarse las agujetas y cepillarse bien los dientes), pero la vida siempre estaba llena de sorpresas y, como sus gomitas, nunca sabía qué sabor le iba a tocar.

Y en ésta ocasión, le tocó el sabor a kermés escolar del kinder de Miguel.

Kermés escolar, sí, llena de dulces pegajosos a medio lamer, narices con mocos, chicharrones preparados mordidos, niños llorando, sandwiches escupidos a medio masticar, manos pringosas, fila de señoras para el baño, "Baby" de Justin Bieber sonando, y reggaetón o banda para bailar.

Guácala qué rico.

Al ser él y Tadashi unos niños blanquitos y de ojos rasgados, pronto todas las miradas (de padres de familia y niños por igual) se posaron sobre ellos, algo para lo que no estaban preparados. Hiro se escondió detrás de su hermano, pero...

 _¿Y Tadashi qué?_ Él no podía esconderse atrás de nadie, era el más alto aquí, parecía un dinosaurio en medio de tantos niños pequeños que aún no entendían que mirar fijamente a un desconocido es de mala educación. Y además tampoco era como si pudiera irse así, sin más, sin que se viera raro. No con trece años.

—Hiiiroooo... —Le pidió el mayor, sonriendo nerviosamente a su alrededor. —No te aferres tanto, me estás lastimando.

—Mnnn... —Fue la respuesta de Hiro, inflando los cachetitos en un berrinche pequeño mientras miraba al suelo.

No quería soltarse, Tadashi era su cobijita de seguridad. No conocía a nadie aquí, y nadie alrededor parecía tener su mismo color de piel. Y no le gustaba lo mucho que los otros niños lo miraban. Si no fuera porque para encontrar a Miguel necesitaba ver, cerraría los ojos. Pero, tampoco quería incomodar a su hermano mayor.

Titubeó, pero finalmente, lo dejó ir. Aún así, se mantuvo pegado a él.

O al menos eso hizo hasta que escuchó un llanto muy familiar cerca de donde él se encontraba. Haciendo honor a su apodo de ratoncito, el niño volteó la cabeza con rapidez y abrió mucho los ojos, intentando ubicar la dirección en que el sonido venía.

—¡Ño, ño quiero!

—¡Maestra, Miguel está de grosero!

—Tranquilos, niños, ¡no es de verdad! No hay por qué llorar, Miguel, todo va a estar bien.

—¡Tadashi! —Dijo Hiro, jalando de la playera de su flacucho hermano en una dirección en particular. El chico, intrigado por el sonido, mordió la palanqueta que tenía en la mano para poder apresurarse y decidió seguir a su hermanito.

Pronto encontraron a Miguel, así como la fuente de su llanto.

Terminaron ante un puesto rojo y blanco decorado con globos, atendido por una señora morena y regordeta (al parecer la maestra) que estaba sentada tras de él con un montón de hojas de papel diferentes y un bote de plástico cuyo contenido no se podía ver al encontrarse a un costado. Frente al puesto y colocadas lado a lado, había dos sillitas plegables decoradas con más globos rojos y blancos.

En una de ellas estaba sentado el mismísimo Miguel, lloriqueando mientras negaba con la cabeza. En la otra, la niña que le estaba acusando. De pelo castaño y recogido en dos coletas cortas, ojos entre verde y miel y pecas por toda la cara.

Luego de acercarse, Tadashi pudo distinguir que el bote estaba lleno de anillos de caramelo. Confundido, leyó el letrero colocado en el puesto con letras de fomi cuando estuvo más cerca: "registro civil".

Una pequeña multitud de niños se había juntado en torno al drama nupcial, varios de ellos comiendo un snack.

—¡Ño me importa! ¡No _quello_ casarme contigo! —Lloró el niño.

—¡Te pregunté y me dijiste que sí! —Protestó la niña, pero el niño negó.

—¡Me _dijistis_ si quería un dulce!

—¡Los dulces son esos, Miguel! —Dijo la niña y señalando en la dirección del bote, algo desesperada porque se le fuera a ir la oportunidad.

—A ver, no lloren, ahorita lo vamos a arreglar, ¿sí? —Dijo la maestra.

—¡Cáselos _maistra_! —Animó un metiche en la multitud.

—¡Tú qué, dona de chocolate! —Se quejó Miguel entre lágrimas.

—¡ _Maistra_ , me dijo dona de chocolate!

—A ver, cálmense. —Intentó ella de nuevo.

Hiro, por supuesto, se alarmó y miró a su hermano con una mezcla de angustia y enojo, porque qué se creía ésta niña babosa que podía casarse con Miguel.

—¡Tadashi! ¡No podemos dejar que se casen con Miguel!

Tadashi miró a su hermano, pensando en algún modo de decirle que no se preocupara porque la niña parecía más interesada en el caramelo que en Miguel, y que de todos modos los matrimonios así no eran realmente válidos, pero entonces Miguel notó su presencia.

—¡Hiro! —Llamó con alegría. — _¡Vinistis!_

—¡Sí!

En automáticos los ojos de varios niños se dirigieron a la dirección en que ellos estaban. A Hiro no le importó, pero Tadashi se sintió aún más expuesto.

—¡ _Gatoncito_ , ayúdame!

—¡Voy, estoy pidiendo permiso!

—Ah. ¡Pero apúrate!

Hiro trió de la camiseta de su hermano mayor con más decisión.

—¡¿Me das permiso de ir a salvar a Miguel?! ¡Por favor por favor por favor! ¡Le prometí que lo iba a cuidar!

El mayor parpadeó. Miró a su hermano. Luego miró la escena que se desenvolvía ante él.

Montón de niños desconocidos mirándolos y cuchicheando algo así como "viene con un niño grande", como dándole estatus y poder a Hiro. La niña fastidiada preguntando si podía tener un dulce, la maestra intentando en vano llamar la atención de ambos para poder llegar a un acuerdo, Hiro insistiendo y Miguel llorando.

Él sólo venía a cuidarlos un rato y a acompañarlos, no esperaba presenciar toda la telenovela de unos niños de kinder y menos ser arrastrado dentro de la misma.

—Eh... claro, ¿vamos? —Accedió y guió a su hermano al puesto.

No sabía si estaba esperando poder ayudar en algo o si iba de metiche para ver en qué acababa todo el drama, pero bueno, ya estaba aquí y le habían encargado a los niños de todos modos.

Hiro sonrió y jaló a su hermano del brazo. Los cuchicheos y la muchedumbre de metiches aumentaron, al ser Tadashi el más alto entre todos ellos.

—¡Yooooo me opongooooo! —Gritó Hiro al acercarse al puesto, porque pues así le hacían en las películas.

—¡Hiro! —Lo llamó Miguel ya casi con desesperación.

—¡Pandita! ¡Te dije que te iba a cuidar! —Chilló Hiro, acercándose al niño para abrazarlo, encantado de verlo de nuevo y de haber llegado justo a tiempo.

—¡ _Ño_ me _quello_ casar!

—No te vas a casar, no llores.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó la niña desafiante, porque se le hacía muy grosero que le dijeran en su cara que no se iban a casar y que la iban a dejar sin dulce porque sí.

—¡Soy su amigo Hiro! ¡Y éste es mi hermano mayor Tadashi, de secundaria! —Declaró orgulloso, buscando amedrentar a la niña. —¡Y no te vas a casar con él!

Sonó un jadeo de sorpresa colectivo entre la multitud.

¡De _s e c u n d a r i a_! ¡El niño nuevo había traído a uno de _SECUNDARIA!_

No, ya estaba. No había modo de que Alma pudiera contra un niño que había traído con él a su hermano de secundaria.

La niña retrocedió un poco, intimidada. Pero, nope, ella quería su dulce. Ningún niño la iba a amedrentar. Así que sacó valor de su amor al dulce para enfrentarse al niño nuevo.

—¡Pero ya me dijo que sí! —Volvió a protestar Alma. —¡Y ya me voy a ir! ¡Migueeel!

—¡Ño! —Se negó el aludido.

—¿Y si nos _vivorciamos_ después sí? —Intentó negociar ella.

—¡Ño!

—¡Maestra, Miguel está de grosero! —Lo volvió a acusar.

—Alma, a ver, no puedes obligarlo a casarse contigo. —Regañó la maestra.

—¡Uuuuuh, le dijeron que noooo! —Sonó el cuchicheo entre el público espectador.

—¡Pero ya me voy a ir! —Insistió ella, no queriendo perder.

—Hiro, ¿y si te casas tú con ella? —Intentó solucionar Tadashi.

—¡No, para qué, fuchi las niñas! —Se negó su hermanito.

—¡Hiro, no seas grosero! —Lo regañó Tadashi.

Alma se empezó a desesperar y a mover sus pies más rápido en la silla. No tenía tiempo para ir a buscar a otro niño menso que le fuera a decir que sí para poder llevarse un dulce y menos cuando medio kinder la estaba mirando. Además dentro de poco se iría a casa y no le gustaba la idea de irse sin nada.

Miguel seguía sin quería casarse. Hiro estaba de su lado. Ninguno de los otros niños estaba ayudando en nada. Y no dejaban ayudar a la maestra, que empezaba a preguntarse cuántas canas nuevas le iba a costar ésta kermés.

Y como si la situación no pudiera ser más innecesaria, exhibicionista, y ridículamente dramática, Hiro abrazó a Miguel como protegiéndolo.

—¡Miguel no se puede casar contigo porque... porque...! ¡Porque yo me voy a casar con él!

Jadeo general y "uuuuuh"s entre los niños, pegadísimos al giro de acontecimientos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron Tadashi y la maestra al mismo tiempo.

Miguel miró a Hiro con ojos entre agradecimiento y shock porque, bueno, en realidad no se quería casar con nadie y ya, sólo que no había tenido oportunidad a decirlo porque pues nadie se estaba molestando en pedirle su opinión. Pero no iba a protestar a casarse con Hiro si le iba a dar un seguro contra Alma, porque se suponía que uno no podía casarse dos veces, ¿verdad?.

La niña se defendió.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Protestó ella.

—¿Y _po'_ qué no? —Se defendió Hiro.

—¡ _Po'_ que no le pediste permiso a nadie, duuuuh!

Asicierto. Hiro pensó rápido y miró a su hermano.

—¿Tadashi, me das permiso?

—¿Yo qué? —Preguntó el mayor.

—¡ _Po' favoooo_! —Pidió Miguel.

—Eh... pues... ¿supongo que está bien...? Per-... —Titubeó Tadashi.

—Oiga, joven, no, espérese, los dos son-... —Inició la maestra.

—¡Ya tengo permiso! —Alegó Hiro.

Alma hizo un puchero. Luego pareció encontrar una solución.

—Ah, pero, ¿si se casan me das tu dulce?

Hiro titubeó, descolocado ante el hecho de que la niña se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Pues... él no tenía problema, pero si la niña y Miguel compartían un anillo, eso era que estaban casados, ¿no? ¿O era el papelito el valioso? ¿O podía pedir tres anillos? ¿Pero entonces era matrimonio de tres?

—Eh... ¿Nnno sé? —Respondió Hiro todo confundido, mirando a Miguel pidiendo su opinión.

—¡ _Ño_! —Respondió el niño mexicano más por reflejo que por haber entendido la pregunta.

—Dice Miguel que no. —Se encogió de hombros Hiro.

—¡Entonces qué chiste! ¡Migueeel! —Insistió Alma.

—¡Me... me voy a casar con Hiro! ¡Porque le gustan los _poper reyers_ y a ti no! —Respondió el niño, y casi defensivamente, extendió un boleto rosa a la señora del puesto.

—¡Pero yo quiero el dulce, no tus _pagüer renyers_! —Alma se desesperó más de que éste niño menso aún no entendiera el propósito de todo.

—¡Los power rangers me gustan! —Gritó un niño metiche más que al menos sí los pronunciaba bien.

—¿Nos casa _po'_ favo? —Pidió Hiro amablemente, recordando sus modales.

—No... no puedo casar a dos niños. —La maestra parecía confundida con la lógica de los niños. —Tiene que ser un niño y una niña.

—¡Pues no nos vamos a casar con una niña! —Argumentó Hiro.

—¡Maestra, el niño que no conozco no le está haciendo caso, dígale!

—¡Que me llamo Hiro! —Le informó Hiro en un berrinche.

—¡Es un grosero! —Acusó Alma. —¡Me va a hacer llorar! ¡Voy a llamar a mi mamá!

—Alma, ¿qué pasa aquí? —Dijo una voz femenina adolescente.

Tadashi distinguió como de entre la multitud de niños metiches surgía otra niña, como de su misma edad, Lo primero que notó, y lo que le hizo sospechar su edad, fue su uniforme: zapatos negros, calcetas blancas, falda gris, y camiseta blanca. La manga de un suéter verde asomaba de su mochila abierta.

Había visto ese uniforme antes, entre los alumnos de la secundaria de Santa Cecilia. Flacucha, pero más alta que él y con algunos granos distribuidos en la frente y las mejillas, lo que delataba que sí que ya había entrado a la pubertad. Lentes de metal decoraban sus ojos entre verde y miel, usaba frenos, y tenía el pelo corto y castaño.

Una vez más, todos los niños empezaron a cuchichear.

—Alma, —llamó ella, —Me dijo mi tío que viniera por ti porque estabas tardando mucho. ¿Qué pasa?

El mayor de los Hamada chocó su mano contra su frente, no pudiendo creer que todo ésto estuviera pasando. Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora otra muchacha de secundaria se había unido al juego. Eso explicaba el uniforme. ¿No podrían irse ya?

Miró a su alrededor para tratar de ubicar al señor Enrique a ver si lograba ponerle fin a todo éste pandemónium, pero antes de poder lograrlo, la telenovela se hizo incluso aún más grande.

—¡Prima! —Lloró Alma. —¡Miguel me dijo que se iba a casar conmigo! ¡Y ahora se va a casar con otro niño! ¡Y conmigo no!

—¡No cierto lo de antes! —Protestó Miguel. —¡No dije que me iba a casar contigo! ¡Dije que quería un dulce!

—¡Los anillos son de dulce! ¡Miguel, voy a llorar! —Protestó ella.

—A ver, ¡háganme caso un segundo! —Llamó la atención la maestra, dando palmadas para que le prestaran atención.

Los niños pequeños la voltearon a ver. Tadashi también, con curiosidad. La niña nueva, confundida, esperando una explicación.

—Muy bien. —Intentó recobrar el piso la maestra con un suspiro. —Miguel, no te voy a casar con nadie que tú no quieras, no tienes que preocuparte. Alma, sé que quieres un dulce, no hay problema, te puedo dar uno aparte, no tienes que casarte con nadie, pero no está bien que fuerces a otros a hacer lo que tu quieras. Y... Hiro, ¿cierto? ¿estudias aquí?

Hiro negó con la cabeza. La maestra suspiró.

—Está bien... mira, ¿no sé si puedo casarte con tu amiguito...?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hiro.

—¡ _Po'que_ son dos niños, duuuh! —Gritó alguien más desde las escaleras.

—¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con una niña! —Protestó Hiro en su dirección. —Miguel juega con robots. Las niñas no. ¡Miguel es más _diverticioso_!

—Hiro es _diverticioso_. —Aprobó Miguel.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme con niños! ¡Son cochinos! —Apoyó otra niña en su defensa.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó un niño.

—Yo _quello_ ser un puercoespín. —Dijo otra niña que ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación. —Y y y apuñalar gente con el trasero.

Tadashi miró hacia los pequeños espectadores con sorpresa. Había un murmullo general entre los niños, que empezaban a platicar entre ellos si era posible, o no, que semejante matrimonio entre dos niños o dos niñas se llevara a cabo, porque en ese caso qué ofertón, todos podrían ir a por un dulce sin tener que esperar a invitar a nadie raro.

Si bien él no le iba a decir a Hiro a quién podía querer o no, y no iba a dejar que nadie más lo hiciera por él... pues, tampoco estaba preparado para empezar a dar explicaciones a un montón de niños que no conocía de nada, ni a ellos ni a sus familias. ¡Ni siquiera estaba listo para explicarle al señor Enrique lo que había pasado! Y parecía que la maestra tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo proceder sin meterse en terreno espinoso.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! —Dijo la niña de secundaria completamente entusiasmada, dando palmadas para llamar la atención sobre ella. —¡Propongo que todos se casen con quien quieran! Si es a fuerzas no es divertido, pero si es con alguien que te cae bien no hay problema, ¿verdad?

Silencio general. La muchacha visiblemente tragó saliva y se puso nerviosa.

Tadashi se apresuró a intervenir.

—E-eh... ¡Sí, ella tiene razón! —Apoyó Tadashi. —¡Podrían ser como certificados de amistad en lugar de matrimonio! ¡Y así habrá anillos de dulce para todos! ¿No es mejor?

Murmullo general, pero ahora más entusiasmado. Tadashi notó que la muchacha le miraba con agradecimiento, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera hablarse, un niño levantó la mano.

—¡Maestra! —Preguntó uno. —¿Eso se puede?

La maestra se lo pensó Por un lado, no sabía qué fueran a opinar los padres y, si pasaba algo, la culpa se la iban a cargar a ella. Por el otro lado... le quedaban muchos dulces y a la escuela en serio le faltaban fondos.

—¡C-... claro, no hay ningún problema! Puedo poner lo que quieran en el acta. Sólo... no fuercen a nadie a hacer algo que no quieran, eso no está bien. —Terminó por arriesgarse.

Tadashi se llevó un puño a la boca mientras su hermanito celebraba abrazando a Miguel. No jodas, _la chica se había salido con la suya_. Había ido y se había metido en un tema polémico, lo había encarado, y había salido de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado con una solución que satisfacía a todos y permitía a la maestra, quizá, con algo de suerte, vivir otro día.

En medio de la confusión y el caos general, su hermano pequeño le ganó, y fue el primero en acercarse al puesto, tomando a Miguel de una mano y aprovechando el bug en lo que Alma parecía procesar la noticia de que ésto pudo haberle ahorrado _muchos_ problemas desde un inicio.

El niño morenito, por otro lado, se mantenía aferrado a un costado de Hiro, dando leves hipidos que delataban el llanto del que había sido presa hace algunos momentos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa empezando a decorar su rostro.

Tadashi contempló en silencio cómo su hermano pequeño, Hiro, ofrecía el boleto a la maestra tras el stand para luego concentrarse en secar las lágrimas de Miguel con una mano, preguntándole si estaba bien a la par que intentaba tranquilizarle mientras la maestra despachaba un formulario de boda a cambio de un boleto rosado e indicaba a la pequeña fila de niños y niñas que empezaba a formarse que el costo de un formulario era de un boleto rosado (claro, cada uno con un costo de cinco pesos mexicanos por boleto).

Por un momento, Tadashi temió que el ruido y la multitud fueran a afectar a su hermano, pero... por supuesto que no.

Estaba con Miguel.

Ya había sido testigo de éste momento antes: si el niño morenito estaba cerca, el mundo parecía darle menos miedo a su hermano superdotado, al menos por unos momentos. No actuaba para nada como cuando apenas acababan de entrar a ese lugar, donde se aferraba a Tadashi y se escondía detrás de él. Ahora, Hiro ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a todo el caos.

Y... ahora que lo pensaba... cuando había defendido a Miguel frente a todos, tampoco había entrado en pánico, ¿cierto?

_"Le prometí que lo iba a cuidar"._

_"Me dijo que mis papás están bien. Nos vinieron a ver"._

—No _llodes_ , pandita. ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Hiro a su amigo. Miguel asintió con una sonrisa, apretándole la manita.

—¡Tí! —Afirmó. —¿Nos casamos?

—¡Si quieres, sí, nos dieron permiso! —Dijo Hiro.

—¡Tí! —Asintió Miguel.

—Bueno, en ese caso... yo les ayudo a llenar las hojas. A ver, entonces, un acta de amistad, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella, a punto de hacer los ajustes necesarios a una de las hojas.

— _¡Ño!_ —Dijo Hiro con firmeza, negando con la cabeza. —¡De matrimonio!

La maestra parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Están... seguros?

—Tí. —Asintió Miguel con alegría. No quería casarse con nadie que no fuera Hiro. Hiro era divertido e inteligente. Jugaba con él, era ocurrente y lo defendía cuando lo necesitaba.

—¡Sí! —Afirmó Hiro. —¡Así podré defender mejor a Miguel la próxima vez!

La maestra sonrió enternecida. Y, bueno, de todos modos no le pagaban lo suficiente para aguantarse otra telenovela.

—Bueno... en ese caso... ¿cómo se llaman?

Tadashi entorno un poco los ojos. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando con su hermano y ese niño, pero...

Su arisco hermano de cinco años había accedido a _casarse_ con Miguel en el registro civil infantil de la _kermés_ como si fuera de vida o muerte.

No esperen lógica en un kinder porque _no_ la van a encontrar.

—No llores, pandita, no me voy a ir. —Sonrió Hiro.

—....Iro. —Contestó Miguel con un hipido y un abrazo.

—¡HOLA, OYE, MUCHAS GRACIAS! —Interrumpió la voz de la adolescente a su lado.

Tadashi gritó por la sorpresa y casi cayó al suelo. Ahí, a un costado suyo y sonriendo con el optimismo de mil soles, estaba la chica valiente que había dado el primer paso para solucionar el pandemónium, y quien ni permiso le pidió para tomarle la mano y sacudirla vigorosamente, a modo de introducción y agarrándolo completamente con la guardia baja.

El contacto y su energía y felicidad desbordantes hicieron que Tadashi se pusiera muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, muy contento.

—¡Me ayudaste mucho ahí, quería agradecerte sinceramente por todo!

—¿N-no fue nada? —Contestó el muchacho, ligeramente apenado.

La chica quitó la mano, pero le siguió sonriendo.

Súbitamente, Tadashi se encontró indefenso y sintiéndose un idiota pazguato incapaz de saber qué hacer o de seguirle el paso a una muchacha tan llena de control, sonrisas y optimismo, que por cierto, eran irremediablemente contagiosos. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con sus manos que, por cierto, estaban empezando a sudar porque wow, okay, lo habían saludado y él solo se había quedado ahí parado diciendo "no fue nada".

Metió sus manos repentinamente sudorosas al pantalón con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su pose se tensaba, y la cara empezaba a calentársele de vergüenza tratando de pensar en algo más o menos inteligente o espontáneo que decir para no quedarse muy atrás, pero por suerte ella parecía ser lo bastante amable como para pretender no notarlo.

O no pareció importarle su súbito nerviosismo. O tal vez era demasiado efusiva para notar el mundo a su alrededor en general. O-- _omg por favor Tadashi di algo antes que crea que eres idiota_.

_"Y, ¿estudias aquí?"_

No, Tadashi, estás en un kinder, no le preguntes eso, pedazo de corcholata.

—¡Creo que no te he visto antes! No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —Dijo ella.

—¿E-eh, yo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, y en 0.5 segundos le dieron ganas de patearse. ¡Sí, tú! ¿Con quién más está hablando? —E-este, no. Mi hermano Hiro y yo somos de San Fransokyo, no. Digo sí. No a aquí pero sí a San Fransokyo... ay.

En su defensa, sudaba como un pecador en misa y eso hacía que se le trabara la lengua, ojalá la niña no se diera cuenta.

—¡Oh, ya veo! He oído de esa ciudad en películas y revistas, ¡parece muy interesante y avanzada en tecnología!

—Este... sí. —Silencio incómodo.

La muchacha no tenía con que trabajar si decía algo tan breve. TADASHI, HOMBRE, CARBURA POR FAVOR.

—O sea, sí es bonito. tecnológicamente bonito. Bonito en tecno-- avanzado, digo.

 _Aaaagghhh._ Se daba pena él solo. Abel se iba a reír mucho de él cuando le contara.

La muchacha se rió y Tadashi empezó a entrar en pánico. POR FAVOR, HEY, UNA FRASE COMPLETA Y CON SENTIDO, ¿QUÉ TE CUESTA? CAPTA LA SITUACIÓN, ESPABILAAAAA.

—V-venimos aquí a pasar las vacaciones de verano con unos amigos. ¿Y tú? —Dijo por fin.

¡Hombre, y hasta le había hecho una pregunta! Por fin empezaba a reaccionar, GRACIAS, PAPÁ Y MAMÁ, POR BENDECIRME DESDE EL CIELO PARA NO QUEDAR (más) EN RIDÍCULO.

—¡Oye, qué coincidencia! ¡Yo también vine aquí de vacaciones, a visitar familia! —Sonrió ella. —A lo mejor nos vemos más por aquí, ¡podríamos ir a conocer algunos lados! ¿O ya conoces algo de por aquí?

La mera idea hizo que Tadashi dejara de respirar por un momento. No sabía si la idea le agradaba, o le daba horror, pero ciertamente le daba taquicardia.

—Esteeee... sí. Sí, sí, a mi sí me gustaría conocer, sí.

Sálvalo diosito de seguir repitiendo "sí"s, que sí se oye muy tonto.

—¿Cómo te lla-...? —Inició ella, pero se vio interrumpida por un tironcito en su falda. —¿Uh, Alma? ¿Qué pasa?

Sorprendentemente, la niña estaba angustiada.

—¡E-es que la fila se está haciendo larga! No me quiero ir sin un dulce. ¡Son mis favoritos! ¿Qué hago? —Rogó por ayuda la nena.

La muchacha pensó rápido. Luego lo miró a él para tomarle de los hombros. Y Tadashi súbitamente sintió que las manos se le convertían en cascadas y que se le calentaba la cara junto con las orejas y el cuello y que sus hombros nunca habían estado tan tensos ni él había estado tan alerta en su vida, e hizo lo imposible por pararse derecho.

—¡Túuu!

—¿Y-yo qué? —Preguntó con la neurona funcional que le quedaba.

—¡Cásate conmigo, por favor! —Pidió ella.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de la sorpresa a la par que dicha neurona funcional cometía suicidio en su cerebro. Un poco más y hubiera caído al suelo del impacto.

Ésta chica era un terremoto, un auto sin frenos, una chispa encendida y una montaña rusa todo al mismo tiempo, y él aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Lo único que estaba estaba tratando desesperadamente de hacer era coordinarse para más o menos seguirle el paso (porque sacarle plática ya era mucho pedir), pero ni eso le estaba saliendo bien porque llevaba los últimos 5 minutos intentando pensar en algo que decir.

Por fortuna, ella se explicó al ver su cara de shock.

—Tenemos que regresar muy pronto a casa, ya nos hemos tardado mucho. ¿Te molestaría mucho casarte conmigo para poder darle mi anillo de dulce a Alma, por favor?

—¡N-no, ningún problema, un placer! —Atinó a responder luego de hacer un esfuerzo cerebral maratónico. —Si quieres, también le doy el mío.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Dijo ella con estrellas de entusiasmo en los ojos y dando saltitos en su lugar. —¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias, eres un ángel! ¡Te debo una, definitivamente!

—¡Felicidades por su matrimonio! —Dijo la voz de la maestra, llamando la atención de ambos muchachos.

Los pequeños se habían _"casado"._

Hiro abrazaba a Miguel, y tenían en las manos un certificado de matrimonio, además de anillos de caramelo en las manos. Al final, los pequeños sí se habían decidido a ir por ese.

El pequeño genio estaba tan entusiasmado, que ni siquiera notó el momento en que la muchacha se llevaba a su hermano al registro civil para solicitar una forma que llenó con rapidez de su puño y letra, para luego dejársela a Tadashi, tomar los anillos, agradecerle una vez más, e irse apresuradamente tomando a Alma de la mano para dejar el kinder.

Y Hiro no lo notó, porque cuando Miguel le dio un besito en el cachete y un "gracias" suavecito agradeciéndole por haberlo salvado luego de haber estado tan asustado, decidió usar el resto de sus boletos para ir y comprarle fruta picada con chile. Porque al parecer en México se le echa chile a la fruta.

Igual, ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar, incluso a agarrarle el gusto. Y si Miguel podía comerla, pues él también, sí señor, no se iba a quedar atrás.

Tadashi eventualmente se recuperó de su extraño trance, por supuesto. Tras lo cual guardó la forma del registro civil, y fue por los niños para llevárselos a casa junto con Enrique. Claro que también guardó la forma del registro civil de los niños, para evitar preguntas incómodas de parte de los adultos.

Enrique se había entretenido por su cuenta poniéndose al corriente con los maestros sobre su hijo, recoger sus trabajos escolares de fin de curso (llevaba una carpeta llena de los mismos) y pidiendo sugerencias de opciones de escuelas primarias a los maestros. Pero, como ese asunto ya había quedado solucionado, pudieron por fin regresar a casa.

Miguel estaba muy feliz porque el verano ya había iniciado, y su mamá ya les esperaba con meloncito y nieve que disfrutar en casa. Hiro podía volver a darle besitos a escondidas y a cantarle al oído, y mamá Coco podía volver a contarles cuentos a ambos, y podrían jugar a los robotcitos con Tadashi, y que les siguiera explicando cómo funcionaban, y podría volver a bañarse con Hiro en la misma tina, y jugar a lanzarle agua, y a sumergir sus muñecos luchadores y jugar a que podían respirar bajo el agua, y que Hiro le contara muchas de las ideas locas que solía tener y que le encantaba escuchar, y muchas, muchas cosas más.

Hiro no entendía por qué Tadashi se veía algo frustrado. Su hermano no dejaba de mirar el acta de matrimonio.

La chica se había ido demasiado rápido y había firmado todo demasiado rápido. En lugar de poner su nombre, sólo había puesto una X por firma en el espacio donde debería de haberlo puesto. No sabía su nombre. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía messenger, flog que rayarle, o mínimo un myspace.

Y, lo más curioso, no sabía muy bien por qué quería saberlo. Es que... era raro.

La energía que destilaba y todo el entusiasmo, era contagioso. Parecía una chica genuinamente genial y divertida, y estaba seguro de que sería interesante pasar tiempo con ella (de preferencia sin tener que chocar con más árboles). Cuando la conoció definitivamente lo había agarrado en curva en una situación algo... MUY rara, y había quedado como un idiota incapaz de pensar rápido, pero no quería dejar esa impresión. Hasta podrían salir con Abel a andar en bicicleta.

Pero no sabía su nombre ni dónde encontrarla...

Bueno, tal vez la volvería a ver. El verano apenas iniciaba.

—La propuesta de legislatura para el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo se encuentra ya en la cámara de... —Decía la tele de fondo, y Tadashi sólo la escuchó como ausente, aún pensando en qué podría hacer.

—Oye _gatoncito_. —Preguntó Miguel.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hiro con la boca llena de helado.

 _—Gacias_ por venir.

Hiro le sonrió y se le repegó con arrumacos, como si Miguel fuera un peluche grande. El también estaba contento de haber venido.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida sin sus padres son que fuera doloroso. Y cada vez, recordaba menos y menos.

—...Y así, la búsqueda de responsables por el incendio de la guardería ABC continúa. En otras noticias, una vacuna para el virus AH1N1 está siendo... —Continuó la televisión.

Enrique escuchó con preocupación la voz de la locutora. Miró uno de los dibujos de su hijo, de un día soleado. Y luego miró a Luisa, su esposa, que también escuchaba las noticias con ligera angustia.

—Tenías razón. Tenemos que hablar con Cass. —Concedió él, a susurros. —Si las cosas siguen así, creo que necesitamos tener un plan B en caso de que tengamos que salir de México un tiempo. El sexenio no va ni a la mitad y hay muertos por todos lados, los narcos se salieron de control.

—¿Pero tu mamá...?

—Ella se puede defender sola bastante bien. Pero Miguel está chiquito. Mira esa guardería nada más, y esa enfermedad horrible.

Luisa se miró las manos con nerviosismo. De fondo, su hijo pequeño hablaba con su amigo. Le preguntaba a Hiro si tenía miedo por iniciar pronto la primaria, pero Hiro solo sonreía emocionado y le decía que no, que estaba muy emocionado.

Una actitud por completo diferente a la que tenía años atrás, cuando la muerte de los Hamada hubo sido reciente.

Luisa levantó la mirada para ver a Miguel y a Hiro juntos, comiendo meloncito con nieve, tan tiernos e inocentes. Seguro al rato cuando tocara bañarlos iban a pedir de nuevo bañarse juntos, y dormir la siesta juntos, y que les leyeran una historia juntos. Y conocía a Hiro y sus esfuerzos por enseñar a Miguel a leer antes de tiempo (su bebé ya podía distinguir algunas letras y palabras), y por enseñarle inglés y japonés, y Miguel estaba aprendiendo tan, tan rápido ambos idiomas mientras crecía.

Y, según Tadashi, Hiro le "había salvado de llorar en el kinder" y le había conseguido unos anillos de dulce para que el susto se le pasara.

Su mirada se afirmó.

—Hablaré con Cass. Sólo para tenerla enterada.

En el fondo, sabía que era mejor tener un plan B a no tener ninguno, y que si su hijo podía contar con los Hamada, las cosas iban a estar bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Muuuuuy buenas a todos, guapísimos, aquí Axuree777 en un nuevo capítulo de No Romo! xdxdxdxdxd

Disculpen la tardanza y la falta de dibujo, pero creo que sale mejor si voy publicando todo y luego lo voy editando añadiendo los dibujos. Sucede que Estrella está súper atorada con la escuela, y yo no quiero presionarla para que haga dibujos para un fanfic xd pero también me interesaba mucho subir ésto por las fechas, así que pues, aquí se los traje. :')

Pero les dejo un dibujito de ella que es como un concepto muy temprano de éste capítulo xd

¡Espero que les guste mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de No Romo! Los niños ya están creciendo más y más, así que espero que les haya gustado verlos de bebés :')

Aquí les dejo algunos de los dibujitos todos chulos que hicieron algunos lectorcitos y que alcancé a guardar :DDDD Estrellita y yo los vemos todos y los agradecemos de corazón ;A;, pero a veces se me pasa guardarlos o en el momento no puedo hacerlo por X o Y razón.

Éste lo hizo Sol Vasquez <3 Memo Aponte hace la voz de Hiro y la de Rito, por cierto.

Éste mameluco de pandita lo hizo Baymax36, la misma que hace el kitsune y el policia.

No había visto antes a ésta persona, pero se llama paint.uwu en instagram :DDDD es de cuando se conocen, ains.

Hina hizo a los bebes tambieeeen <3 <3 <3 

Y también hizo a tadashi siendo muy útil xdxdxdxd

¡Axureé, cambio y fuera!


	4. un pandita en San Fransokyo

El sonido de balazos impactando contra las casas de los vecinos despertaron a la familia Rivera a las dos de la mañana.

-¡Son los zetas! -Gritó Enrique.

-¡Pecho a tierra, todos! -Ordenó Berto, aunque ya toda la casa se le estaba adelantando.

-Silencio, niños. -Susurró Carmen.

-Mamá, no se vaya a mover. Ahorita se pasa. -Susurró Elena a mamá Coco, dirigiendo la más sucia de sus miradas en dirección a la balacera, sú única forma de reproche. Ambas abuelas eran demasiado viejas para tirarse con brusquedad al piso sin resentirlo, por lo cual debían quedarse inmóviles y recostadas en la orilla más oscura de la cama.

Miguel tembló de miedo y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre mientras yacían tirados en el suelo, sin atreverse ni siquiera a llorar, escuchando los balazos zumbar en el exterior, hasta que éstos se fueron espaciando más y más. Y luego...

...

Silencio.

Nada. Nada se oía. Era un silencio aterrador, de incertidumbre. Del tipo que te hace quedarte otro rato tirado en el suelo, preguntándote si el peligro ya pasó o si una nueva ronda va a iniciar en poco, forzándote a tratar de leerle la mente a un desconocido sólo para tratar de tener una mínima esperanza de salvar tu pellejo y el de tus seres queridos si eras acaso capaz predecir sus caprichos correctamente.

Y eso hicieron. La familia entera se quedó en sus lugares durante unos momentos más; rezando porque las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas.

Felipe Calderón Hinojosa había declarado la guerra al narcotráfico; optando por sacar a los militares a defender las calles como estrategia. Y si bien en papel la cosa se oía bien; en la práctica implicaba a militares poco empáticos (y algunos aprovechados) violentando a la misma población que decían proteger cada vez que se enfrentaban a un enemigo que era superior en poder, números, dinero, armas, sangre y crueldad.

Era el pueblo el que, como siempre, quedaba atrapado en el fuego cruzado. La guerra contra el crimen organizado se había asentado en Santa Cecilia, imposibilitada de pedir ayuda al ser una comunidad tan pequeña y remota de la capital, mientras los cuerpos de los civiles caían como moscas aquí y allí entre sus callecitas empedradas antes tan divinas..

Y era algo que mamá Elena no estaba dispuesta a sufrir ni un segundo más.

Había tenderos en otros pueblos a los cuales les exigían pagar derecho de piso, otros a los cuales ejecutaban como escarmiento por no acatar las órdenes para llevarse a las mujeres y los niños después, y a otros los llevaban presos los militares. Y no querían que se fijarán en la zapatería, porque toda su familia trabajaba en la misma.

A mamá Elena _nadie_ le decía que no cuando se trataba de velar por sus hijos. Ni el presidente, ni la milicia, ni el crimen, ni el toque de queda, ni la virgen, ni nadie.

Se organizó con sus hijos para decidir qué hacer y de todas las soluciones, la de Enrique fue la que le gustó más: Irse de México un tiempo y regresar cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado.

Carmen y Enrique agilizaron los trámites y permisos al juntar fuerzas con otra familia de confianza que también pensaba irse para ejercer presión sobre la embajada; pensando irse en bola como refugiados. Elena y Berto se encargaron de toda la documentación legal de la zapatería, empacando lo que podían llevarse y escondiendo el resto.

Luisa, Gloria y Dolores (la matriarca de la otra familia que se les había unido) tenían amistades en Estados Unidos con quienes se pusieron de contacto de inmediato para explicarles la situación y pedirles alojamiento hasta que todo se solucionara.

Lograron acomodar a una parte de las familias en San José, a otra en San Fransokyo, y finalmente, Cass, siendo una verdadera campeona y sabiendo que tenía espacio de sobra en la casa de sus padres a dónde se había mudado con sus sobrinos, se ofreció a alojar a Miguel y a sus padres en la misma.

La idea era hacer el primer piso un café; pero con la muerte de su hermana lo había dejado casi varado por falta de motivación. Ahora empezaba a pensar que había sido el destino el que lo vio como necesario para poder auxiliar a los Rivera ahora que necesitaban ayuda.

Se pelaron nada más llegar diciembre. No dejaron ni una tortilla atrás; como si a ambas familias se las hubiera tragado la tierra. Del sangriento y fantasmagórico pueblo de Santa Cecilia, desprovisto de vida, música y mariachis conforme sus habitantes morían o escapaban, no volverían a saber nada en un largo tiempo.

En contraparte a tal pesar, Cass fue a recibirlos junto con sus muy animados sobrinos al aeropuerto. Iban compañía de una señora que Tadashi y Hiro no conocían, pero que iba sólo para recibir a la otra familia.

Hiro no cabía en sí de la emoción: ¡iba a ver a Miguel! ¡Iba a ver a Miguel! ¡Aún mejor, iba a _vivir_ con Miguel, como hermanitos!

¡Iba a ve-...! Uy, el aeropuerto es grandote. ¡A ver a-...! Uy, decoraron el aeropuerto para navidad. ¡Ver a Mi-...! Uy esa niña tiene una mochila en forma de perro, qué bonito. ¡A Mi-...! Uy eso tiene lucecitas de colores muy bonitas y festivas, quiere un robot con colorcitos.

¡A Miguel! **_¡_** ** _AAAAAHHHH_** ** _!_**

-Hiro, parece como si fueras a despegar tú en lugar del avión. -se río Tadashi al ver a su hermano casi vibrar de la emoción.

Cass, Hiro y él se habían sentado un poco apartados de la señora, quién parecía ocupada haciendo llamadas telefónicas.

-¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Y preparado! ¡Preparadísi-...! Hey, ¿cómo vamos a ver si es el avión de Miguel? -preguntó Hiro, preocupado de no estar tan _preparadísimo_ como creía.

-En esa tabla vienen las llegadas y las horas. Miguel está en ese de las 3:00 de la tarde... ahí puedes ver qué está llegando en tiempo y va a llegar por ésta puerta. -explicó Cass con una sonrisa y riéndose al ver que Hiro ponía cara de berrinche y miraba feo al tablero.

-¡Pues que se apure! ¡Voy a inventar un avión más rápido! ¡Así va a poder llegar antes!

-Eso será después, pero ahora ten paciencia, hermanito. Tu noviecito llegará cuando tenga que llegar. -Tadashi movió las cejas para enfadarlo.

Hiro de inmediato lo miró con indignación y negó con la cabeza, expresando rechazo y hasta asco a la idea. ¡A ver, no, que en su escuela también estaban con ese mismo tema y a él eso le daba mucho asco! ¡Miguel no se merecía eso!

-¡No es mi noviecito! -Protestó. -¡Es mi amigo!

-Te casaste con él en el kinder. -Canturreó el mayor para enojarlo más.

(Aunque había un límite, porque no pensaba mencionar lo de que los niños aún se daban de besitos frente a su tía, claro. Confiaba en que Hiro y Miguel fueran dejando el hábito poco a poco).

-¡Pues síiiii, Alma lo estaba haciendo llorar! ¡Así ninguna niña se lo iba a llevar!

-Aaaah, entonces lo querías para ti.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Estaba ayudando! ¡Sólo cuenta si se casan los mamás y papás!

-Noooo, Hiro, se casan los que se gustan~

-¡No es cierto! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Tía Caaaaass!

Cass se alteró. Los ojos de Hiro empezaban a llenarse de lagrimitas de angustia; a dos o tres oraciones de llorar a gritos en el aeropuerto en frente de la señora que acababan de conocer y que parecía no saber si intervenir o no.

-Tadashi, deja en paz a Hiro, por favor. Lo estás alterando. -Le pidió ella amablemente, porque no sabía cómo lidiar explicándole a su sobrino sobre la homosexualidad en cinco minutos.

-Tía, ¿a fuerzas te casas con alguien que te gusta? ¡A mí no me gusta Miguel! -LLoró el niño, sorbiendo por la nariz al sentirse expuesto y humillado.

¡A él no le gustaba nadie! ¿y si ahora tenía que cumplir o algo así? ¿Lo iban a regañar? ¡¿Tenía que tratarlo como si fueran la mamá y el papá aunque le diera asco?! ¡¿Y si no volvían a ser amigos?! ¡¿Y si lo hacía llorar o se enojaba y no volvía a verlo?! ¡No quería, no quería! ¡Tener novio es de lo peor!

-No... ¿exactamente...? -Respondió Cass dudosa, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-...¿No? -Preguntó Hiro, dejando de sollozar un poco.

Ambos sobrinos voltearon a verla con curiosidad. Y es que Tadashi, a pesar de ser algo molestoso con su hermano y pasarse de la raya sin querer en ocasiones, también era en general un muchacho educado e inocente, y no entendía cómo era eso de que te casabas con alguien que... no te atraía.

Cass tragó saliva. Oh, ésto iba a ser difícil de explicar.

-Miren, niños... cuando una persona se casa, está eligiendo a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida. Es una elección libre y muy personal de cada quien. Casi todos eligen a alguien que les gusta o a quien quieren mucho; pero no es forzoso. Hay gente que no se casa con nadie. Y hay gente que se casa con amigos que les caen muy bien.

-¿En serio se puede eso? -Preguntó Tadashi, consternado.

La señora miró a Cass con duda, pensando si ésta criadora novata habría hecho bien en explicar algo tan complicado y liberal a tan corta edad de los niños. Pero Hiro se limpió las lagrimitas y golpeó a Tadashi brevemente con el puñito, mirándolo con berrinche e interrumpiendo el flujo de pensamiento de los mayores.

-¡Ya ves cómo sí podíamos casarnos! ¡Mi tía dijo que sí se puede! -Chilló con enojo.

No hubo tiempo para más reclamos, regaños o aclaraciones, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de llegada y empezaron a entrar personas cargando maletas, llamando su atención pues era seguro que los refugiados estuvieran entre la muchedumbre.

Hiro se paró de puntillas, repleto de emoción hasta la médula... hasta que lo vio.

Ahí estaba Miguel acompañado de toda su familia; avanzando a pasitos torpes pero acelerados como el pequeño conejito que era a sus cinco años.

Se le iluminó la cara al ver a su mejor amigo, pero luego se le agrió cuando vio que al lado de Miguel también estaba esa niña molesta que se había querido casar con el pandita y lo había hecho llorar.

Niña mensa, ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿No aprendió la primera vez?

-¡Hol-...! Aaaaaayyyy... -Escuchó mascullar a Tadashi.

-¿Pasa algo, Tadashi? -Preguntó Cass.

-Eh... Eh... es... es una larga historia. -Masculló él.

Hiro le miró con curiosidad. Su hermano sudaba a mares con las mejillas rojas y se le veía bastante alterado. Dirigió su mirada de vuelta al grupo, pero no vio nada raro; sólo a la prima rubia de Alma con quien Tadashi se había casado en la kermés.

La realización le llegó. Entonces... ¿esa era la familia de Alma?

Las alegres voces de las madres mexicanas, al reconocerse, procedieron a saludar efusivamente en español; pero fue la pequeña voz infantil la que llamó la atención de Hiro más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-¡Ratoncito!

-¡Migueru! ¡Viniste!

Hiro localizó con la mirada a su pequeño amigo moreno. Éste, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa, se abalanzó sobre el japonés para darle un abrazo apretado entre risas. Hiro sonrió y le dejó hundir su cabecita en su suéter, disfrutando del calorcito que emanaba de las mejillas de su amigo conejito-pandita.

-¡Hola, Hiro! ¡Te extrañé! -Rió Miguel de pura felicidad.

-¡Y yo a ti! -Contestó Hiro con la misma risita.

-Awww, qué bonitos. -Suspiró Cass, enternecida con los pequeñitos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pequeño niño mexicano no sentía miedo. Su mamá le había dicho que ya no iba a haber más balazos, y sinceramente, le creía... Si estaba aquí tan a gusto disfrutando de las sonrisas, abrazos calientitos, y cara de felicidad de Hiro... ¿Cómo podría estar asustado?

No vieron cuando Tadashi, animado por Abel, pidió el nombre y el número de teléfono a la niña rubia, para "ver si se veían" algún día. Tampoco vieron su cara de berrinche puberto cuando tuvo que decirle adiós a ella y a Abel por igual, si bien Abel trató de animarlo con un codazo diciéndole que todo estaría bien y no vivirían tan lejos.

_Lo que sí vieron fue que Abel y la rubia tomaron caminos separados._

Miguel, algo asustado de que los balazos fueran a regresar si se separaba de Hiro, o de quedarse solito sin nadie que le ayudara si regresaban, tomó la mano de su amigo y lo miró con carita de angustia.

-¿Nos van a separar? -Le susurró.

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

-Mi tía me dijo que íbamos a vivir juntos.

-¿De veritas, de veritas?

-Uhm... -Hiro empezó a sentir ansiedad. ¿Podría jurarlo? No... estaba seguro. Pero... haría lo posible por proteger a Miguel. Tenía que ser valiente. Tenía que cuidarlo. ¡Dijo que lo iba a cuidar! -...¡C-claro que lo sé, soy genial, yo sé todo! M-mira, agárrate de mí y no te sueltes. Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? yo te cuido.

Miguel asintió y se pegó a su amigo, entrelazando sus deditos con los de él.

Se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas, incluso cuando les subieron al auto de tía Cass, mientras Hiro sudaba la gota gorda pensando en qué podría hacer si decidían separarlos. Y si bien por el camino fueron platicando sobre sus series favoritas y en qué capítulos se habían quedado, no se atrevió a respirar con tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a la casa y dejaron que ambos entraran dentro, con Miguel notando que sus papás bajaban las maletas para oficialmente hospedarse ahí.

Qué alivio. No iban a separarlos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te iba a cuidar. -Declaró con orgullo a su amiguito.

Miguel le respondió con una sonrisa, un "gracias Hiro, eres genial" y un besito en la mejilla que le aceptó como recompensa por... no hacer nada, básicamente, a menos que "aparentar no estar asustado" contara como éxito.

Una vez en casa, con una preocupación menos, y mientras los mayores desempacaban y se podían de acuerdo con la distribución de espacios, fue cuando notaron que Tadashi parecía... triste. Ninguno de sus amigos mayores se había quedado.

Hiro torció la boca. No esperaba que Abel, Rosa y la niña rubia se fueran a vivir a otro lado.

No quería que Tadashi estuviera solito, se sentía muy feo, ya lo había vivido: en la escuela, los niños lo dejaban solo todo el rato porque eran más grandes que él, lo ignoraban por ser más pequeño, y a veces hasta lo empujaban, le quitaban sus cosas o se reían de él, llamándole cerebrito y otras cosas, como si fuese algo malo. Tadashi y su tía le habían dicho que era bueno que fuera tan inteligente, pero ellos no parecían creer lo mismo.

Bueno, no importaba. El punto era que estar solito era feo.

¡Y de todos modos quién necesita niños tontos como ellos de amigos! ya tenía a Miguel y con la mitad de su edad podía ser mucho más genial que todos ellos juntos. Pero no podía negar que podía llegar a sentirse muy solitario, y no quería que su hermano se sintiera así.

-Podemos pasar más tiempo con él hasta que Abel y Rosita vengan de visitarnos. -Propuso Miguel.

-Eso puede funcionar. -Le dio la razón Hiro. -Podemos jugar con él cuando no esté con su tonta tarea, así se puede divertir.

-¡Y tengo galletitas! ¡Le puedo convidar ahora!

-¡Sí, eso servirá! Es muy glotón, le van a gustar. ¡Buena idea pandita!

Miguel sonrió e intentó abrazar a Hiro.

Pero, para su sorpresa, éste sufrió un escalofrío y nuevamente no le correspondió el abrazo. Incluso, se removió incómodo.

Miguel esperó un momento más a ver si Hiro le correspondía, pero... nope. Nada. Ok, ésto era muy raro... ¿pasaba algo?

-¿'Tas bien? -Preguntó Miguel, volteando a ver a su amigo con ojos preocupados. -¿Te lastimé?

-¿E-eh? No, no es eso. Es que, eh... no es... nada.

El mayor intentó regresarle el abrazo a Miguel. Pero, por más que intentaba, seguía sintiendo escalofríos en el cuerpo.

Era raro, pero... no tanto. Antes de entrar a la escuela, le gustaban los abrazos, eran calientitos y le hacían sentir protegido. Pero, desde los incidentes con los otros niños de su salón, habían cambiado de significado. No le gustaba sentirse apresado ni acorralado. Y, ahora que le habían dicho lo de que los que se casan se gustan, aunque su tía ya le dijera que era mentira...

...No... no quería arriesgarse a perder a su único amigo. ¡Era el mejor que tenía! ...De hecho... era el único que tenía.

-...N-no puedo... -Murmuró Hiro. -Perdóname.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lastimé! -Miguel, alarmado, se retiró de golpe.

-¡No, que no es eso! -Negó Hiro, aterrado ante la idea de perder el contacto con Miguel. ¿Qué podía hacer? -...E-es que... no sé. No puedo. Perdón. Se siente... raro. Me puedes abrazar si quieres, de hecho me gusta cuando me... haces mimitos, pero... perdón. Perdón.

Hiro lloriqueó un poco, dolido de pensar que quizá después de todo su dinámica ya no pudiera ser la de antes, por más que añorara la sensación. Cerró los ojos para no tener que ver la carita de decepción de Miguel.

Pero Miguel se quedó pensando un momento. Hiro lo había salvado de ser separados. ¿En serio no podía hacer nada por él? Estaba determinado a encontrar una solución para poder auxiliarlo. ¿No habría algo que fuera como un abrazo pero sin ser un abra-...?

¡PERO PUES CLARO!

Contento de haber dado con una solución, se acercó y le dio un beso de piquito a su amigo en los labios que hizo que el genio abriera los ojos de sorpresa y lo mirara..

-¡Entonces abracitos de cara! ¡Escuché en la tele que se llaman _piquitos_!-Declaró el niño con felicidad. -¡Dijiste que eran más mejores que un abrazo! ¡Podemos usar esos!

Hiro sintió que el cerebro le explotaba ante tal razonamiento. Los niños de la escuela tampoco se acercaban tanto así a él. Y no tenía que sentirse acorralado. Y podía regresárselos a Miguel sin tener que comprometerse mucho. ¡Y era su gesto más puro de amistad! ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?! Los piquitos (mejor nombre en el universo) eran, como, una cosa única entre Miguel y él. Era una cosa que sólo ellos dos hacían y que no hacían con nadie más. ¡Sí, ésto podía funcionar!

De inmediato sonrió y le correspondió con otro pequeño piquito en los labios.

-¡Sí, esos están bien mientras sean contigo! ¡Gracias, pandita!

-¡De nada! -Miguel le sonrió dándole otro piquito, contento de tener de vuelta el afecto único y singular de su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiro y Tadashi aún tenían que ir unos días más al colegio y Cass a trabajar, así que los Rivera decidieron aprovechar para aclimatarse lo antes posible para no vivir esperando cuidados. Estaban orgullosos de ser trabajadores y querían demostrarlo, por lo que se metieron a las clases especiales del gobierno para aprender inglés y japonés además de ocuparse de buscar trabajos a medio tiempo y permisos y papeles para su estadía.

(Eso, y perderse en el sistema de transportes y tecnología de la ciudad, que era muy diferente a Santa Cecilia y por lo tanto muchísimo más intimidante).

Miguel progresó más rápido que sus papás en los idiomas gracias a su corta edad, por lo cual pronto necesitó de práctica externa. El problema era que, además de los Hamada, no tenía ningún otro amigo con quien practicar, no podía comunicarse fluidamente aún, y... bueno, seguía pensando que las máquinas despachadoras de San Fransokyo eran juguetes hechos de magia, así que tampoco era muy seguro dejarlo solo por ahí, en casa, mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara a casa para platicar con él.

Afortunadamente, había algunos viejitos jubilados en la calle sin mucho que hacer y sin nadie con quien platicar.

El señor Takamoto era un vecino anciano de la confianza de Cass y querido por el barrio. En su juventud él y su esposa habrían sido un dueto de músicos conocidos localmente, pero ahora que estaba retirado y que ella había muerto no solía recibir más visitas fuera de temporadas vacacionales que la de la muchacha que limpiaba su casa y cuidaba su salud.

Una vez que sus padres se convencieron de que el señor era buena persona y de que le hubieron dado las herramientas para comunicarse al 911 o con su familia en caso de que algo malo sucediera, la señora Hamada se arregló con el señor Takamoto para que cuidara al niño por un tiempo mientras todos trabajaban o estudiaban y practicara a hablar con él. Lo más difícil fue convencer al pequeño, por lo habituado que estaba a pasar tiempo con Hiro, pero una vez que Takamoto y Cass llegaron al acuerdo de enseñarle guitarra con él a escondidas de sus padres, aceptó tan pronto supo que habría música involucrada.

Hubo que arreglar los contactos de emergencia tanto para el señor Takamoto como para la chica que venía a ayudarlo, pero pronto todo quedó listo y Miguel empezó a disfrutar más sus días en ésta ciudad rara que no conocía y dónde no tenía amigos más allá de los Hamada ni familia más allá de sus padres.

El señor Takamoto y él podían no hablaban el mismo idioma aún, por lo que tuvieron que crear un lenguaje a través de la música, la mímica, y unas cuantas palabras y oraciones en inglés y japonés conforme el niño aumentaba su dominio del idioma. Miguel aprendía rápido, y el señor Takamoto era un buen profesor. Pronto empezó a leer partitura y a explorar otros instrumentos con permiso de su instructor, pues su esposa en vida gustaba de coleccionarlos.

La guitarra seguía siendo por mucho el instrumento preferido de Miguel y no había nada en el mundo que le ganara cuando escuchaba al viejo tocar romanzas españolas en ella, pero también debía admitir que aprender las primeras notas de "estrellita, donde estás" en la guitarra era tan divertido como aprenderlas en piano, guzheng, o arpa, aunque no alcanzara los pedales. Era demasiado pequeño para probar el violín de tamaño adulto, y ni los metales ni los vientos llamaron su atención más allá de un encuentro ocasional con la flauta dulce que no le convenció porque no podía cantar al mismo tiempo que tocaba, pero fuera de eso, el repertorio estaba muy bien.

Su curiosidad y su entusiasmo se fueron incrementando, y antes de darse cuenta ya le entusiasmaba ir a aprender instrumentos nuevos con el señor Takamoto. Algo que por supuesto confundió muchísimo a Hiro, que no entendía qué de emocionante veía Miguel en una persona amable, sí, pero vieja y muy anticuada.

-¿Cómo que no te aburres? ¡Si no puede jugar y no tiene internet! -Le preguntó Hiro una noche entre susurros furtivos para esquivar un regaño por seguir despiertos.

-¡Me enseña guitarra! Y también tiene un piano, un arpa, y un instrumento chino raro, se llama guzheng, suena muy diferente a todo.

-Entonces es peor, es como tomar clases extra.

-Pero de música. ¡Múuuusica! Con mi familia no puedo oír música.

-¿Aunque tengas que escuchar sus historias _aburridísimas_ de cuando era joven en otro idioma?

-¡Eso tampoco es aburrido! Son como cuentos. -Sonrió Miguel. -Me gusta escuchar, y cuando no le entiendo les pone música de fondo.

-...Eres raro. -Hiro frunció el ceño, pero le dio un besito en la frente de todos modos. -Pero así te quiero. Si te divierte está bien.

Y con el apoyo de Hiro, la rutina quedó doblemente asentada.

Por las mañanas, los niños despertaban hechos bollo en la misma cama, lo cual era genial por lo calientito que era en invierno. Se arreglaban en compañía de Tadashi para mantener vigente su pacto de no dejarlo solo (Tadashi pensaba que era raro, pero ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la compañía de los niños pequeños pidiéndole ayuda para atarse las agujetas o peinarse un pelo rebelde). Luego desayunaban todos juntos la comida que su mamá y la tía de Hiro preparaban.

Tras lavarse los dientes, Cass iba a su trabajo, Hiro y Tadashi a la escuela, y los Rivera a clases de idiomas, donde les separaban en grupo de adultos y grupo de niños. Miguel pasaba el tiempo con un montón de niños inmigrantes más, aprendiendo idiomas, cosas sobre la ciudad y las cosas que tenía para ofrecer, hasta que las clases terminaban y todos regresaban a casa en el transporte público.

El nuevo ciclo escolar no empezaría hasta abril, pero los papás de Miguel ya trabajaban, así que luego de lavar los platos y preparar los almuerzos (Miguel se llevaba uno extra para el señor Takamoto) lo dejaban en casa de su tutor, partiendo sin sospechar nada de las clases de guitarra.

Luego de aprender idiomas y guitarra, almorzaban y la muchacha lavaba los recipientes mientras Takamoto contaba historias de su juventud, explicando al niño los significados de las palabras nuevas al niño y completando sentimientos complejos con ayuda de la música: Acordes de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi indicaban las estaciones del año, el danubio azul las anécdotas en los ríos, playas o lagos, las bodas de Wagner eran para su esposa, y así sucesivamente.

Por la tarde Tadashi y Hiro recogían a Miguel de clase y se iban a casa. Pasaban la tarde la tarde platicando, ayudando a Hiro con la tarea, jugando y construyendo cosas con Tadashi hasta que los adultos regresaban a casa.

Cenaban juntos y pasaban el rato jugando, viendo caricaturas o películas, dibujando, leyéndose cuentos entre ellos en el sofá favorito de Cass, o pasando un rato con los adultos jugando y preguntándoles cosas hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir. Hiro y él solían tomar el baño juntos con alguno de los adultos supervisándolos, y finalmente se acostaban a dormir en la misma cama, arrecholándose juntos para recibir calor y abrazos del otro (Tadashi tenía la suya porque era un niño grande).

Luisa les daba un beso de buenas noches a ambos, Enrique les dejaba una lamparita de noche prendida y revisaba que no hubiera monstruos antes de dejarlos. Cuando se quedaban solos y sabían que nadie miraba se daban un"piquito" de buenas noches para poder dormir a gusto, acurrucándose en un abrazo. Y así hasta volver a empezar la rutina.

Los días pasaron. Pronto Hiro y Tadashi salieron de vacaciones y el señor Takamoto se fue para pasar las fiestas con su hija, por lo cual los adultos hicieron las maletas y se fueron todos con los niños a pasar la Navidad en compañía del resto de los Rivera.

Era agradable, porque entonces Hiro y Miguel ya podían jugar a las escondidas con Rosita, a juegos de mesa con Tadashi y Abel, o incluso cocinar con mamá Elena. Ya había más cosas que hacer con más gente.

**Hasta que Alma y su familia llegaron a pasar las Navidades con ellos.**

-Saluden, niños, sean unos caballeros. -Les llamó la atención Enrique en medio de la repartición de abrazos.

Hiro fijó sus ojos en Alma y torció la boca, escondiendo a un angustiado Miguel detrás de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo con su amigo, se habían hecho bastante cercanos, y no pensaba cederlo tan fácil.

Alma lo notó y, con todo y sus trencitas con listones, les sacó la lengua.

Pediría ayuda a Tadashi, pero su hermano mayor tenía los cachetes rojos y parecía debatirse entre querer estar cerca de la prima de Alma o alejarse de ella, por lo cual no esperaba que fuera a hacerle caso demasiado pronto. Miguel intentó pedir ayuda a Abel, pero éste estaba más ocupado dándole codazos a Tadashi y empujándolo en dirección de la chica.

Así que... estaban solos en ésto e iban a tener que solucionarlo ellos solos. Pues bueno, lo harían. Se habían vuelto más y más cercanos al punto de ser inseparables, no iba a dejar que los antagonizaran de éste modo. Sí, bueno, Alma aún no hacía nada... ¡pero por si acaso se le ocurría intentarlo!

De brazos cruzados para verse aún más alto de lo que ya era a comparación de los otros dos niños, Hiro se acercó a la niña tratando de verse imponente como un padre de familia enojado.

-No te puedes acercar a Miguel. -Demandó. -Porque me casé con él primero.

-Ni quiero, me van a pegar lo bobo. -Se defendió ella.

-¡No somos bobos! -Protestó Miguel.

-Niños, no está bien que se traten así. ¿Qué va a pensar mamá Coco? La van a poner triste. -Intervino Gloria, quien venía empujando la silla de ruedas de mamá Coco.

Los tres niños miraron a la tía para protestar, pero sus ojos se posaron en la tierna viejecita. Al verla tan frágil y ajena a todo el asunto, bajaron la cara con cierta vergüenza en dirección al piso.

Pues nada de solucionarlo solos entonces. Tendrían que optar por la tregua.

Cass pidió a Tadashi que llevara a los niños a jugar al parque cercano que quedaba frente a la casa de sus anfitriones, ya que así podrían vigilarlos de cerca. Rosita pidió ir también. Abel, al ver que iban a separar a su amigo de su crush de secundaria, rápidamente pidió a la muchacha que fuera ella también, para que "los niños no se le amotinaran". Dijo que él no podía ir porque tenía hambre. La chica aceptó porque Tadashi le había caído muy bien.

Terminaron los seis en el parque con instrucciones de cuidarse mucho. Después de todo, Hiro era mayor y ya jugaba más rudo y con más riesgo y agilidad que Miguel o Alma.

Poco duró la advertencia, pues Tadashi parecía ponerse algo bobo cada vez que su amiga rubia estaba cerca, y ella se distraía con mayor facilidad al hablarle, cosa que los niños detectaron como una oportunidad para hacer travesuras.

_Obviamente tendrían que aprovechar el bug mientras les durara._

Lo primero que hicieron fue explotar la distracción de los adolescentes intentando hacer funcionar una de las tropecientas máquinas despachadoras de la ciudad, poniéndose a jugar los cuatro a la carrera de obstáculos, algo que generalmente no les dejaban hacer sin supervisión por considerarlo "demasiado peligroso y riesgoso", pero que ahora que no los estaban viendo podían aprovechar a hacer. Para más emoción, decidieron volverlo EXTREMO y así aprovecharlo al máximo durante el poco tiempo que tuvieran. Onda, como los concursos de la tele, rápido y épico.

Rosita no quería jugar porque le daba miedo, así que pidió ser la réferi de los circuitos improvisados que empezaron a armarse con los juegos que había disponibles en el parque.

-¡El primero que llegue al árbol ese saltándose todas las bardas gana!

-¡El primero que trepe por el tubo, cruce el puente y vuelva a bajar gana!

-¡El que dure más en las barras usando sólo los brazos gana!

Alma era una gran competidora. No corría muy rápido, pero ya se coordinaba bien y era fuertecita, como resultado de estar yendo a clases de karate. Hiro no tenía problemas para hacerle a la competencia, pero Miguel era pequeño y torpeza y se tropezaba mucho o le perdía el paso a ambos.

El pequeño empezaba a frustrarse y a juntar las ganas de llorar, cosa que hizo que Hiro se angustiara y empezará a idear un plan. Si pensaba en la competencia correcta, estaba casi seguro de que podría derrotarla y ganarle sin necesidad de que Miguel se siguiera haciendo daño al caerse o llorando por quedarse atrás.

¡Derrotaría a Alma él solito!

-¡Ya sé! ¡El que llegue más lejos al brincar del columpio, gana! -Dijo Hiro.

-¡Va, va, va! -Dijo Alma, entusiasmada y con la adrenalina al mil.

-No sé... mi mamá me dijo que eso era peligroso... -Preguntó Rosa, insegura.

-¡Rosa! ¡Si nos acusas te... te... te hago algo, no sé qué, pero algo! -Le advirtió Alma.

-No te preocupes, pandita. -le sonrió Hiro a Miguel, al notarlo angustiado. -Tú descansa el rasponcito. ¡Puedo ganarle por los dos!

Rosa y Miguel, titubeantes, decidieron concederles el juego y no decir nada.

Los dos niños se treparon a los columpios de llanta con rapidez. Hiro el azul, Alma el rojo... y se empezaron a balancear.

Alma calculó una altura que le pareció suficiente y dio su mejor esfuerzo por brincar. Rosa marcó el lugar con una ramita mientras Hiro tomaba notas mentales de la distancia, aprovechando su cerebro prodigio para sacar cálculos.

Supo que tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar al ser más grande y fuerte que la niña, pero aún así quería dar su mejor esfuerzo para no arriesgarse. Así que dejó que el columpio se balanceara más y más alto, agarrando vuelo.

-¡Hiro, noooo! -Advirtió Rosa presintiendo que se venía el peligro.

-¡Así de alto es trampa! -Reclamó Alma.

Miguel le miró con admiración, porque nunca había visto a alguien llegar tan alto antes. Era todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Hiro se lanzó con fuerza, y vio con satisfacción que cruzaba la línea de ramitas hasta dejarla atrás... antes de aterrizar con demasiada violencia y arrastrarse por un tramo del piso.

Escuchó que Rosa y Alma gritaron, mientras que Miguel gritó "¡HIRO!" y se acercaba rápidamente para verlo. El pequeño japonés empezaba a sentir un dolor agudo en ambas rodillas y en la nariz que le hizo soltar un gemido.

Bajó la mirada. Ambos dientes frontales yacían frente a él, empapados de la sangre que le brotaba a borbotones de no sabía qué parte de la cara para luego caer al suelo. Un dolor sordo palpitaba en su barbilla como si se la hubiera abierto, lo caliente y rojo del líquido escapando con rapidez y salpicando el suelo lo alarmó.

Empezó a llorar. Miguel, también hecho un mar de llanto, le balbuceaba que todo iba a estar bien. Alma se congeló de miedo en su lugar. Y Rosa corrió a buscar la ayuda de los adolescentes. Tadashi levantó a Hiro con rapidez y corrió por ayuda mientras que la chica regresaba al resto de los asustados niños a casa, intentando tranquilizarlos.

Hiro terminó en urgencias con Enrique, Cass y Miguel (quien no quería despegarse de él) a su lado, con un trapito presionado en su boca y su barbilla para no manchar nada de sangre.

Perdió dos dientes de leche de una sola vez, le hicieron tres puntos en la barbilla porque se la había abierto, le trataron los raspones de las rodillas... y le aconsejaron que no se tocara el chipote de la frente.

Había tres ventajas: la primera que le habían dado curitas de megamente, su personaje favorito, y le estaban dejando usar su ropa favorita aunque fuera invierno y comer cosas suaves como helado para hacerlo sentirse mejor. La segunda, que un diente se lo llevó el ratón Pérez y el otro el hada de los dientes así que recibió el doble de dinero bajo su almohada, y la tercera, que se había ganado muchos piquitos en la boquita de parte de Miguel "para que se sintiera mejor", a escondidas de los adultos para que no los regañaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Con eso, no le importó ni el dolor ni verse chimuelo ni que el dentista le dijera que tardarían muchísimo en crecer, porque Miguel estaba especialmente mimoso con él durante esos días y pues, ESO ERA GENIAL, así que ni quien se quejara.

-Eres suave como un conejito. -Murmuró Hiro sintiéndose un consentido cuando Miguel empezó a darle arrumacos.

-¿Te duele? -Preguntó el niño más pequeño.

-Sí, pero si me das piquitos no. -Respondió mañosamente.

Hiro podía estar herido, _pero no idiota_. Iba a explotar el bug mientras durara, le encantaban los cariñitos de Miguel. Ésto de descansar en su compañía era lo máximo, teniendo la excusa de sentirse malito para no hacer nada más que estar tirado en cama o en el sofá todo el día con el niño a su disposición dándole cariñitos.

Pero el pequeño genio era inquieto, joven y fuerte, y no podía estarse en paz mucho tiempo, así que pronto se hartó de tanto amor y continuó con sus andadas y jugando con Miguel, listos los dos para volver a quebrarse los huesos y el resto de los dientes de leche.

La noche del 23 de diciembre, mientras recibían su baño antes de ir a dormir, Miguel notó que Hiro parecía callado, y no parecía estar tan al tanto de su juego de _Mariachiman y SuperHiro contra el reino de los dinosaurios acuáticos piratas del Pacífico._ Su mente parecía en otro lado mientras silbaba quedamente a través del hueco que le había quedado en donde le faltaban los dientes, mientras que Miguel sumergía una y otra vez a un tiranosaurio bajo el agua en un pobre intento de tratar de recuperar su atención.

En cuanto Luisa salió en búsqueda de una toalla limpia para poder secarlos y descansar un poco del constante e incesante parloteo de los niños, el pequeñito dejó los dinosaurios flotando entre las burbujas (y mira que era difícil para él hacer eso, con lo que le encantaba bañarse en tina y no en regadera) y se acercó a él para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero fue frenado en seco y Hiro lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-Miguel. -Empezó. -Aún no tenemos un regalo para Tadashi ¿qué le vamos a dar?

Miguel puso cara de horror. El recuerdo de su vaga promesa de tratar de consentir a Tadashi regresó a él con más violencia que la de sus dinosaurios atacando a los superhéroes. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-...Noooo...

-Síiii...

-...¡Hiro! ¿Qué le vamos a dar?

-¡Eso te pregunté primero!

-Yo no sabo! ¡No me digas a mí! -Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-¡Se dice "no sé"! -Corrigió Hiro.

-¿Ya ves? tú tampoco sabes.

-¡...No, digo que no sé de que se dice no sé de no sé! -Dijo Hiro mientras su cerebro explotaba.

-¿...O sea que sí sabes qué darle? -Miguel lo miró confundido.

-¡No, te dije que eso no lo sé!

-¡Ah! ¡Pu... pues yo tampoco sé! ¡Y ya sabía que no sabías!

Pánico infantil seguido por una lluvia de ideas en japonglespañol que sólo volvía su conversación más y más confusa. Ya empezaban a experimentar el estrés de dejar el trabajo a la última hora, mañana era nochebuena y Santa dejaría regalos bajo el árbol. Si le conseguían algo, tenía que ser _pronto._

Lo primero que hicieron al despertar al siguiente día fue recorrer toda la casa y todos los cuartos en búsqueda de algo para darle. No podían simplemente darle un dibujo y ya, Tadashi era demasiado cool para algo tan simplón, ¡tenía catorce años!

Por lo que hicieron lo más sensato que nadie en su situación haría: pedirle ayuda a un adulto. En éste caso, fueron a pedir ayuda a la tía Cass casi llorando al explicarle la situación.

Ella les ofreció a ayudarlos a hacer las galletas favoritas de Tadashi como obsequio, porque conocía bien a su sobrino. Los niños aceptaron entusiasmados, porque pues, hacer galletitas en compañía de la tía que sabe hornear siempre es genial, pero aún tenían que distraer a Tadashi para que no sospechara nada, así que Cass tuvo que pedir ayuda a uno de los amigos de Tadashi. Abel, ni tardo ni perezoso, al comando de "yo me encargo señora" se llevó a su amigo y a la prima de Alma a pasear a la plaza para luego como buen celestino botarlos a solas en el primer cine que se les atravesó.

Ni Hiro ni Miguel se preocuparon por el hecho de que Tadashi llegara con una cara de haber pasado el mejor día de su vida y riéndose a lo tonto; ni que Abel llegara con una cara de sentirse el rey más poderoso del mundo sólo por lograr juntarlos. Ellos sólo se sentían geniales por haber terminado las galletas a tiempo y haberlas puesto bajo el árbol sin que se diera cuenta.

Nochebuena transcurrió con una cena copiosa y ponche de parte de las tradiciones mexicanas, bendiciendo a Cass con innumerables recetas de cocina. Miguel se acurrucó con su tacita de ponche al lado de Hiro, pegando su mejilla a la de él y disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su amigo, y suspiró de gusto.

-Estás calientito. -Dijo, sintiendo en la mejilla de Hiro que su amigo sonreía un poco.

-Oye, conejito. Gracias por ayudarme con el regalo de Tadashi. Y, y con las heridas. ¡Eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir!

Hiro le sonrió. Miguel sonrió y sintió bonito al ver su siempre brillante y bonita sonrisa, ahora con dos dientes menos, en conjunto con su discurso tierno. Así que le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-De nada ratoncito. Eres mi mejor amigo también, aunque estés chimuelo. -Le dijo el menor.

-¡Oye! -Reclamó Hiro.

Miguel volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, y el menor no tuvo más remedio que callarse y aguantarse el coraje. Que de todos modos se le pasó como a los cinco minutos porque Miguel también estaba calientito, olía a frutitas y ponchecito dulce, y pues era difícil alegar a eso. Solo lo disfrutó hasta que los llevaron a tomar un baño, lavarse los dientes, y a dormir, momento que aprovecharon para darse piquitos celebratorios y dormir más acurrucados que nunca.

La mañana de Navidad llegó muy rápido. Los niños se lanzaron a por los regalos bajo el árbol con la fiereza de una manada de lobos para abrirlos y poder jugar con ellos lo antes posible (Miguel se rió mucho ante la cara de sorpresa de Hiro al recibir un set de robótica para él solito).

Tadashi se enterneció con las pequeñas galletas de miel que su hermano menor y Miguel le habían hecho. Por supuesto, las compartió con ellos mientras ayudaba a ambos niños a armar algunas piezas y circuitos básicos con el pequeño set de robótica en cuestión.

-¡Ay, qué tierno! ¿Aún le dices pandita y conejito a Miguel, Hiro? -Preguntó la tía Gloria al escuchar los motes cariñosos con los que Hiro le daba instrucciones a su amigo.

-¿"Aún"? -Hiro lo miró confundido.

-¡Le dices así desde que era un bebé! -Le recordó ella.

-Creo que por los mamelucos de animalitos que tenía Miguel. -Dijo Enrique. -Ya no le quedan, pero aún debe haber fotos de él usándolos en algún lugar.

-¡Ay, eran unas ternuritas cuando eran bebés! -Dijo Luisa.

Hiro se encogió de hombros y regresó a su juego y motes cariñosos cursis con Miguel. Alma miró a los dos niños con una cara de "fúchila, cuuursiiii" al escucharse de toda su historia personal y de ver lo pegados que estaban, haciendo caras que parecían las de un lagarto sacando la lengua. Tadashi lo notó y apenas atinó a aguantarse la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡Oh, galletitas! ¿Te las regalaron? -Escuchó la entusiasta voz de una muchacha a su lado.

De inmediato dejó de prestar atención a los niños y se dio vuelta.

Yep, ahí estaba la niña de pelo clarito que le gustaba y con la cual Abel se había atrevido a dejarlo SOLO EN EL CINE, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y con sus grandes ojos verdimiel. Olía rico; a un perfume que acababan de regalarle por Navidad. Ni los crocs con calcetines que estaba usando podían apagar su lindura. ¡¿Y ahora qué cuernos le decía?!

Atinó a tragar saliva y responder nerviosamente.

-Eh... este, ehm. S-ssssí. Son... son un regalo de mi hermano y su amiguito. -¿Era su imaginación o se le estaba calentando la cara? POR FAVOR, NO TE PONGAS ROJO AHORA. -Son mis favoritas y eh... ajá. Por eso me las dieron.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Qué tiernos que son! ¡Les quedaron deliciosas, deben estar muy orgullosos! -Chilló emocionada y enternecida.

Y se sentó **_al lado_** de Tadashi, continuando con su parloteo.

El cerebro anteriormente funcional del adolescente se frió de modo casi instantáneo al notar que su rodilla estaba _rozando_ la de ella, súbitamente más consciente del acné de su frente que intentaba tapar con el flequillo, de si el desodorante que se había echado aún estaba funcionando, de si estaba bien peinado, de que quizá no debería de haberse puesto el mismo suéter de ayer porque qué tal si olía mal... y empezó a entrar en pánico.

Ya habían ido al cine juntos, ¡¿qué procedía?! ¡ABEL, AYÚDAME, ESO FUE TU CULPA!

Volteó a ver a Abel esperando que su mortificada cara de "¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!" fuera suficiente para conseguir refuerzos de la única persona que lo había ayudado a, suponía, conseguir una cita no oficial en ella. El gordo lo notó y, en pánico de que los nervios de Tadashi pudieran poner en riesgo la estabilidad de su OTP, sólo le hizo señas mirándolo con intensidad y urgencia, apuntando a la bolsita de galletas intentando comunicarse con señas. Algo así como...

"¡TADASHI, SÁCALE TEMA DE CONVERSACIÓN, LAS GALLETAS, LAS GALLETAS, USA LAS GALLETAAAAS!"

"¡¿CÓMO QUE LAS GALLETAS?! ¡¿NI SIQUIERA PUEDO RESPIRAR Y QUIERES QUE LE HABLE DE GALLETAS?!"

"¡TÚ DALE LAS GALLETAS Y PARTES DE AHÍ, TADASHI HAMADA, ESPABILA!"

"¡NO PUEDO ESPABILAR, CREO QUE ME MORÍ!"

"¡NO TE HAS MUERTO, HOMBRE! ¡TÚ PUEDES!"

"¡NO, NO PUEDO!"

"¡SÍ, SÍ PUEDES! ¡ESTÁ USANDO CROCS CON CALCETINES, POR FAVOR, NO PUEDE GANARTE CON ALGO ASÍ!"

"¡QUE NO, GORDO!"

"¡CULO SI NO!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Le extendió la bolsita de galletas con la única neurona luchona y funcional que le quedaba.

-¿Q-q-q-q-quieres u-u-u-unas? -Titubeó con una sonrisa mal hecha y sintiendo que las manos le sudaban horrores, dejando la bolsita hecha un asco.

Era un asco en ésto. Varios de sus compañeros de escuela ya podían hablar con las chicas, y él... él le ofrecía galletitas. Y eso porque Abel le hizo bullying psicológico a su cerebro, que si lo dejaba a él sólo, jamás iba a hacer na-...

-¡Claro, gracias! Sólo tomaré una para que disfrutes el resto, ¡eres muy amable!

OH FUNCIONÓ, ¿QUÉ RAYOS? ¿ERA ÉSTE EL TRUCO PARA HABLAR CON LAS MUCHACHAS?

Abel le alzó el pulgar desde el otro lado de la sala, animándolo a seguir.

-E-este, sí-... digo, no, digo, ¡toma las que quieras! -Casi le puso la bolsita en la cara.

La chica le sonrió y negó. "¡No, en serio, con una estoy bien!" le dijo antes de reírse un poquito. El exterior de la bolsita ya estaba sudado por sus manos. No sabía qué estaban haciendo Hiro ni Miguel ni le importaba. Abel seguía haciéndole señas de entusiasmo. El mundo estaba desapareciendo. No sabía cómo proceder si le rechazaban las galletas.

Y entonces le pusieron una bengala en la cara. ¿Ah, qué...?

-¡Niños, niños, vengan! ¡Vamos a prender chispitas! -Llegó Carmen de improviso, repartiendo entre los niños chispitas de navidad de una cajita. -¡Tadashi, toma una y ofrécele a tu amiguita!

Abel se llevó la mano a la cara, lamentando el mal tino de su mamá para interrumpir el momento.

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! -Gritó Miguel, tomando de la mano a Hiro para llevarlo con él.

-¡Ah! ¡¡Muchas gracias! -La muchacha tomó la galletita y la bengala con entusiasmo. -¡Vamos, Tadashi!

La chica le tomó la mano para llevarlo fuera. Abel se quedó en shock y ahogó un grito de horror/emoción/yanosabía contra un cojín de la sala (al menos hasta que su mamá también le ofreció una bengala) mientras que Tadashi se dejó llevar al exterior en confusión y pánico, rezando porque ella no le notara la mano toda sudada porque qué perro asco y esperaba que no le notara el acné de la frente.

Prendieron las chispitas en familia. Su hermano menor y Miguel se divertían moviendolas haciendo figuras al aire y moviendolas como si fueran espadas, mientras Almita y Rosa sólo las movían en círculos. Él se quedó ahí parado sin funcionar porque fue demasiada intensidad para su puberto ser en poco tiempo. Pero la muchacha que le gustaba...

Ella, entusiasmada por todo lo que existiera como siempre, lo invitó a prender chispitas en tres lugares diferentes de la varita para luego hacer figuras con las mismas a su lado. Reía y la movía con entusiasmo por todos lados, como si fuera una varita mágica. Su espectáculo en conjunto ayudaba a los niños a entusiasmarse, y terminaron jugando juntos los tres, y Tadashi pensó que nunca había conocido a nadie más bonita y más animada que ella. El color de sus ojos se veía más miel a la luz de las chispas, casi como el de las galletitas que le hubo ofrecido antes.

Había temido que ésta navidad fuera a ser igual de dolorosa que las anteriores, sin la presencia de sus padres. Pero... entre los Rivera y ésta chica... no había sido mala.

Si Hiro decía que para poner un apodo cariñoso, sólo necesitabas que se parecieran a aquello... entonces...

...Honey. Dulce como las galletitas que le gustaban o como el entusiasmo que siempre llevaba con ella, con el color de sus ojos y de su pelo.

Así le iba a llamar en su mente de ahora en adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiro empezó a ponerse de mal humor a finales de diciembre.

Terminadas las vacaciones hubo que regresar a casa para prepararse a regresar a clases. O sea; dejar de ver a Miguel para ver a sus grandulones compañeros de colegio que no le agradaban y que lo trataban mal.

Para colmo su cumpleaños se acercaba. El problema era que había nacido el 28 de Diciembre y por lógica, los adultos trataban de llenarlo de regalos lo más posible el 25 para luego olvidarse del asunto con la excusa de que "ya le habían dado su regalo". Además era el día de los inocentes, con lo que había sorpresas desagradables y mentiras por todos lados, como si su cumpleaños también se tratase de una mala broma.

Le gustaría una fiesta normal con pastel, helado y pizza o hamburguesas con todos sus amigos, así como le hacían a otros niños del colegio... ¡Pero noooooo! Tenía que ser un cupcake con velita, nada de fiesta porque no tenía amigos, y que le dijeran "ya te dimos todos tus regalos en Navidad para luego llenarlo de bromas pesadas.

Tontas fechas. Tonto diciembre.

Miguel notó el cambio, y luego de que Hiro le contara la causa de su pesar, por supuesto que se apresuró a juntar fuerzas con Tadashi (quien ya era algo así como su nuevo hermano mayor) para hacer feliz a su amigo lo que faltaba del mes.

Hiro no notó nada raro hasta que llegó el día de su cumpleaños. Tadashi le tapó los ojos; Miguel le pidió no espiar. Le llevaron por algunos lugares de la casa con cuidado y finalmente lo sentaron en lo que reconoció como el sofá preferido de su tía.

-¿Qué cos-...? -Preguntó al mismo tiempo al que Tadashi dejaba de cubrirle los ojos.

Sobre la mesita de café, que había sido regada con confetti y decorada con algunos globos, había dos cajitas felices del McDonald's decoradas con moños baratos de regalo. A su lado izquierdo estaba sentado un sonriente Miguel, y al derecho Tadashi sonando un espantasuegras; con lo cual su confusión sólo aumentó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, ratoncito! -Dijo su amigo antes de abrazarlo.

-Miguel realmente quería conseguirte un regalo, así que me pidió ayuda, pero no había mucho que pudiéramos conseguir. -Empezó a explicar su hermano. -Así que al final optó por regalarte una cajita feliz del McDonald's y comer contigo, ya que te gustan tanto las hamburguesas.

-¡Yo escogí los juguetes! ¡Espero que te gusten! -Sonrió Miguel.

Hiro se quedó estupefacto, pero ante la insistencia de ambos, eligió y abrió una de las cajitas felices. Miguel abrió la otra. Se asomó al interior y sacó el juguete.

-¿Buzz Lightyear? -Preguntó a Miguel.

Éste le sonrió y le enseñó su propio juguete: un Woody a juego.

-¡Sí, porque eres mi amigo fiel! -Le dijo con entusiasmo.

Agradecido al hecho de que alguien le ofreciera un regalo por su cumpleaños, Hiro sonrió y se dedicó a simplemente disfrutar de su comida en tranquilidad con Miguel, mientras Tadashi les robaba papas fritas con la excusa de que se había quedado para vigilar que no se ahogaran comiendo. ¡Miguel incluso le llegó a cantar feliz cumpleaños y "las mañanitas"! aunque, eso sí, bajito para que sus papás no lo fueran a oír y lo terminaran regañando.

Subió a jugar con Miguel por un buen rato con sus nuevos juguetes, al menos hasta que su tía pronto les llamó a celebrar. Para su sorpresa, había un pequeño pastel casero de fresas y crema al centro de la mesa y quesadillas de queso y taquitos de tinga a los costados. Suficiente para los seis que eran ellos.

Ya se había comido la hamburguesa antes, así que no tenía tanta hambre, pero sí pudo disfrutar de un poco de comida y un pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños, así como el que le dejaran soplar las velitas. Los Rivera hasta dejaron temporalmente de lado su oposición a la música para unirse al canto de cumpleaños de Cass y Tadashi, y dejaron a Miguel participar.

¡Ni siquiera le hicieron bromas pesadas!

No recibió regalos más que un par de zapatos nuevos para el colegio que le hicieron los Rivera (a menos que "más ropa vieja heredada de Tadashi" contara como regalo, en cuyo caso sí, recibió muchos y Miguel también), pero había sido más que suficiente para subirle los ánimos.

Para cuando llegó año nuevo, pudo celebrar con más entusiasmo en compañía de todos, gracias a que diciembre había terminado en una buena nota.

...Lo cual fue bastante bueno para Miguel porque, entre el mochi, los sobrecitos rojos con dinero y las tarjetas de felicitaciones, no entendía nada de nada de las tradiciones.

Por suerte, Hiro le ayudó a navegar por las misteriosas aguas de los festejos de año nuevo, y ahí sí hasta logró mandarle tarjetitas de felicitaciones al resto de su familia (y animaron a Tadashi a mandarle una a la niña rubia a quien llamaba Honey, a lo mejor se llamaba así).

Incluso pudieron disfrutar todos juntos como una gran familia de los fuegos artificiales. Algo que ayudaba mucho a Hiro (y especialmente a Tadashi) a sentirse mejor después de la pérdida de sus padres.

Se sentía menos solo.

Por lo cual, cuando Hiro tuvo que volver al colegio y el señor Takamoto regresó a San Fransokyo, se entristeció de que terminaran las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Su tía Cass y los señores Rivera intentaron subirle el ánimo recordándole que ya serían los últimos meses, por lo que sorbió con la nariz sus últimas lagrimitas, guardó la tarjetita de año nuevo que Miguel le dio y regresó con paso firme al colegio.

Todo iba bastante bien, descontando el breve periodo en que Hiro se enfermó de gripa, quedándose en casa comiendo caldo picante de pollo, tomando medicina, y aislado de Miguel y Tadashi (por lo cual Miguel hizo berrinche ya que Hiro no podía dormir con él ni bañarse, ni comer, ni jugar, ni nada en general).

...Al menos hasta que llegó el sábado doce de febrero.

Miguel salió con su papá, Hiro y Tadashi a jugar al parque en una tarde "de chicos" dizque "para que les diera el sol" y así "no estuvieran tanto tiempo con los robots desos", de acuerdo al señor Rivera. ¡Incluso invitó a Abel a ir!

Tadashi y Abel se prepararon a jugar soccer con Enrique en una cancha cercana, mientras que Miguel y Hiro permanecían sentados en las gradas cercanas esperando a que consiguieran el balón Miguel le mostraba cómo su hoyuelo aparecía y desaparecía para luego intentar ambos descifrar el misterio de qué era lo que lo provocaba, cuando unas risitas los interrumpieron.

-¡Oye, niño chimuelo de tercero!

Miguel volteó con aún más rapidez al notar que su amigo se tensaba y se hacía bolita. Un grupo de niños más grandes, como de cuarto o quinto grado, se estaban riendo a unos pasos de ellos.

-¿Estás jugando con un bebé? -Dijo uno de ellos.

-Oooooh, ¿o es tu amorcito para San Valentín?

Hiro gruñó algo de que no lo era, pero no se animó a levantar la cara ni la voz. Eran los niños de la escuela que tanta burla le hacían.

Intentó agarrar la mano de Miguel para irse de ahí pero, para su sorpresa, su amigo se había enojado al ver que lo molestabane y se había levantado de golpe, listo para defenderlo a pesar de que le rebasaran en peso y altura.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi amigo en paz! -Dijo Miguel en su defensa con un inglés más o menos intermedi.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Lo vas a defender? -Se burló uno de los niños.

Hiro, en pánico de que la situación fuera a escalar, aventó una piedrita y manoteó desesperadamente a su hermano como método desesperado de llamar su atención.

-¡Sí! ¡Porque ustedes son feos, jijos y huelen a huevo! -Continuó el niño. -¡Y Hiro no se los tiene que aguantar si estoy con él!

-¡¿A-ah sí?! ¡Pues...! ¡Pues tú...! -Empezó otro de los muchachos, buscando qué contestarle porque ni idea de qué quería decir "jijo", solo que seguramente no era algo bueno.

-¡Miguel! ¡Hiro! -Escucharon la voz de Enrique.

De modo apresurado; Abel, Tadashi y Enrique los alcanzaron en las gradas. Los niños, temerosos de verse en problemas, salieron corriendo de ahí entre codazos y señales de que debían darse prisa si no querían meterse en problemas. Y es que no pensaban que aquellos adultos que habían visto fueran los papás de los niños.

-¡Cobardes! Míralos cómo corren, ¡ni el polvo se les ve! -Bufó Abel. -¡CON MI PRIMO NO!

Tadashi frunció el ceño al verlos alejarse, aguantándose las ganas de hacerles algo. ¿No eran compañeros de la escuela de Hiro? ¿O estaba viendo cosas? Dejándolo pasar, dio prioridad a su pequeño hermano, inclinándose para preguntarle de modo un tanto preocupado si estaba bien, mientras Enrique trataba de localizar a los padres de los niños por los alrededores.

Fue un momento de explicaciones un tanto incómodas. Hiro tuvo que confesar que los niños de su escuela no le tenían en una estima muy alta, y que al estarse constantemente saltando grados, habían empezado a molestarlo.

Abel y Tadashi le ofrecieron todo su apoyo, por suerte. Era como tener dos hermanos mayores, lo cual le traía mucho alivio. Enrique, algo consternado ante el episodio de bullying y sabiendo que no sería el último, le aseguró que lo arreglaría con su tía y con la escuela para que ya no tuviera tantos problemas, felicitándolo por ser lo bastante valiente para contarlo. Y Miguel...

Miguel fue un absoluto pancito de dulce que, no conforme con defenderlo dentro de lo que pudo, nada más llegar a casa le dijo que era muy bonito, genial y muy inteligente, le dio piquitos y abrazos a escondidas y le prometió darle algo para San Valentín para que esos niños feos se quedaran enojados de que a Hiro sí lo quisieran lo bastante para darle regalitos y a ellos no.

-Pero no puedes darme algo para San Valentín. Dice Tadashi que eso es para gente que se quiere mucho. -Protestó Hiro, secándose las lagrimitas y aceptando sus arrumacos de consuelo.

-¡Duuuuh! ¡Por eso, bobo! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! -Rodó los ojos Miguel.

-No, pero gente que te pone nervioso.

-¡Caerte me puso nervioso! -Replicó Miguel con un puchero. -Si te mueres, ¡ya no voy a tener un mejor amigo!

Hiro parpadeó y lo miró. ¿En serio? ¿A poco se valía? revisó la lista de requisitos que Tadashi le había pasado. Quererlo mucho, sip. Ponerse nervioso... sí, sí se ponía nervioso, era pequeño y podían hacerle daño fácilmente, así que sí se ponía nervioso. Querer protegerlo, sí, también quería protegerlo. ¿Querer darle besos y abrazos? Sí, todo el tiempo estaba buscando eso del chiquito, es que era dulce y calientito, suave como un conejito. Se entusiasmaba en su presencia, también, porque Miguel era genial y punto.

Su tía le había dicho que no hacía falta ser novios para éstas cosas, ni era forzoso... Entonces... técnicamente _podrían_ , ¿no?

-Bueno... en ese caso... supongo que no hay problema... -Concluyó, frotándose la barbilla con un dedo, aún pensando.

Miguel sólo se emocionó y le dio otro piquito.

Y así fue como el día antes de San Valentín Miguel aprovechó una visita de sus tíos y primos para pedirle a Rosita que le ayudara a hacerle a mano una tarjeta con un corazón decorado de sopa de pasta, porque las niñas eran buenas para esas cosas de corazones y flores y esas cosas. También adjuntó a su regalo un chocolate del cual se comió la mitad porque no se aguantó y unas gomitas que Tadashi le dijo que a Hiro le gustaban.

El problema fue que, a la hora de ir a recoger las gomitas, se lo encontró estresándose con Abel respecto a qué significaban las flores que "Honey" le había enviado:

-¡E-es que no son amarillas! ¡En internet dice que el amarillo significa que me friendzoneó!

-¿A lo mejor le gusta el amarillo? -Sugirió Abel.

-¡No, significa que no me ve de ese modo! ¡Ni siquiera me las mandó el catorce!

-No pues no sé... ¿Tal vez para que no le salieran tan caras el catorce?

-No, no creo que fuera eso.

-Tadashi. -Llamó Miguelito, jalándolo de la playera.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, Miguel! Sí, las gomitas... -El mayor interrumpió su angustia adolescente para encontrar los panditas rojos que a Hiro le gustaban y extendérselos al niño.

-¿Se dan flores en San Valentín?

-¡Pues claro que se dan flores! -Sonrió Abel. Nadie lo había llamado pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con su primo. -¡Si es lo más básico en éstas fechas!

-¿Pero por qué amarillas? -Gimoteó Tadashi, volviendo a angustiarse y taparse la cara.

Ok, entonces Miguelito lo tenía claro: necesitaba flores.

De preferencia, no amarillas. No quería hacer a Hiro lloriquear del mismo modo en que Tadashi al parecer sufría por el amarillo (que no sabía por qué, pero suponía que nada bueno).

Para evitarle semejante drama al ratoncito, optó mejor por arrancar los dientes de león que encontró en la calle. Le recordaban al pelo de Hiro, para luego guardarlos con mucho cuidado en un tupper escolar. Además era divertido soplarlos, por lo cual ya eran como, 20% mejores que las cursis rosas o cualquiera de esas flores apestosas a perfume de señora que le gustaban a las niñas.

Hiro se sorprendió mucho al llegar a clase el catorce de febrero y encontrarse con un tupper extra misterioro, que almacenaba en su interior medio chocolatito, unas gomitas, una tarjetita y unos dientes de león. Las niñas del salón se enternecieron, los muchachos cuchichearon pero se alegraron, y sus bullies (siendo que ya les habían llamado la atención) sólo se burlaron por lo bajo.

Pero no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era el pequeño regalito que había recibido de parte de su mejor amigo, sólo porque quería verlo contento. Miguel estaba hecho de demasiado amor y pureza para éste mundo y absolutamente nadie se lo merecía.

Y, como su tía Cass intentaba criarlo como a todo un caballerito, decidió que iba a pagarle ésto apropiadamente.

Marzo llegó, y el calorcillo de la primavera empezó a hacerse ver. El final del curso estaba cada vez más y más cerca, y Hiro aún no olvidaba todo lo que su mejor amigo había hecho por él a lo largo del invierno para hacerle sentirse mejor. La había pasado mucho mejor que en años anteriores ahora que él estaba aquí, y ciertamente ya no lo molestaban tanto en la escuela.

Por lo cual, al llegar el 14 de Marzo, día del white day, Hiro supo que tenía que poner manos a la obra para corresponder a los gestos que Miguel había tenido con él.

Mientras Tadashi gritaba y saltaba por toda la casa, describiéndole a Abel por videollamada que "Honey" le había enviado unos chocolates de vuelta y lo invitaba a dar una vuelta (con Abel diciendo algo como "¡ENTONCES SÍ TE QUERÍA, NADA MÁS ME ASUSTASTE A LO BABOSO, TADASHI, CASI ME BAJAS LA PRESIÓN DEL SUSTO!"), Hiro se afanaba con decorar su propio regalito.

¡Burbujas!

Parecía poco... y es que lo era. La verdad no le gustaba ninguna de las ideas de pequeños robotcitos que se le ocurrían para regalarle, y había ocurrido el desastre en Fukushima que solía distraerlo bastante...., por lo cual lo agarró el pánico de última hora y tuvo que ir corriendo con su tía para que lo ayudara a comprar un paquetito...

¡Pero no pasaba nada, tenía un plan para hacer ésto funcionar!

En febrero, los señores Rivera y los tíos de Miguel habían salido en una "cita". Cuando le preguntó a su tía qué era, ella le dijo que una cita era cuando salías a pasar tiempo con tu Valentín (que era la persona de los regalos, o sea, Miguel) y a divertirse juntos un rato.

¡Y que eso tenía que ser la solución, claro!

Hombre, ¡si era experto en ésto de las citas ya! Todos los días jugaba con Miguel a Mariachiman y SuperHiro, construían robots juntos, y se leían cuentos entre ambos en el sofá favorito de su tía. ¡A veces hasta salían al parque a jugar fútbol con Enrique! Claro que podía con una cita, era pan comido si tenía las burbujas para ayudarlo, era la pieza que faltaba para completar el regalo cutre que consiguió a último momento.

Y eso hicieron. Tan pronto Miguel recibió su regalito, que se quedó encantado con el mismo, decidieron pedir permiso, supervisión y compañía a Luisa para poder ir a jugar a atrapar burbujas, donde las burbujas eran los malos y ellos los superhéroes que tenían que evitar que cayeran al suelo con sus superpoderes especiales, con la ocasional ayuda de Luisa para soplar cuando alguno de los dos se cansaba.

Migu- que diga, Mariachiman le ganó 5 a 3, pero sólo porque una vez Hiro se dejó ganar ya que era un día especial, y la otra porque Luisa se cansó de soplar y Hiro tuvo que tomar su lugar para que el pandita pudiera seguir jugando.

Pronto se acercaron los días del fin de curso. Cass había pedido un descanso para ir a recoger a sus sobrinos a la escuela y de paso pedir las calificaciones, y los Rivera habían pedido acompañarla para poder revisar las instalaciones de la escuela de Hiro, a donde pronto inscribirían también a Miguel. Por lo cual Miguel también terminó yendo.

Primero fueron por Hiro, quien traía puesto su uniforme azul marino con shorts y un gorro formal que no aguantaba, por lo que Miguel alegremente se ofreció a usarlo en su lugar. Hiro por supuesto que no iba a protestar de que le liberaran de su prisión textil. Aprovecharon un momento para poder jugar a las carreritas de relevos con otros niños en el patio mientras los adultos hacían sus cosas aburridas de adultos.

La escuela de Hiro era genial a ojos de Miguel: había clases de natación, de música, y un patio de juegos justo al centro de la escuela. Una vez que se pusieron en marcha, preguntó educadamente a sus papás si podrían inscribirlo a una escuela así de bonita. Ellos sólo se rieron y le dijeron que ya verían.

La escuela de Tadashi era parecida, pero sin juegos, con una pista de correr y clubes por la tarde, y además... en medio de todos los pasillos llenos de estudiantes con uniformes escolares de estilo marinero... había algunos usando _kimonos_.

A Miguel le sonaban muchísimo porque el señor Takamoto los usaba a veces, pero éstos eran mucho más coloridos y elaborados, casi como de princesas y príncipes, y tenían estampados muy bonitos. Había uno de peces que le encantó, porque parecía como si estuvieran nadando por la tela. Daba la impresión de que la escuela se había transformado temporalmente en un castillo encantado.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que había algunos estudiantes masculinos yendo por ahí sin el segundo botón de su uniforme, además de ver a muchas chicas pidiéndoselos con grandes nervios. Los chicos que recibían la petición solían actuar con aún más nervios incluso, y si les negaban la petición las muchachas se disculpaban y terminaban yéndose a llorar o a aislarse de modo desconsolado cuando el mismo se les negaba.

Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que aquellas que lograban conseguir el botón lo guardaban como si fuera un tesoro, comentando emocionadas entre sus grupos de amigas el "botín" que habían logrado conseguir.

Se fijó en Tadashi cuando éste llegó. Todos sus botones estaban intactos. No le hacía falta ninguno, y tampoco parecía que ninguna chica se le fuera a acercar. ¿Entonces?

-Es porque se gradúan. -Le explicó Hirito cuando le preguntó. -No sé muy bien como funciona, pero tienen que darse el segundo botón entre los que se quieren mucho, supongo que para no olvidarse.

-¡Yo también quiero! -Declaró Miguel con entusiasmo. -Hiro, ¿me puedes dar a mí uno también?

-¿Uhm? Pero yo aún no me gradúo. -Contestó Hiro algo consternado.

-¡Pero todos lo están haciendo! -Dijo Miguel con un pucherito. -¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?

El susodicho se quedó pensando un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros y asintió, no viendo por qué no podía dárselo ahora. Así que arrancó el segundo botón de su camiseta y se lo cedió a su amigo, que procedió a reír y guardarlo como si fuera un tesoro más tarde, al llegar a casa.

Cuando le preguntó a la señora Cass más tarde, ella le dijo que los kimonos eran para los estudiantes graduados, por si querían atender a la ceremonia elegantemente vestidos en su último día, por eso tanto esmero y formalidad.

De ser así, no podía esperar a entrar al colegio para poder graduarse, usar uno, y darle su botoncito a Hiro. ¡Definitivamente, la escuela en San Fransokyo era lo mejor!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡NO, LA ESCUELA EN SAN FRANSOKYO **_NO_** ERA LO MEJOR!

El final del año escolar había llegado, pero con él, resultó que ahora Miguel estaba listo para que lo inscribieran a clases, lo cual bastó para ponerlo muy nervioso.

Sabía un poco de japonés e inglés, pero no tanto como para recibir tantas clases una tras otra en ese idioma. ¡Y menos si iba a entrar a la escuela primaria ya! ¡Eso sólo lo volvía todo más aterrador!

Su mamá y su papá ya lo habían inscrito, ya le habían comprado el uniforme, y ya lo habían llevado a rastras junto con Hiro a comprarse útiles nuevos (que, por cierto, eran súper bonitos, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo el tema). Las clases empezaban casi inmediatamente nada más iniciar abril, y aunque le gustaban mucho sus útiles y su uniforme con gorrito porque iba a juego con Hiro, en verdad empezaba a sentirse aterrado.

Y el señor Takamoto pareció notarlo, pues en esa lección Miguel parecía más distraído que de costumbre, pues estaba fallando sus escalas en partes que normalmente no le suponían ningún problema.

Era preocupando que el niño, normalmente tan parlanchín y dedicado, ahora permaneciera en silencio sepulcral y notas desastrosas.

"¿Hay algo en tu cabeza?" Se comunicó el anciano con él a base de palabras sueltas, gestos, y melodías de guitarra.

El niño reprimió un sollozo.

"Voy a entrar a una escuela nueva pronto." Contestó Miguel. "¿Y si no entiendo nada? ¿Y si ya no puedo venir a tocar música?"

Takamoto lo miró por un momento. Se veía de verdad angustiado, por lo cual convendría reflexionar por un momento antes de contestarle. Al final le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y con mucho cuidado expresó su mensaje para asegurarse de que no se perdiera.

"Pase lo que pase, siempre serás bienvenido aquí."

Eran unas palabras muy simples, pero ayudaron a que Miguel se sintiera un poco mejor y a que al menos dejara de sollozar un poco. Después de todo, Takamoto le recordaba mucho a su abuelita Coco, a quien extrañaba tanto en éste país desconocido que no hacía más que lanzarle un reto tras otro.

Takamoto frenó la lección para tranquilizarlo con historias, ya que no quería ponerlo bajo más estrés, pero le sugirió de todo corazón que hablara de sus angustias con la gente en quien más confiaba, para que no tuviera que cargarlas consigo a todas partes.

Siguiendo el consejo del señor, tan pronto Miguel llegó a su casa, le contó a Tadashi y a Hiro sobre las angustias que tenía. Hiro se preocupó, pero Tadashi, ya acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños y entendiendo perfectamente lo asustado que Miguel podía sentirse en una ciudad tan nueva (pues Honey le había manifestado sentimientos similares de angustia), le dio un abrazo al pequeño, secó sus lágrimas, y le prometió que no pasaría nada malo.

Le sugirió que, para que se calmara, podrían ir los tres juntos a la escuela, podría pasar tiempo con Hiro durante los recreos, podía pasar por ambos de regreso a casa y claro, hablaría con su tía y con sus padres para que le permitieran seguir yendo a clases de música con la excusa de hacer los tres la tarea en casa del señor Takamoto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué vamos a ir todos?! -Preguntó Hiro con sorpresa y hasta algo de indignación, cruzándose de brazos. -¡Que venga él, mejor!

El señor Takamoto no le caía mal, pero... ¡Es que era aburridísimo pasar tiempo con él! ¿No podía venir él a casa o algo así?

-Hiro. -Le llamó la atención Tadashi. -Miguel y sus padres llevan apenas unos meses en la ciudad, la música es algo que ayuda mucho a Miguel a salir adelante. El señor Takamoto es demasiado mayor para venir aquí, y los padres de Miguel no le dejarán entrar. ¿Podrías hacer éste pequeño sacrificio?

Hiro, haciendo pucheros y negándose a descruzar los brazos, negó con la cabeza y dio un pisotón al piso.

Miguel lo miró con cara llorosa y Hiro se sintió mal, pero ya había zanjado su posición y no podía echarse para atrás ahora... así que sólo cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza para que la cara de decepción de su amigo no le hiciera echarse para atrás.

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡No voy y no voy, yo no quiero ir! ¡Ese señor es muy aburrido!

-¡Pero no puedes quedarte solo en la casa!

-¡Sí, sí puedo! ¡Ya tengo siete años, puedo cuidar de mí por mí mismo!

Miguel bajó la cabeza de nuevo, sintiendo que ahora sí que estaba todo perdido para él, y rompió a llorar.

-¿Miguel? ¡Miguel, espera, no llores! -Pidió Tadashi, empezando a entrar en pánico.

-¡Hiro se enojó conmigo! -Lloró Miguel.

El mayor dirigió una mirada a su hermano, notando algo raro. Hiro parecía estar flaqueando de nuevo ante el llanto del niño. Podía ver claramente que estaba titubeando, aún si seguía sin romper su posición.

Podría, quizá... ¿usar el cariño que le tenía a Miguel como método para convencerlo?

-Tranquilo, Miguel, no creo que esté enojado contigo. Estoy seguro que no lo dice en serio. -Dijo Tadashi intentando tranquilizar al lloroso niño, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-¡Pero, pe-pero Hiro no quiere estar conmigo! -Lloriqueó el niño, limpiándose las lagrimitas del rostro entre balbuceos.

Hiro volvió a titubear, mirando a Miguel con preocupación. Luego a su hermano. Luego a Miguel. Tadashi lo notó y decidió arriesgarse y proceder.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que no quiere ir. No debe ser su intención hacerte sentir mal, sé que se disculpará más tarde. Tú podrás seguir yendo a clases de música de todos modos, yo te ayudaré, ¿sí?

Hiro volvió a titubear. Parecía a punto de explotar de la presión de querer hacer algo y de la culpa por haber hecho sentirse mal al pandita.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Miguel, intentando calmarse.

-Este... sí. -Tadashi continuaba mirando a su hermano discretamente. -Quiero decir... sólo serán por unas horas. Hiro no podrá pasar tiempo con nosotros, pero es su decisión, y tampoco podemos forzarlo. Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar conti-...

Hiro rompió su posición por completo y se acercó a ellos, con la cara roja. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Que su hermano le quitara a su único amigo no!

-¡Está bien, yo también voy! -Dijo. -¡No quiero quedarme solito! ¡Iré con ustedes!

Miguel lo miró con carita de ilusión y de temor. Tadashi sólo estaba agradeciendo al cielo que el cariño que Hiro le tenía al niñito hubiera vencido a su terquedad, porque lo había salvado de un problema.

-¿No estás enojado? -Preguntó Miguel.

-¡No, no lo estoy! -Negó Hiro, acercándose al niño con cara de puchero. -¡Sólo no quería ir porque es muy aburrido estar ahí! Pero no quiero que estés ahí solito. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, no el de Tadashi!

-Hiro, no seas posesivo. Miguel es tu amigo, no una mascota. -Lo regañó Tadashi.

-Ugh... Bueno... puedes ser poquito amigo de Tadashi. -Gruñó el menor a regañadientes. -¡Pero hazme más caso a mí! ¡Yo soy mejor!

Tadashi alzó una ceja ante tal declaración, pero decidió no protestar ni intervenir.

Miguel asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos por igual en su camisa, tratando de calmarse. Hiro se apresuró a darle un abrazo, empujando a Tadashi groseramente para que se quitara del medio. Éste sólo reaccionó con una risita breve ante la ternura que le ocasionaba la urgencia de su hermano por hacer que Miguel dejara de llorar.

-¿Me perdonas por hacerte sentir mal? -Preguntó Hiro con dificultad, sinceramente arrepentido.

Miguel asintió, sólo abrazándolo de vuelta.

Para cuando los adultos llegaron, Miguel fue corriendo a buscar protección y apoyo de parte de sus padres, quienes se encargaron de apartarse un momento para mimar a su hijo, tranquilizarlo, y explicarle que estarían con él para cualquier apoyo que necesitara en la escuela. Tadashi y Hiro se apuraron a informar a su tía de las nuevas condiciones que querían implementar.

Para cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Miguel estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Su mamá lo había arropado y le había dado un besito de buenas noches, su papá le había abrazado y le había asegurado que lo iba a defender de cualquier problema que hubiera y que siempre lo iba a escuchar, Takamoto le dijo que siempre iba a ser bienvenido en su casa, Tadashi le dijo que le ayudaría con las tareas, Hiro le leyó un cuento de buenas noches y le dio un piquito mientras lo arropaba para dormirse juntos prometiéndole que el primer día de clase iban a comer juntos, a jugar juntos, a volar avioncitos de papel juntos, y lo iba a ayudar con los idiomas y la tarea.

No iba a estar solito.

Esa noche, acurrucado y pegado a su mejor amigo, Miguel pudo dormir tranquilo como si nunca hubiera tenido ninguna preocupación en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoooola chicos! ¡Feliz San Valentín! <3
> 
> Me tardé un FRIEGO porque estoy medio ocupada. Sigo beteando As, estoy buscando un nuevo trabajo, voy a ir a la convención Doki Doki Dark Market (CDMX por si les interesa ir a comprarme cosas), y me preparo a abrir comisiones. Pronto voy a abrir comisiones y streamings en Twitch, por si quieren echarme una mano por ahí igual. ;w; ¡PERO YA POR FIN TRAJE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE NO ROMO!
> 
> Debo pedirles que por favor no sexualicen a los peques. Tienen 5 y 7 años apenas, no son adultos. Sé que no todos gustan de los niños y otros se desesperan y quieren que crezcan rápido, pero no está bien. Luego el ejemplo que ponen aquí se lo llevan otros lectores a la práctica, y a ninguna mamá o papá le gustaría que desconocidos random trataran a su bebé así. No quiero empezar a borrar comentarios, pero si continúan, lo voy a tener que hacer.
> 
> Fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, los dibujos de Estrella realmente le dan ese toque extra que tanta falta hace y me encantan, son muy bellos ;-; aún están aprendiendo lo que es el amor y la amistad, por lo cual están creciendo de un modo diferente e interesante. Ya veremos el resultado cuando crezcan.
> 
> Quiero acelerar los capítulos, pero se me dificulta un poco encontrar tiempo para balancear todo. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia, espero salir de éste estrés masivo pronto. :')
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu, cambio y fuera!


	5. Recuerdos de infancia

El primer día de clases llegó y Tadashi, Hiro y Miguel (quien estaba emocionadísimo con su gorrito nuevo del uniforme, diciendo que se parecía al de los animes de la tele) sabían que había llegado la hora de ponerse en marcha.

Luisa y Cass se aseguraron de tomar foto de los niños utilizando sus uniformes a juego, con Tadashi detrás usando el suyo propio, en medio de los miles de cerezos en flor que ahora cubrían las calles de San Fransokyo.

A Miguel le gustaba el aroma de los cerezos. Cass les había dicho que podrían ir a hacer un picnic bajo ellos el fin de semana, como recompensa por pasar su primer semana de escuela si eran buenos niños, y se moría por que llegara el día.

Las fotos que les tomaron eran variadas: una con Miguel y Tadashi sonrientes, Hiro serio, todos en fila como soldaditos. Otra donde Miguel se había abrazado a Hiro en un intento de que sonriera, sacándole una pequeña mueca de gato incómodo mientras Tadashi se reía. La última con Tadashi abrazando a los otros dos. Tadashi se reía al igual que Miguel, y a Hiro se le había escapado una pequeña sonrisita furtiva.

—Ya, Luisa. Es hora de que se pongan en marcha, y a nosotros se nos hará tarde igual. —Le recordó Enrique.

—Ay, ¿pero estarán bien yendo ellos dos solitos a clases? —Comentó angustiada ella.

—¡Por su puesto! Es muy común que los niños vayan a clases por sí solos. Suelen encontrar compañeritos en el camino, estarán bien. San Fransokyo es muy seguro. —Afirmó Cass.

No hubo más que decir, y pronto los tres chicos se pusieron en marcha, a bordo del transporte público. Miguel estaba más que fascinado con el _"Cable Car"_ que parecía sacado de una película, y que ahora por fin podía abordar junto con los hermanos Hamada. No podía parar de mirar a través de la ventana junto con Hiro. Tadashi, entretenido con sus ocurrencias, los vigilaba con paciencia y uno que otro consejo ocasional.

—Hiro, Miguel es nuevo y no conoce mucho de la escuela, así que enséñale apropiadamente los alrededores con calma para que no se pierda. Miguel, no te preocupes. La gente aquí es muy amable y paciente, pórtate bien y haz caso a Hiro. Si tienen algún problema nos saben contactar.

—¡Sí! —asintieron con entusiasmo, Miguel nervioso y Hiro con la decisión de quién ha aceptado una responsabilidad más grande.

Tadashi les sonrió. Luego miró a su alrededor, comprobando cuánta gente habría. Todo limpio. No había gente.

Tragó saliva, tomó aire, y se armó de valor apretando los labios, juntando fuerzas para soltar lo que quería decir.

Su tía Cass era una muy buena persona. Animada y decir a sacarlos adelante haciendo su mejor esfuerzo siempre. Los señores Rivera eran muy amables y sensatos, y agrqsecia que estuvieran actuando como unos segundos padres para el y su hermano menor.

No les quitaba esos méritos.

Pero, tenía que admitir, que _tampoco_ estaban haciendo el _mejor_ trabajo del mundo, ni educándolos ni vigilándolos. Quizá porque estaban ausentes gran parte del tiempo, y él no, podía darse cuenta de ésto más fácil que ellos.

Así que era su turno de ayudar con el área en que los adultos estaban fallando más estrepitosamente.

—Niños. Sé que se quieren mucho, pero... uhm, no creo que esté bien que aún se estén dando besitos en los labios a su edad. —Comentó con la firmeza que pudo juntar.

Por mucho que le gustaría que crecieran libres de restricciones en el mundo, había algunos cuantos prejuicios que estaban puestos para que niños de su edad no se metieran en problemas. Quería que fueran ellos mismos, pero le aterraba la idea de que pudieran hacerles algo por ello.

Como esperaba; los niños voltearon a verlo.

La cara de Miguel era una de gran sorpresa; pues era la primera vez que oía de ésto. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo qué no estaba bien? ¿Por qué? No estaban haciendo daño a nadie, a Hiro lo molestaban niños más grandes, le incomodaba regresar abrazos pero con los besitos no había problema... y él lo quería mucho y no quería que estuviera solito, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía estar mal?

Hiro, por otro lado, miró a su hermano con miles de emociones más complejas cruzándole por el rostro. Sorpresa de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa, miedo de que le dijeran que algo estaba mal pero aún no saber exactamente el qué, vergüenza de ser regañado, confusión porque pensaba, hasta éste punto, que estaba bien si hacía esas cosas con Miguel porque así se llevaban ellos dos, y mucha humillación simplemente por sentirse expuesto. Humillación que le hacía temblar y le llenaba de aún más miedo, pues era un sentimiento muy familiar y parecido al que los bullies le hacían sentir siempre... pero... p-pero éste era su hermano... ¿Por qué era su hermano quien le hacía ésto...? Si todo estaba tan bien, ¿Por qué ahora?

¿De verdad no podía confiar en nadie? ¿Tenía que alejarse de Miguel? ¿Tadashi iba a hacerlo sentirse así si se acercaba a él? ¿Se iba a quedar....?

_¿...Más solo que antes?_

—¡¿Por qué?! —Reclamó Miguel, con mucha sorpresa. —¡Pero si es mi mejor amigo!

—Sí, pero los besos son para alguien a quien quieres mucho.

—¡Yo a Hiro lo quiero mucho!

Hiro se quedó en silencio a un lado del morenito; desmoronándose sin ningún apoyo y echándose la culpa de no sabía qué. Estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no llorar y no ver a Tadashi a la cara; porque ahora mismo no podía hacerlo sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo, culpa de no sabía qué, y traición de que la persona en quien confiaba hiciera ésto.

—Es... otro tipo de amor, Miguel. Hiro es tu amiguito, pero los besos son para la gente a la que quieres como una mamá y un papá se quieren entre sí.

—¿Y cómo se quieren una mamá y un papá?

—Ay... Mira, es cuando... ehm...

Tadashi se encontró rápidamente en un dilema. Se estaba dando cuenta de que, tras años de no prestarles demasiada atención, Miguel y Hiro habían mezclado tanto su relación con todo tipo de afecto que ya era _casi imposible_ de explicar específicamente a ellos.

No era como si ellos o la gente a su alrededor tuvieran amigos con una amistad tan cercana, así que referentes sanos no había... lo de las bodas quedaba descartado desde el asunto de la kermés y la pobre explicación que Cass había dado a su sobrino. Y si les ponía de por medio la excusa de que era "para mayores" o para "entenderlo cuando crecieran", lo más seguro era que terminaran ignorándolo en pos de la gratificación instantánea de los besitos. ¿Entonces...?

Uff, era difícil ésto de enseñar cosas a un niño que no tiene referencias de nada. Ahora entendía un poco más a su tía Cass. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, porque Hiro empezaba a mirarlo con curiosidad ante su falta de palabras, y no podía permitirse que ahora su hermano pensara que no había ningún argumento de peso que impidiera su comportamiento.

—Bueno, Miguel. Te lo explico de otro modo. ¿Te sentirías igual de cómodo si tía Cass, Alma, o tus papás te dieran un beso así?

—¡No! —El niño puso cara de asco.

—Pues Hiro es de ese tipo de persona también. Así que... no deberían hacerlo. Podrías ponerlo incómodo a él también, y...

—¿...? ¿Pero a mí no me incomoda que Miguel me de piquitos...? —Intervino Hiro.

—¿Eh? Pero... ¿No te estabas sintiendo incómodo? —Preguntó Tadashi.

—Tú me hiciste sentir incómodo. No Miguel. —Dijo Hiro negando con la cabeza.

—¿Pero no les quedaría mejor un abrazo o algo así...?

Hiro negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡No me gusta que me abracen! A mí me gusta que me haga eso. ¡Es mil veces mejor que un abrazo!

Tadashi miró a su hermano con nerviosismo de no saber cómo contrarrestar ese argumento. Miguel miró a Hiro, luego a Tadashi, luego a Hiro. Sólo para asegurarse, se dirigió a su amigo más alto.

—Hiro, ¿no te gustan los piquitos?

—Sí me gustan. ¿Y a ti?

—A mí también me gustan. ¿Puedo seguirte dándolos?

—¿Por mí? —Hiro miró de reojo a Tadashi, pero luego regresó su vista a Miguel. —Claro... si tú quieres.

—¡Yo sí quiero! —Sonrió Miguel.

—¡E-e-es que no pueden hacerlo porque. .. porque...! ¡P-porque pueden enfermar al otro de gripa o algo! La boca tiene muchos bichos y gérmenes, ¿saben? —Intentó Tadashi como ya casi último recurso; sintiendo que se le estaban acabando las ideas.

—Ah... ¿Aunque Hiro no se haya enfermado...? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Podría enfermarse en el futuro, sí. —Afirmó Tadashi, más tranquilo al ver al niño titubear.

—Hmmm... —Hiro, por otro lado, estaba dejando a su mente analítica y aficionada a resolver problemas trabajar. —Entonces, no besaré a nadie más que a Miguel y sólo en ocasiones especiales. Me lavaré siempre los dientes... ¡Y podemos usar un cubrebocas o una hoja de papel cuando no sea ocasión especial!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, buena idea! —Dijo el niño, mirándolo con asombro. —¡Eres muy listo, ratoncito!

—¡Pues claro que lo soy! —Declaró con orgullo Hiro. — ¡Problema resuelto!

Los niños se sonrieron, visiblemente más tranquilos que antes, ocasionando que Tadashi poco a poco se diera cuenta de la dimensión de aquello a lo que se enfrentaba: El problema era que los niños se querían, se respetaban, les gustaba, les hacía sentir mejor, no lo hacían con nadie más, y ya lo habían establecido entre ellos como método de comunicación único y consensual.

Y eso; sin mencionar el hecho de que ya tenían el concepto de su amistad o una pareja lo bastante mezclados como para distinguirlos o ser capaces de separarlos. De hecho, cuando intentaban hacerlo, el otro solía soltar un argumento que asentaba aún más su posición mixta respecto al tema, porque si a ellos les funcionaba, los demás qué les importaban, ¿no? Problema de ellos si no querían besar a sus amiguitos y ellos sí.

Ante tal estructura sólida de inocente amor y compañerismo infantil, los argumentos sencillos que uno normalmente daría para frenar su comportamiento (amor de pareja, exclusividad, consentimiento, y un largo etcétera) no servían de nada. De hecho, ya ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de si eran amigos o si realmente se querían en el fondo y por ser tan jovencitos no sabían identificarlo.

Y Tadashi tampoco sabía demasiado al respecto como para saber qué otras alternativas recurrir. Quizá podría repetir la charla cuando crecieran, pero... ¿el problema no se habría asentado aún más para entonces...?

Agggghhhh. Iba a tener que hacer eso, porque sinceramente se le acababan las ideas y en cualquier momento empezaría a entrar gente, el día empezaría y los niños olvidarían ésta conversación. Así que, hasta que crecieran un poco más, ésta conversación no podría repetirse y los niños tendrían que seguir con sus asuntos como hasta ahora.

...Oooooo... quizáaaaa no pudiera sacarles esa idea de los besitos de la cabeza, peeeeero al menos podía _trabajar_ con las reglas para contener el problema y evitar que se saliera de control durante los próximos años, hasta que pudiera hablar con ellos de nuevo.

—...Bueno, si es así, entonces... —Tadashi suspiró, no creyendo lo que iba a decir a continuación. —...Pueden seguir haciéndolo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Hiro parecía sorprendido y alegre, mientras que Miguelito gritó de gusto y, para evitar abrazar a su amigo, le dio un piquito en los labios.

—¡Pero con dos condiciones! —Añadió Tadashi, con lo cual los niños se volvieron a poner firmes y a prestar atención. —Primero, nadie, nadie, NADIE debe de verlos cuando lo hagan. ¡Absolutamente nadie! ¡Ni siquiera la familia! Va a haber gente que los quiera separar o que les puedan hacer daño, y no van a querer escucharlos o entenderlos.

—¿Por qué harían eso? —Preguntó Miguel.

—...Hay... gente muy... mala en el mundo, Miguel. Gente que no respeta a otras personas y se enoja cuando no les hacen caso. —Tadashi le sonrió amargamente. —Escóndanse por seguridad. No quiero que les pase nada.

Miguel de inmediato recordó los balazos de Santa Cecilia. Si había gente así de mala...Entonces... ¿Ee dispararían a Hiro si ellos...? Le daba miedo solo pensarlo..

—¡Entendido! —dijo con determinación. ¡Nadie le dispararía a su amigo ratoncito si él podía evitarlo! Iba a ser su secretísimo secreto más secreto de todos.

—¿Y si no podemos escondernos al momento, qué podemos hacer? No me gustan los abrazos. —Torció la nariz Hiro.

—No te preocupes, Hiro, estoy seguro de que juntos hallarán una solución. ¡Busquen otro ángulo! —Les sonrió el mayor.

Hiro hizo un puchero, pero al ver que Miguel prometía dar su mejor esfuerzo no le quedó de otra que rendirse y asintir, prometiendo que trabajaría en ese problema tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Las cosas que hacía por éste pandita, en serio.

—Mi segunda y última condición. —Continuó Tadashi. —Es que no le den piquitos a nadie más. Que sea sólo entre ustedes dos, ¿sí? Al menos hasta que salgan de la primaria.

—¡¿Por qué querría hacer eso con alguien más?! —Preguntó Hiro, asqueado.

Tadashi se rió. ¡JA! Ni de joda iba a empezar a explicarle lo que era la pubertad ahora. Pero al menos de otras cosas sí podría advertirle.

—Sirve para que no se enfermen y para que no se les acerque gente mala. —Empezó. —Si tú te enfermas por otra persona, podrías enfermar a Miguel. Y si le dieran besitos a todo mundo, alguien podría querer... ehm... aprovecharse. ¿Entienden? ¡Nadie más debe de tocarlos de ese modo! ¡Absolutamente nadie, no importa lo que les digan!

—Oooooh.... —Comentaron los dos niños, asintiendo.

Sí, lo tenían claro. ¡Con lo fabulosos que eran los piquitos! Por supuesto que habría gente que los querría, ¡claro! ¡Pero no, tenían que ser una cosa de ellos y nada más de ellos!

—Bien. Entonces, ¿me pueden repetir las reglas? —Repitió Tadashi.

—Que nadie nos vea. —Recitó Hiro.

—Y sólo darle piquitos a Hiro. —Continuó Miguel.

—Y yo a Miguel. —Asintió el niño mayor.

—...Gracias. —Sonrió Tadashi.

Eso debería de ser lo bastante simple para impedir un desastre, al menos, hasta que crecieran un poco, y adquirieran más amistades y experiencia de vida para empezar a ver por qué el que ellos lo hicieran se percibía como algo tan diferente.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que se separaron y dio comienzo el primer día de clases.

Para Miguel, todo en esa escuela era nuevo y digno de explorar, pero no contaba con las herramientas para ello. Podía entender sólo a medias a la maestra y a sus compañeros, su pronunciación no era estelar, su escritura eran un caos contenido de alfabeto oriental y occidental, y los libros le aburrían mucho si no era Hiro quien le estaba contando un cuento o escuchándolo a él contarlo.

Es decir, que no era la mejor combinación para hacer amigos.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y, a diferencia que en México, aquí todos tenían que ayudar a poner la comida en el plato, al ir por ella a la cafetería y esas cosas. No vio a Hiro por el camino, pero justo cuando se estaba resignando a no verlo, la puerta de su salón se abrió y, como un ángel, su mejor amigo entró cargando su propia bandeja y pidiendo permiso a la maestra para comer con Miguel. El pequeño estuvo encantado cuando ésta le dijo que sí y le permitió sentarse para acompañarlo, responder a todas sus preguntas, hablarle, traducir, y explicarle toooodas las dudas que el chiquito tuviera.

A Hiro le gustaba que alguien apreciara su inteligencia y que apreciara sus explicaciones, le dejaba expresarse, nerdear, ser curioso y hablar de lo que más le gustaba. A Miguel le gustaba que alguien lo apoyara, le tuviera paciencia, le explicara y ayudara a navegar en un mundo tan mundo, además de sentir admiración por todo lo inteligente que era su amigo.

Tocó salir del colegio y que Tadashi pasara por ellos para ir a la casa del señor Takamoto. Para que Hiro no se aburriera, el señor ofreció enseñarle también lo más básico del bajo para que pudiera acompañar la guitarra y voz de Miguel con acordes, mientras Tadashi se entretenía avanzando su tarea, que era por lo regular más extensa que la de los niños. Hiro se sorprendió de ver que el viejito no fuera aburrido y les tratara con tanta amabilidad, diciendo que le recordaban a sus nietecitos.

Cuando terminaban de practicar, merendaban, hacían sus deberes, y regresaban a casa donde volvían a la rutina de leerse mutuamente, ver series o simplemente construir circuitos y robotcitos (pues ahora que Miguel empezaba a entenderlo, ya se ponía más interesante ésto de alterar cochecitos de carreras o hacer circuitos de foquitos) hasta que llegaban los adultos a la casa. Y entonces todo era diversión porque Miguel podía pasar tiempo con sus padres y Hiro y Tadashi con su tía.

Completaron su primer semana escolar con éxito y, como lo prometido era deuda, hicieron un picnic bajo los cerezos.

Miguel estaba disfrutando del paisaje, pero Hiro más bien se ocupaba de pelear con Tadashi por un onigiri de sakura con Cass haciendo de árbitro, pero el pequeño ni se estaba fijando.

—¡Los árboles son todos rosas! —Dijo el niño con felicidad.

—El clima es muy agradable, y con todas éstas flores el ambiente se completa. —Dijo Enrique, sirviendo té a todo mundo.

—¡Ya dámelo! —Era el berrinche de Hiro.

—Hiro, te doy del mío. —Dijo Miguel, interrumpiendo la pelea de su amigo para ofrecerle la mitad de su bocadillo. —Pero ya no te pelees, ¿sí?

Hiro interrumpió su lucha y volteó a ver a su amigo. Una sonrisa se le escapó y aceptó el bocadillo, sentándose a su lado para poder comer juntos y ver las flores rosadas y sus miles de pétalos caer por los alrededores.

La tarde finalizó con una sesión de fotografías individuales con el muelle de San Fransokyo a sus espaldas, en el atardecer, cada uno con sus respectivas familias. Cass tomó una foto de los Rivera cargando a Miguel en medio de un abrazo, y luego Enrique tomó una foto de los Hamada con Cass abrazando a Tadashi y Hiro subido arriba de los hombros de su tía, porque él igual quería que lo cargaran como a Miguel.

El tiempo y los días pasaron.

Hiro empezó a disfrutar ensayar música con Miguel, y pasando tiempo con los señores Rivera, a los cuales empezaba a ver como a sus padres sustitutos junto con Tadashi, al punto que los Rivera les permitieron llamarles mamá Luisa y papá Enrique. Miguel empezaba a disfrutar pasar tiempo con Cass y con Tadashi, y hasta empezó a llamarlos "tía" y "primo" por añadidura. ¡Incluso empezó a decirle así a Hiro!

Cuando Hiro se enfermó del estómago y no pudo ir a la escuela ni comer lo mismo que todos en casa, Miguel se emberrinchó porque lo habían dejado comiendo solito, y no se contentó hasta que Hiro pudo regresar a clase y comer con él.

Cuando Cass empezó a practicar sus habilidades de horneado para preparar panes y bollos dulces, Miguel se le pegó para aprender con ella y poder cortar galletitas junto con Hiro, ya que esas cosas no solía verlas en Santa Cecilia (que habituaba más a la tortilla y a los guisados picantes hechos en ollas de cobre y barro).

Cuando Hiro necesitaba de un adulto que estuviera al pendiente de él, era Luisa quien se encargaba de llevarlo a todas las consultas del médico, firmar los permisos para salir a la excursión escolar, y estar al pendiente de la cartilla de vacunación cada vez que Cass no podía hacerlo.

Cuando Tadashi necesitaba ayuda con la tarea, consejos respecto a sus compañeros de clase o amistades, o simplemente ayuda para reparar los zapatos que como adolescente destrozaba una y otra vez, era Enrique quien se interponía para auxiliarlo con cada una de las cosas que le preguntaba, ofreciendo tiempo, una figura paterna y experiencia de vida para el adolescente que apenas descubría su lugar en el mundo.

Hiro le cantaba en privado a su nuevo primito, quien alegremente lo escuchaba. Le enseñó a utilizar la videollamada para ponerse en contacto con su abuelita Coco, quien les enseñaba nuevas melodías para cantar a escondidas. Miguel le ponía películas en blanco y negro a Hiro, o se sentaban todos a verlas con la tía Cass.

Y, aún cuando las cosas no eran perfectas, siempre encontraban un modo de salir adelante. Como cuando cayó una tormenta muy fea y para que los peques no tuvieran tanto miedo, Cass les enseñó a jugar las cartas y Luisa y Enrique ayudaron a construirles un fuerte de almohadas, donde Tadashi también les llevó golosinas y se encargó de arroparlos para dormir mientras la lluvia golpeteaba suavemente su ventana.

Fue esa noche lluviosa de abril, rodeados de lucecitas de navidad, almohadas, sábanas, y el suave sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, en que Hiro miró a Miguel y supo que por fin tenía la respuesta a la incógnita que le había planteado Tadashi.

Buscar otro ángulo para demostrar su afecto.

Era un momento especial. Olía a manzana porque se habían bañado y a menta porque se habían lavado los dientes. Habían tomado chocolatito caliente de la señora Luisa (quien les había bañado, cambiado y hecho cosquillas) y panqué de plátano recién hecho de la tía Cass (con quien habían jugado a las cartas). Enrique había jugado con ellos en el fuerte de almohadas y les había contado historias de su infancia soleada en el pueblito de Santa Cecilia. Tadashi los había dejado ponerse sus pijamas favoritos y les había permitido tener las tenues lucecitas tintineantes prendidas un rato más. Miguelito estaba calientito y algo soñoliento a su lado, acurrucado con su contacto.

Hiro le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Miguel lo miró.

—Ésto. —Susurró Hiro de un modo cómplice. —Haremos ésto cuando no podamos darnos piquitos.

Miguel lo miró algo cansado. Pero le sonrió y le apretó la manita de vuelta.

—Está bien. —Contestó.

Y con eso, se quedaron dormidos.

Tiempo después llegaría la golden week a la casa Rivera-Hamada, con la familia entera aprovechando para hacer una breve y rápida escapada a la playa para celebrar el cumpleaños número 27 de Cass y el inminente cumpleaños 15 de Tadashi por adelantado, lugar donde los niños jugaron a construir castillos de arena con Tadashi y donde conocieron el mar por primera vez.

Mas fueron dos acontecimientos en particular, para nada relacionados con el mar, los que afirmarían aún más la relación de los pequeños y su decisión de permanecer unidos.

Lo primero, la boda real que todos presenciaron por la televisión, comiendo meloncito con helado (que Enrique había traído de la heladería más cercana) mientras descansaban un poco de la intensa limpieza primaveral que habían llevado a cabo.

—Vaya, qué bonita boda. —Comentó Luisa con una sonrisa. —¿Te acuerdas cuando nos casamos, Enrique? Fue más o menos así.

—Me gustó más la nuestra. Aunque no fuera tan arreglada para quedar bien. —Rió Enrique.

—¡Oh, no creo que esté tan arreglada! Oí que llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse. —Comentó Cass. —Si no son pareja, como mínimo se deben llevar bien...

—Sí, yo creo que al menos son muy buenos amigos. No se arriesgarían a que pasara lo de Lady Di de nuevo. —Asintió Luisa,

Ésto captó la inmediata atención de Hiro, para quien la conversación con sus "familiares" (o al menos ya los consideraba mínimo tíos lejanos) le era más interesante que el evento aburridísimo y de flojera que pasaba en televisión.

—¿Entonces se pueden casar sin quererse así? —Preguntó, llamando la atención de los adultos y también de Miguel.

—¡Hiro, no seas burro! La gente que se quiere mucho se casa. —Dijo Miguel.

—¡Pero tenían que ser novios antes!

—¡Pues sí eran, burro! —Respondió Miguel segurísimo de lo suyo.

—¿Y entonces por qué mi tía y tu mamá dijeron que podían ser amigos? —Frunció el ceño Hiro.

—Ah, pues mira... ehm... —Miguel parpadeó, buscando responder a su pregunta. Al darse cuenta que no tenía una, y miró a sus papás con la misma curiosidad, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que Hiro implicaba. —Sí, mamá, ¿por qué?

Cass soltó un sonido desmayado. He aquí, una vez más, su peor enemigo: la curiosidad infantil a preguntas difíciles de explicar.

—Bueno, generalmente, dos personas tienen que quererse mucho para poderse casar, así como tu papá y yo, Miguel. —Explicó Luisa. —Pero, en algunas ocasiones especiales, la gente también puede casarse con amigos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el niño.

—El matrimonio es una cosa especial, hijo. Compartes tu vida con una persona a quien quieres mucho, y puedes formar una familia con ellos. Así como nosotros en casa. —Continuó Enrique. —Por eso la gente quiere reservarlo para alguien muy especial, que quieran mucho y con quien quieran unirse. Porque quieren vivir algo bonito con alguien especial.

—¿Y la señora de la tele? —Preguntó Hiro.

—Bueno... a veces, hay gente que se lleva tan, pero tan bien, que elige casarse con alguien para añadirlos a su familia, como los señores de la tele. Para ellos, es más grande e importante que casarse con alguien por amor. —Explicó Luisa. —Por eso es importante elegir a alguien con quien te lleves muy bien.

—¿Entonces sí se puede? —Miguel abrió mucho los ojos y miró a los novios de la pantalla con una nueva cara de sorpresa.

—Claro que sí. A ese señor le importa mucho su familia, Miguel, algo así como nosotros. Yo elegí casarme con tu mamá porque estaba muy contento de que también fuera una Rivera.

—¡Y yo estoy muy feliz de serlo! —Asintió ella.

—Así que, como nos queríamos mucho y como a ambos me gustaba la idea de ser Riveras juntos, decidimos casarnos. Ahora, que a veces la gente decide que no funciona muy bien y se divorcia si se ha equivocado, pero el proceso es algo complicado para todos una vez que la unión ya se ha hecho.

—M'ijo, si un día tú te casas... o si Hirito se casa. —Les sonrió Luisa. —Piensen muy bien con quién quieren casarse, con quién van a formar una familia. Piensen que su familia va a conocer a la de ustedes, y viceversa, y van a conocer a sus amigos, y a lo mejor incluso cosas que no les gusten tanto. Así que no tomen la decisión de modo apresurado. Si lo piensan y están seguros de ello, nosotros los vamos a apoyar.

Los pequeños asintieron, entendiendo. Un nuevo mundo se acababa de abrir ante ellos. Sin embargo, poco después, Hiro quedó sumido en un pensamiento muy profundo.

Por la noche, cuando ya estuvo en cama con Miguel, le susurró al oído muy bajito.

—Si crecemos y me sigues cayendo bien, y y ya no eres tan tragón y te comes todas mis gomitas, y y si no quiero a nadie más, yo me caso contigo. —Afirmó. —¿Quieres?

Miguel lo miró, luego pensó.

Hiro no tenía papás. Ni una abuelita, ni una bisabuelita, ni varios tíos, tías y primos. Sólo tenía a Cass y a Tadashi. Y aún así estaba dispuesto a compartirlos con él, aunque era poquito. Al punto que les habían dejado venir a visitarlos y dormirse juntos y todo.

—Yo también me caso contigo de grandes. —Asintió con una sonrisa. —Así te puedo prestar a mi mamá, y a mi papá, y al resto de mi familia. ¡Y así podemos ser como.... como familia nosotros también!

—¡Oye, sí! ¡Cierto! ¡Va, va, va, es un trato!

—¡Va! ¡Trato! Si quieres puedes decirle tía a mi tía Cass y primo a Tadashi desde ya. ¡Así es más en serio!

—Y y y, tú puedes decirle tíos a mis papás desde ahora mismo. ¡Y mis primos son tus primos!

Unieron sus meñiques con una risita emocionada y cómplice. Uno por haberse ganado una familia más extensa, el otro por poder integrar a su mejor amigo a la suya. Y así fue como los pequeños afianzaron su decisión de casarse cuando fueran grandes si no había nadie más lo suficientemente genial para tal propósito.

—¡Pero ya la regaste, Hiro! Tiene que ser con un anillo.

—Asicierto.

—¡Sin anillo no vale! Si serás, de veras. —Se enfurruñó Miguel.

—B-bueno, si se me olvidó, ¡Qué! No seas chillón, pandita, luego conseguimos uno. ¡Y ya! —Protestó Hiro, dándose vuelta enojado.

Miguel también se dio vuelta, pero luego se le volvió a repegar porque si no estaban pegados no le daba sueño y no se podía dormir. Si los requisitos eran querer compartir lo tuyo con alguien que te cayera lo bastante bien, y sentirte contento de que se integraran a tu familia... pues ellos sí que cumplían con los requisitos.

(Los adultos se quedaron mucho en shock ante los primeros "tía Luisa", "tío Enrique", "tía Cass" y "primo Tadashi", pero asumieron que era por todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos ya).

Pero lo segundo que terminó por afianzar su decisión, fue la marcha por la paz que se transmitió en noticias internacionales JUSTO el día del cumpleaños de Tadashi, y para el cual también habían invitado al resto de los Rivera y hasta a la niña que era su crush (por mucha insistencia de Abel).

Hiro y Miguel no entendían que eran todos esos carteles que pedían "no más sangre", ni por qué parecía poner triste a los Rivera. Pero mamá Luisa lo explicó de un modo muy breve y vago a los pequeños como diciéndoles que había gente disparando a otra gente en México, y que la marcha era para pedir paz y que ya no lo hicieran. Miguel, recordando los balazos, dijo que no le gustaban cuando sonaban al lado de su casa, siempre se asustaba. Luisa le contestó con una sonrisa que ocultaba el dolor que aquí ya no los escucharían.

El cumpleaños continuó y la repartición de pastel también, pero el ambiente se puso pesado entre los adultos al ver a México en tal situación.

Cuando los niños y adolescentes se separaron por su lado para darle a la piñata, unos cantaban, pero otros cuchicheaban preocupados entre ellos. Se preguntaron cuándo podrían regresar a casa, si estaban en pleno pique de asesinatos. Recordaron que la muerte de Osama que había sido hace poco y no sabían si afectaría a USA y deberían huir de nuevo, como cuando los atentados del 2001. Andrés Manuel decía que todo eso era culpa de Calderón, y el incremento general de la violencia en varios puntos del mundo era alarmante, aún cuando la Gran recesión ya estaba llegando a su fin. De la crisis del euro, de la guerra contra Iraq, de que todo era demasiado, de que no sabían ni para dónde correr, o si tendrían que correr después.

Hiro notó que Miguel buscaba cobijo y socorro en sus brazos al recordar los balazos. Le dijo, quedito, que no sabía si quería regresar a casa o no, porque aunque extrañaba a veces su pueblito, cuando había gente disparando no le gustaba. Al mirar a su alrededor notó que Rosita se cobijaba en su hermano mayor, Abel, quien trataba de calmarla aparentando que todo estaba bien.

Honey por su parte le confesó a Tadashi por lo bajo de que su familia ya estaba barajeando la posibilidad de no regresar a México, y lo mucho que le preocupaba aquello. Tadashi pudo vencer sus nervios para consolarla, haciendo que Hiro sintiera una punzada en su corazón al comprender lo serio de la situación.

—Espero de verdad que puedas volver a casa. Pero si no, quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida en San Fransokyo. —Le sonrió con suavidad.

Honey, menos angustiada, le devolvió la sonrisa, y le apretó la mano con suavidad para acurrucarse un poco en él con un suave "gracias".

...Cosa que hizo que Tadashi se pusiera súper nervioso y básicamente se congelara en su lugar casi casi implotando de los nervios, pero Hiro al ver la escena tuvo una idea y fue corriendo a donde estaba su mejor amigo. Apretó su mano de Miguel al no poder darle un piquito en público, e hizo un esfuerzo por darle un arrumaco. El niño lo miró con cierta interrogación marcada en la cara, a lo que Hiro explicó:

—Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo.

Miguel se alegró un poco, le sonrió, y correspondió su gesto al apretar de vuelta su mano y devolverle el arrumaco.

Y ahí fue cuando Hiro decidió que, si se casaba con él en el futuro, no iba simplemente a anexarse a su familia y ya. También quería casarse con él, ya de grandes, para estar cerca suyo y que así nadie le fuera a disparar ni a él ni a su familia, la compartiera con él o no, fuera con anillos o no. Para protegerlo como Abel con Rosita, como su hermano con Honey (cuando no se estaba muriendo), como los Rivera entre sí.

Ahí afirmó su decisión de no dejarlo solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El bullying contra Hiro no hizo si no incrementarse cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con Miguel en la escuela, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de su amigo por defenderlo. Una de sus estrategias maestras fue empezar a buscar escondites y guaridas y refugios secretos en cuanto lado podían encontrar.

Tadashi notó éste cambio de comportamiento, y de inmediato redobló sus esfuerzos de escoltar a los menores y de comentar lo ocurrido a su familia (pues ya consideraba a los Rivera como parte de su familia), quienes a su vez se quejaron a dirección escolar. Pero la falta de acción de la escuela y sus largas burocráticas afirmando que no podían acusar a nadie sin pruebas empezó a desesperar más y más a los consternados Rivera y a la señora Cass, quienes no pudieron hacer mucho ante tal barrera más que quejarse ante los otros Rivera que estaban desperdigados por California.

O al menos, no pudieron intervenir HASTA que finalmente el bullying alcanzó su punto de quiebre justo el día del festival de verano, el 21 de junio de 2011.

Las clases ya habían terminado, pero lejos de que significara que les iban a dejar en paz, Hiro y Miguel tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrárselos durante el festival, mientras ambos, enfundados en pequeñitos kimonos, mirabancon interés los premios que pedía capturar con la boca manzanas que flotaban en una piscina de agua. Para cuando voltearon, ya los tenían rodeados y medio ocultos de la vista de los adultos.

Hiro intentó tomar de la mano a Miguel y correron, pero lo empujaron con intención de tirarlo al agua de las manzanas. Miguel, asustado, los empujó para tratar de encontrar un hueco por donde escaparse. Un empujón llevó a otro, y finalmente terminaron a los golpes.

Fue rápido. Por más que los angustiados adultos los separaron al escuchar sus gritos y deshacer la bolita llegaron tarde (regañándose interiormente por no sospechar nada antes, por pensar que eran amiguitos, por pensar que estaban seguros).

A ambos niños ya los habían aventado a la tinaja de agua, manzanas cayendo por todos lados alarmando a la gente, cubiertos de marcas que prometían florecer en moretones a futuro.

Los bullies fueron retenidos por el señor del puesto, que pedía explicaciones a gritos. Entre la confusión, se ganaron un regaño ejemplar de parte de los adultos y curiosos presentes, antes de que la seguridad del lugar se encargara de llevárselos con sus padres.

Al llegar a casa Cass intentó hablarles. Hiro estaba demasiado asustado para emitir sonido, pero Miguel, más lanzado, contó absolutamente todo. Intentaron comunicarse a la escuela, pero no los atendieron alegando que si el incidente fue fuera de la institución y fuera del horario escolar, no podían hacer mucho, que se ocuparan de arreglarse con los padres de los bullies. Que los niños pequeños con frecuencia jugaban rudo, podría ser un malentendido.

Enrique trató de tomar la ruta del diálogo por teléfono con los padres de familia, Cass se puso a llorar nada más llegar a casa mientras le curaba a los pequeños los moretones que se habían llevado injustamente y por los que nadie quería responder, y Luisa, con rabia, no pudo hacer más que comunicarse con su familia y quejarse con ellos, queriendo descargar todo el coraje que sentía de lo que estaba pasándole a Miguel y a su amiguito y que la escuela no quería actuar.

_Y mamá Elena se enteró._

Ardió Troya.

La severa viejecita tomó el primer avión que encontró (a Enrique no le hubiera extrañado que lo hubiera secuestrado) y se transportó al colegio de los niños ni bien iniciar las clases, dónde con furia y chancla en mano exigió que hicieran su trabajo. No había poder humano en la tierra que pudiera detenerla, puerta que la contuviera ni promesa vacía que contara. Los bebés eran los bebés, y punto.

Días de atosigamiento más tarde, la escuela fue forzada a tomar cartas en el asunto y abrir una investigación, a la cual Enrique, Luisa y Cass se encargaron de llevarle la pista. Hasta que ese asunto se resolviera, mamá Elena iba a vivir con ellos el resto del verano para darles asesoría y músculo amenazador de respaldo.

Eso era un problema para escuchar a escondidas la música que a Miguel le gustaba. Hiro intentó adaptar unos audífonos para que fueran más discretos para que él los usara, o regresando a sus andadas de abrazarlo para cantarle al oído, pero aún así llamaban mucho la atención por lo corto que el niño llevaba el pelo y lo prolongado de los abrazos.

—No sé qué hacer con tu abuela. —Dijo Hiro enfurruñado, viendo sus piezas de electrónica desperdigadas por la habitación mientras Miguel miraba a escondidas una película de Ernesto de la Cruz, su superhéroe favorito. —No me quedan ideas.

—¡NUESTRA abuela! —Lo corrigió Miguel, aunque él tampoco sabía qué hacer. Uff, si tan sólo tuviera los poderes de De la Cruz. volaba, andaba a caballo, cantaba, hacía amigos, tenía escondites secret-...

¡...!

De un brinco, el moreno se levantó y fue con Hiro para levantarlo, pateando sin querer las piececitas de robótica por todos lados.

—¡Hiro, necesitamos un escondite secreto!

Era el plan perfecto. Miguel podría escuchar su música todo lo que quisiera, y Hiro podría escapar de los abrazos asfixiantes de mamá Elena, quien sabía que le incomodaban desde pero de todos modos insistía en abrazarlo contra su consentimiento porque "no puedes vivir teniéndole miedo a la interacción con la gente, Hiro, no es sano y es muy grosero".

Y además, iba a estar chido para sus identidades supersecretas de Mariachiman y SuperHiro.

Su modo de salir a buscar lugares fue el de jugar a Mariachiman y SuperHiro contra los ovnis, cosa para la cual entre ambos construyeron un pequeño dron espía hecho con el motor de una licuadora vieja que Cass quería tirar, legos, palitos de paletas que consumieron antes, la cámara del celular de Miguel, y el kit mi alegría de circuitos eléctricos de Hiro.

Cuando encontraban un lugar que les gustaba, Miguel lanzaba avioncitos de papel por todos lados en la calle, dizque la excusa de que había visto un alien y mandaba a sus naves de caza a por él. Luego Hiro intentaba "recuperar" los avioncitos y "enviar refuerzos" mandando a su dron espía tras ellos, para ver a distancia para ver si el árbol, arbusto, sótano, ático, o lo que les interesara en el momento era un buen lugar. Si no lo era, declaraban que el sitio estaba infestado de OVNIs y se batían en retirada.

Hasta ahora todos los sitios habían estado invadido de más marcianos que Marte, pero no perdían la esperanza de encontrar uno antes que acabara el verano.

Lo encontraron, pero de un modo poco ortodoxo: en una ocasión, sin querer, uno de los avioncitos de Miguel chocó contra un árbol alto que pegó un maullido. Preocupados, espiaron con el dron de Hiro, y encontraron un pequeño gatito negro con blanco atrapado entre las ramas. Parecía una vaquita y se le veía asustado.

—¡SuperHiro, tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar al gato ahí solito. ¡Se supone que hagamos el bien! —Dijo Miguel algo angustiado.

—Uhm... supongo que puedo mejorar al dron para agarrarlo. —Teorizó Hiro. —Le puedo añadir una cámara que detecte su rostro y lo compare a una base de datos en línea que lo compare con más caritas de gato, y cuando lo reconozca, se acerque y...

—¡Ño! ¡La web es tardada, se va a ir! ¡Lo estás _piensando_ mucho! —Dijo Miguel, quien de inmediato empezó a tratar de subir al árbol. —¡Mejor ayúdame!

—... Oh, sí, supongo que también podemos hacer eso. —Concedió Hiro, apresurándose a donde estaba Mariachiman para ayudar a empujarlo y que así escalara.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacían, Mariachiman y SuperHiro se subieron al árbol a rescatar al gatito, como los superhéroes que eran, con todo el cuidado del mundo. De poco a poco, entre ellos se hacían coaching mutuo para no caer al vacío, hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba el minino.

...El gatito brincó a la rama de al lado. Ahora caían en cuenta de que no se sabían bajar.

... Ay, güey, que ahora sí estaban en problemas en serio. Atorados intentando salvar a un gato de un árbol.

—¿Qué procede, pareja? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Sabía que debía de traer al dron. —Gruñó Hiro. —A la próxima no te hago caso.

Pos lloraron.

Los vecinos escucharon, chismearon, llamaron a los bomberos y a la familia. Se juntó una pequeña multitud con los bomberos intentando rescatarlos con todo y gato. Elena se debatía entre el infarto por coraje y el infarto por el susto, porque casi se hacen daño por ir a rescatar a un "gato pulgoso" cualquiera.

—¡Tranquilos, chicos, los vamos a bajar! —Decía el bombero.

—¡Sí, bájelos para acá! ¡Ya van a ver cuando lleguen acá, chamacos traviesos del diablo! —Amenazó doña Elena con la chancla de fuera.

—No, mejor no nos baje señor, aquí estamos bien. —Pidió Hiro con temor. La idea de quedarse atorado en un árbol el resto de su vida era menos mala que tener que enfrentarse a la chancla. No, gracias, quiere vivir.

—Pero Hiro... el gatito... —Dijo Miguel.

—¡Al gato le va a ir mejor que a nosotros cuando nos bajen a los tres! —Le contestó Hiro.

Terminaron bajándolos de todos modos.

Después de la regañada y del merecido chanclazo que cada uno se llevó, pudieron presentar al gatito a la familia. Le dieron de comer y lo llevaron al veterinario (resultó ser hembra) además de llamarlo Taco/Tako. Hiro con K en japonés y Miguel con C en español.

Tuvieron que explicar por qué estaban fuera explorando árboles en primer lugar, ante lo que Enrique se decidió a construirles él mismo junto con Berto un escondite secreto, con tal de que los niños ya no acabaran en situaciones peligrosas porque al parecer eran un imán para los desastres y genios a la hora de encontrar modos de meterse en problemas. Tadashi sólo se rió. Se rió MUCHÍSIMO.

Pusieron un anuncio de adopción para el gatito y el asunto quedó en el anecdotario Rivera-Hamada.

Los soleados días de las vacaciones de verano pasaron. El tío Berto empezó a venir con Abel y Rosita, que ya estaban de vacaciones, mientras que la tía Carmen se quedaba porque había conseguido empleo a medio tiempo durante el verano en una heladería.

Enrique y Berto acondicionaron un viejo armario de puertas corredizas que habían encontrado barato en una venta de garage, mientras Luisa y Cass se dedicaban de planear la decoración del interior en conjunto con los niños, encantadas todas por igual de ahora ser tías. Mamá Elena incluso le hacía bocadillos a todos.

Tadashi y Abel, por supuesto, aprovechaban para ir en bici al parque de rampas más cercano, donde aprovechaban a conocer gente nueva, como la niña mitad coreana a la que llamaban Gogo, súper rápida ella, podía darle vueltas y vueltas al parque en tiempo récord porque había "tuneado" su bicicleta. O el chico de gorrito beanie que era aficionado a la patineta y a ponerle apodos a todo mundo, y gracias a quien Gogo tenía su nombre actual.

Terminaron haciendo amistad todos juntos pasando rato haciendo modificaciones a sus vehículos para luego probarlos en el parque. Gogo iba por más velocidad, Tadashi, por más seguridad y automatización, Abel se encargaba del trabajo pesado que requería más fuerza (de algo le tenía que servir el hacerse correoso en la zapatería por tantos años) y Fred les echaba porras y sugería añadir más foquitos de colores a todo mientras pedía que Abel lo cargara como si fuera un enorme muñeco de trapo, emocionado y admirado de las habilidades de sus amigos.

Cuando descubrieron que Gogo vivía en el mismo barrio que el crush de Tadashi, tuvieron que casi rogar y venderle su alma a cambio de que la invitara a pasar tiempo con ellos igual en su bicicleta, hasta que aceptó y se les integró.

A Tadashi se le escapó por accidente su apodo "Honey" en presencia de Fred, quien creyó que la estaba llamando así porque la niña rubia se había traído un té helado de limón y miel para refrescarse (al parecer era aficionada a esto de hacer mezclas nuevas con todo lo que se le cruzara).

Así que al final terminaron todos llamándola Honey Lemon y el secreto de Tadashi estuvo a salvo.

—Güey, "me caes bien" no cuenta como declaración. —Lo regañó Abel en más de una ocasión.

Tadashi sólo respondía dándole un codazo y alegando que no estaba listo.

Honey Lemon traía a Alma con ella para que la dejaran salir. Y dado que Abel no era aficionado del ejercicio más allá de unas cuantas vueltas en patines, por lo general era el designado para llevarla junto con Rosita a comprar limonadas para todos a un puesto de un chico medio rockero, con una coletita de caballo y vestido con más estilo que él para ser verano, pero cuya jarra y puesto lucían a la princesa Tiana de la película de la princesa y el sapo.

Iría a quinto o sexto de primaria, decía que se llamaba Kyle (aunque Abel le decía "El Tashito" por su parecido con su amigo) y le habrían visto ir y venir en bicicleta algunas veces a lo largo y ancho del parque de rampas.

Con tanto calor iban a terminar convirtiéndose en clientes frecuentes.

—¿Y por qué vendes limonada? ¿No estás de vacaciones? —Preguntó Rosita un día.

—Porque estoy ahorrando para ir a la escuela cuando crezca. —Explicó Kyle.

—¿No vas a la escuela? —Preguntó Abel confundido.

—¡La Universidad es cara! Quiero estudiar gastronomía cuando crezca. —Contestó.

—¿Desde ahora? —Preguntó Abel.

Ahora se sentía doblemente irresponsable. Tadashi podía cuidar de dos niños pequeños, éste niño ya iba a la universidad, y él... bueno, él se había hecho un esguince resbalándose con un chicharrón preparado en la prepa.

—Voy a ser un chef famoso con mi propio restaurante, pero si no empiezo desde ahora no se hará realidad. Para volver los sueños realidad tienes que trabajar en ellos. —Dijo él.

—¿Por eso tienes a Tiana en tu puesto? —Preguntó Rosita.

—Es mi princesa favorita, junto con Mulán.

—¿Los niños pueden tener princesas favoritas? ¡Se supone que les guste el fútbol y los superhéroes!

—¡Almita! —La regañó Abel, temeroso de que el niño se fuera a enojar.

—No me ofende, descuida. Cuido niños pequeños a veces. —Explicó Kyle antes de dirigirse de nuevo a las niñas. —A los niños y a las niñas les puede gustar lo que sea, nadie nos puede forzar a nada. Siempre va a haber gente que critique lo que haces, pero si te gusta y de verdad lo quieres hacer, ignóralos y hazlo. Por eso Tiana me gusta tanto. Ella no tiene miedo a cumplir lo que quiere. Y ustedes tampoco deberían de tenerlo.

Abel suspiró tranquilo mientras las niñas dejaban que sus mentes fueran expandidas más allá de lo poco que habían aprendido en su corto tiempo de vida.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. —Dijo Abel, cargando con las botellas rellenas de limonada que sus amigos le habían encargado. —Espero que te vaya bien en el negocio y que lo que mis amigos y yo te estamos comprando ahora te sirva en un futuro.

—Muchas gracias. Lo aprecio mucho. —Dijo Kyle, despidiéndose de ambos con una pequeña reverencia.

Alma continuó callada todo el camino de vuelta. Luchar por lo tuyo, aunque te criticaran... ¿empezar desde ahora? ¿Se podía empezar desde ahora? Pero a ella... ¿qué le gustaba hacer...? ¿Había modo de saberlo? Rosita ya sabía que quería ayudar en la zapatería, lo mismo Abel, lo mismo casi todos los Rivera. Su prima ya tenía decidido que quería meterse a química. ¿Cómo sabías qué era lo que querías hacer el resto de tu vida? ¿Habría alguien a quien preguntar? Alguien que explicara bien las cosas porque ño puelo, toi chikita, no entien-...

...Hmmm... Kyle había dicho que también era niñero, _¿verdad...?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El armario de Hiro y Miguel quedó terminado pronto, y pudieron estrenarlo junto con Taco/Tako mientras le conseguían un hogar que pudiera adoptarla.

Antiguas luces de navidad, un ventilador portátil de mesa y una lámpara vieja en una repisa les daban luz y frescor el interior. Hiro y Tadashi se habían hecho cargo de que la lámpara funcionara y además se habían encargado de conseguir una barra de luz negra para una esquina. Miguel había decorado las paredes y el techo colgando alebrijes de madera, y sus colores brillaban cuando la luz negra les pegaba. El suelo era una sola colchoneta y estaban llenos de cojines por todos lados. Había una pequeña televisión análoga, por si querían ver una película o algún programa.

Pero lo más importante eran los compartimientos de los que cada uno disponía. Tenían cuatro cajas de tela para utilizar: una naranja, una morada, una azul y una roja, las últimas dos con candados..

En la naranja guardaban hojas, tijeras, pegamento, lápices, colores y plumones y algunos dulces y bocadillos para ellos. En la morada, juguetes para Taco/Tako, catnip y algunos premios de gato. La azul, que era el color favorito de Hiro, le pertenecía a él; y guardaba circuitos, herramientas, y cosas para jugar con Miguel como modelos a escala, cubos rubik y rompecabezas.

La caja roja estaba destinada a Miguel por ser también su color preferido, y nadie más que Hiro sabía dónde había escondido la llave o qué había guardado dentro. Dentro guardaba partituras y cuerdas de guitarra, así como videos de Ernesto de la Cruz (el héroe de Santa Cecilia, el hogar que tanto extrañaba) que pensaba ver en la pequeña televisión, además de unos pocos juguetes mexicanos para jugar con Hiro a la lotería, al yoyo o al balero.

No pensaba decirle a nadie que Tadashi le había hecho un favor y le había conseguido una guitarra de segunda mano en una venta de garage, misma que había procedido a esconder con ayuda de Hiro detrás de un montón de cojines. Eso iba a ser un secreto únicamente entre ellos tres.

Para hacer todo más perfecto, podían cerrar desde el interior con una pequeña palanquita, con lo cual estaban completamente a salvo de regaños y adultos metiches. Sólo contaba con una pequeña e improvisada puertecita para mascotas, para que Taco pudiese salir o entrar cuando quisiera, ya fuera a hacer del baño o porque ya se había hartado de los niños.

Quizá no fuera una casa del árbol como las que había en la televisión (porque no había árboles cerca, pues), pero seguía siendo el escondite perfecto.

—Ay, qué nostalgia. Cuando yo era joven igual me gustaba mucho estar escondiéndome con mis amigas para ir a jugar al río y agarrar ajolotes. Ahora los niños andan con sus Nintendos y sus guardias secretas en armarios, cómo cambian los tiempos. —Dijo Doña Elena.

—Nada más no vayan a dejar moronas por todos lados, que se les pueden meter las hormigas o los ratones. —Aconsejó Luisa.

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Sí, abuelita! —Dijo Miguel, mientras Hiro terminaba de escribir en la pizarra de la puerta de entrada "Eskondite de Ratonsito y Pandita. PROIVIDO PASAR". —¡Hiro, no, así no se escribe _"escondite"_! ¡Es con c!

—¡Pues no me ayudas! ¡Nada más estás ahí mirando como sapo!—Se quejó Hiro.

—¡Entonces quítate, yo lo hago! —Dijo Miguel, tomando un pedazo de tiza de colores para escribir "ezcondite" en lugar de "eskondite".

—¡Es con S, baboso! ¡Eso es una z! —Se quejó Hiro.

—¡Nocierto! ¡Además tu lo pusiste mal primero! —Le sacó la lengua Miguel.

—¡Tío Enriqueeeee! ¿Verdad que no es así? —Chilló Hiro.

—Pero, ¿qué les enseñan en la escuela? A ver, los ayudo. Por eso hay que poner atención en clase. —Dijo Enrique, acercándose para corregir las faltas ortográficas de los pequeños.

Tan pronto pudieron estrenarlo, inauguraron su creación con un besito en los labios y un rompecabezas.

El escondite pronto se convirtió en su guarida y refugio personal cuando no estaban jugando en el exterior o cuando el tiempo era malo y no podían salir a brincar en los charcos por culpa de la lluvia, de la contaminación, o porque simplemente no era tan interesante como su pequeño rincón. Hiro podía trabajar en su ingeniería sencilla y pedir la opinión de Miguel, mientras que Miguel podía practicar guitarra y pedir la opinión de Hiro.

Miguel atesoraba los momentos que podía pasar escuchando música que Hiro le compartía con los audífonos, brincando a placer entre la música mexicana y la comercial americana. Había algo de especial en pasar una tarde lluviosa de verano con Taco/Tako acurrucada entre ambos, escuchando somebody that I used to know y Flor de Azalea con su mejor amigo mientras se cuchicheaban secretos, jugaban memorama y compartían golosinas en su pequeño rincón personal. También era un lugar ideal donde poder practicar guitarra sin que nadie lo oyera, o compartir besitos don Hiro sin que nadie los viera.

Si algún día se iba la luz o caía tormenta y los truenos los asustaban, no pasaba nada. Abandonaban su lugarcito cerrando la puerta y buscaban refugio con sus familiares, que con frecuencia les tenían preparada alguna bebida caliente, algún juego de mesa, alguna historia interesante. Con Cass y Tadashi aprendieron a jugar a las cartas, y con los Rivera al Basta de toda la vida. Miguel era fan de entrenar a la gata a hacer trucos, como pararse en dos patitas.

Para los adultos era una tranquilidad enorme saber exactamente dónde estaban los niños a todas horas, saber que ya no estaban trepándose a árboles ni perdiendo dientes, y que podían verlos o visitarlos en cualquier momento. El conflicto más grande que tenían que resolver ahora era cuando los niños tenían un malentendido, y no era mucho porque solían reconciliarse a la media hora o menos.

Tadashi podía escaparse para pasar el tiempo con Abel, Honey y sus nuevos amigos del parque de patinetas. Y los adultos podían mantenerse al día con las noticias sobre los tiroteos de México, el atentado al casino Royale o la masacre de Oslo sin tener que tronarse los dedos de exponer a los chiquillos a cosas inadecuadas. Ellos podían disfrutar de su infancia y de sus familiares sin tener que recordar que había una razón por la cual habían huído de México.

Tanto se estaban divirtiendo, que para cuando la escuela solucionó el asunto de los bullies con la expulsión de los mismos y doña Elena regresó a San José, los niños ya no querían regresar a la escuela. Estaban muy a gusto juntos, no les gustaba la idea de que el verano terminara.

Viéndose una película llamada Juego de Gemelas, la cual no entendieron muy bien, creyeron tener un plan para no regresar.

1\. Cambiar lugares y esconderse.

2\. ???

3\. Éxito, no regresaban a la escuela.

No sabían muy bien como debía funcionar, sólo esperaban que funcionara. Miguel era bueno repartiendo los papeles que debían ejecutar y Hiro era bueno hilando los detalles de la apariencia.

El día en que debían de ir a comprar los útiles escolares y mandaron a Tadashi a buscarlos, se asomó al garage y se encontró a Miguel blanqueando su piel con la harina de Cass y desordenándose el pelo, y a Hiro untado de aceite para broncear colocándose bajo el sol, con la piel del color de las naranjas, y aplacando su cabello con mucha agua. Taco completaba el cuadro jugando a embarrar la harina restante en el suelo.

—...¿Qué... están haciendo? —Preguntó algo confundido.

—¡Cambiando de lu-...! —Miguel recibió un codazo de Hiro. —¡N-nada! ¡No hacemos nada, primo!

Tadashi alzó una ceja cuestionando la veracidad del argumento. Hiro suspiró.

—Queríamos cambiar de lugares para no ir a la escuela. —Murmuró.

—...¿Y eso cómo iba a funcionar? —Preguntó Tadashi.

—... —Hiro se encogió de hombros. —Supuse que podríamos suspender las clases de ese modo o algo.

Tadashi intentó no verse demasiado mortificado. _Hiro, por favor, no le des el mal ejemplo a Miguel._

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieren regresar? ¡La escuela es divertida! Y ya no los van a molestar, lo prometo. —Dijo, recogiendo a Taco del suelo para que dejara de hacer un desastre. El gatito maulló.

—No es eso... —Dijo Hiro.

Miguel intercedió por su amigo tomándole la mano y mirando a Tadashi con pena.

—¡No quiero que se acaben las vacaciones! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Hiro!

—Bueno... sí, ya vi eso. —Dijo Tadashi, de nuevo mirando la harina, a Taco, y al montón de bronceador. —Pero es importante que regresen a la escuela, ambos. Además no es mala, tiene algunos puntos buenos.

—Niños tontos que te pegan sólo porque son más grandes. —Gruñó Hiro.

—No, eso no. —Suspiró Tadashi, dejando que el gatito entrara en la casa y tomando algunas toallitas húmedas de un paquete abandonado en el garage para poder limpiarlos. —Me refiero a cosas _realmente_ buenas. Como poder tomar el almuerzo juntos todos los días o regresar a las clases de música.

—¡A mí me gusta tener lunch con Hiro! Cuando llega tarde me enojo. —Admitió Miguel.

—Pero te doy de mi plato de frutas. —Protestó el niño.

—...Bueno, sí. —Admitió el niño.

—También podrían volver a jugar y a aprender cosas nuevas, comprarse útiles nuevos, estrenar nuevos libros... ¡Irse de excursión escolar! ¿No sería eso divertido? —Les insistió el mayor.

—Bueno... —Hiro titubeó un poco.

—También podrían venir a verme a mi festival escolar. Yo estaría muy emocionado si fuera así. ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Dijo Miguel muy entusiasmado, aunque no sabía ni lo que era un festival escolar. —¡Hiro, dí que sí!

—Mmmnh... bueeeno, creo que sí...

Tadashi sonrió. A veces era cansado cuidar a los pequeñitos cuando lograban zafarse un poco del control de los adultos de la casa. Pero eran adorables y sus travesuras muy entretenidas, así que tampoco se quejaba.

—Entonces vamos a limpiarlos un poco y vamos a comprarles lo que hace falta, ¿sí?

La limpieza duró apenas un momento, pero descubrieron que Hiro se había quemado con el sol, al parecer su piel era demasiado delicada y blanca para poder broncearse.

Pasó el mal trago eligiendo papelería tierna junto a Miguel, pero al siguiente día que regresaron a la escuela llegó completamente quemado. Los niños pensaron que había ido a la playa, y tuvo que comer con Miguel en un lado más sombreado del salón. Aunque al menos el morenito le tuvo compasión y le consiguió un postre sobrante también para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, y ésta vez no se la hizo de pedo por llegar ligeramente más tarde.

Hasta que llegó la primera tragedia: Taco/Tako fue adoptada durante el primer fin de semana de Septiembre.

Hiro aceptó con ojitos llorosos y ruidos de ratoncito que se la llevaran, pero Miguel lloró mucho. Tanto, que para evitar que montara una escena cuando llegara la familia nueva a recogerla, sus papás lo sacaron a dar una vuelta a su parque favorito para explicarle que era algo bueno que la gatita hubiera encontrado un hogar mientras Hiro, Tadashi y Cass recibían a la nueva familia.

El niño que buscaba adoptar a la gatita llegó en auto, acompañado de su mamá. Era mexicano, guapo, e iba muy bien arreglado aunque no usara ropa cara. Se parecía un poco a Miguel, pero era mayor y su nariz era menos ancha, tenía un lunar bajo la comisura del labio, cerca de la barbilla, y poseía dos traviesos ojos afelinados tan dorados como los de la gatita.

Hiro se preguntó si estaría soñando.

—Disculpen, ¿es aquí la casa de la familia Hamada? Venía a recoger un gatito en adopción. —Dijo educadamente.

—Sí, aquí está. —Dijo Hiro, mientras Tadashi buscaba sacar a Taco de su cajita de cartón.

El niño de ojos dorados parpadeó y lo miró, para luego soltar una risita.

—Estás muy bonito, pero no pareces un gatito.

Cass dejó salir una risita nerviosa, Tadashi fue menos discreto pero alcanzó a disimularla con una tos, mientras que Hiro sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro porque alguien que no conocía le había dicho que era "bonito" y dio un chillido ahogado de ratón. Para alguien que había sufrido tanto bullying, la sensación era nueva.

—Marco, lo vas a incomodar. —Susurró su mamá (quien tenía los mismos ojos que Marco) a modo de llamada de atención, dándole un golpecito en el hombro mientras que el niño sólo sonreía con picardía.

—N-no, yo no. Tako. Es hembra. —Tartamudeó Hiro, escondiéndose detrás de Cass con timidez al no saber cómo reaccionar mientras Tadashi les mostraba al gatito.

—¡Oh! Qué bonita que es. —Exclamó admirado Marco, tomándola en brazos por un momento. Dos pares de ojos ambarinos se encontraron a medio camino antes de que los del niño se desviaran de nuevo hacia él. —No te preocupes, tú también sigues siendo bonito.

Hiro volvió a ponerse rojo, Cass le acarició el cabello.

—¡Qué lindo niño! No te asustes, Hiro, te está haciendo un cumplido de buena fe.

—Ah... gracias por entender. —Suspiró aliviada su madre. —Marco es un poco... coqueto, por lo cariñoso que es. Pero no es mala persona. Sólo le gusta bromear y llamar la atención.

—¿Por qué no te presentas Hiro? —Lo animó Tadashi.

Hiro pensó en negarse, pero Cass lo sacó de atrás de ella y le hizo dar un paso al frente. Algo dudoso, se acercó al niño que era de su misma estatura y extendió la mano para darle un saludo con la misma, lo más lejano posible.

—Me llamo Hiro. Tengo siete años. Mucho gusto. Cuida mucho a Tako. —Dijo robóticamente.

Marco sostuvo bien al felino con una mano, y con la otra, tomó la extendida de Hiro y con una reverencia le besó el dorso como vio que hacían en las películas cuando extendían la mano, porque bueno, era una oportunidad para gastar una broma. Hiro se erizó, se sonrojó, y contuvo su cara de asco a la par que quitaba la mano que ahora sentía baboseada.

—Yo soy Marco y tengo ocho años. El gusto es mío, la voy a cuidar muy bien.

Hiro volvió a soltar otro chillido de ratón y a esconderse atrás de Cass ante las risitas de Tadashi, y la mamá de Marco suspiró y puso a su niño detrás de ella.

—Ay ay ay, lo siento, éste pequeño diablo, ¿que voy a hacer con él? —Suspiró la madre de Marco.

—A mí me ha parecido muy tierno y simpático, es todo un caballerito. —Dijo Cass, fascinada por el carisma innato del niño.

—Bueno, nos vamos yendo en ese caso. Muchas gracias por la gatita, le mandaré fotos de vez en cuando, Cass, para que vea que está creciendo sanamente.

—¡Es usted muy linda! A los niños les va a encantar.

—¡Adiós, Hiro! —Se despidió Marco con una alegre sonrisa felinamente traviesa.

Marco le sonrió amigablemente a Hiro, quien sólo gruñó y se escondió más. No le gustaba ese niño, le hacía sentir avergonzado y le había dejado la mano baboseada. ¿Dónde estaba Miguel?

Afortunadamente para él, tan pronto el niño raro se fue, Miguel regresó a su lado. Vuelto un mar de lágrimas porque la gatita se había ido, así que Hiro se dio a la tarea de animarlo y mimarlo con muchos besitos en su escondite para que ya no estuviera triste.

Aunque había una incógnita que no podía quitarse de la cabeza...

Pensó que se iría con el tiempo, pero no. Los Rivera eligieron no celebrar las fiestas patrias ese año, para guardar luto por todos los atentados, tiroteos, y muertos de su país, por lo cual no había mucho con lo cual distraerse de tal incógnita. Por otro lado, todo mundo andaba vuelto loco diciendo que se acercaba el fin del mundo, así que tampoco era como si estuvieran prestándole gran atención. Erróneamente, pensó que el festival escolar de su hermano mayor le sacaría eso de la cabeza, pero...

Nada. Cass estaba interesada viendo si la secundaria de Tadashi sería una buena opción para Hiro también, en caso de que siguiera saltando grados. Luisa y Enrique, como buenos tíos, iban cuidando de ambos niños mientras exploraban los alrededores, pero ocasionalmente también se paraban a preguntar. Su hermano estaba ocupado atendiendo como mesero en el café que el club de ciencias había armado.

Y él y Miguel estaban aquí solitos, sentados lado a lado a un costado de un café, comiendo dango, esperando a que los Rivera terminaran de preguntar sobre algo de la vida escolar o algo así a un profesor.

Y aún así... AÚN ASÍ, con todo y que Miguel estaba al lado... un par de ojos ambarinos seguían regresando una y otra vez a la cabeza de Hiro, comiéndole la cabeza, haciéndolo sonrojar y molestándolo todo el tiempo. ¡Estúpido niño que ni se acordaba de cómo se llamaba!

¡Ya, iba a preguntar! ¡Si no se sacaba la duda de la cabeza, se iba a volver loco!

—...¡Oye pandita! —Preguntó con súbita decisión. —Te voy a preguntar algo... ¡P-pero es algo serio! ¡No te vayas a reír!

—¿Mmm? —Miguel lo miró inocentemente.

Hiro tomó aire.

Aquí iba. Oh dios. Aquí iba. Ésto se iba a oír raro. Rarísimo. Si Miguel se reía iba a llorar. Se iba a enojar mucho con él. No lo iba a perdonar jamás, se iba a comer su dulce, iba a acusarlo con su tía, iba a-...

—¿Soy...? Uhm... ¿Soy bonito? —Preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en la cara, apenado, muerto de vergüenza, y temblando de una rabia que no sabía por qué sentía.

Quizá porque, de algún modo... seguía pensando que ese niño no había hecho más que burlarse de él.

Él no era bonito...

Miguel parpadeó algo extrañado, viendo a su amigo a punto de un colapso nervioso por no sabía qué. Pero pronto el niño morenito se concentró y levantó una pegajosa manita para poder ver mejor el rostro de Hiro.

Su amigo soltó su ya característico chillido de ratoncito, y se quedó quieto, dejándose mirar aún cuando sentía que tenía ganas de llorar sin saber por qué.

Miguel le inspeccionó la cara con escrutinio casi científico, mismo que había aprendido de Hiro y de tanto ayudarlo a armar coso y medio.

—Pues estás raro. ¡Pero me gusta tu cara! —Le sonrió el niño. —Ya no estás chimuelo y eres chido.

Hiro no supo por qué, pero se sintió muchísimo más aliviado de escuchar esas palabras. Sonrió un poco al escuchar ésto y ver que Miguel le sonreía, así que le dio las gracias.

Por fin pudo olvidarse de ese niño raro y de sus palabras extrañas, y ninguno de los dos tuvieron que preocuparse por nada más que no fuera la música, los robotcitos que gustaban armar juntos, o llorarle a sus tíos sobre que todo mundo estaba diciendo que el mundo se iba a acabar hasta que le aseguraran por millonésima vez que NO iba a ser así, y le dieran razones de por qué.

Al menos, hasta el día del cumpleaños de Miguel.

Caía el 28 de Septiembre, pero decidieron celebrarlo el sábado 1 de octubre para no estar a las prisas, y había grandes preparativos por todos lados. Por supuesto, los pequeños terminaron siendo arrastrados al centro comercial con todos.

—Y entonces la maestra nos dijo que si qué queríamos de dulces para Halloween, y y y todos dijeron que mochis pero yo dije que pockys porque me gustan los que compra Hiro.

—¡Yo quiero pockys y papas fritas! —Intercedió Tadashi.

—Yo ya me quiero ir. —Dijo Hiro, prácticamente dejándose arrastrar. —¿Pero podemos llevar pizza?

—Podemos llevar pockys, no hay problema. —Dijo Cass. —Pero pizza no, Hiro, es el cumpleaños de Miguel, él decide qué comer.

—¡Tamalitos! —Dijo Miguel, súbitamente emocionado.

—¡Sí, tamalitos! —Hiro súbitamente se animó.

—Bueno, entonces ayúdenme a comprar las cosas para poder preparar. —Dijo Luisa.

—Uy, qué sana alimentación, si es que se nota que no van para atletas. —Se rió Enrique.

—No hay problema si es sólo un día. Además podemos comprar gomitas de vitaminas para que no se descompensen mucho, con una sería suficiente para cada uno.

Nada más llegar a casa, los niños terminaron encontrando el botecito de gomitas de colores en la bolsa de la farmacia, en medio de todos los dulces y golosinas. Hiro, sin pensar mucho, se lo llevó a su escondite secreto para comerlo con Miguel mientras jugaban con un robotcito que bailaba.

Pronto empezaron a sentirse algo mal, débiles, con náusea y dolor de estómago, por lo que fueron con Cass para pedirle ayuda. Miguel se había llevado el bote de gomitas con él porque sus papás siempre le habían enseñado a que si se sentía mal luego de comer algo, tenía que decirles qué era lo que había comido, y si se los podía mostrar era mejor. A Hiro le pareció buena idea, para que su tía no comprara de esa marca de nuevo.

Nada más ver el bote, Cass se los llevó corriendo al hospital mientras los Rivera ponían cara de angustia y la acompañaban en seguida tras frenar todos los preparativos de la comida.

Obviamente se asustaron cuando les empezaron a dar tratamiento. Algunos sueros y medicinas que ninguno de los dos sabían para qué eran, pero con un tamaño de agujas respetable, bastaban para hacerlos llorar, así que tuvieron que ser calmados con una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al parecer, era mala idea comer gomitas de un frasquito así, porque eran vitaminas.

—¿Pero no son buenas las vitaminas? —Dijo Hiro.

—Sí, pero son malas si son muchas. —Explicó Enrique.

Para Miguel todo era una teoría conspirativa porque cómo iba a ser posible que mucho de algo dizque bueno no lo fuera, y además las vitaminas se suponía que estaban en todo pero nunca hacían nada, QUÉ CASUALIDAD que ahora sí les daba por hacer algo y era malo... pero Hiro sí pudo captarlo mejor, y Tadashi, por supuesto, lo capto MUCHO mejor que ambos.

Al final lo tradujeron como "bueno, se va a suspender el cumpleaños entonces".

(Tan pronto pasó el susto y quedaron estables y de vuelta en casita, Tadashi los regañó por un buen rato por asustarlo de ese modo, con lo que los niños se mostraron arrepentidos y prometieron no volver a hacerlo).

Tadashi no quería perder más familiares. Tan pronto ambos niños se disculparon, no pudo evitar abrazarlos, sintiéndose un pésimo hermano menor por no vigilarlos mejor, por no haber evitado ésto.

Lo bueno fue que pudieron comer pastel, helado, y dulces APROBADOS por su familia todos juntos de nuevo, además de tamalitos. Hiro le pudo cantar Happy Birthday a Miguel con permiso especial de los Rivera "sólo para pasar el susto", así que no fue tan malo todo el drama.

Octubre avanzó hasta su final sin mayores incidentes _médicos_ o escolares...

...

...Bueno, Hiro perdió _otro_ diente, Miguel se raspó la frente, y terminaron con más moretones que un plátano golpeado por culpa de un experimento fallido de mecatrónica que se suponía fuera algo así como patines súper veloces. Salió mal, por supuesto.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que se chocaron entre ustedes? —Preguntó angustiada Luisa mientras les curaba las heridas.

—Miguel me dijo que a la derecha y el me chocó por la izquierda.

—¡Te decía la otra derecha!

—¡Nada más hay una derecha, pandita!

—...¿Cuál es la derecha para ustedes, niños? —Preguntó Enrique.

Hiro apuntó a la izquierda y Miguel a la derecha.

—...Sí, me hago una idea de cómo se lograron chocar. —Dijo él con un suspiro.

...Total, a estas alturas ya era como normal que todo el tiempo se estuvieran metiendo en problemas.

Fuera de ese pequeño incidente, llegó Halloween sin más problemas, y Miguel con sus seis años era lo suficientemente grande como para ir a pedir dulces alrededor del vecindario con Cass y Hiro, mientras Luisa y Enrique se quedaban en casa para repartir dulces a los niños que llegaran, a la par que Tadashi se iba a una fiesta de Halloween con sus amigos del colegio.

Por cierto, intentaron hacer el experimento de aprovechar los cachetes grandotes de Miguel para guardar más dulces, así como hacían los hámsters.

No funcionó. Eran grandes, pero no tanto.

Miguel hizo berrinche de que Hiro no lo esperara a la hora de comer los dichosos dulces, eso sí.

—¡Ya sabes que no me gusta comer solito! —Le reclamó con los cachetes inflados en berrinche, en su disfraz de vampirito.

—¡Te estabas tardando mucho! —Se intentó justificar el menor, disfrazado de "fin del mundo 2012" porque era más fácil y ágil pegarse una cartulina que hacerse un disfraz entero (y Cass se lo había agradecido mucho).

—¡Son los dulces del señor Takamoto! ¡Me _dijistis_ que me ibas a esperar!

—¡Pues debiste apurarte más!

—¡No le hace, me tienes que esperar! ¡Mamáaaa Hiro quiere comerse todo él solito!

—¡No es cierto, tía Luisa!

—Niños, tranquilos, sólo compartan los dulces, no pasa nada. —Se rió Luisa. Cómo se notaba que Hiro ya había olvidado que Miguel se había vuelto encimoso con él por lo mucho que lo cargaba y buscaba cuando era un bebé. —No discutan por éstas cosas, ¿sí?

Los niños acordaron reconciliarse medio a regañadientes. Por fortuna, para cuando llegó la hora de poner el altar de muertos olvidaron todo con rapidez.

Para fortuna de Cass y Tadashi, los Rivera acondicionaron el altar para poder incluir a los difuntos padres de los hermanos Hamada, así como a sus abuelos, para poder tener a toda la familia reunida en un lugar. Rezaron por ellos, hablaron con ellos.

Para Cass, la cosa fue terapéutica. Para Tadashi, agridulce. Hiro ya casi no los recordaba, pero si tía Luisa y tío Enrique le decían que era importante recordar a sus padres para que pudieran regresar una vez al año, lo iba a hacer. Porque aún si casi no les recordaba, a veces... cuando veía su foto en medio de las flores, aromatizada por el copal y el cempasúchitl... se preguntaba... si quizá...

...Podría haber llegado a conocerlos mejor. Y qué tipo de padres habrían sido de haber continuado con vida.

Tal vez habrían sido como los de Miguel. Tal vez como la mamá de Marco. Tal vez como los tíos Berto y Carmen. Tal vez ellos les habrían contado un cuento antes de dormir, como a Miguel y a él les gustaba hacer mutuamente ahora que Miguel ya dominaba el japonés y el inglés. Tal vez les habrían llevado a las clases de música con el señor Takamoto.

¿Y sus abuelitos? ¿Y si siguieran ellos con vida, estarían horneando panquecitos con su tía? ¿Estarían todos viendo los inventos que se le ocurrían en compañía de Tadashi, como esos drones o los pequeños robotcitos que ideaba con Miguel para hacer cosas pequeñas, como bailar de acuerdo a como ellos bailaran, o reproducir música? ¿Se habría podido quedar con Taco? ¿Tendría a donde viajar durante las vacaciones de invierno? Tal vez habría tenido a los mejores padres y abuelos del mundo.

...Tal vez...

...Pero, cuando todo lo que le quedaba era una fotografía, era difícil esclarecer el misterio. Quién sabe.

Quién sabe qué tipo de familia habría tenido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Pónganse un suéter que se van a enfermar! —Resonó la voz enojada de mamá Elena a través de la casita acogedora de Cass.

Ésta vez las navidades las tenían que pasar en su casa. Miguel estaba contentísimo, por supuesto: no se había acabado el mundo, era demasiado joven para entender el desmadre por la muerte de Jenni Rivera a inicios de Diciembre sí que podía quedarse tranquilo, todos los primos y familiares estaban dando vueltas por los alrededores, y los regalos de Navidad estaban a la orden del día.

Así que había muchísimas cosas que hacer, mucha gente con la que hablar, tía Cass estaba horneando cosas de Navidad, la cocina olía deliciosa, la amargada de Alma no estaba molestando porque estaba ocupada jugando con Rosa al monopoly (o su versión del Monopoly), había intentado poner una trampa a Santa Claus con Hiro (sin éxito, pero al menos fue divertido), había muchos platillos que probar... ¡Y había ponchechito de frutas!

Por eso se intrigó cuando vio que Hiro no se la estaba pasando tan bien, notando que se estaba escondiendo bajo la mesa en varias ocasiones, manteniéndose callado. Incluso había recibido de regalo un kit pequeño de robots y circuitos... ¿qué le estaría pasando?

Cass y Tadashi ayudaron a sacarlo afuera de la mesa, pero Hiro empezó de inmediato una pataleta por estrés que ni Tadashi ni Miguel pudieron calmar. A la mayor se le empezaron a acabar las ideas al ver que su sobrino se ponía más agresivo, por lo cual hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, completamente estresada: Dejarlo en su escondite secreto, el que compartía con Miguel, hasta que se calmara.

Nada más entrar, Hiro se fue a un rincón abrazando con fuerza uno de los cojines. Lo cual era... demasiado, pero, al menos parecía más calmado. Miguel apresuradamente se metió tras de él.

—Tía, yo los puedo cuidar. —Ofreció Tadashi. —Deberías regresar con los demás.

—Tadashi, no puedo dejarlos solos. —Dijo Cass con preocupación.

—No, es que Hiro se estresa cuando hay mucha gente en el mismo cuarto que él. —Explicó el mayor. —Lo hace desde bebé. Miguel lo calma mucho, pero si somos muchos no va a funcionar.

—¿En serio...?

Cass titubeó. No quería irse, pues aunque se sentía pésima cuidando niños, estaba genuinamente preocupada por su sobrino menor. No sabía qué le convenía, ni por qué estaba así, sólo sabía que quería que dejara de dolerle y que ya no llorara ni sufriera más...

Pero todo lo que hacía parecía que lo ponía peor.

Se sentía tan impotente de poder hacer algo al respecto... ¿de verdad no podía ayudar? ¿De verdad conocía a sus sobrinos? ¿De verdad podía cuidar de ellos...?

—Yo puedo. Conozco a mi hermano, de verdad. —Intentó tranquilizarla Tadashi.

Cass intentó sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, pero la verdad era que ahora se sentía peor. Y ahora el mayor tenía que hacerla de sustituto porque ella no sabía qué hacer, y él sí... agh. ¿Así como se suponía que fuera buena guardiana? Por más que lo intentaba las cosas no se le daban, y las pocas que se le habían dado las había aprendido de los Rivera...

Agh. Su hermana debía estar horriblemente decepcionada de ella, donde sea que estuviera.

—Estaré detrás de la puerta por cualquier emergencia. Así no me verá, pero si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré ahí en seguida. —Concluyó, derrotada al admitirse poco capaz de saber qué hacer.

Tadashi asintió y ella se retiró detrás de la pared. Tadashi suspiró y se dedicó a atender la crisis que Miguel no entendía y Hiro mucho menos.

—¿Qué tiene Hiro? —Preguntó Miguel. —No me habla otra vez.

—Hiro... tiene una mente algo diferente a nosotros, Miguel. Es más sensible, y se estresa cuando hay mucha gente y mucho ruido. —Explicó Tadashi.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el niño.

Tadashi sintió que su corazón se rompía. Era la incógnita que sus padres no pudieron responder.

—No sabemos muy bien por qué, pero con estar a solas un momento y tranquilizarse poco a poco, estará mejor. Lo importante es no abrazarlo ni hostigarlo.

—Hmm...

Miguel miró a su mejor amigo, hecho bolita en un rincón y haciendo sus característicos sonidos de ratón. Sufría. Y no quería verlo sufrir. Pero no lo podía abrazar, ni hablarle, ni...

...había algo que podía hacer.

Con cuidado, el morenito se acercó a Hiro, ante la cara de horror y sorpresa de Tadashi, la cual ignoró por completo. Ya habían hablado de esto antes, sí, pero prefería un regaño a que su amigo sufriera.

Le dio un piquito.

—No llores. No llores... —Murmuró Miguel entre besitos. —Sana sana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana...

Hiro se dejó arrullar por el sonido de la voz de Miguel y de sus besitos sanadores. Y así... P

poco a poco... dejó de tensarse.

Se desenroscó. Dejó de aferrarse a aquel cojín. Salió de su bloqueo. Empezó a buscar y corresponder los piquitos y la cercanía de Miguel. A buscar sus arrumacos, sus apapachos.

Tadashi sintió que su mirada de horror se convertía en una de asombro poco a poco.

—...Si se acaba el mundo un día de verdad, ¿vas a desaparecer también? —Fue lo primero que dijo Hiro nada más recuperar el habla.

—¡No! Yo me voy a quedar contigo. —Prometió Miguel.

Tadashi estaba conflictuado. Los besitos que se daban... eso se suponía que ya no estaba bien a su edad. Pero... pero era evidente que era importante y beneficioso para su hermano menor. Como mínimo, eran terapéuticos, pero más que eso parecían transmitirle apoyo y compañía en un lenguaje que él no terminaba de entender del todo, pero que era claro para los niños.

Hiro buscaba a Miguel incluso desde que era un bebé, y ahora que lo pensaba, su salud mental y emocional había mejorado notablemete con su amistad. Y luego de años de cultivarla, ya la mera presencia del pequeño debía transmitirle mucha paz y estabilidad mental por sí sola.

—...Gracias, pandita. —Dijo su hermano, dejándose arrullar con el afecto de su amigo.

Dudó.

¿Estaba bien dejarlos hacer ésto si tenía efectos positivos, aunque fuera contra las reglas de un mundo ya establecido y que no los iba a entender? No sabía. No era su campo de trabajo. Su tía lo hacía lo mejor que podía pero no era una educadora, los Rivera lo hacían lo mejor que podían pero no eran psicólogos, sus amigos no eran sociólogos, y no tenía a más gente normal que le sirviera de referente.

Iba a tener que decidir así de mal preparado, cosa que le ponía de los nervios.

Si no los dejaba, era claro que sí hermano iba a revertir el progreso que había logrado con la súbita separación de su amigo. Y ya de saltaba grados, así que la experiencia de no tener amigos sería más traumática para él y quién sabe cómo terminaría al final. Ya lo había visto siendo víctima de bullying, no quería uno más.

Por otro lado, si los dejaba juntos, tarde o temprano alguien les iba a hacer sentir que lo que sentían era incorrecto... y entonces el bullying iba a regresar, pero ahora a dos personas en lugar de una. ¿Sería su amistad lo bastante fuerte para resistir tanto abuso?

Bullying a dos niños pero estabilidad mental de Hiro. Bullying a un niño pero decaimiento emocional y psicológico de su hermano.

... Por otro lado, si los dejaba ser, estaba también la opción de que al crecer su lenguaje afectivo evolucionara en algo igual de funcional para ambos pero (con suerte) algo más socialmente aceptable y responsable. Y entonces no tendría que preocuparse más...

... Iba a hacerlo. Iba a arriesgarse. Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería no separarlos.

Pudo más la preocupación por su hermano menor que una moralidad que aún no comprendía del todo por qué o con qué funcionaba. Así que los dejó en paz, se retiró, y procedió a buscar en su celular si era normal que los niños pequeños se dieran besos y por qué sí o por qué no. La mayoría de los artículos estaban en contra de todo ello, pero había algunos cuantos que hablaban de culturas que practicaban los piquitos entre amigos o familiares desde pequeños, al ser algo más bien aprendido y cambiante dependiendo de las normas de cada persona.

Acabó más confundido que antes y decidió cerrar el navegador. Momentos después, su hermano y Miguel emergerían de su escondite, tranquilos, contentos, y directo a seguir jugando con sus regalos en un lugar menos poblado de gente.

Hiro no volvió a esconderse bajo la mesa. Miguel no volvió a preocuparse.

Cuando, eventualmente, llegó el cumpleaños de Hiro, Miguel le pudo cantar las mañanitas con tranquilidad, a su oído, suavemente. Pudo jugar con él a armar robotcitos, a crear uno que cargara sus juguetes de un lado a otro de modo sencillo. En año nuevo disfrutaron de las luces de bengala, del conteo regresivo, de su juguito de manzana con gas.

Como si nunca hubieran tenido dudas o preocupaciones en primer lugar. Era si, entre ambos, pudieran hacer que todo lo malo en el mundo desapareciera con nada más que un poquito de afecto exclusivo entre ambos.

Tadashi se preguntó qué sería todo eso, si de verdad podía funcionar o si solo estaba asustado del resultado, cuando sintió que alguien colocaba una mano ligera y delicada en su hombro, en medio de los fuegos artificiales celebrando la llegada del 2012 (sin fin del mundo incluido). Volteó alarmado, porque se encontraba reflexionando en la azotea y no esperaba compañía. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con la cara de Honey Lemon.

—¡Tadashi, hola! ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa amable.

—A-ah, ¡sí, claro, adelante! —Dijo Tadashi, recorriéndose un poco para dejarle espacio y ver los fuegos artificiales con ella.

Honey le agradeció y se sentó a su lado, mirando en silencio los fuegos artificiales del cielo mientras Tadashi se debatía entre mirar el espectáculo frente a él o el que estaba sentado a su lado y mucho más cerca, subiéndole el color a las mejillas.

No te pongas nervioso ahora, no, no, no...

—Muchas gracias por escucharme y por pasar tiempo conmigo todo éste tiempo. Cuando llegué no conocía a nadie, pero ahora tengo algunos amigos geniales... y te tengo a ti.

—¡Oh! Me alegro mucho de que estés más contenta. —Dijo.

 _¿...O sea que él no contaba como amigo o qué onda?_ ¿O cantaba como algo más? No, seguro estaba viendo demasiado en ésto, ¿o no? ¿o sí?

—¡Mucho mejor! Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Que esperabas que pudiera volver a casa y que si no, siempre sería bienvenida en San Fransokyo.

—A-ah, ¿sí? —Tadashi no recordaba hacerle dicho eso y sinceramente lo había agarrado en curva, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

—Sí, me fue de mucha ayuda. Y mucho más ahora.—Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso?

—Me voy a mudar pronto.

¡¿QUÉ?! _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Tadashi tuvo que aguantarse de mostrar signos de pánico o de sorpresa ahí mismo, o de ahogarse con su propia saliva..

—A-ah, ¿sí? ¡No me lo hubiera esperado! ¿Y eso? ¿A dónde?

—Bueno, la situación en México está mejorando, así que una parte de mi familia quiere regresar y otra parte quiere quedarse aquí. Aún no sé a qué lado me tocará ir, pero ya no podemos quedarnos todos juntos. Tendremos que salir de los alrededores de San Fransokyo.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

—Me alegra que la situación haya mejorado. —Dijo Tadashi, haciendo de tripas corazón y forzándose a mostrarle una sonrisa porque, le gustara o no, era un buen cambio para ella. —Te veías muy preocupada, espero que ahora te sientas mejor.

—¡Ay, sí, lo bueno es que ya está todo terminando! —Suspiró Honey. —Por eso quería verte de una vez. Quería agradecerte de una vez todo lo que has hecho por mí ahora que todo era tan difícil.

—No fue nada. Pero... ¿de verdad no nos vamos a volver a ver?

—Bueno... supongo que no. P-pero, ¡hey! quién sabe, ¡tal vez en un futuro podremos vernos de nuevo!

En un futuro...

Tadashi supo que tenía que hacer. Al menos tomarla de la mano, confesarle lo que sentía, aunque solo fuera para dejarlo salir a pesar de no volverla a ver.

¿Y si... _y si le daba un beso?_

¡NOOOOO! No iba a poder, ¡le daba muchísima pena! Mejor otro dí... tonto, ¡ya no iba a haber otro día! Bueno, con beso o sin beso, ¡lo que fuera! Pero dile lo que sientes, de un modo u otro, si no ya no la vas a volver a ver y jamás habrás hecho nada, justo como ella quería hacer para darte las gracias...

O... quizá no fuera buena opción. Ella ya no iba a regresar, ¿para qué le decía? Sólo iba a volver todo más incómodo y además, era súper estúpido declararte de ese modo a alguien que ya no ibas a volver a ver, era como un enorme "para qué".

... Pero, a pesar de todo, las ganas de decirle perduraban.

¡Tadashi, por favor! ¡Dilo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Haz algo! ¡Lo que sea!

—Bueno... será mejor que regrese con mi familia de una vez, deben estarme esperando. —Suspiró Honey, levantándose de su lugar mientras Tadashi entraba en pánico en su lugar. —Me alegro de haber podido hablar cont-...

—E-espera. —Pidió Tadashi, extendiendo la mano para tomarla por el brazo.

—Ah, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, mirándolo con grandes ojos curiosos.

Tadashi tembló. Tragó saliva. Sintió que las náuseas y los nervios lo invadían, sentía su mano helada y temblando. Ésto lo ponía tan nervioso, pero... tenía que, debía... no iba a volver a verla... y...

—...N-nada, solo espero que te vaya muy bien y que no tengas que volver a pasar algo así. Me... me alegra haber sido tu amigo. Y... uhm... siempre serás bienvenida a San Fransokyo. Como te dije antes.

Se acobardó. _Se acobardó._

Honey Lemon lo miró con sorpresa, y luego, con una sonrisa agradecida. Abrazo a Tadashi como a un gran amigo, le dio las gracias, y se fue de ahí con una gran sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano. Tadashi le sonrió de vuelta y se volvió a sentar en el lugar de antes.

No le dijo. No sólo le faltó valor, sino que además sintió que sería demasiado egoísta, y no quería darle más preocupaciones ni cosas en las que pensar ahora que venían tiempos difíciles. ¿Qué haces con la confesión de alguien a quien no vas a volver a ver? ¿Para qué iba a decirle, solo para sacarse el peso de encima, sin considerarla a ella quien realmente quería volver a su vida de antes?

Suspiró.

Qué raro era ésto de sentir al mismo tiempo que había tomado la peor y la mejor decisión posible al mismo tiempo.

Pronto pasaron las vacaciones y año nuevo, y todos volvieron a casa.

Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Honey Lemon, porque a partir de ahí, ella ya no volvió. Ni al parque de rampas, ni con Gogo, ni en una visita ocasional. No usaba las redes sociales a menudo, y nunca tuvo el valor de pedir su número nuevo luego de que se tronarse su celular aquel día que lo reemplazó luego de que Gogo accidentalmente lo pisara, y quién sabe a dónde se había mudado.

Hiro notó la nostalgia de su hermano mayor, y, tras averiguar lo que le pasaba, preguntó un día de Enero a sus tíos por qué la familia de Alma se había ido.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—Hiro... —Empezó tía Cass, de modo nervioso. —Pues, verás... En México había algunos problemas con el gobierno, los soldados y laos delincuentes. Así que muchos vinieron a vivir aquí mientras todo se calmaba un poco. Ahora México está mejor, así que muchos ya están regresando.

—¿Alma se regresó?

—Sí.

—Aaaah...

Hiro empezó a procesar la información. Había algo que le preocupaba. Su tía dijo México... Miguel era de México. Pero... no se iría también, ¿verdad? Su amigo le dijo que no le dejaría solo. ¡No podía regresar ahora, no, claro que no! No lo haría, no.

...Claro que no...

...

—Tío Enrique. Tía Luisa. —Murmuró Hiro. —¿Ustedes también van a regresar a México? —Preguntó el pequeño.

—... —Enrique suspiró. —Sí, Hiro. Aún nos faltan unos meses, pero vamos a regresar a México en cuanto Miguel termine la escuela. —Confirmó Enrique.

Hiro se desanimó, y cuándo le contó a Miguel, éste también lo hizo. Tadashi no pudo animarlos, estaba en el mismo barco que ellos. Hasta su profesor de música se terminó enterando del suceso.

El señor Takamoto había decidido en un principio no meterse, pues era un asunto de ambas familias. Sin embargo, durante su clase de música a finales de Enero, supo que no podía más al ver a sus alumnos más jóvenes tan tristes por la inminente partida de Miguel, quién ya llevaba un año de clases con él y daba todos los indicios de ser un pequeño prodigio musical.

De un suspiro, le pidió a los niños que dejaran de tocar sus instrumentos y a Tadashi que pausara su tarea, a pesar de sus caras de confusión.

—Vengan conmigo. —Les indicó el viejo. —Hay algo que quiero mostrarles.

—¡Sí, Takamoto sensei! —Obedeció Miguel luego de intercambiar miradas de curiosidad con Hiro.

Terminaron frente a un armario pequeño que Miguel había visto antes, pero que solía permanecer cerrado. El anciano, con total paz, abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba la foto de su esposa, y una pequeña ofrenda hacia ella con flores y comida.

—Hola, cariño. Vine a visitarte. Espero que no te importe demasiado.

—¿Ella era su esposa, señor Takamoto? —preguntó Hiro en un susurro delicado.

El viejito asintió.

—Mu... ¡Mucho gusto, señora Takamoto! —Dijo Miguel con nerviosismo mientras hacía una reverencia breve, la cual Hiro imitó con la misma velocidad.

El viejito sólo sonrió.

—...Mi querida esposa dejó este mundo hace tiempo. Pero aunque no puedo volver a verla, o hablar con ella frente a frente, ella sigue aquí. Por eso todos los días le ofrezco una pequeña ofrenda, y hablo con ella un poco. Sé que me acompaña en espíritu, en mi corazón, y que un día nos volveremos a ver.

Con mucho cariño, el señor acarició el retrato de su esposa fallecida, antes de voltear a ver a los muchachos con una sonrisa ligera.

—Cuando un lazo es fuerte, la distancia no lo rompe. Sólo hace más especial el momento en que dos personas se vuelven a ver. Es una prueba de resistencia que sí se puede pasar, tómenlo de mí, pero que debe llevarse a cabo sólo cuando la otra persona verdaderamente vale la pena. Ustedes deben decidir si su amistad es lo bastante fuerte para soportarla.

Demasiada sabiduría en un lugar para un niño de seis años como era Miguel, que dijo que sí a todo sin entender muy bien por qué, pero Hiro con sus ocho sí lo pudo captar y se quedó pensativo todo el camino a casa, sin detenerse más que frente a múltiples "vending machines" hasta dar con una que le gustó, se compró un premio, y siguieron de largo.

De vuelta a casa, Hiro hizo lo imposible por encerrarse con Miguel en su escondite secreto, tras lo cual le tomó la mano y le prometió que, aún si Miguel se iba de nuevo a México, no estaría molesto. Sólo trabajaría muy duro juntando moneditas entre los sillones y quizá convenciendo a su hermano de que le ayudara a vender una que otra cosa para poder juntar el suficiente dinero para volver a verlo en Santa Cecilia.

Miguel, encantado, selló la promesa con un besito. Hiro a cambio, le ofreció el premio que había comprado en la maquinita.

Era un anillo de juguete, color morado, con un sello que imprimía la carita de un conejo estilizado y muy bonito.

—Estabas de _chillón_ que no te di un anillo antes, así que prefiero darte uno ahora, antes de que te vayas. —Contestó Hiro, inflando los cachetes con molestia. —Aunque yo quería el panda...

—¡Hiro! —Miguel se lo colocó encantado para luego abrazar a su amigo. —¡Gracias! ¡Me gusta mucho!

Perdieron el anillo a la semana mientras jugaban en su escondite secreto.

Se les olvidó el descontento un poco después, cuando salieron a celebrar San Valentín jugando con Tadashi a pelear robotcitos entre ellos, mientras Enrique, Luisa y Cass les echaban porras.

Los días parecían estar pasando demasiado rápido, y ya no había noticias de tiroteos demasiado activos en Santa Cecilia.

Hiro intentó exprimir al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba de pasar con los Rivera, sintiendo que la ansiedad se lo comía vivo cada vez que los veía empacando algo o mandándolo a México por paquetería.

Hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió. Jugar al fútbol, jugar a los luchadores, aprender a bajar de los árboles a los que se trepaban, crear robotcitos con las ideas que se le ocurrían a Miguel (el robotcito escalador era buenísimo para evitar ponerse en riesgo ellos dos), releer todos los cuentos que tenían, componer canciones, dibujar dos mundos y medio, ensayar música porque después ya no iban a poder hacerlo.

¡Hasta le enseñó cosas extra a Miguel para ayudarlo a avanzar en la escuela! Todo con la vaga esperanza de que pudiera quedarse otro año y seguir compartiendo con él los bentos de Cass y mamá Luisa en el recreo, para luego ponerse a jugar a las atrapadas y los encantados con el resto de los niños de su edad o simplemente pasar el tiempo juntos en la escuela.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, su hermano mayor estudiaba para los exámenes de high school con la esperanza de poder entrar adelantando un año y entrar antes a su universidad de preferencia, la ceremonia de graduación ya estaba tocando las puertas, y los Rivera ya estaban listos para partir tan pronto llegase abril. ¡Incluso ya se habían despedido del señor Takamoto anticipadamente!

—Que tengas muy buen viaje, Miguel. —Le había dicho el anciano. —Éste es mi regalo de despedida, pero no lo vayas a abrir hasta llegar a casa y ponerlo en un lugar seguro. No creo que a tu familia le vaya a gustar demasiado.

Miguel, intrigado, aceptó el regalo. Como era una caja muy grande, Tadashi le tuvo que ayudar a cargarlo.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó él, intrigado.

—Una guitarra.

Miguel, Hiro y Tadashi se sobresaltaron. El señor sólo sonrió.

—Sé de la situación con tu familia. Pero yo te aconsejo que no dejes la música. Tienes talento, y espero que mi regalo pueda facilitarte un poco el camino. Yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo.

Guardaron muy bien el regalo junto con el resto de las cajas de mudanza, y Hiro incluso le pegó una calcomanía para que Miguel pudiera identificarlo más fácilmente y abrirlo alejado del mundo.

Todo pasó como un bólido ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había sido la fiesta de graduación de Tadashi, sólo que salió con sus compañeros de clase y que después celebró en una fiesta pequeña familiar general donde hubo pizza.

Y antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba despidiendo con un abrazo lleno de lágrimas de pandita en medio del aeropuerto de San Fransokyo, mientras su tía y los Rivera (que en serio ya se sentían como sus tíos de verdad) intercambiaban las últimas palabras y agradecimientos.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te estás divirtiendo, así sea año y medio.

—Hiro, vamos. Es hora de dejarles ir... —Intentó animarlo Tadashi.

—No quiero. —Lloriqueó Hiro.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero! —Se negó Miguel. —¿No me puedo llevar a Hiro?

—No, Miguel, él se tiene que quedar aquí, con su familia y su escuela, sus cosas, su casa. —Trató de explicarle Enrique.

—¡No te preocupes, Hirito! Te prometo que en el futuro podremos ir a verlos a Santa Cecilia. —Intentó animarlo Cass.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! Te lo prometo. Sólo espérame a que junte dinero, ¿está bien?

—Ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestro humilde hogar en Santa Cecilia. —Afirmó Luisa. —Es lo menos que podríamos hacer luego de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

Costó trabajo convencer a los niños. De hecho, costó mucho trabajo. Pero eventualmente cedieron.

La tía Cass fue muy amable de permitir al pequeño Hiro ver cómo el avión partía, para así poder despedirse ondeando sus manitas al verlo despegar. No podía ver a Miguel, pero le bastaba con saber que estaba en el avión de vuelta. Los pocos cerezos que seguían en flor y que se encontraban a las afueras del aeropuerto se sacudieron levemente ante la fuerza del despegue.

—¡Adiós, Miguel! ¡Adiós! —Gritó el niño.

No pudo encontrar su anillo de sello de vuelta en casa. Pero notó que su amigo se había olvidado de empacar su cepillo de dientes con forma de conejito, justo al lado del suyo con forma de ratoncito.

Lo lavó muy bien, con ayuda de su tía. Luego lo etiquetaron con una cinta que ponía "no tocar" y lo guardó al lado del suyo en el mismo vasito, para que así al menos se sintiera como si aún no se hubiera ido. Luego salió del baño, fue al garage, y se sentó en el centro de su escondite secreto, mirando dibujos viejos de su amigo, libros de cuentos, y las pocas cosas que había dejado atrás para recordarlo.

...Podría retomar las clases de música con Takamoto sensei. Podría conservar todos estos recuerdos dentro de su escondite secreto. Podría seguir jugando con los robotcitos que habían armado juntos. O podría... podría...

...Podría ir a verlo algún día. Takamoto sensei le había dicho que era posible. Y él ya se lo había prometido.

Lo haría.

Definitivamente, iría a verlo algún día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa muy buenas, gente! Aquí otro capítulo de No Romo :DDDD
> 
> Les aviso que con todo el lío que ha habido del corona y lo incierto de la situación escolar de muchos alumnos, Estrella se ha encontrado algo estresada, así que pidió salir del fanfic hasta que la cosa se pueda mejorar un poco para ella. Es posible que más adelante se nos una, de todos modos la puerta está abierta para cuando ella guste. uwu
> 
> Mientras tanto, como no va a haber dibujos, les puedo postear el capítulo entero y sacarlos un poco más de prisa. Espero que les sirva para distraerse y alivianarse un poco. <3 Ánimo, sí se puede :DDDD
> 
> Adicionalmente, la convención a la que iba a ir se pospuso hasta el 5 y 6 de diciembre, en el expo reforma en cdmx, así que ya nos veremos allá por esas fechas! <3
> 
> Espero que disfruten del capítulo. <3 <3 <3 No posteo memes ni fanarts para poder agilizar mucho el posteo de éste pedo :B
> 
> Axureé cambio y fuera. <3


	6. ¿"Gay"?

Para Hiro, la vida sin Miguel era aburrida.

Sí, estaba aprendiendo piano, bajo y guitarra, aún iba al escondite secreto, se entretenía viendo a Tadashi cantando y bailando Call me Maybe en calzones al limpiar cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, y él y su amigo se llamaban y videollamaban con mucha frecuencia para poder comunicarse con la excusa de que estaban practicando sus idiomas, pero no era lo mismo.

Por otro lado, Miguel, de vuelta en Santa Cecilia los vivía entre practicando con la guitarra a escondidas en el ático de la zapatería y pasando tiempo con su ya reunida familia, aburriéndose sin entender por qué el debate presidencial era tan chistoso, enseñando a su familia a usar una computadora y celulares mientras a escondidas hablaba y cantaba con su querida mamá Coco canciones en español e inglés.

Estaban creciendo de un modo interesante: a veces se comían los gises del pizarrón y otras escribían con ellos partituras, programación, letras de canciones, diagramas de flujo. Luego compartían e intercambiaban ideas al juntarse en las llamadas como si fuera un juego. A veces imaginaban que tenían un grupo de música juntos donde Hiro proveía la edición de audio y Miguel la musicalización, pero solo eran sueños de dos mejores amigos que fantaseaban con verse de nuevo al sufrir por la distancia.

La oportunidad de verse de nuevo llegó durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando los Hamada decidieron que era hora de ir a Santa Cecilia. Al no pagar hotel, encontrar comida barata, y tener amigos allá, era un viaje mucho más barato de realizar que otros en la lista.

Los niños esperaron impacientemente por el día en que por fin pudieron volverse a ver.

Luego de que Miguel ofreciera a Hiro un abrazo entusiasta que casi le rompió las costillas, de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra y regresaron a jugar y a meterse en problemas como antes: lo primero era encontrar un escondite secreto para que ambos pudiesen seguir compartiendo música y besitos.

Fácil de lograr, en cuanto dieron con el ático de la zapatería en una de sus exploraciones y se dieron cuenta de que eran lo bastante pequeños y delgados para acceder, lo clamaron como propio.

Después... ¡la verdadera diversión!

Las actividades en Santa Cecilia les permitían una mayor libertad de movimiento físico que la que tenían en San Fransokyo: había más espacio y opciones donde correr y jugar, los narcos habían salido del lugar hace tiempo, la gente era amable y conocida, y muchos ya conocían a Hirito por la cantidad de veces que Miguel había hablado de él y porque ya empezaban a saber más de los Hamada con tantas visitas.

Para Hiro, Santa Cecilia empezaba a sentirse como un segundo hogar. Podía comer comida más picante luego de un año con los Rivera, así que las frutas y dulces con chile ya tenían su encanto, y todos los días había algo nuevo que hacer. En un santiamén aprendió a trepar árboles con la ayuda de Tadashi, Abel, y los niños del mercado, con los que también jugaban a los trompos, a las canicas, a los volados, a las escondidas en la plaza o en los alrededores de la iglesia... para luego ir todos por helado o con el merenguero a hacer apuestas (que siempre perdían, pero lo divertido era intentarlo) antes de regresar cada uno a casa.

Cuando no había niños disponibles para jugar, con Miguel podía cazar grillos en los prados, pasar tiempo con la abuelita Coco y contarle historias, jugar a los luchadores y superhéroes, cazar lagartijas en las rocas y árboles, y ajolotes y luciérnagas (de noche, claro) en el río, antes de ir a tomar un helado, con las rodillas y los codos sucios de tanto ir de un lado a otro.

—¡Hiro! ¿Otra vez? —Se asombró Cass al verlo cubierto de tierra y polvo.

Era sorprendente la velocidad a la que el niño se convertía en puerquero de tierra, fango, musgo, o hasta algas todas las tardes... sobre todo luego de haberse acostumbrado a verlo encerrado en casa gran parte del tiempo.

—¡Es que fuimos al campo que está al lado de la casa de Lupita! —Intentó justificarse Hiro. —¡Hay mucha tierra ahí! ¡Y Miguel quedó igual de cochino!

—¡Oye! —Reclamó Miguel.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora? —Preguntó Luisa con curiosidad.

Aunque, no lo iba a negar, la ponía feliz saber que estaba empezando a socializar un poco más, en un pueblito tan tranquilo donde no era raro que los niños se conocieran y quisieran jugar entre sí. Y si bien a ningún niño se acercaba tanto como a Miguel (entendible, siendo que le conocía desde que eran bebés), al menos ya los identificaba como compañeritos de juegos de varias edades.

Era refrescante ver a Hiro recubierto de tierra como un niño normal en lugar de estrés y moretones.

—¡Fuimos por mayates, mamá Luisa! —Exclamó Hiro completamente orgulloso.

—¡Ah, sí! Por ahí hay muchos, yo iba de chiquillo. —Comentó Berto.

—¡Hiro, Miguel! ¡¿Qué dijimos de agarrar animales que no conocemos con las manos?! —Se escuchó la voz de mamá Elena de fondo.

—¡No matamos nada! ¡Sólo los fuimos a mirar! —Dijo Miguel antes de recibir un codazo de pánico de parte de Hiro para que se callara.

Quería mucho a su amigo, pero estaban en riesgo de recibir un chanclazo aquí.

—No, Miguel. Se refiere a que ellos nos maten a nosotros. —Le sopló Hiro, para luego fingir una sonrisa inocente. —¡N-nooooo no! ¡No agarramos nada, abuelita! ¿Verdad Miguel?

—¡A-ah! Yup. ¡No agarramos nada vivo, nada de nada! —mintió el niño. —Pero nos trajimos unas piedritas brillantes que encontramos. ¿Eso está bien?

—¿A ver? —Enrique, interesado, se acercó a inspeccionar el botín de los niños. Miguel respondió sacando de su bolsillo una serie de resplandecientes piedrecitas de colores. —¡Aaah, sí, ésto es cuarzo! Se usa en los relojes, niños.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad, tomando la piedrita. —¿Se puede usar también en máquinas?

—No dudo que sí. —Asintió Enrique. —¿Quieren que les preste un manual de relojería? Don Emiliano ha de tener, le puedo pedir uno.

—¡Pero Enrique, m'ijo, no seas dejado! —Resopló doña Elena, asomándose desde la cocina con desaprobación al ver que el absurdo intento de distracción de los niños lograba su cometido.

Era evidente con solo mirar a los niños que no solo habían estado juntando piedrecitas, si no que se habían estado metiendo a la tierra y a los pastos altos en busca de los coloridos escarabajos, y es que el nivel de suciedad que cargaban con ellos era delatora.

Rodó los ojos. Por ésta vez lo dejaría pasar, y eso, solo porque ya iba a estar la comida y esa tenía que servirse caliente o perdía todo el chiste. Con un suspiro, se encargó de llamar la atención de todos dando palmadas.

—Bueno, esas piedrecitas las guardan. ¡Primero métanse a bañar que desde acá puedo ver lo prietas que tienen las rodillas! ¡Órale, córranle que ya va a estar la comida! —Ordenó Elena. Los niños asintieron para luego correr a bañarse juntos, entre risas y juegos, convencidos de haberse salido con la suya.

_Oh, inocencia._

Como Abel seguía ayudando en la zapatería, Tadashi a veces se unía a jugar con Hiro y Miguel, sobre todo en actividades que requerían de cierta ayuda o supervisión como volar cometas, armar componentes mecánicos ya que Hiro era muy curioso, o trepar árboles.

(Empezaban a parecerle dos ardillas inquietas, hiperactivas y recargadas de café con la velocidad que ganaban día a día para meterse en problemas).

Pero, las veces que no le necesitaban, se sentía cómodo yendo a la plaza de Santa Cecilia a conocer gente nueva y hacer nuevos amigos. Doblemente después de conocer a Carmen, una muchacha muy bonita y morenita, de largas trenzas negras, que era graciosa, amigable, alegre y sabía bailar y contar chistes largos que te tenían cagado de risa en el suelo. Con la excusa de querer aprender a bailar, se encontró pasando más y más tiempo con ella.

No quería volver a cometer el mismo error que con Honey, pero aún le costaba muchísimo pasar tiempo con una niña guapa que le gustara, aún si no era nada serio porque era obvio que se iba a ir a San Fransokyo. Por suerte, Carmen parecía entenderlo y le tenía muchísima paciencia.

Una noche, Tadashi y Carmen salieron a dar una vuelta por la plaza del pueblo, dizque para ver las estrellas ya que en la ciudad no se veían, (ajá...) pero como no estaba muy seguro de si era una cita o no, el alcahuetero de Abel se ofreció a ir a vigilar, escondiéndose tras los arbustos. Si la cosa se ponía incómoda podría interrumpir, pero si iba bien, se podía ir y dejarlos solos.

Como Rosita también se había ido a una pijamada en casa de unas amigas, los peques se quedaron solos en casa con los adultos.

Normalmente tomarían agüita de horchata, limón o jamaica para contrarrestar el calor del verano mientras escuchaban historias y los cantos discretos de mamá Coco, pero en ésta ocasión en particular no pudieron. Mamá Coco estaba dormida, unos tíos estaban guardando las cosas para cerrar la zapatería y limpiarla, y el resto de la familia estaba viendo las noticias sobre un tiroteo en Colorado, durante el estreno de una película de Batman, tratando de calmar a Cass.

Por supuesto que les dio sueño temprano y Luisa tuvo que llevarlos a acostar a su cama compartida. Estuvieron tentados a darse un besito, pero como se habían ido a dormir antes, había adultos presentes y no podían hacerlo hasta que ella se fuera... así que optaron por besitos en el cachete y tomarse de la manita, que según ellos no tenía nada de malo.

Excepto que... ésto era Santa Cecilia.

Luisa notó el gesto y, aunque le parecía adorable, también le parecía que los niños empezaban a estar un poco grandes para ser tan dulces entre ellos. En las niñas, las demostraciones de afecto eran más comunes, pero en los niños (y más tan hiperactivos como ellos dos) era... se veía...

 _Extraño_.

Comunicó el gesto a Enrique, quien expresó preocupación y preguntó a Berto.

—No 'mano, Abel nunca se ha portado de ese modo ni con su hermana. ¿Cass sabe algo? ¿Ya le preguntaste?

—No, aún no le decimos nada, Luisa recién lo notó ayer y me dijo hoy.

—Ps... bueno, tú dile por si acaso. No vaya a ser que... tú sabes...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes... se hagan putos.

Enrique se alarmó de inmediato.

—¡Noooo! ¿Cómo? ¿Mi hijo, Miguel, joto? Nombre, no, cómo crees, ¡está super chiquito!

—Pues por eso, Enrique, ¿por qué crees que los curas los agarran tan chiquitos? Para convertirlos y así. ¿O creías que era por puro pedo? Yo digo que es mejor prevenir antes que se te tuerza del todo. Quién sabe cómo le vaya después si se te hace puto, y más si se topa un pinche cura asqueroso. Esos cabrones los huelen.

—No manches, Berto, cállate...

—Te digo por prevenir, no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino.

Enrique se quedó callado y preocupado un momento, sopesando sus acciones y pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente, habló.

—Mira. No le digas nada a mi mamá, que le dan tres disgustos y se le rompe el corazón. Esos niños son su mundo y los adora. Mientras tanto, yo voy a hablar con Cass. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Coméntale a Cass y yo te guardo el secreto con mamá Elena si quieres, pero muévete, Enrique. Acá en la casa los podemos arreglar en chinga sin tanto pedo.

Enrique le contó a Cass, quien no estaba alarmada de que Hiro resultara gay o no, pero sí consternada con el grado de alarma de los Rivera. Intentó apelar por Hiro alegando ser su guardiana para evitar que "lo enderezaran" y lo logró, pero por Miguel no pudo hacer nada ya: a ellos no les parecía normal, les daba miedo, y punto.

"Eso es común de donde usted viene, pero acá no vemos muchos _raros_ ".

No estaba de acuerdo con la homofobia, pero se calló porque la situación era demasiado complicada y era evidente que, al menos en Santa Cecilia, estaba sola y sin apoyo de nadie al ser una turista ajena a la comunidad y su forma de pensar. Lo más que podía hacer era ser el apoyo de Hiro para que no le tocara el quid de la cuestión y le prohibieran ver a su amigo o algo.

Al inicio, por supuesto que los niños no se enteraron de nada. Algunas cosas estaban raras, como que a fuerzas querían que Rosita o alguna de las niñas de Santa Cecilia jugara con ellos, o al menos que Tadashi o Abel estuvieran presentes. (Lo cual a Tadashi también le pareció rarísimo, y se lo comentó a Abel, quien sólo así se dio cuenta que parecían estar vigilando a los pequeños).

—A lo mejor es porque son muy inquietos. Tú sabes cómo son los niños, acuérdate de la vez que se quedaron atorados en un árbol. —Le dijo Abel.

Para Tadashi, tenía lógica, pero aún así no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento de encima de que la cosa era más complicada que eso.

Ya no les permitieron bañarse juntos con la excusa de que ya estaban grandes y "Hiro tiene que empezar a hacerlo solito", lo cual les ocasionó mucho estrés emocional (y volvió los baños el doble de tardados y un tormento de quejidos para quien sea que tuviera que lidiar con los pequeños al momento)...

...Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando no les permitieron dormir en la misma cama.

Hiro se puso a llorar y Miguel hizo un berrinche. Un berrinche como _pocos_ había hecho antes.

Gritó, lloró, enrojeció, se tiró al suelo, le dio hipo, y finalmente se desmayó. Ésto alarmó a mamá Elena cuando doña Socorro le dijo que podía escuchar a Miguel llorar, pero que de pronto _se había callado_ , y que por favor fuera a ver que no era nada malo.

Mamá Elena corrió a la escena del crimen en camisón y pantunflas sólo para encontrar a Miguel desmayado en el piso con Luisa, Enrique y Berto rodeándolo, mientras Hiro lloraba y Cass trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, POR DIOS?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ LE HACEN A MIS ANGELITOS?! ¡MIGUEL, DESPIERTA! —Gritó mamá Elena con angustia, lanzándose a arrullar el cuerpecito desmayado del niño entre sus brazos sin saber que había sido producto de un berrinche muy fuerte.

La conmoción llamó la atención de Tadashi y Abel, quienes se asomaron discretamente para ver qué sucedía.

—Este... ah... eh... lo que pasa es que queremos tratar de hacerlos dormir en camas separadas para que se vayan acostumbrando, pero Miguel hizo berrinche y se desmayó. —Dijo Berto.

Abel trató de aguantarse una ris y Tadashi le dio un codazo. Miguelito, drama queen.

—Ahorita se despierta, mamá Elena, sólo se le olvidó volver a aspirar aire mientras lloraba. —Trató de explicar Enrique.

—¡¿Y por qué tienen que tratar así a mi cielito?! ¡Grandotes, abusivos, yo los eduqué mejor que ésto! —Los regañó ella.

La conmoción terminó cuando mamá Elena prohibió a Enrique, Berto y Luisa, a punta de chancla, que no dejaran que los niños se bañaran juntos ni durmieran juntos. No se veían muy seguido así que no podía hacerles daño, y la infancia no les iba a durar para siempre, así que era mejor dejarlos disfrutarla en paz que empezar con prohibiciones inútiles que sólo los iban a traumar. Y menos a Hirito, que ya la había pasado bastante mal como para que un montón de adultos grandulones que se supone eran su segunda familia ahora se metieran con él y no con alguien de su tamaño.

Pensaron en decirle, pero, por miedo a que fuera a tomar medidas más extremas que las que ellos planeaban tomar y fuera a hacerle algo muy drástico a los pequeños, mejor se callaron, asintieron, y no dijeron nada, dejando que la rutina de los pequeños regresara a la normalidad, para alivio de ambos.

Abel se confundió, pero con un encogimiento de hombros volvió a su trabajo con los zapatos como si nada hubiera pasado, pensando que había sido una mera confusión familiar muy telenovelesca con su primito haciendo el berrinche del Milenio... pero Tadashi no estaba tan convencido.

Lo confirmó al día siguiente, mientras se mensajeaba con Carmen. Estaba muy concentrado en ella porque algo le decía que estaba a punto de dar su primer beso, pero de fondo escuchó al señor Enrique hablando con su primogénito... diciéndole algo que le hizo perder toda la concentración.

—¡No es justo! —Le oyó quejarse. —¡¿Por qué tengo que separarme de Hiro?!

—Mi'jito... ésto también es difícil para mí. Pero es por tu bien. —dijo Enrique. —Estás... muy, muy pegado a Hiro, y eso puede ser malo. Tienen que separarse un poco y hacer otras amistades, no pueden estar juntos todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Lloró el niño. —¡Es como de nuestra familia! ¡A Rosita no le dicen nada!

—Los niños y las niñas son diferentes, Miguel. Las mujeres es normal que sean muy pegadas a sus amigas, es su naturaleza. Pero tú eres un varoncito, un caballero y futuro zapatero. Tienes que aprender a valerte sólo, se ve muy mal que dos hombres estén pegados todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Miguel, es lo mejor para ambos. Todos tus primos tienen más amistades y son independientes. ¿No quieres lo mismo para Hiro? Todos se bañan solitos, por ejemplo. ¿No quieres que ustedes también puedan hacer eso?

Miguel se aterró ante la idea de ser reemplazado o, peor aún, olvidado por su mejor amigo.

—¡No! —Lloriqueó. —¡No quiero que me deje solito!

—Miguel, hijito, ¿que dijimos de ser egoístas? —Suspiró Enrique. —¿No te acuerdas de lo que le hicieron a mamá Imelda? El egoísmo no es bueno, hijo. No vayas a poner triste a tu tatarabuela, ni a tu abuelita.

Tadashi se quedó en shock.

Conocía la historia de la señora, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y, a su consideración, un golpe bajo para el niño que no dejaba de llorar pensar que había hecho algo malo, herido y confuso respecto a por qué ahora estaba mal pasar tiempo con Hiro, si nunca le habían dicho nada antes.

Es decir... sí, concordaba en que debían de poner distancia, pero...

Esos no eran modos.

Con culpa y en un esfuerzo de reparar lo que el señor Rivera había hecho, tan pronto el regaño terminó ofreció a los niños a ir por helado, cancelando su compromiso con Carmen de último momento. Ella se enojó, claro, pero ya se le pasaría mañana.

Por ahora los niños importaban más.

—Yo no puedo comer helado con Hiro porque mi papá se enoja. —Dijo el niño con tristeza, mirando al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué se va a enojar?! —Se alarmó Hiro. No le gustaba ver a su alegre amigo así de triste, le rompía el corazón.

—Sí puedes comer helado con Hiro. Porque yo te doy permiso y estoy aquí con ustedes, ¿está bien? —Dijo Tadashi con firmeza.

Ambos niños lo voltearon a ver. Hiro confundido, Miguel dubitativo y hasta asustado.

—¿...No le vas a decir a mi papá? —Murmuró.

—No. No es de su incumbencia. Nadie puede decirte quién debe juntarse contigo y quién no.

—... ¿Aunque esté mal?

— _No_ está mal.

Tadashi se consideraba generalmente una persona muy calmada... pero, ahora mismo, sentía que la sangre le hervía de que hubieran tratado de separar a ambos haciéndoles tanto daño, si eran solo unos niños.

Les pidió sus helados de sabores favoritos. Hiro, preocupado al sentir el ambiente tenso, tomó de la mano a Miguel y se quedó cerca suyo como un pequeño perrito guardián, a la vez que daba palmadas a Tadashi para que se tranquilizara.

El mayor suspiró.

Se sentaron a comer helado, y Tadashi tuvo que explicar a los pequeños, con gran paciencia, y después de que ambos contaran a Hiro sobre el regaño del señor Rivera, que nadie tenía derecho a decirles con quien podían estar y con quién no, sobre todo si era una amistad bonita.

Sin embargo, como eran tan pequeños, temía que pudieran hacerles algo al menos hasta crecer. Por lo cual se ofreció a acompañarlos a sus juegos de siempre, para que así les permitieran estar juntos y no tuvieran que romper su rutina.

Miguel estaba feliz, y su carita triste poco a poco fue reemplazada por una de felicidad al saber que no tendría que decir adiós a Hiro. Eso sí, acababa de asumir que con su papá tendría que tener mucho cuidado, y esconderle al menos un poquito las cosas.

Hiro, sin embargo, era más perspicaz, y empezaba a notar un patrón raro en el comportamiento de los adultos. No parecían tener ningún problema con que hicieran amistad con otros niños, pero si estaban juntos, ¿sí...?

¿...?

Siguio dando vueltas al asunto el resto de las vacaciones, incapaz de dejarlo ir. Miguel y el podrían estar jugando con tranquilidad mientras Tadashi los cuidaba, o dándose besitos tiernos en el ático para reforzar su amistad y apoyo mutuo, pero...

_¿Por qué era tan específico?_

Una vez, por experimentar, probó a darle a Miguel un besito en el cachete en frente de sus papás. El resultado fue asombroso: Hiro se ganó un regaño que no entendía del todo, diciéndole que "no podían hacer eso" sin ofrecer más explicaciones que "entre hombres está mal". Miguel se asustó tanto, que le pidió a Hiro no volver a hacerlo frente a otros.

Todo lo volvía aún más sospechoso.

Por eso, ya de regreso en San Fransokyo, no aguantó las ganas de pedir más información a su hermano mayor al respecto...momento en que tuvo su primer encuentro con una palabra que no se había detenido a pensar hasta ahora.

"Los Rivera creen que Miguel se puede volver gay si siguen así. Pero están equivocados, y aún si pasara no tiene nada de malo, así que no les hagas caso."

No entendió muy bien, y, bueno, sí, en el momento no le dio importancia. De hecho le dio un poco igual. El problema fue que entonces Miguel empezó a actuar más distante, y hasta le llegó a confesar que mejor estaba escondiendo algunas cosas de su familia, a quien antes le contaba todo... y eso ya era algo más grave para Hiro. Por lo cual quiso ayudar del mejor modo que un niño de su edad podía hacerlo:

Preguntarle a su tía.

—¿Qué es ser gay? —Preguntó Hiro a su tía un día, con la cabeza más enredada que antes.

Ella, ya lejos de Santa Cecilia y acostumbrada a las preguntas difíciles de su sobrino, no se extrañó.

—Alguien que se enamora de la gente de su mismo sexo, Hiro. Como un hombre que le gustan otros hombres, o una mujer que quiere tener una novia.

Hiro se extrañó.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Sí, es muy normal.

—¿Y es malo?

—¡Claro que no! Cada persona es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera... solo que alguna gente... no quiere entender eso, y los maltratan. Eso es lo que está mal.. Pero el amor, sea por quién sea, no tiene nada de malo.

Hiro se quedó doblemente confundido. ¡Pero si Miguel no quería enamorarse de nadie! Es más, ninguno de ellos quería porque era muy tonto, y eso hacía que Miguel fuera doblemente genial. En cambio, las niñas de su edad parecía que no hablaban de otra cosa: que si les gustaba uno, que si les gustaba otro... ¡Y lo de darles besos! ¡Yuck!

Una vez incluso, Hiro escuchó su propio nombre en la escuela... y salió corriendo de ahí a esconderse con Miguel antes de que lo fueran a agarrar. ¡Qué asco! Su amigo incluso lo ayudó a esconderlo porque a él le daba el mismo repelús, y mejor se habían puesto a jugar a las canicas.

¿Cómo iba a ser que Miguel fuera homosexual en esas circunstancias? ¡No tenía ninguna lógica! ¿O sería acaso que por eso corría de las niñas pero con él pasaba tiempo? Es decir, no es como si le molestara.

Si Miguel quería que le gustaran los chicos pues estaba bien, según su tía no pasaba nada... y si quería que le gustara Hiro...

...Uhm... bueno...

...Uy...

_¿T-tiene que decir que sí...?_

Es que... e-es que, qué asco... pero... es que es Miguel...

...B-bueno, se lo iba a pensar. Mientras siguieran jugando y no estuviera de encimoso con él o queriendo corretearlo para darle de los otros besos, no de los suyos de ellos, suponía que podría... ser su no-... ew. No, mejor ni lo decía que capaz se iba a hacer realidad.

Con todo el peso de su orgullo desinflado, porque pues, él había prometido ayudar a Miguel costase lo que costase, se hizo a la idea de que iba a tener que ser su novio. Se armó de valor y asumiendo que se le iba a venir encima algo muy grande, aprovechó cuando su amigo le llamó en diciembre para cantarle las mañanitas en su cumpleaños número nueve (a escondidas y en susurros, escondido en el ático de su casa) para sacar el tema a flote y que ya explotara de una vez.

—Miguel, ¿eres gay y te gusto yo y quieres ser mi novio o algo así?

Su amigo al otro lado de la línea puso cara de consternación, creyendo no haber escuchado bien o haberse saltado alguna parte importante de la conversación. Su confusión aumentó al ver la seriedad con la que Hiro le hablaba.

—...¿Qué? —Preguntó. Y es que con siete años no daba una.

—Que si eres gay y te gusto yo y si somos novios.

—... —Miguel parpadeó. Hiro se desesperó con rapidez, lleno de nervios como estaba.

—¡Que si eres gay, burro!

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, intuyendo que a lo mejor de ahí venían el resto de las preguntas extrañas de Hiro.

—¡¿Cómo que qué es eso?! ¡Pues, tú, tú eres gay! —Se emberrinchó Hiro.

—¡Yo no soy gay, sea lo que sea! T-... ¡Tú eres el gay!

—¡Yo no soy gay, eso eres tú!

—¡Tú!

—¡Tú! ¡Que te gustan los chicos!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Aaaaah! —Hiro sacudió su teléfono en desesperación, mareando a Miguel con el movimiento de cámara. —¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡¿Quieres ser mi novio de una vez y terminar con ésto ya?! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste que pedirlo tú, así que ahora ayúdame!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué o por qué?! ¡Yo no quiero ser tu novio, no soy una niña!

—¡Pues yo tampoco!

—¡Pues no digas cosas raras!

Miguel puso cara de asco. ¿Es porque era el cumpleaños de Hiro o algo así? ¡Aún así, ew, no!

Por el otro lado, Hiro estaba ofendido. Ya había decidido que estaba dispuesto a ser su novio de guácalas sí o sí aunque tuviera que hacerle manita de puerco. ¡Ya le había costado mucho decidirse y sólo lo hacía porque era su mejor amigo! ¡Ahora Miguel no iba a tirar su esfuerzo por tierra!

—¡Sí quieres! ¡No mientas! —Presionó el genio.

—¡No quiero! —Le reclamó Miguel.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El sonido de mamá Elena espantando unos mariachis a la distancia los calló a ambos, que se quedaron a la acecha por si la abuelita se acercaba. No era para menos: si se enteraba que Miguel había estado cantando y que Hiro lo había estado solapando estaban muertos los dos.

Guardaron un silencio sepulcral hasta que el sonido de su gritería y sus chanclazos, así como el de los aterrados músicos huyendo se ahogó poco a poco. Tras lo cual ambos pudieron suspirar aliviados y comunicarse en voz más baja, y claro, más calmados ahora.

—¿Entonces no te gustan los niños? —Preguntó Hiro.

—A los niños les gustan las niñas, menso. —Rodó los ojos Miguel para luego fruncir la nariz. —Aunque no me gustan las niñas... ew.

—No. Es que... —Hiro se removió incómodo. Sentía que si le explicaba a Miguel, entonces más tendría que ser su novio... pero bueno, preferible ello a que siguiera triste todo el tiempo. —Es que hay niños que no les gustan las niñas, si no otros niños.

—... —La cara de Miguel lo decía todo. No sabía nada.

Hiro suspiró y continuó.

—Esos niños son "gay". Y mi tía me dijo que no es malo pero que tu familia no quería que te volvieras gay por hablarme... entonces... si eres gay y quieres que seamos novios para que podamos seguir juntos, está bien.

Miguel parpadeó sin saber ni qué decirle a su amigo ni por qué parte de la marometa mental que se había lanzado empezar. Entonces, su familia... no era que no quisieran a Hiro, ¿si no que no querían que fuera su novio?

Porquelaverdad él apoyaba la idea. Y si él estaba de acuerdo con su fmailia... ¡No tenían por qué estar tan molestos si solo eran amigos! Es decir que... ¡Podría frenar todo lo que estaba pasando!

—¡Sí! —Gritó entusiasmado.

—¡¿V-V-VAMOS A SER NOVIOS?! —Hiro chilló espantado, de pronto queriendo echarse para atrás.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡NONONONO! ¡No vamos a ser novios, no! —Corrigió Miguel.

—¡¿Sí o no?! —Preguntó estresado Hiro.

—¡Hiro, no me gusta nadie! ¡Ni tú! ¡Y no quiero ser tu novio! —Miguel se empezaba a desesperar de que su amigo no entendiera. —¡Pero eso es bueno, porque entonces quiere decir que todo puede volver a ser como antes!

Hiro tardó unos momentos en procesar antes de entender a lo que Miguel se refería. ¡Claro! Si tan sólo terminaban explicando con claridad que efectivamente sólo eran amigos, y no gays, ni novios, ni nada así, entonces ya no habría razón por la cual hacerlos pasar por tanto, ¿verdad?

Era un plan arriesgado, pero podía funcionar y no requería que nadie fuera novio de nadie. Así que Hiro terminó diciendo que sí.

Los padres de Miguel no supieron muy bien por qué su hijo de la nada salió con que Hiro nunca sería su novio ya que sólo eran buenos amigos. Casi se desmayaron cuando les sacó el tema.

Quizá fuera la inocencia infantil. Una vez más, le reiteraron que contacto demasiado cercano con Hiro no estaba bien ya que se reservaba para alguien especial. Miguel dijo que sí, que entendía y no lo haría... ¡y no mentía! Sólo que Hiro era especial, no cualquier persona (cosa que sus papás parecían no entender por más que explicara... ¡Es su mejor amigo! ¡Duuuh!) , y ya sabía que Tadashi los iba a cuidar siempre y cuando sólo fuera entre ambos.

Así que aceptó. Y así fue como los padres de Miguel se tranquilizaron un poco, y pronto, los dos amigos pudieron regresar pronto a la normalidad de las llamadas a diario, con Hiro mandándole a escondidas el gangnam style y Locked out of heaven, así como otros hits de la era.

Bueno, vale, tal vez sí seguían pidiéndose apapachos a escondidas... y tal vez sí seguían escondiendo ésto de sus familiares. ¡Pero pero pero! ¡Es que no los iban a dejar hacer nada si no! ¡¿Así como iban a poder ser mejores amigos?!

El tiempo fue pasando, y pronto Cass tuvo la idea de meter a Hiro a un campamento de verano. Insegura sobre si sería buena idea, decidió preguntar a sus amigos Rivera, que tenían más experiencia con niños que ella.

Les gustó tanto la idea cuando Cass se las platicó, que se preguntaron si podrían sustentar los costos de un viaje nuevo a San Fransokyo donde Miguel fuera al campamento de verano con Hiro y Rosita, ya que en México no contaban con un servicio parecido. Y además, así también podrían hacer un poco de turismo por lugares que echaban de menos.

Pronto los Rivera se encontraron haciendo preparativos para regresar a San Fransokyo para las vacaciones de verano.

—¡Van a llegar justo por las fechas del Tanabata! —Había dicho alegremente Cass.

—¿Qué es el Tanabata? —Preguntó doña Elena.

—Es un festejo de verano antes del campamento de los niños. ¡Les va a encantar!

Desgraciadamente Rosita enfermó de varicela días antes, contagiada por Miguel, a quien habían contagiado antes en la escuela y quien ya estaba por completo recuperado para cuando ella apenas iba entrando. Por lo que en lugar de ir ella con Abel y sus papás, mamá Elena y mamá Coco tomaron sus lugares y acompañaron a Abel.

Hiro y Miguel estaban muy contentos de verse de nuevo. De inmediato pusieron manos a la obra para volver a utilizar su escondite secreto y que marcaran sus líneas de crecimiento en la puerta del mismo (encontrándose con que ya habían crecido a comparación de cuando apenas lo habían estrenado), así como volver a comer juntos, bañarse juntos, y dormir juntos con pijamas a juego.

Durante éstas ocasiones, Cass solía enseñar con paciencia a una enternecida mamá Elena cómo tomar fotos con la cámara para captar la infancia de los panquecitos de dulce que eran los niños.

—Abuelita, tómale fotos a Miguel, a mí no me gustan. —Protestaba débilmente Hiro, que siempre buscaba esconderse atrás de su más fotogénico amigo cuando ella se ponía así, fallando catastróficamente al ser Miguel más bajito que él.

—¡Me dice abuelita! —Sonreía ella con emoción, encantada de tener a dos angelitos en lugar de a uno solo. —No, Hirito, yo quiero fotos de los dos, piensa que cuando estés grande las vas a poder volver a ver y vas a saber que ahí estuvo Miguel. Tadashi, Abel, ¡acomódense ustedes también!

—¿Nosotros por qué? —Dijo Abel, confundido.

—No tiene nada de malo, tú ven. —Decía Tadashi. Él extrañaba tener una familia más grande, por lo que solía aprovechar los momentos de las fotografías para disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla, obedeciendo sin chistar.

Hubo que aprovechar para revisar la lista de cosas que necesitarían para el campamento, y comprar todo lo que haría falta. Ambos estaban emocionados (y Hiro algo inseguro) ante la posibilidad de poder ir a un campamento. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Qué actividades habría? ¿Sería divertido?

Por poco se les olvidó que la celebración del Tanabata era antes del campamento. Por lo que antes de que los niños se emocionaran de más y se olvidaran de todo, ambas familias se juntaron para ir a conseguir yukatas para todos.

La de Tadashi era de un gris muy sencillo, mientras que Abel prefirió una verde con espirales que le dijeron era un estampado más japonés porque "quería experimentar la sensación entera". Cass sacó la suya propia, roja con flores de loto, de hace unos años. Enrique quiso una azul marino, Luisa una con grandes flores coloridas en rosa, amarillo y azul.

Hiro y Miguel terminaron pidiendo unas a juego, oscuras y con el mismo estampado llamativo de siluetas de conejitos y flores, por idea de Hiro: en caso de una emergencia como lo que había sucedido el año pasado, fueran fáciles de identificar y encontrar en una multitud. No iba a dejar que volvieran a lastimar a Miguel por su culpa.

La única condición que les puso mamá Elena fue que se dejaran tomar fotos, y como siempre, Hiro salió con una cara de estreñimiento absoluto mientras que Miguel salió alegre y tan fotogénico como siempre.

—¿Y si no vemos estrellas en el cielo cómo vamos a saber que están juntos, abuelita? —Preguntó Miguel a mamá Elena, mientras entre todos escribían sus deseos para colgar en la rama del Tanabata.

Se refería a la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi que Cass les había contado, quienes se suponía que se reunirían bajo las estrellas cada cierto tiempo, cuando los cielos fueran lo bastante claros para poder reunirse.

—Supongo que llevan años sin verse, porque aquí nunca se ven las estrellas. —Interrumpió Hiro aunque nadie le preguntó.

—¡Sí se ven! —Protestó Tadashi.

—¿Lo puedes probar? —Preguntó Hiro, con cara de escepticismo.

—Porque no hace falta probar nada con éstas cosas. —Dijo mamá Elena. —Ya que se tratan de creer.

—Pero si no se puede probar, ¿cómo sabe que es así? —Preguntó Hiro con genuina curiosidad.

—Que tú y Miguelito se puedan ver nunca es algo que podamos asegurar. —Explicó ella con una sonrisa. —Sin embargo, a veces sucede, m'ijito. ¡Y por eso es que puedes creer que eventualmente se volverán a ver!

Hiro se frenó al escribir su deseo, dándose cuenta que abuelita Elena le había metido gol en su propio terreno de juego, con su propia pelota. Para Miguel la explicación fue más que suficiente para continuar escribiendo, sin dejar que nadie supiera que estaba pidiendo poder tocar música para el mundo y así a lo mejor un día le tocaba ir de gira por San Fransokyo y le conseguía boletos a Hiro en primera fila.

(Y uno extra donde pedía que ojalá le dejaran comer más comida sin que le doliera la panza, porque la de los festivales del tanabata siempre era muy rica pero no siempre podía comerse todo porque le dolía el estómago y su mamá se preocupaba y abuelita le llamaba la atención.).

—Oye abuelita, ¿y si ya se murieron y estan enterrados cómo se ven? ¿Vuelan los esqueletos?—Preguntó Miguel.

—¡El espíritu, m'ijito, el espíritu!—Corrigió con horror Doña Elena, aunque Tadashi empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Aaaah... ¿Los espíritus vuelan?

Hiro ignoró el diálogo para decidir aceptar la explicación de doña Elena y colgar su pequeño deseo en el árbol. Quería ser un gran inventor un día de éstos. A lo mejor si creía mucho en ello, podría inventar una máquina para que Miguel pudiera venir a San Fransokyo cuando él quisiera y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos, porque ésto de una vez al año (si bien les iba) era una tortura y honestamente no sabía cómo le hacían Hikoboshi y Orihime para aguantarlo.

Miguel espió el deseo de Hiro, para luego preguntarle si no quería también desear comer más comida sin que le doliera la panza ni lo regañaran. Así que Hiro hizo un segundo deseo para eso y se olvidó poquito del anterior. Abuelita Coco les convidó la mitad de un onigiri y mamá Elena les dió una takoyaki extra a cada uno de su plato, así que se cumplió de cierto modo.

¡Ojalá los otros dos deseos igual lo hicieran!

***

El primer día del campamento de verano llegó, entre la paranoia y preocupación de último minuto de los adultos, la emoción de los niños de verse "libres", "juntos" y "sin reglas de padres" por un periodo brevísimo de tiempo, y los campistas a medio tiempo que aseguraban a los preocupados padres de familia que sus hijos estarían bien cuidados.

A pesar de todo, los adultos pensabas aprovechar el tiempo libre de niños para muchas cosas. Los Rivera querían turistear, por supuesto, Tadashi tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo de verano, y Cass quería reflexionar qué debía hacer con su vida. Realmente, de verdad, EN SERIO quería abrir el café. Pero con Tadashi y Hiro por los alrededores, le daba mucho miedo. Miedo de que fallara, miedo a quedarse sin una casa, miedo a entrar en bancarrota...

Y por último, si había algo en lo que todos los adultos (enterados o no) estaban de acuerdo, era que consideraban que tanto Miguel como Hiro podrían verse beneficiados de rodearse de más niños y ganar más independencia, así como habilidades de colaboración, comunicación y trabajo en equipo con gente que no conocían. Incluso mamá Coco, la fan número uno de los niños y sus travesuras, empezaba a preocuparse de que se unieran al punto de cerrarse y no dejar a nadie más entrar a su pequeño mundo de colores.

La separación, si bien algo dolorosa, vino en un buen momento y era bastante necesitada por ambas partes.

Y así fue como Hiro y Miguel, armados con sendas mochilitas donde guardaban todo lo necesario para tres semanas lejos de casa y en la compañía de extraños, llegaron al campamento Aurora dispuestos a llenarse de raspones y moretones que valieran la pena.

Hiro estaba un poco menos entusiasmado ante la idea de no tener tecnología, teléfonos, ni nada por el estilo con él durante dos semanas, pero el coraje se le pasó tan pronto como él y Miguel se dieron cuenta que había...

—¡LITERAS! —Gritaron al únisonol al ver la sorpresa dentro de la cabaña que iban a compartir con otros chicos, para luego correr a una de ellas.

—¡Yo quiero arriba! —Dijo Hiro.

—¡Yo también quiero arriba! —Protestó Miguel.

—¡Pero yo soy mayor!

—¡Y yo soy más chiquito y no lo ando presumiendo!

—Mi papá me dijo que arriba hay más arañas. —Dijo uno de los niños del campamento al escuchar su diálogo, mientras ponía su maleta en una de las camas más cercanas al suelo. —Yo no iría por esa cama si fuera ustedes.

El resto de la cabaña que tenía los ojos fijos en una litera superior miró al niño, quien casualmente siguió acomodando sus cosas. Unos empezaron a dudar, otros decidieron seguir con su decisión inicial de todos modos, y unos terminaron por colocar sus maletas en una litera más baja.

Hiro y Miguel se miraron con cierto terror. _¿Arañas?_

—Bueno, si quieres arriba te puedo dar el espacio, no es tan importante. —Dijo Hiro.

—Mi abuelita me dijo que fuera educado contigo, te lo puedes quedar tú. —Contestó Miguel.

—No no no, yo insisto.

—Pues yo insisto más.

—¡Yo más!

Un campista, el encargado de la cabaña, tocó a la puerta y pidió a los niños que ya estuvieran listos que se acercaran para poder darles un poco más de información. Hiro y Miguel empezaron a sentirse apresurados y presionados por el tiempo.

Hiro tomó de los hombros a Miguel y lo miró directamente en los ojos de un modo muy serio.

—¿Abajo, los dos? —Preguntó.

—Ngggh... ¡Ya qué! —Asintió Miguel, decidiendo que ya no podía seguir resistiéndose.

Pusieron ambas maletas en la litera, para evitar que se las robaran, y corrieron a recibir el anuncio del campista, las reglas, las normas de seguridad, qué hacer en caso de una emergencia y con quién contactar. Tras lo cual pudieron colocarse las camisetas amarillas del campamento correspondientes a su grupo y pasar inmediatamente al programa de actividades al aire libre que les tenían preparadas.

Al inicio, nadie notó nada raro: ¿dos niños que habían venido juntos? ¡Normal que formaran equipo para todo, si apenas se estaban acostumbrando! El niño alto y más pálido parecía ser malísimo con las actividades más demandantes, pero que el niño pequeño y moreno, muchísimas veces más ágil y apresurado, podía socorrerlo de inmediato sin que su amigo respondiera mal. Por supuesto que era natural que hicieran equipo. Oh, ¿querían comer juntos? Pfff, también era normalísimo, sobre todo porque el niño más grande ahora parecía explicarle al más bajito qué eran algunas de las comidas con las cuales él no parecía familiar, mientras que el bajito evitaba que su amigo consumiera maní sin supervisión, por temor a que su alergia le hiciera algo.

Pero pronto las cosas empezaron a pasarse de normales para empezar a ser anormales.

Una cosa era que comieran juntos y se intercambiaran los alimentos, pero otra que se alimentaran entre ellos con los cubiertos ocasionalmente, como sin darse cuenta. O que ignoraran al resto de la mesa o buscaran una para ellos solos. O que Miguel se emberrinchara si Hiro no podía comer con él, y Hiro lo aceptara porque "no le gusta que lo deje comiendo solito", ofendido si no le dejaban comer con su amigo.

Era extraño que no quisieran separarse para las actividades de grupo ni un segundo, y que a la hora de elegir parejas siempre se eligieran entre ellos. Sí, había otros niños a su alrededor, pero al final del día, seguían prefiriendo estar juntos.

Para sus compañeros, la cosa ya estaba empezando a ser muy rara, pero como los niños no se abrían (Hiro no quería, y Miguel era comoun patito bebé que lo seguía a todos lados sin darse cuenta) era algo difícil preguntarles qué les pasaba.

Pero no hubo oportunidad a indagar en lo raro la primer noche que pasaron en su cabaña fue la más rara para todos sus compañeros, y por mucho: Hiro y Miguel se _acurrucaron_ juntos en la litera de abajo.

Como _cachorritos._

Era... raro. Rarísimo. O al menos raro para todos excepto un compañerito que lo único que vio en su acurrucamiento fue una oportunidad de acercarse, quitarles las sábanas de encima (algo que sobresaltó a ambos) y decirles:

—Oigan, si se van a quedar en la misma litera, ¿puedo ocupar la de arriba? —Preguntó.

Silencio de parte de ambos niños, confusos como ellos solos.

—...Eeeeh... —Empezó Hiro, mirando a Miguel sin saber qué responder..

—Yo les dije que ahí hay arañas. —Fue el recordatorio del chico del inicio. —Y además sólo podemos ser dos por cama.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa?

—¡Te van a picar, Noah, no seas necio!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Noah rodó los ojos y volvió a voltear a ver a la pareja acurrucada. —¿Sí o no? No la están usando.

—... ¿Supongo... ? —Respondió Hiro en un hilillo de voz.

—¡Genial! —Fue la expresión de felicidad de Noah, quien alzó un puño triunfante al aire antes de correr a su litera por sus cosas para acomodarlas en la litera superior.

Hubo un pequeño barullo general. La informalidad de Noah y la complicidad íntima que existía en la cabaña al ser todos varones tras la hora de apagar las luces (forzándolos a susurrar para no ser descubiertos) había abierto una pequeña brecha en el muro de privacidad que Hiro y Miguel se habían formado, permitiendo que todos se fueran abriendo poco a poco.

—Uuuuh, le voy a decir al jefe de cabañaaaa~ —Canturreó un chico en una litera inferior.

—Haru, tú abres la boca y yo te la cierro con el puño. —Gruñó su compañero de litera, que Hiro creía recordar era Daichi.

—¡Pero si ellos están rompiendo las reglas! ¡¿Yo por qué?!

—Porque por gente chismosa como tú los demás no podemos tener cosas buenas. —Lo regañó Daichi. —Así me dan ganas de pegarte.

—Haru está enojado porque yo les pregunté primero y él no. —Se rió Noah, ya acomodado en la litera superior.

—Oye, Hiro, ¿por qué se duermen juntos? Si la litera de arriba es mejor. —Preguntó otro chico que no identificaba aún, pero que era el moreno de nariz aguileña y de lentes y el más curioso de todos.

—Porque hay arañas. —Afirmó el chico de las arañas.

—Ya cállate con las arañas. —Dijo Daichi.

Hiro miró a los chicos. Escuchó a Noah removerse en el piso de arriba, acomodándose para dormir. La fobia social empezó a ganarle, y se aferró a Miguel sin querer, teniendo problemas para encontrar las palabras necesarias para contestar. Había hecho mucho progreso, sí, pero a veces aún le costaba mucho trabajo hablar con extraños o acercarse a ellos.

No era por mala gente. Pero había quedado un poco receloso después de que, en Santa Cecilia, le forzaran tanto a estar con otros niños como si estar con Miguel fuera algo malo.

—Es... es que sí es por las arañas que dijeron. —Atinó a contestar.

—Les dije que era por las arañas. Y soy Thomas. —Contestó orgulloso el chico de las arañas. —Me llamo Thomas, yo dije lo de las arañas.

—Como la locomotora. —Rió Noah desde arriba.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Thomas.

—Yo soy Noah. mucho gusto. —Una manita se asomó desde la litera superior y se sacudió a modo de decir hola.

—Yo soy Raj. —Dijo el de lentes.

—Yo soy Daichi. ¿Tú no eras Hiro? Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar, wow.

Hiro sintió que se quería morir con ese último comentario, sintiendo que la cara se le ponía caliente, a pesar de ver que

—Daichi, qué bruto eres, ¿no ves que los incomodas? Por eso la gente no te habla. —Lo regañó Haru en venganza.

—¡No, no, no! No es eso, Es... es que es la primera vez que venimos aquí. —Trató de disculparse Miguel.

—Bajen la voz que Min-Soo ya se durmió. —Regañó Raj.

Los chicos bajaron un poco la voz al escuchar el ronquido de Min-Soo.

Hiro sólo estaba tratando de hacer una nota mental de todos los nombres de sus compañeros de cabaña. Daichi y Haru compartían una litera, Thomas estaba solo en la que Noah acababa de abandonar, y Raj estaba con el chico dormido que suponía, debía ser coreano o de ascendencia coreana, a juzgar por el nombre de Min-Soo.

Sólo a él y a Miguel se les había ocurrido compartir una litera. Con razón llamaban tanto la atención.

—¿Y duermen juntos? —Preguntó Raj. —Yo dejé de dormir con mi hermana desde los siete. ¿Son hermanos?

—Yo no tengo hermanos. —Se quejó Thomas.

—¿Sí son hermanos? No se parecen. —Dijo escéptico Haru.

—No. Pero a mí me gusta dormir con Hiro. —Defendió Miguel.

—¿No? Pero es que no te puedes dormir con otro niño en la misma cama. —Contestó Haru.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hiro.

—¡Porque es un chico! —Contestó Daichi. —No puedes dormirte con otro chico. ¡Es raro!

—¿Raro cómo? —Hiro sentía que la ansiedad se lo empezaba a comer de nuevo.

—¡Raro de raro! ¡Da asquito! —Dijo Haru.

—¡Todos están bien tontos! Haru, tú más, tú abres la boca y te haces payaso. —Dijo Noah.

—¿Qué te traes conmigo, eh? ¿Quieres pelea?

Noah lo ignoró y siguió con su discurso.

—Es que ustedes no saben, pero yo tengo un hermano mayor y me dijo cómo se puede hacer. —Dijo Noah con cierto orgullo en la voz. —Mi hermano me dijo que para que no te veas "joto", tienes que decir "no homo" antes, y ya.

La curiosidad de los chicos en la cabaña se iba incrementando. ¿Eso se podía? ¿Dormir con otro hombre sin ningún problema si decías "no homo"?

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Es como cuando te quieres dormir con alguien, pero es que es otro chico, y es que no quieres de que crean que son otra cosa que no sean tus amigos porque te da asquito, y pues dices "no homo" y ya puedes. Es súper fácil. —Explicó Noah.

—¿"No homo"?

—¡Ah, sí, escuché de eso! —Dijo Daichi. —A un chico le pueden gustar otros chicos.

—No pueden. —Corrigió Haru.

—Sí pueden y no me interrumpas. Este... bueno, y cuando no te gustan otros chicos, pero la gente cree que sí, sólo tienes que decir no homo, y ya es como de... "Oh, sí, sólo son amigos cercanos". Y les puedes dar halagos, abrazos y esas cosas que hacen las niñas, porque pues es no homo que es como decir que no somos nada más que amigos y no me gustan y no nada.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero hacer eso con otro chico? —Frunció el ceño Thomas.

—Pues no lo hagas y ya. —Contestó Raj.

—Igual no tienes amigos, lol. —Rió Noah.

—¡Te voy a tirar de la canoa mañana, Noah! —Amenazó Thomas.

—Hiro, quitando a éstos subnormales, ¿tú y Miguel son algo así como no homo? —Preguntó Daichi.

Hiro se quedó pensando en la oscuridad. Pero, dentro suyo, sentía que ya sabía la respuesta. Era como si, de pronto, todo lo que tenía con Miguel de pronto tomara una forma, un sentido, una palabra con la que finalmente podía ser expresado.

—... Sí. Sí, nos gusta dormir juntos. Pero no homo. —Dijo.

Y así quedó sellado.

La cabaña entera pareció entender, por lo que cuando retomaron sus actividades de siempre, la mayoría ya lo entendía. ¿Hiro y Miguel querían hacer equipo? Déjenlos, no homo. ¿Querían comer juntos? ¡No homo! Después ya podrían hablar con ellos por separado. ¿Querían abrazarse, dormir juntos, bañarse juntos? ¡Ningún problema, no homo! ¿Que Daichi los cachó dándose un beso? Nope, ningún problema, ¡no homo! Son piquitos, los piquitos son diferentes para nosotros y no cuentan.

Sus compañeros poco a poco lo habían aceptado gracias a la intervención de Noah y Raj, que parecían tener mentes más abiertas y rápidas a aceptar cambios, con la mentalidad de que "si no lo quieres para ti, está bien, pero tampoco se lo quites a las personas que sí lo quieren". Con lo que pronto los dos niños empezaron a sentirse más a gusto en compañía de sus compañeros de cabaña, al sentir que ya no tenían que esconderse para absolutamente todo, como pasaba en casa o en frente de los campistas mayores.

Era liberador.

Si querían tomarse de la mano, podían hacerlo. Abrazarse, podían hacerlo. Dormir juntos, arroparse, cantarse, darse un piquito, también podían hacerlo, siempre y cuando no involucraran a otros que no querían ni estaban interesados, como les había dicho Tadashi que hicieran.

Miguel en muy poco tiempo se abrió a sus nuevos amigos, y Hiro rápidamente lo siguió. Era sencillo hablar con ellos cuando no había barreras metidas al medio y todos sabían lo que estaba pasando, que sólo tenían una amistad muy exclusiva y cercana de mejores amigos con la que estaban cómodos, y pronto pudieron contarse más cosas. Miguel pudo compartir su truco del hoyuelo con más chicos y aprender más canciones, y Hiro hablarles de algunos robots y hasta ayudarlos a armar algunos pequeños proyectos.

Los campistas estaban aliviados de ver que los dos niños más exclusivos por fin se estaban abriendo a sus compañeros, viendo que Hiro y Miguel ya no se iban siempre en pareja de modo exclusivo, si no que ya podían charlar con los demás, contar historias, anécdotas, tomarse el pelo y hasta abrirse a un cambio de parejas si algún campista lo indicaba. Seguían siendo unidos, pero al menos ya no exclusivos.

Al menos, hasta que a Haru se le escapó decirle a un campista que él también quería dormir abrazado de alguien como Hiro y Miguel lo hacían, ligeramente emberrinchado por estar lejos de casa y añorando a su familia.

Fue sin querer, pero desató las alarmas y el debate entre los encargados, debate que los niños no vieron suceder: ¿Avisar a la familia? ¡No, no nos corresponde! ¡Sí, sí tenemos que responder! Unos a favor de la represión y otros en contra de que a los niños se les juzgara o se les hiciera cualquier tipo de cosa por su orientación sexual, escudándose en que aquello era discriminación y defendiéndolos a capa y espada.

Gente espiando las cabañas de noche, cuando todos los niños dormían, no faltaron. Cazaban momentos íntimos con los cuales alegar que era una perversión, pero sólo encontraban a un par de niños durmiendo acurrucados en los brazos del otro para espantar así las pesadillas y al monstruo del armario.

Mientras los adultos se partían la cabeza, Hiro y Miguel disfrutaban de las actividades con sus compañeros de cabaña, sintiéndose seguros y protegidos por gente que sí los quería. Incluso Haru, que era el más escéptico y lento para entender de todos ellos, lo había captado eventualmente.

—¿Entonces no se han dado besos de besos, de besos de verdad? —Preguntaba Raj.

—¡No, qué asco! —Decía Hiro. —¡Esos son de niñas!

—A mí no me gustan. —Miguel ponía cara de asco. —¿A ti sí, Raj?

—¡Ew, no!

—¡Entonces para qué les preguntas, tonto! —Rodaba los ojos Haru.

Y hasta ahí llegaba el asunto.

El campamento terminó con la victoria, al menos por aquella ocasión, de los encargados pro LGBT, que defendieron con uñas y dientes el derecho de los pequeños a tratarse del modo afectuoso que mejor les fuera.

El grupo de niños acordó seguir en contacto con el paso de los años y si no se les perdían los teléfonos o direcciones de correo. Enrique pasó a recogerlos, y Hiro y Miguel regresaron más frescos, más felices, y mucho mejor socializados con sus respectivas familias.

Lo cual calmaba enormemente a los Rivera.

Al llegar a la casa de Cass, Enrique se retiró a darle a Luisa las buenas noticias de que, según los informes del campamento, los niños habían socializado más que nunca y hasta habían hecho amigos nuevos, pero Hiro y Miguel corrieron de inmediato a la cocina de tía Cass.

—¡Ya llegamos, tía! —Dijo Hiro nada más llegar.

—¡Hiro! ¡Mira!

Escuchó a su tía bajar las escaleras con rapidez, y los niños se quedaron pasmados al ver lo que ella tenía en manos: Un bultito pequeñito, peludito, tricolor y que maullaba suavemente.

Un gatito. Un gatito calico.

—¡Durante el festival de verano pedí un deseo! Deseé que me llegara una señal que me indicara si debía abrir mi café o no. Mientras ustedes estaban fuera, vino el niño que adoptó a Tako, y su mamá nos dejó saber que había tenido crías antes de ser esterilizada y si no queríamos una... nos dijo que éste es de la buena suerte. Que esperaba que me ayudara. ¡Hiro, Miguel! ¡Les presento a Mochi!

—¿Mochi? —Preguntó Hiro, mirando al bultito.

Luego sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Un gatito! ¡Tenían un gatito! ¡Y su tía iba a abrir un café!

—¡Mochi! ¡Hola! —Saludó Miguel, completamente encantado con el gatito y acariciando su cabeza con un dedo, a lo cual Mochi ronroneó suavemente.

Con la decisión de Cass de poner en marcha un pequeño café, los Rivera tuvieron que irse a Santa Cecilia una vez que hubieron terminado las vacaciones, para que pudiera poner manos a la obra en el mismo. Pero no importaba mucho, porque estaban felices por ella. Y además, ni Hiro ni Miguel habían llorado ni se habían decepcionado al despedirse, por lo cual estaban seguros de que las cosas irían a mejor.

Los niños, al menos, estaban muy convencidos de ello.

Si el gatito era de buenos presagios, y si tía Cass estaba en serio a punto de abrir el café, y si sus compañeros de campamento habían podido entender, y si tía Elena aún los procuraba...

Entonces eso era que quizá, las cosas irían mejor de ahora en adelante para ellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola, chicos! Y bienvenidos de vuelta a un capítulo nuevo de no romo <3 donde los bebés ya no son tan bebés, si no unos niños un poco mayores ya.
> 
> Yo diría que oficialmente a éstas alturas su relación es un poco más difícil de catalogar en términos normales, pues para ellos ya está asentada como algo único de ellos que otras personas pueden entender y apoyar. Veamos cómo evoluciona conforme sigan creciendo más y más. <3 <3 <3
> 
> La verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo a sus amiguitos del campamento de verano ;--; Están bien chistosos y veremos si en un futuro vuelven a salir o sólo fueron amistades de un campamento a las que luego se les pierde la pista después.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia en la espera! ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de no romo!


	7. ¿"Correcto"?

Mientras más grados se saltaba Hiro, más difícil le resultaba a todo mundo seguirle el paso.

Tía Cass y Tadashi no pensaron en su momento que fuera a ser demasiado, hasta que se encontraron en la incómoda situación de ver que el niño ya estaba entrando a secundaria con nueve años de edad y todo se fue en picada.

Hasta ahora el niño se había mantenido relativamente sano: se había alejado de los compañeros que le hacían bullying en el pasado y se había encontrado en el campamento con otros más de su edad, lo cual le ayudó a, al menos, dejar de pegarse tanto a Miguel por carecer de otras opciones...

Pero ahora se enfrentaban a otro problema. Que Hiro estaba empezando a crecer demasiado rápido.

El ambiente de la escuela secundaria ya era muy diferente al de la primaria: aquí no estaba Miguel para abrazarlo, practicar escalas musicales con él, tomar el sol, pedir ir al río, cantarle canciones, contarle sus sueños ni decirle que era su mejor amigo.

Aquí todo mundo ya esperaba que llenara unas expectativas que no se había molestado en tratar de alcanzar hasta ahora, arrullado en el cariño de su familia, de los Rivera, y la protección de mamá Elena antes cualquier cosa que molestara a "sus angelitos".

Aquí ya no era un niño que quería jugar. No era un niño pequeño en secundaria, era un prodigio. Un grande logro. Un triunfo. Un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero Hiro no se sentía de ese modo. El mismo cerebro que tan lejos le había llevado era a la vez la pesa más grande con la que debía cargar ahora.

Sí antes no lograba conocer a sus compañeros de clase del todo porque todo el tiempo se estaba brincando años o clase, aquí ni siquiera compartía ya las mismas actividades con ellos.

Hiro quería jugar al fútbol con una pelota de plástico, pero los chicos tiraban unos cañonazos con el balón pesado de cuero que su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para dar, por más ejercicio que hiciera. En el receso quería comer su almuerzo, pero había chicas y chicos yendo a la cooperativa en grupo hablando de una cultura pop que no le hablaba de vuelta, chicos tirando su almuerzo de casa para comer otra cosa, escapándose, solos, en grupo o en parejas cómplices, para ir a hacer no sabía qué cosas porque le decían que era muy pequeño para saber.

Una vez vio a un chico fumando en el baño. Su shock fue grande, al chocar con todos los valores que ambas familias le habían tratado de inculcar, y se retiró de ahí tan discretamente como pudo.

Era extraño: las clases eran sencillas, la teoría fácil de entender, pero la vida escolar no lo era. Para unas cosas le decían que era muy joven, para otras, ya esperaban que reaccionara con más edad y se sentía presionado a hacerlo.

Y era muy, muy difícil y muy, muy frustrante cuando no podía lograrlo, porque entonces lo trataban con condescendencia.

No quería que le hicieran menos, pero tampoco que esperaran mucho. No quería que le dijeran cerebrito, pero tampoco sentirse inepto. No quería que le miraran raro si preguntaba a un compañero por qué estaba fumando o por qué otro no quería entrar a clases o por qué se estaban escapando al baño en parejas si estaban separados para niños y para niñas, o por qué decían groserías.

Y que lo vieran con _esa_ cara, cuando tenía que explicar a la maestra por qué sus papás no podían firmar algo.

 _Esa_ cara.

No puedes pretender que alguien te importa después de tratarlos de ese modo, sin ayudarle a que entendiera nada (porque era muy joven) para luego regañarlo (porque debía portarse menos joven). Porque entonces lo mirabas con lástima.

Hiro estaba conociendo un nuevo tipo de dolor.

No era como la primaria. Ahí lo empujaban y le decían cosas feas, pero se podía alejar y hasta replegarse a Miguel. Aquí, por otro lado...

...

Era esa sensación de comer solito en el jardín mirando a sus compañeros a lo lejos, sabiendo que no le odiaban pero que no podía integrarse aunque lo intentara. De saber que incluso Miguel estaba teniendo menos problemas que él al respecto y tenerle cierta envidia.

Él no. Él no era suficiente. Y lo iban a tratar diferente. Porque esperaban mucho y a la vez nada. Porque no entendía y a la vez entendía demasiado.

Estaba _solo_. Terriblemente solo. Más que nunca.

...Pero nadie iba a ayudarlo ésta vez. Miguel no compartía el sentimiento.

Así que, ante los ojos de los Hamada que no se daban abasto con los preparativos para el nuevo café de su tía, y que por ende no podían prestarle más atención a Hiro...

El niño empezó a cambiar por su propio pie.

La teoría en su cabeza le decía que, si todos sus compañeros estaban tratando de actuar como si tuvieran más edad de la que creían, entonces él también podría hacerlo, y entonces tal vez atraería amistades cool en ese ambiente escolar donde para empezar no debería de haber estado, pero ya estaba aquí.

Sí la cosa le salía bien, entonces dejarían de fijarse en la diferencia de edades y, si su engaño en su forma de comportarse era lo bastante buena, entonces podría llevar la secundaria más relajada y, al menos, sin miradas raras. Lo único que quería era recuperar un poco el control para sentirse menos a la deriva.

Empezó suave: diciendo las palabrotas que le escuchaba a sus compañeros a escondidas de los maestros.

La primera vez se asustó mucho, le temblaron las piernas y se sintió culpable todo el día por haberse portado mal aunque nadie lo supiera. No pudo cenar a gusto con su familia porque estaba seguro de que de algún modo mágico se iban a enterar y lo iban a regañar, le iba a mandar un reporte, lo iban a suspender, su pequeño mundo se iba a acabar...

...Pero no pasó nada. No se enteraron de nada.

Se extrañó muchísimo.

Lo intentó de nuevo. De nuevo, y de nuevo. A sus compañeros de clase les hacía gracia y se portaron de modo cómplice con él, y Hiro se dejaba, permitiendo que sus compañeros mayores le enseñaran groserías más fuertes así como su significado.

Ok, era mejor, pero aún lo trataban como a un niño, así que necesitaba una nueva estrategia. Tal vez, si pretendía tener amigos cool y modernos y de más edad que él, y hacía que lo "trataran" del modo que quería ser tratado, la gente creería que era mejor de lo que era y querría tratarlo del mismo modo.

Se empezó a fijar en el tipo de bromas que hacían, de qué hablaban, cómo se vestían. Luego hacía la prueba con su grupo de control: los amigos que había hecho en el campamento de verano.

Hiro tenía que inventarse cosas que no ocurrían del todo como él las contaba, para que se vieran más genuinamente mayores: si ayudaba a una compañera con la tarea, tenía que decirle a sus amigos que se había volado las clases con ella para hacer la tarea de última hora.

Claro, a veces tenía que hacerlo más realista, por lo que rápidamente pasó de sólo decir groserías a, de hecho, saltarse las clases, esconder sus juguetes, y hacer burlas de mal gusto, para entender mejor las cosas.

Cass y Tadashi se empezaron a preocupar. Hiro no sabía cómo decirles que era algo que debía hacer, porque sentía que no lo iban a entender: su hermano parecía distraído con el hecho de volver a encontrar a la niña rubia en la universidad, y ya le había escuchado mencionar algo sobre que estaba haciendo amigos, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que le estaba costando?

O... al menos así fue al inicio, porque después de un rato, ese nuevo estilo de vida le empezó a _gustar_.

Ya no salía con Miguel a cazar insectos para luego contarle a su amigo datos curiosos sobre los mismos en el ático de la zapatería: ahora se saltaba física con sus nuevos amigos de secundaria que le enseñaban a pensar más como ellos y, como recompensa, le daban más material para poder exagerar sus historias ante Noah y los demás, que miraban con ojos admirados como Hiro, el cerebrito meco del grupo, empezaba a convertirse en un auténtico chico genial y atrevido que no le tenía miedo a nada y tenía de amigos a puros de secundaria.

Era.

Divertido.

Así que empezó a hacerlo más. Y más. Y más.

Tadashi y Cass empezaron a regañarlo con más fuerza de cosas que antes no habían tenido problema con que hiciera, encontrando que cada vez escuchaba menos. Y es que, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sí le había funcionado, no tenía razón para regresar a donde estaba antes. De hecho, no quería. Se quedaba corto a lo que tenía ahora. Sus antiguos juguetes se veían tan aburridos ahora a comparación de lo que estaba disponible para él. El nuevo laboratorio que su tía había permitido que él y su hermano montaran en el garaje se veía muchísimo más tentador y creativo que cualquier juguete que hubiera tenido hasta ese punto de su vida, porque ahora ¡ya estaba aprendiendo a tomar más riesgos!

¡Botas que volaran, para Mochi y para espantar a su hermano!

¡Un rayo aniquilador de calor hecho con espejos!

¡Un auto súper rápido hecho con un carrito viejo del supermercado que robó de la chatarra!

Pronto, Miguel notó el cambio.

(Por supuesto que iba a notar el cambio, si Hiro aún le ayudaba mucho con las tareas cuando se atoraba con alguna en particular. Era fácil de ver en sus explicaciones que sus intereses estaban evolucionando)

—¿Por qué tu chamarra tiene púas? ¿Es porque tu gobierno se canceló o algo así? —Le preguntó en nochebuena, apenas con 8 años, a través de una videollamada.

Hiro se encogió de hombros. Podía escuchar cómo Rosita, de fondo, cantaba "let it go" sin parar, la canción de la película nueva de Disney. Le hacía ruido escuchar la versión en español y no en inglés, pero optó por ignorarla para seguir conversando con su amigo.

—¡Nooo! ¡Es mi nuevo invento! Saca las púas cuando alguien empieza a atacarte. ¡Es como ser un villano en los videojuegos, pero en la vida real!

—Pues para mí pareces un puercoespín.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ¡Y no soy un puercoespín!

—¡Puercoespín!

—¡Pues tú pareces un conejo con los cachetes inflados de zanahorias!

—¡Pues tú... tú... eres envidioso! ¡Porque luego ni me etiquetas en los memes chidos, así que eres un puercoespín envidioso!

Miguel se preguntó si sería porque Hiro ya iba a secundaria y porque pronto tendría su cumpleaños número 10. Sería su primer cumpleaños con dos cifras, obviamente no era como cualquier otro. Ya no buscaba jugar con muñecos ni imaginaba grandes aventuras absurdas. Ahora parecía mucho más concentrado en sacarle el máximo jugo a lo que sus robots podían hacer, incluso dejando a su hermano mayor atrás en el tema.

Quizá ya no pudiera jugar con él, pero ahora, Hiro al menos le seguía hablando de sus últimos inventos, ahora generalmente inspirados por cómics y videojuegos más fuertes, más violentos, y fuera de su grupo de edad que sus compañeros de secundaria le prestaban a escondidas, o actividades más peligrosas y arriesgadas que simplemente salir a aprender a usar la bicicleta con Tadashi.

Terminó el primer año de secundaria en un santiamén. Le aplicaron un examen, y tras ver los resultados, se saltó el segundo por completo y entró directo al tercero, al último, cuando Miguel apenas iba a entrar a cuarto de primaria.

Empezó a perder el contacto con Noah, Daichi, Thomas y los demás. En parte porque era más difícil verlos debido a que estaba saltándose grados y yendo a escuelas más lejanas, pero en gran mayoría, porque sus amigos ahora lo miraban con una admiración que no estaba seguro de querer sobre su persona, cuando todo el tiempo se sentía tan confundido y presionado por complacer a todo mundo. Así que no dejó de hablarles, pero ciertamente empezó a poner distancia y a convertirse en amigos más casuales y a distancia que antes.

Tener amigos que no lo conocían del todo era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Incluso en sus nuevos salones, todos sus compañeros ya se conocían entre ellos.

O al menos, amigos que no fueran Miguel.

Porque en medio de tanto regaño, aislamiento, y preocupación familiar y escolar, de tantos amigos que venían y se iban sin concretar nada, de gente que nunca tenía la oportunidad de llegar a conocer del todo, de tantos premios académicos, expectativas, y confusión, nadie mejor que Miguel para tener con quien compartir todas sus escapadas, sus fugas de clase, sus desvíos y sus secretos. Todas sus ideas buenas y malas. Todo lo que, más o menos, le mantenía con los pies en la tierra y le hacía sentir un poquito menos solo.

Porque para Miguel, todos esos premios eran otra de las muchas cosas que Hiro podía hacer, pero no era la única razón por la cual lo buscaba, le hablaba o le admiraba. Si no que simplemente le hablaba porque era su mejor amigo.

Y Miguel a veces lograba mantenerlo en tierra y evitar que se alocara demasiado, pero otras veces, se dejaba llevar como gorda en tobogán por el carácter más desatado de su amigo.

—¿Conoces ésta cosa que se llama parkour? —Preguntaba Hiro.

—No, ¿qué es? —Se interesaba Miguel.

—Te voy a pasar unos videos. Es súper cool, en un apocalipsis zombie se vería genial. Básicamente brincas de un edificio a otro usando las leyes de la física. Es como ser spiderman.

—No maaaaanches Hiro. —Se reía Miguel. —¿Cómo va a ser como Spiderman sin superpoderes? Ya estás de mentiroso otra vez.

—¡Te lo juro! Mira, mira, aquí.

—...¡Wow! ¿Esa es una persona en serio? ¿Se puede hacer eso?

—Pues yo he estado practicando en algunas vallas. Si quieres cuando vaya a Santa Cecilia te enseño.

—¡Va, va, va, va! ¡Podemos hacer uno de tus experimentos para mejorarlo más!

—¡Sí! ¿...Cómo qué?

—Yo que sé, ¿botas que vuelen? ¡Guantes que te dejen agarrarte a la pared! ¡Cómo los superhéroes!

—¡...! ¡Y un traje que tenga todo eso integrado! —Solía contestar Hiro, ya empezando a buscar lápiz y papel donde apuntar las ideas.  
  


—¡Sí!

Por todo ésto, Miguel empezó naturalmente a evolucionar su carácter un poco al ritmo que Hiro pedía. Pronto dejó de agarrarlo a él de compañero de juegos, volcando su imaginación en mamá Coco en su lugar con quien pretendía jugar y a quien entretenía mucho. En su lugar, empezaba a ponerse más serio con su fanatismo a de la Cruz y su capacidad para coleccionar cosas tanto como Hiro lo hacía, si bien más torpemente.

Ahora empezaba a juntar el conocimiento más rebelde de su amigo con el callejero que él mismo estaba empezando a juntar, a partir de que sus papás empezaron a mandarlo a la calle a bolear zapatos de vez en cuando para que empezara a "curtirse" y participar en el negocio familiar.

Y no era el único.

Con la llegada de Navidad y año nuevo, Cass pudo por fin inaugurar oficialmente su restaurante, con lo cual Hiro ya podía contar con al menos una que otra propina de vez en cuando por ayudar a su tía con el mismo, más como mesada del domingo a modo de agradecer su ayuda, que como un sueldo formal.

Pero ganaba unas monedas, y Miguel también.

La bola de nieve en la que los niños se habían convertido se fue en picada, como si acabaran de descubrir que había más mundo por explorar.

A Hiro le tranquilizaba: su tía ya había cumplido los 30 y tenía un pequeño negocio familiar. Su hermano acababa de cumplir los 18 en Mayo y aún así había logrado entrar a una de las más prestigiosas universidades de tecnología, el SFIT.

Él tenía 11 y a veces sentía que el único que no esperaba demasiado de él y que le veía como algo más que un cerebro prodigioso, si no como alguien a quien llamarle a escondidas para cantarle las mañanitas después de los villancicos de las Navidades, era Miguel.

Aún cuando a veces su amigo también recibía presión de sus padres por no ser tan inteligente como Hiro lo era, Miguel nunca le echaba la culpa ni lo veía como un gran ejemplo académico a seguir. Se lo había dejado muy claro con sus acciones: antes que cualquier cosa, era su mejor amigo.

Y eso ayudaba a que Hiro se sintiera un poco menos solo y recuperara el pie por ratos.

Hiro no quería graduarse. Pero terminó sucediendo. Lo llenaron de premios que no sabía si se merecía y le hicieron dar un discurso para un montón de compañeros cuyos nombres ni siquiera se pudo aprender del todo antes de tener que decirles adiós, mientras el director y sus profesores daban un montón de entrevistas a reporteros frustrados que no pudieron sacar del niño más que un "pues está bien" cuando le preguntaban cómo se sentía.

Suspiró sin quererlo.

¿Valdría la pena molestarse en conocer gente nueva que de todos modos le costaba mucho trabajo entender? Porque con la diferencia generacional y de coeficiente intelectual, ya no sabía si estaba haciendo amigos o si lo estaba sufriendo más bien.

¿No habría otra cosa que hacer? ¿Algo más emocionante? ¿Algo que le hiciera sentirse vivo y que le dejara sacar todo el estrés que no sabía ni cómo empezar a exteriorizar? ¿Tendría que pasarla de escuela en escuela, con reporteros que no le importaban nada?

—La escuela es aburrida. —Le había dicho a Tadashi entre dientes.

—Es parte de una educación sana, Hiro, para convertirte en una persona de bien. —Le decía su hermano con una gran sonrisa. —¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! A éste ritmo, estarás en la universidad. ¡Y podremos tomar las clases del último semestre juntos!

—Quemoción. —Contestó sin entusiasmo.

—¡Claro que sí, gruñón! —Contestó Tadashi antes de cargarlo forzosamente, ante lo que el menor soltó un chillido.

Normal, él emocionadísimo con la escuela por ser la carrera que le gustaba, por enorgullecer a su tía, por tener amigos con quienes nerdear y por tener una segunda oportunidad para intentar algo con Honey Lemon. Era difícil para él a veces recordar que no todo mundo era feliz con sólo la inteligencia.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tadashi, pesado, déjame!

Un abrazo apretado de su tía los sorprendió. Más a Hiro quien de pronto se encontró asfixiado entre su hermano y su tía.

—¡Hiro, muchas felicidades por tu graduación! —Lo felicitó ella con gran felicidad. —¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! ¡Todo mundo está hablando de ti! Me dijeron que vas a salir en las noticias mañana, ¡no me lo pienso perder!

—¿Lo ves? ¡Felicidades, Hiro, te has esforzado mucho! —Dijo Tadashi antes de apretarlo más y revolverle el pelo.

—¡Iiiiigh! —Hiro dio puñetazos leves a Tadashi para que le dejaran ir, sintiendo que la vergüenza empezaba a consumirlo mientras la cara se le ponía roja.

—¿Qué vas a querer de regalo de graduación? ¡Ésto hay que celebrarlo! —Dijo su tía muy feliz, apartando al niño que lo primero que hizo fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿U-un regalo de graduación? Pero pensé que no podíamos... —Preguntó desorientado. Tadashi le revolvió más el pelo. —¡Yaaaa, déjame! ¡Tadashi!

—¡Te lo has ganado limpiamente! Deja que mi tía te consienta. —Replicó el mayor.

Cass sonrió.

—El café ha estado yendo bastante bien. ¡Podemos permitirnos un regalo con algo de los ahorros que tengo guardados! ¿Quieres una fiesta con todos tus amigos? ¿Quieres que expandamos el laboratorio del garaje?

Hiro miró a su tía, incómodo ante la presión por contestar. Desvió la mirada al salón de fiestas: los reporteros seguían entrevistando profesores y al director mientras que a él y a su familia les miraban con discreción. Por otro lado, sus compañeros de clase, a los cuales no conocía del todo, lo ignoraban en favor de hablar con sus familias y felicitarse entre ellos, haciendo planes para Navidad.

Una memoria muy clara se cruzó por su cabeza.

Un cementerio soleado y lleno de flores, casas de adobe, comida picante. El olor a frijoles recién guisados de mamá Elena. Una colorida dulcería atiborrada de dulces de coco, panditas a granel, palanquetas que no podía comer porque le sacaban ronchitas y ya hasta el dulcero se reía y le preparaba unas especiales. Mayates coloridos resplandeciendo al sol. Agua de horchata. Olor a zapatos recién boleados en medio de un taller de zapatería. Acordes de guitarra. Una voz que le cantaba. Un abrazo que lo reconfortaba, un ático escondido, un piquito que lo calmaba.

(...Y un niño moreno revoltoso que también le debía practicar parkour, también, sí. Se lo tenía que cobrar)

En resumen: un lugar donde la vida dejaba de ser un caos por un momento.

—...¿Podemos ir a Santa Cecilia? —Preguntó con una voz débil, temeroso a que le dijeran que no había dinero.

Su tía se sorprendió mucho. Tadashi igual.

De todas las cosas que le había pedido, Santa Cecilia era... la más... extraña de todas. Es decir, no se quejaba: podían hospedarse con los Rivera o en una posada con descuento por ser conocidos y comer barato, pero...

Era algo que se hubieran esperado de él años atrás, no ahora que recientemente había empezado a portarse más y más como un niño descontrolado, curioso, creativo y que se metía en problemas más serios. Cass le hubiera creído hasta que quería ir a las Vegas a romper las máquinas de apuesta. No a Santa Cecilia, donde había tres vacas y un pollo.

—Uh... sí claro. Pero... ¿No te gustaría otra cosa? Por ejemplo, no sé, ¿Disneylandia? —Sugirió Cass.

—No. —Negó con la cabecita el niño.

—¿No quieres ir a la exposición de robots que se va a armar en el Pabellón Sakura? —Preguntó su hermano.

—No.

—¿A Nueva York? —Aventuró ella.

—No.

—¿Silicon Valley? ¡Podríamos ir al museo de las computadoras! ¡Al Tech interactive! —Dijo Tadashi.

—Mmm... No.

—¿Una computadora nueva, Hiro? —Cass hizo cuentas mentales. Eran caras, pero dentro de su presupuesto se podrían permitir una...

—No.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Podría ser armada! ¡Con los componentes que tu quieras! —Dijo Tadashi.

—Es que... yo quiero Santa Cecilia.

Por supuesto que todas las opciones eran enormemente tentadoras para el niño, sí. Pero ninguna más tentadora que poder volver a ver a Miguel y tomarse un respiro de todo lo que se esperaba de él. ¡Incluso ahora, para tomar unas vacaciones, ya esperaban que sugiriera ciertos destinos!

Por suerte su extrañada tía terminó accediendo.

Para que realmente pudiera disfrutar del viaje y para que la clientela nueva del Lucky Cat no se viera afectada, Cass decidió mover cielo, mar y tierra para acomodar a su sobrino del mejor modo posible. Optó por inscribirlo a una preparatoria de método japonés que iniciaría en Abril y cuyos exámenes de admisión no serían hasta mucho después, para que Hiro pudiera tomarse un respiro. Así, además, podría ahorrar dinero para que pudieran quedarse más tiempo.

Tadashi dijo que hablaría con los profesores para ver si le daban permiso a quedarse con ellos, pero no prometía mucho, y lo más probable era que él tuviera que regresar antes o que de plano no los acompañara.

Ésto lo entristeció un poco, pero su ánimo fue levantado brevemente cuando el día de su cumpleaños recibió una llamada temprano por la mañana sólo para escuchar como Miguel, al otro lado de la línea, le cantaba suavemente las mañanitas para que su familia no lo fuera a escuchar. El moreno se alegró mucho cuando Hiro le pasó la noticia de que iría a Santa Cecilia muy pronto.

Tadashi no pudo obtener el permiso de sus profesores. Así que Cass y Hiro se pusieron en marcha por sí mismos.

El primer día fue tan desastroso como ideal: los niños habían crecido y ahora jugaban de modo más rudo, por lo cual su modo de decirse "hola" fue con un tackleo que tumbó a ambos por el piso y les hizo rodar y revolcarse en la tierra hasta quedar hechos un asco.

—¡Válgame Dios! ¡Hiro, Miguel, pero miren nada más lo que hicieron! —Gritó doña Elena al ver a sus angelitos empanizados de tierra.

—¡Perdón, abuelita! —Se disculpó Hiro.

La señora los levantó a las prisas y de un tirón, para luego darles sendas palmadas rudas en un intento de quitarles la tierra, haciéndolos toser.

—¡Si ya saben que el patio está cochino y no es para hacer esos desfiguros! ¡Uno saluda como la gente decente! ¡Miiiiren nada más, quedaron todos puercos, marranos! —Empezó su regaño. —¡Miguel, cómo recibes a Hiro así luego de tanto tiempo sin verse!

—¡P-pero ni le importa! —Protestó Miguel.

—¡Nada de que no importa! Como ustedes no lavan su ropa se les hace divertido, ¡pero en mi casa, chamagosos no! ¡Órale, váyanse a bañar mientras acomodamos a Cass, pero córranle o los hago lavar su ropa!

Nada mejor que la amenaza de tareas domésticas para poner en marcha a los dos niños, que malentendieron completamente la orden de abuelita y sacaron la conclusión de que debían de bañarse juntos, como habían hecho toda la vida, para que luego Miguel le prestara a Hiro algo de ropa (que le quedaba pequeña, pero bueno) mientras su maleta quedaba acomodada en la habitación que compartían.

Cuando doña Elena se presentó en el cuarto cargando la ropa de Hiro para preguntarles si ya estaban listos o si uno de ellos seguía en el baño, se quedó marcando ocupado por un momento al ver que los dos niños la voltearon a ver con el pelo mojado, mientras Hiro daba brinquitos intentando ponerse un calcetín que no le entraba ni era suyo. Incluso voltearon a verla sin un ápice de culpa en la cara, sólo sorpresa.

—¡Mi ropa! —Sonrió Hiro. —¡Gracias, abuelita!

Elena, aún sintiendo que le costaba trabajo procesar, le dio la ropa a Hiro.

—Eh... sí, sí, aquí tienes, mi amor. Eh... ¿se bañaron juntos?

—¡Sí! —Contestaron los niños a coro con orgullo.

—¡Ya estamos limpios, no tengo nada de tierra y Hiro tampoco, mamá Elena! —Dijo Miguel con orgullo.

A la señora le costó procesar, pero cuando lo entendió, se llevó una mano a la cara. Claro. Se habían bañado juntos, como siempre, porque _ella_ no les había especificado nada. Los chicos llevaban haciendo eso desde que eran unos bebés, prácticamente, así que... sí, culpa de ella ésta vez.

Suspiró y les sonrió intentando transmitirles calma.

—Sí, sí, eso veo, quedaron muy limpiecitos, ¡muy bien! Pero antes de que se vayan a jugar, niños, tengo que pedirles que ya no se bañen juntos de ahora en adelante.

—¡¿Ya no nos vamos a bañar?! —Gritó Miguel con alegría.

—¡Sí! —Hiro lanzó las manos al cielo.

—¡No, sí se van a seguir bañando! —Los calló mamá Elena, ganándose un "aww" de los muchachos. —¡Pero por separado, juntos no!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Es que ya están grandes, chicos. Ya no son unos bebitos, no pueden seguir haciendo eso. Tienen que bañarse cada uno por su lado. Por ésta vez se los paso porque no sabían, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Está bien?

Los niños hicieron un puchero, cada uno a su modo: Hiro aguantándose las ganas de refunfuñar por temor a la chancla, Miguel con decepción pero accediendo pasivamente. Tras lo cual la señora, satisfecha con que comprendieran, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, dejó la ropa de Hiro con él, le indicó dónde Enrique había dejado su maleta, y los dejó solos por un momento.

Inmediatamente los niños se lanzaron a cuchichear en voz baja la orden que la señora les había dado, pues Miguel estaba lleno de dudas: ¿Grandes para qué? ¿Bañarse juntos no pero dormir juntos sí? ¿Estaría permitido ir a un lago juntos, por ejemplo? ¿Sería porque tenían que estar encuerados? Sí, seguro era eso, ellos no conocían a nadie que estuviera encuerado en la presencia de otra persona, a lo mejor no era tan normal aunque ellos ya ni se fijaran en eso... ¿Pero entonces por qué de chiquitos sí y de grandes no?

Hiro, más grande y que ya había recibido sin querer algunas clases de educación sexual mientras estaba brincando grados (aunque nunca del todo completas, precisamente por brincarse grados) supuso que la respuesta sería porque mamá Elena no quería que tuvieran bebés, porque dos personas desnudas juntas podían tener bebés si hacían algo que se llamaba sexo.

—¿Y qué es el sexo? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Es cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho y deciden tener hijos, los tienen con sexo. Y para tener sexo tienes que estar desnudo y meter el... uhm... el... —Hiro apuntó a su entrepierna con cierto rubor en las mejillas. —...Eso. En el de una niña.

—¿...Se puede meter en una niña? Ew, qué asco. —Miguel puso cara de asco.

—Sí, ya sé. —Hiro tosió ligeramente incómodo. —En clase nos pasaron unos diagramas, creo que las niñas no tienen pene, pero no los entendí muy bien. Parecía una boca pero deforme y muy fea, no las he visto.

—Pero, ¿y nosotros dónde lo metemos para hacer un bebé? —Miguel lo miró con confusión.

—¡No, entre nosotros no podemos! ¡Ni siquiera hay donde meterlo! No podemos hacer un bebé.

—¿Ni en el ombligo?

—Noooo, Miguel, ese no cuenta.

—¿Y si no pasa nada por qué sería eso lo que le da miedo a mi abuelita, a ver?

—...¿No sé? —Dijo Hiro, notando que su teoría de "por qué no pueden bañarse juntos" se caía un poquito. No era como si pudiera salirles una vagina mientras se bañaban, eso era idiota, pero mamá Elena actuaba de un modo que casi le hacía pensar que sí.

...Por si las dudas se miró el pene con curiosidad, asomándose al estirar los calzoncillos y esperando encontrar algo raro, pero no. Suspiró aliviado y luego se pateó mentalmente porque claro Hiro, no seas idiota, cómo rayos vas a dudar de algo que es lógico que no va a suceder.

Miguel seguía sin entender nada, y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras su amigo se ponía la ropa que sí le quedaba.

—Yo digo que le preguntemos a mi abuelita. —Concluyó.

—¿Te quieres morir? —Lo regañó Hiro.

—Bueno, si no quiere, podemos preguntarle a alguien más y ya.

Hicieron un intento de preguntar a los adultos a lo largo del día, en un intento de resolver su duda. Primero, por supuesto, a mamá Elena. Pero ella sólo se puso roja y les dijo que estaban muy chiquitos para saber, que simplemente no lo hicieran y ya, que de grandes entenderían y que no anduvieran preguntando esas cosas o se iban a llevar un chanclazo.

Retirada, compañero, retirada, así yo ya no juego.

Después intentaron preguntar a mamá Coco, pero la viejecita había estado empezando a tener algunos problemas para recordar cosas últimamente, por lo que no supo contestarles sin irse por las ramas. Los niños estuvieron atentos durante media hora a sus respuestas, pero cuando ella olvidaba de lo que hablaba y volvía a empezar, se daban por vencidos y simplemente la mimaron mucho para luego cantarle un poquito a escondidas y dejarla irse a bordar en paz.

Intentaron preguntar a los papás de Miguel, pero Luisa se puso roja y Enrique les dijo que cuando estuvieran más grandes iban a saber. Y ya no pudieron irse con el resto de los tíos porque mamá Elena medio escuchó la conversación y una chancla voladora con un "QUE NO ANDEN PREGUNTANDO ESO" los convenció de no seguir esa estrategia.

Bueno mejor sí pero una última vez, y más discretamente.

Su último intento fue la tía de Hiro, Cass. Pero ella de pronto empezó a balbucear mucho, a ser muy vaga, y simplemente la cosa concluyó con una lección que les era muy familiar gracias a Tadashi: "no dejen que nadie los toque porque no tienen permiso de hacerlo".

Khé.

Pues se quedaron con la duda.

Por la noche, Berto los llevó a ver luciérnagas en una colina que estaba cerca al cementerio de Santa Cecilia. A Hiro le gustaba ir porque podía ver las estrellas que no había en San Fransokyo, a Miguel porque le gustaba correr con el calor del verano por el pasto y sentir la brisa en el rostro mientras miles de luces centelleantes de los insectos parpadeaban a su alrededor, y sirvió para que se olvidaran un poco del tema.

Se fueron a dormir abrazados, ante lo que los adultos no protestaron ni nada. Fueron a desayunar juntos, y tampoco nadie protestó. Jugaron al fútbol y sudaron y se ensuciaron mucho, visitaron a escondidas en una escapada (las cuales ya empezaban a dominar) la plaza del mariachi y bailaron un rato con la música que ellos tocaban, con lo cual sudaron aún más, pero cuando llegó la hora del baño, tuvieron que hacerlo separados, y ahí recordaron la incógnita del día anterior.

_¿Por qué?_

Ese día, los adultos planeaban llevar a Cass de paseo a un pueblo cercano, más turístico, para que conociera otras partes del estado que no fueran sólo Santa Cecilia, y los niños protestaron vehementemente pidiendo quedarse a jugar. Como de todos modos no podían ir todos, los dejaron en casa al cuidado de Gloria.

En un descuido de la tía, subieron con discreción al ático de la zapatería, el que funcionaba como escondite secreto de Miguel, para discutir el asunto del baño.

Teorías:

1\. Iban a tener un bebé. Descartada por Hiro.

2\. No querían que extraños los tocaran. Descartada porque no eran extraños.

3\. No querían que hubiera sexo. Descartada porque no sabían ni lo que era.

4\. No querían que fueran novios. Descartada porque ya sabían que no lo eran.

5\. No querían que gastaran agua. Descartada porque antes sí los dejaban.

6\. No querían que fueran gays. Descartada porque no lo eran, es más, no les gustaba nadie.

...Pues de nuevo, no entendieron ni jota y las ideas se les acabaron.

—Pues yo digo que lo sigamos haciendo de modo que ni se enteren. —Dijo Hiro, enfurruñado y más queriendo hacer las cosas sólo porque le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, que porque realmente le importara. —Si no nos dan razones yo digo que no hay que hacerles caso. He tenido muchos maestros muy inútiles y cuando les haces caso sólo se ponen peor.

—¿P-pero y si mamá Elena se enoja? —Dijo consternado Miguel.

—¡Por eso el punto es que no se enteren! Si no sabe, no se puede enojar, ¿verdad?

Y así, a escondidas, los dos niños empezaron a bañarse juntos cada que podían, sólo por pura rebeldía. Una vez que comprobaron que no pasaba nada, le perdieron el miedo a que algo terrible fuera a sucederles (además del baño en sí, claro, que ya era muy pesado y de flojera).

La críptica advertencia de mamá Elena quedó en una de esas reglas que los niños desobedecen cuando saben que pueden salirse con la suya.

****

Miguel aún iba a la escuela, pero mientras sus vacaciones de semana santa llegaban, Hiro había decidido seguir estudiando por su cuenta para poder entrar a la preparatoria, con ayuda de Abel. Aunque en realidad era más como que Hiro ayudaba a Abel mientras Abel le prestaba sus libros de texto, pero la cosa funcionaba de un modo más o menos peculiar.

Al menos hasta una ocasión en que Miguel regresó de la escuela, algo pálido.

—Van a hacer una obra en inglés para San Valentín y quieren que yo sea el príncipe porque lo hablo mejor. —Dijo.

Su familia lo felicitó, y Hiro estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio la cara de "AUXILIO" en grande y en rojo en el rostro de Miguel. En cuanto tuvieron un tiempo a solas, Hiro completamente extrañado le preguntó qué le sucedía, y cuando Miguel le contó, palideció del mismo modo que su amigo.

La obra llevaba un beso con una niña. _El horror._

—¿De qué flores vas a querer en tu funeral? —Preguntó él.

—¡Ah, no, Hiro! —Negó Miguel, aferrándose al brazo de su amigo. —¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Miguel no entendía cómo era posible que no le dejaran darse besitos con Hiro porque estaba mal y todo mundo hiciera escándalo y medio pero, si era con una niña, súbitamente "no importaba" y "era tierno" y "no pasaba nada porque están chiquitos" y "lo puedes fingir".

Pero lo peor de todo, que le dijeran...

"Sólo es un piquito".

UN. PIQUITO.

UN PIQUITO DE LOS ESPECIALES, DE LOS QUE SÓLO TENÍA CON HIRO. NO. ¡ESTABA ABSOLUTAMENTE PROHIBIDO!

Aunque él protestó, todos hicieron caso omiso a todo lo que le habían dicho de que "nadie lo podía tocar" y esas cosas, porque al parecer con una niña no contaba. ¿Pues Maga estaba hecha de azúcar, flores, y muchos colores o qué onda, por qué no era válido con ella o qué? A éstas alturas ya tenía la teoría conspirativa que los adultos simplemente lo querían hacer sufrir porque sí, y no pensaba dejarse.

Incluso le dijo a mamá Elena, pero la viejita se rió y le dijo que no le tomara importancia, que no era la gran cosa, aumentando el estrés del niño. Le dijo a mamá Coco, pero ella sólo le dijo que una amiga que quería ser actriz había conocido a su esposo de un modo similar. ¡Asco! ¡Eso era peor! ¡¿Como que podía terminar casándose?!

Hiro hizo su mejor esfuerzo por pensar rápido y bajo presión, pero sus posibilidades eran pocas.

Primero, intentó falsificar un justificante que decía que Miguel no podía participar en la obra porque tenía piojos. Mamá Elena los cachó y los regañó por mentirosos. Así que Hiro hizo el sacrificio acorde y trató de contagiar a Miguel de piojos, así como a sí mismo en un acto de solidaridad.

Lo consiguió, pero les picó la cabeza mucho tiempo y, además, mamá Elena puso el grito en el cielo cuando lo supo. Creyendo que los niños sólo querían saltarse las clases, les enseñó una lección a base de chanclazos antes de erradicar a los piojos con un cepillo especial y unos shampoos de algo que no sabían, pero que definitivamente se los estaban quitando.

Como la fecha se acercaba y estaban faltos de ideas que no fueran a terminar en regaño, a Hiro ya no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacerse pasar por la niña el día de la obra, aprenderse el papel de la princesa, y así ya Miguel no tendría que besar a nadie que no quisiera... así que Miguel, desesperado ya, lo llevó ante Maga y los presentó.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil: ella quería salir en la obra pero no quería besar a Miguel porque tenía un crush con otra persona y porque le seguía dando asco el hecho de que Miguel hubiera tenido piojos hace poco: le daba repelús el verlo acercarse a ella con los bichitos moviéndose por su cabello liso y limpio.

Ésto era como los juegos del hambre y cada quien veía por su supervivencia, así que aceptó el reemplazo del amigo de Miguel sin pensar demasiado en el hecho de que se iban a besar porque pues, bueno, problema de ellos, ¿no?

Margarita, o Maga para acortar, era una niña muy pulcra, atenta al detalle, meticulosa con su apariencia y muy fijada de la estética de todo. No la dejaban maquillarse, por lo que había estado aprendiendo a escondidas de lo que veía con su hermana mayor. así que cuando los niños empezaron con los ensayos juntos, ella fue rápidamente quien decidió que se haría cargo del maquillaje para que nadie notara que Hiro no era ella, y durante los ensayos experimentaba cambiándole la apariencia casi por completo con kilos de maquillaje en la cara.

Hiro completó todo creándose un micrófono a través del cual Maga podría leer cómodamente sus diálogos mientras Hiro pretendía que era ella quien estaba hablando. Decidió que Maga era buena persona cuando ella le dio una copia exacta del vestido que iba a usar en la obra.

El día de la obra, los tres niños estaban nerviosos. Maga se apretaba los labios de los nervios mientras cedía su peluca y maquillaba a Hiro, quien portaba una copia de su vestido y joyería de fantasía, mientras sus compañeros cantaban durante el receso para permitir el cambio de vestuarios y escenografía.

—Te ves raro. Pareces una niña. —Comentó Miguel al ver la cara terminada de Hiro, sabiendo que Maga había hecho un buen trabajo siguiendo tutoriales.

—Es el punto, zopenco. —Dijo Hiro.

La obra continuó como si nada. Sí, llegaron a la parte donde el príncipe despertaba a la princesa (en este caso, Hiro) con un beso, pero como ya se habían dado muchos ésta vez no fue nada diferente. ¡Incluso el público les aplaudió! Era raro que te dijeran siempre que algo que se te hacía normal estaba mal, sólo para que te lo aplaudieran si era con alguien más con quien no te sentías cómodo.

Los tres niños se escabulleron tras bambalinas para regresar a la normalidad y vieron cómo su plan se desenvolvía con facilidad y mejor de lo esperado: Maga se llevó todas las felicitaciones de la maestra por su gran actuación, Miguel otra felicitación más por haberse animado a actuar con todo y sin miedo, y Hiro... Hiro no recibió nada porque estaba escabulléndose al lado del público con el corazón latiendo a mil, pero más tarde recibió un piquito de agradecimiento de Miguel que le gustó mucho más.

Todo para que al regresar a casa, siguieran escondiendo sus piquitos y el hecho de que se bañaban juntos a veces, porque al parecer seguía estando mal ya que ninguno era una niña.

—¿Crees que sea por eso? ¿Porque no soy una niña? —Preguntó Miguel por la noche, abrazado a Hiro.

Hiro torció la boca.

—No creo. Si lo que no quieren es que haya bebés, y como dos niños no pueden tener bebés, no podría ser eso.

—Pero con Maga no tuvieron problemas.

—No sé, a Maga no la vemos siempre, ¿no?

—Entonces... ¿Quizá sí creen que somos novios o algo así de desagradable?

—¡No, tampoco! No tiene sentido porque también les aclaramos eso. ¿Por qué lo pensarían de nuevo?

—No sé. —Respondió Miguel acurrucándose un poco más en Hiro, quien le acarició la cabeza. —No sé por qué lo pensarían.

—Ya no pienses en eso y duérmete. Ya veré yo que hago. —Contestó Hiro con protección. Ya no recordaba su promesa de proteger a Miguel de todo, pero a éstas alturas, ya era algo que hacía por costumbre, por ser el mayor, y porque era su mejor amigo.

—¿Y si nos separan?

—No nos van a separar por eso. —Intentó sonar convencido Hiro.

—...Si un día me hago un cantante famoso, ¿vas a estar ahí conmigo?

—¡Te lo prometo!

Las vacaciones continuaron de ese modo hasta que Hiro tuvo que regresar a San Fransokyo para iniciar la preparatoria. No querían que se acabaran nunca, pero tenían que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Llenos de dudas sin respuestas claras, los niños simplemente partieron y regresaron a sus rutinas, esperando volver a verse algún día.

Quizá a Miguel se le quedara un poco de miedo pegado, porque apenas unos días más tarde Hiro recibió el mensaje de que había encontrado a un cachorrito pelón de perro callejero, y que lo iba a cuidar mucho... pero era difícil saber si Miguel cuidaba al perro o si más bien, era el perro el que impedía que Miguel se rompiera demasiado.

La plática que habían tenido aquella noche ocasionó que Hiro empezó a juguetear más y más con la idea de, quizá, formar una banda con Miguel. Pero una de verdad, ésta vez... una que quizá le permitiera que no estuvieran separados del todo.

¿Se podría eso?

Y Hiro entró a la preparatoria con once años y volvió a su sentimiento de soledad, ahora incrementado al sentir que la gente realmente no le comprendía en ningún aspecto.

Terminó por confesar sus planes a Miguel. Eran arriesgados, por la familia del moreno y su tonta política de no a la música... pero Miguel, por desesperación quizá, terminó aceptando.

Hiro empezó a buscar referencias de bandas que podrían ayudarlos: algo que no delatara la identidad de Miguel sería perfecto. Y una de las referencias con las que dio fueron las bandas artificiales, hechas de personajes animados o anónimos, que parecían estar desperdigadas por youtube: Gorillaz, Studio Killers. ¡Incluso había DJs que se ocultaban la cara!

Iba a tener que aprender a usar un sintetizador, o mejor, fabricar uno él.

Platicando sus planes a Miguel, quien empezaba a entusiasmarse poco a poco con la idea mientras Hiro le garantizara algo de anonimato, fue que decidió que tenía que meterse al club de robótica y tecnología para tratar de dar con el sintetizador perfecto.

Era un club bastante aburrido y sólo trabajar en ello era soporífero, por lo cual intentó volverlo más interesante con sus ideas riesgosas de siempre de vez en cuando. Sus compañero solían reaccionar entre admirados y asustados, y el líder del club constantemente tenía que pedirle que no crease cosas que pudieran aniquilar sin querer a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, y se limitara a su sintetizador de música.

 _Agh._ Ni aquí podía estar a gusto.

Pero una de las chicas (de cabello artificialmente fuchsia, sombra de ojos oscura ,apariencia punk, piercings y quien mascaba un chicle sin cesar) parecía interesada en lo que estaba haciendo. Es decir, como todos... pero... había algo diferente en el modo en que ella veía sus creaciones.

Parecía mirarlas como si tuvieran... potencial.

Un día, Hiro comía sentado a la mesa del almuerzo por sí mismo, cuando la muchacha se acercó con todo y su bandeja de comida a su mesa. Con la altura, el maquillaje cargado y las botas de estilo militar con hebillas que portaba, Hiro le calcularía unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—¿Está ocupado? —Preguntó ella a la vez que se sentaba frente a él sin darle oportunidad a responder. —Ajá, gracias. Tú eres Hiro, ¿verdad? ¿El nerd genio del rayo láser en robótica y todo eso?

—No soy un nerd. —Se defendió el niño.

—Haciendo todos esos robots por ti mismo, ¿no eres un nerd?

—Claro que no. Tú también estás en robótica y tecnología.

—Más o menos. —Dijo ella, para luego bajar la voz. —Yo me dedico a reparar robots de pelea.

—¿Robots de pelea? Eso es lo más nerd que he escuchado.

—No _esos_ robots de pelea.

—¿Cuáles, entonces?

Ella le miró. Hiro la miró de vuelta.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro del niño, y cuando pareció entenderlo, ella volvió a ver con presunto desinterés la pasta en su plato dejando que el niño se asombrara y actuara con incredulidad.

En San Fransokyo, ciudad cubierta de neones y tecnología, era común encontrar en ocasiones peleas y torneos de robots cuyo alcance solía ser el encontrar a los mejores de los ingenieros para que contribuyeran al progreso de la ciudad. Los premios de dichos torneos solían ser becas de todo tipo y atractivas ofertas de trabajo. Es decir, lo más nerd del universo. A veces había torneos por deporte, pero el dinero del premio solía ser para los sponsors de los ganadores becados.

Pero...

Había un subtipo de peleas de robots. Las ilegales, que involucraban fuertes apuestas con dinero real.

La gente que no podía acceder a una beca pero necesitaba el dinero. La gente sin trabajo. La gente que buscaba eliminar o estudiar a la competencia. La gente que buscaba que el dinero del ganador fuera, precisamente, para el ganador.

Por hacer daño a los beneficios de las peleas legales y restar competidores y fomentar la fuga de cerebros de las mismas, además de fomentar el juego y la apuesta, las peleas de robots por dinero estaban prohibidas en toda la ciudad, y su hermano Tadashi las odiaba: en más de una ocasión se había quejado de ellas y le había explicado a Hiro que era algo malo y que jamás, JAMÁS debía meterse en ello.

Y es que, que estuvieran prohibidas no quería decir que no existieran: aún se practicaban en algunos círculos especiales alrededor de la ciudad, sólo había que "saber buscar".

Hiro nunca lo había buscado, hipnotizado con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo generados por la actividad, herencia de los cuentos de su hermano y de la preocupación de su familia y amigos por él. Pero ahora empezaba a creer que los adultos no siempre eran de fiar.

—¿...En serio? —Dijo él.

—Lo aburrido no es para mí. No soy del tipo de persona que vaya repartiendo becas. —Dijo ella.

—Eso es... ilegal.

Hiro no era ajeno a romper las reglas, pero romper la ley era... un cuadrado demasiado fuera de lo que él estaba a gusto de romper.

—Si tú no dices nada, nadie se tiene que enterar. Y como ahora sabes todo, no te conviene decir mucho, ¿no crees? —Intentó asustarlo la muchacha.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Preguntó Hiro, preparándose en caso de que empezara a recibir bullying de nuevo.

—Te estoy _invitando_. —Dijo ella. —Como reparadora, me entero cuando hay una ronda. Y pronto habrá una con un premio fuerte. Yo te puedo preparar si nos dejas repartirnos el dinero del premio entre tú y yo.

—Eso es peligroso.

—No tienes que meterte demasiado en nada. —Aclaró ella. —Te cubro yo, te recojo de casa y te llevo de vuelta, quizá con la excusa de que estudias. Seré tu senpai y te explicaré todo lo que no entiendas. Tú solo tienes que llegar ahí y destruir a todos.

Hiro titubeó, temblando en su lugar ante la propuesta que le estaban haciendo.

No sabía cuánto dinero era... pero con su familia pagando la universidad, sacando adelante el café, y los viajes con Miguel que quién sabe cuándo volvieran a ocurrir... incluso dinero mismo para poder empezar a producir sus primeras canciones como una banda formal. Un trabajito de medio tiempo no bastaba para todo eso... quizá ésto sí.

¿...Pero sería capaz?

—...C-... ¿cuánto es...? —Preguntó.

—Mucho. —Sonrió ella al ver que el niño empezaba a titubear.

—¿Una beca... un boleto de avión...?

—Todos los boletos de avión que quieras. Y suficiente para aliviar un poco tu deuda con el college, geniecillo. Yo reparo robots, te puedo decir cuáles son sus debilidades y todo. Además es súper emocionante. ¿Qué opinas?

—...

Miguel siempre le decía que no hiciera cosas malas.

Pero... siempre y cuando nadie se enterara, estaría bien, ¿no?

Es decir, si ellos dos podían hacerlo, quizá él solito también pudiera, ¿no?

Además... no tenía casi ningún amigo, si no conseguía algo de dinero quizá podrían separarlo definitivamente de su mejor amigo, y lo que la chica le prometía parecía algo que no estaría atado a sólamente la escuela, donde tendía a perder amistades por el salto de grados...

—¿Hm? —La muchacha ante él le miraba con intensidad.

—...Está bien. Lo haré. —Murmuró Hiro.

Ella extendió la mano para estrechar la de Hiro con una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios pintados de negro.

—Llámame Plasma de ahora en adelante. Seré tu _senpai_ a partir de hoy, Hiro. Ya verás que todo sale bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, holaaaa, soy Axu! ¡Y bienvenidos a un capítulo más de no Romo!
> 
> Ahora es cuando la infancia empieza poco a poco a quedarse atrás para Hiro, y podemos ver que efectivamente va a ritmos muy dispares con Miguel. ¡Deséenle mucha suerte a mi niño para que pueda crecer bien!
> 
> Axureé , ¡cambio y fuera!


	8. ¿"Malo"?

Tadashi tenía mil cosas en la cabeza a sus diecinueve años.

Para empezar, y luego de mucha insistencia por videollamadas por parte de Abel y sus nuevos amigos Wasabi, Fred y hasta Gogo, había empezado a hacer más claras sus intenciones con Honey Lemon. Con frecuencia intentaban dejarlo a solas con la rubia y lo animaban a declararse y a hacer movimientos, convencidos de que su fallida historia de amor de la adolescencia podría por fin verse resuelta a sus 19.

También avanzaba a pasos grandes en sus cursos universitarios, ayudaba a su tía haciendo de mesero y propagandista principal en su café para obtener nuevos clientes y uno que otro regular, y se mantenía tan fan de su universidad como siempre, ya empezando a soñar despierto con un proyecto de tesis que le permitiera crear un sistema médico portátil (le pidieron inspirarse en una necesidad real y, bueno, digamos que mucha de su inspiración vino de los traumáticos accidentes en que su hermano y Miguel solían meterse cuando eran más niños).

Y entre la montaña de preocupaciones, rondaba una permanente en torno a su hermano menor. Una que no le dejaba tranquilo. Que provocaba que a veces se olvidara de comer, de Honey, y le provocaba tener que leer cinco veces el mismo párrafo de la tarea.

De modo sospechoso, Hiro parecía haberse calmado y disciplinado: se quedaba a estudiar más horas en la prepa y ayudaba a estudiar matemáticas y robótica a una compañera suya de cabello fucsia, motocicleta, perforaciones, sombra negra de ojos con un delineado puntiagudo a matar, con pinta rockera y que se llamaba Ada. A cambio ella le daba un aventón a casa en moto y a veces ofrecía a hacer de su niñera.

Cass trataba de ser amigable con la excéntrica muchacha, intentando recordarse que los tiempos y los chicos ya no eran lo que ella había conocido y su apariencia no indicaba que fuera una delincuente.

Pero Tadashi... sentía que había en ella algo más sospechoso que la desaparición del vuelo de Malaysia Airlines.

—Espero que Hiro no te causara problemas hoy, Ada. —Decía Cass, mientras el pequeño Mochi maullaba y corría a esconderse al piso superior.

—Same, Mochi. —Susurraba Tadashi por lo bajo, sabiendo que ni él ni el gato terminaban de convencerse y compartían la misma antipatía por Ada.

—¡Mochi, ven, no hace nada! —Gritó Hiro para luego ir en pos del gatito.

—¡Los de matemáticas, seguro! Pero de comportamiento, nada. Es un ángel aburrido y bien portado que gusta de torturarme con ecuaciones. —Contestaba Ada.

—¡Oye! —reclamaba Hiro desde el piso de arriba, sintiendo vergüenza.

—¡Ya veo! Eso me alivia mucho. —Suspiraba Cass.

—Por cierto, señora Cass. ¿Puedo llevarlo a ver Age of Ultron durante éstos días del estreno? Le prometí que si sacaba una buena calificación le llevaría y pues, bueno, resultó ser mejor profesor de lo que esperaba así que ahora le debo una ida al cine.

—¡Oh, no, para nada! Estoy contenta de que puedan relajarse un poco. ¿Cuándo van a ir? ¿Es la película de los superhéroes Batman y eso?

—¡Los avengers, tía, los avengers de Marvel! ¡Batman es de DC! —Reclamaba Hiro desde arriba mientras acariciaba las orejitas de Mochi para calmarlo.

Quizá fuera que Tadashi estaba muy acostumbrado a la mala vida y a que las cosas nunca salieran bien a la primera, pero es que le parecía que todo respecto a Ada era _demasiado_ perfecto y conveniente.

Ada se había ganado a su tía en tiempo récord, pero como con él no había funcionado en seguida, le daba la impresión de que la muchacha trataba de mantenerse alejada de él y hasta de esquivarlo, haciéndolo sospechar.

¿De verdad estaría bien con ella?

Lo único que le daba un pequeño, pequeñísimo atisbo de esperanza, era que Hiro seguía manteniendo la comunicación con Miguel. Daba la impresión de que los pequeños estaban tratando de escribir juntos alguna canción y, para inspiración, trataban de sacar inspiración de las noticias de la tele.

No parecía que les fuera muy bien.

—Acá sólo hablan de La Rosa de Guadalupe, y y y la reforma educativa, aunque no sé qué es porque los exámenes siguen siendo igual de feos... y mis tíos dicen de Ayotzinapa ésto y Ayotzinapa lo otro. No quiero escribir una canción sobre tiros y violencia. —Se quejaba Miguel, quien definitivamente ya aborrecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con armas de fuego.

—Entonces olvídalo, aquí sólo hablan de Hillary Clinton para presidente y Black Lives matter con más disparos. —Rodaba los ojos Hiro. —¿Al menos has encontrado música que te guste? Tal vez podamos dejar la letra para después...

—¡Ya te he dicho que el mariachi es mi pasión!

—¡Pero ya te dije yo que no puedo hacer un mariachi entero con sintetizador! Además a mi me gusta más el rock...

—¿Y si hacemos mariachi rock con tu sintetizador?

—No... estoy seguro que eso sea un género, Miguel... —Fruncía la nariz Hiro. —O que se escuche bien.

—¡Claro que se puede escuchar bien! Sólo te falta imaginación, mira, si empezamos con un...

Tadashi agradecía sinceramente que Miguel mantuviera a su hermano bajo una cierta estabilidad emocional. O, al menos, lo agradeció hasta el momento en que la noticia de la muerte del señor Takamoto llegó de improviso a sus vidas, a pesar de que todos sabían que el señor estaría más contento volviendo a ver a su esposa.

Hiro, Cass y Tadashi pudieron asistir al funeral. Un bello y melancólico funeral cubierto de todas las flores que Abril podía ofrecer. Pero la familia Rivera, al vivir tan lejos, no pudo... por lo cual su más brillante y entusiasta alumno, Miguel Rivera, tuvo que permanecer en casa en un estado de shock silencioso al recibir la noticia de Hiro.

El resto de la familia no compartía el sentimiento: le conocían en su mayoría de oídas gracias a Enrique y Luisa, quienes sólo le habían percibido como un niñero en la vida de Miguel.

Al menos hasta quea Miguel, en un despiste provocado por el confuso dolor que se apoderaba de su mente de nueve años, terminó mencionando sin querer que el señor Takamoto, en vida, había sido un músico.

Se tapó la boca con las manos y todo cuando se dio cuenta, por la cara de horror en sus familiares, lo que acababa de decir... pero ya era tarde para corregirlo.

—¡Un músico! —Dijo mamá Elena escandalizada y enfurecida. —¡Un asqueroso músico estuvo cuidando de mi angelito bebé! ¡Si es que le buscan por todos lados, maldición, como las ratas!

—¡E-el señor Takamoto no era una rata, me cuidó bien! —Se quejó Miguel.

—Ay, Miguel, ya hablamos de ésto... —Suspiraba resignado su papá. —A abuelita no le gusta que pases tiempos con músicos. Sabemos que es difícil de entenderlo, pero ya tienes nueve años, éste tipo de cosas nos las tienes que informar.

—Lo importante es que estás bien y con tu familia. —Decía Luisa antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡No me hizo nada, lo prometo! —Intentó defender el niño.

—¡Cómo que no hizo nada de malo! —Decía doña Elena. —¡Es músico, Miguel! ¡Los músicos tienen muy malas mañas! Abandonan a sus familias y a toda la gente que los quiere por esa maldita música y esos estúpidos sueños en el aire. ¡Y del mal ejemplo se aprende! ¿No te lo habíamos dicho ya? ¡Pudo hasta enseñarte algún instrumento!

Miguel calló con culpa y con la cabeza baja, sabiendo que no era el momento de decir algo incorrecto y delatarse, por mucho coraje que sintiera de que su escandalizada abuela no dejara de dirigirse a su difunto profesor de música con dichas palabras.

Le prohibieron asistir al funeral, ni siquiera de modo virtual (funeral que Hiro, además, no pudo grabar al no permitírsele en el velorio). Pero lo que más le dolió al niño fue la certeza, aún si nadie se lo había dicho aún, de que el señor Takamoto no estaría incluído en la ofrenda familiar.

Quizá podría reservarle, a escondidas, un huequito en el pequeño ático escondido de la zapatería cuando llegase Noviembre, pero... eso no solucionaba mucho.

El problema era que Miguel quería a su familia, pero también quería ser un músico. Y estaba empezando a temer que, de alcanzar su mesa, no pudiera conservar a su familia o su cariño con él.

Costaba escribir canciones bonitas cuando pensaba en ello. Se quedaba largo rato mirando la hoja de papel en blanco, preguntándose si su familia le abandonaría como a Takamoto en caso de llegar a cumplir su sueño.

"Perdón, Hiro, aún no se me ocurre nada para escribir"

"Tranquilo, no hay ninguna prisa! Las ideas no se pueden apresurar.

He pasado por eso también!"

Sus únicos consuelos ahora se reducían a Dante, su perro, que le visitaba de vez en cuando para lamerle la cama en mitad de un arranque de tristeza, y su abuelita Coco, quien a pesar del Alzeheimer aún le cantaba y parecía ser la única que podría aceptarle se convirtiera en lo que se convirtiera.

—No le hagas caso a Elena. Tú síguele con Dantecito, m'ijito, cantas muy bonito. —Lo animaba mamá Coco mientras Miguel empujaba su silla de ruedas para sacarla a tomar un rato el sol al patio.

Dante los seguía a escondidas de Elena y con paso descarnado.

—Yo... lo intento mamá Coco. Pero mi abuelita dice que está mal... ¿Me van a dejar de querer? —Preguntaba angustiado el niño.

La señora le sonreía con una tranquilidad que no sentía. No había modo de decirle lo que pasaría en el futuro. Sobre todo porque a Miguel le quedaba más futuro por delante que a ella... y batallas más difíciles que ella, en su tiempo, no hubo podido ganar.

Pero no quería llenar a su nieto de miedo.

Así que extendía una arrugada mano, para acariciarle las mejillas y reconfortar al asustado niño que se dejaba querer, mientras Dante descansaba a los pies de la anciana.

—Podré olvidar muchas cosas. Pero nunca lo mucho que quiero a mi querido nieto. —Le decía, para luego abrazarlo y apapacharlo.

A Miguel le bastaba con eso para seguir adelante en su camino de estudiar guitarra, utilizando una que había re-armado y pintado al estilo de De la Cruz para dejar la del señor Takamoto en su memoria, del modo que había visto colgaba la guitarra blanca original en el mausoleo de su ídolo.

Era reconfortante poder pasar tiempo con su abuelita Coco ahora que Hiro parecía más entretenido con su ciencia y que había empezado a regresar más tarde a casa.

Y ahora que... en la escuela...

—¡MIGUEL ES JOTO!

—¡NO ES CIERTO! —Se defendió volteando con rapidez, sintiendo que la cara le ardía.

—¡MIGUEL ES JOTO Y ES NOVIO DE SU AMIGO EL HIRO, UUUUUUHHH!

—¡QUE NO ES CIERTO, LUIS, YA!

No tenía muchas energías para estarse peleando con sus compañeros de clase respecto al malentendido (¿qué tan difícil era entender que sólo eran amigos y ya?), pero aún así, una o dos veces la cosa había llegado a las manos porque simplemente ya se estaba cansando de que tener amigos fuera un crimen o algo así, y ahora que estaba pasando por una muerte, mucho más prefería zanjar el tema con unos puñetazos.

Puros celos de que a él sí lo quieren y a ellos no, pues qué.

**Hiro  
** _en línea ahora_

¿Cómo que tuviste que cambiarme el apodo con que me tenías guardado?

Sorry, ratoncito  
Es que hay niños mensos que me revisan el celular  
Y ratoncito se oía muy tonto

¿Y cómo estoy ahora?

Sólo como Hiro

Ah, bueno

...Mejor no le decía que lo cambió para que dejaran de decir que eran pareja.

Como no podía confiar en la reacción de sus papás si les contaba con qué lo molestaban en la escuela, no les decía la verdad, sólo les decía que se había caído en su camino a casa o que le habían dado un balonazo si algún día llegaba a pelearse por ello. Y ya. Nadie tenía por qué saber nada.

... Extrañaba a Hiro. Pero no estaba.

Empezó a contrarrestar el dolor pasando más horas al día jugando con su querida abuela Coco o yendo con Dante a la plaza del mariachi a bolear zapatos para poder escuchar a los mariachis tocar. Le relajaba pensar que, al menos en esos lugares, podía estar seguro.

De noche mandaba un mensaje de buenas noches a Hiro antes de dormir abrazando su almohada, porque Hiro ya nunca estaba. Sólo cuando ya se había dormido y solo le respondía por la mañana.

"¡Buenas noches Hiro!"

"Buenas noches Miguel!"

"¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Oye, cómo estás con lo de sensei? Mejor?"

"¡Buenas noches!

"Buenas noches!"

"Me fue bien, se me fue el tiempo."

"Estoy mejor, y tu?"  
"Descansa!"

"Buenos días!"

"Eh, yo también estoy mejor, ja ja."

"Ocupado?"

"Sorry, buenas! Algo, y tu?"

"¡Algo!"

"Buenas noches de nuevo!"

...La prepa le debía tener muy ocupado.

Cómo Miguel no quería distraerlo, por mucho que lo extrañara ahora mismo, trataba de no atiborrarlo de mensajes.

Le gustaba imaginar que todo mejoraría. Que sanaría la pérdida del señor Takamoto, el bullying pararía, daría con la letra de la canción pronto, y Hiro regresaría a su lado más consistentemente presente de lo que estaba siendo ahora.

Tal vez su amigo estuviera igual de afectado por ésto. Esperaba que Tadashi y Takamoto, y sus papás, y su tía, y todos, estuvieran cuidando muy bien de su amigo mientras tanto.

Hasta entonces, aguantaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Y los ganadores son el equipo Murasaki! —Sonó la triunfante voz del réferi de turno.

Una orgullosa Plasma y un exhuberante Hiro chocaron las palmas brevemente

—¡Es un mocoso, no puede haber ganado! —Se quejó el participante cuyo robot yacía hecho trizas en el suelo, en medio de un charco de aceite.

—¡Debió hacer trampa! —Se quejó el acompañante de éste.

—¿Esa mierda de subestimar a mi primo otra vez? ¿Quieres apostar a que te patea el trasero de nuevo, o qué? —Contestó Plasma, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras tomaba el dinero del premio.

Hiro no dejaba de sonreír mientras dejaba que el ego se le hinchara con los comentarios y cuchicheos que se soltaban a su alrededor, haciéndole sentir más poderoso y en control de lo que nunca antes se había sentido al tener tecnología en sus manos.

Una sensación muy bienvenida en éstos tiempos tan difíciles.

Plasma no era como otras niñas que había conocido, como Maga, Alma, o las amigas que su hermano a veces mencionaba cuando decía que tenía que ir a estudiar con sus amigos. Plasma, o Ada, era mil veces mejor que _cualquier_ niña que hubiera conocido.

Se vestía cool, con ropa rota, brillosa de cuero o látex falso, y usando mallas de red, además ze faldas muy modernas con botas muy altas y negras. Muchas cosas eran rosas, sí, pero no era el rosa pastel aburrido de siempre, si no uno vivo, peligroso, que a Hiro le recordaba al rojo de la acción. Iba en moto, usaba maquillaje cool, y tenía una actitud cool. Era divertida, sarcástica, con un gran sentido del humor y muy confianzuda, además de bastante inteligente.

Pero, sobre todo, siempre le ayudaba a sentirse fuerte.

Nunca lo subestimaba, y compartía su hobbie preferido con él mientras le enseñaba a aplastar a otros para así descargar su coraje de un modo que también, le dejaba dinero. Una compañera de escuela de esas que sentía inalcanzables debido a la diferencia de edad, quien por fin lo respetaba y le daba su lugar como a un igual.

Todo lo que alguna vez le causó soledad, todo lo que alguna vez creyó que era malo, súbitamente tenía un lugar y razón de ser...

Sin que le regañaran...

—Es genial que se te de la robótica, y que seas tan brillante en ello. Pero tienes que usarla de modo más responsable. Se supone que esté para ayudar, no para ocasionar problemas.

...Como Tadashi... O sin sentirlo como un tema pesado...

—¿Por qué puede moverse tan rápido, pero se demora tanto en captar el movimiento? ¿No puedes hacer que calcule las matemáticas más rápido o algo así? Mi calculadora lo hace muy rápido.

...Como con Miguel. Si no que era más...

—¿En qué trabajas ahora, genio malvado?

—Hey, pasé por la tienda de motocicletas y te traje este aceite, creo que te servirá para tu problema con el motor interno.

—¿No viste la nueva tarjeta que salió al mercado? Creo que podría hacer tu caja más compacta. Podría tratar de conseguirla con un amigo.

—Hey, una amiga de mi hermana que estudió arquitectura me pasó una copia de apuntes que tomó en estructuras. Creo que nos pueden ayudar mucho.

...Más...

...Más _ella._

La muchacha se ganó su confianza limpiamente sin hacer nada más que tratarlo bien, hablándole de las cosas que le interesaban. Y esa confianza pasó a significar todo en su relación:

Si Plasma le pedía hacer algo, Hiro lo hacía.

Si ella le decía que debía de perder alguna partida, Hiro lo hacía.

Si le pedía alguna modificación a los robots, Hiro lo hacía.

Si le pedía que se saltara una clase para ir a alguna reparación, Hiro lo hacía.

Si le pedía salir de casa a hurtadillas para ir a alguna pelea robótica, Hiro lo hacía.

Miguel, Cass y Tadashi estaban siendo rápidamente desplazados en su cabeza por Plasma. Como consecuencia, inadvertidamente ocasionó que el pasar tanto tiempo con ella le ayudara a despejarse de la muerte del señor Takamoto, así como olvidarse un poco de los problemas que tenía en la escuela, con su familia, y que ya casi no veía tanto a Miguel. Y, si le pedía algún consejo en lo emocional o lo social, ella le asistía.

...A veces con malos consejos, pero lo asistía.

Era inteligente, genial y confiada que era. Hasta que un día, de pronto, también empezó a ser bonita.

La revelación le llegó a Hiro en forma de un temblor en las rodillas, manitas sudadas, y un sonrojo incontrolable cada vez que ella se le acercaba mucho. Tartamudeaba, tragaba saliva. Buscaba impresionarla y hacerla feliz con robots más letales, cruentos, y pintados de sus colores favoritos, o practicando sabotajes más sutiles en los mismos para que sus batallas "perdidas" se vieran más naturales.

Cada vez que ella lo felicitaba, empezaba a sentir como que tocaba el cielo. Y los momentos en que podía abrazarla cuando le llevaba en moto a una nueva pelea o de vuelta a su casa se convertían en sus momentos favoritos del día, que le tenían durmiendo tranquilamente y olvidándose por completo del celular a veces.

A veces.

No siempre. Cortada, pero aún mantenía comunicación con su amigo.

"Buenas noches, Miguel!"

"Oye, cuando veas éste mensaje..."

"Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?"

"Hiro! Buenas!"

"No, por? a ti si?"

"Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches!"

"No, no!"

"Sólo preguntaba porque en la prepa a todos sí"

"Ah, ok!"

"Y buenos días otra vez ja ja"

"Buenas noches!"

"Buenos días y ahora buenas noches igual!"

Parecía que fuera a irse por completo por ese camino, hasta el día en que su celular, al vibrar, le dejó ver un mensaje de texto un poco particular (y que a Mguel le había costado horrores juntar el valor para enviar).

**Pandita  
** _Ult. vez en línea hace dos horas._

Oye, Hiro, te puedo decir algo pero no te enojas?  
Sé que estás ocupado, pero es importante.

...

Plasma podría ser bonita, inteligente y tener todo su respeto, sí...

...Pero Miguel seguía siendo Miguel, y por supuesto, ese simple mensaje bastó para distraer a Hiro y que enfocara su atención en su amigo, al no saber de qué quería hablar pero sintiendo el fuerte instinto de protección que había desarrollado con los años.

Plasma pronto se dio cuenta, pues el niño era bastante obvio.

En un principio, cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño crush que Hiro había desarrollado con ella, pensó en rechazarlo porque no era su idea salir con alguien que apenas alcanzaba a tocar el timbre de su propia casa... pero dándose cuenta de que había mucho en juego si Hiro llegaba a no querer verla más, decidió que iba a mantener la atención del niño sobre ella todo lo posible.

...Dentro de lo legal y sin salir con él, por supuesto.

Bastaba con un besito en la mejilla, una película aburrida para niños, un paseo en moto o halagos y cumplidos a su trabajo, para asegurarse de que Hiro se quedara pegado a su lado, escuchando todas sus indicaciones como si fueran ley, y que no se le fuera a ir.

Quizá no era lo más sano, pero ahora mismo no podía permitirse dejarlo ir. No mientras ahorrara dinero para la universidad y otras cosas que quería comprar.

¡Y, al inicio, iba todo muy bien! Estaba funcionando de maravilla y Hiro respondía muy bien a pequeñas demostraciones de contacto físico que a ella no le pedían demasiado esfuerzo, pero ahora estaba notando que empezaba a haber una sola cosa que se interponía entre ambos aún, y esa era el celular de Hiro.

Noche tras noche, y a veces en la prepa, cuando no estaba siguiéndola como un cachorrito por todos lados, lo cachaba contestando a un amigo desconocido en el celular, alguien capaz de hacer cambiar el estado de ánimo del pequeño genio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Normalmente, no le hubiera importado. Hiro tenía su privacidad y sus problemas y a ella qué le importaba, ¿no?

Pero, cuando éstas conversaciones le volvían taciturno y distraído al punto de que podía perder o ganar algunas peleas sin querer por no prestar suficiente atención a sus instrucciones, ya empezaba a incumbirle, porque ya empezaba a afectarle a ella igual (quien tenía que luego ingeniárselas para sacar a ambos del hoyo).

Sabiendo que el ingreso de ambos peligraba y que ella se estaba jugando el dinero de la renta, la universidad, y algunos de sus hobbies secundarios (como la ropa, los tattoos, o el maquillaje, por ejemplo), Plasma se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto por sí misma.

Sí, era algo tóxica, pero ya a estas alturas lo sentía hasta justificado.

Así que aprovechó una ocasión en que estaban a punto de entrar a clases para abordar al menor, distraerlo, ponerlo nervioso, y al primer descuido del otro al escuchar la campana escolar y distraerse, FUM.

Le robó el celular de la mochila antes que entrara a clases.

Tranquilamente fue a su salón, donde se sentó hasta atrás y pudo revisar con calma las últimas conversaciones que había estado teniendo, haciendo scroll lo más rápido que podía de pantalla a pantalla.

¿Su tía? No. ¿Su hermano, el que siempre la miraba feo cuando iba a casa? ¿Quizá había dicho algo malo de ella? Mmm... no, sólo le decía cosas sobre la universidad o la familia, qué aburrido. ¿Sus amigos? Uh, no, muchos mensajes viejos.

...¿Quién era "pandita" y por qué era la única persona con un apodo tan cursi en toda la lista de conversación? Espera, que con él son las conversaciones más recientes. ¿Podría ser...?

Sintiendo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, Plasma hizo scroll en la conversación.

**Pandita  
** _Ult. vez en línea hace dos horas._

Oye, Hiro, te puedo decir algo pero no te enojas?  
Sé que estás ocupado, pero es importante.

Qué cosa?  
Pasó algo?

La verdad, la verdad...  
No me siento muy bien 😢  
Mi familia no me dejó ni ver el funeral del señor Takamoto  
Dicen que es un músico bueno para nada

Es en serio?

Sí  
Y en la escuela me están molestando con que soy joto  
Ya les dije que no, pero no escuchan  
Ya no sé qué hacer 😢

Fuckers🤬

Dijiste una grosería

Porque se lo merecen! 🤬  
🤬🤬🤬  
Te hicieron algo? Te pegaron? 😡

No  
Pero estoy muy triste todo el tiempo 😢😢😢😭😭😭  
Y no quiero estar así  
Creo que nadie me quiere  
¿Tú me quieres todavía?  
Perdón si molesto...

Oye, espera, no molestas para nada  
Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?  
Quién te está molestando? 😡  
Dame nombres  
Y ser músico no es nada malo!

No sé, todos  
No quería molestarte  
Es tonto, perdón  
Ni siquiera estás aquí  
Estás lejísimos, en San Fransokyo.  
No debería estar molestando.  
Lo siento.

No es tonto!  
Y no me importa si estoy acá o en México!  
Quiero que estés bien!  
Ignora a esos niños  
Nunca dicen nada inteligente 😒  
Y pégales si empiezan a pasarse 💀

Tú crees?  
Eso no es malo?

Claro que no!  
Ya les explicaste y no entienden verdad?  
Eso es ser tonto!

Supongo que tienes razón...  
Gracias Hiro  
También te extrañaba mucho 😢

Lo siento mucho, pandita  
Trataré de estar menos ausente  
Es mi culpa

No es tu culpa, has estado ocupado  
Escuela y eso, no?

...Sí, escuela.  
El punto es que ya no más  
Haré espacio 🙇‍♂️

No tienes que hacerlo

Quiero hacerlo!  
Me gustaría poder ir a Santa Cecilia  
Pero no puedo  
Así que al menos quiero mensajearte  
¿Cómo estás ahora?

Un poco mejor  
Pude hablar contigo  
Eso me pone más feliz  
🤗❤️

🤗🤗🤗❤️

Te dejaré estudiar un rato.  
Te puedo marcar en la noche?

Claro!  
Oye, y no te presiones por la canción  
Ya veremos qué hacemos  
Primero que tú estés bien 🐼

muchas gracias, ratoncito!🐭

—...Jackpot, _ratoncito._ —Susurró Plasma al terminar de leer.

Ah... así que por eso Hiro estaba tan distraído y empezando a fallar con sus instrucciones más seguido. 

Así que... tenía un amigo en México que la estaba pasando mal, ¿eh...?

Plasma apartó la mirada de la conversación, pensativa. Hmm... podría separarlos, pero eso sería poco práctico y podría jugarle en contra, Hiro se iba a distraer más. ¿Entonces, y si mejor...?

...Bien. Creía saber cómo solucionar ésto.

Y si lo hacía bien, pronto Hiro volvería a estar ocupado con _"la escuela"_ de nuevo.

Se acercó a Hiro por la tarde, tanto como para regresarle su celular discretamente, al meterlo dentro de su mochila mientras le hacía la plática, como para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Hey, Hiro, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Tú en qué piensas usar el dinero de tu negocito? ¿En robots o algo así?

—A-ah, eh, bueno... n-no estoy seguro aún... ¿T-tú en qué lo estás usando? —Contestó el niño, nervioso en su presencia como siempre lo estaba.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estaba ahorrando un poco para la uni y unos asuntillos aquí y allá, pero últimamente estaba pensando que también podría usarlo para ir de viaje a algún lugar, quizá con algunos amigos. Me encantaría poder hacerlo.

—...¿Un viaje? ¿Con amigos?

Plasma casi pudo ver cómo el cerebro de Hiro se ponía manos a la obra haciendo la correlación hasta convencerse de que el mejor modo de sacar dinero para un boleto de avión a Santa Cecilia (que le permitiera ver a Miguel) sería pegarse aún más a Plasma. Lo supo en el modo en que le dio las gracias, en el modo en que le dijo que le encantaría usarlo para un viaje igual, y el modo en que se fue corriendo.

Terminó por confirmarlo cuando, espiando su celular una segunda vez, vio que la conversación con el tal "pandita" empezaba a mencionar su brillante plan para juntar dinero con "actividades fuera de la escuela" para poder pagarse el viaje a Santa Cecilia.

Ella sonrió y supo que había funcionado.

Hiro, por supuesto, en parte lo hacía por Miguel. Pero en el fondo también esperaba que eso bastara para impresionar a Plasma, demostrándole realmente lo mucho que podía hacer y lo mucho que ella le inspiraba a seguir adelante. Hasta empezó a cambiar como hablaba y cómo se vestía para darle más gusto.

Nunca había tenido novia ni le había gustado ninguna chica, pero ahora súbitamente las canciones de amor tenían sentido, y le aterraba pensar en la idea de perderla. ¿Quizá a ella le gustaría ir a Santa Cecilia con él y conocer a Miguel?

La idea de viajar con ella a Santa Cecilia le ponía las mejillas rojas.

Inadvertidamente para Hiro, ésto solo hizo que se alejara más de Miguel a la par que lo ponía de excusa. No se dio cuenta, pero de pronto la muchacha empezaba a abarcarle todo el horario a la vez que él intentaba convencerse de que lo hacía por su mejor amigo, mientras Miguel le creía absolutamente todo y aguantaba lo mejor que podía, esperándolo con la paciencia de un santo y soportando con la ayuda de mamá Coco y Dante.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían charlado?

—No, apaga eso. —Lo regañaba Plasma cuando lo veía sacar el celular. —Vas a dejar rastros de dónde estuviste a qué hora con el GPS integrado del teléfono.

—Lo sé... —Decía Hiro, debatiéndose entre dejar el celular para complacer a la muchacha y cumplir su trabajo juntando dinero, o arriesgarse a que lo arrestara la policía o a perder el dinero de la noche sólo por distraerse al mandar un mensaje a Miguel.

Al final, siempre lo guardaba.

—Buen chico. —Canturreaba ella, acariciándole el cabello de un modo que hacía a Hiro sonrojar, tartamudear y sonreír como un idiota mientras las piernas le temblaban.

Los días empezaron a pasar... Y la preocupación de Tadashi y de tía Cass empezó a incrementarse más y más.

—Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Ada. No creo que esté estudiando tanto... Ay, ¿será que llegó a la pubertad? —Se preguntaba la tía de ambos, sintiéndose tan vacía como el lugar sin utilizar frente a ella en la mesa del comedor.

Incluso le había hecho su plato favorito...

Le entristecía que se enfriara de ese modo, tener que sufrir su ausencia sin poder disfrutar su charla o su risa mientras comía, y que tuviera que guardarle las sobras para mañana.

Envidiaba mucho a los Rivera. Su casa siempre parecía llena de bullicio y de vida. La suya, últimamente, casi que parecía cada vez más vacía.

—...Me pregunto si ya habrá cenado. —Suspiró.

Tadashi frunció el ceño. Ver el cómo su tía se sentía tan abandonada bastaba para quitarle el hambre, pero no dejaba de comer para no dejarla sola también con sólo la televisión acompañándola.

—No te preocupes, tía Cass. Hablaré con Hiro. Tiene que equilibrar su vida académica, social y familiar tarde o temprano.

—Tadashi, no. —Pidió ella. —Es solo un niño...

—...Ya lo sé. —Dijo él. —Pero... el ritmo de vida que lleva ya no es de uno. Así que es necesario.

—... —Ella bajó la cabeza, y luego sonrió. —Me siento culpable de que lo hagas tú solo. Ya hablaré yo con él. Tú cena sin ninguna preocupación, ésto es algo de lo que yo me tengo que hacer cargo.

—Pero tía-...

—No te preocupes, Tadashi, todo va a estar bien. ¡Éstas cosas pasan! Hiro sólo está creciendo, bastará con que hable un poco con él. —Sonrió ella nerviosamente.

Aún así, al ver como su tía comía más porciones de lo habitual, Tadashi se resolvió a hablar con Hiro también o, de perdida, con sus amigos del campamento o con Miguel, que sabía era el confidente número uno de su hermano.

Problema: sus amigos del campamento no sabían mucho de Hiro.

—Estaba en mi cabaña pero nunca le hablé. Los otros sí, quizá ellos sepan. —Dijo Min-Soo, quien la mayor parte del campamento se aisló del grupo.

—Ah, perdón, ya no hablamos tanto como antes. —Dijo Thomas.

—Es que... sí intenté hablarle, pero no le entiendo nada de lo que dice... entonces pues mejor dejé de hacerlo... —Declaró con culpa Daichi.

—Se ocupó con sus estudios y lo dejé en paz para que pudiera concentrarse. —Explicó Raj.

—Ya no tenemos tantas cosas en común. Y yo no voy a su preparatoria, así que...ni idea. Debe estar estudiando, era muy inteligente. —Se encogió de hombros Haru.

—De pronto dejó de responderme, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado. Mi hermano dice que la prepa es muy difícil. ¿Le manda un saludo de mi parte a él y a Miguel, por favor? Ellos eran más cercanos. —Dijo Noah con una sonrisa.

—Hiro sabe. Cuando se desocupe, creo que me hablará. —Se limitó a responderle Miguel.

En blanco.

Sin embargo, se encontró con la dificultad añadida de lo escurridizo que era su hermano y lo bueno que se había vuelto en el arte de escabullirse. Intentó seguirlo por la ciudad con Gogo, también trazar una ruta de sus ubicaciones con Tadashi, y hasta seguir el rastro de sus pisadas con un químico bioluminiscente que le dio su novia, Honey Lemon. Hasta le preguntó a su tía el resultado de hablar con él:

—Hiro me dijo que hará un esfuerzo por presentarse más seguido. Pero, oh, no pasa nada. —Rió ella por lo bajo. —Debiste ver lo roja que se puso su cara. Creo que tiene un pequeño enamoramiento inocente. Eso explica por qué la busca tanto.

—Pero es que... de todos modos no debería quedarse tan tarde, es peligroso.

—Lo sé, le llamé la atención al respecto de todos modos. Dijo que lo intentaría y acordamos que llegara al menos a cenar, como antes, para que así tampoco incomode a la chica.

Pues nada. Una y otra vez, Hiro se le escurrió.

Hasta que, finalmente, un día, tuvo una idea sencilla, pero brillante: Un GPS diminuto, pequeño, que pasó tiempo perfeccionando en el laboratorio de su universidad con ayuda de algunos profesores ,del cual creó múltiples copias para esconder cuidadosamente en cada una de las hoodies de su hermano. ¿Ilegal? ¿Poco ético? Sí, y sí.

_Pero urgente._

Las sospechas originales de Tadashi eran que Hiro se iba de vago con Ada por ahí una vez finalizadas las tutorías con ella. Si pensaba en lo peor, podía incluso llegar a pensar que ella estaba aprovechándose de la inocencia de su hermano de modos que no quería pensar y que honestamente no tendría reparos en denunciarla ante la policía por pedofilia si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima...

Pero cuando se encontró con el patrón irregular en que su hermano, evidentemente, se _saltaba clases_ , y se iba de noche junto con ella (a juzgar por la velocidad, debían ir en moto) a algunos de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, frecuentando el callejón de la suerte... su corazón empezó a palpitar con una ansiedad que no había sentido antes.

...Hiro... _ni siquiera_ estaba pasando por la casa de Ada los días en que le tocaba asesoría.

Había mentido. Les había mentido a él y a su tía.

El dolor en su corazón, el sentimiento de traición, la rabia, la preocupación, empezaron a incrementarse. Y le sirvieron de combustible para seguir a su hermano un día, juntar evidencia, y por fin darse cuenta de en qué era lo que se había estado metiendo todos éstos días.

Apuestas ilegales en peleas de robótica, junto con Ada. O, como parecían conocerla mejor dentro de su "ámbito" cada vez que alzaban su mano para indicarle una victoria o entregarle los billetes en la mano...

_Plasma._

La muchacha que debía de haber estado explotando a su hermanito y metiéndolo a esos bajos mundos aprovechándose y explotando su vulnerabilidad, engañándolo, tergiversando todo, alejándolo de sus seres queridos con falsas promesas de dinero, fama... _cariño_?... ¿para ésto...?

Dios... qué ganas de romperle la cara antes de denunciarla.

Supo que no sería factible hacer una conmoción ahí mismo, en un lugar lleno de sujetos que evidentemente harían todo por no ser delatados, así que tuvo que irse y esperar a Hiro en casa, apenas pudiendo contener todo el coraje y la impotencia que empezaban a acumularse dentro de su ser.

Hiro volvió esa misma noche, montado en la moto de la muchacha, quien notó que la mirada de Tadashi dirigida a su persona parecía aún más envenenada que de costumbre. Le dio las gracias a la tía de Hiro una vez más (todo fuera con tal de mantenerla de su lado) y partió tan pronto como pudo.

Hiro subió a su habitación para revisar algunos planos y quizá mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches a Miguel mientras su tía preparaba la cena, pero dio un brinquito cuando notó que Tadashi entraba al cuarto, cerraba la puerta, y lo miraba con furia contenida.

—¿Tadashi? ¿Qué pasa...?

Su hermano mayor se acercó, lo tomó por los hombros, y procedió a regañarlo en susurros para que Cass, que cocinaba con inocencia abajo, no escuchara nada.

—¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando te metiste en eso?! ¡¿Peleas robóticas ilegales, por dinero, en el callejón de la suerte?!

Hiro dio otro brinquito y olvidó todo lo que tenía planeado hacer, al menos momentáneamente.

—¿C-cómo sabes eso?

—Sabía que te estabas escapando, y me las arreglé para seguirte.

—¡¿Me seguiste?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

—¡Ahora no estoy para eso, Hiro! ¿Sabes lo peligroso e ilegal que es eso? ¡¿Sabes lo decepcionada que estaría mi tía de saber que sólo te estás hundiendo más, metiéndote en cosas que no te dejan nada bueno?! ¡¿Cómo le mientes en su cara que te has estado esforzando?!

Hiro se quedó congelado en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar más que con miedo, culpa y sorpresa de verse pillado. Tadashi, al notar que no reaccionaba, se alejó de él con brusquedad.

—.... _Fuck!_

El menor se petrificó aún más, viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba para tirarse sobre su cama y colocar una almohada en su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarse. Nunca escuchaba a Tadashi decir palabrotas. Y saber que él había ocasionado que lo hiciera frente a él le llenaba con una culpa terrible.

A veces olvidaba que éstas cosas sólo se sentían bien y geniales mientras estaba con Plasma. Tan pronto ella se iba... regresaba a la realidad del asunto. Hasta ahora, había ignorado dicha realidad bastante bien, yendo de pelea en pelea para mantener el subidón de adrenalina arriba, pero... debió saber que la fantasía no duraría para siempre, ni que el éxtasis le duraría para siempre.

...¿Qué estaba haciendo...? ¿En qué momento había caído en ésto...? ¿Por qué no lo vio venir, si se supone que es un genio...?

—...Lo siento. Ignórame. Fue el momento. No estoy enojado contigo, lo estoy conmigo. —Dijo Tadashi, luego de respirar profundo.

Estaba intentando calmarse. Sabía que su hermano en realidad no tenía la culpa de que se estuvieran aprovechando de él, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir rabia al respecto de su inutilidad.

Aún así, no debería de desquitarse con el niño. Maldición ésto era difícil.

Hiro, sintiendo que una o dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como consecuencia del fuerte regaño, asintió.

Sintiendo culpa, Tadashi se sentó en su cama. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, se pinchó el puente de la nariz, y miró a Hiro.

—¿Entonces es Ada quien te lleva a éstos sitios? —Preguntó con toda la calma que pudo manifestar.

Hiro, quien ya había sido advertido por Ada de lo que debería contestar, titubeó intentando encontrar las palabras y justificaciones que tanto había estado ensayando en su cabeza.

—E-es mi amiga... podemos hablar de lo que sea, y me dejó ver un poco de su mundo. No es algo malo como crees, sólo es por uh, convivir y ser amigos y... tener cosas en común...

A Tadashi le dolió escuchar esas palabras. Por supuesto que su hermano cedería ante cualquiera que le hiciera la más mínima promesa de hacer amigo, aún si no eran la mejor compañía...

—...Hiro... no es que sea mala. Es que... hay gente que, sin ser mala, puede ser mala influencia para otros. Nos llevan a meternos en problemas, aún si no es su intención, como ella. Es muy peligroso que estés en esos lugares, y más a tu edad.

—¡C-claro que no es peligroso! ¡Ella me cuida mucho de que nadie nos atrape! —El niño se puso a la defensiva. —No has estado ahí, no has visto lo mucho que ella me ayuda a salir adelante. Me está enseñando a moverme por ahí, ¡estoy bien!

—Hiro-...

—¡Ya estoy grande, ya no soy un niño! ¡Sé lo que hago, Tadashi!

—Hiro. Estás haciendo algo ilegal, y lo sabes. Eso es malo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No me han atrapado.

—Pero en lugar de ocupar tu energía esquivando a la autoridad, ¿no sería mejor invertirla en tomar mejores decisiones y mejores amigos que no te lleven a esquivarla?

—¡No puedo dejar de ir, Tadashi! ¡Tengo que ahorrar ese dinero para poder ir a ver a Miguel!

Tadashi lo miró extrañado. ¿Uh? ¿Eso de dónde había salido?

—¿...Miguel? ¿Qué tiene que ver Miguel en ésto? —Preguntó.

Hiro, creyendo haber encontrado un lugar de donde lograr que su hermano lo compadeciera, se animó a contarle todo lo que Miguel le había estado soportando: que si era gay, que si no podía ser músico, que si estaba aterrado de quedarse solo, que Hiro no quería que pasara por lo mismo que él.

Tadashi escuchó lo más que pudo. Con lo protector que Hiro era de su mejor amigo, era natural que optara por las soluciones más desesperadas y drásticas posibles por poder ir a verlo.

Y si ya había visto que funcionaba para juntar dinero rápido, y hacer amigos, y le encontraba más pros que contras... Ésto no iba a ser fácil de frenar...

—¿Y si lo llamas? ¿Una videollamada, cartas, e-mails?

—No es lo mismo. —Negó el niño. —Necesito verlo lo antes posible. Ya tengo una buen aparte del dinero reunido... por favor, Tadashi.

Tadashi quería arrancarse el cabello: lo peor era que le estaba funcionando. Con lo cual Ada sólo podría presionar y aprovecharse aún másde su urgencia. ¡Y lo peor era que quizá fuera a dejar consecuencias a largo plazo en su hermano si continuaba con su desesperación!

Daría cualquier cosa por contar con una fracción de la genialidad de su hermano en ese momento para poder encontrar una solución que le ayudara a regresarlo al buen camino y alejarlo de la mala influencia de Ada sin que su tía se enterara y cayera en depresión por estar fallando a sus difuntos padres en la educación de los hijos que no eran suyos, y que no había pedido, pero que genuinamente estaba esforzándose por alimentar, vestir, educar y sacar adelante...

Pero no podía.

Y decirle a su tía tampoco era opción. El mero pensamiento de lastimar con tal decepción a dos miembros de su familia y no saber cómo terminarían las cosas si delataba a su hermano menor le partía el alma... solo sabía que quizá... no muy bien. Si lo encubrían, sería como hacer que toda la familia fuese cómplice. Si elegía denunciarlo, Hiro podría ir a parar al correccional de menores sin siquiera llegar a la pubertad con quién sabe qué tipo de personas estarían ahí dentro.

Ofreció todo, apenas creyendo que tuviera que negociar con un niño de once años: ayudar a Hiro con una venta de garage para completar la parte que le faltaba, ofrecer conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, rogar, negociar, suplicar. Incluso regañar y amenazar con pasar por él a la escuela para que no siguiera escapando (amenaza blanda ya que su horario escolar no era compatible con ello) o hablar con sus profesores.

Todo en vano.

Hiro ya se había acostumbrado con el tiempo a golpes emocionales peores de lo que su blando y bonachón hermano mayor podía ejercer contra él. Y, por supuesto, también se había acostumbrado a ganar una cierta cantidad elevada de dinero con un mínimo de riesgo, y era evidente que no iba a cambiarla tan fácilmente vendiendo limonada o algo así de estúpido, sobre todo si con el cambio arriesgaba a no llegar a su meta financiera

—¡Chicos, bajen a cenar! —Los llamó Cass desde el piso de abajo. —Mochi, sí, tu también, aquí están tus croquetitas con caldo de pollo, ¿quieres?

—...¿Tadashi?

—... —Tadashi apretó los labios hasta dejárselos blancos. La presión del tiempo y de los factores en su contra lo tenían acorralado —...Está bien. Pero tienes que decirme dónde vas a estar y con quién.

—... Gracias.

Hiro sonriente, y Tadashi amargamente, bajaron a cenar.

Tadashi sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y el hambre se le desvanecía al ver como su tía, animadamente, hablaba con Hiro sobre Ada y lo bien que ella decía que había estado dándole clases. Tuvo que soportar el ver cómo su hermanito le mentía en la cara a su tía y le decía que sí a todo, felizmente ignorante de la incomodidad de su hermano.

Bien, pues si era así... él mismo iba a empezar a dar caza a su hermano.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Hiro se apresuró a hacerse el dormido, pero Tadashi todavía podía ver el fulgor de la luz del celular rebotando en su almohada, y los susurros que parecía enviar en notas de voz a Miguel en un intento de tranquilizarlo de... quién sabe qué cosa le habría sucedido ahora: algo de la escuela, algo de Takamoto, algo de que estaba aterrado de que su familia le abandonara, olvidara e hiciera lo mismo si se le ocurría seguir con la música. Hiro dándole su apoyo incondicional y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Tampoco era justo lo que le pasaba a Miguel. Ojalá el mundo fuera más fácil y tolerante para todos.

Ojalá.

Pero, aunque no lo fuera, no pensaba rendirse en su cometido de traer un poco de paz a donde podía hacerlo: con la familia que le quedaba. Cuidando a su hermano como sus papás hubieran querido.

Primero se compraría una motoneta, para cuando su hermano necesitara ayuda. Y después.... después...

...Después a ver qué pasaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos~ y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de No Romo!!! :DDDD  
> Todos somos conscientes de que Hiro al inicio de BH6 tiene pedos. Muchos pedos. Y Miguel al inicio de Coco se la pasa escondiéndose de su familia. Así que, aunque quería que todo fuera rosita y light, sabía que también tenía que darles alguna entrada, en algún lado, que explicara dichos problemas.
> 
> Y ésto es lo que se me ocurrió :') espero les guste.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y apoyando ésta historia! Que tengan bonito domingo. Guárdense en casa dentro de lo posible y cuídense mucho.
> 
> ¡Axureé, cambio y fuera!


	9. ¿"Amor"?

Las apuestas ilegales en peleas de robots estaban infravaloradas, en serio. Al menos, a Hiro prácticamente le habían solucionado la vida, así que pensaba abogar por ellas hasta que se hiciera viejito y muriera. Entre las cosas que le habían permitido contar estaban:

• Que por fin pudo juntar el suficiente dinero para viajar a Santa Cecilia durante las vacaciones de verano.

• O sea que Miguel ya no iba a estar solo.

• Que pudo aprender más sobre programación, robots y seguir su verdadera pasión.

• Que ya no tenía que estar solito en la escuela

...

...

...

• QuepudoimpresionaraPlasmacállenseparaéleraimportanteyya.

Miren. Mientras Tadashi no lo supiera (porque si lo supiera, pegaría el grito en el cielo: era claro que Plasma no le caía bien y además le llevaba muchos años) todo estaría bien. Sería... su pequeño, lindo, dulce (puaj, él diciendo "dulce") secreto. Nadie tenía por qué saber, podía disfrutarlo en privado... y ahora gracias al plan de Plasma, todo saldría mejor.

—¿Tu hermano quiere que te retires de las peleas robóticas cuando termines de juntar el dinero que te falta para un viaje? —Preguntó ella con cierto asombro.

—Sí. —Había contestado Hiro con cierta consternación. —Sigue diciendo que son muy malas y no sé qué.

—Vaya, qué mal de su parte no apoyarte con lo que te gusta. —Ella torció el gesto. —Sé que quizá para él no son el mejor modo, pero no por eso tiene ningún derecho a juzgarte.

—¡Ya lo sé! Y ya estoy grande, no tengo ocho años, ¡puedo cuidarme solo! Pero él no lo entiende y sigue hablando de su estúpida universidad.

—Bueno, lo apoyo en que quizá sea buena idea que fueras a la universidad. —Afirmó Plasma. —Pero no puede estarte diciendo siempre qué hacer. Técnicamente vas a la prepa, eres más maduro de lo que cree. Deberías poder elegir por ti mismo qué hacer y qué no.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es muy tonto. Siempre dice que "es por mi bien" y todo eso. —Arremedó Hiro.

Plasma sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Hiro, pasando un brazo por su hombro de un modo amistoso. Hiro, al contacto físico, olvidó todo lo que estaba diciéndole y sufrió un respingo en su asiento, dejando que ella le acercara más a su cuerpo que olía más a aceite de motor y metales pesados que a perfume.

Pero a Hiro no le importaba el olor. De hecho, era hasta agradable para él, mejor que cualquier tonto perfume empalagoso de esos que usaban sus compañeras de la preparatoria.

—Tranquilo, mini-genio, tengo un plan para que puedas seguir con tu vida exactamente del modo que quieres.

—¿A-ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Tú vete de viaje, y dile a tu hermano que ya no me vas a ver y que todo ha terminado. Yo correré la voz en los círculos de pelea diciendo que te has retirado, así creerá que todo está bien, que ha terminado de verdad, y se va a aliviar y dejar de buscarte. Luego, cuando regreses, ideamos juntos un plan para que regreses a las peleas sin tu hermano interviniendo. ¡Y todos ganamos!

Hiro abrió los ojos admirado. Plasma era inteligentísima, y la adoraba, y menos mal que Tadashi no gustaba de ella porque si apoyara su enamoramiento de seguro el muy cursi le daría su apoyo incondicional y tendría que aguantar sus discursos cursis de siempre, aaaagh.

...Aunque por otro lado sí quería decirle, porque suponía que para él debía de ser bastante fácil hablar cuando ya se había conseguido una novia. ¿Podría pedirle algún consejo...?

Noooo, no no no, Hiro, no manches, va a preguntar por qué tanto interés y lo va a notar, mejor no le muevas por ahí... ugh... de verdad le hubiera gustado tener su apoyo.

Bueno... al menos Plasma lo estaba abrazando. Era algo.

—¡O-oh! Sí, me parece buena idea. Muy buena. —Sonrió Hiro con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas como dos jitomates. —¿Y-y a mi tía le digo que te di tutoría?

—Sí, a tu tía puedes decirle eso. Y puedes pedirle que te ayude con una parte del dinero incluso.

Por la mente de Hiro rápidamente cruzó el pensamiento de su cansada tía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer de cocinera, madre soltera y mesera al mismo tiempo. ¿Pedirle dinero? ¿A ella? Pero... pero si se suponía que lo hacía para que no... tuvieran que... darle... nada... ¿Uh?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si junté suficiente dinero para...

Plasma colocó un dedo en los labios de Hiro, quien volvió a sentir las mejillas arder y la miró con amor mal disimulado mientras ella sólo le sonreía casi coqueta.

—Hiro, Hiro, Hiro... tienes que comprender que tu familia sigue tratándote como a un niño. Si llegas con ella con una cantidad tan grande, no estará orgullosa de que ahora eres independiente, sólo se preocupará de cómo lo conseguiste.

—Supongo que podría inventarme algo.

—Nah, no funcionará. Mira, los adultos sólo pueden saber si miente, cuando les das mentiras que destripar. Si no les dices nada, nunca lo sabrán. Hazme caso, lo mejor es darle la mitad del dinero, decirle que lo conseguiste siendo, yo que sé, tutor o algo, y entonces estará orgullosa de ti y no te cuestionará nada.

Hiro titubeó. Plasma lo notó y tomó la barbilla del niño para guiñarle el ojo.

—Anda. Confía en mí. Si me haces caso y haces lo que te digo no pasará nada malo. Podrás ir a México, no te descubrirán, y cuando regreses a San Fransokyo, podremos regresar a las peleas. ¿No te gustaría eso?

—Bueno... sí pero... es que ya junté todo el dinero yo, ¿de verdad es tan necesario?

—Sí. —Zanjó Plasma. —Si no lo haces, ella se dará cuenta, y entonces ya no te va a dejar verme y va a estar furiosa con ambos. Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver. Y no estoy tan segura de qué tan severa sea ella cuando te castiga, pero te aseguro que realmente se enojará por todo lo que ya hiciste.

Hiro calló ante tal despliegue de seguridad. A ella se le oía tan confiada, y él estaba tan lleno de inseguridades.

—...Me gusta mucho verte e ir a peleas de robots contigo, Hiro. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Hiro la miró.

Plasma lo abrazó. Hiro sintió que se iba a morir ahí mismo de lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—...Prométeme que regresarás, ¿sí? Haz lo que te digo para que podamos volvernos a ver.

—... —Hiro tragó saliva. Claro, claro, ahora entendía... era difícil, pero Plasma necesitaba que ahora él lo hiciera por ella. Ella no siempre podía cuidarlo en todo. Ella lo respetaba como al niño grande que era, claro que le dejaría que lo hiciera él sólo. —Lo haré. ¡Lo haré! Gracias por el consejo, Plasma.

—Gracias a ti por hacerme caso, Hiro.

Y con un beso que Plasma le dio en la mejilla a modo de promesa, así quedó establecido.

Mientras se decidía a qué hacer con un corazón que cada día latía más rápido cada vez que veía su cabello rosa intenso, le mintió a su tía respecto a un supuesto pago que algunos papás (incluidos los de Plasma) le habían hecho por hacer de tutor de sus hijos subnormales, para justificar el haber juntado suficiente dinero para ir a Santa Cecilia en las vacaciones de verano.

—¡Hiro! En serio... ¿De verdad juntaste ésto tu sólo? —preguntaba ella, sus ojos sorprendidos remarcados por las ojeras de cansancio que intentaba ocultar con maquillaje.

Trabajar en un café era agotador.

—¡Sí! —Le mentía en su cara, ya acostumbrado a ello.

Cass sonrió de modo cansado y lo abrazó.

Hiro, que no se lo esperaba, se tensó y disimuladamente la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tu iniciativa por alcanzar tus sueños. —Suspiró aliviada, para luego verlo a los ojos. —Y claro que te voy a apoyar en esto y a organizar lo que falte. Pero no hace falta que trabajes tanto, cariño... eres un niño, debes jugar.

Agh, seguían con eso de que era un niño... Hiro busco una excusa en su mente con desesperación.

—Oh, uhm... essss porque... ¡Te admiro mucho, tía! Si tú puedes trabajar tanto para cuidarnos ¡Yo también!

—Ay, Hiro... lo que yo haga no tiene que ser lo que ustedes hagan. Lo hago porque los adoro y quiero que estén bien. —Contestaba ella.

—¡No, yo quiero hacerlo y ser como tú! —Volvía a mentir, desesperado por ocultar la verdad.

Cass sonrió tristemente. Se preguntó si estaría dándole un pésimo ejemplo. Quizá debería cortar un poco sus horas de trabajo.

Miró a su sobrino con toda la ternura del mundo y lo abrazó, prometiendo organizar el viaje y completar lo que pudiera hacer falta de su propio dinero, siempre y cuando Hiro no se exigiera de más.

Hiro sintió culpa. Ni siquiera tuvo que sacar el tema él... ella quería poner una parte, y por mucho que sabía el trabajo que le costaba a su tía gastar ese dinero y lo mal que estaba ésto... Sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Era la única forma. Plasma nunca se equivocaba.

Tadashi lo miró con decepción. Pero Hiro miró a otro lado en lugar de verlo a los ojos.

Frustrado, el Hamada mayor se fue de ahí, no queriendo ver esa escena, y se escondió en el garaje para verificar que los chips GPS funcionaban en las sudaderas de su hermano menor: sabía que ya no podía frenar su mentira, y delatarlo ahora sólo causaría sufrimiento inútil a su tía y tensiones en su familia...

...Su única familia. La que le quedaba. La que no quería arriesgarse a perder.

...Suspiró. No, aunque quisiera, definitivamente no podría frenar a Hiro ahora, y no parecía que él fuera a decir la verdad de un momento a otro. Sólo podía cuidarlo y evitar que le pasara algo malo.

Lo bueno era que al menos las peleas de robots ya se iban a acabar. Ésta tenía que ser la última mentira que Hiro decía a Cass, lo cual era un alivio.

Y así, el viaje a México empezó a ser preparado.

En el medio de las declaraciones xenófobas del candidato Donald Trump, Cass sentía que debían de apoyar más que nunca a sus amigos mexicanos y hacerles sentir el doble de queridos. Ella no era mucho de tomar posturas políticas, pero ésta en particular le había calado de un modo más personal por ser específicamente dirigida contra gente a la cual quería mucho, así que con más entusiasmo preparó el viaje.

Tadashi, que no podía ir con ellos (tanto por querer ahorrarle un boleto a su tía como por el hecho de que tenía escuela) esperaba que Miguel pudiera ayudar a empujar a su hermano en la dirección correcta: había notado que, cada vez que hablaba de él lejos de la influencia de Plasma, podía mejorar un poco y olvidarse de ella por un buen tiempo.

Así que, sí, su mejor apuesta ahora era apoyar ese viaje a Santa Cecilia y alejarlo de la nube de toxicidad que Plasma podía colocar a su alrededor en San Fransokyo.

Unos arreglos más tarde, la fecha del viaje llegó.

Tadashi se hospedó como roomie por unos días con su novia y la roomie de su novia, y Plasma había visitado a Hiro en su motocicleta, justo cuando él y su tía se preparaban para irse al aeropuerto. Había estado esperando hasta que Hiro le dejó saber que Tadashi se hubo ido. Cass la había dejado pasar con familiaridad y la dejó ir a ver al niño a la sala mientras ella se ocupaba de terminar de hacer unas llamadas en la cocina, arreglarla y desconectar electrodomésticos.

—Hey, pequeño genio.

—¡Plasma! —Exclamó él, corriendo a verla con ilusión. —¡Sí viniste!

—¡Sssshhh! Hiro, soy Ada aquí. —Le recordó poniéndole un dedo en los labios a modo de regaño.

—O-oh, sí, Ada... Perdón. —Susurró Hiro, haciéndose bolita porque ugh, por su culpa casi los descubren.

—Perdonado. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo. —Le dijo ella.

Silencio incómodo. Hiro intentó romperlo.

—Uhm... ¡Tenías razón, funcionó! —Susurró Hiro.

—Por supuesto que tenía razón. Te dije que funcionaría. —Rió ella. —Y mira todas éstas maletas. Si me abandonas mucho tiempo me voy a sentir muy triste.

—¡Claro que no! —Protestó el niño enojado. —No te voy a abandonar, sólo me voy de vacaciones.

—Oh, ¿de verdad me lo prometes? Suenas como si fueras mi noviecito, y eso que soy mucho mayor que tú. —Sonrió de nuevo.

Hiro enrojeció hasta las orejas y titubeó, dubitativo.

—N-n... no, es... es solo que... ¡eres tonta, hmph! —Se emberrinchó sin querer delatarse, mirando a otro lado.

—Ah, por cierto, te traje algo. —Dijo ella.

—¿Qué es? —Hiro volteó a verla.

Lo único que vio fue que Plasma se acercaba a él hasta que sintió un contacto justo en la comisura de sus labios, antes de que la muchacha se alejara y lo viera con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Oh, ups, se suponía que fuera al cachete. Te volteaste demasiado pronto, bueno, técnicamente es tu culpa, pero te perdono, ja. —Se rió, separándose de él.

Como lo esperaba, era sólo un niño. Por supuesto que se iba a _buggear_ con medio beso de la niña que le gustaba, si es que aún no debía recibir ni el primero.

Hiro se congeló por un momento. Luego, enrojeció a lo máximo.

¿E-era un besito? ¿Plasma le había dado _un besito_? O sea, sí, se había equivocado porque Hiro se había movido para voltear a verla, qué idiota, pero... ¡técnicamente estuvo muy cerca! Y oh... se había sentido TAN diferente a los que se daba con Miguel, a pesar de ser menos intenso, y no era para nada parecido.

—A-ah... eso... eh...

—Es para la buena suerte en tu viaje y para que no me extrañes demasiado. Recuerda regresar a San Fransokyo, geniecillo. Te voy a esperar aquí. —Aseguró ella.

Así como llegó, Plasma se fue. Como siempre, dejando tras de ella un torrente de emociones conflictivas en Hiro pero que mantuvo sus ánimos y ganas de regresar a San Fransokyo lo antes posible.

Casi ni registró el viaje, aún metido de lleno en su nube rosa pastel:vagamente registró llegar al aeropuerto con su tía, meterse al avión, ver las esponjosas nubes desde el asiento de la ventanilla, viajar a México, tomar una siesta en el avión y soñar con Plasma, despertarse con las mejillas rojas y alegar calor, llegar a México, llegar a la terminal, tomar un autobús, montar, desmontar, tomar otro autobús...

Hasta que llegaron a Santa Cecilia.

Lo primero que notó fue a Miguel esperándolos desde la parada de autobuses, en compañía del tío Berto y Enrique. El chiquillo casi pegaba la nariz al cristal y escaneaba a cada uno de los recién llegados en busca de un par de ojos asiáticos.

—¿...Miguel... ? —Empezó, su cerebro aún haciendo el esfuerzo de concentrarse porque parecía que los labios le seguían quemando.

Miguel lo notó.

—¡HIRO! —Escuchó que el otro gritaba antes de pegar un brinco y correr hacia él.

Hiro apenas atinó a tirar la maleta al suelo para recibir a Miguel en sus brazos con un chillido de sorpresa, y si no se cayeron al suelo fue únicamente gracias a que Hiro, de último momento, había balanceado su cuerpo para evitar que ambos cayeran por el accidente.

Ni la gente que encontró el avión perdido de malaysia airlines debería de haberse visto tan aliviada como Miguel cuando pudo comprobar con el tacto que Hiro no era una ilusión.

Y fue en esa enorme y brillante sonrisa en que Hiro por fin, por fin, pudo olvidarse de San Fransokyo, de Plasma, del beso y de todo. Porque su mejor amigo estaba aquí por fin, y ahora recordaba cuánto le había extrañado en realidad.

—¡Wow, hey, tranquilo, pandita! ¡Ya llegué! —Dijo Hiro, aún sorprendido por el recibimiento.

—¡Hiro! ¡Sí viniste, sí viniste! —Repetía Miguel con una mezcla de emociones atoradas en la voz. —¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¡Te tardaste un buen! ¡Te extrañé! ¡Lo digo dos veces porque te extrañé más!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Estaba... ocupado. ¡Pero ya llegué!

Cass rodó los ojos, suspiró y sonrió. Bueno, el matrimonio gay era legal en todo Estados Unidos ya, esperaría a que su sobrino saliera del clóset. Los miró con ternura antes de reclamarle a Miguel que por qué no le daba un abrazo a ella también, a lo que el niño se disculpó y respondió dándole un abrazo mientras los tíos se acercaban.

Muy pronto partieron a hospedarse en la ya familiar casa Rivera, y Hiro no tuvo ni un minuto de descanso: a la primera oportunidad que los niños tuvieron, se escabulleron rumbo al escondite secreto de Miguel, en el ático de la casa.

—¡Y quiero mostrarte muchas cosas! Estuve trabajando en éste lugar, ¡está quedando bien chidorris! Aún le faltan unos pocos toques pero si me ayudas...

Hiro dejó que Miguel se metiera primero. Al voltear la cabeza para vigilar que no hubiera moros en la costa, distinguió el panteón de Santa Cecilia.

...Takamoto-sensei...

...Miguel le había dicho que de verdad quería verlo. Ahora se veía bien, pero... ¿de verdad lo estaría?

Con cierta duda, pasó al escondite secreto del niño, y dejó que le explicara todos los ajustes y arreglos que él había estado viendo. Algo en particular llamó la atención de Hiro: en una esquina estaba la guitarra de Takamoto-sensei.

Miguel se dio cuenta de que Hiro no lo estaba pelando, y siguió su mirada. Al encontrar qué era lo que miraba, el niño se sumió en un silencio profundo.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento.

—...Miguel... ¿es la guitarra de Takamoto-sensei? —Se animó a preguntar lo obvio Hiro.

El niño asintió y se hizo bolita en un rincón.

Dolía.

Había pasado tiempo, pero aún dolía.

Hiro, por suerte, ahora se encontraba aquí. Ahora podía hacer algo. Al notar que su mejor amigo empezaba a cerrarse, se acercó a él con cuidado y, con cuidado con cómo lo hacía porque esto del contacto físico no era su fuerte, lo abrazó.

—...¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Susurró.

Una vez ahí, por fin el moreno pudo dejar salir todo en brazos de Hiro, quién, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y guiándose por los años que llevaba de conocer a su mejor amigo, simplemente se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza y acunarlo en su agarre, escuchando todo lo que el niño no había podido dejar salir en meses.

Primero, fue sobre la muerte del señor Takamoto. Era un alivio poder escuchar al menos de labios de Hiro que todo había estado bien en su funeral, que estaba ahora con su esposa, que quería mucho a Miguel.

Después vino lo más serio: las razones por las cuales no pudo asistir.

Hiro intentaba tranquilizarlo al repetirle que no había ningún problema, mientras reproducía suaves melodías de guitarra en su celular en un intento de tranquilizarlo con su música favorita.

—¿Qué hago si nunca puedo ser un músico? ¿Qué hago si en mi familia ya no me quieren? No me dejaron ni ir a su funeral, ¿será igual conmigo y no querrán verme nunca más? ¿Salí mal, Hiro?... —sollozaba Miguel, aunque el llanto hacía rato que ya se le había secado.

—De eso nada. Tú no estás mal, y a mí me gusta tu música. —Decía Hiro, acariciándole la espalda. —Yo te ayudaré si se pone peor, ¿Sí? Por ahora relájate.

—Eso intento...

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hiro barajó sus posibilidades.

Aún había una carta que no jugaba. De cierto modo, no quería hacerlo, pero... ésto era por Miguel.

—...¿Si te dejo darme piquitos te calmarás...? —Preguntó.

La verdad no había querido hacerlo porque no quería quitarse la sensación del casi besito de Plasma, con uno de Miguel encima suyo, porque podría olvidar qué se había sentido y el agradable cosquilleo desaparecería. Y, sabiendo lo empalagoso que era su mejor amigo, lo más seguro era que no se conformara con uno, si no con... al menos, unos mil.

Pero... la había pasado muy mal y no había tenido a nadie. No tenía el corazón de quitarle su apoyo ahora. Qué más daba un beso más o uno menos, si de todos modos esos igual le gustaban y el de Plasma podría vivir en su memoria de todos modos.

Miguel lo miró, con grandes lágrimas aún resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Eso... ¿No es de jotos? —Preguntó el mexicano con timidez.

Hiro parpadeó.

—Whut.

—...En mi escuela me dijeron que es de jotos... Me dicen que somos novios y... no me gusta, me molestan.

—...¿Te molestan?

—Sí. Tal vez no deberíamos de...

Hiro sintió que la sangre le hervía. Ah, no, eso sí que no. Si de algo tenían que servirle las peleas ahora, tenía que ser a aprender a proteger a su amigo, al menos. Por lo cual lo interrumpió ahí mismo.

—¿Sabes qué, pandita? No deberías de hacerles caso. No es de jotos, sabes perfectamente que no es lo que está pasando entre nosotros. —Lo miró Hiro con una ceja alzada, como juzgándolo. —Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho, y si alguien te molesta le voy a romper la nariz.

—¡Hiro!

—¡Pues que no te molesten y no les pasa nada! —Resopló. —Lo que pase es entre nosotros y ya. Si no quieres, no lo haré, pero a mí no me molesta porque eres mi amigo y sé lo que sucede. ¡No es de jotos!

—...¿De veritas?

—¡Sí!

—...Gracias, Hiro. —Suspiró el menor.

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Cuando es entre nosotros, es normal. —Lo calmó Hiro, acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

—O sea... ¿No homo? —Miguel lo miró con un sonrisa tímida, recordando lo que habían escuchado en el campamento.

—Exacto, no homo. —Rodó los ojos Hiro, riéndose por entender la referencia. —¿Quieres entonces?

—...Gracias. Sí, voy...

Un poco a tientas, porque no era como si el ático fuera el lugar más luminoso de la casa, Miguel buscó torpemente los labios de Hiro en la oscuridad. Luego de un leve cabezazo accidental que les hizo sisear y maldecir por lo bajo, logró su cometido y empezó a darle piquitos a su amigo.

Hiro efectivamente notó cómo olvidaba el beso de Plasma poco a poco, pero ahora mismo no le importaba: Miguel necesitaba primero deshacerse del estrés y luego recibir cariño, o iba a terminar colapsando de nuevo bajo la presión. Podía sentir la respiración aún agitada de su amigo a causa del llanto, su cara caliente y mojada de lágrimas, el leve temblor de angustia que aún lo recorría.

Así que al inicio se quedó quieto y se dejó hacer, tomándole la mano para reafirmarle que todo estaba bien y no iba a pasar nada.

Cuando notó que los piquitos de su amigo empezaban a ser menos desesperados y temblorosos, y que la melodía de guitarra, aún suave, le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco junto con el contacto físico, ahí pudo recién acariciarle el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

...Al menos hasta que un ruidito los interrumpió y un haz de luz les cayó encima.

Volltearon con pánico en la dirección del haz de luz, sintiendo que el corazón y el alma se les caían al suelo porque ya sabían que, por muy contentos que estuvieran con su dinámica, eso no quería decir que siguiera siendo malinterpretada a ojos del mundo.

Se habían separado rápido, pero, no lo suficiente para que no fuera obvio lo que habían estado haciendo...

—¡Woof!

...Pero un curioso cachorro sin pelo, que parecía una salchicha a medio hervir, asomó la cabeza para luego colarse por el huequecillo medio a fuerzas.

—¡Dante! —Exclamó Miguel con alivio, permitiendo que el cachorro se metiera mientras Hiro sólo lo miraba sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

—¿Y ese cachorrito? —Preguntó, mientras se movía de su sitio para asegurarse de que la entrada quedara bien cerrada.

—¡Se llama Dante! Lo encontré un día. Supongo que ahora es algo así mi mascota, aunque abuelita no lo quiere. —Sonrió Miguel.

—A abuelita no le gusta nada así que lo raro sería que le gustará. —se rió Hiro. —Para ser un cachorrito, está feo.

—¡Hiro!

—Pero simpático.

—...Sigue sin ser feo. —se emberrinchó Miguel. —Ahora no quiero hacer las canciones contigo. Mph.

—Bueno, es menos trabajo para mí. —Se rió Hiro.

—¡No, no era en serio! ¡Te voy a pegar, Hiro! —Corrigió Miguel de inmediato, acercándose de nuevo a Hiro para empezar a darle manotazos.

—Oh, y supongo que ahora te sientes mejor, ¿y ya no necesitas que volvamos a los piquitos? —Volvió a picarlo, protegiéndose de los manotazos alzando los brazos.

—¡Hiiiiiroooooo! —Se quejó Miguel. —¡Yaaaaaa!

—¡Es broma, es broma! ¡Déjame! —Hiro se defendió sosteniendo los débiles brazos de Miguel, quien sólo le miró enfurruñado. Dante ladró juguetón, pensando que era algo divertido. —¡Dante, no! ¡Sssshhh! Miguel, cálmate que el perro nos delata.

Como si no hubieran estado haciendo escándalo hace unos momentos, ajá.

Aún así, Miguel se alarmó y se separó de su amigo antes de apresurarse con Dante y acariciarlo, haciéndole señas de que se calmara. Hiro se asomó por una rendija del ático y montó guardia de seguridad, esperando a ver si se asomaba alguien extrañado a investigar los ladridos o la mini-pelea que habían tenido.

—...No hay nadie. —Suspiró con alivio Hamada. —Puedes seguir, si quieres. ¿O ya estás bien?

Miguel negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse a Hiro para darle algunos piquitos más, mientras que su amigo sólo se dejó hacer, acariciándole el cabello a Miguel de vez en cuando.

Dante los miro, ladeó la cabeza, y luego se empezó a rascar para luego tumbarse al lado de los niños a descansar, sabiendo que si Miguel estaba tan cerca de Hiro no podía ser una amenaza.

Hasta que éste por fin, por fin, Miguel se pudo tranquilizar.

Hablaron un rato más sobre Takamoto, sobre que Hiro no iba a dejar de quererlo y sobre que si algo sucedía con su familia, siempre sería bienvenido en San Fransokyo y quizá podrían tratar de arreglar las cosas con sus papás y su abuelita, a quienes el niño adoraba y de verdad no quería elegir entre ellos o la guitarra. Que no estuviera asustado, que tendrían cuidado. Que todo estaba bien.

Miguel se acurrucó en los brazos de Hiro por un momento hasta que recibió suficiente cariño para sentirse seguro y protegido de nuevo. Incluso hablaron por un rato de la escuela, de la vida de Hiro, de las canciones que les interesaba escribir juntos para poder olvidarse un poco de todo el estrés que estaban viviendo.

Cuando terminaron, pudieron bajar todos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado a jugar un rato y a trepar árboles en pos de naranjas frescas mientras Dante jugaba a corretear gallinas.

Poco a poco, la mente de los niños empezó a purificarse de todo lo que les hubo preocupado alguna vez. Cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse turbia, se tomaban de las manos y Dante llegaba a tranquilizarlos hasta que podían encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse para recibir piquitos.

Hiro pronto empezó a cambiar su opinión respecto a Dante, pues ahora tenía junto a su amigo un perro al cual empezaron a enseñar trucos como rodar o sentarse, a base de darle premios. Hiro también gustaba de probar mecanismos pequeños en el perro, como un collar GPS para tenerlo localizado.

Aunque no funcionaba muy bien: a veces Dante hasta desaparecía del mapa y no sabían por qué, pues éste funcionaba de modo bastante óptimo.

Confundido, Hiro había propuesto a Miguel retirarse al ático, tanto para trabajar en la letra de su canción nueva (con guitarra y el sintetizador de Hiro) como para revisar el collar de Dante.

—A lo mejor se lo está quitando, a Dante no le gusta usar collares. —Sugirió Miguel, a media letra de la nueva canción.

—No, sería muy difícil volvérselo a poner si fuera el caso. Quizá sólo se está metiendo a un lugar sin señal. Tendré que ver cómo solucionar ese problema. —Concluyó rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Puede ser, a Dante le gusta meterse a los botes de basura a buscar comida y a descansar detrás de bardas de piedra.

—Ew, espero que deje de hacer eso pronto o apestará a basura y tu abuela de verdad no lo querrá. —Dijo Hiro.

—Ah, ni lo nota. Mientras no se meta a la casa todo está bien. —El niño se encogió de hombros. —Además yo he llegado oliendo peor luego de limpiar zapatos todos los días. ¡Y ni me dice nada!

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes hacer eso todo el día sin aburrirte.

—¡Familia de zapateros! —Declaró Miguel con orgullo, para luego mirarlo con curiosidad. —De todos modos... ¿podrías dejarle algún collar o algo puesto antes de llevarte ese? Aunque no funcione bien del todo.

—Sí, seguro, y luego traeré o te mandaré por correo el mejorado. A lo mejor Plasma me puede ayudar.

Miguel lo miró con curiosidad, alzando la vista de su hoja donde la canción nueva reposaba a medio escribir.

—¿Quién es Plasma? —Preguntó con la cabeza ladeada.

Las mejillas de Hiro empezaron a arder, y rezó porque la oscuridad del lugar no lo delatara.

—A-ah... ella, uhm. Es...u-una larga historia...

—¡Tengo tiempo! —Sonrió Miguel para luego sentarse más cerca de su amigo, dejando el lápiz y la guitarra tras de él.

Hiro se sonrojó más, pero terminó contándole toda la historia a Miguel. Cómo la había conocido, a dónde lo llevaba...

...El besito que le había dado de despedida.

Y justo en su momento más ensoñador, Miguel lo miró, parpadeó, y al darse cuenta de que Hiro suspirando tres veces durante una misma oración no era normal procedió a sacar la lengua.

—¡Guácala, te gusta una niña! —Hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡No es una niña! ¡Es una chica! —Se defendió Hiro.

—¡Guácala, te gusta una chica! —Se rió, hasta que su amigo le dio un zape. —¡Auch, Hiro!

—¡Las chicas no son niñas! ¡Ella es mucho más madura e inteligente, y bonita y cool! Conduce una motocicleta, ¡y siempre me lleva a peleas de robots!

—¡Está bien, ya, ya! Jijo, qué genio tienes... —Miguel se sobó la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Entonces, ¿gracias a ella es que estás aquí?

—Obvio sí. Ella me enseñó a cómo ganar dinero y todo, te dije que era muy inteligente. —Hiro sonrió. —¡Así que ahora podré visitarte cuando sea!

Miguel sonrió, pero, poco después, empezó a morderse el labio y mirar a su amigo con preocupación, mientras acariciaba a Dante.

—Pero... dijiste que era ilegal... ¿te meterás en problemas por ello? No quiero que lo hagas si puede ser peligroso para ti.

—B-bueno... —Hiro titubeó. —Sí es algo peligroso, pero claro que no me meteré en problemas. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¡todo irá bien!

—Uh... no lo sé Hiro. Suena arriesgado.

—Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien. ¿No quieres verme más seguido?

Miguel hizo un pucherito.

—¡Sí, tonto, pero si te va a hacer daño prefiero esperarme! ¡Duuuh! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Contestó.

Eso descolocó ligeramente a Hiro, pues no sonaba muy parecido a lo que le había contestado a Plasma, pero... tenía razón. Y además... era lindo, de cierto modo, que Miguel se preocupara por él de ese modo.

—Ewww te preocupas por mí, ¿ahora quién es el cursi? —molestó al moreno.

Miguel le respondió con un empujón juguetón. Hiro correspondió con otro, Miguel con otro, y pronto el asunto pasó a mejor vida para en su lugar dar pie a algo que había estado molestándolos gran parte del verano:

La letra de la canción que querían estrenar.

La cual decidieron discutir a profundidad un día que salieron a buscar inspiración musical y cazar lagartijas a la plaza del mariachi en compañía de Dante. Ya que era verano y estaba algo lleno de gente, pero no importaba mientras abuelita no los atrapara.

El cachorro en teoría iba a ayudarlos, pero parecía más contento persiguiendo sólo hojas mientras los niños inspeccionaban árboles, estructuras y rocas del suelo mientras hablaban de su proyecto y se detenían a escuchar a los mariachis de vez en cuando.

Había iniciado como un pequeño sueño infantil, pero ahora querían verlo hacerse realidad.

—¿O sea, nos vamos a hacer youtubers? —Preguntó Miguel con ilusión luego de que se le escapara una.

—Bueno, pensaba hacernos una cuenta y subir ahí tú canción, así que si hacemos más música podríamos usarla. —Contestó Hiro, que inspeccionaba las zonas bajas de los árboles. —Sería bueno que la gente empezara a conocerte sin que tú familia se entere.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Miguel.

—¡Aaaah no! Van a ver mi cara, ¡me van a castigar el resto de mi vida si se enteran! —chilló.

—¡Por eso vamos a estar disfrazados, baboso! —Rodó los ojos Hiro.

—Oh... ¿En serio? ¿De qué?

—Uh... supongo que cualquier cosa que no se note que somos nosotros estará bien. ¿De qué te quieres disfrazar?

—¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡¿Puedo ser un luchador?! —sonrió el niño. —¡Seré Miguel, la voz enmascarada! Nadie, no, no, ¡El mariachi enmascarado! O... o algo más chido... ¡La guitarra plateada!

—¿Tu guitarra es plateada? —Preguntó Hiro, encontrando una lagartija cerca del puesto de quesadillas y empezando a acecharla.

—No, no lo es, pero es para que sea como el del Santo, el enmascarado de plata. ¡Has visto sus películas conmigo, Hiro! — Miguel parecía haber perdido por completo el interés en cazar lagartijas, más bien ahora solo seguía a Hiro alrededor de la calle mientras seguía aventándole ideas.

—¡Oh, sí, el luchador de calzones plateados! Ya recuerdo. ¡Ngh!

Hiro se lanzó por la lagartija. Ésta saltó escapando de su agarre, se afianzó de un árbol, y trepó por el mismo hasta perderse en las ramas mientras que los niños se le quedaban mirando mientras escapaba.

Hiro frunció la boca. ¿Tan lento era? Cuando era más pequeño no tenía problema para coordinar sus movimientos. ¿Sería porque había crecido? ¿Se estaba volviendo más torpe? Eso iba a ser duro de superar para su orgullo personal, oiga.

—¡Sí, ese! —Miguel seguía fantaseando. —¡Y tú podrías ser blue demon! O... blue oni, supongo, si prefieres.

—Eeeeh... sin ofender pero, prefiero los superhéroes, no quiero que todo YouTube vea mi ropa interior encima de... mallas de ballet o lo que fuera.

—¿Un superhéroe y un luchador entonces? Mmm... ¡Puede funcionar! ¡Y puedo diseñar los trajes, así también combinamos! El tuyo puede ser de esos colores que te gustan mucho, ¡Y yo quiero ser todo blanco y plateado, como Ernesto de la Cruz y el Santo!

A lo lejos, Hiro distinguió otra lagartija. Antes de poder moverse para cazarla, notó que está empezaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿...Por qué las lagartijas hacen lagartijas en el suelo? —Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad, olvidando completamente a qué habían venido.

—¡Y también po-...! ¿Eh? —Miguel cortó su verborrea para acercarse a ver con cierta fascinación al reptil. —Oh, wow, tienes razón. Oye, a lo mejor por eso el ejercicio se llama lagartijas.

—¿Será...?

—¡Sí, han de tener un gimnasio de lagartijas! ¡Mira!

Miguel procedió a tirarse al suelo (ahuyentando de paso a la lagartija de hace unos momentos) para realizar dos lagartijas ante un pasmado Hiro que estaba paralizado por la fobia social de la gente que se le quedó mirando, mientras Dante ladraba a su alrededor.

—¿Mmmmiiiigueeeellll? n-nos están mirando... —Susurró.

—De todos modos ya me cansé. —Alegó el niño, dejándose caer.

—¡Ahí no, idiota, te siguen mirando! —Regañó Hiro.

—Déjame morir aquíiii... —Dramatizó Miguel.

Hiro rodó los ojos y optó por arrastrar a Miguel a una esquina del puesto de quesadillas, más lejos de las miradas de la gente y bajo un techo que lo cubría del sol. Miguel simplemente se dejó arrastrar, para luego acomodarse boca arriba y sonreírle a su amigo. Dante, siguiendo su ejemplo, se tumbó y se revolcó sobre la tierra del camino, sacándole una risa a Hiro.

—¿Ya ves como sí te preocupas por mí? —Dijo Miguel.

Hiro hizo un puchero y lo miró. Luego, con una idea naciendo en su cerebro, miró detrás suyo. La gente ya no miraba. Miguel seguía tiradote en el piso. Dante estaba jadeando.

_En teoría podría desquitarse._

Pero no, era una persona racional y ya no tenía cinco años y no lo iba a hacer, ¿verdad? Nah, claro que no.

...

—¡BANZAI!

—¡¿EH?!

Hiro se tiró encima de Miguel con un tackleo que le sacó el aire, por lo cual Miguel empezó a forcejear. Dante empezó a ladrar y a dar brincos mientras los dos niños se revolcaban en la tierra del camino a un lado de las quesadillas, jugando a las luchitas.

—¡Ooof! ¡Hiro, quítateeeee! —Protestó Miguel.

—¡Hey, tú querías ser un mariachi enmascarado! ¡Yo sólo te estoy entrenando como el buen amigo que soy! —Se rió Hiro, forcejeando contra su amigo.

—¡Me van a regañar por tu culpaaaaa! —Protestó Miguel, antes de darle un codazo a su amigo. Éste terminó en el suelo y Miguel aprovechó para rodar sobre él y hacerle cosquillas. —¡Ajá, ahora ya no voy a ser el único lleno de tierra!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAGH NOOOOO! ¡Eso es trampaaaa! —Protestó Hiro entre risas, intentando haciendo fuerza para dominar al niño y ponerse encima suyo. —¡Tramposo, MIL VECES TRAMPOSO!

—¡Noooo! ¡Dante, Dante, ayúdame!

Dante continuó ladrando sin ayudar a Miguel para nada, mirándolos con curiosidad y siguiéndolos mientras rodaban por el camino de terracería, llenándose de tierra y pequeños raspones entre risas. La gente volvió a mirarlos con curiosidad.

No era la primera vez que esos niños protagonizaban una escena en el pueblo. Miguel ya tenía fama de ser un niño muy inquieto, pero cuando su amigo Hiro lo visitaba, era como si el desastre se multiplicara exponencialmente. Todos en el pueblo habían llegado a ser testigos de sus juegos, sus travesuras, y claro, de las veces que terminaban en la clínica por jugar demasiado rudo, como ahora. Si estaban juntos, eran casi imposibles de frenar.

—¡PERO HIRO, MIGUEL! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?! —Se escuchó la voz de una señora mayor.

 _Casi_.

Para mamá Elena, nada era imposible.

Los niños se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y se pararon firmes y derechos, mientras que Dante corrió a esconderse detrás de Miguel: doña Elena se acercaba a ellos con paso de marcha militar y apresuradamente.

—¡N-nada, mamá Elena! —Alegó Miguel con una sonrisa.

—¡...Veníamos por quesadillas! —Intentó mentir Hiro con una sonrisa, porque ni cazar lagartijas ni buscar inspiración en los mariachis eran cosas que la señora aprobara.

—¡Pero si están llenos de tierra! ¡En la plaza! ¡¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no vengan a ésta mugrosa plaza?! ¡Y otra vez se rompieron la ropa, ay Jesús! —Los delató mamá Elena, provocando que ambos niños se quejaran. —¡Miguel, esa era de las pocas camisas buenas que te quedaban!

—¡P-pero abuelita, sólo estábamos jugando!

—¡Abuelita ni ocho cuartos, vénganse para la casa ya!

Para su edad, era impresionante la fuerza con la que doña Elena podía llevarse a dos enérgicos niños de la oreja como si fueran trapeadores. Dante intentó seguirlos, pero la anciana alejó al perro con un "úshcale de aquí" que hizo que el perro mejor optara por tomar otro camino antes de sufrir el mismo destino que los niños.

Terminaron regañados en casa de los Rivera. Para matar un poco el aburrimiento, volvieron al ático a planificar sus canciones, la "ahora sí ya es la buena" que todo mundo se promete cuando aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer, más para darse ánimos que porque ya sea la buena.

Es decir, tantito escribían canciones, tantito se pintaban "tatuajes" con las plumas y plumines de colores que le habían robado a Rosita cuando ella no se dio cuenta.

¡N-no es que fueran ladrones! Es más, de hecho los habrían pedido prestados si ella no fuera tan chillona y se la pasara quejándose de que no los cuidaban y se los regresaban con la punta aplastada. Pero como no era el caso con ella... pues los tomaban y ya, al rato los regresaban.

...Porque los regaños entraban por un oído y salían por el otro cuando estaban juntos.

—Mmm... ¿Y si escribimos la canción sobre amor? —Sugirió Miguel quedamente.

Hiro lo miró con cara de horror, levantando ligeramente el plumón negro de la piel del moreno, donde había estado pintando una calaverita a petición de su amigo.

—¿Amor, Miguel? ¡Tú _detestas_ el amor! ¡Además es tan cursi, ew! ¿Por qué querrías escribir de eso ahora? ¿Qué somos, Justin Bieber?

—¡C-cállate o te pego, ratón menso éste! ¡Ni sabes por qué y ya estás gritando!—Se defendió el niño.

Hiro alzó una ceja y continuó pintando.

—Bueno, pues explícame entonces para poder reírme, _conejito_. —Sonrió de modo burlón el japonés.

Miguel lo miró feo por un momento, con los cachetes inflados. Luego carraspeó y procedió a presentar sus puntos contándolos con los dedos de la mano, porque ya sabía lo sangrón que era Hiro y, a menos que le presentaras las cosas bien explicadas, reventaba y no entendía por qué. Cosa que era una desventaja para Miguel, cuya mente estaba más acostumbrada a dar vueltas y saltos rápidos, piruetas y no detenerse a razonar nada antes.

—En primer lugar, porque encontré muchas canciones de amor que cantó el gran y poderoso señor De la Cruz, pero ninguna hablaba de luchadores y superhéroes.

—¿Es en se-...?

—¡No me interrumpas, Hiro! Ahem. Si De la Cruz pudo brillar con tantas canciones de amor, entonces nosotros también. Segundo, ¿conoces las serenatas Hiro? ¡Son canciones de amor! ¡La gente paga por escuchar canciones de amor! ¿Y si son gratis? ¡Entonces van a querer escucharlas mucho más!

Hiro empezó a verlo, su escepticismo transformándose poco a poco en curiosidad. Sí, Miguel podría tener un punto.

—Tercero, ya no quiero seguir atorado mirando el papel en blanco sin saber qué hacer. —Torció la boca Miguel, antes de mirar a Hiro con travesura y darle un codazo. —Y cuarto, ¿quién mejor que un _enamorado_ para escribir sobre _amor_ , eh, eh, eh?

El japonés tardó en procesar a lo que el moreno se refería, pero su mirada pícara y su sonrisa chueca le hicieron recordar a Plasma con rapidez, aunque ya casi la había olvidado por todo éste asunto de las vacaciones.

De inmediato se puso rojo. Rojo como un jitomate. Rojo como las salsas más picosas de doña Elena.

—¡Migueeeeeeeel! —Protestó torturado, de inmediato dejando el "tatuaje" para sacudirlo por los hombros. —¡Dijiste que no ibas a decir nada!

—¡No he dicho nada! Sólo... eh... ¿aprovecho la situación? —Se rió el moreno.

—Aaagghhh no debí contarte nada. —Se apartó Hiro, agarrándose la cabeza completamente rojo. —Es mi fin, no vuelvo a decirte nada...

—¡Aaaah no, oye! ¡Es en serio! ¡Piénsalo! —Intentó de nuevo Miguel

El moreno se acercó pateando los crayones por todos lados, para luego quitar las manos de Hiro del medio y mirarlo con la sonrisa más radiante de todas. Hiro lo miró con una cara de escepticismo y agriedad, lo que se conocía comúnmente en el spanglish de los niños como _"estar very agüitado"._

—¿No te gustaría poder decirle algo a Plasma sin que sepa que eres tú? ¡Podrías decirle todo lo que se te ocurra! ¡Cualquier cosa! Y no tendría por qué rechazarte o algo así... ¡Tadashi ni siquiera tiene que enterarse! ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle?

—...Uhm... —Hiro lo reflexionó, con las mejillas aún completamente rojas.

¿Poder decirle cualquier cosa...? ¿La que fuera? ¿Lo mucho que la quería, lo genial que era, lo mucho que había expandido su mundo? ¿Que le agradecía el meterlo a las peleas de robots que le permitieron llegar con Miguel? ¿Que tal vez algún día tendría el valor para decírselo de frente, cuando fuera más grande? ¿Que apreciaba que se le hubiera acercado como a un igual, que no lo tratara con condescendencia, que hubiera sido su amiga en la preparatoria cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal, lejos de Miguel?

¿Que la quería mucho?

—¡Uuuuggghh! —Hiro se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiéndose enrojecer como los mil diablos. —¡N-no puedo! Es... demasiado. ¡Y n-no sé escribir! ¡N-no hay modo en que pueda decirle todo eso!

—¡Sí puedes, Hiro! — ¡Yo te ayudo!

—Tú no pasaste de cinco renglones, Miguel.

—¡E-esta vez va a ser diferente! Canciones de amor sí conozco. Son súper cursis así que al menos ya sé qué es lo que no debemos hacer. ¡Y así tú nada más las completas! ¿Qué dices, eh, eh, eh?

Hiro respiró. Inhaló, exhaló. Contó hasta diez. Miró a su entusiasmado amigo, cubierto de rayones de calaveritas, flores de cempasuchitl y robotcitos mal dibujados que Hiro le había hecho. Se miró a sí mismo, cubierto de los mismos tatuajes hechos con tinta. Respiró de nuevo.

—...Supongo que... podemos intentar...

—¡SÍ! ¡Mundo, prepárate, que aquí vamos! —Dijo Miguel, lanzando los puños al aire con entusiasmo.

—¡P-pero! Espera... —Interrumpió Hiro. —Ya te han molestado suficiente con lo de que somos gays. Y si vamos a ser anónimos, no podemos defender nada. ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo malinterpreta?

—Uhm... —Miguel empezó a pensar. —¡Bueno, sólo decimos que no homo y ya! ¡Tranquilo!

—...No vamos a poner eso a media canción.

—...Uh... buuuueeeeeno, así puede llamarse el grupo, entonces. —Solucionó el niño, escribiendo el nombre en una hoja. —Total, así sale en todas las canciones. ¡Y queda más claro y ya no tenemos que ir explicando de una en una!

Hiro lo consideró mientras Miguel sonreía. Es decir, le gustaba la idea, pero no era ningún idiota: los buscadores de google y youtube no iban a poder encontrar el nombre del grupo con una frase tan común. ¿Pero cómo hacer para que salieran ellos y no otra cosa para que la gente no siguiera diciéndoles que eran jotos?

—No homo... no homo... hmmm... amor, gustar, homosexual, gay.... —Empezó a murmurar Hiro por lo bajo, repasando ideas con rapidez.

Miguel sólo lo miró fascinado, admirado de lo rápido que trabajaba el cerebro de Hiro en éstas cosas. Una vez que echaba a andar su bomba de creatividad, ¡nada lo frenaba! Y siempre era un espectáculo de presenciar.

—...Romance... Bromance.... No homonce.... ¿Bromance? Romance. Roma. ¿Homance?. ¿Homonce? ¿Romonce? Romonce. Romo. Romo... —Hiro tomó un plumón con la punta aplastada, procediendo entonces a tachar la H que Miguel había escrito y a pintarle encima una R. —¿Qué te parece "No Romo"?

—¡Oh, me gusta! Es como... ¡Las dos cosas en una!

—Perfecto. Entonces, nos llamaremos así. Y nadie tendrá por qué volver a molestarnos. —Zanjó Hiro, satisfecho de su trabajo. Miguel le robó un piquito de agradecimiento, y quedó sellado.

Y así, su primera canción de mariachi rock en inglés (porque Hiro lo consideró más apropiado), "I want to be a grown up", por fin estuvo completada. Tenían una mezcla de palabras en japonés y español metidas al medio, y la letra era algo extraña, pero honestamente con la cantidad de basura musical que había estado saliendo en el radio últimamente, sentían que tenían una oportunidad de triunfar.

Especialmente porque no había nadie rapeando aquí. Miguel odiaba el rap y Hiro prefería los solos de guitarra.

Era una canción justo a su manera, y justo en el momento perfecto: cuando habían estado separados durante tanto tiempo debido a tiempos difíciles. Miguel, sobre todo, no podía estar más contento con el resultado: le recordaba a tiempos más felices, cuando podía tocar la guitarra en San Fransokyo y tomar lecciones con el señor Takamoto, cuando aún podía verlo y hablarle todos los días, cuando Hiro, Tadashi y él podían compartir unos momentos musicales después de la escuela todos los días.

Días que quizá ya no iban a regresar, pero atesoraba igual.

Abrazó a su amigo y, como agradecimiento por todo lo que Hiro estaba haciendo por él, lo llevó a la tienda de dulces y con su propio domingo le compró un mazapán, una bolsa de gomitas, y frutita con chile.

...Y así fue como todos los Rivera, Cass y Hiro terminaron en la clínica familiar más cercana porque Hiro era alérgico al cacahuate.

—Perdón, Hiro, no era mi intención. Perdón, Tadashi, no sabía que el mazapán tenía cacahuates. —Se disculpó Miguel por la noche, mientras hacían una videollamada con Tadashi contándole todo luego de que Hiro recibiera medicina para quitarse las ronchas.

Era una noche fresca, Cass les había horneado galletitas y mamá Luisa les había hecho agua fresca de horchata para pasar el mal rato, y recién bañaditos porque a mamá Elena no le había hecho mucha gracia el encontrarlos cubiertos de tatuajes. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el comedor, porque en la sala sus familias estaban viendo noticias relacionadas a las olimpiadas de Brasil que cada día se acercaban más. Las ronchitas de Hiro ya casi habían desaparecido y ya no le daban comezón.

Tadashi sólo se rió.

—No te preocupes Miguel. Estuvo mejor enterarse cuando fue una cantidad tan pequeña.

—Tranquilos. —Les dijo tía Cass, quien estaba también con ellos. —Los accidentes pasan. Mañana yo les prepararé unos ricos mazapanes con almendras de leche y nuez para que ésto no tenga que suceder de nuevo.

—¿Sabes hacer mazapanes, tía Cass? —Preguntó Hiro.

—No, pero puedo aprender. Sería bueno incorporarlos a la cafetería. Si no tienen planes mañana, pueden ayudarme.

—No es justo, yo quiero mazapanes también. —Se quejó Tadashi. —Pero lo único que tengo es tarea que me está ahogando.

—Pero tú escogiste tu carrera. —Recordó Hiro.

—Sí, y la amo, la adoro y no la cambiaría por nada. Pero no significa que no me queje a veces. —Sonrió Tadashi. —Así es el amor.

Los niños se quedaron pensando en ello un rato, pero para mañana ya lo habían olvidado. En sus mentes infantiles, sólo había una cosa en la que podían pensar.

Grabar la canción.

Desayunaron molletes con todos, ayudaron a mamá Elena a deshebrar el pollo para la comida, prepararon los ricos mazapanes con ayuda de Cass como recompensa y compensación por el susto que pasaron ayer, y por supuesto, después salieron un rato a jugar al "pokemon go" y a cazar pokemons por ahí. Se despidieron de Cass con un besito y de mamá Coco con otro, tras lo cual partieron con los estómagos llenos de calorías, el sabor a nueces y leche en el paladar, y las mentes llenas de ilusión.

Porque no sólo estaban cazando pokemons. Si no que también estaban buscando un lugar con buena acústica para poder grabar las canciones.

Fue un dolor de cabeza encontrar un modo de sacar la guitarra del señor Takamoto del ático de Miguel, pero por suerte Dante vino a su rescate y, como ya le habían enseñado al cachorro algunos trucos, pudieron atarla a su espalda e indicarle al can que fuera al cementerio. En día de muertos estaba abarrotado, pero en verano no lo visitaba ni un alma. No sólo nadie los interrumpiría, si no que además no se tendrían que arriesgar a grabar otras voces de modo accidental.

Dante, por supuesto, se ganó una bolsita llena de pollo deshebrado que Hiro logró sacarle a mamá Elena.

—Ya se me hacía raro que te hubieras ofrecido a ayudar a deshebrar el pollo. —Dijo Miguel, contemplando como el pequeño cachorro se daba tremendo festín con pollo fresco luego de ayudarles a llevar la guitarra sobre su lomo.

—El pobre Dante se lo ganó, ahora sí puso a prueba su esfuerzo y su lealtad. —Justificó Hiro. —Bueno, ¿listo?

Miguel tragó saliva. Estar listo, quién sabe, lo que sí estaba era nervioso, y mucho. Ante él, su amigo había preparado un equipo de grabación económico que había traído con él de San Fransokyo, así como su sintetizador portátil para añadir los efectos que hicieran falta.

Aunque no tenía audiencia, y aunque Hiro ya lo había escuchado cantar mil veces, ésto de grabar una canción oficial era algo... diferente.

—E-estoy listo, sí.

No, no estaba listo. Y fue obvio porque su primer intento por grabar fue un fiasco: le temblaba la voz, desentonaba, el rasgueo de la guitarra no le salió bien.

Su amigo, por suerte, era un sol cuando quería. Así que le tuvo paciencia y le concedió que re-grabaran, y re-grabaran, y terminaron con dos o tres versiones buenas que, si bien algunas partes no estaban del todo óptimas, Hiro clamaba poder solucionarlo con un poco de edición de audio en su computadora personal. Miguel no entendió ni jota de nada pero dijo que sí a todo, aliviado de que la cosa hubiera terminado.

Aunque al menos lograron atrapar un Paras (lo cual consideraban un logro en un lugar tan rural como Santa Cecilia) y hacerle piojito a Dante hasta que estuvo contento. Hasta Hiro estaba encariñándose mucho con el perro, aún si era algo feo. Quizá algún día pudiera conocer a Mochi y ojalá se llevaran bien.

Para Hiro la experiencia en Santa Cecilia estaba siendo todo lo que San Fransokyo no había podido ser en meses.

Quizá porque podía atrapar mil pidgeys en compañía de Miguel. O buscar luciérnagas con él y Abel. O porque podían ayudar a la tía Cass en la cocina entre ambos, cuando querían más mazapanes de leche y nuez. O porque podían ir con mamá Coco y cantar canciones suavecito con ella, tomar los tres el sol en el patio, dejar que ella les contara historias de las que se acordaba.

—Cuando yo era chica. —Decía la ancianita. —Iba a la escuela con tu tía Rosita, Miguel. Me gustaba ir a la plaza a bailar, me recordaba mucho a la música de mi papá. Pero mi mamá no me dejaba ir, entonces ella me cubría. Y saliendo de la escuela nos íbamos a la plaza a bailar y ella me echaba aguas.

—¿Y tu mamá no se enteró, mamá Coco? —Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

Ella sonrió.

—No las suficientes veces para quitarme las ganas, m'ijito.

—¿Y no se veía raro que bailara sola, mamá Coco? —Preguntó Hiro, estando al tanto de que eran otros tiempos.

—Uuuy, ¡me encantaba! Pero a Rosita se le hizo raro, así que me presentó a su hermano, Julio. No me acuerdo muy bien cuándo, pero me empezó a enseñar a bailar. Fue ahí donde nos conocimos y nos enamoramos. Rosita era mi chaperona.

—¿Qué es un chaperón? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Es un amigo te ayuda con alguien a quien le tienes mucho cariño. —La viejita les guiñó el ojo. —Te ayudan a verlos, a hablarles. Eso es ser un chaperón. Gracias a tu tía Rosita, Dios la tenga en su santa Gloria, yo me casé con tu tío Julio.

Hiro estaba internamente emocionado. O sea, entonces, ¿Miguel era algo así como su chaperón, con Plasma?

—¿Cuántos años se llevaban, mamá Coco? —Preguntó Hiro con interés.

—Uuuuuy, no me acuerdo. Pero Julio ya estaba buscando trabajo para cuando nos casamos y yo estaba terminado la preparatoria. Estudié en un colegio para mujeres.

¡Entonces sí podía salir con alguien mayor!

—¿Y cómo fue, eh, ser novios?

—Ay, muy bonito, Hiro. Me llevaba a bailar a escondidas de mi mamá y conoció a mi familia. Iba muy en serio.

Miguel ya estaba mirando raro a su amigo, pero Hiro se veía realmente ilusionado, marcando en su cabeza todas las cosas que según él Plasma había hecho. Bueno, no lo llevaba a bailar, ¡Pero sí a peleas de robots!

—¿Y usted le regaló algo alguna vez?

—Oh, lo normal. Dulces, flores. Cuando nos casamos, eso sí, él estuvo dispuesto a seguir las reglas de mi mamá. Y ya no volvimos a bailar en la plaza jamás.

Hiro se descolocó, y Miguel se interesó. ¿Nunca más? ¿De verdad?

—Pero si eran tan felices juntos, ¿Por qué pasaría eso? —Preguntó Miguel.

—El amor no es solo paseos y hacer cosas bonitas, m'ijitos. —Dijo la anciana. —Cuando una persona te quiere, te cuida del modo que te hace bien. Aún si a veces no te gusta. Julio no quería meternos en problemas con mi mamá, así que dejamos esa etapa loca de nuestras vidas y nos asentamos de zapateros cuando nos casamos.

—Pero... eso no se puede tan lindo. —Hiro ladeó la cabeza.

—Oh, hay gente que vale el esfuerzo, así como nosotros los queremos mucho. A veces no les gusta que les demos verduras, les mandemos a bañarse o que los castiguemos.

—Eeewww. —Se quejó Miguel. Mamá Coco sólo sonrió.

—Pero lo hacemos porque los queremos y nos preocupa que sean gente sana y de buenos principios.

Se despidieron de la abuela Coco y se fueron a jugar con Dante, pero Hiro se quedó pensando ello más tiempo del necesario. Algo lo incomodaba, le daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía identificar muy bien qué era. Parte de él quería hacer muchas preguntas a mamá Coco, pero la otra parte de él no sabía ni siquiera qué quería preguntar, sólo que algo le estaba haciendo ruido.

El modo en que Miguel y su familia lo trataban a él, a su tía y a su hermano mayor era muy lindo, y sonaba mucho a lo que mamá Coco decía. Pero, a la vez, era muy diferente del modo en que Plasma lo trataba. A él le gustaba, sí, pero también le gustaría tener las cosas que tenía mamá Coco. ¿O sería que el amor siempre era diferente?

...Eso o sólo está buscando excusas y modos de ilusionarse con una chica que sabe que está fuera de su alcance. Bastaba con comprobarlo echando un vistazo a sus interacciones del diario.

Ok, ya en serio: ¿qué era el amor?

Porque lo que mamá Coco le había contado no sonaba mucho a ser lo que pasaba con él y Plasma, y lo confundía. No sabía si era normal y había diferentes modos de querer a alguien así como había diferentes cariños para tus familiares. No sabía si estaba buscando encajar lo que tenían con la idea del amor con tal de darse una mínima oportunidad con ella. No sabía si su cerebro quizá ya se había frito porque esto de los sentimientos no se le daba bien. ¿Pero y si no? Ay, no, qué intenso era todo, era cansado de pensar.

¿Y si le preguntaba a ella? Naaaah, qué oso. Se burlaría de él para siempre. O peor, le contestaría algo que no quería oír. Además sería muy raro, ellos no se llevaban así, y si ya sabían qué hacían, ¿para qué iba a arruinarlo? Porque el amor se sentía bonito.

...Aún así... a la vez... ellos tenían su relación más bien basada como en colegas de trabajo. Y sí, a veces lo trataba muy lindo, pero la cosa era... que no era del diario. Y era... diferente.

Eso era. Si las cosas eran tan diferentes, ¿cómo iba a poder compararlas entre sí? Iba a necesitar más evidencia y así antes de seguir... ¿cómo era la palabra que Abel había usado...?. Ah, sí. "Clavándose" con Plasma.

—Hiro, te llenastes de tierra. —Le llamó la atención Miguel de nuevo.

—¿Eh? —El niño miró hacia abajo. —¡Oh!

He aquí el prodigio de San Fransokyo, llenándose de tierra por ponerse a reflexionar mientras tía Cass les enseñaba a trasplantar árboles y plantas, pues quería asegurarse de dejarle un regalo a los Rivera antes de partir de regreso a San Fransokyo.

Cass suspiró y limpió al niño con un trapo con una sonrisa.

— Vaya, Hiro, estamos enamorados, ¿eh?

—¡N-nooooo, yo no! —Se puso a la defensiva el niño, rojo como un tomate mientras Miguel se reía porque sabía que era verdad.

—Tranquilo, Hiro, sólo es un chiste. Y Miguel,, no te rías de Hiro que un día te va a pasar igual.

—¡Eeewww, no! —Negó Miguel mientras Hiro volvía a plantar la mata de chiles. —¡Yo nunca me voy a enamorar de nadie! ¡Qué cursi!

—¡Ay, pero con lo bonito que es, Miguel! —Rió ella. —Además, oigan, no tiene nada de malo. Imagínense que encuentran a alguien que los inspira a ser mejores personas. Sería muy bonito para ambos.

—¿Mejores personas cómo? —Preguntó Hiro.

—Bueno, Hiro... que te inculcan buenos hábitos, no te meten en problemas, te inspiran a seguir tus sueños...

—¿Y si te gusta una persona que te mete en problemas y te da malos hábitos, qué? —El niño preguntó con curiosidad.

Cass titubeó. No estaba listo para que su chiste de señora tomara una ruta tan seria, así que tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Ella era bastante joven aún, pero fue como si de golpe hubiera recordado todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su adolescencia y que poco a poco le habían ido recortando la visión que tenía del amor, hasta destruirlo a pedazos. Y tenía que recordar que los pequeños estaban creciendo, e inevitablemente los iban a lastimar el día menos pensado.

—P-pues... te tienen que desgustar de algún modo, ¿verdad tía Cass? En las películas al menos nadie les hace caso... —Preguntó Miguel, sintiendo preocupación respecto a cómo Hiro hablaba de Plasma.

—B-bueno... —Ella suspiró y dejó las plantas por un momento. —A ver, siéntense. Tengo que decirles algo importante, ¿sí?

Los niños se miraron entre sí con un pequeño deje de ansiedad antes de atender a las órdenes de la mujer, sentándose frente a ella.

—Miren. Habrá mucha gente diferente en éste mundo que nos puede atraer mucho. Muchísimo. Y algunos les van a corresponder... pero que les guste alguien no significa que sea una garantía de que es una buena persona.

Ambos niños pusieron atención, aunque cada uno por razones diferentes: Hiro, de referencia. Miguel, por preocupación.

—Habrá gente que quiera lastimarlos o aprovecharse de ustedes... y será difícil decir adiós, pero tendrán que hacerlo. Hay gente que se queda, y sale muy lastimada, y no se dan cuenta. No vayan a hacer eso.

—¿Por qué alguien se quedaría si le hace daño? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Porque es gente que se aprovecha de la gente que se siente sola o triste, Miguel. —Explicó Cass. —Cuando ustedes se sienten mal, ¿no es reconfortante tener a alguien que los quiere al lado?

—Sí. —Respondió rápidamente Miguel.

—Bueno, hay gente que se hace pasar por alguien que los quiere, pero... sólo quieren que confíen en ellos para hacerles daño, o que les hagan favores. Puede ser alguien que se haga muy cercano a ustedes. Niños, si sucede, por más doloroso que sea, prométanme que me lo contarán, ¿sí? Y yo les ayudaré a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. —Les sonrió.

—Sí, tía Cass, lo prometemos. —Dijo Miguel.

—Uh... —Hiro titubeó, tragó saliva, y asintió. —Lo... prometo, tía.

Cass los abrazó

—Gracias. Me da tranquilidad. Todos nosotros los queremos muchísimo, por favor recuérdenlo. Están creciendo muy rápido y necesito que lo recuerden.

Miguel sonrió y devolvió el abrazo. Hiro también, pero permaneció pensativo y en silencio. Algo que Miguel notó.

Esa noche, pidió permiso a su abuelita para poder llevar a Hiro a ver las luciérnagas y las estrellas en una colina cercana, porque "en San Fransokyo Hiro no puede ver las estrellas, y aquí sí". Abuelita dijo que sí, siempre y cuando llevaran a alguien con ellos. Miguel no titubeó en sugerir a su primo Abel, pues sabía lo fácil que se distraía con casi cualquier cosa cuando sabía que los adultos no estaban mirando.

Se encaminaron a la colina, y espero a que su primo se distrajera lo suficiente con su torta de jamón. Tras lo cual se acercó a su amigo, quien miraba el cielo embobado con esa cara de reflexión que había tenido los últimos días, espantando unas pocas luciérnagas en su intento por acercarse. Se sentó a su lado, tomó aire y juntó valor.

—Hiro. —Empezó.

—¿Sí? —Respondió éste, volteando a verlo.

—...N-no dejes que te pase nada, ¿sí? —Pidió.

—¿...? ¿De qué o qué?

—...De lo que sea. Eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho. No quiero que te pase nada.

Hiro lo miró, tardando un poco en entender de qué estaba hablando Miguel hasta que éste le tomó la manita, algo preocupado, mirándolo con súplica silenciosa.

Ah. Claro... ya entendía, Plasma.

—... Tendré cuidado. —Afirmó, sonriéndole un poco para quitarle la preocupación a Miguel.

—...Gracias. —Sonrió el niño.

—Uh... oye... y a ti... en serio, en serio, ¿no te ha gustado nadie? —Preguntó Hiro, algo titubeante y con las mejillas rojas, apretándole la mano de los nervios.

Miguel miró al cielo y se quedó intentando hacer memoria por un momento-

—Mmmmnope. Nada. —Se encogió de hombros. —Y espero que no me guste nadie, se escucha muy pesado.

—Sí... no vayas a enamorarte de nadie, no vale la pena. ¡Es estúpido!

—¡Yep, nunca me enamoraré de nadie! —Afirmó Miguel con una gran sonrisa.

Ninguno volvió a sacar el tema. Regresaron a casa charlando animadamente como si nada, cenaron, se fueron a dormir.

Antes de darse cuenta, las vacaciones terminaron y el día de la despedida llegó. No querían tener que decirse adiós, pero Hiro no podía quedarse viviendo eternamente en San Fransokyo toda su vida, así que se resignaron a despedirse en el aeropuerto.

—¡Para ti! —Le susurró Miguel, dándole una bolsita de celofán rosa.

Hiro la examinó mientras su tía se distraía hablando con doña Elena y mamá Luisa sobre recetas: estaba llena con pequeños mazapanes en forma de corazón cortados dentro, y además, traía una tarjetita pegada con una pequeña Pucca abrazando a Garu, que decía "eres el lugar al que siempre quiero volver".

—¡O-oh! ¡G-gracias, Miguel! ¡Yo... yo también quiero volver a verte pronto! —Tartamudeó Hiro, ligeramente enternecido.

Miguel lo miró entornando los ojos.

—¡Son para que le des a Plasma, baboso! ¡No son para ti! —Le susurró.

—Ah, va. —Hiro asintió, decidiendo que también hacía perfecto sentido. —¡Gracias! Va a serme útil.

—¡De nada! —Sonrió Miguel para luego despedirlo con un leve besito en la mejilla.

El viaje de vuelta a San Fransokyo fue bastante tranquilo, tanto, que los mazapanes pudieron conservarse intactos. Pero a pesar del buen tiempo y lo relajado del viaje, Hiro no podía evitar el sentirse terriblemente nervioso de ver a Plasma. El problema era que a éstas alturas ya estaba más lleno de dudas que antes, por lo que el inminente encuentro con ella le causaba sentimientos encontrados.

Fue bueno volver a ver a Tadashi, y para que no sospechara nada, se inventó que las galletas de mazapán se las había dado Miguel como símbolo de amistad.

No entendió el chillido de frustración (¿o emoción?) que su hermano mayor lanzó, ni por qué dijo que éste nivel de ceguera y closetismo no era normal. Preguntó, pero Tadashi no le quiso explicar nada... así que se quedó con la duda. Pero al menos no pidió más explicaciones respecto al dulce así que se daba por bien servido... era un trato medianamente justo.

Tres días más tarde, en la escuela, se mentalizaba para volver a ver a Plasma. Se repitió, una y otra vez, que no podía dejarse llevar, que tenía que comprobar por sí mismo que ella no pensaba hacerle nada. Aguantó a duras penas las clases de la preparatoria hasta que llegó la hora de ir a su laboratorio.

Y ahí, escuchó, reconoció, el característico sonido de sus pesadas botas negras avanzando hacia él, y de inmediato empezó a sentir su corazón latir de emoción. Intentó concentrarse, hizo todo lo que podía, ¡de verdad! Incluso intentó bajar la vista y concentrarse en la mesa frente a él... pero...

—Hey, pequeño genio. ¿Cómo te la pasaste en México? —Escuchó que una linda voz femenina, y muy conocida para él, le preguntaba.

Ella depositó una mano en su cabello y Hiro alzó la vista para verla, tragando saliva.

Se supo derrotado de inmediato: Plasma estaba tan linda como siempre, con su sonrisa segura, sus piercings, sus medias de red y su cabello de colores artificiales, que ahora mismo era de un morado brillante.

Era el aura de diosa que tanto la caracterizaba.

—O-oh. Uhm... te... t-te pintaste el pelo. —Comentó bobamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Te gusta? —Ella le guiñó el ojo. —Pensé que se vería genial. ¿Qué crees?

—S-sí, sí. Bueno, en realidad a mí me gusta mucho el morado. —En realidad le gustaría cualquier cosa que ella usara, pero bueno.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow, genial! ¡Entonces supongo que ahora soy tu nueva persona favorita! —Rió ella. —¡No me quejo, es un honor!

Hiro sintió que la cara volvía a calentársele en demasía, y tragó saliva. Pero antes de poder contestar con algo, Plasma se sentó a su lado con una silla que posiblemente le quitó a alguien más que no la estaba usando de todos modos.

—Hey, ésta noche nos conseguí una nueva pelea de robots para ti. Ya he pensado en una excusa con la que puedes salir sin que tu hermano loco sospeche que fui yo. ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres montar en mi moto y que te lleve allá? Cuando terminemos puedes contarme todo sobre tu viaje.

—Ah, pero... mi hermano...

—Nah, no te preocupes. Ni se va a enterar, tengo todo listo. Anda, ven, será divertido.

Hiro la miró.

En el fondo, Hiro sabía que tenía que decir que no. Sabía que había hecho promesas. Sabía que llevaba una bolsita de mazapanes en la mochila, si no es que estaban todos quebrados ya, que su mejor amigo le había hecho en un intento de darle una ventaja. Sabía que Tadashi estaba preocupado, que Cass le había advertido, que mamá Coco le había contado...

Pero era difícil recordar todo eso cuando Plasma pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y le revolvía el pelo con familiaridad, de ese modo que siempre lo dejaba con ganas de más. Su perfume, su ligero aroma a cigarros robados, su rebeldía, su confianza, su modo de moverse como sabiendo que nada ni nadie iba a importar más que ella...

Y... recordar las peleas de robots.. que podría regresar ahí y humillar a unos cuantos idiotas que tuvieran el ego demasiado inflado y le llamaran un simple mocoso, sentirse en control, poderoso de nuevo. Que Plasma lo vitoreara, lo felicitara, lo abrazara.

El beso que le había dado antes de irse a México...

Ah, al diablo. Otro día saldría de ésto, ¿qué importaba un día más o un día menos? No podía ser peligrosa. No había hecho que presentarlo con gente genial y llevarlo a lugares geniales, a eventos, a peleas, en su motocicleta, libre como el aire, sin que nadie le dijera qué hacer.

—Claro, cuenta conmigo. —Contestó.

—¡Ése es el Hiro que yo conozco! —Sonrió ella. —Te va a encantar, ya lo verás. Si se pone aburrido nos vamos y te llevo a otra. ¡Hay que celebrar que estás de vuelta! No voy a llevarte a ningún lado lleno de low-ballers, ¡el festejado eres tú!

Hiro se rió y se permitió derretirse un poco más en el contacto de ella. Claramente Plasma se preocupaba por él. ¿Por qué habría tenido tanta miedo? Ahora se sentía como un tonto.

Bah. Iría, total. Ésto era sobre él y Plasma ahora, ya había estado bien de preocuparse por otros que no lo entendían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haciéndose el dormido y con ayuda de una cuerda fue como logró escapar de su hermano y fugarse con Plasma en pos de aventuras, acción, circuitos rotos y claro, mucho, mucho dinero.

Ésta vez, el lugar de la pelea no era en ningún callejón con olor a cerveza u orina, no. Ésta vez, Plasma lo condujo a la casa de uno de sus amigos, mientras le explicaba el plan a un sorprendido Hiro.

La idea era muy simple, el dueño de la casa había organizado una fiesta inspirada en robots y sólo estaba buscando algo que la alzara un poco, así que había decidido organizar un pequeño torneo de robots. La idea era dejar que Hiro ganara todas las peleas excepto la última, contra él, para que así el dueño pudiera quedarse el dinero del premio. Plasma había negociado para repartir ese dinero entre los tres.

—¿En serio están organizando eso en _su casa_? —Preguntó él.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene? —Cuestionó ella una vez hubieron llegado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es... uh... ¿arriesgado?

—Meh, como si importara a éstas alturas. ¿O qué, tienes miedo? —Lo picó ella. —¿México te volvió blandito? ¿Quieres regresar a casa?

—¡Yo no soy ningún miedoso! —Afirmó Hiro, dejando el casco en la motocicleta y siguiendo a Plasma.

—Entonces vamos, nerd, que tenemos una pelea que perder.

El ambiente en exceso ruidoso, apestoso a sudor, alcohol y cigarro hizo que Hiro se mareara. Y el modo en que Plasma parecía saludar a todos con familiaridad, también le ponía bastante incómodo: era evidente que el único que no conocía a nadie aquí (y además, el más joven de todos) era él.

Plasma no lo estaba presentando con nadie, pero a éstas alturas no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Súbitamente, se sentía más como un trofeo o una mascota que como su socio, mucho menos como su amigo.

Pronto, un nuevo sentimiento empezó a presionar en el ya incómodo pecho de Hiro.

—¡Plasma, hey, qué hay! ¡Ésto no es el kinder!

—¡Hey, Karma! —Saludó ella. —No es mío, no soy TAN descuidada, por favor.

—¡Ay por favor, te conozco de hace años! ¿Quién es el papá del niño, Plasma? ¿Mantienes la cuenta a éstas alturas?

—¿ _TÚ_ mantienes tu cuenta? ¡Eres la menos indicada para reclamarme! —Rió ella, a la par de sus amigos.

Los celos.

—Soy su amigo, no su hijo. —Protestó Hiro, desatando unas risas de parte de algunos que no entendía muy bien si se reían con él, o de él, o qué.

—Ah, tranquilo, Hiro, sólo son unos amigos. —Dijo ella, dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Así nos llevamos, no es nada.

—Hm... —Hiro titubeó.

—¡Plasma! ¿Una bebida!

—¡Conductor designado!

—Ah, pues na'. ¡Suerte con eso!

—¡Gracias!

Acababan de llegar pero Hiro ya se quería ir. Entre las dudas que le carcomían por dentro desde su viaje a México y que ahora resurgían con fuerza renovada, los celos porque no sabía de qué conocían todos a Plasma (y no sabía si quería saberlo todo en realidad), la inseguridad, el sentirse algo humillado y fuera de lugar, el ser tratado como si fuera un trofeo, entretenimiento, o algo del estilo...

Pero no conocía a nadie. No tenía en quién escudarse. Así que sólo se calló, se aguantó lo mejor que pudo las ganas de llorar que se acrecentaban en su pecho, y se pegó a Plasma como si su vida dependiera de ello, suplicándole que por favor lo llevara a su casa, porque no se la estaba pasando nada bien. El exceso de luces, de sonido, de estrés, de todo, estaba empezando a hacer mella en su psique.

Pero ella se negó. Algo sobre que ahora tenían que cumplir su trato con el dueño de la casa y no podían botarlo así sin más.

Y charlaba con una persona. Y con otra. Y preguntaba por los torneos. Y le pasaba la información a Hiro. Y se volvía a alejar para seguir charlando...

Hiro se resintió. ¿No se suponía que Plasma lo había sacado a celebrar y divertirse? ¿No se supone que iban a platicar ellos? ¿Que le iba a presentar gente nueva? ¿Que ésto fuera divertido?

_¿...Es esto el amor?_

...Ésto no era como en México...

Quizá... se había equivocado de persona. Tendría que... ver las cosas de otro ángulo.

Tomó aire. Inhaló, exhaló... y se forzó a ver lo que no había estado queriendo ver.

Que Plasma estaba haciendo apuestas a su nombre. Que lo llevaba de paseo a tratos donde ella también salía beneficiada. Que lo trataba de un modo bonito cuando estaban a solas y de otro modo cuando estaba en público. Que se llevaba de un modo tan pesado con sus amigos, que era evidente que no consideraba a Hiro ni de cerca, del mismo nivel que ellos.

Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

No necesitaba ninguna otra explicación. Los actos decían mucho más que las palabras.

—... Voy al baño. —Dijo Hiro, sintiendo que el corazón empezaba a hacérsele pedazos.

—¿Eh? Ah, oh, espera. —Dijo ella.

Se acercó al baño, tocó la puerta. Alguien dentro que le dijo que se perdiera y Hiro notó cómo se enfadaba brevemente. Como desquite, dio una fuerte patada a la pared y se alejó de ahí, llevándose al niño con ella.

—Nada. Vámonos de aquí, hay otro baño arriba. —Dijo ella, empezando a sentirse como una mamá soltera. Una muy irresponsable, pero bueno, un pecado más, uno menos, a la lista, meh.

—¿...Éstas personas son tus amigos? —Preguntó él.

—Seh. Bueno, hay algunos idiotas que no por aquí, pero puedes ignorarlos solamente. ¿Te urge mucho?

—No.

Cuando ella parecía cuidarlo de ese modo, Hiro casi podía pretender que tenía razones para dejar de sentirse tan mal. _Casi._ Pero la ilusión ya no duraba tanto tiempo como antes.

Plasma le dejó ir al baño que encontró libre, donde Hiro procedió a encerrarse, tomar aire...

Y marcar a Tadashi.

—¿Hiro? —Contestó su hermano al teléfono, medio dormido.

—... Hola. —Saludó Hiro con timidez.

Tadashi se confundió brevemente. ¿Por qué su hermano le marcaba desde su cama? ¿Con música de fondo...?

...Oh, no.

De un salto, Tadashi abandonó su cama, súbitamente despierto y luchando por ponerse algo de ropa encima. Pateó la cama de Hiro.

Almohadas y objetos varios acomodados con la forma del cuerpo de su hermano le recibieron. Maldijo mentalmente y volvió al teléfono.

—¡Dijiste que ibas a dejar de...! —Empezó.

—¿Puedes venir por mí? —Murmuró Hiro, sintiendo que empezaba a sollozar levemente.

Tadashi pausó. De todas las cosas que Hiro pudo haber dicho... esa no se la esperaba.

—... Voy de inmediato. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Te mando la ubicación a tu celular. Estoy bien, sólo.... sólo quiero ir a casa. —Suspiró el niño.

—Llego en cinco minutos. Quédate en un lugar seguro.

Hiro colgó y se mojó el rostro con agua, antes de regresar a la fiesta con Plasma. Alegó que sentía calor y por eso se había visto forzado a mojarse la cara. Ella se ofreció a prepararle una bebida bien fría en la cocina, a lo cual Hiro accedió. Por lo cual ella volvió a llevarlo a través del departamento, lo dejó en el sofá con instrucciones de esperarla porque los torneos no tardarían en comenzar, y se fue a la cocina.

Por supuesto, Hiro se escabulló, salió del departamento y se dirigió en dirección a la calle, con toda la intención de esperar a su hermano mayor y sintiéndose más perdido que nunca.

Era horrible esa sensación de querer llorar y no poder hacerlo.

Pocos momentos después, Tadashi llegó, y luego de un rápido regaño se encontraría montando en su motoneta para ir a casa y por fin alejarse de ese lugar horrible donde no deseaba pasar ni un segundo más de vida.

Poco después escuchó cómo las sirenas de policía que se acercaban al lugar.

—¿Los reportaste? —Preguntó Hiro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Resopló Tadashi. —¡Eres un menor de edad, no tendrían que haberte llevado en primer lugar!

—No tenías que hacerlo...

—No estás en posición de negociar ahora mismo, Hiro. Accediste a ir. Me mentiste y rompiste una promesa. —Reclamó molesto Tadashi.

Hiro calló y dejó que su hermano lo llevara a casa. Tadashi también calló, sabiendo que no estaba de humor para iniciar otra conversación estando enojado porque simplemente terminaría en más regaños.

Pero el sonido de los sollozos de Hiro a su espalda le hizo reconsiderar.

—...¿De verdad estás bien? —Se ablandó el mayor. —¿No te pasó nada?

—No estoy bien. —Murmuró Hiro. —Pensé que por fin tenía una amiga.

—...¿Ada? —Preguntó Tadashi, temiendo la respuesta.

—...Sí.

—¿...Qué te hizo? —Tadashi no golpeaba mujeres, pero por su hermano menor, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

—...M-me dijo que que quería que festejáramos mi llegada a San Fransokyo pero... creo que sólo me estaba utilizando para ganar dinero en las peleas de robots. Soy un tonto. Nunca nadie quiere ser mi amigo.

No pensaba decirle a Hiro que ésto iba mucho, mucho más allá de simplemente ser amigos. No estaba listo para ello.

—...Tranquilo, Hiro. Sólo buscaste en el lugar equivocado. Hay muchas personas a las que les encantaría ser tus amigos. —Intentó consolarlo Tadashi.

—...Espero que sí. —Contestó desanimado.

Nunca antes había agradecido tanto el llegar a casa, ponerse ropa limpia que no apestara a cigarro, y dormir en su cama abrazado de su almohada, rodeado de sus juguetes de héroes mechas y los planos desperdigados por el desorden del cuarto.

Ésto sí era un lugar donde él deseaba estar.

Al día siguiente, Tadashi tuvo que darle una plática larga y tendida: que posiblemente Plasma estuviera enojada, y tratara de echarle la culpa, pero que no se dejara intimidar. Que él lo apoyaba, incluso si a veces se equivocaba. Que no cediera a cosas que no quería hacer, que se mantuviera siempre en compañía de un alumno.

Y que, incluso si en su momento _quería, deseaba,_ ceder a ella... que por favor resistiera y no lo hiciera, para poder salir de ese agujero.

—Llámame si tienes problemas o si crees que te vas a quedar solo con ella. Iré por ti, no pasa nada, no importa qué sea. —Dijo Tadashi. —Somos hermanos, no dejaré que te hagan nada.

El profesor de cálculo faltó ese día. Lo cual Plasma aprovechó en cuanto se enteró y, sin querer esperar al club de robótica, se saltó la clase y se presentó en el salón del niño con gran enfado.

Hiro sintió que su corazón latía, pero ésta vez, de angustia. Intentó hacer sus ejercicios para respirar y clavó la vista en su cuaderno, para evitar hacer contacto visual con ella y sentirse presionado a decirle que sí, o empezar a sentirse mal.

Plasma llegó a su escritorio y le dio un manotazo.

Medio salón volteó, empezando a cuchichear entre ellos. Pero Hiro se negó a hacerlo.

—Mírame si tantos huevos tienes.

Hiro se negó, y Plasma se puso como loca.

Le reclamó a Hiro el no avisarle que había escuchado a la patrulla y haber huído como un chivato. Que eso no era lo que los amigos hacían. Que, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, eso era un golpe muy bajo.

La fobia social y la presión de contestar frente a todos empezaba a consumir a Hiro. ¿Lo estaban juzgando? ¿Estaban enterándose de sólo la mitad de la historia? No podría evitarla para siempre, podría hacerle daño. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

—N-no quiero ir a esos lugares. —Murmuró.

—¡Pues me hubieras dicho! —Contestó ella, aún completamente enojada. —¡No te hubiera llevado si no me hubieras dicho algo! ¡Carajo, Hiro, tienes boca para hablar, pues úsala! ¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera lo peor del mundo!

Hiro se molestó, sintiéndose una vez más como un niño regañado, y por un momento volvió a sentir que era su culpa. Pero trató de mantener a Tadashi y Cass presentes en su mente y recordarse que no, que él no se vino a meter a éstas situaciones porque sí, que lo habían arrastrado aprovechando su inocencia. No estaba bien echarse la culpa. ¿Él qué rayos iba a saber acerca del lugar a donde iban? ¡Era su primera vez en un sitio así!

—No quiero volver a ir a un lugar así.

—Sí, ya vi, llorón.

—¡Oye, ya déjalo! ¡Es un niño, abusona! —Dijo una chica.

—¡Ésto es entre él y yo, tú no te metas! —La silenció Plasma, antes de mirar a Hiro de nuevo. —Okay. Fuiste un cabrón, pero podemos salir del bache. De todos modos sólo era de una vez. Volveremos a los callejones y...

—No voy a ir. —Contestó Hiro, con la vista clavada en su cuaderno de cálculo.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio durante el cual no se atrevió a ver a Plasma a los ojos.

—...¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

¿Acaso ella se enfadaría con él cada vez que le llevara la contraria en algo?

—Que no voy a regresar.

—...¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Así nada más? ¿Porque sí? ¿Por cobarde?

—...Déjame en paz. —Murmuró Hiro, temblando en su lugar.

Plasma lo miró. Hiro no le regresó la mirada.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Contestó ella con veneno en la voz.

La muchacha tomó y tiró la mochila de Hiro al suelo en un arranque de ira, las cosas del niño quedando desperdigadas por el suelo mientras éste se encogía de terror en su sitio. El jefe de grupo le reclamó, pero ella sólo le mostró el dedo del medio antes de salir de ahí hecha una auténtica furia.

Sus compañeros empezaron a acercarse a él. Algunos preocupados por saber si estaba lastimado, otros, simplemente querían saber el chisme, porque pues era lo que sucedía, pero la mayoría se comportaban muy amables con él.

Le dijeron que no era su culpa. Era un niño. No estaba bien que alguien más grande de él se aprovechara de él de ese modo. No podían tratarlo como si el terreno de edades, experiencia, y demás, fuera el mismo.

Le preguntaron si necesitaba que lo acompañaran a la dirección, a lo cual accedió porque prefería irse a casa con su hermano.

Plasta terminó suspendida por tres días, y claro, maldijo a Hiro como nunca antes mientras abandonaba la escuela y Hiro esperaba que Tadashi pasara por él.

—¡No te necesito! ¡Puedo yo sola perfectamente! ¡Vas a volver arrastrándote a mí, Hiro, y te voy a dar con la puerta en la cara! ¡No se va a quedar así! ¡Yo no hice nada más que tratarte bien, por mí es que estás dónde estás y sabes lo que sabes! ¡No vas a volver a encontrar a otra persona que te aguante y te trate como yo lo hice y lo sabes! —Le reclamó.

Para Plasma la situación era clara. Hiro la había botado sin ninguna explicación ni nada por el estilo. Admitir que era su culpa sería perder ante él, y ella odiaba perder a menos que fuera por un riesgo calculado.

En su mente, ella tenía derecho a reclamarle a Hiro.

El niño no le contestó: la chica que le gustaba ahora lo odiaba. Tenía miedo y muchas ganas de llorar. Así que simplemente siguió el consejo de su tía: decirle a alguien de confianza. En éste caso, a Tadashi.

Era la primera vez que se sentía seguro contándole todo, en medio de su llanto desconsolado, a alguien en quien sabía podía confiar para cuidarlo y protegerlo de verdad, no porque esperara algo a cambio. Por lo mismo, terminó por contarle todo. Absolutamente todo.

Incluso su enamoramiento.

Tadashi, en una demostración de auto-control infinito, contó hasta diez para evitar reaccionar al hecho de que muy posiblemente Plasma hubiera aprovechado la vulnerabilidad de su hermano para usarlo y tratarlo de ese modo y abrazó a Hiro. Le aseguró que ya había pasado y mejor entre ambos y tía Cass se comieron los mazapanes de Miguel.

Ni uno se lo iba a quedar ella. Miguel se los había dado, no se los merecía.

Luego, la acción.

Hiro nunca supo cómo su hermano solucionó las cosas, sólo que fue a hablar con la escuela, con su tía, y no supo con cuántas personas más... pero a partir de ese día en que Plasma le gritó hasta de lo que se iba a morir en la entrada de la prepa, ya no volvió a verla.

Había sido expulsada. Y muy pronto se dio cuenta que ella también lo había bloqueado de todas las redes sociales.

—Ya pasó, Hiro, ya pasó... —Solía decirle Cass con tono cansado, acariciándole el pelo más para calmarse ella que para calmar a Hiro, ya agotada de tantas veces que la gente maltrataba a su sobrino.

No era justo que por ser un jovencito brillante, su sobrino tuviera que verse envuelto en éstas situaciones. El mundo era cruel.

Pero el niño sólo escuchaba a medias. Lo que más le dolía no eran los golpes... era su corazón destrozado.

Muchas veces se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era de verdad lo correcto, si es que dolía tanto. ¿Y si ella de verdad era una amiga? ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si solo mostraba amor de un modo diferente? Pero si era así... ¿A él le hubiera gustado verse siempre en situaciones así?

Las lágrimas que lloraba de noche. Lo estúpido que se sentía por haber extrañarla y la añoraba cada día, sin parar, por mucho que intentara convencerse de que había sido lo mejor y que su familia lo quería, una y otra vez pensaba en sus palabras, en que iba a regresar a ella, en qué ella le había vuelto quién era.

Porque tenía razón.

A pesar de saber que contaba con una red de amistades y familiares, Hiro no quería hacer nada más que regresar a ella y al cariño (o lo que fuera, a estas alturas no le importaba si no era cariño) de ella, y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Volver a hacer robots juntos, que las cosas fueran como antes.

Fue de las primeras personas que le habló de buen modo. Qué fue su amiga. Con ella podía compartir cosas que con nadie más podía.

Era _doloroso_.

Si el tiempo curaba todo, no podía esperar a que éste pasara. Lo más deprisa posible, de preferencia.

Esperaba que Miguel nunca fuera a enamorarse. Era una tortura.

Esperaba que a su amigo le fuera mejor que a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todosssss! Soy Axuuu.
> 
> Efe por Hiro y su encuentro con Plasma. (?)
> 
> SPEECH SOBRE RELACIONES TÓXICAS POR SI NO HICE ESTO LO BASTANTE OBVIO:
> 
> (Aquí lo hice lo más estúpidamente obvio posible porque quería que se notara el por qué no puedes salir de una relación tóxica tan fácilmente sin que a nadie le quedara la duda de lo que sucedía y empezaran a justificar a Ada/Plasma, pero si quieren ver un ejemplo de sutileza, les recomiendo que lean "Me Gustas Dañado" de Lyn Valo, sobre todo porque ahí no hay un imbalance de poder niño/adulto )
> 
> Recuerden, amiguitos, las relaciones tóxicas no son fáciles de ver a simple vista porque la mayoría de las veces se meten con gente que les cae bien o a la que agarraron cariño de algún modo, y además, que también tiene sus virtudes y hasta pudieron hacer algo por ustedes (ya vieron que Plasma era muy inteligente, simpática, "cool", segura de sí misma, defendía a Hiro y compartía intereses con él), porque NADIE se levanta de la cama por las mañanas diciendo "OH BOY, MI OBJETIVO DE HOY ES HACER SENTIR MISERABLE A TODO MUNDO", esas no son personas, esos son villanos escritos para un guión. Las personas hacemos las cosas por algo que creemos que está bien.
> 
> Y es por eso que es más fácil justificar todo lo que les hacen y creer que ustedes tienen la culpa de sus enfados, porque "no lo hacen de mala fe". Y puede ser verdad, pero la diferencia con una relación sana es que en una relación tóxica por lo general cuando tienen algún problema o defecto, se buscará echarle la culpa al otro en lugar de repararlo y regresar una y otra vez al mismo tema, y cada quien está buscando el beneficio propio, no el de otra persona. Y, cuando se hace algo por la otra persona, generalmente es porque se espera algo a cambio, buscando un beneficio propio, no mutuo.
> 
> Las relaciones así son difíciles porque con frecuencia olvidas que tienes a más gente que te quiere, o que podrías encontrar a más gente que te quiera y te apoye en tiempos difíciles, así que tu único punto de referencia es ésta persona que te da cariño... buscando algo a cambio, pero te lo da. Así que es fácil recaer o extrañar a la otra persona, más si esta llega con amenazas de "no vas a encontrar a alguien más además que a mi" porque estás en una posición vulnerable donde en serio crees que nadie más te va a querer, y es fácil regresar.
> 
> Otra cosa que les quería mencionar es que las relaciones tóxicas no son exclusivas de una pareja. Una relación es eso: el lazo de relación que existe entre dos personas. Pueden ser amigos, familiares, alguien de nuestra confianza.
> 
> Es difícil salir, pero con apoyo, compañía, y mucho trabajo, se puede. Y, en caso de ser nosotros los tóxicos, es difícil cambiar, pero se puede. Tenemos que escuchar las críticas que nos hagan y determinar cuáles son válidas y cuáles no, cuáles están haciendo daño y cuáles no, e ir cambiándolas. Así nos podremos ir transformando en mejores personas, más justas, más fuertes, más dignas y capaces de sostenernos por nosotros mismos.
> 
> En fin, sin nada más que decirles, los dejo. <3 Baaaiiissss.


	10. ¿"Pubertad"?

Hiro empezaba a pensar que el peor error que había cometido en su vida fue pedirle a Tadashi que fuera por él el día que se separó de Plasma. Lo animaban, lo apoyaban, le decían que fue lo correcto, pero... es que... era _tan difícil de_ creer cuando veía cómo su vida regresaba a ser la que era antes de conocerla a ella.

Acortaron su horario de salida y le pusieron un un toque de queda, "por seguridad". Titubeaban al ofrecerle explicaciones de su situación, sin saber si iba a ayudarlo o a empeorar las cosas. Lo aislaron del resto del club de robótica porque no sabían si uno de sus compañeros podría ayudarle a tener contacto con Plasma, y Tadashi volvió a enseñarle su aburrida robótica para bebés en casa (las botitas voladoras que le hizo a Mochi fueron lo más interesante que logró). La escuela lanzó un comunicado contra el bullying y la pedofilia que lo pusieron incómodo porque sabía muy bien que la razón era él, las chicas lo trataban como si fuera de cristal, y los chicos lo evitaban por temor a regarla. La terapeuta escolar no hacía más que preguntarle "¿y eso cómo te hace sentir?" en un ambiente donde Hiro sentía que estaba presionado a hablar con una desconocida con quien ni siquiera quería hablar en primer lugar.

Es decir... quizá era su imaginación pero... todas éstas cosas que eran para ayudarlo y que eran por su seguridad... se sentían más como... un castigo.

Sentía que estaba pagando con su libertad y su dignidad un crimen que él no había cometido, si no del que había sido víctima, mientras que Plasma simplemente se había... ¿cambiado de escuela?

Era horrible de pensarlo, la verdad. Quizá lo estaba viendo del modo equivocado, no sabía. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación o parte del proceso de sanar, porque le dijeron que en realidad gran parte del cambio estaba en él, pero que no desesperara porque poco a poco iría olvidándola y aprendiendo a vivir con ello. Que el tiempo iría sanando la herida, que con apoyo saldría adelante.

Quería creerlo, pero... aún dudaba.

Daba miedo saber lo cerca que estuvo a ser víctima de acoso sexual, bullying, y abuso de poder, y también era tan... irreal, porque el cómo Plasma lo había tratado no se había sentido así... sí, le pedía cosas raras para su edad, pero era sólo porque era grande y podía con ellas... o eso pensaba él... pero le decían que no... pero luego lo trataban así y...

Seguía dándole vueltas la cabeza.

¿No lo habría imaginado? ¿O era porque le ponía nervioso saber que la única gente interesada en tratarlo como a un "niño grande" era gente que buscaba aprovecharse de su falta de experiencia? ¿Qué podía y no podía decidir a su edad? ¿Cuándo se consideraba que no podía defenderse solo? Y sobre todo, si Plasma había sido la mala, ¿por qué era él quien tenía que cambiar su vida? ¿Era ésta una de esas cosas que los adultos le decían que no iba a entender?

Cumplió doce años, pasó Navidad, año nuevo... Y lejos de olvidarla, la extrañaba cada día más.

No sabía si estaba distorsionando los recuerdos negativos que tenía de ella en favor de los positivos, o si todo el mundo exageraba sobre cómo ella lo había tratado y sólo la odiaban y la perseguían "porque sí" (como ella le había dicho en alguna ocasión y la verdad ahora empezaba a creerle), pero la verdad era que conforme su situación se volvía más asfixiante y confusa, y como el tiempo sólo iba borrando las preguntas y recuerdos desagradables relativos a ella para reemplazarlos con éstas nuevas preguntas y recuerdos desagradables en su presente, era más fácil anhelar su presencia en lugar de repudiarla.

Recordaba cómo le llevaba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en su motocicleta por la noche, en medio de las luces chispeantes de la ciudad. Que podía acelerar cuando no había tráfico y Hiro podía gritar de emoción y felicidad con el corazón a mil latidos por minuto cuando se abrazaba a ella y sentía su calor y su leve aroma a cigarro y perfume de mujer joven. Cuando le llevaba al callejón de la suerte y lo dejaba probar por sí mismo su verdadera valía, aniquilando a adolescentes y adultos de ego hinchado que eran tres veces su tamaño y su peso en batalla.

Le ayudaba a fugarse cuando él no podía, le proveía de excusas cuando a él no se le ocurría nada, y se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las finanzas o arreglar batallas para luego sólo comunicarle el resultado esperado de una pelea, tras lo cual le dejaba todo el espacio del mundo para "hacer su magia" y darle la mitad del dinero, dándole crédito y diciéndole que todo ésto lo habían logrado gracias a él y a su súper genio.

 _Era_ libre.

No como ahora, que vivía en terapia, en la escuela, y encerrado en casa, buscando respuestas a una pregunta que no sabía si era del todo lo que en realidad quería preguntar él.

Empezó a ver anime mecha y de ciencia ficción, acumulando figuras ficticias que le dejaban soñar que volaba, como compensación a no poder vivirlo en carne propia. Estudió los temas filosóficos lo más que pudo, pero nunca pudo llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

(Aún así, ni de joda le iban a quitar sus figuras coleccionables. Ese EVA era suyo y no entendía por qué todos odiaban a Shinji si era obvio que no quería meterse al puto robot, punto).

—Miguel... —Preguntó un día a través de la cámara del teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa, Hiro?

—...¿Crees que soy inteligente o muy tonto?

Miguel parpadeó, mirándolo en la videollamada desde su tarea con grandes ojos curiosos.

—Pues eres muy inteligente, diría yo.

—¿Y crees que sea malo que no entienda algunas cosas? O... ¿o que sea malo que sea inteligente o...? No, espera... ¿Te caigo bien, crees que soy buena persona...? No, no es así... ¿Soy mal amigo si soy mala persona...? ¡Agh! ¿Cómo hago ésto? Ni siquiera sé qué quiero preguntar, ugh.

Hiro dejó caer su cabeza en frustración, sin estar seguro de estar preguntando la pregunta que quería en realidad, pero tampoco siendo capaz de identificarla. Miguel lo miró y, aunque no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, sabía que Hiro no la pasaba muy bien en esos momentos. Así que simplemente lo hizo lo mejor que pudo a través de lo poco que había logrado empatizar.

—Mira... sí eres un poco raro y no siempre entiendo lo que dices, pero es algo que te hace ser tú. Y tú eres mi mejor amigo. Así que... supongo que, mientras seas tú mismo, para mí estás muy bien y no pido nada más. No le hace si eres inteligente o no.

—...¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo de veritas. Y siento mucho que estés pasando por todo ésto ahora mismo, pero no es tu culpa y no te hace menos mi amigo. ¿Te sientes bien?

—...Bueno, ahora un poco mejor.

Hiro sonrió brevemente. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué quería preguntarle, porque no era muy bueno traduciendo sus sentimientos de pesar a palabras exactas, de algún modo la respuesta de Miguel había dado en el clavo y había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco.

Un poco. Porque después regresaba a rumiar sobre los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez.

_Plasma._

...Quizá había exagerado al acusarla con Tadashi. Sólo era una fiesta y ya, y ella estaba enojada porque pudieron haberlo solucionarlo muy fácil solo con que Hiro no aceptara desde el inicio en lugar de dejarle plantada, ella seguro habría entendido, sólo debió de ser más claro y más firme. ¡Ella siempre entendía las cosas, era muy inteligente y abierta de mente!

Él sabía lo que hacía, ya tenía doce, no era justo que para unas cosas fuera muy pequeño y otras no. ¡Si era ésto justo de lo que buscaba escapar en primer lugar, ella sólo lo había ayudado a lograr lo que quería! ¿Acoso? ¿Bullying? Eran memorias tan lejanas para él que empezaba a preguntarse si habrían sucedido en primer lugar o si lo había imaginado, pues sólo recordaba lo bien que ella le había tratado.

Lo había arruinado todo.

_"¡Vas a volver arrastrándote a mí, Hiro, y te voy a dar con la puerta en la cara!"_

Sí. No lo iba a negar. Regresaría pidiéndole perdón de rodillas a la muchacha si...

_"¡No se va a quedar así!"_

...No lo tuviera bloqueado y borrado de todos lados, y si él no estuviera atorado aquí como un imbécil que no podía valerse por sí mismo y tenía que pagar por todo mientras ella corría _libre_ como el viento en otro lado porque ella SÍ que sabía lo que hacía y era independiente y nadie tenía que ayudarla, quizá hasta con algún muchacho que valía más la pena que él, por mucho que le rompiera el corazón pensar en ello.

_"¡Yo no hice nada más que tratarte bien, por mí es que estás dónde estás y sabes lo que sabes!"_

Qué idiota, si hubiera aguantado unas horas más en esa fiesta ahora ella estaría aquí, y estarían bien. Regresarían a lo suyo, se sentiría libre de nuevo para explotar su creatividad y su genio al máximo nivel al lado de una chica asombrosa y muy inteligente que lo había tratado como a su igual, que creía en su potencial, que lo ayudaba con sus metas y que siempre le hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando con tan solo abrazarlo, tomarle la mano o sonreírle. Quizá hasta podrían haber llegado a escaparse de casa y tener algo cuando Hiro creciera un poco más. Podría haberla llevado a conocer a Miguel después.

Y no como ahora, que no le tenían confianza y vivía encerrado en una terapia idiota.

Peeeeero no, don Pendejo tuvo que ir de _llorón_ con su hermano como el _chillón_ y _marica_ que era, qué grande eres Hiro, muy inteligente. Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando como castigo por haberla traicionado y no tener huevos de simplemente solucionar bien las cosas y hablar un poco más fuerte.

_"¡No vas a volver a encontrar a otra persona que te aguante y te trate como yo lo hice_ **_y lo sabes_ ** _!"_

Los adultos decían que era Hiro quien había caído en la red de ella, pero ahora se preguntaba si al final no había sido Plasma quién había cometido un error al confiar en él y tenerle tanta fe a alguien que claramente no se la merecía ni sabía qué hacer con ella. Le decían que ésto no era posible simplemente por la diferencia de edad, pero... sentía realmente que la edad no era excusa.

Si pudiera, volvería el tiempo atrás y se quedaría en la fiesta. Era sólo un poco de sufrimiento que Plasma le pedía aguantar a cambio de... el mundo entero. Deseaba _tanto_ que las cosas fueran como antes, y a estas alturas estaba dispuesto a acceder a cualquier cosa, a cualquier fiesta estúpida y sofocante, a cualquier mentira, a cualquier trampa, con tal de que ella regresara. Pero había cortado el hilo y ya no había marcha atrás, ella no iba a regresar, no le debía nada.

Plasma ya no iba a regresar a arreglar su cagada, a rescatarlo y regresarle la libertad, la creatividad y la emoción que tanto ansiaba en su vida, porque ya le había dado esa oportunidad y Hiro la había tirado a la basura. Y ahora que él la había ahuyentado, sentía que tenía que arreglar éste asunto por él mismo o iba a volverse loco si seguía llorando y lamentándose en medio de su encierro, castigo divino, o lo que sea que ésto fuera, que aún no sabía si se lo merecía o no, dependiendo de qué humor se levantara ese día.

Él había roto ésto, él había elegido ésto.

La amaba por hacerlo libre. La odiaba por usarlo. Le tenía cariño por el trato que tuvo con él. La repudiaba por lo que le hizo hacer. La extrañaba y quería pedirle perdón para que lo rescatara. Pero tampoco quería volver a verla porque le aterraba su mera presencia.

La cabeza le iba a explotar.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su primera prioridad sería, primero, recuperar la libertad que ella le había enseñado y que no supo valorar hasta que se fue, porque así al menos podría empezar con la dichosa sanación que se estaba tardando en llegar, y dejar de pensar en ella como una salvadora. Su teoría era que, si él mismo se salvaba, ella ya no iba a ser necesaria, y al menos podría empezar a descartarla.

Iba a regresar a los rings por sí mismo y probar que podía volver a levantarse sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de ella. Quizá algún día ella regresara, quizá no. Pero él ya no podía darse el lujo de esperarla, o iba a volverse loco con todos los sentimientos conflictivos que la rodeaban y, ahora sí, hacerse daño de verdad.

Tenía que hacer ésto por sí mismo. ¡Tenía que hacer ALGO por sí mismo!

Se sentía más solo ahora que nunca, sabiendo que todos esperaban algo de él, incluso él mismo. Pero sabía que aún podía contar con alguien que le había consolado a lo largo de éstos tiempos tan duros y que aún le tenía la suficiente paciencia para permanecer a su lado entre caída y caída. Alguien inteligente que, además, estaba mucho más habituado a planear escapes en solitario que él... y de quien seguramente podría solicitar un consejo o dos para sus próximas fugas.

_Miguel._

.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.

A sus diez años y a pesar de su ingenuidad, Miguel Rivera ya contaba con una biblioteca mental de conocimiento en fugas que sólo se comparaba con el repertorio de música para guitarra y voz que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

No pensó que a su corta edad tendría que verse al primero de los muchos dilemas que vendrían a él en la vida: estar dividido entre el amor a su familia, a la cual adoraba y que siempre le daban fuerza para seguir adelante y creer en sí mismo, y el amor a la música que se había convertido en su sueño más grande, su modo de demostrar quién era y qué era lo que vivía en su corazón.

Ambos le daban fuerza a su vida, y no quería dejar ir ninguno.

Tenía muchos ídolos aculumados a lo largo de los años, pero De la Cruz era el más grande de todos ellos. Nada ni nadie se le comparaba. No sólo era un excelente cantante y guitarrista quien componía sus propias letras, si no que además también había vivido y crecido en el pueblo de Santa Cecilia hasta que decidió dejarlo atrás en pos de seguir su sueño, con un coraje que Miguel sentía que a él le faltaba.

Soñaba con tener sus agallas para poder cumplir su sueño, casi tanto como tenía pesadillas respecto al rechazo de su familia si se atrevía a hacerlo. Y para contener esas pesadillas, soñaba entonces con que su familia mágicamente lo apoyaba, o que mamá Imelda nunca había prohibido la música en su casa, o que toda su familia era en realidad una familia de músicos y eran los más reconocidos de Santa Cecilia y le apoyaban...

Pero los sueños, sueños son. Y tenía que regresar a la realidad cuando acababan.

Así que, mientras se decidía a tomar un camino u otro, por el momento había aprendido a llevar una doble vida: por los días era un zapatero Rivera, pero por las noches y en su tiempo libre, era el más dedicado de los estudiantes de música.

...Y también un experto escapista callejero. Dante aprendió a seguirle el paso: a dónde iba Miguel, él también lo seguía.

Dos sombras en la noche persiguiendo el concepto abstracto del sentir hecho nota.

Eran el cariño y el apoyo de dos personas presentes en su vida lo que le mantenían firme y mirando al frente, sin derrumbarse aún cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles: su abuelita Coco y Hiro. En ese orden.

No era que quisiera menos a Hiro, no. Al contrario, a estas alturas lo consideraba parte de su familia, los Hamada eran de esos tíos y primos que ves dos o tres veces al año, pero que igual eres feliz de jugar un rato con ellos cada vez, y Hiro era el más cercano de todos ellos. Se habían contado cosas muy, muy íntimas que no dirían a nadie más. Habían estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Se querían incondicionalmente.

...Pero estaba lejos y no podía verlo tan seguido ni exigirle demasiado con todo con lo que estaba pasando, que era dificilísimo (no le quisieron dar todos los detalles, pero Plasma al parecer lo había tratado mal y Hiro quedó con el corazón tan roto que tenía que ir a terapia para sanarlo o algo así, y por eso le era difícil estar feliz o disfrutar cosas por ahora y pensaba más raro que antes), así que cuando Miguel empezaba a sentirse mal y Hiro no estaba, se distraía de su ausencia con su altar a De la Cruz, Dante y su abuelita Coco.

Y además, mamá Coco lo necesitaba ahora más que antes.

Ella... no era la misma que hace unos años atrás: con más y más frecuencia olvidaba los nombres de gente en la familia, o fechas especiales. Miraba fotografías que una estresada mamá Elena le enseñaba, pero no las recordaba. A veces se le olvidaba si ya había comido o no, o que su papá, ese ser tan despreciado en la casa Rivera, había desaparecido y muerto hace tiempo, y preguntaba si ya había llegado a casa.

Mamá Elena le explicó que lo que su abuelita Coco tenía era una enfermedad llamada Alzheimer (aunque Miguel no sabía cómo se escribía ni se pronunciaba) que hacía que progresivamente olvidara las cosas, pero que seguía siendo ella, seguía queriéndolos mucho y siento parte de su familia, sólo había que apoyarla para que pudiera salir adelante.

Y por supuesto que Miguel lo hacía, pero a su modo: el niño había notado que mamá Coco podía recordar la melodía de canciones que Miguel le cantaba al oído, y lo había tomado como una especie de señal de que debía de seguir adelante con su sueño.

En el fondo, por supuesto, no quería que ella lo olvidara, ni perderla de un modo tan doloroso. Así que a su modo hacía lo posible por hacer como que nada malo estaba pasando y que ella sólo estaba cambiando.

Cada vez que llegaba de la escuela, iba corriendo directito a saludar a su abuelita y contarle de su día. Mamá Elena le daba permiso a sacarla a tomar el sol o llevarla a descansar, según su abuelita estuviera cansada o no, y era en ese momento donde Miguel aprovechaba a parlotear un poco sobre temas más vetados, como sus prácticas de música o la última canción que Hiro y él pensaban grabar y, a escondidas, cantarle bajito al oído.

—Eres muy bueno con tu mami Coco últimamente, mijito. Eso está muy bien, quiérela y apreciala mucho. —Lo felicitaba su mamá.

Y Miguel se preguntaba por qué una frase tan dulce lo hacía sentir siempre como si se le estuviera acabando el tiempo, así que la trataba aún mejor que antes para compensar y no pensar demasiado en ello.

Le gustaba verla sonreír después y darle las gracias, y cantar muy bajito siguiendo la letra, como hacía con él y Hiro cuando eran más pequeños. Podía abrazarla, sentir su apoyo, recordar su infancia junto a su mejor amigo, y además lograr que por un momento ésta mujer que tanta alegría le había traído fuera feliz y recordara algo que la hacía sonreír. Así era más fácil recordar por qué cantar era tan importante para él y por qué seguía insistiendo.

Por supuesto, le contó a Hiro, porque no sólo es que entre ellos no había secretos, si no que Hiro aliviaba un poco el desasosiego de su vida diaria.

 **Hiratón** 🐭  
En línea

Voy a juntar dinero para ir a verla!

No quiero que me olvide por no estar ahí! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ'Д'ﾟ)ﾟ｡

No te va a olvidar!!!

Yo me encargo de eso

Le cuento de ti todos los días!

Y mi mamá me deja enseñarle fotos donde sales!

Cómo está?

Está bien, orita está dormida

Y tú qué tal?

Te sirvió lo que querías saber para abrir ventanas?

Si no está gastada es más difícil

Con las nuevas no funciona chido

Sí, ya lo probé, funciona bien!

Tu familia sigue loca con la música?

Siiiii, uuugh

Es horrible...

Yo espero que entiendan pronto

Tienes MUCHO talento!

Sería un desperdicio si no lo notaran

Es más, yo mismo les haré ver!

Jajajaja y como sería eso?

No sé, pero haré un plan maestro para que te quieran

Y para que vean lo buen cantante que eres

Mientras tanto, al menos, quiero ver a mamá Coco

Quizá para el verano pueda ir!

!!!!

Síiiiiiiii!!! 🥺

Ven ven ven ven ven!

Ven a México otra vez!

Va a estar buenísimo vernos de nuevo!!!

Asdfsaldel perro jajajaja

wwwwwww

Mamá Coco va a estar feliz!!!

También me voy a poner a juntar

Yo no soy un supergenio así que ten paciencia

Bolear zapatos es más tardado!

Lo único malo era que Hiro lo tomó de punto de partida para regresar a las peleas con aún más fuerza que antes, tanto buscando sanar sus heridas como queriendo cierta independencia de vuelta en su vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Tadashi notara que se estaba volviendo un problema aún más fuerte que cuando Ada estaba en su vida: que si necesitaba de nuevo el dinero, que si mamá Coco tenía Alzheimer, que no podía alejarlo de la robótica luego de impulsarlo a ella toda su vida, que la terapia no funcionaba, que tenía pesadillas, que estaba en año sabático, que lo cubriera por ésta noche, ésta semana, éste mes quizás y ya ahora sí le paraba, que... que... que...

Para Tadashi era claro, pero no quería verlo.

Su hermano había desarrollado una adicción como modo de escape.

Por supuesto, tan pronto lo supo tuvo el sentimiento impulsivo de sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, pero... no era tan fácil ya.

—¡Pues quizá ese estilo de vida ordenado no es para mí! ¿has pensado en eso? ¿Qué tal vez yo quiero ésto y sólo me haces más daño diciéndome qué hacer? —Le había dicho su hermano menor, apartándolo para regresar a su computadora a ver si algún punto de batalla se había abierto.

—No se trata de que quieras o no. Es ilegal, es lo que es. —Contestó Tadashi, apartando a Hiro de la computadora. —¿Cómo puedes tener un cerebro tan brillante y usarlo de ese modo?

—¡Sólo es ilegal si te atrapan! ¡Y en todo caso, yo uso mi cerebro como yo quiera, es mío y estoy harto de que todos tengan una opinión al respecto! —Se defendió él, alejándose de Tadashi.

—¡No pienso esperar a que te hagas más daño o te pase algo! ¡Me prometiste que ya no ibas a hacerlo!

Hiro soltó un ruido de hastío.

Ésta conversación lo cansaba cada vez más. ¿Valía la pena acaso? Su hermano nunca escuchaba a sus razones, podía repetirle una y otra vez lo horrible que se sentía desde que Plasma se fue, y que saberse capaz de salir adelante por sí mismo y continuar con los hobbies perdidos lo ayudaba, pero... al final del día, todas las inútiles y aburridas soluciones de su hermano se resumían en "regresa a terapia", "es por tu bien", "no puedes usar robótica de ese modo tan peligroso", "sólo eres un niño, no está bien".

Para Tadashi seguía siendo blanco o negro y no se molestaba en ver lo mucho que le costaba cumplir con lo que le estaba exigiendo, porque estaba enfocado más en la meta al final del camino. Así que... razonar con él era inútil. Él solo podía ver la meta, mientras que Hiro vivía el camino.

Se dijo que se haría cargo de sí mismo y eso iba a hacer, así fuera contra su propio hermano.

—Voy a seguir yendo. Puedes escucharme o decirle a mi tía. Pero no voy a dejarlo. —Se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose firme. Si a Plasma le había servido esa actitud para salirse con la suya y dejar que Hiro pagara los platos rotos, entonces a él igual le debía de servir, ¿no?

Su hermano mayor le miró y no dijo nada por un largo rato. Hiro no se movió de su posición, temiendo que no fuera a funcionar.

Pero la mente de Tadashi era un mundo completamente aparte a lo que su hermano pensaba.

Ahora, Tadashi se estaba preguntando si quizá... ese día... no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hermano de seguir las huellas de Ada. Todo porque él, grandísimo idiota, no notó a tiempo el daño que hacía a Hiro... y ahora que estaba viendo ese daño reflejado en su hermano...era lo más horrible y doloroso de todas las consecuencias.

Tener que mirar como uno de sus pocos familiares y seres queridos se auto-destruía sin poder ayudarlo de ningún modo.

—... Estás castigado. —Fue su única respuesta antes de salir del cuarto, sabiendo de antemano que Hiro no le iba a hacer caso.

Ésto era su culpa.

Por su parte. Hiro se mantuvo tan firme como pudo, aún si las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Enfrentarse a Tadashi habí asido difícil, pero... ¿había funcionado? ¿De verdad lo había dejado en paz? ¿Ganó? Ganó. Sí, sí. Ganó. ¡Ganó! Tadashi no le iba a decir nada a su tía. Y era malísimo para impedir que se escapara de casa en mitad de un castigo.

Se había salido con la suya. O sea que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.

—¡Qué bueno tenerlos de visita por aquí de nuevo! —Dijo feliz mamá Elena, saludando a Cass con un abrazo.

—¡El gusto es nuestro, señora! —duji Cass correspondiendo al gesto.

Era el verano de 2016 y de nuevo, la familia Hamada lo pasaba en Santa Cecilia.

Era un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso para ambas familias: ellos podían venir una larga temporada de vacaciones y salir a disfrutar de otros lugares de México, mientras que Miguel y Rosita recibían un poco de tutoría de Hiro y Tadashi: Miguel estaba a punto de entrar a secundaria y necesitaba ayuda para no fallar el horroroso examen de ingreso (todo gracias a la cuidadosa tutoría de Hiro que le había permitido saltarse un nivel de la primaria), y Rosita sólo quería subir su promedio para poder aspirar a una buena prepa en el futuro.

Lo primero que Hiro hizo al llegar fue abrazar a la abuela Coco y comprobar que estaba bien, aliviado de verla y de que aún más o menos lo reconocía. Lo primero que hizo Miguel fue abrazar a Tadashi y a Cass, aliviado de recibir un poco de apoyo extra y seguro en esos tiempos tan difíciles donde sentía que todo en cualquier momento se iría abajo.

Acomodaron sus cosas en el cuarto de Miguel, y como siempre, salieron de casa casi en seguida.

Sus planes eran ponerse al corriente con sus pesares para darse apoyo, practicar un poco de parkour mediocre para dizque mejorar sus habilidades de escape, encontrarse con Dante, que Miguel presumiera que ya le había enseñado a sentarse, discutir el destino de su proyecto "No Romo" como grupo musical, la única cosa que atesoraban porque les permitía cierta libertad de expresión y decisión, y porque era segura, estable, positiva y _presente_.

—El cover de Despacito no cuenta para decir que tenemos un "repertorio grande", Miguel. —Rodó los ojos Hiro.

—¡P-pero no se me ocurre nada para algo nuevo!

—A mí no me mires, yo ya te ayude con las otras canciones y eso que no soy el que quiere ser músico. Haz una de esas cosas que hacen los músicos para tener ideas.

—¿Y qué hacen los músicos para tener inspiración?

—¿Yo qué sé? ¡Tú eres el músico!

—¡P-pero yo no tengo esas técnicas! Oye, ¿a ti cómo te llegan ideas? Quizá sea útil.

—...Eh... bueno, es que yo destruyo robots enemigos, así que mi inspiración es algo... uhm, diferente. ¡Oh, por ejemplo, si quisiera usar una sierra...!

—Ooookay, no, ya entendí que no va a funcionar. —Miguel suspiró, mirando a sus alrededores en búsqueda de algo que le sirviera. —Uh... Ideas, ideas... Dante, ¿tú qué opinas?

—...Dante no habla, what the...

Dante ladró y movió la cola emocionado mientras los escuchaba platicar sobre su proyecto de música.

—¡Ves que sí habla! —Clamó Miguel con orgullo. —Para tu información, Dante es súper inteligente, hasta le he estado enseñando trucos. ¡Ya sabe sentarse! ¡Y le estoy enseñando a dar la patita!

—¿Tú? Tú estás para que te enseñen, no para enseñar.

—¡Pura envidia tuya, Hiro! Mira. ¡Dante, Dante! ¡Amigo, ven aquí!

Pero apenas estarían volcando su atención en su lluvia de ideas y en enseñar a Dante a dar la patita, cuando a lo lejos se distrajeron con la figura de Rosa, quién parecía que iba acompañada de dos niñas vagamente... ¿ _familiares_?

Los dos muchachos, con todo y perro, entornaron los ojos y ladearon la cabeza intentando escudriñar las siluetas que se acercaban.

—¿...Alma? —Preguntó Miguel con incredulidad, inclinándose al frente y entornando los ojos como intentando ver mejor. —Hiro, ¿Es Alma?

—¿No se ve muy diferente? —Contestó él, entornando los ojos igual que su amigo pero ladeando la cabeza del mismo modo que Dante.

—No sé, hace una eternidad que no la veo...

—¡Pero si viven en el mismo pueblo!

—¡Sólo fuimos al kinder juntos!

—Oye, ¿Esa no es la niña que me prestó el vestido?

—¿Maga? Uh... ¡Sí, es ella!

—Casi no la reconozco... qué raro, ¿qué harán aquí?

—¡Ah, ahí están! ¡Miguel, Hiro, vengan! —Llamó Rosa.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí y, con confusión, se acercaron junto con Dante a Rosa y sus amigas. El porte elegante de una y la sutil acidez de la otra lo que les confirmó que sí se trataban de Maga y Alma.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que las chicas habían crecido en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, pues estaban más altas de lo que Hiro recordaba y ya los habían rebasado.

Alma era la más alta de las tres, con su tez más clara y la misma mirada pesada de siempre, ya usaba lentes de montura negra y se había cortado el pelo rubio-castaño a los hombros. Su overol de mezclilla oscura manchado de pasto estaba empezando a quedarle tan chico y apretado como su blusa rosa, y usaba unas sandalias que Miguel reconoció como las que habían comprado la semana pasada en la zapatería de su familia.

Maga por otro lado continuaba dando la impresión de ser la niña más elegante que Miguel o Hiro habían conocido: portaba un pulcro vestido blanco con bordados tradicionales que destacaba su piel morena y oscura, que le quedaba perfecto. Llevaba el pelo trenzado alrededor de su cabeza y cubierto de frescas flores de bugambilia. El atisbo a brillantina en su cuerpo y el olor dulce que despedía daban la pista de una crema o perfume llenos de diamantina y fragancias artificiales.

Miguel y Hiro estaban pasmados. Las niñas sangronas y cursis que recordaban de su infancia empezaban a tener unos rasgos más parecidos a los de las chicas más crecidas y maquilladas de las revistas.

_¿Qué les había pasado?_

Dante se acercó a olisquearlas. Rosa hizo cara de asco, Maga se quedó quieta en su lugar, con el temor e incertidumbre de no saber si la iban a morder o no, y Alma se interesó en el can y rascó sus orejas.

—¡Miguel! ¡Mi abuelita te dijo que no quería volver a ese perro por ahí! —Regañó Rosa.

—¡Eh... nnnnoooo! Si, sólo nos eh, ¡nos siguió aquí! —Sonrió el niño con una mentira piadosa.

—¡Agh! Es porque ya le has dado de comer antes, por eso te sigue. —Se frustró su prima.

—¿M-muerde? —Preguntó Maga.

—Nah, no hace nada. —Dijo Alma complacida, acariciando más al perro, que se volcó patas arriba para dejarse acariciar la pancita.

Miguel murmuró "traidor" por lo bajo.

—Ash, como sea. En realidad los estábamos buscando por algo. —Puntualizó Rosa, antes de voltear a ver a Hiro. —Más a ti, Hiro.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó él de modo confundido. —¿Yo por qué?

Los chicos se confundieron más al notar que Maga evitaba mirarlo, Rosa resoplaba y, con nerviosismo, se molestaba como si la hubieran dejado en evidencia, y Alma...

Alma sólo las miraba con cara de que quería irse a casa.

—Ah, e-es que... nos gustaría que nos dieras tutoría a las tres... por favor. —Pidió Maga.

—¡Aaaah no, yo no! Yo vine porque no había segunda opción. —Protestó Alma.

—¿Por qué de pronto? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Miguel.

—¡P-pues por el examen de ingreso a secundaria, obviamente! —Resopló Rosa. —Margarita va a entrar dentro de poco, Alma necesita subir su puntuación en matemáticas y yo... b-bueno, por supuesto que me preocupo por mi educación y mi futuro, ¿sí?

Hiro miró a Miguel con extrañeza y se encogió de hombros. Miguel miró a Hiro, y luego a las chicas con escepticismo. Menos a Alma, porque ella seguía dándoLE MIMOS A DANTE TRAIDOR, OYE SÍ, YA SE ACORDÓ QUE ESTABA INDIGNADO CON ÉL.

—¡Dante! ¡Deja a Alma! —Llamó Miguel mientras dejaba que Hiro solucionara el asunto, provocando que el perro se levantara con un ladrido y corriera al lado de su dueño, con la lengua de fuera.

—Uhm... bueno, ¿no veo por qué no? —Titubeó Hiro, aunque realmente lo decía más por amabilidad que porque quisiera hacerlo. —Pero... ¿no es demasiado aburrido para todas estudiar en verano?

—¡No, para nada! —Contestaron Maga y Rosa al mismo tiempo.

—Me servirá de mucha ayuda para poder entrar a secundaria. —Dijo Maga con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Y las matemáticas son mi materia favorita, ¡y las ciencias! —Aseguró Rosa con seguridad. —¡Para nada me molesta, pff!

—Pero me dijiste que no te gustaban... —Se extrañó Miguel. Ante la mirada amenazante que le lanzó Rosa, optó por callarse y esconderse atrás de Hiro.

—A mí sí me molesta, pero ya qué. —Se quejó Alma, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus overoles.

—Bueno, está bien. Supongo que pueden unirse a las sesiones que tengo con Miguel y Rosita... —Titubeó Hiro.

Rosa sonrió, y Maga dio un disimulado brinquito de alegría, aferrándose al brazo de Rosa. Dieron las gracias muchas más veces de lo que Miguel o Hiro habrían considerado necesario, y entre cuchilleos se fueron de ahí, olvidándose de que habían dejado a Alma con los muchachos.

—...Ay, no, qué pena. Mejor me voy a mi casa. —Se quejó Alma, cubriéndose la cara con desaprobación antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta, lista para irse de ahí.

—¿Pena por qué? A mí me dieron miedo. —Inquirió Miguel, Hiro dándole la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La niña se dio vuelta y les dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo vieron? —Rodó los ojos. —¡Es obvio que les gusta Hiro! Por eso querían pedirle tutorías, ¡y encima me arrastraron con ustedes para tener una excusa! Ugh. Yo me voy, si quisiera ver una telenovela me hubiera quedado en mi casa a ver la tele con mi mamá.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron de piedra ante tal revelación, viendo a Alma seguir su camino rumbo al atardecer (o a su casa porque ya era hora de la comida) como los tipos que en las películas siguen caminando sin detenerse a ver la explosión detrás de ellos.

Luego, ya solos, procedieron a entrar en pánico, pues súbitamente muchas cosas empezaron a hacer clic en sus cabezas: el perfume de Maga, el cuasi-tsunderismo de Rosa que a Hiro le recordaba mucho al de la muchacha que salía en Evangelion, y la cara de cringe de Alma... la misma que la tía de Hiro ponía cada vez que alguna señora se le acercaba a preguntarle la edad de Hiro y a contarle chistes graciosos respecto a que le gustaba su sobrino para "su nieta" o "su hija".

Hiro no entendía por qué a su tía le ponía nerviosa el que le pidieran tutorías para alguna niña babosa, aunque tampoco se quejaba de que ella las rechazara porque pues, estudiar no era algo que le apeteciera hacer de vacaciones... excepto que ahora caía en cuenta de que NO le pedían tutorías, _lo pedían a él_.

Se le salió un ahogado ruidito de ratón de la impresión.

Compraron algunas golosinas y se dedicaron a ver anime y algunas películas de De la Cruz y episodios de anime que Hiro había traído con él en la pequeña televisión que Miguel había escondido en su ático, pero a pesar de todo, seguían intranquilos.

—¿Cómo le voy a gustar a Maga? No tiene sentido. ¡No la he visto en años! —Hiro, quien sólo se había enamorado de Plasma luego de pasar tiempo con ella, no entendía cómo podías siquiera enamorarte de alguien a quien no habías tratado lo suficiente.

—N-no sé, las niñas son raras... el maestro nos dijo que enloquecían a los doce años o algo así. —Preguntó Miguel, que se distrajo en la clase de educación sexual porque habían separado a los niños de las niñas.

Claro, ahora se arrepentía de no poner atención al profesor por reírse junto con sus compañeros cada vez que escuchaban la palabra "pene".

Hiro no deseaba estar con ninguna niña. Desde lo de Plasma, no sabía por qué, sentía _escalofríos_ de sólo pensarlo.

Ésta vez fue Miguel quien tuvo que darle muchos piquitos y abrazos a su amigo para poder tranquilizarlo y evitar así que tuviera un ataque de pánico ahí mismo.

Supusieron que podrían acercarse a preguntar a alguien. Abel había quedado descartado porque cuando se habían acercado a preguntar, vieron que éste estaba más ocupado en utilizar su vasto intelecto para sacarse el calzón que se le había atorado entre las nalgas, así que las opciones más sensatas eran Tadashi y, de nuevo, la abuelita Coco, por su vasta experiencia en la vida.

—Ah, pubertos. —Se rió Tadashi como buen hermano mayor cuando le contaron la anécdota.

—¡Yo no soy ningún pub...! —Se defendió Hiro.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Miguel, confuso sobre por qué Hiro se ponía rojo y de inmediato tapaba sus orejas.

Eso bastó para que la sonrisa de Tadashi se transformara en una mueca de pánico y mirara a Miguel con cara de terror absoluto.

—A-ah... ¿no te dijeron en la escuela?

—Ehm... Nope. —Mintió Miguel para ahorrarse un regaño por no haber puesto atención.

Tadashi tragó saliva. Hiro se escondió en el sofá, armando un pequeño fuerte de cojines para no tener que escuchar nada.

—B-bueno... La pubertad es el inicio de la adolescencia, y, eh... la adolescencia es un proceso de varios años en el que las hormonas de tu cerebro ayudan a... a que tu cuerpo se convierta en el de una persona adulta.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Sí, cuando las niñas se vuelven locas!

 _"...O sea sí, pero no"_ pensó Tadashi, continuando de todos modos.

—Y... y también ayuda mucho a que empieces a encontrar atractiva a otra gente, de... de modos diferentes a cuando eres un niño.

Estaba tratando de darle a Miguel la versión apta para muchachos inocentes que aún no creían en la existencia de las vitaminas, pero cuando lo decía de ese modo, inevitablemente le traía a la cabeza... recuerdos. Y no, no eran recuerdos que le sirvieran. De hecho, éste era el PEOR momento para recordar lo que había sucedido entre él y Honey Lemon la vez que su tío y su hermano menor fueron a México y él se quedó en San Fransokyo.

...En el departamento de su novia. Y las llaves de la casa, para cuidar del café. Casa que estaba _sola_.

...Fue un... _"buen"_ verano, pero prefería no recordarlo ahora mismo, así que Tadashi hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar mirar a Miguel a la cara, como queriendo evitar que por accidente le leyera la mente o algo.

—¿Entonces les gusta Hiro por la pubertad? —Preguntó Miguel.

—N-no necesariamente, pero podría tener algo que ver. Rosa ya tiene la edad en que va a entrar, y si las otras niñas son de la edad de Miguel ya deben estar cerca.

—¡Pero si no las vi en años! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Qué les costaba fijarse en un compañero de clase o algo?! —Protestó Hiro, asomando la cabeza de entre su fuerte de cojines para verlos con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas acaloradas, y cara de berrinche.

Tadashi sonrió un poco, casi oliendo la oportunidad de trollear un poco a su hermano.

—No tiene que ver con si te conocen o no. La gente se puede fijar en el físico únicamente y es normal. Puede que simplemente crean que eres guapo... o, bueno, puede que te estén confundiendo con uno de esos cantantes asiáticos que están de moda y crean que porque eres mayor que ellas es mejor. Pero, hey, ¡disfruta la atención mientras tanto!

Hiro gruñó y le aventó un cojín. No gracias, joven, no iban a tomar ese último consejo.

Tan pronto finalizaron con Tadashi fueron corriendo con mamá Coco en busca de alguna solución o cura, por supuesto, ya que ella era mujer y por lo tanto, quizá entendiera cómo funcionaban las mujeres o algo así.

—No tiene nada de malo que le gustes a una muchacha, Julio, ¿por qué no les haces la plática y la invitas a cenar? —Decía ella.

—M-me llamo Hiro, mamá Coco... —Corregía Hiro con paciencia. —Y de verdad no quiero ir...

—Aaaah sí, sí, Hiro... el de la verdura, sí... —Decía ella con una apacible sonrisa.

—Mamá Coco, ¿no sabe cómo frenar a las chicas? —Pidió Miguel.

—Aaaah... sí, sí. Chicas, de chica. ¿De chica? Aaaah pues yo me acuerdo que, cuando yo estaba chica, me gustaba mucho ir con mi papá a que me cantara canciones...

_No, eso tampoco iba a llegar a ningún lado._

Resignados, escucharon con paciencia la anécdota de abuelita Coco sobre los recuerdos de su infancia y de su padre perdida, lo cual al menos les sirvió para contentarse un poco.Luego le dieron un beso en la mejilla a la abuelita y se resignaron a que su cruel y misterioso destino quedaría en manos de la dichosa pubertad femenina.

Las sesiones de tutoría les cayeron encima sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto.

Agradecían que Alma fuera la excepción a la regla y Miguel había dado con el plan con maña de sentarla al extremo opuesto de Hiro para que así entre ambos pudieran cubrirlo por ambos flancos.

Fue desde ésta posición privilegiada que Miguel notó cómo las niñas constantemente trataban de tocar a Hiro, y cómo éste, lo más amablemente que podía (y medio en pánico) las esquivaba una y otra y otra vez, alternando entre usar a Alma o a Miguel de escudos.

Miguel tuvo una gran idea: acusar a las niñas con su mamá.

En su cabeza tenía sentido: no sólo los adultos eran todopoderosos y grandes portadores del poder de la chancla y del castigo sin salir a jugar, si no que también sabía, de primera experiencia, que cuando él se había puesto muy acaramelado con Hiro sí que los habían intentado frenar, así que de inmediato le fue con el chisme a todo mundo: a su papá, a su mamá, a mamá Elena, al tío Berto, a la tía Carmen, a la tía Gloria, a papá Franco, hasta al baboso de Abel para que controlara a su hermana y así dejara a Hiro en paz.

Al final del día, ya lo sabían hasta los marcianos.

Pero ellos únicamente se reían y le decían cosas como:

—Uuuuh, ya está en esa edad, ¿eh?

—Ay, Miguel, no te preocupes. Hiro está creciendo, es todo.

—Déjalo ser, m'ijo, unas cuantas amiguitas no le vendrían mal a tu amigo.

—Ya te va a pasar a ti y lo vas a entender cuando crezcas más, déjalo así.

—Pues es buen muchacho para Rosita, es educado, no veo el problema.

—Deberías estar más feliz por Hiro, Miguel. Luego de todo lo que le pasó, se merece un descanso.

Miguel sólo podía inflar sus cachetes porque, _¿qué rayos? ¡_ Ésta era su única esperanza! Él había esperado que, así como a él y a Hiro los habían intentado separar años atrás por ser demasiado pegajosos uno con el otro, también fueran a alarmarse con las muchachas y despegarlas de Hiro... ¿pero ahora las defendían? ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos o algo así? ¡Hiro no quería ésto! ¡¿Por qué nadie le creía?!

Así que los adultos no tenían ningún problema en animar a Hiro a buscar contacto con una niña que no veía desde hace años, aún cuando éste no quería y hacía todo lo posible por ignorar los ojitos de borrego de Maga o los discretos acercamientos de Rosa. Pero si era Miguel quien se le acercaba, aunque eran amigos, compadres, uña y carne desde hace tiempo, y que NI SIQUIERA querían ser novios... ¡ah, entonces ahí sí, _MÁGICAMENTE_ había problema!

_¿Por qué?_

Lejos de que la cosa se les aclarara, cada vez se confundían más y más.

—Eso no está bien. —Frunció el ceño tía Cass. —Gracias por decirme, Miguel, veré qué puedo hacer.

Coro de ángeles celestiales. Tía Cass le había hecho caso.

La tía intervino por él ante los adultos, mencionando repetidamente que no le agradaba que las niñas tratarán así a Hiro. Poco a poco, los Rivera empezaron a reconsiderar su posición.

Tadashi, que también empezaba a despertar el interés de las chicas, fue el primero en llamarle la atención a las niñas. Ellas... medio entendieron, pero se les olvidaba en un ratito, y entonces Miguel saltaba a la defensa cuando Tadashi no estaba porque no iba a esperarse a que a su amigo le diera otro ataque de ansiedad, claro que no.

Por lo que fue un gran alivio para ambos cuando los Rivera POR FIN intervinieron y pusieron distancia entre ellas y Hiro. Su prima salió regañada al no ser propio de una señorita el portarse así y por fin el resto de las tutorías las pudieron pasar tranquilos, gracias a la intervención de la tía Cass.

Las tutorías terminaron y el primer aniversario de cuando formaron No Romo llegó a ellos. Maga se fue algo triste de no vivir su novio rosa como ella la imaginaba, Rosa sabía que no podía seguir insistiendo, ¿pero ellos? ELLOS ERAN LIBRES.

Para celebrar lo que sentían como una gran victoria, compraron algunas jícamas enchiladas y se sentaron a descansar a la sombra del árbol en el patio para poder degustarlas y tronar cuetes, mientras Dante, quien se había colado gracias a ambos muchachos, comía de un plato de croquetas y caldo de pollo que le habían conseguido tanto de la tienda como de mamá Elena.

—Feliz aniversario, ratón. Aunque en realidad no hemos escrito nada para una nueva canción, pero igual.

—No te estreses, ya vendrá algo. Feliz aniversario, pandita. O... conejo. O...

—Tus apodos son los peores. —Se rió Miguel.

—...Pand-ejo. —Finalizó Hiro, mirándolo con arrogancia.

—¡E-eso lo serás tú, tarado! ¡Además cállate, te van a oír diciendo peladeces! —Protestó Miguel.

—Pandejo. —Contestó Hiro.

El moreno empezó a corretearlo a la par que Hiro daba vueltas alrededor del árbol mientras huía de Miguel. Dante, emocionado y sin saber qué pasaba, empezó a correr dando vueltas alrededor de los niños, hasta que eventualmente terminó dando vueltas persiguiendo su propia cola en su lugar.

De pronto, un cansado Miguel frenó, tomó aire ignorando las risitas burlonas de Hiro, y lo miró intentando poner una cara digna.

—Le voy a dar pockys a Maga para que se te quite lo sangrón. —Declaró con gravedad.

Fue suficiente para forzar a Hiro a frenar en seco y mirar con absoluto terror a ese pequeño diablo que quizá era varios centímetros más bajito que él porque estaba más cerca del infierno, a juzgar por la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que Miguel lo miraba.

—¡Ooooh no! ¡E-eso sí que no! —Protestó Hiro, entrando en pánico y dejando de esconderse para tomarlo de los hombros con la mano que no tenía el vaso de jícamas.—¡Quedas vetado de comprar pockys el resto de tu vida! ¡Ni se te ocurra, Miguel!

—...¿Y si lo hago qué? —Se cruzó de brazos el niño.

—...Te dejo de hablar si lo haces. —Entornó los ojos Hiro.

—Chucha tus calzonzotes.

—En serio.

—No lo harás y lo sabes, ojitos de regalo. —Dijo el niño con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose una tira de jícama enchilada a la la boca despreocupadamente. —Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Dante lo s-...

_Cronch._

El moreno apenas alcanzó a reaccionar quitándose, mientras Hiro lo miraba con triunfo: de un mordisco que haría a bugs bunny sentir orgulloso y en una especie de juego de pocky doscientas veces más amenazante, su amigo le había quitado al menos _la mitad_ de su tira de jícama. El resto de la cual Miguel apuró a introducir en su boca antes de mirarlo con indignación.

—¡ _Grangoso_! —Lo acusó Miguel con la boca llena.

— _Gú embezasgue._ —Dijo Hiro, antes de ponerse un pedazo de jícama en la boca.

Ésta vez Miguel atacó. Hiro, anticipando el ataque, simplemente procedió a sostenerle la mirada a Miguel con desafío y comerse su parte de la jícama más rápido. Desapareció su rodaja al momento en que se dieron un piquito agresivo, pero Miguel pronto sacó una de las suyas para conseguir seguir el juego, siguiendo una especie de juego de Pocky con más testosterona al estilo de "el que le quite más jícama al otro gana" donde el ganador no ganaba nada más que presumir su orgullo de mantenerse intacto.

...Y donde Dante salía beneficiando lamiendo y atrapando en el aire el resto de jícamas caídas en batalla y sus jugos, pero bueno, al menos alguien se mantenía feliz y despreocupado en ésta guerra.

Cada vez que ganaban, la cosa terminaba en un besito, sí, pero ésto distaba mucho de ser unos de sus piquitos lindos, de apoyo, de amistad. Aquí a veces se mordían accidentalmente por estarse retacando de jícamas, pero ni eso los hacía parar. ESTO ERA ESPARTA Y EL PRIMERO QUE RETROCEDIERA ERA UN PANDEJO, EL PERDEDOR, EL LOSER QUE IBA A TENER QUE-...

—¡¿PERO QUÉ PORQUERÍAS ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡SEPÁRENSE AHORA MISMO! —Sonó el potente grito alarmado de doña Elena, horrorizada de ver a sus dos angelitos besándose como salvajes a escondidas en el patio.

Los niños se separaron con alarma y tan rápido como pudieron al darse cuenta de que al final los habían descubierto, mirando horrorizados y muertos de miedo cómo mamá Elena salía de la casa y se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, a la par que la conmoción en la casa Rivera empezaba a crecer.

Dante, chillando de miedo, jaló del pantalón de Miguel y de la agujeta suelta de Hiro, intentando convencerlos de que salieran corriendo de ahí.

—¿Mamá? —Preguntó Enrique.

—¿Qué pasa, doña Elena? —Se asomó Cass.

—¿Por qué gritaron tan fuerte? —Preguntó Abel, que ya estaba asomándose a la ventana junto con Tadashi.

...Pero los niños se habían paralizado de miedo y fobia social en sus lugares. Poco había que Dante pudiera hacer.

En un último acto de valor, el perro le ladró a la anciana, pero ésta simplemente se quitó una de sus chanclas y la alzó en el aire.

Hiro aventó el vasito con las dos tiras de jícama que le quedaban y se apuró a cubrir a Dante con su cuerpo, mientras Miguel aventaba su vasito vacío lleno de jugo de limón y restos de chile e intentaba bloquear el tiro de su abuela en dirección a su perro.

Cass, Tadashi, y el resto de los Rivera observaban estupefactos desde la casa, mientras que doña Elena llegaba a donde estaban los niños y miraba con furia los restos de golosina presentes en sus labios enrojecidos que le dejaban claro que se habían estado besando a sus espaldas.

—¡A-abuelita, cálmate, sólo es Dante!

—¡Ese perro pulgoso es el menor de sus problemas ahora mismo!

Los niños titubearon y se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer. Algo que sólo la enfureció más, quizá porque le dejaba saber la conexión tan especial que tenían. Así que por eso Miguel no quería que Hiro estuviera con las niñas. Y por eso estaban todo el tiempo juntos, ¡en su cara!

Tomó a Miguel del cabello sin delicadeza alguna, arrastrándolo a su lado entre quejidos de dolor del niño.

—¡Y tú! —Continuó doña Elena. —¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi nieto, **nunca jamás** ** _!_**

Doña Elena se llevó a Miguel al interior de la casa entre quejidos de dolor, mientras que Hiro se aferraba a Dante, en shock de que alguien a quien prácticamente consideraba su abuela desde su infancia acabara de decirle algo tan fuerte.

La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo. La conmoción dentro de la casa creció mientras los Rivera se acercaban a preguntar y doña Elena, seguramente, los llenaba de detalles. Ninguno de los niños sabían por qué habían hecho mal, pero igual les aterraba.

Hiro empezó a respirar con fuerza y rapidez, sintiendo que se venía encima suyo un ataque de pánico más fuerte que ningún otro: le costaba respirar, le costaba pensar, no sabía dónde estaba, el pecho lo estaba matando, sentía que se asfixiaba.

Dante colocó su patita con tristeza sobre la rodilla Hiro y le lamió la mejilla, queriendo al menos consolarlo o tranquilizarlo... y a modo de respuesta, el niño abrazó al perro y rompió a llorar con la cabeza escondida en su cuerpo sin pelo, mientras Dante gimoteaba y se repegaba más a él.

Una mano posándose sobre su hombro lo hizo voltear alarmado con un jadeo.

—¿T-Tadashi...?—Murmuró con trabajos al reconocer a su hermano ante él.

Para el mayor, la imagen era desgarradora. Había llegado tan pronto se había enterado, y aún así...

—...Mi tía va a hablar con ella. —Suspiró, para luego agacharse y revisar la cara llorosa de Hiro. —¿Cómo estás?

El niño desvió la mirada a los vasitos abandonados de jícama que yacían a un costado, sintiendo impotencia y arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho

—L-lo siento, no vimos... no nos fijamos que... nosotros...

—Tranquilo, Hiro. Ustedes no hicieron nada malo. No es culpa tuya, ni de Miguel, ni de nadie. —Suspiró Tadashi, abrazando a su hermano y a Dante. —No es su culpa que el mundo esté roto.

Hiro rompió a llorar. Pero no quería dejar a Miguel solo, así que eventualmente también se metió a la casa, en compañía de su hermano.

Los niños habían recibido muchísimos, muchos, demasía de castigos a lo largo de su vida repleta de travesuras infantiles, variando cada uno en intensidad. Pero éste fue el más aterrador de todos.

En medio de la angustia y el shock y desaprobación de varias partes de la familia Rivera, y a pesar del tímido apoyo de algunas de las partes (como la tía Gloria, de mentalidad un poco más moderna, o papá Franco, que no lo apoyaba, pero a quien no le parecía justo que los niños pagaran el error que los adultos cometieron al no separarlos a tiempo, o Abel, que sólo no quería que los Hamada salieran perjudicados), la última palabra fue la de mamá Elena.

No importó lo mucho que Cass abogó por sus sobrinos y debatió con argumentos inteligentes o engañosos: que sólo estaban jugando y no era lo que nadie pensaba, que a esa edad no significaba nada, que aún si significaba algo no tenía nada de malo, que no era legal discriminarlos por eso, que un niño necesita apoyo de su familia, que, que, que...

Ni ruegos ni súplicas evitaron que le pidiera a los Hamada irse tan pronto Cass terminara de sortear el cambio de fecha de los boletos de regreso, y hasta entonces, Miguel y Hiro dormirían en cuartos separados en extremos opuestos de la casa.

Esa noche, Miguel abrazó su almohada y rompió a llorar en la misma. De haber sabido que anoche sería la última vez que durmiera abrazando a Hiro, la habría disfrutado más, pues el niño no se dejaba abrazar por nadie más que no fuera él y eso le hacía sentir especial. Y ahora ya ni eso.

Sólo era un juego. Sólo había sido un estúpido juego de robarse jícamas, nada más. Hiro y él no eran más que amigos, ya lo habían dicho muchas veces, no había por qué tratarlos así.

Ésto era su culpa, no debería haber picado a Hiro con Maga, nada de ésto habría pasado si no hubiera empezado de presumido e impulsivo como siempre... si fuera una niña, ¿dejarían a Hiro en paz?

La puerta se entornó y Miguel se alarmó. Pero en lugar de encontrar la mirada severa de un Rivera, un par de familiares ojos rasgados lo miraron con tristeza.

—¡Hiro! —susurró el niño con sorpresa.

Por toda respuesta, su amigo asiático corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Abrazo que Miguel correspondió con fuerza. Levantando un poco la vista, el niño se dio cuenta de que Tadashi, quien parecía haber escoltado a su hermano hasta el lugar, montaba guardia discreta en la puerta. ¿Un ángel de la guarda?

—Perdóname Hiro. Fue mi culpa... —Murmuró Miguel.

—No lo fue. —Dijo Hiro, acariciándole el cabello. —Tadashi y mi tía me han dicho que no lo fue.

—P-pero nos castigaron... por mi culpa... yo...

—No fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte conmigo ni con nadie. —Insistió el asiático.

—...¿Cómo?

—Porque la homofobia no es tu culpa, Miguel. —Murmuró Tadashi, sintiendo que cargaba con él el peso de la culpa de no haberles explicado ésto mucho antes, por pensar que eran muy pequeños y no iban a entender, por esperar demasiado hasta que fue muy tarde.

Con un suspiro, Miguel se resguardó en su calor y se permitió ser mimado por Hiro mientras que Tadashi cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a explicarles con calma por qué el mundo era tan complicado y cruel a veces.

No era que dos niños no pudieran demostrarse afecto, era que el mundo lo veía mal porque seguro era una señal de homosexualidad: un chico que le gusta otro chico.

No era que ser homosexual fuera algo malo: era que había gente que pensaba que era malo, porque no les gustaba a ellos, y por ello no querían que nadie lo fuera. Así como había niños groseros, había adultos groseros.

Y desgraciadamente los adultos a veces esperaban demasiado de los niños: veían en ellos sueños rotos, promesas, mini-personitas destinadas a seguir sus pasos. Y por eso a veces se olvidaban de que los niños eran sus propias personas, que podían sentir, que podían querer, que eran diferentes y que tenían derecho a vivir su vida y ya.

Era difícil de entender de dónde venían los prejuicios contra los homosexuales cuando para ellos no tenían ningún sentido, por más que entendieran la concepción básica de un prejuicio.

Porque, por ejemplo, ellos simplemente habían decidido que las niñas no les gustaban y ya, pero no por eso querían que nadie fuera una niña nunca más o que todas desaparecieran, simplemente las evitaban y ellos iban a su rollo.

Así que la idea de que doña Elena no hiciera lo mismo era inverosímil para ellos y difícil de entender. Tadashi, por suerte, les dijo que para él también era difícil de entender, y que esperaba que en un futuro la viejita hubiera cambiado de idea.

El mayor miró a los niños: Miguel estaba acurrucado en Hiro, muchísimo más tranquilo mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello. Ambos le ponían mucha atención. Ambos tristes de saber que quizá no pudieran volverse a ver aún si nada había sido su culpa.

Y se debatió.

Los quería mucho, a los dos. Pero también quería que estuvieran a salvo del mundo. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que sería tan fácil como enseñarles límites: qué hacer, qué no hacer cuando tienes un mejor amigo, cuál es el límite de contacto, qué separa al amor de la amistad...

Pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría haciendo lo mismo que mamá Elena al limitarles el lenguaje que ellos habían desarrollado de común acuerdo, sólo para darle gusto a la señora.

¿Le verían los niños del mismo modo que a ella si hacía eso? ¿Con terror?

No, el modo en que se comunicaban, estrictamente hablando, NO estaba bien. Era demasiado íntimo, se prestaba a demasiados malentendidos, e iban a tener problemas con ello el resto de su vida. Pero, por otro lado, si les decía eso _justo_ ahora, sería darle la razón a la señora en medio de un tiempo de crisis, y entonces todo su argumento se caería por tierra y los niños creerían, de verdad, que no estaba bien que dos chicos se demostraran afecto.

A éstas alturas explicarles la diferencia parecía imposible, con lo natural que les salía ya, si ni siquiera lo distinguían de un juego entre ambos y no les provocaba ni el más mínimo rechazo. De hecho, ellos lo encontraban cómodo, reconfortante, y natural.

¿Estaría mejor decirles cómo debían actuar sólo para que los dejaran en paz a riesgo de que vivieran tristes? ¿O animarlos a ser ellos mismos sin importar lo que dijeran los demás y destinarlos a una vida de dolor por llevar la contraria?

Su tía seguía negociando con mamá Elena, buscando un modo de hacerla comprender, suavizar el golpe o llegar a buenos términos con la familia. Le había explicado que no se trataba de ella y sus opiniones personales, si no de afectar a los niños lo menos posible: si eran gays tenían derecho a recibir apoyo y amor, no a ser juzgados y a recibir el mensaje equivocado.

Suspiró.

Quizá su tía tenía razón y la mejor opción no sería pensar en lo que él quisiera para los niños a futuro. Si no pensar en lo que los niños querían, y apoyarlos para que aprendieran a lidiar con los problemas que surgieran en el camino.

Quién sabe. Ser hermano mayor es difícil.

—Miren. No sé lo que vaya a suceder en el futuro... —Inició. —Pero pase lo que pase, yo siempre los voy a apoyar. ¿Está bien? No tengan miedo. No hicieron nada malo. Saldrán de ésta.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Desafortunadamente estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo... pero no es su culpa. Yo los apoyo. Tranquilos.

Tadashi pasó un buen rato asegurándole a los niños que ellos no estaban mal, si no que solo eran pequeños para defenderse, pero afortunadamente siempre iba a haber alguien con ellos, apoyándolos.

—...¿Podré volver a abrazar a Hiro sin que me griten? —Preguntó Miguel con timidez.

—...Si quieres abrazar a Hiro, y no le estás haciendo daño, nadie tiene por qué decirte que no. Y si lo hacen, aunque te griten, debes confiar en ti mismo y hacer lo que creas que es mejor para ambos.

—...Que no nos vean y ya. —Propuso Hiro. —Hasta que todos se calmen. Si nos separan yo te puedo esperar, no tengas miedo, pandita.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí. Ten paciencia, lo vamos a arreglar.

—...Bueno. Sí. ¡Sí, lo vamos a arreglar! —Contestó Miguel, ya un poco más calmado y animado.

Tadashi suspiró cuando los niños se dieron un piquito breve. En ese caso, si eso era lo que querían, no le quedaba más que apoyarlos para que no flaquearan en el camino.

¿Eso era lo que un buen hermano mayor... no, lo que una buena persona haría? Esperaba que sí, no sabía. El manual de usuario y de "enseñar a los niños a cómo portarse en sociedad" no había hecho más que complicar las cosas y traerles dolor, quizá sería mejor ya no hacerle caso.

Necesitaban a alguien que creyera en ellos.

Dejó que se despidieran una última vez, que se dieran un último adiós, que intercambiaran información de contacto en papelitos por si por alguna cosa llegaban a necesitar ayuda y perdían sus números, y así sin más fue como se llevó a Hiro a la habitación que ahora iba a compartir con él hasta que su mamá Elena cediera o ellos regresaran a San Fransokyo, lo que pasara antes.

Terminó siendo la segunda.

Cass era aún demasiado joven y blanda para poder hacer algo contra los años de experiencia que mamá Elena tenía doblegando voluntades el doble de fuertes que la de Cass.

El vuelo de regreso quedó acomodado al día siguiente, por la tarde.

—Tía, ¿volveré a ver a Miguel y a mamá Coco? —Preguntó Hiro en el avión de vuelta, algo nervioso.

Ella no sabía. No tenía idea. Pero sí sabía que no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

—...Sí. —Le sonrió a Hiro intentando expresarle confianza. —Mamá Elena sólo necesita tiempo para entender las cosas, Hiro. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me aseguraré de que ambos se vuelvan a ver.

.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.

Durante las olimpiadas, un escándalo de abuso sexual salió al aire, haciendo que Miguel empezara a entender por qué su familia desconfiaba tanto de Hiro, además de entender un poco mejor qué era lo que a su amigo le había sucedido con Plasma.

Fue de las primeras veces que le preguntó a Hiro cómo se había sentido para él, pero ahora entendiendo mejor lo que iba a decirle.

Desde el incidente de la jícama, ambos encontraban que el mejor modo de comunicarse sin que mamá Elena los cacharan era esperar a que Miguel fuera al ático. Así que eso hicieron.

Él le dio los detalles. Fue expulsada de la escuela por bullying y acoso a su amigo, algo que dejó a Miguel en shock. Pero peor aún había sido cuando Hiro le confesó por primera vez que la extrañaba, pues más allá de todo lo malo que había hecho, ella había sido la primera en respetarlo por ser quien era y presentarlo en círculos donde le daban su lugar y tenía libertad de ser el mismo. Y eso era lo peor: que alguien tan de su confianza estuviera dispuesto a usarlo de ese modo.

Con razón seguía yendo a esas peleas ilegales de robot al ritmo que empezaban a asustar mucho a Miguel. Pero ahora veía que la situación no era fácil, y no quería decirle nada porque temía que el hecho de expresarle a Hiro preocupación le hiciera cerrarse más... Tadashi lo regañaba más diciéndole que dejara de ir a esas "estúpidas" peleas y que se concentrara en su futuro, sin lograr nada más que hacer que Hiro se distanciara más de él y le contara todo a Miguel.

Miguel ya estaba resintiendo mucho la separación. No porque Hiro no estuviera físicamente presente, si no porque para él, era otra prueba de cómo podía perder el apoyo de la gente que le importaba, o ser aislado de lo que le gustaba, si llegaba a dar un paso en falso.

Miguel no sabía si apoyarlo o no. Hiro hacía sonar la Universidad como un sitio aburridísimo lleno de ñoños, pero la verdad el tema de las apuestas tampoco se escuchaba mucho mejor para él. Pero tampoco quería que Hiroz su único apoyo, fuera a hacerle lo mismo que a Tadashi.

Sería más fácil si su familia le diera al menos una oportunidad a Hiro. Quería pensar que pronto se les pasaría y todo volvería a la normalidad de nuevo, porque en realidad no podía hacer mucho más al respecto. Mientras tanto, al menos, podría seguir haciendo canciones en secreto con Hiro y abogando por su amigo cada vez que el tema saliera a flote. No quería perderlo.

Tenían un nuevo artista que agarrar de referencia e inspiración, al menos por el momento: un grupo joven llamado BTS que estaba empezando a sonar en varios lados gracias a sus letras llenas de mensajes sobre no rendirse y seguir intentando.

Miguel había optado por tomarlas como una señal, y se estaba volcando de lleno en plasmar todos sus complicados sentimientos en la forma de canciones, gracias a lo cual podía esperar pacientemente a que mamá Elena le permitiera la entrada de nuevo a Hiro.

Llegó su cumpleaños y Hiro lo llamó, pero no lo pudo visitar. Llegó Navidad, pero tampoco pasó nada. Hiro cumplió trece años y Miguel solo pudo ofrecerle las mañanitas por teléfono.

Pasó enero.

...Y empezaban a perder las esperanzas.

A modo de broma cínica, decidieron subir su nueva canción el 14 de febrero. Un pequeño himno que protestaba contra la gente que se sentía con derecho a confinar y esconder a aquellos que apenas empezaban a descubrir su lugar en el mundo.

Habían decidido grabar cada uno su parte del video en lugares diferentes, tomando la inspiración de un video de música de una canción llamada "fotografía" del 2002. Era PREHISTÓRICA, pero a Miguel le llamó la atención saber que había sido grabada en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo, y que los cantantes en ningún momento se habían llegado a ver en persona.

Así que eso hicieron.

Miguel había grabado su parte escondido tras una máscara de calavera, en su ático, rodeado de velas, y sin poder cantar en nada que no fueran susurros. No era que fuera un profundo mensaje de protesta sobre cómo no lo dejaban cantar, era que simplemente no contaba con el equipo profesional de Hiro para poder hacerlo y reducir el popping, además de ponerse en gran riesgo.

Y no quería repetir la escena que mamá Elena les había montado con la jícama, gracias.

Hiro sin embargo pensó que era buenísima idea y que Miguel lo había hecho adrede para demostrar que lo habían silenciado, así que se quedó.

Y hablando de Hiro, la parte que a él le correspondía era un contraste muy fuerte al de Miguel: él había optado por grabar partes de sus peleas robóticas y usarlas de collage "porque se veía cool", además de filmarse cantando en el tejado de su casa de noche y con pintura que brillaba en la oscuridad haciendo dibujos en su cara, la boca cubierta con una pañoleta de dientes de calavera, para hacer juego con Miguel y evitar que Plasma lo fuera a reconocer.

Todo iba bien hasta que se le ocurrió rapear y hacer break dance o lo que sea que fuera eso. Es decir, no era la gran maravilla, pero con unas cuantas mil capas de edición tampoco se veía tan mal, ¿no?

...Ok, no, Hiro sí bailaba culerísimo y tenía gustos raros en moda, pero era la intención lo que contaba.

Y su intención era antes fuertez casi a gritos, para protestar contra el hecho que su amigo tenía que esconder su talento en un ático a susurros.

"Prejuicio" se estrenó el mismo 14 de febrero, y sintieron como si hubieran liberado un gran peso de sus cuerpos.

...Al menos hasta que el video empezó a hacerse viral y se salió por completo de sus manos al alcanzar el primer millón de reproducciones.

Les cayó encima con todo el peso de la ansiedad social que suele traer la popularidad. "Los morritos que hicieron el cover de despacito pero en mariachi-rock" estaban triunfando y Miguel no sabía si llorar o reír.

Él solo era un escuincle ardido buscando desquitarse con música. Y ahora, bueno, sólo le quedaba esperar al airecito de la virgencita y rezar que EN SERIO no los cacharan o no volverían a verse jamás, bendita la hora en que se taparon la cara.

No les interesaba ser los "Banksy de la música" (quieneraesewtf) ni "el nuevo Daft Punk" gracias, si todo mundo dejara de hacer teorías de sus identidades, sería fabuloso.

Seguro que al cabo de un rato todo mundo se olvidaría de la canción, y ya no sonaría, y oh por dios qUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO, POR QUÉ LA SIGUEN ESCUCHANDO EN EL MEDIO DE MARZO.

...Y abril....

Y... m-mayo...

Aunque al menos parecía estar menguando...

...

...

_...Por qué rayos la están poniendo en todos lados WTF ya supérenlo omg quién fue el imbécil que decidió usarla de himno para la marcha gay SI EL NOMBRE DEL GRUPO ES NO ROMO DEBERÍA SER OBVIO QUE NO ES DE DISCRIMINACIÓN HOMOSEXUAL AUNQUE SEA ABIERTA A INTERPRETACIÓN AAAAAAAAHHHHHH._

—¡Hiro, creamos un monstruo! —Se quejó Miguel con su amigo por videollamada.

Debería de estarle contando entusiasmado al respecto de que su mamá le había dicho que tendría una hermanita, pero no, aquí estaba todo angustiado en su lugar.

—Pues nos está dejando buen dinero. —Alegó Hiro. —Es decir, si le ves el lado positivo.

—El único lado positivo. Agh, nos están buscando tanto... ¿Y si fingimos nuestra muerte y huimos a otro país? —Propuso Miguel.

—¡Ja, ni tiempo nos va a dar! —Se rió Hiro con sarcasmo. —¡Abuelita nos va a encontrar, a matar, luego nos va a revivir y nos va a volver a matar!

¿Ya ven lo que pasa por estar de ardido? Nunca trae nada bueno, sólo cringe y pena ajena.

El dinero de las reproducciones y las mil llamadas de diferentes personas interesadas en ser sus agentes les obligaron a reconsiderar. Es decir, al genio lo estresaban, pero esas llamadas y ese dinero eran un paso adelante en su esperanza de poder volver a ver a Miguel y, además, ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño, sin intervención de su familia. Así que aceptaba a regañadientes al menos revisar los correos, para ver si podían sacar un buen trato.

Su amigo mexicano lo agradeció muchísimo: una oportunidad de realizar su sueño, algo que lo mantenía medio alejado de las apuestas y además, mucha gente escuchando sus susurros quedos cantando sobre querer gritar y no poder hacerlo, gente que conectaba con su voz, cantar para el mundo.

Poco a poco, Miguel empezó a encontrarle el gusto a la pequeña fama a la que habían saltado.

Llegó Agosto y fue hora de que Miguel entrara a primero de Secundaria, con los ánimos más elevados. Tenía once años, pero no importaba y eso no le quitaba el entusiasmo: la tutoría y compañía de Hiro a lo largo de los años le habían ayudado a entrar un poco anticipadamente a la misma, además a la misma a la que iban Rosita y Alma así que no estaría tan solito, y de todos modos iba a cumplir doce en un mes así que era como si estuviera entrando con su edad del ciclo que correspondía, no era su culpa haber nacido casi a final del año y...

Escuchó su canción reproducida en un celular en medio del recreo.

De inmediato se olvidó de todo, empezando a buscar con cierto entusiasmo al dueño o dueña del mismo, completamente decidido a entablar una amistad con dicha persona, desesperado tanto por hablar de música con alguien como para saber qué clase de mensaje su canción estaba dejando en las personas, además del _"CRINGE MAXIMUM"_ que Hiro juraba sentir cada vez que alguien ajeno a ellos dos la mencionaba.

Hiro, "Prejuicio" es inspiradora y te callas. No da _cringe_ , tú das _cringe._

La fuente del sonido parecía venir de una de las jardineras escondidas del resto del mundo, donde había un muchacho solitario y ceñudo con su guitarra sobre las piernas. Parecía tener su celular con la bocina en alto mientras marcaba, concentrado, algunos acordes en guitarra.

Un chico moreno, de rostro redondo, sonrisa felina decorada con un pequeño lunar cercano a su labio inferior. Y sus ojos...

 _Dios, qué ojos_.

Su forma almendras y semi-rasgada le proveía de fuerza en la mirada y delataban la genealogía indígena que debía correr por su sangre. Su reflejo dorado, resplandeciente como el oro más fino, asemejaba la belleza de sus iris a la de un jaguar. Todo coronado por unas preciosas, abundantes y negrísimas pestañas largas que enmarcaban lo que fácilmente debía ser la mirada más hipnotizante que Miguel había visto en su vida. Eran tan profundos que casi sintió cómo le inspeccionaban el alma.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de nervios y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. El extraño sentimiento incómodo hizo que en su lugar se forzará mejor a prestar atención a su guitarra.

Al inspeccionarlo más de cerca (y dejar de perderse en su mirada), Miguel notó dos cosas. La primera, que los acordes los estaba marcando al compás que la música, corrigiéndolos cada tanto. La segunda, que parecía estar teniendo problemas en ello.

...El muchacho estaba interesado en sacar los acordes de _"Prejuicio_ ".

Miguel se escondió tras la pared y se llevó una mano a la boca, no pudiendo creer su increíble buena suerte. ¿El destino le había dado una excusa tan buena para romper el hielo y hacerle la plática? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que justamente pudiera hablarle a un chico como él, de un tema que dominaba? Ésto no podía dejarlo pasar.

Afortunadamente apenas estaba entrando a la secundaria y no conocía mucho de la vida, por lo que aún no tenía asentados los prejuicios que dictaban que los muchachos solitarios que cargaban con una guitarra a todos lados en medio de la escuela posiblemente no supieran tocar otra cosa que lamento boliviano y fueran mamadores x200, así que sin encontrar nada de malo con el muchacho, decidió que era súper normal acercarse a saludar y a ayudarle con los acordes que se sabía de memoria.

...Okay, con ese pensamiento ahora las piernas le temblaban, la adrenalina se le disparaba y súbitamente estaba muy consciente de su apariencia personal. No le había pasado antes, ésto era ridículo. Sólo ve y saluda, es hacer un amigo nuevo. ¿Y si se ve mal? ¡¿Y QUÉ IMPORTA SI SE VE MAL?! Al chico ni debería de impor—... ¿Y si tiene la camisa manchada de huevo?

Respiró. HONDO.

Se revisó de pies a cabeza, a conciencia. Nada de manchas, nada de nada. Se pasó la mano por el pelo e inspeccionó su cara en una ventana de un salón vacío sólo para comprobar estar bien peinado. Todo en orden, todo excelente, sí. Uhh, ¿Desde cuándo era tan cachetón? No, momento, ¿Y eso qué le importaba? Había gente más cachetona en la escuela y nunca pensaba eso de nadie, ¿no? No tenía que ser importante... Es más, ¿Por qué justo ahora le importaban sus cachetes?

Okay, nada que temer, piernas por favor dejen de temblar.... no le hicieron caso, okay, okay okay okay, no pasa nada, está bien. Es su primer día en la secundaria, ¡es normal querer dar buena impresión y sentirse nervioso de hacer amigos cuando no conoce a nadie! ¡Y más si tocan la guitarra! ¡Y peor si están tratando de sacar acordes de su propia melodía, una melodía de un grupo donde él es miembro anónimo y dónde no debe de delatarse!

Por supuesto que iba a estar nervioso, ja. Sí, sí sí, eso era, Sí. Pero no pasa nada, todo estaba bien, el miedo pasaría tan pronto le hablara y planeara lo que iba a decirle al chico de ojos dorados, sí.

"Ola k ase", no, no uses memes vintage ahora, wtf eras un bebé cuando eso estaba de moda, qué oso. "Qué hay amigo" nop, muy milennial. "Buenas", podría ser... "buenas las tengas" kjskdfjaskd AY NO, NO ESTÉS HACIÉNDOLO PEOR AHORA.

Mira, empieza "hola" y ya.

Es sencillo y soso, pero no se rechaza, todo bien, todo okey, todo genial, sí, sí, todo bien, perfecto, excelente, sí, okay, vamos Miguel, a la de tres. Uno, dos.... dos y medio, dos y tres cuartos, dos y se te hace así, ¡dos y eres culo si no vas ahora!

Tres.

—¡Ho-hola! —Saludó alzando una mano.

Se acercó repitiéndose mentalmente que debía de caminar de un modo que esperara se viera "normal". Hasta que los ojos dorados del muchacho lo vieron y Miguel tropezó brevemente por la presión, dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

—¿Hola...? —Le contestó él.

Jsbdlfjqldjkaquesiguequesiguequesigue AAAAA NO TENÍA NADA PLANEADA, MALDICIÓN JIMBO, LA IMPROVISACIÓN NO FUNCIONAAAAA.

Se sentó al lado del muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa, chocando las rodillas de nervios y sintiendo que los nervios se lo comían vivo. Casual, Miguel, casual. ¿Estaría sudando? _Oh, sí está sudando_. Fhlvdñgkdh virgencita no me desampares ahora, por favor, no quiero apestar.

—¡S-soy Miguel del primero A! ¿Cómo te llamas?

El muchacho le sonrió, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Miguel se asombró de ver lo parecidos que eran ambos, pero se sorprendió aún más de ver sus ojos tan de cerca: eran como dos piezas de joyería fina refulgiendo en el sol. Era un muchacho bastante atractivo.

No homo claro.

—¡Soy Marco de segundo D! ¿Qué onda?

Ok, ok, ok ok ok, ok, Marco empezó la conversación, ok, sólo tiene que pregunta-... es decir, contestarle, sí, ok, ok, puede hacer esto, ok, ok, ok ok ok todo bien, ok.

_...Cómo re-aprender a hacerle la plática a alguien, google voy a tener suerte._

—¡Uhm, e-escuché tu celular! Eh... o-oye, ¿te gusta No Romo? ¿Estás sacando los acordes? —Preguntó del modo más discreto que pudo: nada discreto, nervioso, y muriéndose en su sitio.

Para su suerte, los ojos de Marco brillaron. Miguel sintió que el corazón le daba otro vuelco, vuelco que atribuyó a la felicidad de saber que a alguien ahí afuera le gustaba el proyecto que había armado con Hiro.

—Ah, veo que eres un hombre de cultura. —Dijo con superioridad. —¡Son una de mis bandas favoritas! No tienen muchas canciones, pero calidad mata cantidad.

—¡Gr-... digo, s-... s-sí! ¡Exactamente eso! —Miguel estaba rezando por no verse sonrojado ahora mismo. —Se nota que pasaron mucho tiempo pensando las letras.

—Uff, sus letras... —Marco hizo una onomatopeya de que le explotaba la cabeza. —Me quedé así cuando escuché Prejuicio. Creo que me enamoré, te lo juro.

Miguel sintió un nuevo escalofrío correr por su espalda. Sentía la cara acalorada, sólo respondió con una risita nerviosa mientras Marco progresaba.

—Llevo todo el día intentando sacar los acordes precisos, pero no me sale. —Resopló.

—¡Ah! Yo eh... yo me sé los acordes de esa. —Sudó Miguel.

—¿Tocas guitarra? —Marco parecía sorprendido.

—¡Uh, solo un poquito! ¿Y tú?

—Ah, tengo algo de formación en guitarra clásica. Hey, ya sé, hagamos un trato.

Marco pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Miguel, atrayéndolo a sí con un guiño de ojo y más contacto físico del que Miguel podía soportar porque sentía que se estaba muriendo un poco ahí.

—Tú me enseñas los acordes y yo toco una pieza para ti. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡P... perfecto, sí, claro! —Respondió el niño medio ahogado.

Rápidamente, Marco tomó su guitarra y se la dejó a Miguel, puso la canción desde el inicio y se inclinó para poner atención a lo que el niño iba a hacer.

Con la mano de la experiencia, Miguel empezó a marcar los acordes, admirado ante su capacidad: ¡Pero qué sonido tan limpio, tan claro, tan dulce y cálido tenía ese instrumento! Marco debía de quererla muchísimo y... se...

_Se la había prestado a él..._

Su corazón volvió a latir algo aceleradamente.

—Aaaah... Gracias, Miguel, queda más claro ahora. —le sonrió Marco.

—¡W-wow! ¡En tu guitarra s-suena aún más genial! ¡Es como magia! —rió mientras regresaba la guitarra a su dueño, tragando saliva. —¿T-tocas mucho?

—Ah... bueno, depende a quién le preguntes. A mi instructor y a mi mamá les digo que sí pero en realidad a veces me vas a encontrar haciendo otra cosa. —Dijo con una risa traviesa. —Ésta me la dieron para que practique en la escuela porque desde que me atraparon escapándome de una clase no confían en mí, los exagerados, así que es una guitarra clásica con cuerdas de nylon.

—¡Genial! Es muy bonita. —Dijo Miguel, a partes iguales feliz por Marco y sintiendo envidia de que los Rivera no lo apoyaran tanto como la familia de Marco parecía apoyarlo a él. —¿Y si tocas algo?

—Cincuenta pesos por canción. —Se rió Marco, a lo que Miguel le dio un empujón.

—¡No maaanches! Ya en serio, Marcoooo, me la debíasss. —Rió Miguel.

—Es broma, es broma. Soy un hombre de palabra. —Se rió.

Acto seguido, Marco sostuvo la barbilla de Miguel entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y evidente travesura en los mismos, a juzgar por su sonrisa atrevida.

—Bueno, cariño, ¿qué vas a querer que te toque? No me opongo a que me pagues en carne.

Miguel se quedó en shock. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron a un tono que no era de Dios.

Marco contuvo la risa lo que pudo, pero al final lo soltó con una carcajada.

—¡Dios, tu cara! ¡Era broma, hombre, si aún no se te para, tranquilo! Pareciera que viste un fantasma, Miguel, ¡relájate!

...Oh. Era... broma, ja ja, sí, claro.

Miguel se rió incómodo. Lo que acababa de pedirle le traía recuerdos algo pesados respecto a lo que había sucedido con Hiro el año pasado, cuando su abuela los atrapó comiéndose una jícama a besos, y la situación tensa en la que estaban ahora por culpa de eso.

El tiempo había pasado, y aunque ya era 2017, no habían vuelto a verse en persona y los Hamada seguían sin ser bienvenidos a la casa Rivera. La desesperación de su amigo era tan palpable por no querer que mamá Coco o Miguel lo olvidaran, que era evidente que estaba volcándose aún más de lleno en las apuestas, juntando dinero a un ritmo alarmante que consumía la paciencia de Tadashi en un intento de convencer a Miguel de que todo estaba bien y que cuando la restricción se levantara, lo usaría todo en volverlo a ver.

Titubeó. Miró a su alrededor.

¿Un niño podía besar a otro?

Tadashi le había dicho que no lo hiciera con la gente que no quería, pero... ¿quería, aquí? ¿Sería como con Hiro? Miguel miró de reojo a Marco. Era... bueno, no era lindo-lindo, pero era... ¿medianamente guapo? y simpático y muy listo, y tenía mucha habilidad con la guitarra, así que no le importaría... güey, no, ¿desde cuándo llamaba "lindo" a otro hombre? Qué joto Miguel, no empieces.

—Ay, güey, cómo me reí. —Dijo Marco, limpiándose las lágrimas y reacomodando su instrumento. —Entonces, al final, ¿qué voy a tocar?

El lunar de Marco y sus largas pestañas parecían estarlo llamando. Miguel lo ignoró, porque él no era ningún homosexual, por supuesto. Es más, de hecho ahora quería venganza por su broma. Y no tenía que ver para nada con el hecho de que Marco era simpático, de buen ver, y además un verdadero guitarrista, porque entonces eso sería atracción y eso era gay y pues no homo, a él no le gustaba nadie y por supuesto que no llevaba todo este tiempo pensando en sus ojos, y si lo hacía era solo porqUE SE PARECÍAN A LOS DE PEPITA Y AY YA YA YA YA HAZLO Y NO PIENSES.

—Bue... b-bueno, te pago por una canción, pero con otra cosa. —Comentó algo nervioso y moviendo el cuello de su camiseta, en un intento de echar aire a su acalorada cara. ¿Estaría rojo? Nah, él nunca se ponía rojo, era el calor, sí sí sí, agosto todavía entra dentro del verano y es caluroso.

Por su parte, Marco se extrañó. ¿En serio Miguel le iba a dar cincuenta pesos? Obviamente no iba a aceptarlo, lo estaba diciendo sólo de broma... aunque... bueno, igual y estaba tratando de regresarsela, pfff, pobrecito, la inocencia de los morros de primer ingreso.

—Ok, pues, vale. Acepto cash. —Dijo Marco, cerrando los ojos y extendiendo la mano, mentalmente preparándose para quitarla a la.primera y darle un zape por ingenuo.

Por un momento no sintió nada. Y luego sí. Pero no fue el tacto del dinero siendo depositado en su mano abierta, si no el de un beso tronado en su mejilla que le hizo abrir los ojos rápido y mirar con cierta estupefacción a Miguel.

El niño estaba sonrojado y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la manga, haciendo chillidos como los de un ratón.

—¡Y-y-yaaaaa, ya está! ¡Tu pago en carne! ¡N-no le vayas a decir a nadie, Marco!

_Ya se le había olvidado para qué lo había besado._

Marco abrió la boca, los ojos, parpadeó... y luego se echó a reír con una mano sobre su cara. La inocencia de Miguel y lo crédulo que era definitivamente eran más pureza de lo que éste mundo podía soportar.

—Va va va va, _besitos_. Primero te informo que lo había dicho de broma.

¿...Le dijo _besit..._? Miguel, concéntrate.

—Pero ahora por eso voy a dedicarte una canción muy chida y, es más, te voy a enseñar a cómo tocarla en guitarra si no te la sabes. —Le guiñó el ojo. —Pon atención.

Miguel sólo se hizo bolita en su asiento, queriendo morirse mientras que Marco tomaba la guitarra entre sus manos. El bochorno ya era lo suficientemente grande como para encima tener que aguantar esos ojos dorados tan intensos encima suyo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a sentirse mal porque poco después Marco empezó a tocar la Romanza en su guitarra.

La romanza era una pieza sencilla y hermosa, pero que perdía su encanto luego de algunos varios ensayos. Era una de las primeras piezas que Miguel había aprendido a tocar gracias al señor Takamoto y con la cual había practicado y las distancias de los diaposones y el rasgueo de cuerdas individuales. Por lo que la había dejado abandonada en el repertorio de piezas sencillas que ya no había revisitado.

Pero Marco le estaba imprimiendo algo más.

Ahí había color, había sentimiento, intención y una dirección que Miguel nunca había encontrado cuando la pieza era tocada por sus propias manos. Las cuerdas de Nylon temblaban de emoción con los dedos de Marco, quien dirigía sus largas pestañas al instrumento con respeto, como si lo estuviera acariciando, sin que ningún movimiento fuera desperdiciado, domando la vibración y el sonido con la facilidad que tiene alguien quien ya ha dominado lo bastante la técnica como para poder utilizarla para expresar lo que se le venga en gana.

El instrumento respondía al tacto experto de los dedos agraciados de Marco como él quería, cada nota, cada barra impresa de la máxima expresión que le diera a la Romanza el romance que Miguel brutamente no había sabido imprimirle con sus dedos de mono. Cada nota salía clara, exacta, satisfactoria. De un momento a otro, no había nada ni nadie más en todo el universo más que Marco, Miguel, y la música. Ni secundaria, ni Dante, ni Hiro, ni nada.

El niño cerró los ojos. Era como si un bosque, no, una marea de pétalos vivos con olores a bugambilias, jacarandas, celosías y cempasúchiles lo rodeara y lo llevando, flotando como si no pesara nada, a un lugar atrás en el tiempo, a esos donde no se puede acceder más que con música por unos minutos, y sólo cuando se toca del modo exacto.

Podía oler el mole y los tamales de mamá Elena. La cara sonriente, pero silenciosa, de Hiro cuando era más pequeño, recolectando flores de bugambilia caídas del piso porque se veían bonitas, poniéndolas en el cabello de Miguel y dándole un piquito discreto. Podía verlo acurrucado con él en el sillón, enseñándole a leer al contarle cuentos, dibujando a su lado, siempre diciendo pocas palabras que poco a poco, conforme fue creciendo y agarrando confianza en su amigo y en él mismo, se fueron expandiendo hasta transformarse en un árbol de palabras a la sombra del cual Miguel gustaba de buscar cobijo con historias y canciones.

Podía verlos a ambos en compañía de su familia, de abuelita Coco antes de que perdiera la memoria. Podía ver al señor Takamoto, sonriendo con anhelo y paz al retrato de su difunta esposa antes de retirarse y ayudarle a corregir su entonación, a explicarle las escalas, a hablarle en japonés e inglés fragmentados que Hiro ayudaba a traducir y que entre ellos completaban con música. Podía ver a su amigo colocando las fotos de su papás y de sus abuelos en el altar de muertos de los Rivera, arrancando pétalos de cempasuchitl hasta que los dedos se le ponían amarillos para ayudar a hacer un camino con ellas. Podía ver a Tadashi aconsejándolos a Hiro y a él, su cara preocupada cuando se hacían daño, cómo los procuraba y cuidaba. Olía los pasteles y galletitas de tía Cass, sus abrazos, el olor de su perfume. Podía ver a Dante cachorro. Podía verse escribiendo su primera canción con Hiro. Caminar con él por las calles soleadas de Santa Cecilia, cazando insectos, jugando en la tierra, dándose piquitos, antes de cazar luciérnagas por la noche.

Hasta que la romanza terminó y todas las visiones desaparecieron para regresarlo a la realidad, forzándolo a abrir los ojos.

—¿Y qué te...? ¡Wow! Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo, te sientes mal? —Preguntó Marco.

Miguel se quitó los restos de unas lágrimas que no sabía en qué momento había dejado salir, con el puño. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba todo y lo fuerte que era su duelo, hasta que Marco le dio la oportunidad del desahogo con una malodía.

—N-no es nada. —Intentó disimular. —Es que, eh... esa canción me trae algunos recuerdos. No pasa nada. T-tocas muy bien.

Marco no supo qué decir, y Miguel intentó hacer lo posible por dejar de llorar y al menos no asustarlo tanto. No pudo evitar recordar que el ban que su familia había puesto a la música, evidentemente, le había puesto el pie.

Marco tocaba hermoso. Él no. Y ahora caía en cuenta de que estaba años, años, muchos años por detrás de él en horas de práctica. No se había dado cuenta de lo malo que era hasta ahora.

La perspectiva de quizá no ser una persona lo bastante interesante no sólo para Marco, si no también para poder cumplir su sueño, estaba empezando a demolerlo.

La mano de Marco sobre su hombro le hizo alzar la mirada.

—Hey, Miguel, tranquilo. No sé si eres bueno o malo, pero estoy seguro de que con práctica puedes hacer lo mismo.

—P-pero mi familia se pondría loca si empiezo a ensayar en casa. No les gusta que practique música.

Marco lo miró extrañado, pero a pesar de todo se puso a pensar en una solución, antes de darle una palmada en la espalda a Miguel.

—Meh, no pasa nada, yo puedo darte algunas clases en privado si quieres aprender a tocar y luego cuando seas famoso lo usas para contar tu triste historia de músico torturado. —Se rió.

—¿De verdad me darías clases?

—¡Claro! Puedo enseñarte lo que necesites refinar y ya domine, ¿Qué tiene? Saldrás de mi tutela con horas extra de práctica o no me llamo Marco de la Cruz.

Miguel abrió un poco los ojos.

Marco... _De la Cruz..._

Miguel lo miró por un momento con intensidad, y luego trató de disimular con una risa nerviosa.

—¿D-De la Cruz? Como... ¿Como el músico...?

—¡El mismísimo! —Sonrió Marco. —Excepto que a mí no me cayó ninguna campana en la cabezota porque soy su bisnieto y me gustaría pensar que soy más inteligente que eso.

Miguel casi pudo escuchar el sonido de un vinil rayado dando un brinco.

—¡¿E-eh?! —se sorprendió, mirando a Marco. —¡No manches, estás bromeando otra vez!

—¿Luego de ver cómo te tomaste la anterior? No gracias joven. —Se rió. —Es en serio, soy De la Cruz. Tomo clases desde niño porque mi familia quiere que continúe su legado.

—P-pero... pero...

—Aunque la verdad ya estoy un poco harto, o sea, me gusta la música, pero una cosa es tocar lo que te gusta y otra tocar por obligación, pero el viejo pendejo ese decidió irse por el mariachi y yo pues soy un escuincle baboso viviendo bajo la presión familiar así que ni modo. Y lo peor es que no ayuda a que hagas amigos fácilmente porque todo el tiempo tengo que rogar porque me dejen venir a clases, además de que es difícil encontrar gente que no te hable solo por tu abuelo o la fama o así, de hecho eres la primer persona que me ha hablado de No Rom-... ¿Oye, estás bien? Te ves pálido.

Marco dejo su guitarra y puso sus manos en los hombros de Miguel, notando que se movía chistoso, como si tuviera sueño. Por su parte, el niño se sentía mareado y el tacto de Marco sobre su cuerpo por alguna razón sólo lo hacía languidecer más, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contestar.

—Estoy... Estoy, estoy súper bieeee-...

Se terminó desmayando.

Despertó en la enfermería de la escuela, a donde Marco se había empeñado en llevarlo y donde esperó junto a él a que se le pasara, a que vinieran sus papás por él, o a que se acabará la clase de matemáticas, lo que sucediera primero.

Por cierto, que el muy cabrón tan pronto lo vio despierto lo recibió con un aplauso, cantándole las mañanitas, y le dio una coca-cola que le compró "para la presión" y un bolillo de la cooperativa "para el susto". Además de aprovechar a ponerle un montón de apodos: que si el drama queen, que si el desnutrido que se desmaya en honores a la bandera, que si el besitos, que si el telenovelas, que si el princeso bello durmiente...

Y así descubrió que Marco era un chingaquedito.

Pero de todos modos lo hizo reír, y lo ayudó y no lo dejó solo, además se sentía mal por actuar así ante la revelación de su apellido, por lo cual lo pasó y lo tomó como un campeón.

Su papá eventualmente pasó por él en la camioneta Rivera, ya que su mamá estaba embarazada y era mejor que se quedara en casa. Además, en serio no quería tener que cuidar de dos convalecientes si es que Miguel llegaba a desmayarse de nuevo por el camino.

Le llevó un esquite que Miguel tuvo que comerse en el camino. No supo bien por qué (aunque tampoco se quejaba, esquites son esquites) hasta que su papá habló.

—Ya ves, eso te pasa por no desayunar bien. —Lo regañó.

Ah. Por eso.

Miguel se calló y asintió dándole otro bocado a su esquite, porque le convenía que le echaran la culpa a la anemia en lugar de que todos supieran que había conocido al nieto de De la Cruz en persona.

—De chiquito también te llegaste a desmayar, ¿te acuerdas? Un día hiciste un berrinche muy fuerte, pero estabas gritando tanto que se te olvidó volver a jalar aire para respirar, y mocos, te privaste y te fuistes al suelo. —Contó Don Enrique.

(...Empezaba a ver un patrón en su vida con ésto de los desmayos).

Aún así, Miguel sabía que tenía otro problema del cual encargarse: había tenido una suerte increíble para que el mismísimo descendiente de De la Cruz le hablara, ya no digamos darle clases, pero ahora tendría que mantener la cosa cuidadosamente escondida para que su familia no se diera cuenta de que seguía aprendiendo música en secreto.

Habló con Hiro sobre su situación y, como podía esperar de su mejor amigo, él rápidamente le dio consejo respecto a qué hacer, diciéndole que él se sentía de un modo bastante parecido cada vez que quería escaparse a sus peleas de robots y Tadashi no lo dejaba.

Miguel terminó por contarle a Marco que su situación familiar era "algo complicada": lo redujo simplemente a que su familia no quería que fuera músico porque esperaba que fuera zapatero, por lo cual no se sentía cómodo ensayando en su presencia, y que si podría de pura casualidad guardar la guitarra con él o en el lugar donde fueran a ensayar siempre que le tocaran ensayos juntos, para evitar un regaño.

Sorprendentemente Marco accedió, diciéndole que había escuchado mucho de ese tipo de casos y que no se preocupara, que su guitarra estaría bien bajo sus manos. Así fue como, bajo el manto de la noche y con un plan detallado hecho por Hiro, Miguel permitió que la guitarra de Takamoto-sensei pasara a manos de Marco.

—Qué envidia, tienes la misma guitarra que el chico de No Romo tiene en su último video.

Miguel tuvo que contener un grito interno mientras le sonreía a Marco.

—¡Ah, sí...! Yo también me alegré mucho cuando la vi, ja ja...

Los ensayos iniciaron durante los recreos de la escuela, en salones vacíos, en horas libres que ambos tenían y también, gracias a una horrible reforma escolar, lograron inscribirse en el mismo club de música a donde Marco servía de su tutor personal, muy discretamente y mintiéndole a su familia respecto a que su escuela estaba aún en el limbo entre el cambio de taller a clubes. Y claro, el niño se aseguró de mantener a Hiro completamente al tanto de todo lo que estaba haciendo con Marco, sólo por si llegaba a necesitar un respaldo extra.

La habilidad de Marco con la guitarra estaba envolviéndolo poco a poco, a decir verdad.

Su habilidad, su sentido musical, su atención, sus bromas, su sentido del humor, sus ojos dorados, su habilidad de tejer en el tiempo con la música...

Y mejor le paraba porque empezaba a escucharse muy gay.

Sí, llegaba a casa soltando suspiros, con el corazón roto que su familia hacía añicos vuelto a reconstruir con el oro líquido de los ojos de Marco, pero era sólo porque era su tutor y porque estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados.

No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que cuando le enseñara guitarra a veces le corrigiera la posición de las manos y Miguel se hiciera un poco bolita en su asiento, porque él sólo encontraba su amor en la música y ya, y punto. Todo estaba chido.

—Miguel. —Le dijo Hiro por videollamada. —Tú sabes lo que está pasando ahí. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé.

—¡Claro que no, estás viendo cosas!

—Y tú también, pero te haces el que no.

—Claro que no y no tienes pruebas.

—Te encelas de Rosa cuando se le acerca de más, y Alma me ha dicho que está harta de cómo le pides consejo a cada momento.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no.

—Apuesta tomada, ¿Cinco dólares?

—Olvidaba que tienes un serio problema con las apuestas... —Gruñó Miguel.

Hiro imitó el sonido de una gallina al otro lado de la línea.

—¡DIEZ DÓLARES Y EL OTRO TIENE QUE HACER ALGO QUE EL OTRO PIDA! —Se defendió Miguel.

—¡Apuesta tomada! Serán los diez dólares más fáciles de toda mi vida.

—Eso te crees tú.

Se resistió todo lo que pudo. Pero era difícil seguir pretendiendo cuando se encontraba deseando el contacto de Marco, sus manos sobre las suyas, su voz aterciopelada dándole instrucciones. Podría jalarse el pelo, jurar que no, huir de ello, ignorarlo un día, semana, mes, año, o el resto de su vida. Pero la emoción que sentía al verlo y el miedo que le tenía a su familia eran más claros que su voz y no iban a desaparecer.

Estaba enamorado de Marco. Adoraba su tacto, sus ojos dorados, sus saludos cada mañana, su música, su chispa, su risa. Escuchaba su música y la de su tatarabuelo en su escondite, tarareaba para sí mismo (y luego se ganaba un regaño por ello), se chocaba con las paredes y fingía no saber alguna posición en la guitarra para que le ayudara, se pegara a él, y así poder disfrutar del rápido latido de su corazón ante su contacto, su olor a loción, el roce de su ropa.

El baboso de Hiro tenía razón. Bueno, siempre la tenía, pero no quería admitirlo, porque eso implicaría en primer lugar, admitir que él estaba mal y dejar que su orgullo se hiciera pedazos, en segundo, perder la apuesta, y en tercer lugar (y lo que más le acongojaba) condenarse al rechazo de su familia.

Se recostó en su cama y se tapó la cara. Veía a Marco a todos lados a donde iba y su imagen se aparecía en todas las canciones de amor: lo hacía sonreír, lo hacía sonrojar y suspirar, hacía que su corazón latiera de un modo que no sabía que podía y todo se volvía más bonito. Podría escuchar durante horas todos sus pesares e ilusiones, todo lo que él le contara, incluso las cosas más bobas: que si su familia jodía mucho con lo de estudiar mariachi, que si él prefería la guitarra clásica, que si odiaba con pasión las pasitas en el arroz con leche, vaya, hasta las groserías sonaban bonitas y Marco le guardaba el secreto cuando Miguel se sentía en la suficiente confianza como para murmurar un tímido "putos todos".

En resumen, se daba mucho cringe y le debía diez dólares y un favor a Hiro.

—¡Por fin se dio cuenta! —Dijo Hiro una vez que Miguel terminó dando su brazo a torcer y confesando que, sí, que le gustaba Marco. —¡Es el elegido! Al menos para darme los diez dólares más fáciles de mi vida.

—Hiro, ésto es serio. Mi abuelita me va a matar. —Gimoteó el niño. —Dos chicos no pueden estar juntos.

—En tu casa, quizá, pero el resto del mundo no es tu casa. Lo que no sepa, no tiene por qué afectarla. ¿No crees?

—¿Me estás diciendo que le mienta?

—No estoy diciendo explícitamente que lo hagas, sólo digo que tal vez te haría la vida más fácil. —Sonrió Hiro.

Miguel alzó las cejas con incredulidad al verlo, mirada entornada.

—Guau. De verdad que eres una malísima influencia en mi vida, Hamada.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió el otro con superioridad.

—Ah, no bueno, y encima estás orgulloso de ello. —Rodó los ojos el moreno.

Miguel suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando la pantalla donde Hiro seguía sonriendo.

—Siento que me estoy arriesgando mucho por alguien que ni me pela. —Confesó. —Es decir... si a ti te trataron así, sin ser mi novio y siendo amigos de toda la vida, ¿cómo crees que me iría con Marco que además ni me ubica?

Al japonés se le borró la sonrisa y resopló, evidentemtente intentando encontrar una solución.

—He ahí la pregunta del millón de dólares. No es tu misma situación, pero me pasa parecido con Tadashi, y aún no sé cómo lidiar con ello más allá de tratar de mantener un perfil bajo.

—Tarde o temprano se van a terminar enterando cuando me empiece a ver sospechoso. —Se quejó resignado. —Aunque no sé ni cómo podría verme sospechoso si todo lo que hago es actuar como gelatina a su lado. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme, sólo me ve como un amigo! ¿Ésto es la pubertad? Porque si es así no la quiero, gracias.

—Además de la pubertad, estás enamorado y más tonto de lo usual.

—No voy a comentar sobre eso. —Se quejó Miguel. —¿Tienes algún consejo?

—Dudo que quieras los míos, sabes cómo acabé yo. —Negó con la cabeza Hiro. —Pero puedes preguntar a Tadashi, si quieres. Él siempre quiere hablarle a todo mundo sobre lo maravilloso que es el mundo que nos rodea. ¿Te lo paso?

Accedió porque total, si ya había perdido la cabeza por un par de coquetos ojos dorados, ya qué más le quedaba por perder. No esperaba mucho, pero sorprendentemente tan pronto Hiro fue reemplazado por el mayor, éste le ayudó.

Insistió en que no había nada de malo en que le gustara un muchacho, y que si las cosas se ponían muy feas podría contar con los Hamada para recibir algo de apoyo. Le pasó algunos tips para averiguar discretamente si Marco, para empezar, se sentía atraído por los chicos. Y por último le recomendó mantenerlo lo más inocente posible sobre todo si Marco había cumplido catorce años en agosto y Miguel aún estaba a unos días de cumplir doce, por lo cual tomar un riesgo muy grande no tendría sentido.

Miguel empezó a procastinar al respecto, nervioso ante la perspectiva de cambiar su dinámica con Marco, arruinar su amistad o de ser rechazado si era muy directo, conformándose con su compañía cuando lograba pasar tiempo con él... hasta que a nueve días de su cumpleaños, ocurrió un evento que le ayudaría a reconsiderar su timidez y su modo de dejar pasar la vida.

El diecinueve de Septiembre, a la una de la tarde, Miguel y Marco se encontraban en el club de música de la escuela. Era uno de esos martes que empiezan a añorarse como Viernes, e intentaban ser productivos aprendiendo a leer partitura, con Marco brindándole algunos tips para facilitarlo.

De pronto, Miguel sintió un movimiento muy suave.

Al inicio creyó que alguien le estaba jugando una broma al moverle la silla, hasta que notó que su hoja de partitura se movía. Marco levantó la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad, indicando que él también lo sentía. Miguel le devolvió la mirada. Los compañeros murmuraron, el profesor alzó la mirada. Todos lo sentían.

Un temblor.

Con rapidez todos procedieron a tomar sus mochilas. Marco tomó la mano de Miguel y lo llevó callada y apresuradamente hacia la salida del salón, bendita ventaja de sentarse del lado más cercano a la puerta.

—Evacúen de acuerdo al simulacro de la mañana, y conserven la calma. Aléjense de las ventanas. —Fue la orden del profesor, cuando ellos ya estaban más afuera que adentro del salón gracias a la rápida respuesta de Marco.

Apenas lograron llegar al patio cuando el temblor se desató.

Sus compañeros empezaron a gritar y varios de ellos intentaron conservar el equilibrio ante la primer fuerte sacudida. Miguel ya no registró si todos alcanzaron a salir.

—¡Miguel, al suelo! —Indicó Marco, jalándolo del brazo para sentarlo en el piso junto a él medio a fuerzas.

El niño le hizo caso y se repegó a Marco con terror, sintiendo que el mundo lo tiraba. Alzó la vista y miró cómo el edificio entero, esa mole de quién sabe cuántas toneladas de cemento y acero, se movía como hecho de flan, y se sintió más pequeño que nunca. Los cristales de las ventanas se curvaban y amenazaban con romperse, los compañeros del segundo piso se aferraban al barandal o a las paredes con terror y rezaban porque ninguno se cayera, los que quedaron a mitad de las escaleras sentándose, bajando aferrados del barandal o cayéndose, los que estaban cayendo al piso en el patio, las chicas que en grupos se abrazaban y trataban de mantenerse estables, las voces confusas de los profesores gritando indicaciones contradictorias.

Un crujido, otro gran grito. Partículas de polvo que surgían de las grietas recién formadas de algunos edificios. Diálogos estresados en medio de los gritos de confusión y angustia.

—Se va a caer, se va a caer. —Lloró con angustia alguien.

—Mi mamá, le tengo que hablar, está sola.

—¡Se siente horrible!

Gritos, llanto, súplicas al profesor o a amigos, nombres dichos en todos los tonos posibles, diálogos confusos entremezclándose entre ellos. "¡Siéntate en el piso!" "¡No griten, no corran, calmados! "¡Está temblando horrible!" "¡No es cierto! ¡¿Hoy?!" "¡Quítate de la ventana!" "¡Conserven la calma!" "Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo..." "Tengo miedo, ¡tengo miedo!" "No mames, el gas va a explotar, esta es una escuela, nos vamos a quemar todos, nos vamos a quemar vivos..." "¿Y Perla? ¿Adrián?" "¡Aléjense del barandal!"

Algunas ventanas estallaron y los gritos de alarma se multiplicaron, rumores de un herido, pero nadie podía hacer nada. Los árboles se movían, los postes, los edificios, el mismo suelo parecía que respiraba.

Miguel sentía que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, a veces era lanzado contra Marco y a veces Marco contra él... y si bien en una situación normal le hubiera hasta ilusionado su contacto, ahora mismo, en medio de la emergencia, el shock era tan fuerte que ni siquiera estaba registrando su presencia. Sonidos de alarmas de auto disparándose, ladridos de perros afuera, maestras rezando.

Poco a poco, la cosa fue aminorando. Disminuyó en intensidad.

...Y se fue.

Nadie se fiaba, todos se mantenían en su posición como esperando que fuera a reanudarse o que hubiera una réplica de un momento a otro. El sonido de una ambulancia se dejó escuchar casi de inmediato. Varios alumnos empezaron a sacar sus celulares de modo apresurado, mientras otros aún se recuperaban del shock. Otros buscaban a sus amigos o hermanos con desesperación, unos salían cubiertos de fino polvillo de cemento que les había caído encima, y otros empezaban a entrar en crisis nerviosas mientras los profesores no se daban abasto en atenderlos, mientras se llevaban a aquellos que fueron heridos por los cristales o fragmentos de cemento y ladrillo, llamando ambulancias para los más graves al mismo tiempo que a los sanos los dirigían al punto de encuentro en el patio, por si había algún derrumbe.

—Márcale a tu familia antes que se sature la red. Pero sé rápido, más gente quiere hablarles. —Fue la indicación de Marco, quien ya tenía su celular fuera y estaba a media llamada.

Miguel reaccionó y siguió sus indicaciones, pues estaba teniendo problemas para reaccionar por sí mismo sin que le dijeran qué hacer. Su mamá embarazada y su papá le cruzaron por la cabeza. Le siguieron su abuelita, mamá Coco, Dante, la zapatería, Benny y Manny. Rosita, ¿Dónde estaba Rosita? ¿Alma estaría bien? ¿Hiro se habría enterado ya?

—No sale la llamada. —Informó a Marco.

—Espera, entonces yo pregunto si les pueden pasar el recado. —Dijo Marco. —¿Papá? Oye...

Confusión general. Miguel seguía intentando comunicarse a pesar de la saturación de la red, pero los murmullos a su alrededor mientras hablaba no eran tranquilizadores. Hablaban de que en la capital se habían caído edificios, que el edificio estaba agrietado, que había gente desaparecida, que una escuela en otro lado se había caído, que Morelos era un caos, que si fue Puebla o Oaxaca, que si la intensidad fue de siete, que la señal se estaba cayendo, que no salían las llamadas, que el transporte público no estaba funcionando.

Todo con el sonido de las ambulancias de fondo y las angustiantes llamadas intentando localizar a sus familiares o mirando a reportar las noticias, en medio de las confusas órdenes de los profesores que trataban de tranquilizarlos y priorizar a los que tenían un ataque de pánico.

—¡Miguel, aquí estabas!

—¿Rosa? —Levantó la mirada.

Su prima, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, surgió de entre los confusos alumnos en compañía de una seria Alma, ambas cubiertas de polvo. Marco y Miguel se levantaron del suelo para recibirlas y Rosa se lanzó a abrazar a su primo.

—¡Qué bueno que están bien! Se cayó el techo de nuestro salón, el profe no nos dejó salir porque las escaleras iban a estar saturadas. —Lloró Rosa.

—¡¿El techo?! —Preguntó con alarma. —¡¿Pero están bien?!

—Sí, no pasó a mayores. Sólo me arañó el brazo, a Alma no le hizo nada. —Dijo Rosa.

—¿Ya pudieron comunicarse? —Preguntó Marco.

—Sí, me comuniqué durante el temblor. —Afirmó Alma.

—¿... _Durante_? —Murmuró Marco, silbando un poco de admiración.

Gente con huevos de acero y sangre fría, y luego está Alma.

—Tu familia está bien, Miguel, parece que no se cayó nada donde ellos están. —Informó ella. —Pero nos pidieron encontrarte, quieren que tú y Rosa vayan a casa lo antes posible.

—¡Sí, claro! Iremos... p-pero... oigan... —Miguel volteó a ver a Marco y a Alma con cierta culpa. —¿Estarán bien? ¿Quieren ir a casa con nosotros?

Los ojos dorados que tanto amaba ver lo miraron con sorpresa, luego Marco le sonrió.

—Tienes corazón de pollo hasta en emergencias Miguel. Tú tranquilo y ocúpate de Rosita, a mí nada me mata tan fácil.

Alma asintió.

—Yo vivo por donde Marco está y en un rato la señal se estabiliza, estaremos bien. Ustedes váyanse a casa.

Miguel titubeó un poco más, pero el ver a su prima temblando de miedo y con un arañazo en el brazo, y a Alma tan fuerte y a Marco intentando darle ánimos, bastó para convencerlo de que, por mucho que quisiera ayudar a todos, quizá hacía más ocupándose de Rosa ahora mismo. Así que asintió, se despidió, y luego de informar a los profesores que estaban bien, se fue a casa junto con su temblorosa y llorosa prima, sintiéndose más responsable de su bienestar que nunca en su vida.

Las calles eran un caos de gente, pues todos los edificios habían sido evacuados. Aún había personas intentando comunicarse desperdigadas entre las que parecían hablar de daños o heridos menores. Miguel tuvo la suerte de toparse con Don Chuy, el de la tlapalería, que con mucho gusto le dio un aventón a Rosa y Miguel en su camioneta y los ayudó a llegar más rápido a la casa Rivera.

—Dante está en la entrada. —Murmuró Rosa, quien nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviada de ver al can vivito y coleando.

El primero en recibirlos fue Dante, quien por supuesto se lanzó a llenarlos de besos, ayudando a tranquilizar más a Rosa antes de entrar a la casa Rivera. El alivio que sintieron todos al verlos llegar sanos y salvos no tuvo palabras, recibieron tantos abrazos que era difícil de llevar la cuenta.

Al parecer sólo faltaba que llegara Abel, quien había resultado herido por los restos de un cristal y no podía llegar a casa aún, pero el tío Berto ya había salido en su búsqueda hace rato. Las noticias se reproducían en la sala sin pausa, Enrique se había ido a revisar toda la casa en busca de daños, Gloria atendía a los gemelos, mamá Coco y papá Franco mientras la tía Carmen curaba a Rosita en el baño, y doña Elena y su mamá Luisa había doblado la cantidad de comida a preparar por si acaso alguno de los vecinos llegaba a ocupar.

Miguel se acurrucó a ver las noticias (algo que nunca creyó hacer por su propio pie) con Dante descansando en el suelo, y es que al parecer doña Elena agradecía que estuviera presente para cuidar a su nieto.

Él no lo sabía en el momento, pero los Hamada se habían comunicado con los Rivera tan pronto Hiro recibió el mensaje de Miguel, y habían sido los primeros en ofrecer ayuda y la información que faltaba sobre el paradero de Miguel. También habían sido capaces de dar con el paradero de Abel, ayudando a doña Elena a que se pusiera en contacto con el nieto faltante y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien.

Mientras Miguel se comunicaba con Hiro para tranquilizarse y se decidía a confesarle sus sentimientos a Marco lo antes posible, porque la vida es corta y uno nunca sabe lo que va a suceder mañana, doña Elena reflexionaba respecto a la posición que había tomado contra los Hamada y contra su nieto mientras removía el mole de olla.

Sí, lo que Miguel había hecho con Hiro no había estado bien... pero ella también se había equivocado en juzgar a la familia que ahora les había ofrecido auxilio en su momento de necesidad. Y ella sabía corresponder a los favores de ese modo.

...Bueno, sí, lo admitía. Se había equivocado, ¿está bien? No debió de correr a los Hamada. Era su responsabilidad corregir su decisión y admitirlos de nuevo en la casa Rivera. Claro, con ciertas condiciones, pero... simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar así nada más y ser malagradecida con la familia que los había apoyado y les había dado información en el momento más crucial, mamá Coco no la había educado para ser así.

Abel regresó a casa al día siguiente, y mientras sus primos escuchaban la historia de cómo se había hecho daño y por qué estaba tan vendado, mamá Elena llamó a la tía Cass para pedirle sus más sinceras disculpas e invitarlos a pasar el día de muertos con ellos, eso sí, siempre y cuando Miguel y Hiro durmieran en cuartos separados.

Cass aceptó de inmediato, sabiendo que era un gran avance y que, a partir de ahora, ya sólo tendría que insistir sutilmente con la señora hasta que finalmente pudiera aceptar el tipo de relación que (según ella) su sobrino y Miguel tenían. Y Miguel se alegró mucho cuando, más tarde, Hiro le dijo la noticia.

—¡Entones nos vamos a volver a ver! —Murmuró emocionado.

—Sí, Miguel. Nos vamos a volver a ver. —Sonrió Hiro al otro lado de la línea.

Habían logrado cumplir con su promesa. Por fin las cosas empezaban a mejorar para ambos.

.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.+° * °+.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola holaaaa! ¡Soy Axu! ¡Espero les gustara éste capítulo de No Romo! :DDDD
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia, aaaaaah pensé que no llegaba! ;----;
> 
> Me tardé un chingo porque conforme crecen mis notas se van haciendo más extensas y más cosas se me van pasando, aaaaaaaaah espero que realmente no se me olvidara nada ;---; pero espero que les haya gustado. Un poquito de estrés, pero espero que todo lo demás lo compense.
> 
> ¡A partir de ahora ya vamos a entrar a la adolescencia! ¡Todos preparados porque arrancamos ya! :DDD estosevaaponerweno.
> 
> ¡Axureé cambio y fuera!


	11. Recuérdame

Los Hamada llegaron a Santa Cecilia a tiempo para las fiestas de día de muertos, muy para el alivio de Tadashi, que se estaba volviendo loco con su "secretísimo proyecto de tesis", y de Hiro, que sentía que había recuperado de cierto modo una parte de su familia que, aunque no fuera oficial, ya la consideraba como una.

Llegó la hora de la media hora de abrazos y saludos. Su tía y su hermano se fueron a saludar al resto de la familia pero Hiro tenía los ojos puestos en mamá Coco. Migual ya le había advertido que había cambiado mucho respecto a la última vez que la vió, pero le dolió ver que mamá Coco no sólo ya no lo recordaba ni reconocía, si no que además, confundía su nombre y no podía hablar tanto como antes.

Sintiendo la pérdida de pasar un año sin hablar con ella y perderse de muchos momentos que ahora nunca podrían regresar, la abrazó con sentimiento, mientras Miguel le palmeaba un hombro, entendiendo un poco del conflicto de su amigo. Luego volteó a ver a mamá Elena, quien también parecía esperar su abrazo.  
  
Hiro titubeó y no se acercó. En su lugar, la miró con duda. La quería mucho aún, pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo conflictivos.  
  
Ella pareció darse cuenta, porque ante su acción suspiró, se suavizó, y la motivó a hablar con él. Sí, lo sentía mucho. No debió de haberlos tratado de ese modo. Entendía que su amistad era importante para ellos, ¡y claro que podían seguir viéndose! ...pero él y Miguel iban a tener que dormir en cuartos separados.

No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos niños preguntara por qué: eso era clave para decir que mamá Elena sólo los apoyaba un poquito, pero no estaba dando su brazo a torcer.

Quizá fuera eso el desencadenante, o el hecho de que llevaban tiempo sin verse, o todo al mismo tiempo, pero a decir verdad los niños sentían que ya habían alcanzado su límite.

Como si estuvieran en un concurso compitiendo por ver quién le sacaba más dolores de cabeza a doña Elena en menos tiempo, Miguel se escapaba constantemente a la plaza del mariachi con Dante mientras que Hiro se escapaba en pos de algo interesante que hacer, lo cual no sería tanto problema si no fuera porque "interesante" en su diccionario solía ir acompañado de peligro, acción, o ligeras ilegalidades aquí y allá. Entre atender a Cass, vigilar a los muchachos y asegurarse de que Tadashi estuviera cómodo y que Rosita no se le saliera del huacal, era mucho estrés y distracción para la anciana.

Estrés que los muchachos explotaron a su conveniencia.

Luego del mega-regaño que Miguel se ganó por haber ido a la plaza del mariachi, seguido de su humillación pública ante su familia, Hiro y él optaron por encontrarse en el escondite del ático.

—¿Concurso de talento? ¿Con _música_? —Le dijo Hiro mientras le tendía a Miguel la foto del señor Takamoto y su esposa para tenerlos en el altar privado junto a De la Cruz. —Miguel, te van a matar.

—Me da coraje. Ni saben que llevo años con ésto de la música. —Gruñó el niño. —El señor mariachi tiene razón. Si no lo intento, ¿cómo voy a saber que puedo hacerlo?

—Tienes un canal de youtube con un montón de gente que es tu fan sin saberlo. Es decir, así conociste a Marco, ¿no? —Intentó animarlo Hiro.

Pero Miguel negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo. No quiero tener que esconderme, estoy harto. ¿De qué sirve si no? No es justo, Hiro.

Emberrinchado, Miguel se inclinó para seguir dibujando sobre la guitarra blanca que trataba de decorar para que se pareciera más a la guitarra de De la Cruz. Hiro suspiró y, del modo más discreto que pudo, se arrimó al lado de su amigo. El niño moreno lo miró con confusión, luego sonrió y se acurrucó un poco en Hiro, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

Era bueno tener en quién confiar.

El ruido de Dante interrumpiendo los forzó a separarse con rapidez, ambos suspirando con alivio cuando se dieron cuenta que sólo se trataba del can y apurándose a introducirlo al ático para que no los fuera a delatar, tras lo cual prosiguieron con sus asuntos: Miguel acurrucándose en Hiro para mirar la cinta mientras tocaba la guitarra, Hiro apapachándolo para que se le pasara el coraje.

Miguel quería que su familia lo apoyara, como la de Hiro. Quería que el mundo lo escuchara. Quería poder ser él mismo disfrutando de lo que le gustaba sin que nadie le dijera que estaba mal. Hiro sólo quería ver a su amigo feliz. Pero sabía que mamá Elena no tenía oídos para escuchar lo que era mejor para su nieto, sólo para lo que ella quería ver. Y no quería repetir el incidente de un año atrás.

(Aunque viendo el beso apasionado de De la Cruz, medio podían entender por qué ella se habría confundido, ew. Pero no, por suerte sus piquitos no eran nada como eso, eran muy diferentes en ejecución e intención, y que lo entendiera quien quisiera entenderlo).

Al menos hasta que la mirada de Miguel cambió.

—...Conozco esa mirada, Miguel. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no.

—No me puedo seguir escondiendo, Hiro. Tengo que vivir mi momento.

—Miguel, no.

—Miguel sí. —Sonrió el niño.

—¡Que no! Mira, si el delincuente juvenil te dice que es mala idea, posiblemente es que sea mala idea. ¡Dante, deja de mover la cola, sólo lo estás alentando!

Dante simplemente se acercó entusiasmado al niño, dándole todo su apoyo. Miguel sonrió.

—¿Ves? Dante me apoya. ¡Voy a tocar en la plaza del mariachi, aún si eso me mata!

—¿P-podrías al menos no tomarte esa última parte DEMASIADO en serio?

Hiro, sabiendo que era una mala idea pero viéndose superado en número, aceptó. Se propusieron hacer un plan para que así Miguel pudiera cumplir su sueño y, si las cosas salían mal, al menos Hiro podría cubrirle las espaldas.

Miguel decidió que participaría con la guitarra blanca: estaba un poco más jodida, sí, y su vibración no se comparaba a una normal, pero sentía que era "más simbólico" al ser tan parecida a la De la Cruz. Escondieron la guitarra del señor Takamoto en el cuarto de Hiro, bajo la cama de Tadashi, sabiendo que era el último lugar en el que abuelita revisaría gracias a la reputación intachable del hermano mayor de Hiro. Esa sería su salida de emergencia en caso de que, por cualquier razón, Miguel no pudiera utilizar la guitarra blanca. Simplemente podría regresar a la casa Rivera con cualquier excusa y extraer la otra guitarra, con Hiro cuidándole las espaldas.

...O al menos eso era el plan hasta que los Rivera decidieron, POR PURA MALA SUERTE, que ese era el día PERFECTO para subir de rango a Miguel, quitarlo de bolear zapatos, y oficialmente ponerlo a trabajar en el taller con el resto de la familia.

Hiro no sabía si reír o llorar ante la suerte de meme que su amigo tenía, pero fue Dante quien se encargó de solucionar esa respuesta por ambos cuando, sin querer, el can provocó un accidente que terminó rompiendo la foto de mamá Imelda, con una reveladora y muy familiar guitarra blanca que ya habían visto antes. Se llevaron el doble de sorpresa cuando mamá Coco lo pareció confirmar.

Terminaron de nuevo en el ático, con Miguel buscando el álbum de De la Cruz para poder comparar las guitarras.

—Si Marco también es un De la Cruz, ¿significa que te gusta tu primo lejano? —Preguntó Hiro haciendo cara de _c r i n g e._

—¡Hiro! ¡Cállate, ésto es importante, no lo arruines! —Protestó Miguel.

—Quiero decir, tener la precaución de no cometer incesto también es importante. ¿No escuchaste de los Habsburgo?

—¡Hiro, ya, me desconcentras!

Hiro sólo se puso a tararear sweet home Alabama. Pero no contaba con el chillido de felicidad de su amigo, quien al encontrar la coincidencia, salió de su escondite y se subió al techo de la casa, empezando a proclamar que sabía quién era su tatarabuelo.

A través de las rendijas, espió la cara de horror de los Riveras y hasta las de su tía y su hermano, que ya los conocían y sabían la gravedad de lo que decía.

_¡Miguel, ese idiota siempre actuando sin pensar!_

Temiendo lo peor, Hiro tomó la foto del señor Takamoto y algunas pocas cosas que pudo del ático, para luego salir corriendo de ahí por las escaleras como la gente normal, aprovechando que Miguel parecía estarlos distrayendo, y huyó a guardarlas a su habitación.

Por supuesto, volvieron a regañar a su amigo. Mamá Elena, enfurecida de saber que se había escondido en el ático y de encontrar evidencia de que Hiro también había estado ahí, los había vuelto a separar. Hiro aguardaba por su regaño en su habitación mientras miraba por la ventana, con Tadashi haciéndole compañía.

La rabia que se acumulaba en él al ver que no lo escuchaban era mucha, pero llegó a su cúspide cuando vio cómo rompieron la guitarra de su mejor amigo para luego tener el cinismo de intentar consolarlo. Así que, cuando Miguel salió corriendo y los Rivera fueron tras él, la primer acción de Hiro fue la de abrir la ventana.

—¡Hiro! ¿qué haces? —Preguntó Tadashi con alarma, intentando frenarlo.

—Lo que tengo que hacer. —Respondió, abriendo la ventana para luego tomar la guitarra de abajo de la cama de Tadashi.

—¡¿Había otra?! ¡¿Hiro, qué...?! ¡Hiro, no! ¡Espera!

Hiro simplemente escapó saltando de la ventana para aterrizar en el patio y salir corriendo por la reja contraria a la que los Rivera habían elegido. Tenía que encontrar a Miguel antes que ellos.

Nada más escapar se encontró de inmediato con tres obstáculos que le dejaron claro que no iba a ser fácil encontrar a Miguel: primero, que el sol se estaba poniendo y le estaba restando luz para buscar a su amigo. Segundo, que tenía que esquivar a cualquier Rivera que se le cruzara en el camino, así que llamarlo en voz alta o llamar la atención de cualquier modo estaba prohibidísimo. Tercero, que la mayoría del pueblo estaba en las calle, preparándose para las celebraciones de día de muertos, y la plaza era un absoluto caos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, un destello de ojos dorados cerca del puesto de elotes y esquites le devolvieron un poco la fe, acercándosele con urgencia. Creyó reconocer ese rostro, pero no lo adjudicó a su infancio, si no a las mil veces que Miguel le había mandado algunas fotos de su amor platónico hasta que Hiro terminaba al punto del vómito arcoiris.

—¡D-disculpa! ¡Oye! ¡Amigoooo! —Brincó intentando llamar su atención.

Marco, quien había estado agarrando calorcito colocándose estratégicamente cerca del puestecito callejero, alzó una ceja extrañado al escuchar su nombre y volteó. Un muchacho que no parecía local se alegró de hacer contacto visual con él y, medio a empujones, se abrió paso entre la multitud para hablarle.

De algún modo, sentía que había visto antes esos ojos rasgados tan intensos y escuchado esa voz en algún lado, pero no podía recordarlo del todo. ¿Acaso lo conocía? Le parecía vagamente familiar... Oh, rayos, ¿y si era una de esas personas que no te acuerdas de quiénes son y vienen a saludarte?

...

WELP. AL PARECER HOY ES UN HERMOSO DÍA PARA MORIR.

Güey, qué pedo, ¿por qué la gente siempre te intenta hablar cuando estás en un lugar comprometedor, como, no sé, tragándote un elote o algo así? Menos mal que no alcanzó a pedir uno.

Medio en pánico, el moreno intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de recordar al menos la inicial de su nombre o ya de premio de consolación el lugar de donde le era familiar, para al menos suavizar un poco el inminente ridículo incómodo que se venía por no recordarlo, pero antes de poder hacer la conexión, el muchacho llegó ante él y se detuvo a tomar aire.

—¡Oye! Disculpa... sé que no nos conocemos, ésto se va a oír muy loco pero... ¿E-eres Marco De la Cruz? —Preguntó con ansiedad el muchacho.

Marco le sonrió de medio lado, intentando disimular el coro de ángeles celestiales que escuchaba de fondo en su cabeza. ALELUYA, SEÑOR, AL PARECER NO SE CONOCÍAN. ¿Un fan o algo así...? Bueno, al menos no iba a tener que hacer como que recordaba a un güey que se le había olvidado.

—Lo siento, no. Me llamo Camelo. Y mi primer nombre es Benito, por si lo prefieres. —Le extendió la mano. —¡Mucho gusto de todos modos!

Hiro se confundió. _Pero si era idéntico._ ¿Se había confundido de persona o Marco tenía un gemelo?

—¿B-Benito Camelo? — Dijo Hiro en voz alta.

El chico se intentó aguantar una risa traviesa escondiéndola tras una mano, tras lo cual le dirigió una mirada pícara, mientras ladeaba la cadera a un lado.

—Si tú insistes, cielo. Pero al menos invítame un café y págame el hotel.

_Espera. ¿Qué...?_

Hiro lo miró confuso, la cara de "loading" presente en toda su cara mientras el moreno continuaba riéndose quedamente, deleitándose ante su extrañeza. ¿Cuál...? ¿Uh?

Benito Camelo... Benitocamelo.

**_Ven-y-tócamelo._ **

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH! —Gritó de frustración a la par que un sonrojo furioso atravesaba su rostro.

Soltó un chillido y se tapó la cara con las manos a la par que Marco (porque sí, a huevo que era Marco) no aguantaba más y empezaba a partirse de risa ante él. Ésto era _peor_ de lo que Miguel le había contado.

—¡ENTONCES SÍ ERES MARCO! —Protestó Hiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Si te gustaría más que te lo toque con mi nombre real, al menos dame el tuyo primero, ¿no? —Sonrió el otro, tratando de recobrar la compostura. —Me refiero al nombre, pero si quieres darme otra cosa...

—¡Aaaaagh, no, no quiero que me toques nada ni darte nada, basta! —Hiro sacudió la cara y lo miró con intensidad. —Soy Hiro, amigo de Miguel Rivera. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿No lo has visto por aquí, en la plaza? ¡Cualquier información será de utilidad!

Hubiera continuado haciendo bromas, pero la urgencia con la que Hiro le pedía información del paradero de _Miguel_ , su amigo, lo preocupó lo bastante como para olvidarlo.

—No, no lo he visto por aquí. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está bien? —Cambió su mirada a una de seriedad.

Hiro se mordió el labio. A ver, no podía contarle toda la telenovela completa que eran los Rivera, y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de Miguel, pero tenía que al menos contarle algo o se arriesgaba a que terminara por encontrarlo y darle la información de su paradero a _su familia._

—Él, eh... ¡él está bien! ¡Súper, genial, sí! Sólo que eh, bueno, ahora mismo no es prudente que vea a su familia, porque... bueno... eh... ¿sssseeee escapó de su casa y le estoy cubriendo el trasero mientras su familia lo busca porque tuvieron un malentendido...? —Rió nerviosamente Hiro, escondiéndose de hombros. —Tú sabes, ¿gajes del oficio? ¡Cosas completamente normales y para nada sospechosas! ¡Nadie haría algo tan irresponsable sólo porque sí!

—...

—...

—...O sea que Miguel está castigado y tú lo estás alcahueteando. —Sonrió Marco con malicia.

—¡Marco, por favor! ¡Su situación es un poco delicada ahora! No lo estoy cubriendo porque sí, le estoy salvando el trasero de algo peor que un chanclazo, créeme. ¡Y sólo va a ser una noche! ¡Por favor! ¿Me dejarás saber si lo ves, sin decirle nada a su familia?

Hiro miró al moreno con grandes ojos de ruego. Marco volvió a sentir que conocía al muchacho de algún otro lado y, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde, supuso que quizá porque Miguel en alguna ocasión debía de haberle mostrado una foto que Marco había ignorado. El nombre de "Hiro" lo había escuchado muchas veces de los labios de su amigo, después de todo.

Era difícil negarse. No sólo porque estaba en el código de bros cubrirse las espaldas (sobre todo si un tercer bro que no conocías de nada estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para pedirte ayuda), pero también podía comprender un poco a Miguel. Quizá sólo necesitara espacio y su familia no se lo estaba dando. Quién sabe, ya le preguntaría cuando lo encontraran.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, te daré mi número por si llegamos a separarnos mientras lo buscamos. Y distraeré a su familia por ti. Pero me deben una explicación más tarde. —Rodó los ojos Marco, a la vez que sacaba su celular.

Hiro suspiró de alivio y rápidamente accedio a guardar el número de Marco en su celular, contento de contar con un aliado. Su amigo estaba en buenas manos. No sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas, pero con Marco ayudándole a patrullar, se quitaba un problema más de encima.

. · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · .

Qué oso tener tu casi tercer desmayo en frente de toda tu familia. En serio, iba a tener que ir a hacerse revisar con un médico.

Pero qué oso x2 tener que explicar tu situación amistosa a un esqueleto que no conocías porque primero lo hacías por hacer la plática y ahora, por defender tu orgullo.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, chamaco. —Pidió Héctor, rascándose el cráneo por debajo de su pelo. —Entonces a tu amigo el chino... ¿le das abrazos de oso y te lo trompeteas, pero no es el que te gusta? ¿Y el que te gusta no te animas a trompetearlo.?

—¡Son PIQUITOS!—Protestó Miguel. —¡Es algo muy diferente!

—Uy, sí, muy diferente. —Dijo Héctor, que ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de cómo éste niño baboso al que le faltó tomar ácido fólico había terminado en el mundo de los muertos.

—¡P-pero ya te había explicado eso como doscientas veces!

—Aaaay, diosito, por qué yo... mira, mira, mira, el asunto está así. Yo no puedo decir nada porque aquí abajo llega gente todos los días con nuevas noticias del mundo allá arriba: unos güeyes acompañados de otros güeyes quesque porque la vaca no les gustaba, así que en ese aspecto qué me importa, haz de tu cola un papalote.

—¿ _Vaca_? —Preguntó Miguel.

Héctor hizo como que no lo escuchó, a ver si así evitaba meterse en pedos por explicarle algo que no debía _antes de tiempo_.

—El punto es que tampoco es como nos lleguen un _friego_ de mejores amigos besuqueándose porque son compadres. —Le advirtió Héctor. —¿Estás seguro, segurito, _seguritititito_ de que no se te hace ni tantito raro?

—...¡Claro que no es raro! Es como... uh... bueno... —Miguel empezó a balbucear cosas conforme los pensamientos y sentimientos llegaban a su mente, uno tras otro, construyendo y destruyendo sobre oraciones anteriores y más bien usando a Héctor como una pared contra la cual lanzar argumentos que realmente esperando una respuesta de su parte. —Pues no es como si la gente lo haga mucho, bueno, en realidad no lo he visto a nadie, pero por otro lado tampoco sería raro porque Hiro y yo también sabemos que el punto es que no te vea nadie, ¡duh! Supongo que si viéramos a alguien se sentirían tan mal como nosotros cuando nos cachan... por cierto, ¡brrr! No quieres saber cómo terminó esa historia.

Héctos consideró preguntar pero de inmediato decidió que era más sencillo y competente no meterse donde no lo llamaban. Especialmente si él y el escuincle se iban a confundir más, porque de todos modos no tenían tiempo que perder. Así que negó la cabeza y luego lo animó a proseguir.

—Así que si lo veo de ese modo... ¿no sé, pero supongo que sí lo hacen con un amigo muy especial? ¡Para mí tendría sentido! Hiro y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos pañales, y no creo que tengas una amistad así de chingona con cualquiera así que se debería reservar para alguien especial para ti... ¡A ambos nos funciona y no molestamos a nadie, de verdad! Aunque... ¿Supongo que no sé cómo me sentiría ante la idea de que Marco tuviera a una persona así también en su vida? Supongo que sería justo, pero ahora que lo dices... sí creo que tendríamos que trabajar en eso. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Yooooo? —Se sorprendió Héctor. —¡Yo no entiendo ni jota de lo que dijiste! ¿Pa' qué me preguntas a mí, si yo te pregunté a ti?

—¡No sé! ¿Porque tú preguntaste y ahora me confundiste más a mí? —Se quejó Miguel. —¡Aunque sea dime una opinión!

—Ay... ¡Si ya te dije que yo no sé cómo son las cosas allá arriba, chamaco! —Suspiró. —Pues... mira, personalmente, yo creo que está súper raro. Pero yo no soy de allá. Si tu amigo y tú están bien, y dices que no hay problema, y supones que hay más gente así, ¿yo quién soy para decirte qué hacer?

—Hm... —Miguel frunció el ceño. Héctor tenía algo de razón en que "pues a los demás qué les importa", pero mamá Elena insistía en separarlos... y Tadashi en que se escondieran.

¿No había algo raro en todo esto? Algo no le encajaba del todo, pero... al contrario que con Hiro, que era muy franco y no tenía ningún problema en darle respuestas directas y, si no las sabía, al menos investigarlas, el resto del mundo no era Hiro, y tendían a responder más con vaguezas y sentimientos y justificaciones que con algo más sólido de donde pudiera aferrarse. Y en ese sentido, era más difícil saber qué querían decirle.

—Aunque sí te recomendaría que no te eches al plato a tu primo.

Miguel tropezó y perdió por completo el hilo de su pensamiento.

—¡Héctor! —Se quejó Miguel.

—Mejor sí quédate con tu amigo el chino. O, si no quieres, búscate otro. ¡De preferencia sin aplicar la norteña! —Se rió el mayor.

—¡Basta! ¡Aaaagh no sé ni para qué te cuento éstas cosas! Mejor olvídalo todo.

—¡A favor de la noción! Bueno, ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos?

El niño optó por dejar los cuestionamientos a un lado para concentrarse, mejor, en encontrar a su abuelo. Ya después vería cómo solucionar otros problemas, por ahora, ésto era más urgente.

. · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · .

—No soy quién para decirte ésto pero como me vale madre lo haré de todos modos. Güey, te ves a dos pasos de la muerte. Deberías dormir un poco. —Sugirió Marco, medio despertando a Hiro por milésima vez en la noche.

—Pero Miguel sigue desaparecido. —Argumentó Hiro con sueño. —Tengo que encontrarlo.

La angustia de Hiro incrementaba junto con su cansancio conforme las horas que Miguel llevaba desaparecido se habían ido acumulando, y se notaba en sus ojeras y en el trabajo que le estaba costando mantenerse alerta y despierta.

Uno a uno, varios de los Rivera involucrados en la búsqueda del niño habían empezado a tomar turnos: unos se iban a dormir, otros seguían. Y no podía evitar pensar en que Tadashi y su tía hacía un rato que dormían apaciblemente en la casa, calientitos, sin preocuparse de nada, mientras que él estaba aquí con frío, con suelo, e imaginando mil escenarios diferentes de lo que podría estar sufriendo su amigo.

Marco, quien hasta éste momento se había mantenido en contacto con él y buscando a Miguel en medio de la noche, estaba igualmente preocupado, aún si no lo admitía para no preocupar más a Hiro. Pero, si Hiro no admitía que el tiempo se les estaba acabando junto con la energía, entonces él iba a tener que hacerlo.

—No vas a encontrar nada con los ojos a medio cerrar. —Alzó una ceja Marco. —Y si estás cansado y llegaras a encontrarlo porque el viento de la virgen se apiadó de ti, ¿qué vas a hacer, tirarte encima de él a dormir de felicidad?

—Estoy considerando hacerlo, la verdad.

Hiro se frotó los ojos, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos y haciendo un ruidito vulnerable que hizo que Marco tratara de sonreírle para aliviarlo. Hiro era un chico amable, educado y esforzado, que no se rendía. Era realmente lindo verlo esforzarse tanto por su mejor amigo. Pero seguir así no solucionaría nada.

Con cuidado, Marco tomó la guitarra que Hiro cargaba a su espalda, para evitar que la destruyera o perdiera en uno de sus varios tambaleos. No se sorprendió de que éste ni siquiera lo notara. Luego le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos, Bella Durmiente Zombie, te ayudaré a llegar a casa a mimir. Por la mañana te ayudaré a seguir buscando.

—Pero-... —Alegó Hiro.

—Nada de peros. —Marco empezó a llevarlo del brazo, semi-juguetonamente, en dirección a la residencia Rivera... mientras que Hiro simplemente se dejaba llevar como un camarón en la corriente.

—Marc-...

—¡Nope!

—...Migu-...

—Sigue de chillón y te llevo cargando para que tengas por qué hacer drama.

—No lo harías y soy chillón. —Gruñó Hiro.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno se le pegó y empezó a deslizar una mano por las piernas de Hiro, otra por su espalda, listo para llevarlo cargando como a una novia.

—¡Reto aceptado por baboso! —Rió él.

—¡NO, DÉJAME, MARCO! ¡ESTÁ BIEN, IRÉ CAMINANDO, YA! —Chilló Hiro.

—Nel, ahora te aguantas por pendejo, princeso.

Pero era muy tarde, porque Marco de todos modos lo terminó cargando, y para no caer, Hiro se tuvo que aferrar a él. A regañadientes, el genio tuvo que admitir que no le quedó más opción que dejar que Marco lo llevara a la zapatería, maldiciendo internamente el no estar al menos más pesado para que al muchacho le costara más.

Por suerte el pueblo no era un lugar tan grande, y su martirio duró poco: en unos cinco minutos ya habían llegado a la puerta de la residencia Rivera, donde Marco lo soltó.

—Te dije que podía caminar. —Protestó Hamada intentando recuperar el miligramo de orgullo que le había quedado en el cuerpo.

—Uy, de pinches nada, princeso. —Se burló el otro con una reverencia exagerada y una felina sonrisa. —¿A qué hora paso por su alteza mañana para llevarlo a buscar chaneques?

—¡Marco, no es momento de bromas! —Protestó Hiro, volviendo a angustiarse y a ennumerar razones que contaba con los dedos. —Primero Miguel está desaparecido, segundo no lo encontramos, tercero su familia también lo está buscando, cuarto no estaba en el concurso, ¡quinto su celular no agarra! ¡Y tú sólo estás pensando en...!

—¡Ssssshhh!

Para su sorpresa, sintió un beso en el dorso de su mano que lo hizo voltear.

Marco lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Aún en medio de la pose de estar a media reverencia, conservaba una mano en su espalda y en la otra sujetaba la mano recién besada de Hiro.

—Te dije que todo se solucionaría eventualmente. —Le dijo el muchacho moreno.

Hiro, repentinamente, recordó una borrosa escena ligeramente familiar que había ocurrido cuando era un niño más pequeño.

Estaba triste porque se iban a llevar a su mascota, Tako, a un nuevo hogar. Llegó el adoptante, un niño que no recordaba mucho más allá de que tenía ojos muy parecidos a los de su gatita. El niño le dijo que era bonito, y Hiro se sintió peor por pensar que sólo se estaba burlando de él y de su dolor. Y... ¿qué más había pasado?

En shock, retiró su mano de inmediato y se quedó mirando a Marco, pensando si se habría imaginado todo o era real.

Por toda respuesta, Marco le guiñó un ojo, completamente ajeno a la escena de la infancia que ambos habían protagonizado mucho tiempo atrás pero satisfecho con haber distraído a su nuevo amigo de un nuevo ataque de angustia aprovechándose de su timidez e inocencia ante las demostraciones cursis de afecto dignas de una película de bajo presupuesto.

Su madre le habría dado la vida, _pero trollear a la gente le daban ganas de vivirla._

—De todos modos no ganas nada con preocuparte ahora, princeso, a menos que tu objetivo sea una gastritis. Como mañana vamos a ver qué pedo, vas a tener que desistir de ese plan por ahora e ir a descansar... o voy y te despierto con un gallo.

—No sé por qué te creo capaz de eso. —Torció la boca levemente Hiro.

Marco se acercó a él y le tomó la barbilla, sonriendo de modo coqueto con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que Hiro volvía a entrar en pánico y se olvidaba hasta del sueño que sentía.

—¿O prefieres que te despierte con un beso de amor verdadero, como a un verdadero princeso? —Murmuró, acercando sus labios a un paniqueado Hiro.

La adrenalina y el rápido latir del corazón de Hamada hicieron que se quitara dándole un empujón a Marco.

—¡AAAAH! ¡NO GRACIAS! —El genio se tambaleó como un borracho en dirección a la puerta, mientras el moreno observaba con diversión cada uno de sus pasos de Bambi sobre hielo. —¡E-EN FIN, Y-YA ME VOY, GRACIAS POR TRAERME A CASA MARCO, ADIÓS, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

—Oye, tu guita-... —Dijo Marco.

Hiro cerró la puerta de un portazo.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se asomó por una ventana, preguntándose si debería de lanzarle una piedrecita o algo así para recordarle que no se había llevado la guitarra y que al menos pasara a recogerla. Pero lo único que vio fue a Hiro jalándose el cabello, saltar en su sitio, gritar y correr a su cuarto para seguir el berrinche.

Marco aguantó la risa, y lanzó una piedrecita pequeña contra el cristal para llamar su atención. Hiro volteó en dirección al sonido y se encontró a Marco ahí, saludándolo con una gran sonrisa, como el gran _psicópata_ y _atentado al autoestima_ que era.

Al darse cuenta de que el amigo de Miguel se estaba deleitando desde el inicio viendo todo su espectáculo, volvió a gritar, enrojeció y cerró las cortinas. Bueno, no, la primera vez se pegó contra el cristal de la ventana y tuvo que frotarse la frente, pero la segunda vez sí le atinó y cerró las cortinas con tal fuerza que Marco vio cómo se cayó un pedacito de la misma al soltarse de su arillo.

_Uh, esperaba que no fuera muy caro arreglar eso._

Suponiendo que era obvio que no iba a poder darle la guitarra demasiado pronto, rió, negó con la cabeza y se fue a casa. Oh, cómo fuera. Simplemente le regresaría su guitarra mañana por la mañana, no había problema. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

. · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · .

Hiro no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido anoche, puesto que ni siquiera pudo ponerse su pijama anoche ya que nada más tocar su cama había perdido la noción de tood (en su defensa, maldito Marco, lo había descolocado por completo y lo había olvidado), pero lo que lo despertó con rapidez fue _la voz de Miguel_ en el patio a eso de las cinco de la mañana o algo así, a juzgar por los rayos del sol que apenas iban saliendo.

A la velocidad de la luz, se paró y contempló la escena a través de la ventana, mientras su agotado hermano aún dormía en la cama de al lado, agotado por la búsqueda poco fructífera de ayer. Entró en shock al ver que Miguel tenía en sus manos la guitarra blanca de Ernesto.

El niño salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de la señora Coco y cerró la puerta en la cara de doña Elena.

Hiro bajó con tanta rapidez como pudo y contempló la escena caótica ante él: que si el niño se había encerrado, que si había que ir por la llave del cuarto de mamá Coco, que si traía una guitarra, que si estaba loco, que, que, que...

El genio fue de puntillas por la llave y la escondió en un cajón distante para ganar tiempo para su amigo. No sabía por qué se había encerrado, pero no iba a tolerar que lo tacharan de loco cuando había desaparecido toda la noche por su culpa.

Como esperaba, el pánico corrió por la casa cuando se dieron cuenta que la llave de la habitación no estaba presente, y los Rivera se desperdigaron para buscarla por todos lados, provocando que, como un ratón, Hiro se escabullera y regresara a su habitación a su cama a esconderse y hacerse el dormido, mientras ponía atención a los ruidos, a ver si podía poner atención a la conversación.

...Silencio.

...Murmullos...

No ente nd ía... na d a... 

¿Gr it o s... ?

T a n t o... 

... 

s 

u 

e

ñ

o

.

.

.

—Hiro. Hiro, despierta. —Escuchó la voz de Tadashi mientras le sacudía el hombro. —Mamá Elena quiere verte.

Hiro abrió los ojos súbitamente. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana ahora, no las cinco.

¡No! _¡Se había quedado dormido DE NUEVO!_

Brincó de su cama con pánico. ¡¿NO DIJO MARCO QUE IBA A VENIR A DESPERTARLO TEMPRANO CON UN GALLO O ALGO ASÍ?! Wow, esperaba no tener que desear eso nunca más en la vida, no gracias. ¡P-P-PERO AÚN ASÍ NO HABÍA VENIDO A DESPERTARLO!

—¡¿Y Miguel?! —Preguntó con urgencia, aún confuso y medio dormido.

—Miguel ya llegó a casa, él está bien. —Suspiró Tadashi. —Al parecer mientras dormíamos. No sé mucho, pero mi tía me dijo que nos va a contar después. Por ahora, dijo que doña Elena pidió verte.

—¿Abuelita? —Preguntó Hiro con recelo.

_¿Se habría dado cuenta que él escondió la llave?_

Con algo de temor y sintiéndose un condenado en el día del juicio, Hiro se dirigió a donde la anciana lo esperaba. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de encontrarla lista con chancla en mano y dispuesta a desheredarlo de nuevo, la encontró con una mirada como de arrepentimiento. Miguel también estaba presente, y el niño le dirigió una sonrisa que parecía querer decirle que todo estaba bien.

Con algo de duda, Hiro se acercó. Y extrañamente, doña Elena lo abrazó.

La anciana empezó a charlar con ellos y a contarle a Hiro todo el fiasco con la guitarra y el asesinato de su tatarabuelo antes de que pudiera llegar a casa. Hiro Miró a Miguel interrogante, pero éste se negó a decirle cómo había sucedido (más allá de asegurarle a Hiro con un codazo que, aleluya, Marco no era su primo) y dejó que la anciana prosiguiera.

Resulta que doña Elena estaba empezando a preguntarse si el que su familia sufriera tan fuertemente una fractura no sólo una, si no DOS veces, era un indicativo de que no estaba haciendo el mejor trabajo buscando lo mejor para la misma. Quizá sólo estaba forzando lo que ella quería, lastimando a Hiro y a Miguel en el proceso cuando más la necesitaban... que era justo lo que más le dolía y lo que, según ella, tanto había estado tratando de evitar. Le pidió disculpas a ambos niños por todas las molestias ocasionadas, lo cual ellos aceptaron con cierto alivio, pensando que ahora ya no tendrían que esconderse ni ocasionar más malentendidos...

...Y luego les dijo que iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible por entender que eran gays. Que, aunque quizá le tomara un tiempo, iba a ser mucho más tolerante con ellos y a no regañarlos siempre y cuando no hicieran desfiguros en público.

...Khé.

—P-pero abuelita... —Intentó alegar Miguel.

—No, no pueden dormir juntos otra vez. —Zanjó ella. —Ya no son niños. Se esperan hasta que estén estudiando algo de provecho en la universidad. Primero aprendan a lavar sus calzones y hacer tortillas y luego lo demás.

—No, no es eso. Es que Hiro y yo...

—¡Ni me rezongues que los pongo en cuartos más alejados!

—Pero abue... —Intentó Hiro.

—¡Cht!

—¡Es que...! —Trató Miguel.

—¡Cht!

—¡Noso-...!

—¡Cht cht!

—¡P...!

—¡Cht!

Es decir, sí, Miguel sí era gay o al menos algo parecido, ya que él era el güey que se había enamorado de Marco en primer lugar, al contrario que Hiro que había elegido a una chica (que no le convenía y lo había dejado medio en la ruina emocional).

¡P-pero encima estaban seguros de que mamá Elena no lo decía por eso, si no por el hecho de que los había atrapado jugando un juego que sin querer podía malinterpretarse!

Olviden la parte de los malentendidos. A ver. _¿Qué parte de "no somos novios" no entendía nadie en éste pueblo?_

Antes de poder hacer un nuevo intento por protestar sin salir regañados en el intento, el sonido la puerta siendo golpeada los sacó momentáneamente de la atmósfera, siguiendo a mamá Elena cuando ésta fue a abrir.

—Buenos días, señora, ¿se encuentra en casa Hiro Hamada? —Preguntó Marco al otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, Dante a un costado y un gallo grande, blanco y muy bonito entre sus brazos.

—¡Marco! —Gritó Miguel con curiosidad antes de abalanzarse sobre él. De la sorpresa, Marco soltó a su gallo, que soltó un chillido y fue a dar a los brazos de una sorprendida mamá Elena. Dante, emocionado, siguió al ave de corral, que de inmediato empezó a cacarear asustado.

—¡Aaaay! ¡Perro malo, no es para ti! ¡Esténse quietos, animales del señor, por favor! —Chilló doña Elena, tratando de mantener al gallo paniqueado fuera del alcance del juguetón Dante, que sólo ladraba y saltaba queriendo jugar.

—¿Pero qué....? ¡Miguel! ¡Estás bien! —Tardó en procesar Marco, antes de abrazarlo de fuelta y darle dos fuertes palmadas con una fuerza que casi le sacaron los pulmones al menor. —¿Pero dónde te habías metido? ¡No sabes el susto que nos diste a Hiro y a mí! Bueno, más a Hiro, yo me estaba riendo de él porque era más entretenido que preocuparme a lo pendejo.

—¡DANTE, SENTADO! —Ordenó doña Elena al perro, amenazando con quitarse la sandalia, por lo que éste obedeció de inmediato. La anciana suspiró y se dirigió a Marco. —Ay, m'ijito, Miguel regresó a casa ésta mañana, gracias a Dios, ahora todos estamos bien. ¿Lo estabas buscando?

Marco se separó momentáneamente de Miguel, que no cabía en sí de la emoción de verlo, optando por sólo dar leves brinquitos en su lugar cual conejo. En medio de un reguero de plumas, Hiro simplemente alternaba la mirada entre todos los presentes, sin saber en qué espectáculo surrealista fijarse primero, hasta que notó que los ojos dorados de Marco se clavaron en él.

De inmediato se quedó quieto y firme en su lugar, evitando su mirada, sintiendo que las mejillas se le acaloraban un poco.

—Bueno, venía a despertar a Hiro para ir a buscarlo, pero es bueno saber que ya no hará falta. —Dijo Marco.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con sorpresa Miguel.

—¡P-pues llegaste muy tarde, me temo! —Se quejó Hiro, cruzándose de brazos y aún sin mirarlo. —¿Para qué querías un gallo si no pensabas llegar temprano?

—¿Gallo? —Dijo Miguel, con más confusión que antes.

—Buenos días a ti también, princeso. —Le sonrió Marco, saludándolo con una exagerada reverencia en venganza. —¿Qué, ya le contaste a Miguel de lo desvelado que estabas anoche?

—¿Princeso? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasó? —Intentó clarificar de nuevo el niño, pero Hiro sólo gruñó y evitó verlo aún más. Marco sonrió.

—Uuuy, qué genio, todavía que tuve la precaución de venir a las diez de la madrugada para dejarte dormir un rato más y así me recibes.

—Ya, muchachos, no discutan. Lo importante es que ahora estamos todos bien. Ah, y ten tu gallo, m'ijito. —Cortó doña Elena antes de que Miguel pudiera seguir preguntando, regresándole el ave de corral a Marco, quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos. —Los dejo aquí charlando un ratito para que se pongan al corriente, voy a hacer de desayunar. ¿Vienes, Marco?

—No, señora, gracias. Tengo que regresar a Piolín con su dueño. Además desayuné antes de venir para molestar más a Hiro, por lo que ya estoy lleno. —Comentó.

—Ojalá subas veinte kilos y Piolín te picotee. —Se quejó Hiro antes de ganarse una llamada de atención de parte de Doña Elena por ser grosero con los invitados.

Hiro alegó que Marco se había invitado solo, pero doña Elena se rehusó a escuchar una palabra y se retiró para no descuidar la comida, no sin antes advertirle que más le valía disculparse.

Algo frustrado de que nadie respondiera a sus preguntas, Miguel resopló y miró cómo sus dos amigos parecían pasar a dejarlo a un segundo plano sin querer mientras Marco se burlaba y exigía que Hiro se disculpara con él a la par que Hiro se resistía. A pesar de haber desaparecido toda la noche... ¿No lo habían echado de menos? Claro que era divertido verlos discutiendo, y saber que su mejor amigo se llevaba tan familiarmente con el chico que le gustaba, pero... que lo hicieran un poco de lado...

¿Por qué empezaba a sentir como si algo en su pecho doliera...?

—No me quejo de estar enterándome de todos sus secretos, pero... ¿no me iban a dar la bienvenida? —Les recordó Miguel con una ceja alzada.

Ambos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, como si acabaran de recordar que seguía ahí. Y en ese momento, por fin, se permitieron volver a abrazarlo de nuevo, al parecer aliviados de verlo.

Miguel se permitió dejar que el pequeño hueco en su pecho desapareciera al recibir el doble abrazo. Seguramente no había sido nada. Sólo no quería que se olvidaran de él después de todo.

—Pinche Miguel, no vuelvas a espantarnos así de cabrón, Hiro casi se queda diabético y tragando bolillo con coca cola el resto de su vida. —Lo regañó Marco.

—Me asustaste mucho. Pensé que te había pasado algo. —Confesó Hiro.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho. —Rió Miguel. —Tranquilos. Ya estoy en casa.

Los muchachos llegaron a pasar un par de días juntos antes de que Hiro tuviera que regresar a San Fransokyo. Miguel estaba feliz de que ambos se estuvieran llevando bien, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo arisco que Hiro podía llegar a ser a veces.

Quizá contribuyera el hecho de que Marco también parecía tener una situación familiar ligeramente complicada dividida entre lo que él quería y lo que su familia quería, como ellos dos: les platicó que en realidad él no estaba muy interesado en ser músico y, si le daban a escoger a fuerzas un género musical, prefería por mucho la clásica, razón por la cual intentó salirse con la suya eligiendo la guitarra clásica en lugar de la más folklórica del mariachi. Pero lo que en realidad le apasionaba era la comida, y su sueño, estudiar en la prestigiosa ESGAMEX, la escuela de gastronomía mexicana en la Ciudad de México.

La razón por la cual aún no había podido ir, "y posiblemente nunca fuera", era por las diferencias que sus padres habían tenido entre sí, ocasionando su divorcio algunos años atrás. Su padre quería que Marco continuara con el legado de su tatarabuelo y así tuviera qué comer y de qué mantenerse por mucho tiempo al mantener la leyenda viva. Su madre, aunque no estaba en contra con que Marco tuviera un futuro más acolchonado, se sentía nerviosa de que su hijo saltara a la fama y tuviera miles de reporteros y paparazzis tras él todo el tiempo, sobre todo si la música más bien le daba igual.

Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo donde le permitieron estudiar música a la par que su madre le enseñaba a cocinar, pero conforme fue creciendo el dominante carácter de su padre fue ganando, y al conseguirle un trato con una disquera años atrás y al aumentar las discusiones con la mamá, fue cuando dio inicio el proceso de divorcio.

Quizá fuera por ello que el descubrimiento de Miguel respecto a la historia de su tatarabuelo vino con inesperadas consecuencias para su amigo Marco, tan pronto los Hamada regresaron a San Fransokyo y la voz empezó a correrse.

—¿Cómo que tú también te vas a ir a San Fransokyo? —Preguntó Miguel a su amigo al recibir la noticia en medio de su club de música, las que recientemente habían sido aprobadas por mamá Elena para que Marco ayudara a Miguel a practicar y mejorar su técnica con la guitarra.

—Pues ¿Pa' qué me quedo en México? —Se encogió de hombros Marco. —Entre los fallidos sueños capitalistas de mi 'apá para seguir monetizándome, y los gritos de "pinche viejo pendejo" que pegó mi mami cuando se enteró, decidieron que era mejor que mi mamá me reciba en San Fransokyo y olvidarnos del tema de la música, así que adiós México, me voy en Diciembre.

Hubo una breve pausa, llena solamente del sonido de la guitarra. Miguel se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Marco... ¿me odias?

Marco lo miró algo estupefacto, antes de sonreír y darle a Miguel un amistoso codazo.

—¿Por qué te odiaría, Miguel? Lo que sucedió no es tu culpa, sólo ayudaste a sacar la verdad a la luz. De hecho te quedaría a deber un favor. Gracias a ésto, por fin voy a poder estudiar gastronomía sin que nadie esté chingando.

Parte de los preparativos de los que Marco se quería encargar antes de partir a San Fransokyo eran asegurarse de que Miguel quedara bien asentado en la música, pues en sus palabras, "ahora es tu turno de ser el siguiente gran músico de Santa Cecilia". Viniendo de Marco, Miguel se lo tomó en serio, así que aceptó sin chistar todas las sugerencias que el chico hizo a su abuela Elena y tomó nota de cada uno de los profesores y academias que Marco le recomendaba. Por último, el muchacho le dejó la guitarra del señor Takamoto que el baboso de Hiro había olvidado devolverle.

Los dìas pasaron.

Miguel sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho cuando pensaba en que muy pronto Marco ya no estaría presente. Saber que no escucharía sus bromas en persona de nuevo hacía que le naciera el casi irresistible impulso de abrazarlo, de robarle un beso, o de confesar cómo se sentía en su presencia.

Pero no podía.

Aún le daba demasiado miedo.

. · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · .

No es que fuera mal hermano, es que Tadashi ya había tenido suficiente. Que Hiro constantemente estuviera escapando y metiéndose en problemas era una cosa, pero que lo hiciera terminar en la cárcel por su culpa y que su tía tuviera que ir a sacarlos porque pensaba que los habían metido por estar haciendo el vago a altas horas de la noche... era otra.

Honestamente, el único sorprendido de que su hermano le llevara a conocer la Universidad era Hiro, porque el resto ya habían tenido suficiente del descontrol adolescente del muchacho. Y Tadashi no pudo hacer más que sentir satisfacción y orgullo cuando notó que Hiro por fin se veía motivado para entrar a la Universidad que había esquivado por casi todo un año sabático, dejando que su cerebro se pudriera al no encontrarle uso.

Pero ahora, por fin había logrado cambiar la mente del muchacho.

—¡MIGUEL, MIRA! —Dijo Hiro con completo entusiasmo, mostrando la irritación leve que tenía en su brazo.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso?!

—¡ME LO HIZO EL ROBOT DE TADASHI EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡EL DÍA QUE CONOCÍ A CALLAGHAN! ¡Y Y Y Y ESTÁ LLENA DE GENTE INTELIGENTE Y EXPERIMENTOS ASOMBROSOS! ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?!

—... Ok, creo que ya te volviste completamente loco, nunca vi a alguien tan entusiasmado por una herida. —Rió Miguel. —¿Me puedes explicar más despacio?

—¡ES QUE LA.... LA MOTO! ¡Y EL ROSA! ¡Y Y Y CALLAGHAN! ¡Y HABÍA...! Un sujeto que no sé que hacía la verdad, pero era amigo de Tadashi y era la mascota de la escuela... ¡Y Y Y HABÍA UN LÁSER! ¡Y EL ROBOT ENFERMERA! ¡Y CALLAGHAN OTRA VEZ! ¡Y...! Miguel, soy un fracaso, tengo que meterme a la Universidad, peleas de robótica quién te conoce, qué vergüenza, debiste haberme frenado... ¡Fréname si vuelvo a hacerlo!

—Güey, dije _despacio_. —Recordó Miguel.

—Oh. Sí. —Hiro se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, verás...

...Yep. Sin lugar a dudas.

Diciembre llegó, y ambos mexicanos terminaron llegando a San Fransokyo cada uno por su cuenta (Marco por sí mismo y Miguel acompañado de sus padres, porque el costo de un viaje a Estados Unidos en épocas navideñas no era lo más barato del mundo), pillando a Hiro en medio de la revuelta tarea que tenía de trabajar en los microbots. Por lo que él y Tadashi hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para preparar el laboratorio improvisado en el garaje para su llegada mientras Cass iba a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

—¿Le piensas mostrar tus avances a Miguel? —Preguntó Tadashi, viendo las cajas que empezaban a llenarse de microbots.

—Sí, a Miguel y a Marco. —Asintió Hiro, concentrado en lo suyo. —Es una lástima que hayas dejado a Baymax en la Universidad, hubiera sido genial que pudieran verlo. Quizá otro día.

—¿Marco? ¿No es el muchacho que doña Elena dijo que fue a visitarte con un gallo? —Hizo memoria Tadashi.

Para sorpresa del mayor, la reacción de Hiro fue más de lo que esperaba. El menor se puso rojo, se causó un toque sin querer con la herramienta que estaba usando, y soltó un gruñido de exasperación.

—¡Agh, sí, ese idiota! Se mudará a San Fransokyo, y como le gusta a Miguel lo más probable es que estén aquí los dos para poder verse una última vez. —Murmuró Hiro.

A Tadashi le pareció que la reacción de Hiro era sospechosa, pero, como pensaba que su hermano estaba interesado en Miguel más que nadie más, no le tomó mucha importancia y se encogió de hombros, regresando a lo suyo.

Al final resultó que el único que vino fue Miguel. Y... Hiro estaba bien con ello, honestamente. Sí, sí, era lo que quería, porque así Marco no le estorbaba, en serio... sólo se sentía, uhm, ligeramente decepcionado de no poder vengarse por lo del gallo, era todo.

Por lo cual, naturalmente, se encerraron de nuevo en el clóset que había sido alguna vez el escondite de su infancia a charlar. Quedaba un poco más estrecho ahora, pero ¿honestamente? Sólo volvía su momento más íntimo, privado y... cómodo.

Un pequeño espacio a solas donde no tenía que existir nadie más aparte de ellos mismos.

Miguel, por supuesto y como el encimoso que era, se acurrucó sobre Hiro y volvió a darle piquitos en busca de afecto, disfrutando un momento entre risas de las memorias que cubrían las paredes y de recuerdos dulces de su infancia, de todo lo que les era familiar.

Hablaron un rato largo, sobre muchas cosas. Sobre qué había de nuevo en San Fransokyo, un repaso sobre lo que había pasado con Miguel el día de muertos y con Hiro en la Universidad, sobre la escuela...

Hasta que llegó el tema de Marco, y Miguel lloriqueó un poco, temeroso de que no iba a volver a ver a Marco.

Hiro trató de consolarlo, preguntándose por qué sentiría una punzada de angustia cada vez que su amigo reiteraba lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba. Tal vez le hacía falta pasar tiempo con él y que se olvidaran ambos por un rato de Marco. Así que para distraerlo le contó un poco sobre cómo le había ido en la universidad.

Eventualmente, con Miguel mucho más calmado, pudieron pasar al tema que de verdad les interesaba y que habían estado postergando por mucho tiempo: la siguiente canción en No Romo.

—Creo que tengo una idea para un tema nuevo. —Empezó Miguel, ahora mucho más calmado que antes y acurrucado en los brazos de Hiro, permitiéndose refugiarse del frío de San Fransokyo con su calor corporal. —Cuando conocí a Marco, tocó ésta pieza... se llama Romanza. ¿Recuerdas cuando la tocaba con Takamoto-sensei?

—Tak-... ¡Oh! sí. ¿Te regresé su foto? No recuerdo...

—Sí, tranquilo, yo la tengo. —Rió Miguel. —Pero pensaba hacer algo con la romanza, porque me recuerda a Marco. Quizá si... tomo el ritmo base, o sólo el sentimiento general de la guitarra... y... escribo una letra que vaya acorde a...

—Sé lo que e y no se los recomiendo. —Dijo la voz de Tadashi al exterior.

—¡¿Tadashi?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó Hiro.

—Vine por la caja de herramientas para arreglar el timbre de la puerta y los escuché de paso. No iba a decirles nada pero, de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea escribir una canción enteramente inspirado en una persona en específico, Miguel.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—Piénsenlo así. Le escriben algo a una persona. Si llegan a separarse, cada vez que intenten avanzar y ya no mirar atrás, cada vez que la escuchen siempre les va a recordar a alguien que están tratando de dejar atrás.

Hiro frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más a Miguel, quien le miró con interrogación. Incluso él tenía que admitir que la canción que escribieron con Plasma en mente ahora no le traía ningún buen recuerdo, y la evitaba lo más que podía. Tenía suerte de que no se hubiera hecho tan viral como _Prejuicio_ , pero siempre sería algo que lo perseguiría al menos hasta que pudiera sanar del todo.

—Si llegan a encontrar a alguien nuevo, recordar el pasado no les va a dejar enfocarse en quien está con ustedes en ese momento. Sólo podrían arreglarlo a ese punto escribiéndole una canción a todo mundo. Si llegaran a frenar a medio camino, entonces la persona que se quede sin canción pensará que no es tan relevante para ustedes como la otra gente. ¿No sería doloroso para ustedes sospechar que alguien que dice quererlos mucho no les da el mismo trato que a gente que estuvo antes con ellos? Sería como que aún no los han superado.

Hiro apretó los dientes. Sí, Hiro, imagínate que llegas a encontrar a alguien nuevo, más sano, más dulce, que te quiere... y en ese momento alguien decide que sería buenísima idea poner la canción de Plasma.

Por otro lado, Miguel estaba preocupado con la otra cosa que Tadashi había mencionado. No porque hubiera pensado en Marco, si no porque sin querer había recordado lo horrible que era vivir en una familia que miraba con admiración a otra gente porque él aún no estaba a la altura, una familia que no dudaría en rechazarle si él llegaba a no cumplir sus expectativas del todo. No pensaba hacer una canción que pudiera generar ese mismo sentimiento de soledad, de no ser suficiente, de no merecer cariño, en otra persona en su futuro.

—Mmm... Bueno, si a mi llegara a gustarme alguien que recuerda a otra gente, pero que no pueden escribir algo pensando en mi... supongo que creería que ¿yo no les inspiro a nada para escr...? O no soy tan importante como otros... O que prefieren recordar a otra gente y yo estoy ahí estorbando... —Dijo Miguel.

—Sí, es precisamente lo que pensaba que podría ocurrirles. Si quieren hacer una canción privada solo para ustedes está muy bien, pero hacerlo público... no creo que sea muy buena idea, a juzgar por lo que he visto le sucede a otros.

—Entonces creo que pensaremos en otra cosa. ¡Muchas gracias, Tadashi!

—De nada. Tengan mucho cuidado, ¿sí? Si me necesitan estaré en el porche.

—¡Anotado! —Dijo Hiro.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, escuchando cómo el mayor se alejaba de ahí. Una vez que no lo escucharon más, Miguel se reacomodó para acurrucarse en los brazos de Hiro, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, pues olvida lo de la romanza. ¿Entonces qué te gustaría hacer?

—Uhm... ¿Una canción genérica de amor?

—Mmm... no lo sé. El grupo se llama "No Romo" después de todo. Sería un poco tonto meter otra canción de amor.

Una visión de pétalos de cempasúchitl, de familia, de papel picado, de tradiciones, empezó a inundar la imaginación de Miguel. hiro, reconociendo las señales de su creatividad poniéndose a trabajar, se quedó en silencio, acariciándole el cabello porque quizá así su imaginación fuera a ir más rápido.

Pero antes de que Miguel pudiera formar en su cabeza algo menos nebuloso, una voz en el exterior del clóset se dejó oír.

—¡ENTONCES USTEDES SON NO ROMO!

—¡...!

Con rapidez, los amigos se separaron y a tumbos salieron del clóset al mismo tiempo, cayendo al piso. Y sí, efectivamente, parado ante ellos estaba un excesivamente emocionado Marco de la Cruz, quien al parecer había escuchado quién sabe qué porcentaje de su conversación, pero sí lo suficiente como para descubrirlos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos me eran familiares de algún lado! — Celebró.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas! —Se quejó Hiro, levantándose del piso con dolor.

—Venía a visitarlos, pero me encontré con Tadashi en el camino y me dijo que el timbre no funcionaba y mejor pasara directo al garaje. —Dijo Marco con una sonrisa. —¿Entonces son No Romo? ¡Pero claro! La guitarra, la estatura, el color del cabello...

—Ehm... ¿No Romo? ¿Nosotros? Noooo para nada, ja ja, debiste... d-debiste escuchar mal... —Intentó defenderse Miguel.

No, Marco no había escuchado mal. _Él lo sabía, Hiro lo sabía, Miguel lo sabía,_ y era _inútil_ esconderle las cosas. Luego de un poco de insistencia, terminaron por aceptarlo.

Luego de una larga sesión de preguntas y respuestas donde tuvieron que contestar por qué usaban máscara (Marco se impactó mucho al conocer la situación de los Rivera en el pasado, así como se echó la culpa de nunca notar nada raro) y si ahora que las cosas estaban bien planeaban hacer su siguiente canción sin la misma, algo que ninguno de los dos había considerado hasta entonces. Hiro también aprovechó a mostrarles a sus dos amigos los microbots que llevaba construidos, sintiendo cierto orgullo cuando Marco lo llamó una solución inteligente.

—No soy community manager, pero, con todo éste desmadre que Hiro tiene que solucionar... ¿no sería mejor pausar una canción nuevas? —Preguntó Marco. —Todo se ve muy elaborado como para concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez.

—¿Pausarlo? —Hiro abrió los ojos. —Uhm... bueno... yo...

—¡Marco tiene razón! —Saltó Miguel, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello. —¡Oye, entrar a la Universidad es importante para ti! ¡Ahora no puedes desconcentrarte, Hiro! Abuelita se va a enojar si se entera que no le estás echando ganas a la escuela.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro...? —Preguntó Hiro con timidez.

—¡Segurísimo!

—Pero... me sentiría mal si... —Hiro titubeó.

Miguel se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de modo imponente.

—¡Hiro! ¡¿Realmente lo quieres o no?!

—Ah... eh.. yo... ¡Sí, sí quiero! —Respondió por firmeza.

—Entonces, ¡ve y sigue tus sueños! Ya has hecho bastante por mí. ¡Me toca hacer algo por ti!

Marco contempló la escena sin decir una palabra, sintiendo una pizca de ternura por ambos. No los conocía muy bien, pero con ver su interacción, era suficiente para saber que se querían mucho, del modo que se quiere una pareja que ha estado cerca por mucho tiempo.

Y fue lindo hasta que, de pronto, un gatito calico se frotó contra su pierda, ronroneando y llamando su atención. Marco se agachó a acariciarlo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que _reconocía_ el patrón de las manchas del gato.

Fue como dar un golpe súbito a través del tiempo. El garaje, visto desde ésta altura y si lo imaginaba con menos cosas, era familiar. La casa, también. La calle...

Hiro.

Empezó a darse cuenta de algo incómodo. Algo que hizo que su mundo empezara a dar vueltas.

Sabiendo que tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible para no delatarse y para poner en orden su cabeza, fingió un compromiso urgente de última hora y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a ambos muchachos confusos por la súbita partida de la persona que ninguno de los dos quería que se fuera, pero sin poder detenerlo si tenía algo que hacer.

Una vez Marco se encontró lo suficientemente lejos del lucky cat café, suspiró y trató de distraerse con los escaparates de la calle.

Hiro era lindo. La verdad, le había gustado un poquito desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, en el puesto de elotes. Su carita ingenua, su español fluido, sus ojos rasgados tan familiares.

Pero no pasaba nada. Después de todo, Marco siempre pensaba que alguien era lindo y desarrollaba crushes pequeños en todo mundo, como el _niño asiático_ que le había dado a su ya viejita gata cuando era un niño, y que había sido responsable de su despertar a la realidad que le gustaban los chicos sin saberlo, o el chico de No Romo que tenía _ojos rasgados_ y que bailaba súper culero, pero que a Marco igual le había gustado.

Con el tiempo y luego del incidente de Día de Muertos donde Miguel casi mata a medio pueblo de diabetes por un susto, Hiro de pronto fue más que solo "bonito". Era listo, era inteligente, amable, respetuoso, leal, tierno, gracioso...

Pero, de nuevo, no pasaba nada. Si era la pareja de Miguelito, no pasaba nada. Sólo no lo sabía, sólo tenía que pasar de largo y ya, no tenían que decirle nada que no estuvieran listos a decirles, él podía seguir por su cuenta.

El problema era ahora, que había visto ese mismo garaje y el gatito de su infancia. Ahora, que luego de recibir la confesión, se había dado cuenta de que Hiro estaba en un grupo llamado No Romo con un amigo muy cercano con quién había hecho una canción que se había utilizado en la marcha gay de ese año, posiblemente metidísimo en el clóset y harto del mismo. Ahora, que se había dado cuenta que su crush supremo de todos esos años era el mismo chico que ahora completaba su proyecto de ingreso con un gatito rechoncho al lado.

_Hiro era tres de las personas que habían sido su crush desde hace años._

Es decir, que Hiro tenía _pareja_. Miguel era su pareja. Y tenían una relación a largo distancia mientras que Marco estaba aquí, en San Fransokyo, viendo todos los días a alguien en quien se había fijado desde que era un niño, completamente fuera de su alcance

Es decir, que su crush era más intenso de lo que él pensaba, y en ésta situación estaba jodido y era la tercera rueda del carro. Y ésto le iba a doler mucho e iba a arruinar muchas vidas si no le decía adiós ya, vidas de dos personas que además consideraba grandes amigos. _Tenía que olvidarse de Hiro, no había otra._

Así, los muchachos dieron inicio a sus vacaciones de invierno con tres diferentes resoluciones: Hiro intentando ver si Marco era bueno para Miguel (y evitando ponerle atención a los latidos de su corazón cuando estaban juntos), Miguel tratando de averiguar si Marco era gay de verdad o de cotorreo (sin nunca llegar del todo a confesar sus sentimientos porque eso era suicidio), y Marco felizmente lo recibía en un intento fallido olvidarse de Hiro porque ya tenía novio (intento increíblemente fallido porque de todos modos Hiro lo seguía buscando para hacerle la plática porque no tenía ni idea de que Hiro lo estaba estudiando).

Lo único que sacaron en claro era que Marco sí era buena gente y además sí le gustaban los chicos, que Miguel era un asco coqueteando, y que Hiro era el único con el cerebro suficiente para lograr sus objetivos a la vez que llenaba cajitas de microbots.

... Al menos, hasta que se encontró con el problema de que necesitaba habilidades sociales para poder hablar en público el día que le tocara presentar los microbots en público.

—A mí me pasó igual en día de muertos Hiro, no te preocupes, después de un rato los nervios se van. —Intentó animarlo Miguel durante la cena.

Solamente a su amigo (que era el que más conocimiento tenía de dimensiones alternas, además) le había confesado lo que realmente había ocurrido ese día. Por lo cual tenía que decírselo de un modo muy discreto.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. —Gruñó Hiro. —Yo abro la boca y de puros nervios termino diciendo que las computadoras cuánticas funcionan con dígitos binarios ante una junta de personas con doctorado en cuántica.

Tadashi contuvo una risa disimulándola con una tos, mientras que Miguel se quedaba con la misma cara de "no entendí" que antes. Para los Rivera y los Hamada, el comentario simplemente pasó como ruido blanco.

—Ay, Hiro, no te angusties por eso. —Intentó subirle el ánimo Cass, mientras ella y Luisa servían la comida. —Estoy segura de que te va a ir muy bien.

—Sí, m'ijo, tú eres muy inteligente y puedes lograrlo. Es un pequeño miedito, pero se pasa en un ratito. Ya que estés ahí arriba y lleves poquito hablando, ¡vas a ver qué fácil te puedes soltar! Hasta vas a querer que te den más tiempo para seguir hablando de lo que te gusta. —Continuó Luisa con una sonrisa.

—Te puedo dar unas técnicas de relajación para presentarte ante los demás, si gustas. A mí me han servido mucho para las veces que me ha tocado hablar ante el consejo universitario o los profesores a cargo de revisar que mi proyecto avance bien. —Se ofreció Tadashi, intentando ayudar a su perdido hermano menor.

—Tadashi, lo agradezco mucho, pero tú le sigues teniendo miedo al profesor que te va a calificar el examen. —Dijo Hiro.

—¡Precisamente por eso sé de lo que hablo! Sé cómo controlar el miedo cuando estás en el escenario. —Dijo él.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que buscan. —Suspiró Hiro. —¿Cómo se supone que de una presentación lo bastante espectacular para que se fijen en mi proyecto de entre tantos otros?

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Marco? —Sugirió Enrique.

Miguel y Hiro, los únicos al tanto de sus secretos personales en torno al muchacho de ojos ámbar, sintieron claramente que el tiempo se frenaba por un momento al oír su nombre.

—¿A... M-Marco? —Preguntó Hiro con un tono que sugería "para qué o qué".

—Solía ser músico antes de que pasara pues... todo lo que pasó. Seguro le ha tocado audicionar para escuelas de música o tocar ante grandes multitudes, si le pides un consejo o dos te puede ayudar.

—Marco te podría ayudar, Hiro. Le ha dado clases de música a Miguelito y él siempre ha dicho que es muy buen maestro.

Miguel estaba sacando el cálculo con rapidez en su pareja. Si Marco pasaba más tiempo con Hiro... entonces... eso quería decir que... ¡Su amigo podía alcahuetear por él! ¡Sería justo como mamá Coco le había dicho que pasó en su juventud!

—¡Yo estoy a favor! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, mirando a su amigo. —¡Marco es muy buen maestro, Hiro, deberías de verlo!

Con pánico, Hiro volteó a ver a Miguel como preguntándole si estaba loco, pero al ver a Miguel guiñarle un ojo recordó que no podía echarle la culpa a Miguel, porque después de todo, su amigo aún no sabía lo nervioso que él se ponía estando en presencia de Marco de la Cruz. Hiro nunca le había dicho. De ahí el obvio entusiasmo que parecía emanar de su cuerpo entero, como si irradiara felicidad.

—¡No te preocupes Hiro! Yo le pediré que te ayude. Así Tadashi te puede enseñar a superar el miedo y Marco te puede ayudar a armar una presentación aún más chida de lo que jamás te pudiste imaginar.

—... G... gracias, Miguel. —Tragó saliva Hiro para luego llenarse la boca con un pan de dulce, seguro de que acababa de firmar un contrato con el diablo pero intentando aparentar como que todo estaba bien.

Marco accedió a ayudar a Hiro con su proyecto, diciendo algo sobre como "nadie era perfecto en ésta vida" aparte de él mismo, y que con gusto compartiría su gran conocimiento a todo plebeyo que pidiera su ayuda para ser más chingón. Pero en el fondo, estaba ligeramente emocionado de pasar tiempo a solas con Hiro. Algo que le producía mucha culpa porque sabía que era el novio de Miguel, pero, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente le emocionaba, era todo.

Mientras no actuara sobre ello y cometiera alguna estupidez esperaba que todo estuviera bien. No quería acercarse más a Hiro sabiendo que le atraía tanto, no sólo por su físico, si no por su personalidad y su inteligencia.

El veintitrés de Diciembre los muchachos se encontrarían a sí mismo dando vueltas sin sentido en el innumerable círculo del purgatorio comunmente conocido como "ir a comprar con la mamá y la tía", mientras que el señor Rivera se encontraba en casa viendo la repetición de los deportes y que Tadashi había salido con sus amigos para comprar regalos de Navidad.

...Actividad en la que ellos igual se encontraban, con la variante de que les tocaba seguir a tía Cass y a mamá Luisa por todo el centro comercial de tres pisos, subiendo y bajando escaleras y visitando tiendas de ropa que ya los tenían más que hartos.

Un poco para pasar el tiempo y un poco para aprovechar que técnicamente Hiro y él podían hablar a solas, Miguel se le acercó en un banquito donde ambos se habían sentado a esperar a que sus progenitoras terminaran de elegir y probarse atuendos que les gustaría usar para la cena de Navidad.

—Oye, Hiro. Aprovechando que sigues vivo...

—No por mucho tiempo, amigo. —Se quejó él. —Si lo que me vas a pedir requiere energía olvídalo.

—¡No no no! Es decir, sí te quería pedir algo, pero no para ahorita, ahorita, ¿entiendes? — Rió nerviosamente Miguel.

Hiro le miró con cara de sospecha.

—No has dicho nada aún y ya tengo un mal presentimiento de a dónde va dirigido ésto.

—Sólo.. quería preguntarte si... —Miguel se removió un poco en su asiento. —¿Podrías ayudarme con Marco durante tus lecciones para... ser más cool o lo que sea con lo que te va a ayudar?

—¿Eh? —Hiro abandonó su mala postura dejadota en el asiento para sentarse firme, erguido y apropiadamente, como si el diablo lo hubiera jalado. —¿A-ayudarte cómo? Ya te había dicho que parece ser buena persona y que sí es gay, ¿qué más quieres?

—Es que... he intentado pedirle una cita, pero... m-me da mucha pena. —Confesó el muchacho, las mejillas coloreándosele de rojo. —No sé qué decirle nunca. Siempre que intento decirlo siempre me pongo muy nervioso y las palabras se me atoran en la garganta. Al final siempre digo cualquier otra estupidez y nunca puedo preguntarle nada.

—¿Quieres que le pida una cita por ti? —Hiro abrió mucho los ojos.

Miguel asintió. Hiro miró al suelo, sus agujetas amarradas hace una hora por doña Luisa, que le tenía pánico a las escaleras eléctricas. Miró las luces de navidad colgando por los alrededores, escuchó la suave música instrumental en el ambiente. Las muchas familias que se paseaban por el mall en busca de regalos o algo que comer para calentarse un poco. Chicos y chicas mirando escaparates en grupo.

Parejas. ¿Así se verían Marco y Miguel si iban en una cita?

El mayor retiró la vista de las parejas. La visión le incomodaba, la encontraba intrusiva de sus pensamientos desperdigados y sus sentimientos conflictivos. Se mordió los labios, pensó en lo que Miguel le había dicho.

—¿...Sabes besar? —Terminó por preguntarle a Miguel en un susurro, mirando a las luces, pero no a él.

Tal y como pensó que iba a suceder, su amigo se empezó a poner rojo, muy rojo, antes de negar con la cabeza e imitar el mismo movimiento de Hiro a la hora de evitar su mirada, optando en su lugar por concentrarse en un adorno navideño al azar.

—Uhm... te refieres a... ¿piquitos? —Preguntó Miguel, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—No. A lo otro.

Imágenes de doscientos cómics, películas, series de television, anime, se cruzaron por ambas mentes junto con el vago recuerdo de Rosita y Maga acercándose a Hiro. Cada una de esas imágenes con un mensaje claro: el romance como tal requiere de un beso. No piquitos, si no besos de verdad. Los que les daban tanto asco a los dos.

—...Crees que... ¿lo necesite para una cita? —Murmuró Miguel.

—... —Hiro frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Al final, se encogió de hombros, admitiendo que no estaba seguro.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que ambas progenitoras salieron del local y el recorrido siguió su curso usual. Los muchachos ponían atención a medias, buscando con cierto interés cosillas que decían les gustaría darse de regalo uno al otro en navidad, cuando en realidad ambos parecían estar buscando algo para Marco porque sus regalos personales ya estaban bajo el árbol desde hace un rato.

No fue hasta que llegaron a casa, que las mujeres acomodaron sus compras y que ambos pudieron por fin retirarse a su habitación (donde Mochi se acurrucó en la cama con Hiro a leer cómics) que Miguel, aprovechando que ahora compartía habitación con Hiro y Tadashi, aprovechó para acorralar a su amigo en la cama.

—Hiro. Necesito que me ayudes a practicar un beso. —Le susurró con confidencialidad y la mirada más seria que era capaz de poner.

—¡¿Qu...?! —Hiro lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, antes de susurrarle de vuelta. —¡Pero claro que no!

—¡Por favor, sólo puedo confiar en ti para ésto!

—¡Miguel, no! Tienes doce años. Y no creo que Marco intente hacer nada. —Alegó Hiro.

—Pero tú fuiste el que me hizo la pregunta.

—¡Pues le dices que no y ya!

—¿Y si sí quiero?

Mochi maulló y buscó insistentemente la mano de Hiro. Éste, a la par que Miguel, respondieron haciéndole mimitos a pesar de estar en plena discusión. Miguel le acarició la barbilla mientras que Hiro optó por la parte posterior de las orejas, haciendo que el gato ronroneara.

—Hiro, por favor. ¿Sólo una vez? —Pidió Miguel.

—...¿En serio quieres que tu primer beso sea _conmigo_ y no con alguien que te gusta? —Preguntó Hiro.

El muchacho asintió. Hiro suspiró.

—No puedo creer lo que voy a decir. Está bien, lo haré, te ayudaré. PERO me debes una muy grande, Miguel.

Dejaron a Mochi a un costado por el momento. El gato protestó pero, al ver que ambos muchachos empezaban a moverse en la cama para acomodarse, protestó por no tener más espacio y se fue a descansar a la vacía cama de Tadashi.

Empezaron de un modo muy tímido, con un piquito que ya les era familiar, más bien hecho para calmar sus nervios. El segundo también fue un piquito, y el tercero. Para el cuarto, Miguel ya se sentía listo para intentar un beso más normal, así que, intentando recordar cómo había visto que la cosa sucedía en telenovelas, se puso en posición, tomó un hondo respiro como un velocista a punto de entrar a la competencia de su vida, paró los labios...

...Y entonces Hiro tuvo la sensación de ser atacado por el mismísimo chupacabras, pero en la boca. Entró en pánico y se hizo para atrás antes de recordar en 0.0005 segundos que se suponía que esto fuera un ensayo general, por lo que hizo el mejor uso de su fuerza de voluntad para contestar al chupacabras de Miguel con una sanguijuela de su propia invención porque, en primera, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha, y en segunda no tenía muchas ganas de corregir nada.

Einstein dice que el tiempo es relativo. Y ni Hiro ni Miguel podían estar más de acuerdo, luego de ser testigos de primera mano de como un beso que duró dos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran tosiendo se sintió como una eternidad de castigos.

—¡Puaj, Hiro, lávate los dientes! —Se quejó Miguel entre tos y tos.

—¡¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú, que sabes a cochinita pibil?! —Se quejó Hiro. —¡No se supone que uses la lengua y me babosees luego de cenar!

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Pasa todo el tiempo en las películas!

—¡Pero lávate la boca!

—¡Tú primero!

—¡Tú!

La puerta se abrió y un cansado Tadashi entró estirándose y bostezando.

—No sé qué está pasando pero yo vengo a dormir, así que... —Comentó Tadashi al entrar a la habitación, antes de darle un segundo vistazo a los niños.

Procesó. Miguel estaba encima de Hiro mientras Mochi dormitaba felizmente a pies de ambos. Se extrañó muchísimo pero, antes de siquiera poder sacar las conclusiones equivocadas, se sorprendió de que Miguel se diera vuelta y lo mirara con cara de que acababa de pasar la injusticia más grande del mundo.

—¡TADASHI! ¡Le dije a Hiro que me dejara practicar mi primer beso con él pero no se lavó los dientes y le huele el hocico a cochinita pibil y me da asco y dice que es mi culpa!

—¡No es cierto, Tadashi, no lo escuches! ¡Él es el que me baboseó, yo no hice nada! ¡Y y y además fue tu idea Miguel, yo qué!

—¡Pero me dijiste que sí!

—¡¿Yo que sabía que ibas a ser una aspiradora viviente?!

—¡Tadashiiii Hiro me dijo aspirina! ¡Digo, aspiradora!

El mayor miró el intercambio con creciente confusión, sintiendo cómo el sueño que sentía se iba espantando. Era increíble como en un intercambio tan breve podía haber tantos sin sentidos en tan pocas palabras y con un tiempo tan brevísimo.

—A ver. Los dos... un momento. Necesito procesar ésto. —Dijo, llevándose una mano al rostro y suspirando. Los niños le hicieron caso, por lo que él junto sus manos, se armó de paciencia, y se dijo que iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por hacer de referee pero a éstas alturas ya ni siquiera se iba a molestar en tratar de entenderlos con lógica porque claramente eso no funcionaba en el mundo de esos dos. —Primero que nada, niños, ustedes ya se dieron su primer beso hace mucho. Así que no sé a qué se refieren con...

—¡Eeeeh, eso no es cierto! —Protestaron ambos.

—... _¿Cómo que "no es cierto"?_ —Preguntó Tadashi, ya sintiendo que iba a arrepentirse de haberlo preguntado. —Ustedes se han estado dando piquitos desde que... se conocieron, diría yo. Esos son besos.

—¡No! O sea, sí, ¡pero no! —Insistió Miguel. —¡Hablamos de besos-besos, no de piquitos!

—¿...Los piquitos no son besos? —Preguntó él.

—¡No! —Contestaron los dos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Miguel me pidió ayuda con los que son para, uh... alguien que te gusta. —Admitió apenado Hiro, y para esconder su bochorno optó por reflejar la humillación en Miguel al agregar: —Y ahora veo por qué, qué tal que si no me pide ayuda termina por tragarse vivo a alguien.

—¡Oye, tú también apestaste, no fui sólo yo! —Se defendió Miguel.

_Bárbara, su lógica._

Tadashi no entendía ya su gimnasia mental, él sólo sabía que estaba a nada de pedir terapia. Pero como ahora mismo eso no era opción, quizá lo mejor fuera hacer lo que Wasabi: dejarlo ir y hacer un viaje astral donde simplemente el resultado final ya no importara, para al final volverse uno con el universo y volver a centrar el karma, el chakra y los kis que estos dos niños le hubieran logrado desalinear a lo largo de los años.

Así que se rindió en tratar de entenderlos desde su lógica porque evidentemente no iba a ganar nada ahí más que estrés, y se limitó a darles un consejo más útil desde lo que sí podía entender para al menos conectarlos un poco al mundo real.

—Okay, bien... nada tiene sentido, pero con ustedes ya me acostumbré. ¿Ustedes consintieron a ésto?

—Sí. —Dijeron ambos muchachos.

—Bueno, primero que nada... aún así, les aconsejaría que no lo hagan, aún son algo jóvenes, mejor concéntrense en sus estudios. Miguel, tú quieres ser un gran músico, y Hiro, tú estás en medio de un proceso de admisión para la Universidad. Tendrán mucho tiempo para... conocer a otras personas a lo largo de su vida, si así lo quieren, pero no hay ninguna prisa. Primero enfóquense en sus sueños.

—¡N-no íbamos a dejarlos de lado! Es sólo que... bueno... tú sabes... —Se ruborizó Miguel.

—Sí, yo entiendo. Pero una cosa a la vez, ¿está bien? no vayan a perder la concentración. Pongan un poco el freno. —Sonrió Tadashi. —Oh, y una cosa más... el día que realmente les guste alguien, yo... me van a odiar por ésto. Pero yo realmente les recomendaría que frenaran éste tipo de comportamiento, de practicar y demás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te apesta la boca. —Se quejó Hiro, recibiendo un almohadazo de respuesta.

Tadashi se vio forzado a disimular su risa en tos para no perder el control de la situación.

—No. Bueno, sí, no es higiénico, pero también es porque podrían lastimar a alguien con un malentendido. ¿No creen que si los vieran en una situación así de cercana, pensarían que son pareja?

Ambos muchachos soltaron un sonido de queja. Hiro rodó los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la cama y poniendo la almohada sobre su cara para soltar un quejido sobre la misma. Miguel simplemente alzó la cabeza al cielo, llevando una mano a su rostro.

—No ésto otra veeeez... —Se quejó Hiro.

—Tadashiiii, pero a ti ya te habíamos dicho que no somos novios... —Se quejó Miguel.

—Lo sé, y es mi trabajo como hermano mayor molestarlos al respecto. —Sonrió Tadashi. —Pero es de verdad. El mundo exterior funciona como las leyes de Newton: no van a cambiar o dejar de funcionar por ustedes, así que tienen que trabajar tomándolas en cuenta. De otro modo, podrían lastimar de verdad a alguien que les importa.

Hubo otro quejido de parte de ambos muchachos.

—Entonces que el mundo lidie con eso. —Dijo Hiro.

—Eso, que vayan a decirle a otro qué hacer, si no los estamos molestando. —Estuvo de acuerdo Miguel.

Pero Tadashi sólo rodó los ojos y, tomando a ambos del tobillo, los arrastró fuera de la cama de Hiro, con lo cual ambos soltaron un chillido y lucharon por aferrarse al colchón, quedando con medio cuerpo fuera.

—¡TADASHI NO! —Gritó Miguel

—Tadashi sí. Ahora, ¿qué decimos cuando tenemos que tomar responsabilidad del efecto de nuestras acciones sobre otras personas?

—¿N-no gracias? —Protestó Miguel.

Un nuevo jalón les hizo dar un nuevo grito al quedar con ahora dos terceras partes de sus cuerpos fuera.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo tendremos en cuenta, lo frenaremos en cuanto sea necesario y no habrá malentendidos y nadie saldrá herido! —Dijo Hiro. —¡¿Feliz?! ¡Ahora déjanos ir, por favor!

Satisfecho, Tadashi los dejó ir. Ambas piernas cayeron al piso con un sonoro ruido sordo, tras lo cual, el mayor simplemente fue a buscar su pijama y a cerrar el biombo que separaba su cama de la de Hiro para poder cambiarse en paz. Los muchachos, más fuera de la cama que recostados sobre la misma, regresaron al colchón para poder hablar.

—Pst. Hiro. —Susurró Miguel, aprovechando que el mayor de los hermanos Hamada había salido de su campo de visión. —¿De verdad vamos a poner pausa a... tú sabes, los piquitos?

—Por supuesto que no. —Susurró Hiro, antes de ponerse a pensar. —Bueno, supongo que sólo si es un caso extremo, pero mientras nadie salga lastimado, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

Contento, Miguel se acercó a Hiro en busca de un piquito, pero se topó con un dedo a mitad del camino que le cortó el paso, y a Hiro mirándolo con desagrado.

—Pero primero, ve a lavarte los dientes. —Lo regañó.

—Ahora tú suenas como Tadashi. —Se quejó Miguel.

—Soy mayor que tú, tengo derecho. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia Hiro.

Arrastrando los pies y quejándose como si le hubieran pedido llevar a cabo la tarea de Atlas de cargar al mundo sobre sus hombros, Miguel partió a lavarse los dientes.

. · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · .

Marco había accedido a ayudar a Hiro con su proyecto. Sin embargo, por tratarse de las fechas que se trataban, y porque Hiro no tendría su proyecto listo hasta después, no hicieron más movimientos para verse... así que la cita de Miguel también tendría que esperar para otra fecha.

Diciembre pasó.

Miguel triste porque sabía que se acercaba el momento de decirle adiós a Marco. Hiro, nervioso y tratando de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que le tendría más cerca de lo que hubiera querido.

De regalo de Navidad, recibieron de regalo unas sudaderas cada uno. Hiro una azul, cómoda y suavecita, y Miguel una roja a juego para compensar la que había perdido misteriosamente el día de muertos.

Sin embargo, un momento muy especial entre ambos que Hiro había decidido atesorar fue cuando, a las siete de la mañana del veintiocho de diciembre, se despertó soñoliento al oír un canto que no reconocía. Bostezó y apenas logró desperezarse cuando se encontró frente a él a los Rivera, a su tía, a Tadashi y a Miguel cantándole una extraña pero agradable aleación de happy birthday y las mañanitas, junto con un paquetito de mazapanes de almendras y gomitas de chamoy que Miguel le había traído desde Santa Cecilia. Incluso su tía había preparado un pastel de tres leches para que todos disfrutaran.

Después de tantos años de que a su amigo le cerraran la boca, verlo cantar libre como un ave era uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo para él.

Era agradable poder pasar diciembre juntos, discutiendo si el ponche de huevo era superior al ponche de frutas o viceversa, yendo a comprar cosas para la cena alguien había olvidado, montados en los famosos tranvías de San Fransokyo e intentando hacer anillos de vaho en medio del gélido aire decembrino (aunque nunca pudieron), haciendo una pausa aquí y allá para comprar bebidas calientes o cosas inútiles pero bonitas de las máquinas expendedoras del camino, o ayudar al obsesionado de Hiro a armar más microbots para llenar más cajas.

Miguel tuvo la oportunidad de conocer (por fin) a los amigos de Tadashi de éste modo. Se habían detenido a ver cómo iba Hiro, a ver si podían ayudar en algo, darle ánimos y de paso pasarle a los hermanos Hamada sus regalos de Navidad. Miguel pensó que eran buenas personas, y no captó que Honey Lemon y Tadashi eran pareja hasta que Hiro le dijo.

Qué curioso, qué sutil era el mostrar afecto en San Fransokyo, muy diferente a lo que había visto en México y en telenovelas que su abuela veía.. Quizá por ello Tadashi y todo el mundo estaría tan preocupado por ellos.

Se la pasaron tan bien que, a pesar de la ausencia de Marco en año nuevo, ellos aún lograron subir a la azotea de la casa de los Hamada para jugar con bengalas en medio del horrible frío que hacía. Abuelita Elena les había tejido bufandas especiales para que usaran en medio del frío, ricamente decoradas con los bordados típicos que se encontraban en Santa Cecilia y sus alrededores. Se habìan echado mucho de menos y en éstos momentos era como si se dieran cuenta de ello de un solo golpe.

Pero no podía durar para siempre, y antes de darse cuenta, Miguel regresó a México y Hiro volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

La ausencia inmediatamente pasó a ser ocupada por Marco De la Cruz a inicios de febrero, conforme se acercaba la fecha en que Hiro debía de presentar su proyecto.

Hiro se negaba a actuar para no herir a su mejor amigo y Marco no quería hacer ningún movimiento porque suponía que Hiro y Miguel eran una pareja, y no deseaba meterse al medio de ambos, mucho menos con el aprecio que les tenía por ser grandes amigos y parte de su banda favorita. Así que, obviamente, ambos buscaban cualquier oportunidad para evitar quedarse solos, ya fuera en compañía de Tadashi y sus amigos, o de Mochi, o los marcianos, o la tarea que Marco se traía para hacer el examen que decidiría en qué nivel escolar colocarse, o literalmente cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlos.

Porque los momentos que tenían a solas eran demasiado buenos para ser adecuados.

Su amistad mutua con Miguel era un gran tema de conversación, así como los intercambios que tenían para comparar la vida en México contra la de San Fransokyo. Se seguían muy bien el sentido del humor más ácido al tener la misma edad, experiencias de vida que querían compartir, la genealogía de sus mascotas, y la habilidad que tenía Marco por seguir más o menos el proceso de pensamiento de Hiro, atrapando sus ideas. No ayudaba el hecho de que hubiera atracción. O que Hiro se sintiera en confianza con él por ser tan parecido a Miguel. O qué Marco se sintiera atraído a Hiro por ser integrante de su grupo favorito.

Simplemente, la química evidente que existía entre ambos era _problemática_ , y no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Por lo cual Hiro usaba tanto tiempo como le era posible para decirle a Marco al menos diez razones diarias por las que Miguel sería buen partido, sin entender por qué Marco parecía rehuir del tema, por lo que casi le rogó a Miguel porque hiciera algún avance hacia Marco, más allá de sólo mensajearles diario. Casi brincó de alegría cuando Miguel le dijo (Hiro le hizo jurar) que le mandaría algo a Marco por San Valentín.

...Y casi lo _estrangula_ cuando se dio cuenta que le mandó un llavero. El _mismo_ que le mandó a Hiro. Diciendo que era _de amigos._

**_A M I G O S P U N T O E X E M I G U E L N O C H I N G U E S._ **

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, _pandejo_?! —Le chilló Hiro en medio de la videollamada. —¡¿Que no ves el trabajo que me está costando hacer de tu cupido sin que estés presente?!

—¡Lo siento, Hiro! ¡S-se me fue el valor a último minuto! —Lloró Miguel. —¡N-nunca me había gustado un chico y... d-de último minuto, me dio mucho miedo!

—¡¿Cómo que _"miedo"_?! ¡Sólo era un regalo! —Hiro lo quería ahorcar.

Miguel lloriqueó un poco antes de contestar.

—Es que... es que no puedo evitar pensar en tantas cosas... primero Tadashi dijo que para no herir a alguien tú y yo tendríamos que tratarnos... más... más distantes. Y no estoy seguro de si lo quiero tanto para algo así. Y luego que cuando ni siquiera éramos novios, por todos esos malentendidos, casi te pierdo a ti y me molestaron mucho en la escuela, y no sabía nunca qué iba a pasar si nos descubrían. ¿Qué pasaría entonces si ahora sí fuera en serio, y además con el descendiente de alguien que el pueblo no quiere recordar por mi culpa?

Hiro se quedó callado, sintiendo cómo el coraje lentamente se le pasaba, y entendiendo lo difícil que era para su amigo lidiar con el hecho de que le gustaba un chico en circunstancias... menos que ideales. El trabajo que le estaba costando recorrer para conquistar a su primer amor era muchísimo más que el que debería de haber sido.

Sintió culpa al verlo sollozar al otro lado de la pantalla, queriendo retirar todo lo que le había dicho por el coraje en ese momento. Pero, sobre todo, sintió culpa de ese rezago _horrible_ de **alivio** que había sentido al saber que Miguel no podía declararse a Marco. Lo odió, porque él quería que su amistad fuera más importante que un estúpido crush, y odiaba que sus sentimientos le llevaran la contraria y tuviera que luchar contra los mismos.

Porque no quería ser como Plasma: pensar primero en él y arrastrar a su mejor amigo, quien más confianza le tenía, por eso.

—Me dio mucho miedo cuando pensé en eso y al final, la verdad, m-me rajé. L-lo siento, ratoncito, fue mi culpa. La siguiente vez tendré más coraje, lo haré mejor, lo...

—No tienes que presionarte a nada. Lo siento. —Suspiró Hiro. —Sé que ésto es difícil para ti, no debí presionarte.

—Lo siento mucho, Hiro... si pudiera te abrazaría ahora mismo...

—Yo también. Tranquilo, no llores. Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Seguiré intentando que te dé una oportunidad. Pero no llores, pandita.

Miguel pareció distinguir un bosquejo de dolor en los ojos de Hiro escondido tras la sonrisa reconfortante que su amigo le estaba dando al otro lado de la pantalla, pero erróneamente la atribuyó al hecho de que le había hecho sentir mal por dudar al momento de mandar el regalo, con lo cual reiteró muchísimas disculpas.

No sabía que venía del dolor que Hiro sentía cada vez que cedía Marco a Miguel.

Así como ninguno de los dos sabía que, a unas dos cuadras de la casa Hamada, Marco se dirigía a la residencia de Hiro con un paquete de chocolates en mano, dubitativo y sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error muy grande.

No estaba acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, ya le habría confesado sus sentimientos a Hiro, y ya, aceptar la respuesta que viniera de él. Pero Miguel era un gran amigo, y le tenía muchísimo cariño, y no podría hacerle daño de ese modo. Era su culpa el haberse enculado tanto con Hiro cuando ya sabía que tenía pareja, así que había estado intentando alejarse.

Y no era nada pinches fácil.

Apretó los labios, miró al suelo. Sólo iba a decirle, y aceptar su rechazo, irse a llorar a su cama y ya, y... suponía que no era éticamente correcto pedirle que no le dijera nada a Miguel, pero quería pensar, NECESITABA pensar que con decirle ya iba a poder deshacerse de los sentimientos (aunque quizá ésto de verlo todos los días no lo fuera a ayudar mucho, pero quería pensar que podía sortearlo, que no era pedo, que él podía con cualquier tentación que se le presentara en el camino y...)

...Y entonces alzó la vista y vio por la ventana que Hiro, en su computadora, tenía una videollamada con Miguel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pendejo? —Se regañó Marco en un susurro.

A quién engañaba. Sólo estaba intentando acercarse a Hiro. Ésto no estaba bien.

—Bájate de tu nube a la verga. —Se repitió con firmeza. —Es el novio de Miguel, tú eres sólo su coach. Ésta no es tu historia de amor, no te metas. Vámonos de aquí.

Dio la media vuelta, ofreció los chocolates a la primer pareja que se cruzó en el camino, y se fue a casa ignorando la pesadez que sentía en el corazón.

Poco tiempo después de eso y alegando que tenía que ensayar para una presentación, Marco se disculpó con Hiro y le dijo que no podía seguir ayudándole con su presentación, pero que esperaba que usara su cerebro para terminar de armarla por sí mismo.

Le deseó suerte, y se fue a finales de Febrero.

Hiro se encontró a sí mismo vuelto un manojo de emociones.

—Mira, es bueno que se fuera, así puedes concentrarte en la presentación y no en su... estúpida... presencia... frente a ti...

—¿Pero por qué se fue tan repentinamente? ¿Hice algo que lo molestó? ¿Se hartó de mí?

—Bueno, técnicamente podría hablarle para cumplir lo que Miguel quería...

—No le llames, no seas imbécil. Y menos usando a Miguel de excusa. Deja ese número.

—¿Y si me llama primeor? ¿Desactivo mi número? No, Miguel me puede llamar. ¿O es una excusa para no hacerlo...? Agh.

—¡ENFÓCATE EN LOS ROBOTS Y YA!

Y eso hizo. Una vez que Hiro volvió a entregarse a los robots de lleno, notificándole a Miguel que Marco no estaba disponible por el momento, pudo pasar de un estado romántico neurótico a un estado académico neurótico donde estaba convencidísimo que la Universidad no lo iba a aceptar, iba a quedar como la burla ante el profesor Callaghan, y viviría homeless el resto de su vida como un inútil promedio.

Así que para cuando llegó el día de la presentación y se subió a aquel escenario con sus amigos a cargo de vigilar el resto de las cajas con microbots, apenas podía registrar los nervios en su estómago.

Tomó los consejos de Tadashi para tranquilizarse antes de empezar. Tomó los consejos de Miguel para poder empezar a hablar. Y dio un espectáculo con los microbots justo como Marco le había enseñado. Su tía y sus amigos lo miraban con entusiasmo mientras captaba el interés de la audiencia. Su tía lo abrazó y le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él. Su hermano lo felicitó en un momento a solas, en el puente.

Y se dio cuenta que, quizá por primera en su vida, _no se sentía solo._

...

¿Se _merecía_ ésto?

—¿...Tadashi?

¿Se merecía ser tan _feliz_?

—¿Qué pasa?

¿Se merecía algo tan _bonito_?

—Creo que... estoy feliz. No me siento... solo.

Porque si era así... si era de verdad así...

_Juraba proteger éste sentimiento el resto de su vida._

—... —Tadashi sonrió, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Hiro. —Me alegro mucho.

Hiro sonrió.

Tal vez no era un inútil.

Tal vez había esperanza.

Tal vez había una luz al final del túnel a pesar de todo.

Tal vez...

...

_¿...De dónde venía ese olor a quemado...?_

. · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · . · + º * º + · .

Miguel atravesó el Lucky Cat, con lentitud y nerviosismo. No había ido a un funeral antes en su vida, ésta era la primera vez, y la situación hacía que el local que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver lleno de luz, de calor y de alegría, se viera frío, apagado y sombrío.

Toda la gente vestía de negro. Las luces eran tenues. Tía Cass tomaba un café que Honey Lemon le había preparado. Grandes ojeras oscuras surcaban por los ojos hinchados de ambas mujeres, señales de llanto y de falta de sueño.

—Dicen que volvió a meterse, que quería ayudar a alguien que estaba atrapado...—Susurró Cass. —¿...Por qué no estuve ahí para frenarlo...?

—No fue la culpa de nadie, señora Cass. Tadashi simplemente siempre fue... Tadashi. —La reconfortó Honey Lemon. —Él siempre buscaba ayudar. Era lo que lo hacía feliz.

—Cass, m'ijita. —Susurró doña Elena, adelantándose y dejando detrás a su nieto y a su nuera, quienes la habían acompañado en el viaje.

—Señora Rivera... —Suspiró, para luego dejar el café en una mesita junto a la puerta y bajar la cabeza a modo de saludo. —Muchas gracias por venir aún después de que lloviera horrible en el funeral, lamento todas las molestias...

Para su sorpresa, la anciana la interrumpió con un abrazo, para luego palmearle la espalda.

—No es ninguna molestia. Teníamos que estar aquí, un poquito de agua no nos iba a detener. ¿Cómo estás?

—Siempre lo tendremos presente en nuestros corazones, Cass. Mi más sentido pésame. —Intentó animarla Luisa, acercándose a abrazarla en cuanto doña Elena la dejó ir.

—Muchas gracias a ambas... —Sollozó ella.

Miguel apartó la vista de la dolorosa escena. Aún le constaba creer que Tadashi de verdad ya no estaba aquí, que Hiro se había quedado completamente solo, y no podía procesar nada de lo que veía a su alrededor. Sentía culpa de que su familia fuera tan grande y la de Hiro... tuviera que pasar por ésto.

Tan pronto como su familia se enteró de la noticia, usaron las villas de viajero y ahorros que tenían de reserva para que hicieran acto de presencia en el funeral mamá Elena, la matriarca de la familia, mamá Luisa, la amiga más cercana de Cass, Abel, amigo de Tadashi (y quien se había quedado atrás para pagarle al taxista que los trajo y ayudar a descargar el arreglo de flores de la cajuela), y Miguel, por ser amigo íntimo de Hiro. Habían asistido al funeral, en ese cementerio rodeado de tumbas. Había visto por la televisión la noticia de la tragedia, el nombre de Tadashi en medio de las víctimas a las cuales les habían prendido velas para pedir por sus almas.

Y aún así, todo se sentía como una pesadilla.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no se encontraba más que con retratos de Tadashi por todos lados, y no a él. Era extraño. Aún sentía como si, en cualquier momento, él fuera a aparecer en alguna esquina repartiendo abrazo, consejos y comprensión como siempre hacía, escuchando a todo mundo y tratando de animarlos diciéndoles que sólo había sido una confusión, y que lo importante era que ahora estaban todos juntos.

—Dejaré las flores en la sala, tía. —Dijo Abel. Su semblante serio evidenciaba que le dolía la pérdida de su mejor amigo y buscaba con qué dejar de pensar en ello

—Ponte un chalecito, m'ijita, te va a dar un aire, no te enfermes. —Mimó mamá Elena a Cass, sacando de su bolso un chal bordado con el cual la arropó.

—Michas gracias, señora... la verdad lo olvidé, estaba tan preocupada por Hiro... es demasiado en tan poco tiempo... —Escuchó que Cass murmuraba.

La vio voltear hacia las escaleras, y siguió su mirada por instinto. Ahí, se encontró con una figura sentada en las escaleras, perdida en la oscuridad y en lo sombrío de todo.

Hiro.

Su amigo se levantó y subió al piso superior, al parecer sin haberle visto llegar. Miguel echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y, tras asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto, se apresuró a subir las escaleras para seguirlo.

Fue extraño que Tadashi no estuviera ahí para interrumpirlo y llamarle la atención por hacer cosas que no debía a escondidas de los adultos, como solía hacer cuando él o Hiro se metían en problemas. Por más que todas las señales estuvieran ahí, era difícil aceptarlo.

Se encontró a Hiro recostado en su habitación. El lado de la habitación de Tadashi, por supuesto, permanecía intacto, con nada más que su gorra y las cosas que sacaron de la Universidad y eran de su pertenencia ahí como nuevas añadiduras.

Quitó la mirada y se dirigió a la cama de Hiro, sentándose junto a él.

—...¿Hay espacio para dos, ratoncito? —Murmuró.

Por toda respuesta, Hiro le hizo espacio en la cama, acurrucándose del lado más alejado del lado de Tadashi y negándose a voltear la vista. Miguel, no queriendo verlo tampoco, se acurrucó de cucharita a un costado de Hiro, abrazándolo.

Aunque ya había dejado de llover hace rato, Hiro estaba helado. Del tipo de frío que suele emanar de las personas invadidas por una profunda tristeza.

—... Cuando fuiste al mundo de los muertos, pandita... ¿viste a mis padres? —Preguntó Hiro en un susurro.

—...Lo siento Hiro. No me dio tiempo a buscarlos. —Se disculpó Miguel, frotándolo levemente para consolarlo.

—¿Crees que... Tadashi... esté allá, con mis papás y tu abuelo? ¿Crees que vendrá a visitarnos cada año? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—...Estoy seguro de ello. —Afirmó Miguel, sintiendo que poco a poco la voz se le cortaba. —Le haremos el altar más grande y con el camino de pétalos más frondoso de todos. Le pondremos toda su comida favorita, un kit de herramientas, una computadora...

—Le gustaba la pizza. Y los elotes asados de México. —Murmuró Hiro.

—Le pondremos ambos. No le va a faltar nada.

—...Gracias.

Fue ahí cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hiro temblar entre sus brazos, y Miguel se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que sus propias mejillas estaban húmedas.

Tadashi se había ido.

—R-ratoncito. Estás frío. Vamos a arroparnos, para que no te enfermes. —Pidió Miguel, imitando a su abuela en un intento de cuidar de su mejor amigo.

Hiro simplemente asintió. Para evitarle el dolor de tener que ver la cama vacía y silenciosa de Tadashi, Miguel se cambió de lugar en la cama para poder quedar frente a Hiro, aunque ya no le estuviera haciendo cucharita. Se metió bajo las cobijas con el, luego se sacarle los zapatos y la corbata y sacarselos el mismo. Lo abrazo y empezó a darle piquitos.

Hiro no era mucho de mostrar afecto, al contrario que Miguel. Los adultos le habían contado que, de bebés, Hiro era muchísimo más encimoso con Miguel, al punto de mal acostumbrarlo, porque a lo mejor lo confundía con un peluche gracias a sus mamelucos de animalitos. Cuando crecieron, sin embargo, Hiro dejó de ser tan empalagoso, pero Miguel ya se había acostumbrado tanto que ahora era él el encimoso.

Por eso eran tan especial para él los momentos en qué Hiro lo buscaba. Como ahora.

Luego de tres piquitos, ahora fue Hiro quien se le acercó y empezó a dárselos de vuelta, con las lágrimas aún corriendo por su rostro y los ojos cerrados para no ver al otro lado, o abiertos y fijando su mirada triste y apagada en Miguel, quién alternaba entre acariciarle el cabello o la espalda, o arroparlo más con la cobija.

 **—...** ** _Recuérdame... hoy me tengo que ir mi amor..._** —Cantó Miguel bajito.

Hiro no contestó, pero lo miró. Miguel se animó a seguir.

 ** _—Recuérdame... no llores por favor... te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás._** _—_ Continuó, acariciando el cabello de Hiro y tomando su mano. **_—A solas yo te cantaré, soñando en regresar..._**

**_Recuérdame_ **

**_Aunque tenga que emigrar_ **

**_Recuérdame_ **

**_Si mi guitarra oyes llorar..._ **

Miguel apretó un poco la mano de Hiro. Para su sorpresa, Hiro la apreto de vuelta. Así que Miguel besó sus nudillos.

Y ahí, recién, escuchó en un susurro la voz de Hiro cantándole la parte que seguía.

 ** _—Ella con su triste canto te acompañará..._** —Murmuró Hiro, cobijandose de la realidad en el abrazo, el arrope, los piquitos y el afecto de Miguel. Su amigo, por respuesta, lo acurrucó más contra él, y cantó a coro con él.

**_Hasta que en mis brazos estés..._ **

...

**_Recuérdame..._ **

...

...

...

Pero, al final, tuvieron que regresar a México.

Hiro se aisló de todo y todos a un extremo difícil de creer, convencido de que, de haber hecho más, Tadashi seguiría con vida. Miguel hizo lo posible por ponerse en contacto con su amigo tan frecuentemente como le era posible, por supuesto, olvidándose de Marco por un largo periodo de tiempo, ya que ahora mismo esa no era la prioridad aquí.

Un día, Miguel se encontraba practicando como ya era su costumbre con la guitarra. Abuelita estaba apoyando sus sueños ahora, pero definitivamente no le gustaba que estuviera de vago, así que tenía que practicar seguido para que ella viera que se lo estaba tomando en serio y definitivamente no desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Así que decidió que sería un buen momento para utilizar su celular y tratar de aprender a afinar su propia guitarra sólo de oído, así tuviera que pelearse con la cuerda de Mi por el resto del día.

Al menos hasta que la pantalla le avisó que acababa de recibir un mensaje de Hiro. Lo abrió, preguntándose si quizá podría tocarle alguna melodía para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el extraño texto en pantalla lo hizo consternarse.

_"Hola, Miguel. Hiro se encuentra en un estado de dolor emocional en el que realmente se beneficiaría del contacto de familiares y amigos cercanos a él. Por favor, si encuentras un momento en tu tiempo, dirígele unas cuantas palabras y apoyo para ayudarle a sentirse mejor."_

—¿Uh? —Miguel alzó una ceja.

¿Desde cuándo Hiro mandaba mensajes en tercera persona? Nunca, que él recordara. ¿Habría abierto uno de esos extraños links que mandaban mensajes de modo automático a otras personas, al estilo de Spam? no creía, no venía ningún link incluido, y además conocía demasiado bien a Hiro como para saber que él no era del tipo de persona en caer en ese tipo de engaños tecnológicos. Es más, siendo la fuerza caótica que su amigo era, generalmente le gustaba ubicar a los crackers a la inversa para luego trollearlos él, no al revés.

Extrañado, se retiró al patio de su casa para tener mejor señal, salió del video intructivo y le marcó a Hiro.

—¡¿D-diga?! —Le contestó su amigo al otro lado.

—Hey, ¿Hiro? Soy Miguel. ¿Estás bien? Recibí un extraño mensaje tuyo.

—¡Yo... yo. sí, perfecto, pero... perdón, ese mensaje lo mandó Baymax, lo activé por accidente... l

—¿Cómo? ¿Baymax sigue activo? —Se sorprendió Miguel.

—Sí. Es... una larga historia, salté de una ventana y.... mira, el punto no es ese. Miguel... yo... creo... creo que el incendio no fue un accidente. ¡No, estoy seguro de que no fue un accidente! —Protestó al otro lado.

Miguel sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? —Preguntó.

Hiro procedió a explicarle todo lo que le había sucedido: el robo de los microbots, el encubrimiento de las huellas, que Tadashi y Callaghan se quedaran atrapados en el medio del caos, su resolución por atrapar al responsable.

—¿P-pero no sería mejor ir a la policía? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Ya fui, no me creen y son unos inútiles. —Se quejó Hiro. —Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo va a hacer. Pero no te preocupes, creo que si le hago unos pequeños ajustes a Baymax, Todo estará bien.

—No me gusta ésto en lo absoluto, Hiro, se oye muy peligroso...

—¡No voy a oír eso de alguien que le robó la guitarra a un muerto luego de escapar de casa y que casi muere al desenmascarar a un asesino!

—...Sí, no, yo tampoco me escucharía.

—Tranquilo, Baymax sabe karate ahora.

Momento de silencio.

—...No voy a comentar al respecto. —Concluyó Miguel. —Oye, ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, al menos?

—No... bueno, no por el momento.. o-oh, espera, tu también tienes el número de Marco, ¿podrías marcarle y tratar de despreocuparlo? No quiero civiles envueltos en ésto. Por lo pronto, te mantendré al tanto. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa dime. Me quedo al pendiente.

—Gracias, Miguel.

Hiro colgó y Miguel se quedó mirando el celular con preocupación, antes de marcarle a Marco. Estaba seguro de que su amigo estaría bien, y al menos le escuchaba un poco más animado, pero aún así se sentía mal de no poder hacer más por ayudarlo.

Efectivamente, Marco había recibido el extraño mensaje. pero tan pronto como Miguel le ofreció una explicación que tenía que ver más con haber activado por accidente al robot de su hermano, él se despreocupó y, afirmando que de todos modos le llamaría mañana para comprobar que estaba bien "porque uno no se puede fiar de ustedes dos", colgó.

Hiro cumplió su promesa de tener todo bajo control hasta que ya no pudo: los amigos de Tadashi, de alg{un modo, terminaron por incorporarse a su destino mágico de tratar de encontrarlo a él. Una cosa llevó a otra y, en sus palabras, "pues para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos haciendo trajes de superhéroes y de hecho estamos a medio ensayo ahora".

—Eso no es algo que las personas hagan accidentalmente, Hiro. —Se rió Miguel.

—... Cállate y guárdame el secreto, sé lo que hago y lo sabes. —Gruñó él.

Miguel contestó mandándole un gif de dos gatitos dándose un piquito.

A pesar de todo, Miguel estaba contento de que su mejor amigo pudiera distraerse con algo y dejar de estar encerrado en su cuarto. Los amigos de Tadashi eran buenas personas. En ese momento, estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien.

...Bueno, sí, tuvo sus dudas cuando Hiro le contó lo que había pasado en la isla en mitad de la nada, su pequeño lapsus de juicio donde casi desactivó a Baymax y lo usó para lo que no debía, y cómo dejó abandonados a los amigos de Tadashi (a quienes empezaba a considerar su equipo y sus amistades también) en medio de la nada...

Pero al final supo que todo estaría bien, y lo estuvo.

Tiempo después, pudo enterarse de todo el caos causado con Krei y Callaghan en las noticias, en un recorte de periódico el cual mandó con entusiasmo a Hiro en una fotografía.

—¡Hiro! ¡Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, mira! —Le dijo por videollamada. —¡Saliste en las noticias hasta acá! ¡Eres un superhéroe de verdad!

—Gracias por el apoyo, ratoncito. —Dijo él con una sonrisa. —Aunque... realmente extraño a Baymax. Sólo pude recuperar su puño cohete de la dimensión alterna a donde terminó... y recuperarlo a éstas alturas es... digamos que... creo que me irá mejor sólo construyéndole un nuevo cuerpo. Tadashi me hubiera matado por perder su trabajo de meses. —Rió quedamente.

—No, yo creo que hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti. —Le sonrió Miguel.

—-... Gracias, pandita. —Sonrió Hiro.

Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio. Ésta vez, más agradable.

—Bueno, ésto no se va a arreglar por sí solo. —Suspiró Hiro. —Tengo que hacer los planos, regresar a la universidad... oh, creo que voy a aprovechar para hacerle unas pequeñas mejoras a Baymax que Tadashi no consideró...

—¿Podrá seguir haciéndose mochilita? La mochilita era bonita. —Pidió Miguel.

—Creo que buscaré un modo de compactarlo en la mochilita, sí.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, el próximo día de muertos, yo le pediré a Tadashi si de regalo nos puede traer a Baymax. Si está en una dimensión alterna y yo logré viajar a una sin morirme...

—Estuviste así de cerca de morirte. —Le recordó Hiro. —¿Ya se te olvidó?

—¡Detalles sin importancia! ¡El punto es que, quién sabe, Hiro, podríamos tener a Baymax de vuelta!

—¿Tú quién eres y qué hiciste con Miguel para estar confundiendo la Navidad con el día de muertos!

—¡Podría funcionar! ¡Shush!

Era bueno ver a su amigo recuperado, o, al menos, avanzando. Le daba más fe y más esperanza en el futuro que no hacía más que empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola muy wenas, soy Axu!
> 
> Ya ni voy a hacer el intento de re-revisar todo el capítulo de lo largo que quedó porque ya quería meter las dos películas de una, así que si hay errores lo siento mucho. :'DDDD
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibe la historia y perdón por lo largo del capítulo AAAAAAAAAAAAH tengo teclado nuevo y realmente lo quería estrenar ;---; se escucha bonito cuando tecleo y es como un momento ASMR permanente. (?)
> 
> Putazos entre el team higuel, team marguel, team marhiro o nos esperamos a que llegue Kyle para hacer más desmadre o que (?) okno porfanosepeleenentreustedes. No, el poliamor aquí no es una posibilidad porque están viendo que no pueden con una persona, con dos va a ser todavía peor, pero pues igual (?)
> 
> Y sí, en ésta línea sí tenía que pasarle eso a Tadashi. :') am sorry.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de No Romo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	12. Besos de Ceniza

La calendarización de Hiro y la vida de Miguel estaban a tres crisis existenciales de valer real camote.

De puro milagro no se llevaron el año escolar, apenas _panzaron_.

Hiro se animó a meterse a la Universidad de último minuto mientras lidiaba con el fallecimiento de su hermano y su antojo de ser superhéroe, y Miguel por su parte trataba de recuperar, entre el nuevo parto de su madre y sin tutorías del ocupado Hiro, las mugrosas décimas que había perdido por el viaje a San Fransokyo, la muerte de Tadashi y la mudanza de Marco, en un doble salto mortal que llamaba "no bajar su promedio entero con el parcial".

Sentirse horrible por perder a Tadashi tenía sentido, pues era casi su hermano mayor. Bastaba con ver lo mal que Abel mismo lo pasaba, y lo en serio que su primo parecía estarse tomando sus estudios ahora. Eso no se cuestionaba.

Pero lo que no tenía sentido, o no para él, era que le doliera saber que Marco no sólo se había mudado, sino que pareciera estarse acercando tanto a Hiro. No entendía. Su mejor amigo y su crush hablaban y se llevaban bien. ¿No debería estar feliz?

Lejos de recuperarse por una pérdida que no entendía, no hacía más que regañarse a sí mismo por ser tan dramático respecto al dolor que sentía cada vez que su mente inevitablemente le torturaba con el pensamiento de qué rayos estaría haciendo Marco en este momento y si acaso estaría con Hiro a solas en su casa. No entendía por qué las taquicardias más horribles que había conocido en su vida sucedían justo cuando ninguno de los dos estaba disponible para contestarle el teléfono, clavándole un cuchillo de angustia que sólo lo torturaba sin saber por qué.

Trataba de no sacar el tema ante sus amigos porque en su opinión, ni siquiera tendría por qué importarle: sabía que Hiro no haría más que echarle la mano cuando se lo pidiera o hasta darle el aviso por si Marco desgraciadamente empezaba a salir con alguien más (lo cual no le sorprendería si pasara, medio mundo era el simp de Marco, pero igual le daban ganas de llorar al pensar en ello porque pues estaba enamorado y era idiota).

Si pudiera dejar de sentirse tan extrañamente mal cuando pensaba en Marco sin ningún motivo razonable, eso sería fabuloso. Podría enfocarse en ser buen hermano mayor, ayudar a su mamá, con la guitarra y la escuela y ayudar a su abuelita Coco, que cada día parecía más cansada, pero sus sentimientos no hacían caso a sus deseos.

Su entusiasmo se desmoronaba mientras sus inseguridades y el estrés variado se acrecentaba. Su paranoia se estaba comiendo su autoestima a grandes bocados, convenciéndose de que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Marco, amén de la historia que sus tatarabuelos habían compartido. Se sorprendía a sí mismo al mirar su reflejo en cada estanque de agua, en cada espejo, en cada vidrio o cristal, cada vez encontrando un nuevo defecto o razón por la cual Marco obviamente lo iba a rechazar. Aún cuando se había prometido concentrarse en otras cosas primero, por alguna razón, torturarse se estaba volviendo una adicción.

Ultimadamente ¿quién querría salir con él?

Era feo: tenía unas orejas y una nariz enormes, ya había escuchado a unos cuantos riéndose a sus espaldas. Era prieto de los culeros: su color de piel era el de la piel sucia, manchada y cenicienta, de la que con ninguna cantidad de jabón se salvaría de verse sucio y brillante de grasa. No como Marco, que siempre iba por ahí con su piel lisita y suave, como de terciopelo, cálida, sana y bronceada de sol, como un actor de novelas. Le permitía verse bien sin esfuerzo, así como los modelos exóticos que derretían gringas y no como Miguel que parecía un albañil borracho y descuidado.

¿Hiro contaba como gringo? Bueno, mejor no pensaba en eso.

Marco había recibido muchísima instrucción musical, y él, bueno, hacía lo posible por no quedarse rezagado... la única razón por la cual no estaba valiendo más cake de lo que ya lo hacía era porque el señor Takamoto, gracias al cielo, le había salvado del analfabetismo musical cuando era un niño, porque encima ni para eso se bastaba él solo. Ni siquiera era un hermano mayor competente, si Coquito lloraba él nunca sabía qué quería, así que tenía que intentar de todo mientras llegaba un adulto competente a ayudarlo. Tampoco podía ayudar a su abuela Coco a recordar su nombre, ni pudo ayudar más a Hiro cuando estaba en su peor etapa tras la muerte de Tadashi. Carajo, si no fuera tan inútil con los estudios, podría haber tenido unas calificaciones lo bastante buenas como para permitirse un vuelo a San Fransokyo el día de la presentación de Hiro, detener a Tadashi y que nada de ésto habría pasado. Pero como era un inútil, no podía, porque tenía que quedarse a estudiar.

Ugh.

Sin darse cuenta, Miguel empezó a alejarse un poco de todos. Pero, al contrario que Hiro, él empezó a hacerlo poco a poco.

Primero se alejó de Marco. Le dolía verlo y le dolía no verlo. No había modo de ganar con él, así que mejor prefería no enterarse de nada y no tener que preguntar nada, temeroso de lo que él fuera a contestar. Se auto-convenció de que se alejaba por la escuela, y tanto él mismo como Marco creyeron su mentira, porque Miguel no le mentiría a un amigo.

Después, se alejó poco a poco de su familia. Hablaban de Tadashi o mencionaban que Cass y Hiro querían hacer un viaje en verano para "recuperarse un poco" y "recordar a Tadashi de modo positivo" y la mera mención del nombre del mayor punzaba. Quería superar su muerte y recordarlo de buen modo, pero todo lo que pensaba cuando lo recordaba eran sentimientos de culpa por no poder hacer más y por ser tan inútil como para sentirse perdido y no saber qué hacer si Tadashi no estaba ahí para guiarlo, sobre todo ahora que mamá Coco ya no podía.

Pero con la llegada de Socorrito, el negocio familiar y la condición deteriorante de mamá Coco, fue fácil para él apartarse de lo mucho que sus charlas dolían.

Finalmente, se aisló de Hiro.

Fue la que más le dolió, y también, la más sutil: empezó a hablar menos de sí mismo y a rellenar los silencios que se formaban entre ambos preguntándole a Hiro de su día. Coló, porque en primera porque su amigo también le creyó la excusa de la escuela y del estudio y de la música, y en segunda porque Hiro estaba empezando a rodearse de amistades.

Tenía a Baymax, que le seguía a todos lados. A los amigos de Tadashi que ahora eran sus amigos, en la Universidad y salvando la ciudad. Había empezado a desarrollar una amistad con Marco cuando tenían tiempos libres y hasta a retomar el contacto con Noah, la única amistad del campamento de verano que al parecer había perdurado lo suficiente la prueba del tiempo como para permitirles hablarse de nuevo.

—No pues, mucho rollo diciendo quesque eres introvertido y dizque no se te da hablar, y ahora por ahí como si nada con gente que conociste hace poco, uy sí, chucha tus calzonzotes... pues quédate con ellos entonces... —Había gruñido Miguel por lo bajo en su frustración, sintiendo como si su amigo le hubiera mentido.

Sentía culpa de sentirse así. Debería de estar feliz de que su amigo estaba haciendo progreso con más amistades, con la pérdida de Tadashi, con abrirse, con apreciar más la vida a pesar que su vida era más dura con la pérdida de su familia, el ingreso temprano a la universidad y su trabajo de superhéroes, más porque estaba lidiando con el tema de que todo mundo lo veía como si fuera Tadashi, y eso le rompía el corazón a ambos por igual, y Hiro lo estaba tomando como un campeón.

Debería de sentirse horrible por no alegrarse de que Hiro estaba haciendo nuevos amigos con los que apoyarse y pasar el rato, para así necesitarlo menos. Debería de ser fácil poner a un lado todos sus sentimientos poco importantes y sólo desearle lo mejor a Hiro. Es lo que un mejor amigo hace.

Pero no podía.

Y eso debía de ser confirmación de que, además de feo, tonto, ingenuo, llorón, malagradecido, sin talento, lento, fachoso, dramático y otras tantas cosas más, también era horriblemente egoísta por desear que las cosas no cambiarán solo para poder pasar tiempo con él.

Papá Héctor estaría muy decepcionado de él.

A inicios de abril Miguel terminó por ausentarse tanto, que Hiro casi se olvidó de él por completo, y el moreno sintió un raro triunfo vacío al darse cuenta de ello.

Extrañaba hacer canciones con él, quería hablar de Tadashi con él, de lo mucho que todo dolía, pero extrañamente ahora que Hiro parecía estarse alzando y él parecía quedarse atrás, menos quería intervenir en su vida y echarla a perder. Así que al final se quedó simplemente con dos compañías relativamente cercanas para no volverse loco: Dante, a quien sí que le contaba todo entre lágrimas de frustración consigo mismo, y muy inesperadamente... Alma.

Empezaron a hablarse por las tareas de la escuela, pero lo que les acercó fue el hecho de que, aunque ella nunca había sido una niña delicada (todo lo contrario, era más tosca que un cavernícola), al menos era psicológicamente sensata y usaba el sentido común de un modo que no le recordaba a ningún otro ser querido en su vida. En tiempo récord, Miguel se encontró abriéndose a ella con el alivio de quien pinta en un nuevo lienzo en blanco.

—Deja de darle pan de dulce a Dante, se va a enfermar. —Lo regañó ella.

—¡Pero es su favorito! —Se quejó Miguel.

—Pero él no sabe. Tú sí y eres el dueño responsable de su salud. Si se enferma vas a llorarle al veterinario por un descuento de algo que pudiste prevenir desde ahorita.

—N-no se va a enfermar, solo es una probadita...

—Ñe. Ni es mi perro, ni soy quien responde de lo que le pase. Haz lo que quieras. —Cerró ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

(Miguel se rajó de seguir discutiendo, poco después dejando de darle pan dulce a Dante, en su lugar empezando a alimentarlo con pollito y croquetas).

Un día, a mediados de abril y mientras ambos lidiaban con mapas conceptuales en la mesa del comedor, Miguel recibió un mensaje de texto de Hiro.

Con ilusión de que Hiro se acordara de él, pero sin sentirse bien para verlo o responderle por razones que no entendía del todo, lo ignoró como pudo, auto-convenciéndose de que estaba ocupado con su tarea y no podía contestarle. Le diría a Hiro que tenía el celular en silencio o lejos de él, algo.

Llegó otro, y otro, y otro más. Y siguieron llegando. Las manos le empezaron a quemar. No podía concentrarse.

Escuchó un grito proveniente de su mamá.

—¡Mamá Elena, mamá Elena! ¡Cass llamó!

—¿Qué pasa, m'ijita?

Alma también recibió un mensaje. Frunciendo el ceño, la niña revisó su celular, mirándolo con desinterés para luego asombrarse ligeramente.

—Wow. Espera, Miguel, tengo que contestarle a mi prima. —Dijo, para luego salir de ahí.

_¿La prima de Alma no era...?_

Sin poder resistir, Miguel revisó los mensajes acumulados, con los dientes castañeteando de nervios.

**Hiratón**

_En línea_

• Honey Lemon está embarazada! Es de Tadashi.

• Voy a ser tío!

Miguel sintió que casi tiraba el celular de la sorpresa.

• Me acaban de avisar.

• No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo sentirme...

• Qué hago?? Miguel, que hago????

• De todos los momentos que podías elegir para cagar o hacer tarea agarraste éste!!!

• Dónde rayos estás cuando pasan las cosas interesantes???? щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

• KISDNDMOEBZONS

• Sé que eres despistado, pero últimamente vives tanto en la luna que esto es un nuevo récord para ti, pan de ajo!!!!

• Pandejo*

• Podrían explotar cadáveres a tu lado y tú ni en cuenta sdjfhsdgh!!!!

• Es porque no te había hablado?

• Lo siento!!!

• Pero ahora es el peor momento para vengarte!

• Agarra el celulaaarrrrrrr (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

• POR FAVOR

• This is why we can't have nice things.

• Estoy decepcionado, no, DESHONRADO de que te tardes tanto en seguirme el chisme

• He visto al internet explorer ir más de prisa que tú

• SI QUIERES QUE TE RUEGUE TE RUEGO

• PERO YA, IDIOTAAAAAA

KHAAAAAAAA •

UN BEBE???? •

A QUE HORAS???? •

•POR FIN CONTESTAS!!!! ಠ_ಠ

• AAAAAAAAH ESTAS INCREIBLE PARA UNA EMERGENCIA!!!

• SDKHGDFJKGHDFG

ESTABA OCUPADO HIRATOTA SHUT UP •

ADEMÁS NI DIGAS QUE NO ME HAS HABLADO •

pero es en serio? serás tío? •

• Que síiiiiiii!!!!

• Luego me regañas, necesitas saber ésto!

• Dice que sospecha que tiene un mes de embarazo.

• Quiere tener al bebé.

• Lo que quiere decir que debió pasar cuando estaba armando los microbots...?

• ...Wow, Tadashi. WOW. EL DESCARO.

Felicidades, Hiro! •

O sea, no por lo de que eh •

Hicieron al bebé sobre tus microbots •

Pero por el bebé en sí! •

• LO HACES PEOR

Es mi venganza, shhhhh •

Un nuevo mensaje llegó al teléfono de Miguel. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que era Marco. El corazón le empezó a latir más rápido de lo que debería.

 **Marcrush** 💖

_En línea_

• Sí sí sí ya sé que estás estudiando arduamente para descubrir la cura del cáncer para el semestre que casi matas y que mandaste a quimio de intensivos

• Pero me vale verga

• Hiro ya te dijo que va ser tío?

Te dijo también? •

• PINCHE CHINO CHISMOSO

• YO QUERÍA ARRUINARTE LA SORPRESA SIENDO EL CHISMOSO SUPERIOR

• Pero sí, ya es tío

• Ya va a poder dar un discurso cursi de borracho el día de tus quince años

• Ve escogiendo el color de tu vestido, tu pastel, una rola de diblassio y un reggaeton culero para bailar ese día.

• Pido ser el chambelán que baila más chido que la quinceañera.

• Hiro puede ser el que te tira  
  


Miguel sintió que el peso de su estómago se acrecentaba. ¿A qué horas Hiro le había dicho a Marco algo tan importante? ¿Por qué le había dicho antes? ¿O cómo supo tan rápido?  
  


Jajaja chistoso •

A qué horas te dijo? •

• Me autoinvité a su casa

• Dicen que hay que dejar entrar a Dios en tu casa y yo soy algo así como él  
  


...

...

...Ah. _Estaban juntos._  
  


Wow, qué bien! •

Salúdalo y felicítalo de mi parte!! •

Perdón, tengo que seguir estudiando •

Podemos hablar otro día? •

• Ah, sí, que eres más responsable que yo

• Bueno, te dejo entonces y hablamos luego, ntp

• Suerte en la escuela Miguel!

• Estudia para que salgas del tercermundismo

Ya no supo qué más le mandó el moreno, pues puso el celular en modo avión para no recibir ni un mensaje más.

Era un buen día para pasear a Dante ¿Verdad? Si, verdad. Se fue de ahí dejando una nota a Alma.

De nuevo ese horrible sentimiento que le impedía estar feliz por una buena noticia. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así...?

_**Algo me pasa no consigo dormir** _

_**Tomo tu foto y me tiro al sofá** _

_**¡Voy a romperla!** _

_**El aire se me va** _

Normalmente le gustaba pasearse por la plaza, pero ésta vez, encontró su desborde de niños alegres irritante. Apenas alcanzó a comprar unas mollejas de pollo para Dante cuando emprendió la marcha, insistiéndose a sí mismo que sólo quería un momento de paz lejos de casa.

Empezó a evitar los sitios poblados tanto como evitaba mirar su celular. No quería ir a la plaza porque era demasiada felicidad, no quería ir a los dulces porque le recordaban a Hiro, no quería ir a la escuela para no toparse con nadie del colegio merodeando por ahí, no quería ver a los mariachis porque le recordaban a Marco...

Terminó yendo al cementerio, desierto por la hora y la época que era. Navegó por entre las tumbas acompañado de Dante, quien lo seguía con la lengua de fuera, hasta que encontró un sitio tranquilo donde darle al perro sus mollejas de pollo.

Juraba que era coincidencia haber terminado ante la tumba de su familia, donde el nombre de Héctor Rivera relucía fresco y recién acomodado entre los nombres más viejos.

En serio. Sólo una coincidencia.

Suspiró y se sentó a un lado de la tumba, acariciando a Dante que comía alegremente mientras trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que, para variar, Héctor ni siquiera estaba enterrado ahí.

Y se sintió aún peor.

—Dante... ¿Por qué siento como si no valiera la pena para nadie? —Preguntó un poco de la nada, con la mirada ausente. —O quizá sólo debería dejar de... pensar que... le importo a alguien.

Como si el perro pudiera entenderlo, éste alzó la mirada y gimoteó, para luego presionarse contra el cuerpo de su amo y lamerle la mejilla. Miguel lo abrazó con cierta tristeza.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba herido por querer a otros?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mamá Coco empeoró. Fueron al seguro, e hicieron todo lo posible por ella, pero cuando los médicos dijeron que ya nada más quedaba por hacer, doña Elena la llevó a casa.

Los Hamada adelantaron su viaje a Santa Cecilia tan pronto recibieron la noticia de que ella empeoraba, algo que Miguel agradecía. Marco, al enterarse, apretó los dientes y le deseó a Hiro un buen viaje, haciendo lo imposible por no pensar que esos dos probablemente fueran a quedarse juntos durante todas las vacaciones. No era el momento y nadie necesitaba sus mamadas ahora.

Hiro se fue.

_**Frente a su casa tu le hablabas, te vi** _

_**La acorralabas te olvidabas de mi** _

_**Salí corriendo** _

_**No pude resistir** _

Y finalmente, Mamá Coco falleció pacíficamente el siete de junio de 2018, rodeada del cariño de sus familiares y abrazando la memorabilia de su padre entre sus dedos mientras escuchaba la voz de su nieto que le cantaba Recuérdame por última vez en compañía de Cass y Hiro. Quienes la vieron partir dijeron que parecía como si simplemente se hubiera ido a dormir, con una leve sonrisa de paz angelical en los labios.

Preocupada por la enorme tristeza que parecía asediar a su nieto, que tenía una cara como si una desgracia tras otra le hubieran caído encima (y no era para menos, la pérdida de Tadashi aún dolía), mamá Elena se ofreció incluso a dejarlo dormir con Hiro, como cuando eran niños, sólo que en camas separadas. Incluso le ofreció el permitir que Dante durmiera con ellos en el mismo cuarto.

Pero Miguel amablemente se negó, para sorpresa de todos, pero sobre todo de Hiro. La única oferta que tomó fue la de recibir el pésame de sus amigos y familiares, para luego llevar al perro a su cuarto, y no recibir a nadie más.

Baymax le aconsejó dejarlo solo. Pero afortunadamente Hiro no olvidaba lo que Miguel había hecho por él cuando se sentía mal y necesitaba de consuelo, por lo que, mientras el robot descansaba en su estación, tocó con mucha delicadeza la puerta del cuarto de Miguel.

—Adelante, está abierto. —Dijo él.

Armándose de valor, Hiro terminó por abrir la puerta.

Miguel yacía recostado en su cama, acariciando a Dante, quien dormitaba pacíficamente. Su rostro no tenía ninguna lágrima, y parecía casi tranquilo.

Había echado mucho de menos a su amigo. Sí, la vida en San Fransokyo era ocupada, bulliciosa, llena de gente nueva, Baymax estaba ahí, su tía, amigos... pero no era ni cercano a lo que tenía con Miguel.

Extrañaba esa paz particular que sentía con él. Había contado con que eventualmente tendrían tiempo para verse de nuevo, y ahora... ahora que le veía recostado luego de rechazarle se daba cuenta de que dejarlo completamente solo no había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, por mucho que él insistiera.

Tomando aire, Hiro se sentó en la cama a su lado, luego de cerrar la puerta para que nadie los molestara, y depositó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hey. —Saludó.

Miguel no contestó. De hecho, pareció tensarse. Hiro sintió una punzada.

—...¿Cómo lo estás llevando, pandita?

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Miguel boqueara ligeramente, como si intentara responder y no pudiera hacerlo. Frunció el ceño. Miró la ventana. Acarició las orejitas de Dante.

—...Mn.

Hiro sintió otra punzada. Miguel no quería decirle.

Tratando de no tomarlo personal, empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

—...Sé que... no he sido el mejor amigo manteniéndome en contacto. Y lo siento. Me ocupé demasiado, te extrañé horrores y simplemente nunca me puse en contacto. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero... sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, y quisiera que lo dejaras salir.

Notó que el cuerpo de Miguel temblaba levemente, y Hiro suspiró. ¿Era la persona más indicada para ésto, o estaba sobre-estimando su importancia en la vida de su mejor amigo? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que no quería verlo así.

Frotó el cuerpo de su amigo con la mano, en un intento de darle consuelo y calor.

—...Yo también la echo de menos. —Confesó el asiático. —¿Crees que haya podido ver a su papá? ¿La extrañas?

Miguel volvió a boquear. Pero está vez, luego de un rato, habló. No supo por qué. Quizá estaba así de desesperado, quizá era el calor que Hiro le transmitía, o quizá que el otro se escuchaba sincero. O quizá sólo era así de débil.

_**(Él es) es mi amig(o) y no te importó** _

_**No te importó** _

—...Supongo que... bueno... m-mira, sé que mamá Coco está en un lugar mejor. Puede ver a su papá y a su mamá de nuevo, podrá disfrutar la música y ya no le va a doler nada. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—...Es... extraño que no esté aquí. Es extraño saber que sólo vendrá una vez al año y no podré hablar con ella, ni verla, ni oírla... claro que esperaré su visita. Pero... no lo sé. Supongo que me había acostumbrado tanto a verla a diario, y estaba tan feliz de saber que habría alguien esperándola y cuidándola cuando partiera, que nunca pensé... que eso quería decir que un día ya no estaría aquí... y... aunque lo mejor era dejarla ir... no puedo evitar sentirme solo y... querer que regrese.

Por toda respuesta, Hiro se sacó los zapatos, se deshizo de la corbata, aflojó un poco su camisa blanca y, sin importarle el arruinar algo llenándolo de arrugas o lo que fuera, se recostó en la cama a un costado de su amigo, abrazándolo de cucharita. El muchacho moreno, lejos de rechazarlo, le hizo espacio. Dante se despertó brevemente y se reacomodó en un lugar menos angosto, a un costado de su dueño, para poder darle calor.

Los brazos blancos de Hiro se movieron un poco en el abrazo, buscando y alcanzando las manos de Miguel para entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos entre sí. El músico se permitió disfrutar su compañía sin pensarlo demasiado, e incluso acarició la mano de Hiro con el pulgar que le había dejado libre.

Los adultos decían que de pequeños, Hiro era el encimoso. Cuando crecieron, Miguel pasó a serlo. A veces tenía problemas para creerlo, porque sonaba tan lejano, tan extraño y no lo recordaba... además, porque del tiempo que llevaba ausentándose de Hiro, definitivamente había sido él quien más lo había resentido. Pensaba que era al revés, que el encimoso era él, y no podía imaginar ni creer en un Hiro cariñoso.

Pero en momentos así, podía creerlo.

—A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, que puedas pensar con tanto cariño en tu abuela y la antepongas a ti dice lo fuerte que te hace el amor por tu familia. —Le dijo Hiro. —Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti.

—Tú eres el superhéroe, yo estoy tirado en mi cama chillando con mi perro. —Respondió con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba y sin saber por qué. —En lugar de estar feliz por ella estoy aquí sintiéndome mal.

—Al contrario, hiciste mucho por ella y la quisiste mucho. Está agradecida, orgullosa de ti, y se fue sin pendientes... por ese lado no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eres una buena persona. Pero también tienes que ver por ti.

—... —Miguel intentó decir algo, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Tragó saliva, y dejó que Hiro procediera a hacerle cariño en la cabeza. Hamada le sonrió tristemente, pensando que de todos los momentos en que él y Miguel pudieron distanciarse, éste había sido el peor de todos.

—Puedes extrañarla todo lo que quieras, puedes llorar si quieres. —Retomó Hiro. —No tiene nada de malo y no te vuelve egoísta ni incapaz, y ella no se lo va a tomar a mal. La quieres y deseas lo mejor para ella, extrañarla es señal del cariño que le tienes incluso cuando ya no está aquí. Y creo que ella también querría que pensaras en ti. No que te sintieras... solo.

—...No va a regresar.

—...Si sirve... yo estoy aquí. No soy mamá Coco, pero... te quiero ver feliz. Eres mi mejor amigo. Te voy a cuidar como a ella le hubiera gustado.

(A lo lejos, en San Fransokyo, Marco De la Cruz sufrió de un escalofrío súbito que prefirió ignorar.)

_**(Él es amigo mío, el mejor)** _

_**Fuiste a buscarl(o) para hablarle de amor** _

Sin saber en qué momento, Miguel empezó a llorar. Se dio vuelta y se aferró a Hiro, llorando más en su pecho. No sabía por qué lloraba, no sabía por qué sentía como si Hiro le hubiera destapado algo que tenía atorado, y ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía alivio de que hubiera ido a buscarlo en lugar de dejarlo solo. Quizá habían sido demasiados días duros, todos seguidos, y agradecía su compañía en un momento tan importante.

—Por favor ya no te vayas. —Rogó Miguel. —Por favor... sé que fue mi culpa, pero...

—Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir. No pienses en culpas. Ya pasó. —Contestó Hiro. Le abrazó, le acarició la espalda, y le dejó llorar todo lo que quiso. Miguel tomó su oferta y no solo lloró, si no que también le dio varios piquitos, dulces y tristes a la vez.

Al final tomó la oferta de mamá Elena y durmió con Hiro esa noche. Pero no usaron camas separadas. Que se enojara quien quisiera.

La primera noche, predeciblemente, fue una pesadilla de llanto y de dolor que no sabía de dónde venía. Sólo sabía que por alguna razón no podía evitar aferrarse a Hiro con el terror más absoluto y las pesadillas más horribles de que todo acabaría pronto.

La segunda fue más catártica: por fin su mejor amigo y él podían hablar del duelo por primera vez en condiciones que ambos entendían, con Baymax explicándoles las cosas más dolorosas o que no entendían. Se pudieron sanar mutuamente heridas que en Hiro cicatrizaban a tropezones y que en Miguel estaban frescas aún. Dante se pudo quedar a dormir con ellos también (algo que Baymax pareció agradecer, pues se la pasó acariciándolo y Dante estaba encantado con el trato). Tuvo menos pesadillas.

En cuanto el perro se durmió y el robot se fue a recargar a su estación, hablaron de muchas cosas y de nada bajo la luz de la luna. Hablaron de otras realidades, del mundo de los muertos, de otras dimensiones, de Tadashi, de Mamá Coco, de Héctor e Imelda, de los padres de Hiro. De la vida, de la muerte, la tragedia, la enfermedad, la soledad.

Se acercaron un poco más.

—Te eché tanto de menos. —Confesó Miguel, con una ligera sonrisa y acurrucado en los brazos de su amigo, en la intimidad que podían gozar cuando no había nadie más que ellos dos despiertos..

—Y yo a ti. —Le sonrió Hiro, jugando a masajear los cachetes de su amigo mientras éste sonreía. —Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo. Lamento la ausencia, de verdad.

—No te fijes, yo también tuve parte de la culpa. Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí. —Dijo con alivio Miguel mientras se dejaba apapachar.

_**Besos de ceniza** _

_**Alma quebradiza** _

Pasaron los días y, poco a poco, Miguel fue sanando. Baymax pudo salir por primera vez a hacer sus rondas por Santa Cecilia, Dante podía acompañarlos. La herida no estaba cerrada, pero con la compañía de Hiro y el apoyo de su familia, estaba cicatrizando poco a poco.

Hasta que recibieron la noticia de que Marco viajaría a Santa Cecilia para las vacaciones de verano. Preguntó si estaría bien pasar a saludar a Miguel o si no era un buen momento.

El corazón del chico volvió a sentir esa extraña mezcla de sensaciones de añoranza por verlo y el horrible sentimiento de que algo iba a ir mal si estaban los tres presentes. Baymax por poco y lo delató ante Hiro, si no fuera porque Miguel apenas alcanzó a desviar la conversación diciendo que era porque habían pasado por tiempos muy duros últimamente, lo cual no era mentira, sólo que la noticia de Marco había agravado un poco su estado emocional.

Pero aceptó, y luego procedió a preocuparse de su inminente llegada con el paso de los días.

Ni se dieron cuenta de que había llegado hasta que tuvieron la fabulosa idea de salir a la dulcería de su infancia en pos de unos takis que se le habían antojado a Hiro, a pesar de las contraindicaciones de Baymax. Sobre todo porque ya sabían que iban a terminar comprando la mitad de la tienda, si el robot fallaba en controlarlos.

Estarían a mitad de un regaño acerca del exceso de sales y azúcares presentes en la comida procesada cuando Miguel lo vio pasar, a través de la ventana del local.

_**Ojos de inocente** _

_**Corazón que miente** _

_**Como los bandidos te deslizas** _

El tiempo en San Fransokyo no le habían quitado esa elegancia felina al caminar, ni la espalda erguida y orgullosa. Al contrario, Marco se movía con más seguridad que nunca, pavoneándose por las calles que parecían suyas. La ropa prolija y planchada, muy bien cuidada y a la medida y con los zapatos boleados y brillantes, resaltando su apariencia mucho más cuidada que la de cualquiera de ellos dos. El lunar en su labio que parecía invitar eternamente a un beso cada vez que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa descarada. Todo coronado por la joya de la corona: sus afelinados y coquetos ojos de oro fundido, ligeramente rasgados y decorados con largas pestañas.

El moreno no pudo evitar suspirar al verlo, un poco de amor, un poco de resignación: ¿A quién engañaba? Marco era bonito, muy bonito. Su apariencia entera era como la de un muñequito muy buen cuidado y de colección.Y encima, era carismático, alegre, seguro de sí mismo y chistoso... es decir, completamente fuera de su alcance.

Sabía que era gay o bisexual, el muchacho nunca había intentado ocultar su atracción por los chicos guapos, pero era justo esa área de la cual Miguel sentía que cojeaba más.

O sea, no era feo, _feo,_ era más bien que Miguel se consideraba a sí mismo como... feo al lado de sus amigos más agraciados. Si tuviera un poco más de personalidad podría compensarlo, pero por ahora solo era una especie de músico callejero que de pilón cargaba consigo una depresión horrible por haber perdido a su abuela. No estaba en la mejor de sus condiciones.

Para colmo de males, venía acompañado de Hiro. Su mejor amigo no era precisamente un adonis de belleza, pero sus finos y exóticos rasgos asiáticos le habían conseguido un puesto entre los chicos más codiciados de Santa Cecilia en el medio del boom del k-pop. Con su piel blanquita, sus ojos rasgados y oscuros, la voz que se le agravaba, los centímetros que estaba ganando de altura, su figura esbelta, su gran intelecto y su instinto protector de superhéroe, siempre queriendo ayudar a otros... Si era honesto, Miguel ni siquiera necesitaba una encuesta de calidad para saber que, si dieran a media población de adolescentes del pueblo a elegir entre Hiro o Miguel, Hiro tendría una aplastante victoria aún sin ni esforzarse en su apariencia.

Chale. ¿Era su imaginación o como que de los tres, él era el más jodido en personalidad y apariencia? Tenía que ser realista, Marco jamás le haría caso, y no le quedaba de otra que soñarlo y perderlo un día de éstos a manos de alguien más atractivo, encantador, capaz, carismático, divertido, inteligente o lo que fuera que a De la Cruz se le antojara, porque era claro que él estaba como para elegir, no para rogar.

Suspiró de nuevo, llamando la atención de Hiro.

Éste volteó a verlo extrañado junto con Baymax, porque dos suspiros ya eran como... pues, dos más de los que esperaban oír. Miró a su mejor amigo con extrañeza, luego siguió la dirección de su mirada y por supuesto que distinguió con claridad la figura morena, tan parecida a la de Miguel, y con quien había sido más y más familiar en San Fransokyo con el pasar de los meses.

Baymax no vio nada y siguió buscando por los alrededores el detonante del estado de ánimo de Miguel, ¿pero Hiro? Casi se le cayeron los calzones al suelo.

_**Besos de ceniza** _

_**Alma quebradiza** _

De vuelta en San Fransokyo había pasado momentos breves a solas con Marco, y aunque no eran nada fuera de lo común o no le hablara, era la carga de sentimiento que había tras ellos lo que más le preocupaba. Por ejemplo, había días en que Marco iba al café de su tía, y solía decir cosas como que era por "casualidad" que había pasado por ahí, o que había ido porque "le gustaba la comida" o su mamá le había mandado a comprar pan, o porque "quería saludar a Baymax y de paso ver cómo estaba Hiro".

En el fondo, Hamada pensaba que estaba mal pasar tiempo a solas con él. Pero siempre se las arreglaban para convencerse de que era normal con mil excusas. Marco estaba empezando de nuevo en San Fransokyo, Hiro era amigo de Miguel, además su tía cocinaba rico y no cobraba caro...

Se quedaban charlando un rato, haciendose bromas pesadas y sarcásticas, hablando sobre Baymax o Miguel en un esfuerzo que Hiro hacía para recordarse de que éste era el crush de su mejor amigo, llenarse de culpa y alejarse de lo que sucedía ahí, antes de que pasara algo que realmente le hiciera convertirse en alguien como Plasma, por ejemplo. Por eso siempre mantenía la distancia y evitaba acercarse de más a De la Cruz cuando visitaba a la par que entraba en una negación horrible al respecto.

Si Hiro se ponía más ruidoso o entusiasta con Marco no era que quisiera llamar su atención, es que el moreno lo sacaba de quicio. Si se reía era porque era carismático y porque es de educación reírse ante las bromas malas. Si se admiraba de su inteligencia y disfrutaba hablar con él de temas más profundos eso era simplemente porque, bueno, a él le llamaba la atención la inteligencia de cualquier persona, y era de admirar. Y si buscaba su compañía era sólo porque se parecía a Miguel, y echaba mucho de menos a su amigo.

Eso último si era mucho verdad. Tal vez por eso había estado bajando paulatinamente la guardia ante Marco, le recordaba mucho a Miguel y era difícil rechazarlo sin ver en él, a veces, un cierto deseo espejo de querer ver a su mejor amigo y charlar de nuevo con él...

...Y no poder hacerlo, porque la culpa horrible de saber (y no querer aceptar) lo que estaba pasando entre él y su crush a espaldas de su mejor amigo... hacían que fuera muy, muy, muy difícil darle la cara a Miguel.

Por eso lo había estado evitando tanto.

Y ahora que recién había recuperado su amistad, no estaba muy seguro de querer meterse a ese lío horrible de nuevo porque oh god no, eso era una olla de presión a punto de explotar y como siguiera jugándole al inocente y viendo a Marco a escondidas y tratando de escondérselo a Miguel, se iban a quemar los dos y podía perder a su mejor amigo.

_**Ojos de inocente** _

_**Corazón que miente** _

Por eso, en cada ocasión que Baymax había intentado decirle "Hiro, creo que estás ena..." el muchacho lo había cortado a media oración y pedía no hablar del tema. En cada ocasión que Honey Lemon (a la que casi ni se le notaba la pancita aún), Gogo, Fred o Wasabi le decían que parecía extraño lo mucho que sonreía un día, siempre les decía que se debía a otra cosa. Y cada vez que estaba a solas con Marco, y veía sus ojos y disfrutaba sus bromas, admiraba su carisma o sentía que el cuerpo entero se le electrificaba cuando le rozaba una mano, se convencía de que era de amigos.

Sólo. Amigos.

No estaba listo, no quería pensar en ello, y menos con la persona de quien Miguel tanto gustaba. Mucho menos ahora. Simplemente no valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por ese muchacho que apenas conocía.

Por lo que, haciendo de tripas corazón, y en un acto de valentía que se sintió como clavarse mil agujas en el pecho, Hiro le sonrió a Miguel y le dijo:

—Muy bien, Romeo, ya es hora de que le pidas una cita y le confieses cómo te sientes en lugar de estar arruinando mis compras con tus suspiros. —Se rió.

_**Todo de repente se hace trizas.** _

_**Besos de ceniza.** _

Miguel de inmediato lo miró con sorpresa y pánico en toda la cara mientras Baymax parecía por fin entender lo que pasaba aquí.

—¡¿E-eh?! ¡Oye, no! ¿Cómo crees que...?

—¿Miguel está enamorado? —Preguntó el robot, evidenciándolo aún más.

Hiro soltó una risotada al ver el tono de rojo que adquiría la cara de su amigo, y se aprovechó completamente de su guardia baja para sacarlo a rastras de la tienda de dulces, mientras Baymax los seguía a pasitos.

—¡Marco! ¡Hey! —Llamó Hiro.

Reconociendo la voz, el susodicho volteó con cierta ilusión. Pero lo que encontró rerminó por iluminarle la mirada por completo.

—¡MIGUEL!

Como en un hermoso sueño que no pensó se haría realidad, Miguel contempló como Marco se acercaba a él y le daba un fuerte abrazo que le dejó los cachetes rojos, el corazón latiendo con ahínco, y la cabeza vuelta un lío... al mismo tiempo que Hiro volteaba la vista a otro lado y le pedía a Baymax guardar silencio, pues no quería que el robot fuera a delatarlo.

—Te extrañé tanto que casi le pongo cosplay a Hiro para que hiciera de Miguel Rivera pero made in China. ¿Cómo estás? Si me respondes con cordialidad y no sinceridad, te meto un putazo.

—B-bie...

Marco apretó sus cachetes de modo doloroso, con una sonrisa amenazante.

—Lo primero que digo y lo primero que haces, _puto_. —Lo regañó Marco.

—¡Auch, auch, auch, Marco, es en serio! ¡Yaaaa! —Gritó Miguel, quitándoselo de encima. —¡De verdad estoy mejor! Hiro me estuvo ayudando mucho y...

Marco sintió una leve puñalada al corazón al oír aquello, pero con la maestría en actuación de un experto, pretendió que no había dolido en absoluto. Hiro y Miguel eran novios, punto. Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Vino porque extrañaba a su amigo, porque estaba pasando por un mal momento, porque necesitaba apoyo ahora. No para venir a cagarle más la vida con sus mamadas.

Y Hiro debió de pensar lo mismo porque sonrió y casi haciendo trizas su corazón en un acto kamikaze de hermandad, dijo:

—De hecho Miguel quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir el fin de semana a pasar el rato con él.

Miguel se tensó y miró a Hiro con pánico. Marco miró a Hiro, luego a Miguel. Miguel empezó a hacer cortocircuito. Se forzó a regresar la mirada hacía Marco, más por supervivencia que otra cosa, porque no mames Hiro, qué pedo, el cabrón ni le había dado tiempo a retroceder.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Marco sonrió de modo cálido.

—¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías! ¿Cuándo está bien para ti?

Ciertamente esa era una respuesta que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, para bien o para mal. Mientras que Miguel, en su cabeza, presionaba el botón de pánico y trataba desesperadamente de poner sus pensamientos en orden y de coordinar su cuerpo con sus palabras, Hiro sintió una punzada en el fecho que disimuló sonriendo forzadamente y apretando la lengua, pretendiendo que no había sentido nada, dándole ligeros codazos a Baymax para evitar que abriera la boca y pateándose mentalmente por haber deseado de un modo tan discreto que Marco rechazara a su mejor amigo, como esperando que las interacciones que habían tenido en San Fransokyo significaran algo.

Debes estar feliz, carajo. Felicidad antes que nada. No seas idiota, Hiro.

_**Fueron promesas, cuentos de cristal** _

_**Frágil tu modo de amarrarte de mí** _

Por otro lado, Marco no veía ésto más que en el sentido más platónicamente estricto de la palabra, si era el novio de Miguel quien le había pedido el favor después de todo. Estaba completamente feliz de tener la oportunidad de salir a pasear y distraerse con su amigo de la secundaria, a quien no veía desde hace tanto tiempo. No solo no tenía muchas amistades, si no que además estaba dispuesto a distraer a Miguel y hablar con él a solas de lo que le hiciera falta para que pudiera superar poco a poco lo que había pasado con su abuela. Si su amigo lo necesitaba, iba a estar ahí para él. Y, con algo de suerte... también serviría para distraerlo a él también.

—Ah... eh... ehm... yo... ¿M... m-mañana...? Como a las... ¿C-cinco de la tarde...? —Sugirió Miguel, muerto de miedo y de nervios. Marco le sonrió con suficiencia y le guiñó el ojo.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, canelita. Mi agenda es apretada, pero haré un espacio solo porque se trata de ti. Pasó por ti a las cinco entonces.

Hiro no aguantó más cuando vio que las mejillas de su mejor amigo se coloreaban de rojo. No pudiendo aguantar más tortura emocional auto-inducida, tomó a Miguel por los hombros y lo alejó de Marco, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

—¡Bueno! Si nos permites, Marco, tenemos que irnos por hoy. Pero ¡Muchas gracias por aceptar! Me aseguraré de que esté listo a esa hora.

—Entiendo. Bueno, entonces nos vemos. Y recuerden, hay que usar protección. —Se rió Marco, escondiendo una risa traviesa tras la palma de su mano, y tras la risa, el sonido de un corazón que se rompía.

—¡Marco! ¡Agh! ¡He dicho que nos vemos, punto! —Protestó Hiro, llevándose de ahí a Miguel y a Baymax casi a rastras hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Miguel, nervioso. Hiro, dolorido.

—... D-dijo que sí. Hiro, _¿Qué hago?_ —Preguntó Miguel, en absoluto pánico.

Hiro le sonrió.

—Prepararte para la cita con el chico que te gusta, por supuesto.

_**Lo he visto todo** _

_**No me puedes mentir** _

A partir de ese momento fue imposible para Miguel concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Marco, algo que hizo que Hiro se sintiera por primera vez agradecido de tener un cuarto propio que compartir con Baymax y no tener que pasar la noche con su amigo después de todo, con la excusa de que quería privacidad. Mientras Miguel pensaba en cosas que hacer con Marco mañana, Hiro se torturaba en su cama siendo apapachado por Baymax, preguntándose si había algùn modo de acelerar la agonía para que el dolor se terminara pronto.

Hasta que llegaron las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, y Marco pasó puntualmente a la casa Rivera por Miguel. Era difícil para Hiro el saber si estaba bien vestido porque esto era una cita o si simplemente estaba así de guapo porque Marco básicamente no daba un paso en falso sin, mínimo, colonia y la camiseta planchada.

Lo único que sabía es que nunca en su vida había sentido más envidia de Miguel que ahora mismo.

Como un completo imbécil, se había ofrecido a acompañar a Miguel en su cita de modo "incógnito"... es decir, escondiéndose tras cualquier cosa o persona que sirviera para encubrir el hecho de que los estaba siguiendo. Hiro seguía sin saber si era masoquismo y ganas de torturarse de a gratis, o si por el contrario lo estaba haciendo porque sería peor tortura quedarse en casa y dejar que su imaginación se hiciera a cargo de recrear desde cero lo que, según él, Miguel y Marco harían durante su cita.

—No es una buena idea, Hiro. —Había dicho Baymax cuando le ordenó quedarse en casa ese día.

—Por dos a lo que dijo el robot. —Juzgó Alma a Miguel luego de darle un zape.

—... —Dante no dijo nada, pero trató de evitarlo jalándoles del pantalón, algo que pudieron sortear ofreciéndole un pedazo de carne.

Y naturalmente, como todos les dijeron que era mala idea, lo que hicieron fue no escuchar a nadie, desobedecer sus consejos y hacerlo de todos modos.

Así que aquí estaban ahora. Marco y Miguel en el kiosko de la plaza, hablando de todo y de nada, mientras Hiro discretamente los seguía y trataba de ayudar a su amigo.

Y no estaba funcionando, claro.

Primero, las cosas iniciarían con Miguel mirando con cierto pánico el edificio de turno tras el cual Hiro estaría escondido. Ahí, Hiro contendría todo el dolor de su corazón para soltarle un discreto "invítalo a algo romántico o iré ahí y te patearé el traero." Lo cual solía terminar con Miguel entrando en pánico y queriendo hacerle caso con algo sencillo, como por ejemplo: llevar a Marco a bailar a la plaza del mariachi, como su abuelita Coco le había contado que hizo con su abuelito.

—O-oye, Marco, ¿sabes bailar?

—Sí, ¿por?

...Pero entonces la homofobia internalizada y el pánico a la jotería que llevaba cultivando tras años de bullying y de esconderse de su familia se juntaban y lo forzaban a desviar su plan en el último momento con alguna pendejada como...

—C-culo el que no baile el ratón vaquero en el kiosko de la plaza, ja ja...

Porque "no homo".

Lo cual terminaba con Marco aceptando y convirtiendo una bella danza romántica en un concurso del ratón vaquero en plan de amigos. Todo porque Miguel no había sido más claro. Iba acompañado de un tremendo facepalm de Hiro y con Miguel pateándose internamente.

Hubo dos extrañas variantes.

La primera, cuando Marco estuvo a punto de descubrir a Hiro.

—¿Qué miras con tanta insistencia? ¿Hay algo en el arbusto?

—¡...! ¡N-no, no! ¿El arbusto? Yo... yo eh... yo estaba mirando aaa... aaa... es que pensé que se veía bonita la vista del atardecer, nadA MÁS MARCO NO HAY NADA EN EL ARBUSTO EN SERIO.

Hiro, echó bolita en un rincón, esquivando los ojos felinos que estaban a nada de descubrirlo, rogó al cielo o a la virgen de Guadalupe que le hicieran un milagro y lo escondieran de Marco.

Miguel simplemente optó por tirarse al piso con un sonoro ruido que terminó distrayendo a De la Cruz, quien corrió en su auxilio.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Miguel! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Sólo te dejé solo cinco segundos!

Hiro aprovechó la confusión entre los curiosos y el sonido para moverse y encontrar un nuevo escondite. Miguel le salvó el pellejo por muy poco.

La segunda variante ocurrió en otra única ocasión. La luz del atardecer bañaba Santa Cecilia de un modo muy particular, había una heladería cerca. Tanto Hiro como Miguel sabían que, si había una oportunidad de que Miguel se recuperara y de que algo bonito pasara, era ahora. Así que Miguel se dirigió ahí con toda la intención de comprar dos helados.

...Para terminar entrando en pánico cuando vio la cara de pánico que Hiro había puesto sin querer al ver a su amigo hacer progreso. Pánico que Miguel malinterpretó como que había hecho algo mal, no sabía qué, no había tiempo de pensar, y para cuando se dio cuenta dio media vuelta de la heladería y optó por no hacer nada.

Marco ni lo notó.

_**Él es mi amigo y no te importo** _

_**No te importo** _

Hiro no supo cómo salvar la situación, tanto por su poca experiencia en citas como por lo mucho que en realidad no quería que esos dos terminaran juntos. Y Miguel no funcionaba bien estando en pánico y al mando. Así que decidió no intentar algo así de nuevo.

Así que la cita estaba siendo todo menos romántica y Miguel no entendía cómo Marco parecía estar divirtiéndose tanto de todos modos y manteniendo su espíritu arriba... Al menos, hasta que se sentaron a descansar comiendo un helado de la mentada heladería gracias a que a Marco se le ocurrió la idea en ésta ocasión (helado que manchó la camisa de Miguel de chamoy en un vestigio de karma porque, claro, nada le iba a salir bien).

—Fuera de mame, es bueno verte de nuevo. —Dijo Marco con una sonrisa. —Desde que te ocupaste tanto con tus cosas perdimos mucho contacto, ya te extrañaba.

Miguel sintió su corazón latir. Hiro, sintió que el suyo entraba en pánico.

—¿... E-en serio? —Preguntó Miguel, sintiendo cierta culpa por cortar el contacto con él de modo tan súbito. —Pero, uh, si hay tantas cosas chidas que hacer en San Fransokyo, yo qué, ja ja... yo no soy tan interesante y hablarme es aburridísimo...

Marco le dio un zape.

—¡Auch! ¿Eso por q-...?

—¡Ese es mi amigo del que estás hablando, más respeto! —Rió Marco, antes de suspirar y mirar el cielo. —Ya en serio, sí y no. Santa Cecilia y San Fransokyo son muy diferentes. Aquí la vida es tranquila, hay aire más limpio, puedo disfrutar tus ocurrencias con más calma... es una paz que no encuentro allá del todo.

Miguel parpadeó. Miró en dirección a Hiro, pero Hiro parecía igual de pasmado y se encogió de hombros, diciendo que él tampoco tenía ni idea y presionando a Miguel a seguir la conversación para sacarle más información, ya que Marco nunca le había dicho nada. Miguel hizo una mueca, pero eventualmente se armó de valor y miró de nuevo a Marco.

—¿N-no te gusta la ciudad?

—No es que no me guste, es que... supongo que es demasiado grande para su propio bien ¿sabes? Allá podrías estar rodeado de gente y da igual, nadie conoce a nadie y están de jeta todo el rato. —Suspiró. —En fin, estoy contento de haber podido venir a Santa Cecilia y pasar tiempo contigo, y distraerte un rato. Eres un gran amigo y además tu noviecito ya me ayudó a no arrancarme los pelos del estrés en su rancho, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es regresarle el favor cuidando de ti.

_... ¿Qué?_

—¿N-... noviecito? —Preguntó Miguel tan extrañado como Hiro lo estaba.

—Sí, Hiro. Me recibió muy bien en su casa.

Silencio incómodo para todo aquel que no se llamara Marco De la Cruz.

Miguel, poco a poco, empezaba a tener la ligera revelación que le decía por qué Marco se había portado tan "amistoso" durante toda la cita, justo al mismo tiempo que Hiro. Y es que, quizá para él nunca había sido una cita romántica en primer lugar...

—Oye... Marco... c-creo que hay una confusión. —Dijo Miguel, tragando saliva. —Hiro y yo sólo somos mejores amigos, uh... no somos novios ni nos gustamos ni nada.

_**Él es amigo mío** _

_**¡El mejor!** _

Marco lo miró con cara de sorpresa. Miguel le regresó la mirada sin el más mínimo atisbo de estar trolleando. Marco parpadeó, siguió estupefacto. Preguntó si era en serio, Miguel dijo que sí. Insistió, pero Miguel siguió diciéndole que era una confusión.

En un instante, De la Cruz había pasado de mirarlo a él a mirar al suelo. Luego, se llevó una mano a la frente, como pensando, mientras Miguel miraba a Hiro con preocupación y este se debatía entre intervenir o no, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Luego escucharon una risa.

Y después, vieron que Marco se reía a carcajadas, dejándolos estupefactos.

—¡Ay no memes! ¡Háblenle a Derbez y que haga de mi vida una película dominguera...! —Murmuró entre risas, luchando por jalar aire. —Miguel hijoetumadre...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo que hice? Uh... ¿D-debo disculparme? ¡Perdón! —Soltó como metralleta el muchacho.

Por toda respuesta, Marco recuperó el aliento y lo miró con una sonrisa que seguía indicando que no se lo acababa de crear.

—Güeeeeeyyy. Hiro es mi crush desde hace un CHINGO... ¡Pero no me había acercado a él porque creí que era tu pareja!

_**¡FUISTE A BUSCARLO PARA HABLARLE DE AMOR!** _

Miguel y Hiro no se movieron, paralizados de la sorpresa que sentían. Hiro sentía que su corazón latía de modo acelerado. Miguel, que el suyo se hacía añicos del putazo emocional que acababa de recibir, confirmando sus peores temores, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera era consciente hasta ahora.

—No mames, me vas a hacer bowling por el resto de la existencia por mi pendejada, ya me vi... —Continuaba riendo Marco.

Miguel forzó una sonrisa que cubiera el dolor que crecía en su pecho. La bella risa risueña de Marco ahora se sentía como una tortura. Porque lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para entender que el muchacho no se rendiría hasta conseguir algo con Hiro, una vez tuviera el camino moralmente libre para hacerlo.

_Marco estaba enamorado de Hiro._

Con razón tenía tanto miedo de verlos juntos, con razón siempre sintió que había algo raro en el modo en que Marco se comportaba con él... rayos, claro, tenía tanto sentido ahora...

De la Cruz tomó un hondo respiro y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, mismas que se habían asomado de tanto alivio y de reírse de tan buena gana, ajeno al hecho de que Miguel se estaba destruyendo un poco a un costado suyo.

—¿Me ayudarías a hablarle bien de mí a Hiro? Onda, si es mucho pedo no, claro, pero... bueno, si es que puedes... —Empezó Marco.

Miguel sintió un quemón en la garganta, en los ojos, un picor en los dedos de las manos, que el labio inferior de su falsa sonrisa empezaba a temblar. Lo habían rechazado indirectamente y ahora le pedían ayuda para juntar a Marco con su mejor amigo. ¿Era tan indeseable? El aire era más pesado, le costaba respirar tranquilamente. Oh, no. No no no, no llores, no ahora. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no...

Hiro se levantó de su escondite de un salto al detectar que Miguel empezaba a derrumbarse. Se acercó a ambos mexicanos con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de ignorar los ojos dorados que lo veían con gran ilusión, una que ahora recién había notado y que no sabía si le aterraba o le ponía ligeramente feliz. Quizá ambas a la vez. No sabía, era complicado.

Por ahora, lo único que hizo fue tomar a Miguel contra él para cubrir su rostro casi lloroso de Marco, intentando hacerlo pasar por un amistoso tackleo.

_**Besos de ceniza** _

_**Alma quebradiza** _

—¡M-Miguel, aquí estabas! eh... ¡Qué crees! Abuelita te estaba llamando y si no te traigo de vuelta a casa para ayudar con la cena, tanto tú como yo nos vamos a llevar el chanclazo de nuestras vidas. Marco, lamento interrumpir, pero... ¿te importaría que lo robe? —Dijo Hiro con una enorme sonrisa ensayada, tratando de proveer a su amigo de un intento de escape.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro! —Dijo Miguel, reaccionando a tiempo y aprovechando a tratar de calmarse. —¡G-gracias Hiro! Y uh, Marco... lo siento mucho, no lo esperaba, pero...

Por toda respuesta, Marco simplemente sonrió como siempre hacía.

—No te preocupes, Cenicienta, yo sé que estar conmigo es lo máximo, pero el arroz es muy celoso y no opina igual. —Rió él, antes de guiñarle el ojo. —De todos modos, si llegas a saber de... _algo._ Bueno... te agradecería mucho la ayuda. De verdad.

Yep, no quedaba duda. Marco quería que le ayudara con Hiro... el estrujón de su corazón le dejó saber que se iba a morir si seguía aquí más tiempo. Miguel simplemente sonrió apresuradamente y se despidió de él.

—C-claro, yo uh... veré que puedo hacer. ¡Cuídate Marco! Gracias por... hoy.

Con más prisas que nunca, los dos amigos emprendieron el apresurado regreso a casa. Miguel, lo más silenciosamente posible, notando que su respiración empezaba a subir en ritmo como la de un conejo. Hiro, constantemente revisándolo en un intento de olvidarse de esos ojos dorados que no podía sacarse de la mente.

_**Ojos de inocente** _

_**Corazon que miente** _

Se refugiaron en el cuarto de Miguel, con éste ligeramente callado y recostado en la cama mientras Baymax le extendía una caja de pañuelos mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si se tratara de Mochi y Hiro lo miraba con preocupación, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

—No te preocupes. —Intentó empezar Hiro. —No lo hizo por ser malo, sólo... no se dio cuenta, supongo. Tú eres muchísimo mejor que yo, seguramente te hará caso si sigues intentando.

Miguel resopló. Sí, anda tú, "muchísimo mejor que yo", cómo no. ¿Su mejor amigo era sádico o sólo no se daba cuenta de lo mal que se sentía decirle eso a alguien a quien claramente nadie pelaba, cuando Hiro tenía a medio Santa Cecilia atrás de él, incluido el único crush de Miguel?

—Güey... tres pesos de madre. —Murmuró Miguel antes de darse vuelta para no verlo, mientras Hiro se rompía la cabeza intentando descubrir qué había dicho mal.

—There, there. —Lo tranquilizó Baymax mientras le extendía un nuevo pañuelo, notando que el ritmo del corazón de Miguel se aceleraba a la par de sus lágrimas. —El amor no correspondido puede hacernos sentir mal y dejar una herida emocional. Pero cuentas con el apoyo de amigos y familia en éstos tiempos.

—Baymax... no es lo mismo, no compares guitarras con violines. Sólo porque las dos hagan música bella, no significa que suenen o se sientan igual. —Se quejó Miguel.

—Pero tus seres queridos no son instrumentos. —Dijo confundido el robot.

—B-Baymax... él quiso decir que... no es el momento. —Intervino Hiro. —Mira, no te preocupes, tú dile como te sientes. O te da una oportunidad o él se lo pierde, pero se va a dar cuenta de lo mucho que vales y lo equivocado que estaría en dejarte ir tan fácil. Tú sabes que es simpático, un buen amigo, considerado, divertido, melómano, inteligente, romántico, compasivo...

Miguel miró de reojo a Hiro, reconociendo el tono de voz con el que su amigo hablaba mientras pensaba en Marco. Era el mismo que Miguel había usado cuando, soñando despierto, solía hablar de él, enlistando todas sus virtudes.

_Oh, mierda. A Hiro le gustaba Marco._

_**Como los bandidos te deslizas** _

—¡En conclusión, es perfecto para ti! Creo que no habrá mucho problema si lo intentas conquistar. Puedo decirle por ti y...

—No, Hiro. No le digas nada. —Murmuró Miguel con un suspiro, dándose vuelta de nuevo. —Simplemente, yo... yo... lo superaré y seguiré adelante.

A ver. Hiro lo había ayudado con la música y con mamá Coco. Lo recibió en su familia, le daba piquitos cuando Miguel estaba triste. Regresó incluso después de que Miguel le cortó la comunicación. Le consiguió una cita que quizá para Hiro había sido demasiado dolorosa de presenciar, y se quedó de todos modos, y ahora intentaba ayudarlo. Si alguien merecía vivir una linda y tierna historia bonita de amor con alguien que lo tratará como se merecía, ese era Hiro, más después de lo que tuvo que pasar con Plasma.

Y Marco era un poco castroso, pero con un gran corazón aún si intentaba esconderlo.

Si nadie le hacía caso a él, lo menos que podía hacer por sus amigos era juntarlos y procurar verlos felices... porque eran sus amigos y quería verlos felices. Con o sin él. Así que podría tragarse su egoísmo y apoyarlos de una vez.

—¿...Estás seguro, Miguel? —Preguntó Hiro con inseguridad.

—... Sí. Quiero... superar a Marco y ya. —Dijo, más resignado que convencido. —Dicen que después del rechazo te recuperas porque te dejas de hacer ilusiones. Estaré bien.

Iba a juntarlos y ya, todo saldría bien. Sí. Sólo tenía que superarlo rápido o... al menos pretender que lo hacía, no pasaba nada. Podía hacer esto, sí. Estaba convencido... no realmente, pero quería estar convencido a futuro de que el dolor pasaría y todo estaría bien.

_**Besos de ceniza, alma quebradiza** _

_**Ojos de inocente** _

_**Corazón que miente** _

_**Todo de repente se hace trizas** _

El verano terminó y, a criterio de Hiro, Miguel empezó a superar a Marco demasiado aprisa. Dudó al respecto de su súbita mejoría, pero Miguel se justificó diciendo que, ya pasado lo peor, le era más fácil seguir adelante, algo que Baymax confirmó.

Hiro... entendía parcialmente, pues lo mismo le había pasado con Plasma, pero... es decir... no sabía... quizá él estaba mal, pero... ¿Miguel no _parecía_ ser de ese tipo de persona?

De hecho Hiro juraba que las únicas veces en que Miguel se había sentido tan mal en su vida habían sido todas ocasiones en qué tuvo que enfrentarse al rechazo de alguien. El rechazo de su familia por la música, el rechazo de doña Elena por el incidente de la jícama, lo mucho que sufrió cuando perdieron intacto un tiempo. Hubiera jurado que la confesión de Marco iba a terminar por sepultarlo... pero no.

¿Quizá se había equivocado o Miguel estaba cambiando...?

Pero antes de poder tener tiempo de seguir sospechando, Miguel hizo su siguiente movimiento en tiempo récord y animó a Hiro a salir con Marco en una cita. Él insistía en que ya lo había superado, y quería que Hiro le diera "una oportunidad" a Marco, y que si al menos no lo intentaba se iba a molestar mucho con él por desperdiciar la oportunidad que a él en sus tiempos le hubiera encantado.

Hiro seguía teniendo un muy mal presentimiento. Pero tampoco quería dar la impresión de que no tenía fe en Miguel o que no confiaba en sus declaraciones. Ante la falta de argumentos de su corazonada, accedió a ir con Marco a Noodle burger. Nada serio, sólo iba a complacer a Miguel y ya.

...

...Excepto que la cita salió bien.

No sólo Marco se había arreglado con sus mejores ropas, llegando oliendo a una loción riquísima y mil veces más guapo de lo que lo había visto antes, sino que se había ocupado de mimar a Hiro a lo largo de toda la velada: le había llevado una rosa, su plática era agradable, su sonrisa aún más, lo hacía reír y para rematar incluso lo había llevado en brazos en algún punto, sonriéndole sólo a ver y dándole mil cumplidos. Y era difícil resistirse a tanta atención cuando su corazón estaba más que encantado con la idea de que Marco lo atrajera hacia sí a la vez que Miguel lo empujaba dándole ánimos.

Una cita se transformó en dos. Y dos en tres.

_**Besos de ceniza** _

_**Alma quebradiza** _

_**Ojos de inocente** _

_**Corazón que miente** _

Y entonces llegó el 7 de Octubre, cuando su sobrino Takashi nació y el mundo dejó de tener importancia por un momento.

Visitó a Honey Lemon, que había regresado temporalmente a casa de sus padres, en compañía de Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Baymax. El ver a su sobrino, tan pequeñito e indefenso, ahí en la cuna haciendo ruiditos, lo llenó de una emoción que no sabía que tenía guardada hasta ese momento.

Era obvio por qué Honey había elegido ese nombre, y es que se parecía mucho a Tadashi sin ser enteramente él: Tenía su nariz, sus ojos rasgados y su color de pelo. Pero el color de sus ojos y de su piel, sus mejillas y la forma de sus cejas eran las de Honey.

—Está en un peso y tamaño sano. —Dijo Baymax, tras un scan rápido.

—Qué alivio, espero estar haciendo todo bien... —Suspiró Honey.

—Te traje los apuntes de hoy, se los pedí a tus compañeros. —Dijo Wasabi, dejándole una pila ordenada de los mismos. —Pero realmente deberías de descansar.

—No puedo, la graduación se acerca. Pero muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicos.

Hiro no escuchaba mucho. Había acercado una mano a su sobrino y éste le había apretado el dedo.

En ese momento, supo que todo iba a estar bien.

El primero en enterarse de la noticia fue Miguel, quien demandó doscientas mil fotografías del niño que Hiro felizmente le mandaba, preguntándole constantemente a Miguel el cómo lidiar con un niño recién nacido, ya que Miguel tenía algo de experiencia con su hermanita Coco. Fue ahí cuando Hiro, el que juraba que nunca iba ni a pensar en bebés, se encontró a sí mismo visitando con frecuencia a Honey Lemon, prestándole a Baymax por cualquier cosa que se le ofrecía, aprendiendo a cambiar pañales y a hervir biberones, y tratando de idear un sacaleches no invasivo dirigido a mujeres de pechos pequeños, mientras Miguel, Honey y Baymax lo guiaban por el proceso.

—Tienes que sostenerlo así para sacarle el aire y darle palmaditas para sacarle el aire. —Le indicó Miguel, haciendo lo mismo con su hermana menor, quien se rió alegremente al ser cargada. —Sostén bien su cabeza, para que no se ahogue.

—Las palmaditas deben de tener una fuerza moderada y aproximadamente a esta altura. —Dijo baymax, re-acomodando la ubicación de las palmaditas de Hiro a un lugar más ideal.

—Déjame ponerte una servilleta, a veces eructa leche cuando hago ésto... —Dijo Honey Lemon, colocando una cerca de la boquita de su hijo y contemplando entretenida la cara de concentración del asiático. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda? Puede tardar un rato.

—No, quiero hacerlo, quiero aprender. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y continuando con las palmaditas.

Hacer a la bebé eructar se sintió como un gran logro personal. Dejando a Baymax con Honey Lemon y Takashi, y terminando la videollamada con Miguel, se sintió lo bastante contento como para irse a casa y contarle la noticia a Marco, que lo esperaba para ir a dar una vuelta antes de las campanadas de Feliz Año Nuevo.

Porque sí, Marco lo había estado acompañando a lo largo del proceso, aunque él no entendía tanto de bebés como el triple escuadrón que ahora lo estaba ayudando de todos modos lo apoyaba en su aprendizaje. Durante Halloween se había ocupado de ayudar a Cass a repartir dulces a los niños mientras Hiro hacía de niñero, en Día de Muertos lo había asistido a montar un altar en su casa para sus padres, sus abuelos y Tadashi mientras él se ocupaba de sus labores de estudiante, y hasta lo auxilió con comprar los regalos de Navidad de su tía y sus amigos y del mismo Miguel, mientras Hiro se ocupaba de cubrir el rol de Honey Lemon en su patrullaje de superhéroes, uno de los secretos que aún no le había contado a Marco.

Aunque mentiría si no dijera que ya lo estaba considerando. De cierto modo, compartir con él la noticia del nacimiento de su sobrino y que Marco lo apoyara en todo lo posible, lo acompañara y estuviera disponible para cubrirlo en lo que hiciera falta o conseguirle cosas, hacía que la cosa se sintiera... extrañamente _oficial_ y hasta hogareña entre ellos dos. ¡Marco incluso había estado presente en su cumpleaños! Y tía Cass lo quería mucho, siempre preguntaba cuándo era que Hiro lo iba a invitar a casa.

Había compartido sus preocupaciones con Miguel, respecto a que la cosa parecía estar avanzando a un terreno que no esperaba, pero éste parecía evitar el tema, diciéndole que él mismo no sabía qué hacer y que Hiro lo considerara. Cosa comprensible, después de todo, Miguel tenía razón en aquello de no poder darle consejo.

_**Todo de repente se hace trizas** _

Mientras tanto, en Santa Cecilia, Miguel trataba de ocuparse con cualquier cosa con tal de evitar aconsejar mal a Hiro y de olvidar el mensaje que había recibido de Marco en la tarde y que lo había forzado a cambiar su nombre de usuario a sólo "Marco".

**Marco**

_En línea_

• Miguel, estoy tentado a pedirle a Hiro que sea mi novio esta noche

• Le pedí verlo para recibir el año nuevo, tengo una reservación en un restaurante, pero la verdad estoy a nada de rajarme

• Además honestamente saqué la recomendación de internet

• El secreto de las páginas de chismes para subsistir es contar con pendejos enamorados y desesperados como yo

• No mames va a estar lleno de boomers y luego nosotros ahí faileando

• ¿Crees que estoy siendo demasiado intenso? ¿Debería esperar más?

• Tú lo conoces más que yo y sabes que la cago mucho

Yo creo que le gustas mucho también •

Deberías de intentarlo •

Hacen muy linda pareja juntos •

Y se merecen algo bonito •

Adelante! •

Tú puedes!!! •

• Ok. Ok, ok ok ok tienes razón lo voy a intentar

• Si la voy a cagar que no sea por coyón

• Muchas gracias! Dios te lo pague con mucho éxito

De nada •

Miguel intercambió algunos mensajes angustiados con Alma antes de decidir apagar su celular e hizo todo lo que pudo por tratar de evitar verlo el resto de la noche, pero el sentimiento se lo comía vivo.

Mira que al final tenía razón, el único que había estado estorbando en ese desarrollo de los acontecimientos había sido él.

_**Besos de ceniza** _

_**Alma quebradiza** _

Hazlo por tus amigos, hazlo por tus amigos, hazlo por el aprecio que le tienes a tus amigos y por lo mucho que deseas que ambos sean felices.

Hiro se dirigió al restaurante donde había quedado de ver a Marco, sin preocuparse por regresar a casa demasiado pronto, pues Baymax se había quedado con Honey Lemon y su tía había aprovechado la ausencia de su sobrino para celebrar el año nuevo con viejas amistades en su bar favorito. No tardó en localizar a Marco, abrigado a morir y tiritando de nervios, nervios que Hiro confundió con frío.

El corazón le latió aceleradamente al verlo esperando atentamente, revisando la hora en su reloj cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado frío para el gran De la Cruz? —Saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado y dándole un empujón al llegar.

Marco se sobresaltó al verlo. Hiro contuvo una risa, atribuyendo su bochorno al hecho de agarrarlo con la guardia baja y no a que Marco simplemente estuviera nervioso por otra cosa.

—Mames, princeso. Este pinche frío me la pela y lo sabes. —Respondió Marco regresándole la sonrisa para luego hacer una exagerada reverencia y cederle el paso. —Después de usted, Su Majestad.

Hiro rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa exasperada, entró al restaurante, dejando que Marco lo siguiera. Aunque el clima dentro era incómodamente adulto, y resaltaban como dos chícharos en un comal por ser unos pendejitos menores de edad, hizo lo mejor que pudo por no notarlo porque evidentemente Marco parecía apenado de que no se le ocurriera otra cosa.

Es el pedo con las personas muy románticas, a veces la cagaban por pasarse de azúcar.

Platicaron de muchas cosas. Hiro le contó sobre cómo estaba Takashi, que Miguel lo había estado auxiliando, que habían dejado No Romo en pausa indefinida debido a que ambos trataban de retomar las riendas de su vida, que si tía Cass había aprovechado la fiebre de los bitcoins para sacarle el máximo provecho a unos que Tadashi le había heredado ntes de utilizar ese dinero para invertir... Marco estaba algo callado, y no dijo mucho, alegando que prefería ponerle atención.

Sospechoso.

_**Como los bandidos te deslizas** _

Hiro decidió no pensar demasiado en ello y concentrarse en el hecho de que la hora se estaba acercando. Marco acercó su silla a donde Hiro se encontraba y ambos revisaron la cuenta hacia atrás que se exhibía en la pequeña televisión del local, con la gente entusiasmada por ver cómo el número bajaba más y más. Casi todos, con alcohol. Ellos, con juguito. Un minuto. Treinta segundos.

Veinte. Quince. Diez. La gente empezó a contar a los gritos. Nueve. Ocho.

Siete.

Seis.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres...

Dos...

...¡UNO!

Antes de que Hiro pudiera gritar "¡FELIZ 2019!", la calides de un rápido beso robado depositado en sus labios lo hizo callar.

_**Besos de ceniza** _

Marco, el responsable, se apartó tan rápido como se le hubo acercado para mirarlo apenado, pero rehusándose a apartar la mirada del genio. Hiro correspondió con shock, en medio de los vitoreos, del confeti, de la algarabía general alrededor suyo.

—M-mira. Ya sé que soy medio pendejo porque me dijiste que no estabas seguro y me pediste llevarlo lento, a ver qué pasaba y quesque todo eso... pero pasaron unos meses y no puedo permitirme seguirme enculando sin una respuesta porque pues... soy masoquista pero tampoco tanto. —Empezó Marco.

—Uh, ¿qué? —Comentó muy inteligentemente Hiro, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle hervir la cara y el cerebro.

De un suspiro, Marco se acercó a él, y tomó sus pálidas manos rugosas entre las suyas propias, más morenas y temblorosas, para apretarlas ligeramente y convidarles de su calor. Hiro las miró, y luego miró a aquella persona tan parecida a su mejor amigo, y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, y que parecía mirarlo con unos ojos llenos de miedo y valentía al mismo tiempo.

—Hiro. No es ningún secreto para ti que te quiero mucho, con lo inteligente que eres y lo obviamente obvio que soy yo... por eso estaba pensando si... Si es que... si es que es posible... puta madre por qué es tan difícil... —Empezó. —Quiero decir que, t-te mereces mucho y, si no hay nadie con dos dedos de frente para dártelo y, claro, si me lo permites... Me gustaría ser quien haga su mejor esfuerzo por dartelo.

Hiro enrojeció y Marco debió de interpretar su mirada como que lo estaba asustando, porque de inmediato le soltó las manos y empezó, nervioso, a hacer muchos ademanes. MODO SERIO, MARCO, MODO SERIO, NO LA CAGUES CON BROMAS AHORA.

—¡O o o sea no así de intenso, bueno sí si quieres pero no! Ah, pendejo que soy, quiero decir que... ¡Iremos a tu ritmo! Y si no quieres, lo respetaré, lo entenderé y me alejaré para sanar sin estorbarte. ¡Sin presiones!

El genio se sintió casi mareado, demasiados sentimientos dentro de su pecho para saber qué hacer. El aire o se le había acabado, o simplemente se le había olvidado cómo respirar, pues llevaba rato conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta de ello.

¿Estaba pasando ésto de verdad? ¿Qué debería de hacer? Miguel lo había estado animando... ¿Sería que él ya sabía? ¿Sería que su mejor amigo había ayduado a que ésto pasara y éste era su modo de decirle que todo estaba bien de verdad? O... ¿sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones y sería mejor proceder con cautela? ¿Lo podía aceptar, lo debía rechazar? ¿Miguel le iba a dar un putazo por rechazarlo por inventarse problemas que no existían?

_**Ojos de inocente** _

—Lo que quiero decir es que, Hiro... si estás listo, si ya lo has pensado... _¿Puedo ser tu novio?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día del primero de Enero, Alma se plantó ante la residencia Rivera con consternación, pero decidida a llegar al fondo del misterio que la traía aquí. Desde el 31 de Diciembre y después de la angustiante conversación que había tenido con él respecto a su eterno crush Marco, Miguel no había visto ni respondido ninguno de sus mensajes de felicitaciones, a pesar de que Rosa sí y de que ella le hubo dicho que Miguel efectivamente se encontraba festejando con toda su familia, aunque ella mencionó que se se había ido apresuradamente a dormir temprano.

La dejaron pasar y lo primero que hizo fue ir a verlo a su habitación. ¿Que no era apropiado para una señorita? Meh, Miguel era la señorita aquí en todo caso.

Se adentró en su habitación y lo encontró despierto y recostado en su cama, la almohada embarrada de mocos y de lágrimas el celular olvidado en la mesita más lejana a él y con una melodía depresiva de fondo que en cualquiera otra circunstancia le daría cringe por lo patético que era.

—Hiro y Marco son novios. —Informó Miguel.

_**Todo de repente se hace trizas.** _

_**Besos de ceniza** _

—...Lo supuse de verte. —Dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a su alrededor y tomó una cajita de pañuelos abandonada para luego acercarse, pateando el bote de basura con el pie para acercárselo. —¿Por qué te torturas si no es tu culpa enamorarte o que no pudieran corresponderte?

Miguel se encogió de hombros y tomó el paquete de pañuelos de la mano de Alma. Se sonó la nariz.

—No quiero que Hiro se sienta obligado a elegir entre Marco o yo. —Dijo desganado y sentándose en su cama.

—... Eh... eso no quita que deberías decirles algo.

—¡No! Se me va a pasar, eventualmente. ¡Se me tiene que pasar!

Alma calló por un momento. Movió las rodillas, miró al techo. Escucharon el fondo el sonido de Abel reclamando que Rosita se había comido sus dorilocos. Chale, se le antojaban unos, pero ahora no era momento de sacar el tema.

Y de todos modos no se le ocurría nada. La situación de Miguel estaba demasiado avanzada y él demasiado dolido por el momento como para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—... No pues, chale. —Concluyó ella.

—... Alma, tú siempre dices la verdad. ¿Soy feo? ¿Crees que Marco ni me volteara a ver por eso?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y volteó a ver a su amigo. Él la miraba con seriedad, con lo que ella supo que la cosa era en serio, así que se puso a pensar considerando su pregunta con la misma seriedad, dispuesta comunicarle lo que él le había pedido: la verdad.

—... Pues, así, ¿ahorita? —Torció el geto. —Estás ojeroso, despeinado, y tienes un moco pegado en la nariz.

—... Ay. —Miguel se limpió la misma con el pañuelo antes de tirarlo a la basura.

—Pero no creo que ese sea el problema. Más bien creo que te rendiste antes que Marco pudiera verte como más que un amigo.

Uy, golpe bajo. Miguel se removió, incómodo y tratando de justificar su pendejada.

—Ya, pero... si lo piensas, Hiro le gustó luego luego. Lo trató de amigos y le gustó mucho más. A mí me vio y me trató mucho tiempo y aún así no me correspondió. O estoy feo o soy muy aburrido y por eso me voy a morir solo. Yo sé que Hiro es más interesante, más bonito y más inteligente... y sé que medio Santa Cecilia lo quería a él, ¡tú lo viste!

—Miguel, no le eches la culpa a tu apariencia ni a tu personalidad para no ver los errores que cometiste en tu trato con Marco. Eso sólo hará que vuelvas a cometerlos en el futuro. —Negó ella, cerrándole la boca de modo humillante.

Miguel se hizo bolita. O sea sí, pero no...

Alma prosiguió.

—No a toda la gente le gusta lo mismo. A mí nunca me gustaron ni Hiro ni Marco. Tú juras que es un amor, pero yo sólo veo a un nerd aburrido y a un mamón engreído, y no soy fan de sus apariencias tampoco.

—¡Alma!

—Y aunque Hiro tenga muchos admiradores, si lo piensas a ti nunca te gustó Hiro. Que alguien esté guapo sí jode un poco porque se llevan más atención, y sí, les da más posibilidades de que su crush les haga caso por pura probabilidad a si eres un vato chillón todo culero con un moco seco...

—No ayudas.

—Me pediste la verdad.

—... Ya sé pero igual no ayudas.

—No me interrumpas y aguántate, pa' que lo pides si no lo quieres. En fin, decía que tienen más posibilidades de que les hagan caso, pero tampoco garantiza que siempre les vayan a corresponder. Si Hiro hubiera optado por ti o por mi en lugar de por Marco, habría estado en tu misma situación, de pura suerte no fue así. Y en tu caso particular, no creo que no se trate de valorarte respecto a si le gustas a varios o a pocos, si no que se trata de valorarte para que le gustes a una persona que también te guste a ti. ¿Entiendes? Sólo necesitas que una persona te haga caso y te valore. No una multitud. Y eso es lo bueno porque, tengas a muchos o a pocos, siempre tendrás la posibilidad de que habrá alguien para ti.

—... ¿Y si no encuentro a nadie?

—Pues va a ser por pendejo, porque eres divertido, apasionado y energético, y aunque no eres muy guapo, tampoco eres feo, sólo tienes una cara normal. Si una persona encuentra eso feo y aburrido, entonces no tenías nada que hacer ahí. Debes buscar a alguien que te encuentre lindo y agradable. ¿O de perdida a alguien que te encuentre agradable pero feo y pueda darte una oportunidad? Como nunca lo intentaste con Marco no hay modo de saber si iba a funcionar, pero puedes intentarlo con alguien más.

—...

—...

—...Gracias, Alma.

—De nada. ¿Quieres ir a la plaza por dorilocos y a matar el tiempo? Puedes llevarte tu guitarra y cantar todas las canciones tristes que quieras.

Miguel sonrió ligeramente.

—Me gustaría eso.

—Entonces límpiate los mocos y arréglate y párate derechito. Vas a estar bien y va a haber alguien a quien le gustes. —Le sonrió ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi soy Axureé :B el capítulo quedó algo largo así que me vi forzada a cortarlo aquí para que quedara en dos partes más o menos digeribles. Ya me conocen y siemrpe termino cortando capítulos, lo siento ;--;
> 
> "AXU SE SUPONE QUE NO ROMO SEA BONITO—-" y lo va a ser, son morros preadolescentes llorando por el crush, es normal que eso pase, luego creces y te das cringe tu solo. (?) Por suerte tenemos a Almita aquí para darle a Miguelito una lección y que no sea tan dramático uwu ya que Marco y Hiro cojean del lado del sentido común y Alma no. (?)
> 
> ¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo de No Romo! :DDDD


	13. Wonderwall

Los primeros días de Enero se sintieron como un sueño acelerado. Hiro pudo vivir una época de paz sin villanos atacando la ciudad y se preguntaba si se merecía el ser tan feliz, alternando entre cuidar a su sobrino y recibir los mimos de Marco (quién procedía lentamente, respetando la timidez de Hiro). Miguel se alejó del tema por recomendación de Alma para sanar, concentrándose en su hermana menor y su familia. Y Marco se dedicó a disfrutar de los primeros días de su relación y a revisar escuelas de gastronomía circundantes antes que tuvieran que regresar a clases, pues estaba interesado en, al igual que Hiro, entrar a la Universidad antes de tiempo... y Hiro lo estaba ayudando a estudiar para que pudiera cumplir el sueño que su familia casi logró truncar.

Pero con el pasar de los días y el fin de las vacaciones, las alarmas en el cerebro de Marco empezaron a encenderse al notar el trato peculiar que Hiro y Miguel tenían entre ellos.

Los chicos... no estaban dispuestos a tocar el tema de Marco hasta estar 100% seguros de que no iba a hacer daño a la relación que habían construido desde bebés.

Hiro no pensaba meter a De la Cruz en su vida privada hasta estar seguro de que no era como Plasma y que no iba a destruir sus lazos, pues su tía y Mochi eran todo lo que le quedaba, sus amigos eran pocos, los Rivera ya eran prácticamente su familia extendida y Miguel la mitad de su vida. Por otro lado, Miguel tenía como prioridad número uno desenamorarse para mantener su delicada salud mental, y así no joder nada en su vida ni en la de Hiro por un mal paso.

Así que evitaban hablar de romance y en su lugar buscaban hablar de cualquier otra cosa: el señor de la dulcería, pulir canciones para No Romo, hacerse de alarmas para despertarse, el proyecto de Hiro que casi vuela el salón de clases, fotos de los bebés comiendo o aprendiendo con ellos, Hiro entrando en pánico por cualquier mínima cosa que le pasara a los niños, consultando con Baymax y con Miguel mientras éste grababa canciones de cuna para ambos y calmaba a Hiro.

Al inicio Marco no pensó que fuera raro.

—Buenos días, pandita, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Ya desayunaste? Sí, besitos para tí también.

Pero con el tiempo empezó a _dudar_ un poco.

—No, no me pasa nada, tranquilo. Ya Miguel me habló y todo bien, ya pasó.

De la Cruz tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo, no lo malinterpreten.

—Perdón, Marco, no puedo ir hoy. Tengo que cuidar a Takashi... lamento que sea de última hora, podemos ir otro día. Oh, no, no te preocupes, Miguel me va a estar ayudando a la distancia. ¿Acompañarme? Eh... es que... bueno, no sé si sea cómodo para Honey Lemon... es un poco más de familia.

Por eso fue una sorpresa descubrir que su novio era capaz de quebrarla como si nada.

—Sí, lo siento, estoy algo ido... Me fui a dormir algo tarde por estar hablando de Miguel. Ah, de muchas cosas. No importa.

Había creído en él a ciegas para confiarle su cariño, desde el inicio de su relación.

—Miguel, ¿Sabes que cuando susurras se escucha muy bien en las canciones? —Rió. —Tienes una voz muy bella, por eso tenemos que aprovecharlo más en ésta cancion.

Y quería seguir creyendo en él, pero empezaba a quemarle el hacerlo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, bye.

Y, antes de darse cuenta, explotó.

—Cariño, creo que te equivocaste de mexicano a la hora de buscar novio. —Se irritó Marco un día, escondiendo sus celos tras una sonrisa de falsa confianza.

Hiro, que había estado escuchando la maqueta que Miguel le había enviado para dedicarle una canción del nuevo álbum de No Romo a los bebés, esa donde tanto le había insistido susurrar en español, lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó.

_El colmo del pinche descaro, Hiro, dos pesos de madre._

Aquí nomás, casual, dejando al pendejo de mi novio Marco ponerse la peluca, zapatos y nariz de payaso en lo que yo le meto tremendos cuernotes como el buey que es en toda su cara, si señor, porque _te juro que sólo es un amigo mi amor, en serio, te quiero a ti y eso tú lo sabes_ etc.

— _Mames._ —Murmuró entre dientes apretados.

El mexicano se acercó a él contando hasta diez, porque arrancarse los pelos de la frustración no era una opción, iba a maltratar su cabellera perfecta. Tranquilo Marco, eres un espíritu iluminado y puedes hablar con tu pareja sin hacerla de pedo, ¿Verdad?

—Digo, no sé, luego de que me ignoraras unas tres semanas por hablar con Miguel me da la impresión de que el pendejo que sobra soy yo.

_No, no puedes hablar sin hacerla de pedo, no después de doscientas veces de decir que estaba bien, que entendías y que no pasaba nada por que te dejaran en segundo lugar en tu maldita cara porque confiabas en que te iba a tratar bien, lo cual no sucedió, no eres pinche trapeador para decirle que sí a todo si el güey no hace más que pedir y pedir y pedir MARCO QUE NO PIERDAS EL CONTROL MALDITA SEA._

—¡No te he ignorado dos semanas!

—¿Quieres que revise tu historial de llamadas aquí, contigo, y te demuestre lo contrario? —Contestó él, mandando el poco auto-control que le quedaba fuera de la ventana. Suspiró y se pinchó el puente de la nariz. Mejor terminar con ésto rápido. —Dime una cosa, ¿me engañas?

—Per... es... ¿eso es lo que...? —Hiro frunció las cejas indignado al notar que su pareja lo miraba con cara de obviedad. —¡Claro que no! ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Sólo he estado ocupado ésta semana. Y, bueno, Miguel es mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que es... _diferente_ con él.

Hiro sintió que la palabra le quemaba. Muy bien, quizá no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ésto, pero tampoco era como que estuviera mintinendo...

—Ah... diferente _con él_... yo pensaba que la cosa era diferente _conmigo_. Y al final sí lo era, sólo que no del modo que yo creía. —Marco rodó los ojos. Hiro dio un respingo, un cosquilleo de culpa le toqueteó la columna vertebral.

—¡No, no me refería a eso! ¡Decía de.... de...! D-del trato...

_El cosquilleo se estaba convirtiendo en rasguños._

—Yo también hablo del trato. —Dijo Marco. —No vayas a intentar explicar cómo es que me estoy imaginando cosas y todo está en mi cabeza, eso es echarle limón a la herida. Saltémonos eso y sólo responde la pregunta para que ésto termine rápido.

—¡No iba a hacer eso! ¡Escúchame un momento!

Marco resopló con una mezcla de frustración, enojo y decepción. ¡Agh! Por ese tipo de actitudes fue que al inicio había _evitado_ acercarse a Hiro, porque pensó que ya tenía algo y él no se metía con gente que ya tenía a alguien, menos si era un amigo querido. Pero nooooo, le aseguraron que no tenía nada con Miguel y él de pendejo eligió confiar en su palabra, porque Hiro era inteligente y no parecía ser el tipo de persona cruel que enamoraba alguien sólo para seguir jugando al Don Juan en su cara. Le creyó y se entregó incondicionalmente y con una mente abierta, deseando algo sano. Y se lo aventaron en la cara.

Creyó que respetaría el cariño que le tenía. Le creyó cuando le dijo que lo quería. Creyó que no lo iba a usar y botar como el resto de su familia. Se esforzó, se _seguía_ esforzando. Dolía dar tu mejor esfuerzo por alguien que crees que se lo merece y que se aprovechen de ello. Quería pensar que había gente que valía la pena en el mundo, que no jugaban con él, que no iba a ser como con su familia... y pues no, la vida no funciona así, ésto no es un cuento de Disney.

Marco quería o pegarle o preguntarle para qué le dio alas desde el inicio si no quería compromisos. ¿No era menos egoísta quedarte soltero para seguir actuando como uno, y ya? Pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por respirar, contar hasta diez, centrar los chakras que el hijoputa le había desalineado y mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar salir el veneno decir:

—Bueno, a ver. Te escucho.

Hiro suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tomándose un tiempo para pensar mientras que Marco lo miraba queriendo no esperar algo de él para que el putazo le doliera menos, pero sabiendo que aún lo quería demasiado para poder lograrlo.

Total, ya había quedado como pendejo, ya de una vez que fuera de todos los modos posibles y escuchar sus explicaciones porque así es uno cuando está enamorado, porque así es él cuando quiere odiarlo y en su lugar se queda mirando sus dedos rugosos frotando sus sienes, buscando qué decir, esforzándose por darle algo que Marco no sabía si sería sano seguir consumiendo, aún si lo deseaba.

Así es querer a alguien, nunca saber si le estabas dando demasiado (amor, confianza, fe) a alguien que no lo merece ni aprecia, o si te estás rindiendo demasiado pronto ante un obstáculo que era fácilmente sorteable con un poco de comunicación porque eres demasiado emocionalmente débil y no eres consciente de ello.

Al final solo eran dos diferentes tipos de defectos.

—Miguel y yo somos amigos, nada más. Pero la razón por la cual paso tanto tiempo con él es porque... crecimos juntos, prácticamente. Es como... un hermano para mí. Como si fuera otra familia. —Intentó explicarse Hiro. —Su presencia es... algo que atesoro mucho. Es muy especial para mí, sí. Pero te aseguro que no compite contigo, de ningún modo.

Y es que su relación con Miguel era complicada de explicar, ya no digamos de entender, a todo el que no hubiera vivido y normalizado algo parecido. Miguel era más que un hermano, más que un amigo, pero definitivamente no un novio. Y no había palabra lo bastante grande en ninguno de los tres lenguajes que conocía para describirlo sin que Marco lo malentendiera de modos horribles que fueran a lastimarlo por algo que en realidad no era una amenaza para su corazón.

Por su parte, Marco no le creía. Suspiró y contó hasta diez porque puto si se soltaba a chillar en frente de otra persona, y le dedicó una sonrisa fingida al asiático, que le miraba como esperando a que se tragara ese cuento sentimentaloide de "tu eres mi amigo del alma realmente el amigo" para que no se fuera de su lado mientras le metía el cuerno.

Iba a tener que ser más directo entonces.

—Cielito. Te quiero mucho y quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo, y quiero entender de dónde vienes...

—...¿Pero?

—Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta aún de que, si se trata de irte con Miguel, siempre me haces a un lado. ¿Cuántas veces me has cancelado? ¿Cuántas excusas no me has dado? ¿Por qué tengo que esforzarme más para recibir menos de tu parte? Duele. ¿Entiendes eso? Duele mucho.

—...

Hubo una larga pausa. Marco supuso que Hiro estaría buscando un modo de salirse de ésta.

Pero no.

—... Lo siento. —Susurró el asiático, para la sorpresa de Marco, con mucha culpa. —No sabía que te sentías así...

Hubo otra pequeña pausa. El mexicano supo que lo decía sinceramente.

No supo cómo tomárselo.

—...Sí, ya me di cuenta. —Murmuró Marco.

Silencio más catastrófico que Trump cuando sacó a Estados Unidos del acuerdo de armas nucleares.

—¿...Quieres más cariño? —Preguntó Hiro en silencio.

—No va a servir si me siento solo cuando estoy contigo. —Contestó Marco.

Hiro lo miró, y al notar que Marco temblaba levemente, tan presente y tan lejano al mismo tiempo, el peso de la culpa se asentó en su estómago.

Recordó la sensación horrible que le había invadido cuando, en la fiesta de Plasma, ésta simplemente le había dejado de lado por irse con sus otras amistades, que se sentían más reales que él con sólo verlas. La sensación horrible de que ella sólo le tenía cerca por un beneficio particular, no porque le interesara tenerlo de amigo. El dolor horrible de no sólo no saberse tan cercano como había creído, como ella le había hecho creer... si no de encontrarse con que estaba en un plano completamente diferente, a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

De ser usado. Que todo era una ilusión.

No quería ser como ella. No quería que Marco se encontrara en esa misma posición... pero ahora que lo veía ahí sentado, podía ver a una copia del niño confuso y solitario que una vez fue, esperando a su hermano mayor en la calle para irse a casa. Pero Marco no tenía a nadie que lo fuera a sacar de ésta, y...

Tadashi ya no estaba aquí.

Quizá, por tanto aferrarse a no querer quedarse solo, sin querer lo había lastimado.

—...Mira... yo... yo soy algo nuevo en esto, tenme paciencia. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, nunca pude estar con gente de mi edad y... no, olvida todo eso. Aunque no sepa cómo, pero lo repararé. Te lo mereces. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Sólo... ten paciencia, por favor. —Pidió el asiático.

Tenía que repararlo. Daba miedo lo mucho que se estaba pareciendo a _ella._ Tadashi tenía razón con lo de Miguel, podía malinterpretarse demasiado, y ahora que lo veía, _hacer mucho daño_.

—Pfft... —El moreno no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa dolida. —Yo te espero lo que quieras, pero _tienes_ que hacer tu parte. De otro modo, dime de una vez y me voy. No me pidas que me quede donde no me aprecian. Sé que te puede dar miedo, pero no te he hecho nada para merecer que me destroces.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. Gracias por decirme. —Murmuró Hiro, abrazándolo.

El leve aroma a café de olla del mexicano lo inundó, pero no sintió sus brazos alrededor suyo. De algún modo, saber que no quería abrazarlo dolía más que si le hubiera gritado.

Marco se fue a casa lleno de dudas. A pesar de sus promesas, algo no se sentía bien. Como si en el fondo temiera que no iba a cambiar, si no que iba a seguir haciendo lo mismo, al punto de casi estarlo dando por hecho. ¿Sería que su miedo ya lo estaba sugestionando y había dañado su cariño, o era que a Hiro le faltaban tantas ganas que subconscientemente lo había notado y ya no quería intentarlo por ello?

...Puff, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y nunca encularse en primer lugar. Cuando le pidió una relación, en su cabeza él se imaginaba algo diferente... algo más equitativo.

Pasó tanto tiempo riéndose de la gente celosa, diciendo que si eran inseguros no era su pedo y sólo búscate a alguien más, que él exudaba autoestima y seguridad, que no le pasaban éstas cosas. Pinche putazo le dio el karma ojete por hocicón. Ahora que estaba enculado y empezando a llenarse de inseguridades veía que podía convertirse en un celoso compulsivo de los peores si era incapaz de controlarse desde ahora, y destruir aún más sus valores, autoestima y morales al vivir un tiempo prolongado en semejante estado. Y eso no sería culpa de Hiro, si no de él.

Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo. Tenía que contribuir a sí mismo de algún modo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rosita estaba próxima a cumplir quince años en unos meses, y como demanda la tradición mexicana de ahorrarse el dinero que hiciera falta y pedir padrinos hasta de servilletas, el tío Berto pidió que su hermano Abel, Miguel, Marco y Hiro fueran sus chambelanes. Rosita protestó que Abel y Hiro no sabían bailar, a Marco no lo conocía, y Miguel qué, pero cuando le dijeron que ese dinero podía irse en el vestido, el pastel, y la comida las quejas se acabaron.

Miguel fue el encargado de dar el aviso. Él, tremendo trapeador que era, dijo que sí, que por supuesto, que sin pedos, a la vez que entraba silenciosamente en pánico porque _por supuesto q_ ue iba a haber pedos, muchos, más que si mamá Elena hubiera hecho una olla de frijoles charros para toda la familia.

Marco estaba tremendamente ausente de su vida y Hiro a veces le hablaba mucho y le decía que lo extrañaba (¿ _de qué o qué,_ Hiro? ¿si estoy aquí todo el perro día valiendo cake a un mensaje de distancia?) y otras veces se ausentaba largos ratos para luego aparecer con mil excusas ridículas que a Miguel ni siquiera le importaban. Miguel decía que lo entendía, pero en verdad no entendía ni jota de por qué se alteraba tanto por algo sin importancia como haberse ausentado un rato. ¿Hormonas? ¿Le estaba pasando algo en casa? ¿Hiro finalmente se había convertido en un científico loco?

"No sé qué está pasando, pero tienes todo mi apoyo!" Le mensajeaba, intentando echarle porras para que lograra lo que sea que Hamada intentaba hacer, mientras él mismo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dejar desencularse de Marco lo más rápido posible. Aún suspiraba por él y ahora que Hiro estaba malito tenía que apurarse en desenamorarse YA porque Hamada tenía un corazón demasiado grande para su propio bien: si Miguel lloraba, él lo rescataba. Si Miguel quería tocar música, hacía un grupo con él. Si Miguel se sentía solo, ahí estaba Hiro buscando cómo viajar a Santa Cecilia.

Desde antes de ser un superhéroe, Hiro ya había sido su héroe.

Si Hamada y sus doscientos cincuenta mil de IQ llegaban a sospechar que Miguel seguía enamorado de Marco en medio de... quién sabe qué crisis estaba pasando ahora, ni idea de lo que haría. Era capaz de autosabotear su felicidad y botar a su novio en un parpadeo con tal de no hacerle daño a Miguel, sí, pero igual era capaz de explotar del estrés y cortar su amistad con él por irse con Marco pensando que tenía que elegir... o tal vez igual sería capaz de tirarse de un puente por el estrés o algo así porque válgame con lo intenso que es Hiro cuando se ahoga en vasos de agua y ahora sí, adiós mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Por eso miraba el teléfono con cara de puchero. Rosa, sádica suprema, hay métodos menos crueles y más eficaces de matar a una persona sin tanto sufrimiento, digo, por si lo olvidabas por estar disfrutando del juego de tronos _._ Tomó un hondo respiro y mandó el mensaje.

Hiro lo vio casi de inmediato, por supuesto, pero a Marco... no le llegó, ¿por alguna razón?

Probó de nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo.

"Marco, creo que mis mensajes no llegan".

Tampoco llegó.

¿Le habrían robado el celular? Uy... mejor desistir por ahora por si acaso y borrar todo para que no fueran a extorsionarlo o algo así, que ese güey vive en USA y eso es ser chicano, y los chicanos viven en el norte y en el norte hay narcos y no gracias, él no quiere repetir los balazos de la infancia. Mejor correr a preguntar a Hi— ah, mira, ya le contestó. Qué pedo Hiro, consigue más hobbies.

...Pero después de contestarme, claro.

 **Niño rata 🐀  
** En línea

_Dice Rosita que nos quiere de chambelanes a los 3 •_

_Porque le gusta la tortura psicológica •_

_Y a mi tío, ahorrar dinero •_

_Ésto no estaría pasando si me hubieras sacado de latinoamérica a tiempo •_

_• 3?_

_Tú, yo y Marco •_

_Si lo ves por el lado amable, habrá comida gratis para ti •_

_Pero oye, no le puedo avisar a él •_

_No le llegan mis mensajes •_

_Le robaron el cel o algo así? •_

_Por si acaso borré todo •_

_No lo vayan a extorsionar o algo •_

_Hay narcos en todos lados •_

_• Que yo sepa no_

_• Voy a preguntar_

_Hiro no •_

_Wey •_

_Si se lo robaron no le van a llegar los tuyos tampoco •_

_Hiro nos van a matar a los tres •_

_Hiro nonono •_

_O mándale pero que no se note que eres tú •_

_• W_

_• T_

_• F_

_• Tranquillízate, pandejo, ésto no es México_

_HIRO Y SI SE LO LLEVARON LOS NARCOS •_

_• QUE NO SE LO HA LLEVADO NADIE_

_Y SI SÍ QUÉ TE HAGO? •_ _  
_

_• Y SI NO QUÉ TE HAGO YO?_ _  
_

_• Déjamelo a mí, yo sé lo que hago_ _  
_

_• Paranoico_

**Marco 💙  
** En línea

_Hola! Estás? •_

_• Valiendo verga como siempre, y tú?_

_Miguel me dijo que no le llegaban tus mensajes •_

_Pensó que te robaron el celular •_

_• Qué raro_

_• Pues no, estoy bien, pero qué quería?_

_Rosa quiere que nosotros tres seamos chambelanes en sus XV •_

_• Los tres???? Si ni la conozco????_

_• Se pasa de coda_

_• Yo seré MI chambelán en mis XV_

_• Nadie más me merece en traje_

_...Bloqueaste a Miguel? •_

_• Kha?_

_• No???_

_• Estás loco_

_• Debe ser el servicio_

_Sé de estas cosas •_

_Mis mensajes te llegan y los de él no, no es el servicio •_

_• Maldito sea tu cerebro_

_• Como no siempre piensas, olvido que eres un genio._

_Marco!!!_ _•_

_• Antes que me regañes, debo salir en mi defensa y darte razones_

_• Desde que discutimos, no puedo ver a Miguel sin pensar en que algo estoy haciendo mal contigo._

_• Y no quiero verlo y pensar en dolor, quiero verlo y pensar en mi amigo otra vez._

_• No quiero ni arriesgarme a guardarle rencor por algo que no es su culpa, si no nuestra_

_• Y no puedo depender de ti como vil escuincle, necesito hacer algo por mi y mis amistades._

_• Él ni sabe y es injusto que quede al medio por nuestra culpa, por eso estoy siendo todo lo maldito discreto que puedo al tenerlo bloqueado mientras arreglamos ésto y yo sano._

_• Si le dices y lo hieres, eres puto y te corto yo mismo aquí para que tengas por qué chillar_

_• Me gustaría decirte que puedo recuperar la confianza en chinga, pero no tengo cara para mentirte, ni quiero hacerlo_

_• Quiero que estemos bien de verdad_

_• No fingir que lo estamos_

_• Y menos ante Miguel_

_• Es el primer amigo que he tenido. No me quites eso también._

Miguel ya estaba empezando a preguntarse qué rayos estaría tomando tanto tiempo a Hiro cuando recibió la notificación de que Marco iba a considerar ir pero no era seguro. Se encogió de hombros y le pasó la notificación a Rosita, sin tener ni idea de lo complicado que era el tema lejos de donde él estaba y de todos los bombazos que le estaban lloviendo a la psique de sus dos amigos.

El tema empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Hiro. Dio vueltas en la ducha. En la cena. En el mantenimiento de Baymax. En cama. Resonó en el eco mientras cerraba los ojos e iba a dormir.

No le estaba saliendo bien eso de alejarse de Miguel. No era que lo necesitara, pero... Okay, sí, más o menos lo necesitaba. Habían crecido juntos, maldita sea, no podía separarse de pronto y sólo porque sí, pero no podía hacerlo más lento porque sólo iba a lastimar a Marco y confundir a su amigo... y, si era sincero, para empezar, no quería. Era como separarse de una parte de él que ya era su familia. ¿Tendría que separarse de su novio entonces, sólo por éste único problema? Ugh, si no fuera por ésto...

¿Por qué no le pusieron límites desde pequeño? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Si no haces algo, sólo los vas a lastimar más.

Hiro volteó con rapidez al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

**_Today is going to be the day_ **

_(Hoy va a ser el día)_

**_That they're going to throw it back to you_ **

_(En que ellos te lo van a reprochar)_

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el suelo de su cuarto, jugando ambos a construir con legos, como cuando era más pequeño. Su hermano, de la misma edad con que lo recordaba, vestía una simple yukata blanca.

—¿Tadashi? —Preguntó Hiro, aceptando la lógica del sueño que le decía que su hermano estaba vivo y ante él.

Tadashi sólo sonrío.

—Baymax está cuidando bien de ti. Pero no puede cuidar los asuntos del corazón. —Le dijo. —Cada día te pareces menos a un niño y más a un hombre, debes actuar como uno.

Hiro suspiró.

—Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que debíamos parar.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo importante es el ahora. Mientras más retrases tu decisión, más daño innecesario causarás a la gente que te quiere.

—...

**_By now you should've somehow_ **

_(De algún modo ya deberías)_

**_Realized what you gotta do_ **

_(De saber lo que debes hacer)_

Lo admitía: la amistad que tenía con Miguel no era normal. Pero ese no era el problema, sino que él no quería algo "normal", y Marco sí.

Quería a Marco, sinceramente. No le interesaba una relación liberal ni deconstruida ni abierta ni poli ni nada, y por lo que había oído de él, Marco quería lo mismo. Querían una relación promedio como la de los chicos normales de su edad.

Marco, porque estaba harto de la fama. Hiro, porque estaba harto de no tener una vida normal. Al final ambos ya no querían más expectativas ni sorpresas, sólo un espacio donde poder gozar de un cariño común y corriente, no importaba si era aburrido para otros, era para ellos y eso era lo importante.

Pero tenerlo implicaba sacrificar algo. No le parecía justo tener que elegir entre su mejor amigo (el primero que tenía, el que había compartido su familia, amistades, y experiencias con él) o una relación con alguien a quien quería tradicionalmente. Pero así funcionaban los sentimientos, no como él quisiera. No podía tener todo, no con las condiciones que buscaba, en algo iba a tener que ceder.

—... Miguel hizo un esfuerzo por mí. —Murmuró. —Marco también. Si no hago al menos un poco de esfuerzo por ambos, no me voy a sentir bien conmigo. No se merecen nada menos.

—Y ese esfuerzo, ¿es lo que quieres para ti?

**_I don't believe that anybody_ **

_(No creo que nadie)_

**_Feels the way I do_ **

_(Se sienta del modo en que yo)_

**_About you now_ **

_(Hago de ti)_

—...No sé. No sé qué quiero para mí. Lo que quiero no lo puedo conseguir, así que tengo que pensar de modo más realista... y no sé por qué opción irme aún. Pero lo que sí sé es que quiero intentarlo.

Tadashi sonrió.

—Tengo fe en ti, Hiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—En fin, así las cosas hasta ahora entre nosotros. —Terminó Marco de contar la historia de su vida al pobre empleado del café que había estado decorando su cupcake. —Pero ahí voy de pend... que diga, de idiota, porque me gusta lo bastante para dejar que me traiga de trapeador, supongo.

Hiro y Marco habían tenido que posponer sus planes del catorce de Febrero hasta el Viernes 15. En lugar de salir y arriesgarse a mojarse con la lluvia mientras esperaban en una fila de tres horas para llegar a cualquier lado, optaron por mejor quedarse en casa de Hiro a ver películas. Sobre todo Marco, que no estaba acostumbrado al frío más cortante de San Fransokyo y podía enfermar más fácil.

Y aquí estaba Marco, comprando entre ilusionado y angustiado una cajita de cupcakes festivos decorados con un Moto Moto nada más por chingar y porque él no iba a ser el pendejo que fuera a buscar chocolates el white day en medio de la marejada de niñas cursis abarrotando las dulcerías, uh-huh, no señor, que lo haga Hiro.

—Esforzarse en una relación no es de idiota, lo idiota es no apreciarlo y darlo por sentado. —Fue la opinión de Kyle, el repostero a medio tiempo. —En cualquier caso, ésto te va a servir de experiencia.

Honestamente sólo buscaba ahorrar para sus estudios con ese dinero (y quizá para un tratamiento contra el acné) y no escuchar todo el dramón amoroso de un adolescente, pero ya que estaban aquí y ya que el chisme estaba bueno, pues, no iba a quejarse.

—Mi mamá diría que soy idiota. Pero ella está divorciada. —Se encogió de hombros el mexicano.

Le gustaba platicar con Kyle. Cualquier otra persona ya le habría dicho "deja esa relación tóxica ya" y punto, y a lo mejor tenían razón... pero lo que no entendían es que la misma solución no le entraba a todas las personas, y a Marco se le daba fatal rendirse a la primera. no le salía. No era para él. No cuando se había acostumbrado a ser tan tenaz con el paso de los años.

Kyle lo entendía sin meterse demasiado o al menos lo intentaba. Desde el primer momento en que Marco soltó la verborrea, parecía escucharlo tomando en cuenta sus puntos de vista, sin aventarlo a una caja que dijera "relación tóxica, solución: cortar de inmediato". Y eso, al menos, lo consolaba un poco.

—Ser una persona amorosa dispuesta a dar tu mejor esfuerzo por alguien a quien valoras es algo digno de sentirte orgulloso, no hay mucha gente así en el mundo. Si funciona saldrán de ahí más fuertes y tú más sabio, y si no funciona y terminan, sabrás que no fue porque no lo intentaste y conocerás tu verdadero valor, tendrás más experiencia, y la próxima vez que encuentres a alguien y empieces de cero con ellos, sabrás mejor qué cariño buscas y cuál no, no empezarás de cero y tu esfuerzo te habrá servido a ti. Pero que funcione o no... eso ya no depende del todo de ti.

**_Backbit, the word was on the street_ **

_(Rumores, decían por las calles)_

**_That the fire in your heart is out_ **

_(Que el fuego de tu corazón se apagó)_

—Es que... Hiro sí me valora. —Marco torció la boca. —Sé que es sincero en eso. Pero no sé por qué me cuesta creerle.

—¿Has considerado que quizás está enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

—Pues sería muy cabrón de su parte, por haber entrado a una relación sin estar listo para quererme y buscar un compromiso conmigo. —Gruñó él.

—La gente nunca está lista para una relación. —Negó Kyle. —Me pasó con mi ex-novia. Creíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y todo era tan perfecto, pero después empezamos a ver las fallas... ella aún no sabía qué buscaba de la vida, yo quería estudiar. Pensamos que era sorteable, pero terminamos por separarnos porque yo me quedé aquí y ella se fue a viajar y buscar su verdadero yo. Yo no tenía problema con una relación a distancia, ella dijo que no iba a arriesgarse a eso.

—Suena complicado... y algo inseguro de su parte.

—Posiblemente pero no soy quién para decirlo. La inseguridad es un problema muy grande que todos tenemos, decirle a alguien que es inseguro es aventar una pedrada a tu propio espejo.

—Oh, wow. No lo había visto así.

—En su momento pensé que nunca más iba a encontrar a alguien como ella, que encajara conmigo también, pero después entendí que en realidad fuimos nosotros quienes estábamos trabajando para que funcionara con nuestras diferencias y comunicación, porque nos queríamos. Llegó un punto en que seguir adelante nos pedía más de lo que podíamos dar, es todo. Las almas gemelas no existen, alguien que te complemente en todo perfectamente no existe, y no estás predestinado a nadie.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Media naranja mis nalgas, yo ya estaba completo y era una naranja preciosa, jugosa y entera para cuando él llegó, por eso lo antojé. —Sonrió Marco.

Kyle se rió un poco.

—Sí, yo también lo veo algo así, pero no del todo. Yo diría que es más como un cóctel de frutas.

—¿Cómo así?

—Soy horrible con las metáforas.

—Ya empezaste, ahora síguele lo mejor que puedas.

**_I'm sure you've heard it all before_ **

_(Estoy seguro que lo has oído antes)_

**_But you never really had a doubt_ **

_(Pero realmente nunca tuviste dudas)_

Kyle frunció el ceño, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por pensar porque sí, nadie lo manda a seguir la metáfora, pero ya había empezado, ya qué.

—Bueno... imagina que eres un cóctel de gajos de naranja y vas por la vida ocupándote de tus asuntos cuando encuentras un cóctel de una fruta que no sabes cuál es pero te atrae y quieres descubrirlo. Pasas tiempo con ellos, ellos te ceden tiempo a ti, y empiezan a descubrir qué fruta son, qué sabor tienen, qué olor. Y pronto descubren que aunque tienen cosas en común y unas que els gustan, también hay otras que chocan entre ustedes y otras que no les gustan tanto de la otra fruta.

Marco puso atención a lo que decía el chef. Éste continuaba su analogía sin despegar la vista de los cupcakes decorados y la referencia del hipopótamo que Marco le había pasado.

—Con el tiempo, deciden que hay diferencias sorteables y silenciosamente empiezan a dedicar esfuerzo para hacerlas funcionar. Empiezan a ceder, conceder y cambiar hábitos y cosas en las que no eran compatibles para que encajen mejor, y disfrutar más el viaje.

—Te saliste de la metáfora.

Kyle se pinchó la nariz, pidiendo paciencia y tratando de volver a meterse en la misma.

—Ellos te dan un pedacito de fruta, tu les das uno tuyo. Tú te quitas un poco de gajos, ellos se añaden más. Así es como te vas volviendo un cóctel de frutas diferentes dentro de ti que no habrías podido obtener de otro modo. ¿Me explico?

Marco sonrió como un gato travieso, y asintió.

—Y mandando al diablo las frutas, lo que quiero decir es que en esos cambios que van haciendo y adaptando a sus vidas es donde se ve la influencia que tienen en ti, si es buena o mala. Pero a veces llega a haber una diferencia insorteable que a pesar de todo no pueden superar, y se van. No puedes devolverles todo lo que te dieron. Muchas cosas se quedan contigo y te acompañan el resto del viaje, como hábitos, aprendizaje o memorias, tu decides si te quedas las buenas o las malas dependiendo del tipo de persona que quieras llegar a ser, eso ya no es responsabilidad de ellos. Pero es lo que hace que sea imposible olvidarlos de nuevo. Y por eso duele tanto decir adiós.

—... Y... ¿cómo sabes cuando una diferencia es demasiado grande para poder ser lijada? —Preguntó Marco, frunciendo las cejas. —¿Cómo distingues la diferencia entre algo irreparable y algo que era sorteable, pero faltó esfuerzo?

—Eso no es una respuesta universal, es individual. Depende de cada quién conocer su aguante y su compromiso, por eso te aconsejé que, si te vas a esforzar, te esfuerces con todo. —Dijo Kyle. —No siempre es por falta de cariño, es que la gente olvida que las relaciones no se tratan de que alguien venga a salvarte, si no de hacerte compañía con alguien diferente a ti y comprometerte a esforzarte. Olvidan que dos personas nunca son iguales, hay unas que tienen que enfrentar el triple de obstáculos, inseguridades y traumas que nosotros sólo para poder querernos al mismo nivel que nosotros les queremos. Y a veces somos nosotros los que tienen que enfrentarse a más que ellos. Y no es culpa de nadie, y no se trata de echarle la culpa a nadie, si no de elecciones que nosotros hacemos desde antes, comprometiéndonos a lo que conlleven. Pero a la gente no le gusta recordar eso, por eso se echan la culpa.

Marco evitó su mirada. Prefería no pensar en su situación familiar ahora mismo. Y, Hiro... Hiro casi no le contaba nada. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando él?

De pronto, más que nunca, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hiro le contara algo, al menos un poco de lo que le contaba a Miguel. Pero quizá sería pedirle demasiado, como decía Kyle. Eso no era algo que él pudiera elegir, tenía que venir de su novio.

—Como la gente olvida que siempre hay alguien que tiene que esforzarse más en alguna área, tienden a medir mal el amor. El mínimo de una persona puede ser muy difícil de alcanzar para otra y te puede tocar estar en cualquier papel en esa ecuación, pero no lo vas a percibir, tú solo vas a creer que la otra persona es muy exigente, o que no se esfuerza lo suficiente, y ahí crees que te quedan a deber, cuando en realidad es igual de difícil para ellos que para ti y se están esforzando tanto como tú. Por eso la gente cree que no las quieren cuando en realidad las quieren mucho. A eso añádele la gente que de verdad no se interesa y no pone esfuerzo porque no significas tanto para ellos y, bueno, es muy difícil distinguir un caso de otro. Por eso hay gente que se queda donde no los valoran. Y gente que se va de donde sí los querían.

**_I don't believe that anybody_ **

_(No creo que nadie)_

**_Feels the way I do_ **

_(Se sienta del modo en que yo)_

**_About you now_ **

_(Hago de ti)_

Los cupcakes quedaron terminados. Kyle empezó a buscar con qué empacarlos, si tan solo la chica del otro turno no hubiera puesto todo en lugares diferentes, ugh, odiaba que hiciera eso.

— Nunca habrá alguien ideal que se acople a ti, que te de todo lo que pides sin esfuerzo, ni que entienda lo mucho que te cuesta a ti darlo sin nunca reclamarte nada, que no tiene problemas mentales, que sabe de responsabilidades, que nunca falla. Ese es un príncipe azul contemporáneo, un ideal cómodo que te hace sentir protegido, pero que no existe más que en tu mente. La gente de carne y hueso viene con defectos y aunque te quieran, a veces te van a lastimar. Y es eso lo que tienes que aprender. Entender que siempre va a estar todo un poco desbalanceado y trabajar para un equilibrio que no te parta en dos.

Encontró una cajita y un lazo de regalo festivos. De uno en uno, empezó a empacar los cupcakes dentro de la cajita, con gran cuidado para no estropearlos.

—Si llega a ser demasiado para ti y afecta tu salud, sí, lo más sano sería cortarlo y esperar a encontrar a alguien que se acople mejor a ti, pero nunca vas a encontrar a nadie perfecto. Por eso a veces tu ex es más feliz con otra persona, o recuerdan a sus propios exes con más cariño que a ti, o llegan incluso a botarte por ellos o a engañar. Es cruel y doloroso de pensar, y es bastante comprensible que pongas límites porque aquí nadie es caridad para entender a gente que no quiere entenderte a ti o pensar en ti, pero al final del día son cosas que pasan porque son humanos como tú, y seguro tú también le has hecho lo mismo a alguien en algún punto... y no solo novios, si no también amigos y familia. Por eso no te puedo decir qué es lo más sano que puedes hacer, porque yo conozco mis límites, pero no conozco los tuyos y no soy nadie para decirte qué es sano y que no sin que esté terriblemente sesgado.

—¿Ni una pista?

—No, ¿cómo quieres que sepa eso? Por eso ve a intentarlo y a averiguarlo a romperte el corazón y luego regresas y me dices, sin miedo y sin llorar, como un hombre orgulloso de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo y dio todo lo que quería dar. —Se encogió de hombros el muchacho, cerrando la cajita de cupcakes y envolviéndola para regalo.

—... Se me hace que voy a venir más seguido a verte. —Sonrió Marco. —Me has ayudado más mientras hacías cupcakes de Moto Moto que yo solito en un mes.

—Si me vas a comprar más cupcakes, no me quejo.

—Si seguimos juntos y resulta que al final ambos hicimos un esfuerzo equitativo, sí, porque es un glotón y me va a pedir más postres. Y si me rompo el corazón y toda mi pinche madre, también vendré con el chisme. Chillando, pero vendré.

—Si te pasa eso te daré un postre gratis y otro consejo si me lo pides. Mucha suerte.

Marco tomó los panquecitos en sus manos y los consejos de Kyle en su corazón antes de echarse la guitarra a la espalda y partir rumbo a la casa de Hiro, sólo deteniéndose en el camino para comprarle una rosa roja a precio inflado, pero que esperaba valiera la pena.

**_And all the roads we have to walk_ **

_(Y todos los caminos que debemos andar)_

**_Are winding_ **

_(Se están torciendo)_

Tenía miedo, sí, y no sabía si esto iba a funcionar. Pero sí sabía que quería intentarlo y descubrir las cosas, por lo cual el miedo y la angustia eran menos que antes. Si funcionaba, qué bueno, y si no, lo había intentado chido. Mira nomás, papá, con rosa y guitarra para la serenata y todo. Nadie dirá que no lo intentó con ganas, Hiro se iba a quedar pendejo cuando llegara a cantarle una serenata a su balcón.

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue la fila de una cuadra de parejitas que esperaban a que una mesa dentro del Lucky Cat se desocupara.

Ok, va, le acaban de matar el plan de la serenata.

El café estaba bullicioso, y es que Cass tenía casa llena debido a San Valentín. Baymax se movía de un lado a otro con las órdenes, y pudo distinguir a dos de los amigos de Hiro ayudando también: la asiática con un mechón morado y el negro altote y mamadísimo que le sacaba como mil cabezas de altura.

Estaba a medio camino de mandarle mensaje a Hiro para que saliera a ayudarlo y que así la cosa se viera menos sospechosa cuando una alegre voz femenina lo saludó y le mandó los planes Al Carajo Segunda Parte.

—¡Marco! ¡Hola! —Lo saludó Cass nada más llegar, con una gran sonrisa a la que el chico correspondió. —¿Vienes al café? ¿Te vas a encontrar con alguien?

Ella se rió suavemente. Marco, sabiendo que Hiro aún no salía del clóset, se debatió entre decir la verdad o ser sutil y que valiera real gorro porque iba a ser muy obvio porque tenía la pinche rosa en la mano, y los cupcakes, y de todos modos Hiro iba a valer cake, EFE.

—Hola también, señorita Cass. Está muy guapa hoy, si me permite el atrevimiento. —Pestañeó y sonrió en un intento desesperado de distraerla. —¿Está Hiro? Me invitó y me dijo que me iba a estar esperando.

La mirada de la mujer cambió con rapidez a una de sorpresa. La vio escanear los cupcakes. La vio escanearlo a él. Detrás de ella, vio que los amigos de Hiro lo miraban con la misma sorpresa. Por suerte Marco era experto en el fino arte de hacerse pendejo, así que no se movió un ápice. Ni siquiera cuando la cara de Cass cambió a una de extrañeza.

Hiro, allá fue a dar el poco clóset que te quedaba. Se va, se va y se fue. EFESOTA.

**_And all the lights t_ ** **_hat lead us there_ **

_(Y todas las luces que nos guían ahí)_

**_Are blinding_ **

_(Son cegadoras)_

—Ah... eh... Hiro, sí. Él, eh, terminó su turno hace un rato y subió, puedes encontrarlo arriba. —Dijo Cass.

—¡Muchas gracias, señorita Cass! —Marco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que no pasaba nada, como si no acabara de destruir la poca heterosexualidad que su pobre novio aparentaba frente a su tía. —¿Le puedo ayudar con algo?

—Eh... no, no no. ¡Para nada! Tú... ¡Tú sólo sube! Es bueno que vea a sus... amigos... de vez en cuando...

Tú síguete haciendo güey, Marco, finge que no notaste la pronunciación de la palabra amigos.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable, ahora subo.

Marco se adentró y desapareció escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo. Cass, Wasabi y Gogo lo miraron estupefactos.

—...¿Entonces, Miguel...? —Murmuró Cass.

—Juraba que iba a ser Miguel. —Susurró Wasabi.

—Hiro, gran idiota. —Concluyó Gogo llevándose una mano al rostro con exasperación antes de regresar a trabajar.

En el piso de arriba, Hiro terminaba de conectar la televisión que había tomado prestada para poder mirar películas con Marco en paz, cuando el rasgueo de una guitarra y una voz dulce rompieron su concentración momentáneamente, haciendo que una sonrisa discreta y sincera se formara en sus labios.

— _No sé tú... pero yo no dejo de pensar~_ —Cantó Marco al otro lado de la puerta. — _Ni un minuto me logro despojar..._

El genio se tapó la cara por vergüenza, pero pronto la superó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose, cómo no, con la visión de unos ojos dorados y unos labios brillantes que le cantaban suavemente, con los brazos cargados de regalos, haciendo que un sonrojo subiera a su cara ya decorada con una sonrisa tímida.

_—De tus besos, tus abrazos, de lo bien que lo pasamos la otra vez~_

—¿Ésto no es demasiado? —Intentó desviar la atención Hiro, ya no sabiendo a dónde esconder la cabeza ni la sonrisa de idiota que se le estaba saliendo.

—Nah. Nunca es demasiado para Marco De la Cruz. —Contestó éste, antes de inclinarse a robar un beso de Hiro, beso que el otro aceptó con gusto. —Feliz San Valentín, mi amor.

Hiro sintió que hacía cortocircuito.

—...Fe... feliz San... p-pasa por favor —Balbuceó, antes de tomar los regalos y escabullirse al interior del cuarto con toda la pena que lo estaba invadiendo, mientras Marco se reía y lo seguía, dejando la guitarra apoyada de la pared.

Fue una velada tranquila. Sin realmente ver Netflix, sólo pusieron música de fondo y empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas que se habían estado guardando hasta el momento. Marco no tuvo ningún problema en ser sincero y contarle sus problemas familiares más a detalle, respondiendo las preguntas de Hiro respecto a si todo el lío del plagio de su tatarabuelo había vuelto su relación con sus padres más complicada, si le guardaba o no rencor a Miguel por catapultar su carrera en picada (Marco dijo que no, que al contrario, estaba agradecido de que lo sacara de ahí porque no le gustaba vivir de ello, y por eso quería conservarlo como amigo, porque le debía la vida), de cómo le había estado yendo buscando meterse a una escuela de gastronomía sin presiones familiares, que por suerte aquí tenía una vida más tranquila porque era más conocido en México que en Estados Unidos y no tenía que esconderse de entrevistadores por la calle o nada así.

Pero Hiro tuvo un poco más de problemas. Lo intentó, en serio lo estaba intentando. Prueba de ello era que le habló de su hermano ante sus propios ojos y los rezagos que ésta había dejado en su ya muy fracturada familia, y de que Miguel y él se conocían desde niños, gracias a sus (también) difuntos padres, y que quizá fuera el regalo más grande que ellos sin querer le habían hecho antes de morir, porque había sido un colchón donde apoyarse cuando todo estaba dando vueltas en su vida, hasta que llegó Marco.

Pero no pudo contarle sobre los piquitos ni sobre Plasma.

**_There are many things that I_ **

_(Hay muchas cosas que me)_

**_Would like to say to you_ **

_(Gustaría decirte)_

**_But I don't know how_ **

_(Pero no sé cómo)_

Los piquitos, porque sabía que iba a tener que frenarlos si quería intentarlo y no quería empeorar más la situación sacándolos a juego ahora. Y Plasma... bueno... tomando en cuenta todo lo que vino con ella... la adicción al juego que aún hoy tenía problemas para controlar, el egoísmo aprendido con el que había estado tratando a Marco, lo que le costaba sanar...

Quizá eran demasiados temas por un día. No era momento aún.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ayer me encontré en mi banco una cajita de bombones con chocolate. —Contó Miguel, asombrado. —¡Nunca había recibido un chocolate en San Valentín!

—¿En serio? A mi nunca me dejan nada.

—Lo sé, ¡es raro!

—¿Qué se siente? —Cuestionó Alma, mientras le convidaba de sus propios chocolates.

Miguel meditó un poco.

—Uhm... ¿Bien? Pero... raro.

—¿Raro?

Era quince de Febrero y Alma y Miguel habían salido a dar un paseo, comiendo chocolates de descuento que habían comprado en la dulcería (a insistencia de Alma, que decía que lo mejor de San Valentín era todo el chocolate de descuento a lo largo del mes porque a los dulceros les urgía sacarlo), sin importar si con ello manchaban sus uniformes de secundaria.

Estaban sentados en los escalones del kiosko de la plaza del mariachi. Alma se había sentado de piernas cruzadas, por lo que Miguel, como un caballero, le había cedido su suéter para que cubriera sus rodillas y así no enseñara los calzones. A ella le daba igual, pero había accedido por darle gusto.

—Sí. Es que nunca me habían dado nada y es como... ¿extraño? siento que es una broma.

—Es San Valentín, no día de los inocentes. ¿Cómo crees que va a ser broma?

—Es que... ¿A quién le voy a gustar? Quizás sólo es alguien intentando hacerme una broma pesada.

—Pues para mí se ve mucho como una admiradora secreta, no como una broma. ¿No tienes una pista de quién podría ser?

—No, ni idea de quién es. ¿Qué hago si es una broma? ¿O qué tal si es alguien que no me gusta?

—Güey, estamos en secundaria, ¿de qué te preocupas? Disfruta tus chocolates y de tu admirador secreto, no pasa nada por no preocuparte un momento.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Por eso le gustaba salir con Alma, cuando su cabeza empezaba a salir demasiado de sus fantasías, ella lo aterrizaba en tierra con la delicadeza de una piedra atada a un papalote. Dolía, pero al menos lo frenaba. Gracias a eso había podido estar saliendo del bache de Marco sin pedirle ayuda a Hiro.

Aunque a su amiga ciertamente le vendría bien ser un poco más delicada y femenina, no iba a negarlo. No como el catorce, que la vieron extorsionando al jefe de grupo de Miguel, justo fuera del salón.

...¿Afuera del salón...?

**_Because maybe_ **

_(Porque quizás)_

**_You're going to be the one that saves me_ **

_(Tú vas a ser el que me salve)_

Miguel la miró. Alma, pensando que le estaba pidiendo más chucherías de tanto que la estaba mirarndo, le ofreció. Miguel declinó el ofrecimiento y la siguió escudriñando, ella lo miró con cara de extrañeza.

—¿'Ora qué? —Preguntó ella con la delicadeza de una motosierra.

—Oye... en buen plan... ¿Fuiste tú?—Preguntó Miguel, mirándola de reojo con nervios.

Alma lo miró con tanta extrañeza que Miguel temió que su teoría estaba demasiado loca para ser verdad, pero aún así prosiguió.

—Estabas extorsionando a alguien fuera de mi salón el catorce.

—Yo extorsiono a todo mundo, eso no prueba nada.

—...Esa frase... suena más preocupante de lo que debería. —Murmuró Miguel. —Pero era el jefe de grupo. Dijo que alguien de otro grupo había olvidado su tarea, una niña rubia.

—No soy la única rubia en toda la escuela. —Ella frunció el ceño. —Me conoces. ¿Para qué iba a regalarte dulces que podía comerme yo? ¿En qué me beneficiaría eso si ahora te acabo de sobornar para que me acompañaras a la tienda?

—Uh...

Miguel lo meditó un segundo. Alma, de todas las personas, cediéndole dulces a alguien que se compró con su propio dinero, extorsionando a la gente para poder entregárselos con todo el trabajo que eso le suponía, y sin querer nada a cambio por todos sus problemas.

Nah.

Era difícil imaginar a Alma convidando a alguien de sus chucherías sólo por la amabilidad de su corazón... empezando porque no era _amable de corazón_ , así que debía de haber sido otra persona.

—No, sí... entonces debió ser otra persona. —Murmuró Miguel, conociendo a su amiga y sabiendo que si se trataba de chucherías, ella desconocía lazos, sangre, e historia. —¿...A lo mejor no estoy tan feo? Como no me dejaron ni una tarjeta, es difícil saber...

—Ya te he dicho que no estás feo y eres simpático, pero no me crees. —Rodó los ojos ella. —Tienes muchas opciones alrededor tuyo, pero te gusta sufrir.

Miguel se quedó callado, meditando las palabras que ella le había dicho. De uno u otro modo, tal vez ella tenía razón. Tenía que moverse. Había recibido chocolates de San Valentín, era lo que importaba, que aún había alguien ahí para él.

**_And after all_ **

_(Y después de todo)_

—¿Quieres? Aún los tengo en mi mochila. —Ofreció el muchacho más animado, sacando la cajita del compartimiento correspondiente.

Alma dio un respingo y puso mueca de asco.

—¡¿No los sacaste de tu mochila desde ayer?! ¡Qué asco, Miguel, ya deben estar todos derretidos y hechos popó!

—¡Y-ya déjame, no me dio tiempo! ¡¿Q-quieres o no?!

Alma lo juzgó con la mirada para luego echar un vistazo a la cajita ligeramente abollada por estar en la mochila de Miguel desde el día anterior. La etiqueta del precio había sido mal arrancada y, en un intento mal-hecho por esconder lo que aún se veía del mismo, había sido cubierto con marcador permanente negro.

Chale, se veía feo y descuidado, con razón Miguel había pensado que ella los había mandado. La próxima vez, preguntaría a su prima cuál era el líquido que se usaba para quitar etiquetas de los productos limpiamente.

—Claro, se ven ricos. Gracias. —Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo no saber nada del asunto.

**_You're my wonderwall_ **

_(Eres mi muro de las maravillas)_

Como si no hubiera elegido la marca que sabía que le gustaba a Miguel, porque si se trataba de comida y de sabores ella sabía las preferencias de media escuela. Y vendiendo esa información fue que pudo conseguir el regalo para que su amigo dejara de llorarle a alguien que no era la persona indicada para él.

¿Lo estaba haciendo bien?

Ni idea. Pero, al menos, ambos tenían chocolates.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Today was going to be the day_ **

_(Hoy iba a ser el día)_

**_But they'll never throw it back to you_ **

_(Pero ellos nunca te lo van a reciprocar)_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para que Hiro lo registrara.

La tormenta se había desatado y se había ido la luz en el café, por lo que tenían que prender velas. Marco había intentado irse a casa en medio del aguacero, primero para no incordiar y luego porque Hiro le dijo que no, y es que su orgullo era canijo y cuando le decían que no, a fuerza quería un sí y no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Y luego Hiro le dijo que no fuera necio y lo siguió y lo correteó por la calle.

Por supuesto que se resbalaron y se mojaron de pies a cabeza, por lo que con permiso de Cass pudo tomar un baño y ropa prestada de su novio para quedarse con él hasta que la tormenta pasara, luego de dar aviso a su mamá de que llegaría tarde o quizá al siguiente día, si la lluvia causaba muchos problemas.

Hiro estaba algo contento, aunque no lo admitía, de toda la aventura que acababa de pasar. Aún si se quejaba de la mojada, aún si había estado regañando a Marco por necio.

Lo hacía sentir nostálgico de cuando era un niño que hacía travesuras con Miguel, cuando ambos se raspaban las rodillas por estar cazando ranas en los charquitos de Santa Cecilia cuando llovía.

A lo mejor por eso no midió lo mucho que se divertía y se había entretenido haciéndole burla a Marco hasta que éste explotó y lo agarró a piñas con la rosa que le había regalado. Por eso se divirtió cuando empezaron a jugar luchitas por el cuarto mientras los pétalos se embarraban y desperdigaban por todos lados. Seguro que sería difícil de limpiar después y Cass pegaría el grito en el cielo, pero por ahora era la supervivencia del más fuerte y la nostalgia de la infancia era demasiado fuerte para que le importara. Hiro era inteligente, más alto que él, y un superhéroe. Pero Marco era tramposo y mañoso y disfrutaba de jugar sucio, más sucio de lo que Miguel jamás había jugado.

Se suponía que todo era un juego, similar a los que jugaba cuando era niño. No era igual, pero era bastante similar a la infancia que casi había perdido por saltar grados demasiado rápido, por vivir tan lejos de su mejor y único amigo, así que casi podía pretender que estaba de vuelta.

Tal vez por eso la fantasía se le quebró tan rápido cuando terminó debajo de Marco, quien estaba usando su ropa. Ambos húmedos por el baño reciente.

**_By now you should've somehow_ **

_(De algún modo ya deberías)_ **_  
_ **

**_Realized what you're not to do_ **

_(De saber lo que no debes hacer)_

Había sido acorralado en la cama cuando el mexicano había fingido un tiempo fuera por golpearse la pantorrilla, sólo para darse vuelta y apuñalarlo en la espalda de último momento, tomando al asiático de las muñecas, aprisionándolo contra el colchón y sentándose sobre él para mirarlo con superioridad desde arriba. Jadeos por parte de ambos, oscuridad porque se fue la luz, pétalos por todos lados, la lluvia cayendo afuera, Marco iba a pasar la noche en su casa e iba a dormir con él.

—Yo gano. —Dijo Marco con arrogancia.

Hiro no contestó. Marco lo miró extrañado hasta que cayó en cuenta de la posición en que estaban, y se congeló del mismo modo que el otro, culpa de los nervios que se incrementaban.

¿...Iban a tener _El Sexo_ ™?

¿...Iba a pasar...? Pues... pues iba a pasar, ¿no? Era lo más lógico... ¿o no? ¿Querían? No tenían dieciocho aún. ¿Cómo se empezaba? ¿Querían empezar? No, no manches, ¿cómo iban a quitarse la ropa y verse? No... ¿se valía rajarse? Pero ya estaban así... ¿Y que pasa si me termino escuchando como una tortuga gimiendo? ¿Se hace ruido? Sí, ¿no? ¿O no? No, en serio, ¿podían rajarse?

Con algo de duda, Marco se inclinó un poco para darle un beso a Hiro, suponiendo que pues, alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa... suponía, ¿no sabía? escuchó en algún lado que el truco era dar besos, relajarse, y dejarse llevar. ¿Dejarse llevar por quien, por el tren? Porque en ese caso era EXPERTO en dejarse llevar, sí señor, que se lo llevara la real chingada claro que sí.

Hiro le correspondió más por lógica que por deseo, tenso como uno de sus robots a medio construir.

Su mente empezó a acelerar. Los besos de Marco le gustaban, pero ahora, por alguna razón que no entendía, lo tensaban y no sabía si era bueno o malo. No había visto porno aún, le daba mucha vergüenza y le recordaba a la actitud desvergonzada de Plasma, así que lo evitaba.

No, no pienses en eso ahora. No quería recordar el hecho de que casi había sido víctima de grooming justo ahora, no es igual. Porque ésto era normal, ¿verdad? Era con su pareja, alguien que le gustaba. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Que quería hacer?

Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo déjate llevar. Déjate llevar, carajo. Espera, ¿El porno y la realidad no eran diferentes? ¿Qué iba a pasar? No estaba seguro si quería saber. No quería recordar lo que había visto de niño con Plasma en ese sitio. ¿Quería seguir? Pues.... ¿Pues no sabía? La presión social le decía que sí, pero él ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Se valía decir que no? ¿Podía pararlo? ¿Marco sabría algo, le diría? ¿Podía llamar a alguien?

Estaba solo.

**_I don't believe that anybody_ **

_(No creo que nadie)_

**_Feels the way I do_ **

_(Se sienta del modo en que yo)_

**_About you now_ **

_(Hago de ti)_

Marco notó, en el beso, que la respiración de Hiro estaba agitada. Primero pensó que era por excitación, así que se tensó más, proque no estaba seguro de querer seguir adelante.

Hasta que lo escuchó ahogándose. Algo iba mal. Estaba hiperventilando y temblando.

—¿Hiro? Hiro, respira. ¡Hiro! —Llamó Marco, separándose rápidamente de él.

El asiático intentó hacer caso pero no parecía hacer progreso. Al no obtener una respuesta positiva, Marco maldijo por lo bajo, se separó de él diciéndole que buscaría ayuda y que aguantara y salió corriendo de la habitación en pos de Baymax. Lo encontró colocando una cereza encima de una malteada para dos encima de una bandeja, y sin pensar demasiado, lo agarró del brazo, dejando que la cereza cayera desalineada sobre la misma.

—Tú vienes conmigo, Michelín. —Dijo mientras se lo llevaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Marco? —Preguntó Wasabi.

—Me machuqué con la puerta porque soy idiota y necesito ésto prestado, con permisa, Mamadoman. —Cubrió por su novio.

A empujones y patadas como si se tratara de una pelota, forzó al robot a subir las escaleras a pasos rápidos y lo hizo entrar donde se encontraba Hiro, temiendo que se fuera a quedar sin aire o algo así.

No se permitió tranquilizarse hasta que vio al robot acercándose a su novio y de inmediato proceder a diagnosticar y tratar lo que Marco había confundido con un ataque de asma, pero que en realidad resultó ser un ataque de pánico.

_¿Cómo que pánico?_

**_And all the roads t_ ** **_hat lead to there_ **

_(Y todos los caminos que llevan ahí)_

**_Were winding_ **

_(Se estaban torciendo)_

Se permitió asumir el shock del asunto mientras Hiro, poco a poco, se calmaba. Se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal. Por qué había sucedido ahora. Qué podía hacer por él, si acaso Hiro querría hablar...

—¿Recuerdas qué estabas haciendo antes de que el ataque sucediera? —Preguntó Baymax con suavidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambos muchachos se miraron.

—No...—Murmuró Hiro. —No sé qué pasó. No sé si quiero saber. No tengo nada que decirte, lo siento.

—Está bien, no te fuerces. —Lo consoló Baymax, calentándose para darle un abrazo.

De algún modo, el mexicano comprendió que la respuesta no era sólo para Baymax, si no para él también.

Marco se frotó la cabeza, sintiendo la impotencia de no saber nada y no tener respuestas ni una solución con las cuales trabajar. ¿Realmente conocía a su novio? Kyle le había aconsejado que lo intentara para conocer sus propios límites, pero trabajar con los límites de Hiro sin saber ni por qué estaban ahí... estaba probando ser bastante más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Bueno. Era cierto que no quería rendirse, tampoco. Ésto no iba a ser fácil, ¿cierto? Nunca es fácil. La culpa no era de Hiro. Éste no era momento para sentirse mal por sí mismo, si no para aprender a apoyarlo.

Tomando un hondo respiro, hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones, diciéndoles que no era el momento, y se sentó a un lado de su novio.

—Tranquilo. Lo importante es que estás bien. No digas nada que no quieras. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hiro suspiró aliviado de no tener que dar una respuesta ahora mismo.

—Raro. No me duele nada, pero estoy cansado, no sé por qué.

—Los ataques de pánico pueden ser psicológicamente debilitantes. Necesitas descansar. —Dijo Baymax.

—¿Quieres que Baymax y yo te cuidemos por hoy? No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

—No quiero darte más problemas, ya arruiné bastante el día.

—No has arruinado nada. —Marco miró la hora. No era tan tarde, pero Hiro no parecía verse muy bien. —Ven, vamos a descansar. ¿Quieres dormir temprano hoy?

—No sé. No sé si puedo.

—Entonces vamos a la cama a que reposes y se te pase el susto. ¿Quieres una coca-cola para la presión o eso te mata más rápido? Baymax, ¿me ayudas a llevarlo?

**_And all the lights t_ ** **_hat light the way_ **

_(Y todas las luces que iluminan el camino)_

**_A_ ** **_re blinding_ **

_(Son cegadoras)_

El mexicano resultó ser un sol con él, cuidándolo y atendiendo todas las indicaciones que Baymax le daba, además de la información con la que era proveído. Hiro aceptó sus mimos y cuidados, a la vez que pedía perdón reiteradas veces por no poder decirle nada, por no poder moverse bien, sin saber qué era lo que le había sucedido ahí. Pero Marco, tomando los consejos de Baymax y sintiéndose más tranquilo de al menos tener al robot blanco de coach, le dijo que estaba bien, que no tenía que presionarse.

Eventualmente el tiempo pasó y Hiro por fin empezó a sentir sueño, y sintió que su novio se acostaba a su lado, abrazándolo inocentemente para ver si así al menos podía protegerlo de algo que no podía ni siquiera decirle qué había sido. Escuchar el latido del corazón del moreno, la lluvia fuera, y el sonido tenue del café abajo lo calmaba un poco.

Marco era un amor y no se lo merecía. Se merecía más que ésto.

Quizá no estaba listo para una relación con él, podía ofrecerle poco y eso, con mucho esfuerzo. Marco dudaba de él pero hacía un esfuerzo por creerle mientras que él aquí, bien gracias, todo imbécil lleno de traumas y complejos que ni sabía que estaban ahí, ya no digamos enfrentarlos, y aferrado a Miguel de un modo que lastimaba a su pareja. Y lo peor era que le iba a costar mucho dejarlo ir. Tenía el presentimiento de que Marco lo iba a esperar, pero no sabía si quería someterlo a algo tan doloroso. Era, simplemente, demasiado pedirle. No se oía justo.

**_There are many things that I_ **

_(Hay muchas cosas que me)_

**_Would like to say to you_ **

_(Gustaría decirte)_

**_But I don't know how_ **

_(Pero no sé cómo)_

¿Deberían terminar? ¿O quizá sólo debería de esforzarse más en ser el tipo de persona que Marco se merecía tener?

Con esas dudas en la cabeza, se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los quince de Rosa habían llegado. Marco se había negado a ser chambelán, así que Miguel, Hiro, Abel y Alma disfrazada de niño a cambio de dinero (lo cual casi le dio un infarto a doña Elena) tuvieron que llenar el espacio vacío. Los meses de ensayo de coreografía y de que su prima le pisara los pies habían valido la pena, y pasada la aburridísima misa, por fin su prima había tenido su fiesta con pastelote y vestidote a juego.

La fiesta fue organizada a las apuradas y con el presupuesto que tenían disponible, apenas a tiempo para junio, y los invitados fueron todo habitante de Santa Cecilia que quiso asistir.

Marco bailaba un poco al son de la música de los mariachis para olvidar un poco el hecho de que Hiro y Miguel se habían ido por ahí a charlar luego de que Hiro se quedara a dormir en casa de los Rivera, su novio haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por pasar por hetero ante el pueblo entero.

Quizá venir no fue buena idea. Quizá tener novio no fue buena idea. Quizá nacer no había sido buena idea.

Unos metros más atrás, Hiro y Miguel intentaban quitarle la tapa a una botella a puras patadas una y otra vez, mientras discutían su futuro de manera improvisada y Dante jugaba a traerles la botella y la tapa de vuelta cada vez que mandaban alguna de las dos a volar.

—Yo no tengo problema en que saquemos un álbum para Spotify, puedo seguir como solista y en un grupo al mismo tiempo porque no hemos revelado nuestra identidad. ¿Y tú, cómo estás de tiempo?

—Bueno... San Fransokyo me está demandando menos ahora que hay gente cuidándola, la gente es un poco mejor portada o... al menos más discreta al romper la ley. Supongo que podría hacer de tu productor. Pero nada de videos musicales, son demasiado trabajo.

—Ya, sí, entiendo. Oye, ¿y si llegáramos a ganar premios? ¿Ahí cómo hacemos?

—¿Premios, Miguel? Baja tu nube un poco.

—¡Dije, Y SI! ¿Qué haríamos en ese caso? Si sucediera, sólo... imagínatelo.

Hiro se mordió el labio e hizo caso a su amigo, imaginándose sueños locos donde se ganaban algún reconocimiento a pesar de la atención menguante y variante que le ponían a su banda. Perdió la concentración de modo momentáneo y la botella salió volando. Dante, alegremente y ladrando, fue tras ella.

—Uhm... ¿te digo la verdad? Preferiría que te lo llevaras tú como solista. —Confesó. —No creo que me convenga mucho llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hago. Se supone que tengo una identidad secreta y eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si también le has metido mucho esfuerzo!

Dante regresó con la botella. Miguel la recuperó y acarició a su guía espiritual mientras Hiro volvía a colocarlo sobre la mesa que habían tomado prestada para poder jugar.

—Sí, ya, pero... no lo sé. Es mucho riesgo, ¿no lo crees? —Hiro sonrió momentáneamente. —Además ese es un sueño tuyo, no te preocupes mucho por ello. Yo estoy en No Romo para ayudarte a cumplirlo, nada más.

Miguel hizo un puchero.

—Tu trabajo sigue mereciendo crédito. Si no es así, ¿entonces qué chiste tiene que tengamos un grupo si al final solo estoy de solista de nuevo? —Dijo, preparándose a patear.

—Que tienes dos nombres bajo los cuales subir música diferente.

Miguel terminó pateando la botella al desconcentrarse y le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Hiro en el hombro mientras Dante la recuperaba, pero éste sólo sonrió de modo distraído. Había una duda que le estaba comiendo la cabeza desde que llegaron, pero no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarla.

Pero... ahora estaban solos.

En teoría podría...

**_I said maybe_ **

_(Dije quizás)_

**_You're going to be the one who saves me_ **

_(Tú vas a ser quien me salve)_

Miguel colocó la botella sobre la mesa y esperó a que Hiro pateara, pero éste parecía distraído.

—¿Vas a patear o voy yo de nuevo? —Preguntó el mexicano.

—...¿Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas?

—... —Miguel lo miró con cara de susto. Ahora ya no quería patear nada. —U-uhm... ¿no sé? Depende de qué digas, supongo.

—No, pero lo tienes que prometer.

—¡Hiro, no voy a prometer nada a ciegas!

—Entonces no te digo nada.

—Pues... pues cómo quieras. —Miguel se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que Hiro no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada sin hacer berrinche. —Es tu chisme, no el mío.

Hubo un minuto de silencio durante el cual Miguel pateó la botella, intentando convencerse de que el asunto no era importante; mientras que Hiro intentaba no decir nada para no meter la pata, pero con sus interiores gritando que abriera la boca de una vez y terminara con esta agonía.

—Creo que necesito ir al psicólogo. —Dijo Hiro al final, agarrando valor. No era lo que quería decir pero se acercaba.

Miguel pateó la botella más lejos de lo esperado por errar el cálculo al oírlo. Dante salió corriendo en su dirección, ladrando de alegría.

—...¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

**_And after all_ **

_(Y después de todo)_

**_You're my wonderwall_ **

_(Eres mi muro de las maravillas)_

Y como ya había abierto la bocota, ya qué podía perder, Hiro procedió a contarle a Miguel el incidente que había ocurrido con Marco el día de San Valentín, hace meses atrás.

Le preocupaba porque había sido una señal de que quizá no se sentía listo para una relación, y menos una tan demandante con Marco (aunque no le mencionó a su amigo el tema de los celos, porque eso estaban tratando de arreglarlo entre ellos un paso a la vez).

Estaba perdido, básicamente. Necesitaba una guía, un consejo. Y Tadashi ya no se los iba a dar. Sólo le quedaba Miguel.

—Ah... b-bueno... sí, yo digo que te serviría la terapia... —Murmuró Miguel.

Hiro lo volteó a ver, extrañado de lo queda que su voz se había vuelto de repente, como si le temblara. Y para su sorpresa, notó que a su amigo empezaban a arrasársele los ojos de lágrimas silenciosas.

**_I said maybe (I said maybe)_ **

_(Dije quizás, dije quizás)_

**_You're going to be the one who saves me_ **

_(Tú vas a ser quien me salve)_

Miguel intentó soportarlo. Había hecho tanto progreso olvidando a Marco, prácticamente lo tenía ya todo hecho, había pasado tanto tiempo... entonces... ¿ _Por qué_ le dolía tanto saber qué había pasado la noche en casa de Hiro cuando él aún lo quería? ¿ _Por qué_ le hacía trizas por dentro no saber si lo había hecho más veces desde San Valentín, y cómo es que estaba saltando tan rápido a la conclusión de una respuesta positiva fatalista? ¿ _De dónde_ venía esa horrible sensación de querer saber y no saber, esa imaginación tan vivida que ahora le jugaba en contra?

Alma tenía razón. ¿Por qué se molestaba en extrañar y atesorar a alguien que nunca había estado con él y no quería estarlo? ¿Cómo lo frenaba? _Porque dolía un montón._

—Te mereces algo bonito, Hiro. —Dijo en más de un sentido, mientras Dante se acurrucaba a su lado. —Creo que ir al psicólogo te ayudará con lo de Marco, él te quiere mucho, estaría bien que confiaras más en él...

—Espera. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Hiro, preocupado al ver que las lágrimas caían de los ojos de su amigo y su voz cortada. No podía ser por su relato, ¿o sí? ¿o tal vez le habría contado en mal momento?

—¡N-nada, nada! Me entró tierra de la botella al ojo.

—Miguel, esa excusa sólo funciona en las caricaturas. En la realidad se ve muy diferente.

—... _Chingá._ —Sollozó el muchacho quedamente, porque aún no estaba acostumbrado a decir groserías, pero ésta ocasión lo ameritaba.

Hiro lo sentó en una silla de plástico, y se sentó a su lado, dejando que su amigo temblara y sollozara. Okay, si estaba diciendo malas palabras, era fuerte.

—¿Qué es? ¿Es algo que dije? ¿Es lo del psicólogo? ¿Es...? —Ennumeró.

Una luz se encendió en su cerebro en medio de todas esas opciones. Un recuerdo. Una memoria algo lejana, del día en que Miguel le dijo que podía olvidarse de Marco sin problemas.

...El bloqueo, el que Miguel no protestara por el mismo, el que nunca mencionara el tema, él...

— _...No olvidaste a Marco._ —Murmuró Hiro.

**_And after all_ **

_(Y después de todo)_

**_You're my wonderwall_ **

_(Eres mi muro de las maravillas)_

No era una pregunta, pero el respingo y la mirada de terror y dolor que su amigo le dirigió, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas apresuradamente entre una lluvia de "nonononono" le bastó para confirmarlo.

Lógicamente, Hiro sabía que su primer reacción debería de ser... quién sabe, enojarse o algo. Ya fuera porque Miguel le había mentido desde el inicio o porque quería bajarle a su novio, suponía. Pero esa rabia no la sentía y no existía en él.

Por alguna razón, lo único que sintió fue preocupación y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un "lo siento, te juro que no hicimos nada" que hasta a él le sorprendió, porque pues, si Marco es su novio y Miguel no, en teoría su amigo debería de apoyarlo, ¿no?

Sí, pero _quizá_ le importaba más cuidar y conservar la amistad de años con Miguel que el lazo de un chico que había llegado de repente. Tal vez sólo quería hacer lo posible por asegurarse de que no se rompería y que podrían hablar tranquilamente al respecto.

Como Marco había estado intentando hacer.

—Hiro, no. —Murmuró Miguel. —Ya sé cómo eres. Siempre estás tratando de hacer feliz a todo el mundo, aún si eso te lastima, y no quiero que hagas eso con Marco como si fuera un peluche. No lo vayas a botar sólo porque a mí me dolió. —Contestó con honestidad Miguel. —Te mereces ser feliz y yo te voy a apoyar.

Hiro lo miró. Torció la boca en una sonrisa incómoda. Sí, la causa de sus problemas solía ser por ello.

**_I said maybe (I said maybe)_ **

_(Dije quizás, dije quizás)_

**_You're going to be the one that saves me_ ** **_(that saves me)_ **

_(Tú vas a ser el que me salve, que me salve)_

—...No puedo tener a todo mundo contento, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Tienes que ver por ti también. —Murmuró Miguel.

—...Hay algo que tengo que contarte. Debí contártelo hace mucho.

—¡¿Cuántas más cosas vas a-...?!

—Es que mi relación con Marco no está yendo como tú crees... de hecho... me gustaría pedirte consejo.

Miguel lo miró. Hiro lo miró. Con un suspiro, el mexicano tomó asiento en el suelo (llenándose de tierra, pero no le importó) y palmeó el sitio al lado suyo, mientras Dante se dejaba acariciar la panza y las orejas por el muchacho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Bueno, a ver, cuéntame qué era lo que querías decirme que era tan importante. —Dijo Marco, apoyando su espalda contra el barandal del kiosco de la plaza.

La fiesta había terminado hace rato. Hiro estaba a su lado, más nervioso que nunca. Marco, por otro lado, estaba ansioso: luego de todos los meses en que Hiro le había contado cosas a cuentagotas, estaba listo para cualquier cosa que se sintiera listo a comunicarle, y a apoyarlo dentro de lo que pudiera.

De todas las cosas que pensaba que iba a escuchar, no esperaba escuchar sobre los _piquitos_ con Miguel que llevaba desde su infancia y el tipo de relación que llevaba con él.

El relato de Hiro fue largo. Era extraño. Todo éste tiempo había pensado que hablando con él podrían acercarse más, pero ahora que lo hacía, sólo se sentía más y más lejos.

Aún así, fue claro. La relación que tenía con Miguel no era igual a con Marco, pero era especial. Claro, había cosas que podían discutir y negociar, pero no podía frenarlo de la nada porque sí.

**You're going to be the one that saves me**

_(Tú vas a ser el que me salve)_

**(that saves me)**

_(Que me salve)_ **  
**

—Entiendo si es demasiado para ti. Ya has hecho mucho y lo que menos quiero es herirte. Sé que es mucho pedir, y no espero que me digas que sí. —Suspiró Hiro. —Pero al menos quería que lo supieras, porque sé que te estás esforzando y porque yo también quería hacer un esfuerzo. Por ti, y por Miguel, y por mí.

Y porque Miguel lo animó a hablar.

"¡Habla con él, sé que te escuchará! Yo me puedo adaptar a lo que venga, por mí no te preocupes. Sé cómo eres y sé que harás lo correcto."

Sinceramente, sin tanto contexto, Marco se había encelado y lo habría cortado ahí mismo.

Pero escuchar la historia entera hizo que el dolor que podía haber sentido se mezclara con una enorme dosis de alarma.

No sabía cómo decirle a Hiro que para empezar no sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de que su novio se estuviera besando desde niños con Miguel. Eso... ¿no era sexualización de menores...? Aunque... para ellos tenía otro sentido, así que quizá no... pero... quizá sí... pero... uh... eran valores definitivamente diferentes, y sabía que había lugares donde los besos se daban de modos menos románticos o afectuosos, pero... borrar la línea del todo hacía que todo fuera más difícil de separar...

No entendía. No podía ni empezar a entenderlo.

Sólo sabía que, al menos para él, los besos tenían otro significado enteramente diferente. Que ya había tenido suficiente de gente ofreciéndole besos conforme crecía, con otras intenciones, y que no estaba bien. Que no pensaba ofrecérselos a nadie más que a quien él eligiera porque para él ya habían adquirido un significado asentado.

Y que lo que Hiro le estaba pidiendo entender era _demasiado_. Le estaba pidiendo que borrara límites que había establecido para evitar caer en un área gris que le haría más complicado saber qué era lo que quería de la vida y qué era lo mejor para su seguridad, justo cuando Kyle le había dicho que lo más importante era que los encontrara para saber a dónde ir.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Dijo, mirando a Hiro a la cara con sorpresa, y es que aún ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba tratando de ser mente abierta, pero... —...Es... es demasiado.

—Uh... es... es por... ¿los celos...? —Murmuró Hiro, realmente apenado.

—...Es... es complicado. No es... no es sólo eso. —Dijo Marco. —Los besos para mí significan... algo muy diferente que lo que significan para ustedes.

—Entonces... supongo que no podemos estar juntos. —Murmuró Hiro.

—... No, creo que no. —Reforzó Marco.

**You're going to be the one that saves me**

_(Tú vas a ser el que me salve)_

**(that saves me)**

_(Que me salve)_

Por un lado, se le rompía el corazón. Pero más grande que eso, Marco hacía su mejor esfuerzo por salir del shock o de querer conseguir con urgencia un psicólogo para Miguel y Hiro, porque no sabía si ésto iba a impactar de peor modo en su futuro o si en cambio les estaba yendo muy bien. Si lo iban a promocionar a más gente. Si iba a hacerle daño a alguien. Es decir, definitivamente ya estaba empezando a hacerle algo a Hiro.

Pero, al menos aún, no podía empezar a entender todas las ramificaciones. Sólo sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Podemos... ¿seguir siendo amigos? —Preguntó Hiro. —¿Te doy asco ahora?

Hiro le miró con ojos angustiados. Marco no supo qué decirle. A pesar de todo, tanto Miguel como Hiro eran de las personas más lindas, dulces, justas, trabajadoras que había conocido en su vida.

...Y a pesar de todo, aún tenía sentimientos por Hiro.

Si aún no les pasaba nada malo, ciertamente quería que la cosa continuara así. Y si llegaban a necesitar su ayuda... por supuesto que quería estar presente. Nunca se sabe cuando un amigo puede necesitar un zape en la dirección correcto.

—...Sí. Sí, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—... Gracias.

—... Yo... uhm... gracias por decirme. Sólo... sólo necesito tiempo para procesarlo.

—Lo sé, ¡descuida! Todo bien. Sin rencores. Toma el tiempo que quieras. Yo voy a... yo... sí, eso, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós.

El asiático se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más. Marco vio que sus hombros temblaban, y supo que estaba llorando conforme se alejaba. Posiblemente iba a ir con Miguel a contarle lo que había pasado. Podía casi jurarlo.

Marco casi nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

Pero la confesión de Hiro acababa de robarle todas las que le quedaban.

**_You're my Wonderwall_ **

_(Eres mi muro de las maravillas)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAA SOY AXUUUUUU
> 
> Perdón por la mega-tardanza, éste capítulo me tomó un chingo de tiempo y quizá puedan ver el por qué. Demasiado al mismo tiempo, demasiados puntos de vista, demasiados personajes, demasiados modos de expresar y ver el amor, demasiados límites que tomar en cuenta... y todos dan cringe y Wonderwall huele a obo. Mi cabeza va a explotar. Pero Estrella dijo que se leía bien así que estoy eligiendo confiar en ella a ciegas.
> 
> No me vayan a pedir consejos a mí de moralidad o sexualidad, si no entiendo a mis propios personajes mucho menos a gente de carne y hueso. (?) Vayan con profesionales capacitados para evitarse situaciones riesgosas como un sexólogo o un psicólogo, sobre todo si no cuentan con puntos de apoyo sólidos.
> 
> Espero no tardar tanto con los que siguen, pero oh god no estoy nada entusiasmada por toda la investigación que se viene para el capítulo del 2020. :'DDDD
> 
> ¡Axureé, cambio y fuera!


End file.
